My Big Flare: Friendship is Epic (THE OLD STORY)
by Mega Sean 45
Summary: My Big Flare: Friendship is Epic is a non-canon story set in the MLP universe. The story is about a new pony named Flare Gun. He moved to Equestria to get away from the hate and anger from where he was from. This story is the old version. I recommend reading the remake: /s/10701273/1/Friendship-is-Epic-Book-1-My-Big-Flare-COMPLETE-REMAKE
1. Chapter 1: Newcoming

(Link to complete remake of the story: s/10701273/1/Friendship-is-Epic-Book-1-My-Big-Flare-COMPLETE-REMAKE)

One night in the land of Equestria, everypony in the land was asleep. In the outskirts of Ponyville, near the Everfree Forest, there was a big shadow, the shadow was shaped like a pony unicorn that appeared out of nowhere. The shadow of the pony looked at it's hoofs and it's tail in shock.

The shadow pony said, "It worked! I'm here! I'm finally here! Happy face! No more hatered and fighting! No more pain and suffering! From now on it's Magic, friendship, and less then threes! I finally have the chance to make real friends! Oh I'm a bit nervous, but no worries brah! Soon, I'll be a part of this town, have all the friends I want! And best of all, I'll get to show them lots of awesome stuff from where I'm from! This going to be leet! When the morning comes, I'll head into ponyville with my trusty trailer, I'll be nice and comfortable in my new home! Soon, everything is going to be perfect, and I won't have to be sad face ever again HA HA HA HA HA... HA HA HA HA HA... HA HA HA HA HA!" he sang as he was saying 'ha ha ha'. "Let's do this thang! Friend friend friend!"

Morning came, and the ponies in ponyville were all doing their thing. Rainbow Dash was in the sky relaxing on a cloud.

"Ah yes, this is the life!" said Rainbow Dash. "Life in Ponyville is so awesome, as always! Ahh, yep! Nothing can ruin this moment!"

"Hi Rainbow!" cried Pinkie Pie.

"AAAAH! Pinkie you startled me!" said Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie was jumping up and down with springs on her legs.

"Sorry! But I wanted to let you know that there's a new pony in town!" said Pinkie.

"Really? A new pony is moving in?" asked Rainbow.

"Looks like it! He's carrying a big trailer, and he's red, and has a wavy brown mare, and oooh oooh oooh, and he wears a blue vest, and four black shoes!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

"Alright, then! Let's welcome the new pony to town!" said Rainbow.

"Yippie!" cried Pinkie Pie jumping up and down.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie went to the south end of town where the new pony was.

"Hi!" said Pinkie cheerfully.

"Sup sister?" asked the new pony.

"Sister? You must be thinking of someone else! I'm Pinkie Pie!" said Pinkie with a smile on her face.

"No, no, no. It's just a slang, meaning I'm calling you something cool. Giving you a nickname or something. I call all the mares that!" said the new pony.

"Oh really? Well I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest Pegasus in all of Equestria!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Cool story, sis." the new pony said sarcastically.

"Want me to prove it?" Rainbow asked.

"No need to ask me twice." the new pony said. So Rainbow flew up into the air, did a couple of tricks and spins, messed with the clouds, and came back with a rainbow above her head. "How do you like that, new pony?"

But the pony wasn't paying much attention, he was on his phone talking to his mom. "Yeah, mom, I'm here now. Yeah. Yeah. Ok, ok, ok, I gotta go... I gotta... I gotta go... yes... yes... yes mom, I love you too. Thank you. I'm fine. Thank you. Alright, chow. Ok... I'm busy now. I just made some new friends. Ok... THANK YOU, MOM! I love you too. Bye bye." Then the pony hangs up and turns to Rainbow. "Moms, sheesh!" he said, rolling his eyes. "They never stop talking. I had to let her know I made it here safely. Anyways, I'm sorry, can you do those tricks again?"

Rainbow's jaw dropped. "You are kidding me."

"I am not kidding you." he said with a serious look. Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she said. So she flew up into the air to do those tricks again, and once she was done, she flew back. "Did you watch that time?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I got a text message from Boston Market, saying they're having a free cookie sale, I had to check it out. I guess I left Mareami at the wrong time." the pony said, putting his phone away. "I apologize deeply, can you do it just... ONE MORE TIME!"

"UGGGGH!" Rainbow groaned. "Fine! One more time! You better be a fun pony when you finally settle in."

"I said I'm sorry. Look, if you don't wanna do it, then don't, I won't force ya." he said.

"No, no, I'll do it. Just watch this time." Rainbow said.

"I promise I'll watch this time." the pony said. So Rainbow did the same tricks again, and then came back down, feeling really tired. "How... you like... that? Did you watch?"

"Yes I watched, I just didn't find it interesting. Sorry." he said.

"WHAT?! Ha-how did you not find it interesting?" Rainbow asked.

"I seen those tricks before. I see the Wonderbolts preform at every Nashorse race!" the pony said, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, you know the Wonderbolts?" Rainbow asked.

"Of course! I met Spitfire in person. It's pretty ironic that she doesn't actually spit fire. I got an autograph of her if you want to see it later." the pony said.

"Ok, sure! Sounds awesome!" Rainbow said, nodding.

"So what's your name?" asked Pinkie Pie.

The new pony answered; "My name is Flare, Flare Gun! I'm new around here, if you haven't noticed. I'm from the city of Mareami, southeast from here. There was too much hatred and arguing and fighting, so I decided to move here where everything is peaceful!"

"Nice decision! Ponyville is home to us! I'm sure you'll love it here too!" said Rainbow.

"Thanks Rainbow! You know I have a pet fish in my trailer named Rainbow." said Flare.

"Really? Cool! Can I see it?" asked Rainbow.

"Not now, I have to take this trailer to a spot I feel comfortable at. Where can I set my crib?" asked Flare.

"How about right here?" asked Pinkie.

"Hmmm..." Flare looks around. "Nah! Somewhere a little less populated."

"How about near Sweet Apple Acres?" asked Rainbow.

"What's that?" asked Flare.

"It's a farm where our friend Applejack lives!" answered Pinkie.

"LAWL! Let me guess... it's an apple farm." asked Flare.

"You're right! But what does "LAWL" mean?" asked Pinkie.

"It means L-O-L, which means 'Laugh out loud'." Flare answered.

"Hee hee hee! That's funny!" Pinkie said and giggled.

"You look funny! Winky face." said Flare as he winked.

"Hee hee hee! Thanks!" said Pinkie as she jumped up and down.

"Well, Sweet Apple Acres does sound like a nice place, but I still want to be inside the town. Less populated, but not too less, more like moderate." said Flare.

"Why don't we take a stroll around town? See where you like to set up?" asked Rainbow.

"Great idea, Dash! I wonder why they call you that?" asked Flare.

"I'm too tired to do any tricks." Rainbow said.

"And that was awesome possum, Rainbow! I guess that's why they call you that, huh?" Flare asked.

"Why else do you think I did that?" asked Rainbow Dash then she winked.

So after they stroll around town, they stop near Twilight's library

"PERFECT! Happy face!" cried Flare.

"You want to set up here?" asked Rainbow.

Flare gives Rainbow Dash a look.

"Nooooo, I wanted to set up in the everfree forest. Where do you think? Derp! LOL!" said Flare sarcastically.

"Oh Flare you silly willy!" said Pinkie as she pat him on the top of the head.

"So who lives here?" asked Flare.

"Our friend Twilight Sparkle lives here!" said Pinkie.

"LAWL! Her name is Twilight? Wow, that's sad. Sad face." said Flare.

"Why is that sad?" asked Pinkie

"Uhhh, nothing, I was... kidding. Jk lol!" said Flare.

"What does Jk mean?" asked Pinkie.

"Just kidding." said Flare.

"So you were kidding when you said jk?" asked Pinkie.

"No, it means just kidding. Wow, you said I was the silly willy! And look at you, you hop around everytime we walk somewhere." teased Flare.

"That's because I'm happy!" Pinkie said as she starts singing, "Ohhhhh, happy happy happy, I am so happy! I like to make you smile, and it makes me smile! What makes me sad, is what makes you sad! Why don't we all juuuuust staaaaaay haaaaaapppppy! Oh smile smile smile..."

"Kay Pinkie, I get it! Thanks you! Tongue face." teased Flare.

"Why do you keep saying your facial expressions?" asked Pinkie.

"IDK, just because I want to." said Flare.

"What does IDK mean?" asked Pinkie.

"I don't know." said Flare.

"You don't know what it means?" asked Pinkie.

"It means I don't know! Holy Wizard of Strength Pinkie!" Flare cried.

"Who's the Wizard of Strength?" asked Pinkie.

"I'll tell you that later." answered Flare.

Flare detaches himself from his trailer.

"Alright, why don't you introduce me to that Twilight pony, and we'll discuss about rent." said Flare.

"What do you need to rent?" asked Pinkie.

"Well, since I'm going to be living on her front lawn, I should be able to pay for it. Don't worry, I have lots of money. I can be able to afford paying property here, and for my new business somewhere around town." said Flare.

"You're going to open a business?" asked Pinkie.

"Yeah, but it's a surprise. Winkey face." said Flare as he winked.

"Ooh ooh, I love surprises! Oh that reminds me! I have uhhh, something to do right now! I'll catch ya later Flare!" said Pinkie as she hopped away.

"Bye Pink!" said Flare, then he looked at Rainbow Dash and said; "She's quite friendly."

"Quite. So let's see if Twilight's home." said Rainbow as she knocked on the door.

"Sad face. I wanted to knock on the door!" Flare whined.

Rainbow sighed. "Fine, be my guest." she said in an annoyed tone.

"Happy face!" Flare said cheerfully as he knocked on the door. "Oh this is going to be great! I already made two friends already! And they're both mares! What will they think of next?"

The door opens and reveals Spike the Dragon, Twilight's assassin and friend.

"Affirmative! That's what they'd think of next! A dragon! Mischievous face!" said Flare.

"Hi! You must be the new pony!" said Spike.

"Sup brah? The name is Flare, Flare Gun! And this is my flare gun!" A glowing laser sword pops out of his horn. "Whoops, that's my hornsaber!" Hornsaber disappears. "Who are you?"

"I'm Spike! Nice to meet you Flare!"

"Nice to be met, bro! Lounge face."

Spike laughs. "Wow, you're sure funny, dude!"

"Thanks, man! I can take we're going to be bros!" Flare smiled.

"Heh, yeah!" Flare and Spike bro hooved.

"So Spike, is Twilight home?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, she left for Sweet Apple Ares a few minutes ago." said Spike.

"Oh, alright. Thanks Spike!" said Rainbow.

"Want to come along new bro?" asked Flare.

"Nah I can't. I have to finish with some chores." said Spike.

"Foo the chores! Come on! You look beat, you need a break dude!" said Flare.

"Well if you say so. Alright! Let's go new bro!" said Spike.

"Alright! Hey, you rhymed! Go and bro!" said Spike.

"Cool!" said Spike.

So the three walk to Sweet Apple Acres, where Big Macintosh is harvesting some Apples.

"Hey Big Macintosh! Have you seen Applejack?" asked Rainbow.

"Yeeeup! She's at the barn! Who's your new friend?" asked Big Macintosh

"This is Flare..." said Rainbow after Flare interrupted her.

"Oh, uh sorry Rainbow, but I like introducing myself, if that's kay." asked Flare.

"Oh... sure." said Rainbow.

"Sup brah? I'm Flare, Flare Gun! And this is my flare gun!" Water squirts out of his horn. "Sad face. Did I forget how to use flare? That's my water squirter, perfect for water gun fights, and waking ponies up. My sister taught me it."

"Yeeeup!" answered Big Macintosh

"So what's your name brah?" asked Flare.

"Big Macintosh, but some call me Big Mac for short."

"ROFL! Like the Big Mac from McDonalds?" Flare joked.

"Beg ur pardon?" asked Big Mac.

"Oh right, that's just a restaurant where I'm from." said Flare.

"Where are you from anyway?" asked Spike.

"I... I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say, somewhere FAR away. That's all I'm giving you. Sorry man." Flare said.

"It's cool, you must have a history over there that makes you not want to talk about it, huh?" asked Spike.

"Affirmative." said Flare.

"I'm sorry, bro." said Spike.

"No worries, brah." said Flare, then he looks at Big Mac. "So where's the barn?"

"Right this way!" said Big Macintosh.

The four walk to the barn and find Applejack planting seeds for an Apple tree.

"Howdy brother, Rainbow, Spike, and... who's this?" asked AppleJack

"Wussup? You must be Applejack. I'm Flare, Flare Gun, and this is my flare gun!" Flare shoots a big laser. "Surprised face! Sorry about that. That was just my shoop da whoop! I love to fire mah laser!"

Applejack shakes Flare's hoof.

"Pleasure to meet ya, sugar cube!" said AppleJack with a smile.

"Sugar cube, huh? You must be saying I'm sweet! Lion face." said Flare.

"I guess you can call it that. So what can I do for ya?" asked AppleJack with a wink.

"I'm looking for your friend Twilight. You see, I'm moving into town, and I found that her home's front lawn was the perfect place to settle down, but I need her if I'm going to be paying for rent." said Flare.

"Sorry, sug. She just left a couple of minutes ago. She said something about helping out ol Fluttershy out." said AppleJack.

"Kay thanks for the help. How about coming over later, I can get to know you better. You know where Twilight lives right?" asked Flare.

"Of course! I'll come and vist for a cup of tea later." said AppleJack

"Who said anything about tea? Winkey face. LOL!" said Flare.

AppleJack laughed and said, "You're funny, sugar cube!"

"That's what Pinkie Pie said!" said Flare.

"Aw'righty then! Let me finish up here, and I'll see you ponies back at Twilight's." said AppleJack.

"Kay thanks bye! See you Big Mac with the french fries on the side!" said Flare.

"Yeeeup! Wait, beg ur pardon?" asked Big Mac.

Flare, Spike and Rainbow walk to Fluttershy's house. Fluttershy is feeding the birds outside.

"There you go little friends!" said Fluttershy.

Angel looks at Fluttershy, angry, wanting something to eat.

"Oh, okay Angel. You want the usual?"

Angel shows Fluttershy a picture of carrot cake.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry Angel, but I don't have the ingredients." Fluttershy smiles embarrassed at Angel making a squee sound.

Angel flops back on the floor looking like he's dead.

"Oh no, Angel! Don't do that! You know that scares me."

Angel comes back up and shows the picture of the carrot cake again.

"Oh, okay, fine."

Fluttershy looks at Rainbow, Spike and Flare that are still far ahead.

"Oh look, it's Rainbow Dash, Spike, and..." Fluttershy stopped and gasped.

Fluttershy looks at Flare really surprised. She gets shy and closes all her blinds, one of her blinds got crooked, and she struggled to close them.

"Hey Fluttershy! Want to meet the new pony in town?" asked Rainbow Dash from the distance.

Fluttershy gets nervous and runs into her house and locks her doors. Rainbow, Spike and Flare walk to her door. Rainbow knocks on it.

"Uh, remember what I said before Rainbow? That I want to knock on the doors? Remember? LOL remember Rainbow?" asked Flare.

"Listen Flare, Fluttershy is a shy pony." said Rainbow Dash.

"I can tell by her name. Lion face." said Flare with a giggly look on his face.

"This is serious Flare. Fluttershy gets nervous when it comes to newcommers." said Rainbow Dash.

"Sad face. But I wanted to make a new friend." said Flare with a sad look on his face.

The camera shows Fluttershy in her house with the lights off, as she shakes nervously.

"Don't worry, dude. She'll get used to you. Besides, she wasn't shy when she met me, she got used to me right away, because I'm so awesome!" said Spike with a cool looking pose as the camera goes back showing the ponies outside.

Rainbow Dash smacks Spike on the back of the head.

"Ow!" yelled Spike.

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" Flare laughed.

Spike gives Flare a look.

"Sorry, but that was pretty funny. Just remember, I'm the dude with a great sense of humor! Remember? LOL remember Spike?" asked Flare.

Flare knocks on Fluttershy's door.

"C'mon Fluttershy, come out, you're making me sad face. I won't bite." said Flare. Then he whispers to Rainbow and Spike; "Yes I will. LOL! Jkjkjk!" Then Flare said out loud again; "C'mon Flutty! Please?"

The camera shows Fluttershy again still nervous.

"Wow, he seems real nice, and funny, and cute. But I'm to nervous to go out there! What if I mess things up? Maybe he won't like me. That'll ruin my chance!" said Fluttershy as she starts weeping softly.

The camera shows Flare and the others again.

"Hm, perhaps she's not home. And my guess is that Twilight might not be here anyway." said Flare.

"Well, I know one other place she might be at. Follow me!" said Rainbow Dash.

They walk away, then Fluttershy opens her door a crack.

"Darn it! He left. Why do I have to be so shy all the time? I have to overcome my shyness if I'm going to win Flare." said Fluttershy.

She closes her door. Then the others walk to Rarity's shop. Inside Rarity's shop, she's decorating one of her dresses.

"Smashing! This will be perfect to show that new pony what the fabulous Rarity is all about!" said Rarity.

Flare, Rainbow and Spike head inside the shop. Rarity smiles with excitement.

"Ah! You must be the new pony! I am the great fabulous Rarity, I run this beautiful shop to show off my talents, and what great outfits I can make up!"

"It's true, she's amazing!" Spike says, whispering to Flare.

"Well I'll be the judge of that!" whispered Flare back at him, then Flare says to Rarity; "Wussup Rarity? My name is Flare, Flare Gun! And this is my flare gun!" Flare's horn lights up, as Rarity floats in mid-air.

"Whoa! Please put me down!" Rarity asked.

"Heh! I'm good at using the force huh?" said Flare with an embarrassed look on his face, then he drops Rarity gently. "Sorry about that. At least that wasn't the water squirter, or the shoop da whoop!"

"So what brings you to ponyville sweetie?" asked Rarity.

"Wow, Applejack called me that too, sort of. I'm here because where I'm from, which is Mareami, there's too much violence and anger, so I decided to move here, where everypony is everypony's friend. Smiley face." said Flare.

"Well it's nice to have somepony new in town! You seem like a nice fellow, maybe we can hang out one day!" said Rarity with a smile. "I've been to Mareami once, that's when I learned never walk around Hoofington Beach in a purple dress. A carriage drove into some mud and got me all dirty."

"Yeah, that happens." Flare said. "How about we can hang today? After I find Twilight and pay my rent, I'd have to learn about lots of new stuff you ponies do that where I'm from doesn't have. And I'll show you what we outsiders do!" said Flare with a smile.

"Sounds smashing!" said Rarity.

"Hulk smashing?" asked Flare.

"What?" asked Rarity.

"What?" asked Flare.

"What did you say?" asked Rarity.

"Uhhhh, what were we talking about again? Fortyfive degree angle mouth face." said Flare with a fake confused look on his face.

"Well, uhhhhhh, Twilight just left. She went back to her library to finish stuff up." said Rarity.

Flare hoofs his face.

"Sigh, facehoof. Now we have to go all the way back to where we started. Straight face." said Flare.

"You say your facial expressions too much, dude." Spike said to him.

"I can't help it. It's a habit, I'm dead serious, I have so many problems, that's why I moved here." Flare said.

"Sorry deary. Now if you please, I have lots of stuff to do. So if it's okay with you, may I go back to work?" asked Rarity.

"Of course Rarity, go on ahead! Sigh." said Flare with a sad look on his face.

Flare, Spike and Rainbow then walk outside, with an upsetting look on their faces.

"Sigh. Flare's been walking all day! Flare's hungry. Flare needs something to eat." said Flare.

"Well, once we're back at Twilight's, I'm sure we'll have something to eat there." said Rainbow Dash with a smile.

"What makes you think she's going to give us food?" asked Flare.

"She always helps friends in need." said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, the sooner we get back to the house the better. Serious face." said Flare.

"So what are you going to do for a living, Flare?" Spike asked.

"I dunno. Probably open a Pizza shop. My grandma's a great cook, she taught me everything she knows! I also went to the Chef's University of Mareami, I made lots of pizzas, pastas, parms, you name it!" Flare said.

"Then why do you have a computer mouse as a cutie mark?" Spike asked.

"My dad let me play Hoofenstein 3-D on his computer when I was 3 years old. I became a pro shortly after. I play video games alot." Flare explained.

"So how did you become a great chef?" Rainbow asked.

"The computer world has so many different things! Information and such, like the interwebs. Probably to do with recipes, or the Cooking Mama video game." Flare explained.

"Oh..." Rainbow said.

"Now let's go! I HUNGER! This feels like the Hungry Games! I loved that movie." Flare said.

Flare, Rainbow and Spike made it to Twilight's.

"You know what's weird guys?" asked Spike.

"Pinkie Pie?" asked Flare.

"Besides that. After we left Rarity's, there's not a pony in sight. Where is everypony?" asked Spike.

"I-D-K. Why do you think they named the first Call of Duty: Modern Warfare with a four on it?" asked Flare.

"What are you talking about?" asked Spike.

"A video game." said Flare.

"What's a video game?" asked Spike.

"Are you kidding? There's no video games around here? This is a strange town. Everyone is friendly, but they're missing so much!" said Flare.

"Well once you've rented Twilight's front yard, you can tell us all about these so called video games." said Rainbow Dash.

Flare opens the door as they walk inside Twilight's house. Twilight's house is completely dark.

"Hm, where's the light switch?" asked Flare.

Flare turns on the lights, and there are lots and lots of ponies inside.

"SURPRISE!" cried Everypony.

"SURPRISE FACE!" cried Flare as he fell on the floor and blacked out.

Flare eventually opens his eyes a little bit and sees ponies surrounding him.

"Are you alright sugarcube?" asked AppleJack.

"I wonder why he blacked out?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We probably over-surprised him." said Fluttershy.

"Aw, I through this party just for him. He's going to be angry when he wakes up." said Pinkie Pie.

Flare's eyes open fully, so everypony else can see he's awake.

"Oh looks he's waking up! Rise and shine darling!" said Rarity.

"Crying face." said Flare as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Oh no! We probably hurt him! I'm so sorry!" said Fluttershy as she hugged him.

"Darling, we didn't know that was too much for you." said Rarity sadly.

"Oh please don't hate us!" begged Pinkie Pie.

Flare makes an angry look on his face.

"Hate you? HATE YOU?!" Flare screamed.

"Oh no!" cried Spike.

Flare smiles with tears.

"I would I hate you? Happy crying face. This is the greatest thing anypony has given me! Nobody ever through me a surprise party before, I never had this many friends before, and I never seen this many happy faces at once before. This is the greatest day of Flare's life... so far!" said Flare.

Everypony cheers. Then a purple unicorn named Twilight walks to Flare.

"I assume you were looking for me?" asked Twilight.

"Ah! You must be Twilight Sparkle! I must say, you're way better than the movie!" giggled Flare as he shooked Twilight's hoof.

"Huh?" asked Twilight.

"Oh nothing! Listen, I want to move my trailer in your front yard, so how much can I pay you to rent out your front yard for me?" asked Flare.

"Oh you don't have to pay!" said Twilight with a smile and a squeek.

"Oh good, after all I don't need to pay... WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" said Flare.

"You don't have to pay a thing for staying in my front yard. It's no big deal." said Twilight.

"No... big deal?" asked Flare in shock with a squeaky voice. Twilight nodded.

"And best of all! We have a new friend in town!" said Twilight.

"My name is Flare Gun! And this... is my SHOOP DA WHOOP! "Flare's horn shoots a flare and the flare gets shot out the window and into the sky. "Oh there we go! I was wondering when that would start working again! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!"

"Seriously, why do you do that?" Rarity asked.

"I have serious problems." Flare said.

Everypony laughs. After a couple of hours the party ends. Everypony except for the Mane 6 and Spike exit Twilight's house.

"Thanks for everything my friends! I can't believe a whole town would take time away from their day just to give me a party!" said Flare with a smile.

"Well it's pretty sad that nopony took the time to make a party for you!" said Pinkie.

"By the looks of things, I hate where you're from!" said Rarity.

"Hate seems like a strong word to say, strongy dislike sounds good, capeesh?" asked Flare.

"So about showing us your awesome looking home!" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh my home is more than what you think. It's probably more interestin than Derpy's ability to cross her eyes like that! C'mon I'll show you!" said Flare as they all walked to Flare's trailer.

"Here we are!" said Flare.

"Seems kinda small, don't ya think?" asked AppleJack.

"It may look small from the outside, but thanks to the magic of Equestria, it's HUGE inside!" said Flare.

"Wow!" said everypony.

"So c'mon bro! Let's head inside!" said Spike walking to the door about to open it.

"Not so fast Spike! My trailer has a high security system! I'll need to shut it down before any of you can go inside." said Flare.

Flare punches in a code on the keypad next to the door. The keypad opens revealing a hoof scanner. He scans his hoof and an eye scanner appears, and he scans his eye.

"Password, please?" asked the Security System.

"No pigs allowed." said Flare as everypony started looking at one another, confused.

"Password accepted. Welcome home brah!" said the Security System.

"Thanks brah!" said Flare to the Security System. Then Flare said to the ponies; "I have to say thanks brah to the security system, or it'll turn on again. It's a backup security system. I trust you all, don't tell anypony about this!"

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" said Pinkie.

Flare then sticks a cupcake in Pinkie's eye.

"ROFL! C'mon in guys!" said Flare.

Everypony walks in.

"Catch ya on the flipside!" Flare said to the security system.

"Thanks, brah!" said the Security System as it went back online. The ponies looked around the trailer in shock.

"Oh my! This trailer looks bigger on the inside than on the outside!" said Rarity.

"Yeah, like the TARDIS! Anyways, it's not that much, it's still a one-story. And there are eight different doors in this hallway. Pefect for a chase, like in Scooby Doo!" said Flare.

"Scooby who?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Where are you? ROFL!" said Flare as he laughed. Any-who let me show you guys around." said Flare. They wentt through the first door on the right revealing a big room with lots of electronics.

"This is the main lounge! It has an XBUCKS 360 with a TV, two computers, a pool table, a stick hockey game, pinball, a snack machine, a soda machine, and an ice cream machine! Yep, all the cool junk is in here!" said Flare.

"WOW! I'm in heaven! Hey bro, is it okay if I try all this stuff out?" asked Spike.

"By all means bro!" said Flare.

"So where to next Sugar Cube?" asked AppleJack.

"Follow Flare!" said Flare as they walk across the hallway to the first door on the left to the entrance, and they went inside.

"Welcome to the kitchen! All the art of cooking is in here! I have a cooking learner computer over there, all the food is stored in that fridge, it's a big fridge you know! There is the oven over there, along with the microwave oven, a sink, a password protected cookie jar so the little ones won't have to take any, and we eat at this table. Depending on the occasion, it grows, and more chairs pop up." explained Flare.

"Ooh, ooh! I love cooking! May I stay and make some cupcakes? Can I? Can I? Can I?" asked Pinkie as she hopped around the kitchen.

"I dunno, CAN you?" asked Flare sarcastically.

"MAY I?" asked Pinkie mischievously.

"Of course!" said Flare.

"YAY! You're the best friend a pony can hope to have!" cheered Pinkie Pie as she hugs Flare.

"Well this will keep her busy. Ahem, to continue." said Flare as he takes the others to the second door on the left.

"This is the exercise room! Even a pony like me needs to be huff and puff and able to blow your house down, you know?" explained Flare.

"Golly! So much exercise equipment! Big Mac and I love to exercise! Make sure we have the muscle to kick down dem apples outta the trees!" said AJ.

"Well if you want to exercise your hoofs, try the weights over here. The weights come with a weight changer so in case it's too strong, or too weak for you, you can change it." explained Flare.

"Golly!" AppleJack said.

"I never use them, they're just so everypony would think I work out." Flare whispered to Spike. "Shall we?" Flare asked as we walked. Then they walk from room to room as Flare explains what they are. "Bathroom... Living Room... Collection Room... Guest Bedroom... MY bedroom!" Then Flare stopped and saw that it was only him and Twilight in the room. "Huh? What happened to the others?"

"Well, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash stayed in the Living Room to relax, Rarity went to check out your collection room, Spike went to check out your video games, AppleJack went to work out, Pinkie's in the kitchen, so it's just us then." said Twilight.

"Well this is the last room. Pretty interesting huh?" asked Flare.

"I'll say! You don't have a library?" asked Twilight.

"Who needs a libary? I have a whole collection of stories on my laptop right here." asked Flare as he takes out his laptop and shows Twilight.

"Wow! You sure do have some pretty advanced stuff Flare. Back in Mareami, they must have a pretty advanced civilization." said Twilight.

"That's my bed, my closet, my personal password-protected chest, and I ain't telling you the code kay?" explained Flare.

"It's fine." said Twilight.

"And over there is my fish tank!" explained Flare.

Twilight then walks to the fish tank and looks at some of the fish.

"Wow! Cool fish!" said Twilight.

"Hey fishies! Hey fishies! How you doing? How you doing fishies?" Flare said to the fish. The fish swim to Flare. "Who's a happy fish? Who's a happy fish? Who's a happy fish?"

"Wow, they're cute! Do they have names?" asked Twilight.

"The black molly's name is Darrel, the white molly is Pearl, the yoyo loach is Yoyo, the Rainbow fish is Rainbow, the other rainbow fish is Dorthey, and the Albino catfish is Piddles." explained Flare.

"Awesome!" said Twilight.

"Yep, and what makes them special, is that they're not like other fish. They have personalities. I make sure I protect these fish with my life! They mean everything to me." Flare puts his hooves on Twilight's shoulders. "I'll tell you this right now, sister. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY messes with my fish! I am so serious face right now! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Flare. I understand completely." said Twilight.

"You know, this is great. First day in town, new friends, new home, new experiences, it can't get any better than this!" said Flare as he smiled.

"So did you learn anything about friendship today?" asked Twilight.

"Yes I have, in fact, more than I should've." Flare said.

Twilight laughs and says; "Well why don't you write a letter to Princess Celestia?"

"Princess Celestia? How about Princess Luna? Flare asked.

"Why not?" Twilight asked.

"Well, Celestia shows off too much, thinks she's the better sibling. Now don't get me wrong, I like her, I respect her, but how about giving Luna a chance?" Flare asked.

"Wouldn't it be easier e-mailing her?" asked Flare.

"Yes, but Celestia gives me more credit this way." Twilight said, giving Flare a letter.

"Alrighty then!" Flare said. Then Flare started writing his letter, it goes:

Dear Princess Molestia...

"Celestia." Twilight corrected him."

...Celestia,

I'm new in ponyville, in fact I'm new in Equestria! Where I came from, there was anger, hate, suffering, and violance. Here is much better! I made lots of new friends, they showed me what it means to be happy face again! Sometimes you just need to get out of your old town and move somewhere better, but one things for certain... There's no place like home!

Your loyal subject,

Flare Gun,

with his flare gun!

Flare's hornsaber comes on.

"Wow, really? I seriously need to learn to work this thing better." said Flare touching his horn giving it a glare.

"Here, I'll show you some magics, and how to work that thing better." said Twilight.

"What about the letter?" asked Flare.

"Spike can handle it." said Twilight as Spike walks in hearing the conversation.

"Yeah I can handle it." he said. Spike fires his breath and the note disappears.

"Spike? What the hay brah? I worked so hard on that letter, and you destroyed it?" asked Flare.

"No, that fire breath is used to send letters to the princess." said Twilight giggling.

"Kay, but how would we get a reply?" asked Flare.

Spike coughs up the response from the princess.

"Ew!" said Flare with a disgusting look on his face.

Spike reads the letter to Flare and Twilight, it reads:

Dear Flare Gun, with his flare gun,

Welcome to Equestria! I hope you enjoy your stay. I see you've met new friends, including my student. You're welcome to stay as long as you want! But just to let you know, your old friends and family where you're from might want to see you again. You should contact them, and visit them when you have the chance... Bro!

Your princess,

Celestia.

"Wow the princess the friendly! Not all princesses are like that you know." said Flare.

"Well c'mon let's go, I'll show you how to work your horn better." said Twilight.

"Yep! This is going to be a great relationship with these ponies! I can tell!" Flare said, as he put on a top hat and is carrying a cane.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"Ponyville will certainly change my life, and here is why..." Flare said, and started singing a parody of the Worry Song by Gene Kelly:

"You may think I'm from a city that's so happy and fun

But it was so very dramatic and my happy was none

But if I stayed then the price I paid would be so very high priced

And if you think you don't believe me, ask my freezer ice!"

"You may think that the city of Mareami is so hot and dry

But it was so very very fun if you gave it a try

You may laugh and sing and dance as happily as an elf, but...

If you think you'd make much friends there, you should try it yourself."

Flare starts dancing and jumping around on his furniture, falling on the floor, kicking his legs, and such, then he continues singing:

"We have XBUCKS, and space center, we even have theme parks

We had beaches, we had night clubs, and our alleys were dark

But my friendship was not enough for those ponies to handle

But as long as I don't have wings, I should have a red bull!"

"They were tators, they were jerk-offs, they were even bullies

I used to be very happy there, until I took an arrow to the knee

You may laugh and sing and dance as happily as an elf, but...

If you think you'd make much friends there, you should try it yourself."

Flare starts dancing again. "Well I hope you're happy here, Flare!" Twilight said

"I will be happy here! You like to sing right?" Flare asked her.

"All the time!" Twilight smiled.

"Then join me!" Flare said, taking his hoof out.

"Okay!" Twilight said, and started singing:

" In this town you'll get your friendship, and none will ever stab you.

Don't you worry, don't you worry, do you have any clue?

Ponyville is a town that's full of friendship, and I'm even researching it.

If you stay here, that I guarantee it, you will certainly fit!"

"We have parties, we have events, and even fun adventures

Everything will keep you happy, as long as you'll stay for sure.

You can laugh and sing and dance as gayly as an elf, but...

If I think that I'd make much friends there, I should try it myself!"

"Will you try?" Flare asked.

"If you show me!" Twilight said.

"I'll show you!" Flare said.

"I'll try!" Twilight said.

"Good! 1, 2, 3, 4..." Flare sang as he tapped on the floor.

"1, 2, 3, 4..." Twilight repeated, doing the same.

"1, 2, 3..." Flare sang, tapping a different way.

"1, 2, 3..." Twilight repeated.

"La la la la la." Flare danced.

"La la la la la." Twilight repeated.

"You see?" Flare asked smiling.

"IT'S EASY!" Twilight said. Flare took Twilight's hoof, and started walking around the trailer, and started doing a couple of random dances, like you'd see on the Anchor's Away video. Once we finished dancing, the other's started clopping their hooves together and cheered.

"Yep! I guarantee that life here will be much better than Mareami! Thank you, Luna!" Flare said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: Flare's Business

Two days after Flare arrived in Ponyville, we meet up with Flare and Spike at his trailer. Flare is making plans for his new business.

"So what kind of business exactly are you going to open?" asked Spike.

"I told you brah, it's a surprise! All of Ponyville surprised me, now I surprise all of Ponyville!" answered Flare.

"Well, where are you going to open?" asked Spike.

"I-D-K, I haven't decided yet. Even though I said I wanted to live somewhere less populated, I'd want to open a business somewhere really populated. I'll take a look around town and see what I can dig up." said Flare.

"Well I hope you get lots of business, bro. Is there anything I can do to help you out?" asked Spike.

"Well even though I can't tell you what I'm opening, you can help me build it. Throughout the building process you'll be getting hints on what I'm making. Maybe you'll be able to guess what the business is all about. On the other hoof, maybe you won't. I could also use some other pony's help to get the place going too. Twilight can help me in trying to get the place build, Rarity can do decorating, Rainbow Dash and Applejack can be muscle getting things in place, Pinkie can keep us entertained, and Fluttershy... I don't know, what can she do to help that involves building?" said Flare.

"Well she is a Pegasus, maybe she can help decorate too." said Spike.

"Possum grade awesome! Alright, time to get the renovations ready!" said Flare cheerfully.

"Wait, do you have the money to pay for your business?

"I already took care of it with the mayor. I totally covered the cost for all the tools and items I need to build it, and all I have to do is pick a location and get on building!" said Flare.

"This is going to be awesome Flare!" cried Spike.

"Bro hoof." said Spike with his hoof out.

Flare and Spike gave eachother a bro hoof.

"Yeah!" they both said.

Spike and Flare walk around town finding a place to settle. They keep looking around, but still can't find anywhere to set up the business.

"Sad face." said Flare with a sad face.

"What's wrong?" asked Spike.

"I can't find a good place to build my business. But I ain't giving up yet, there has to be an opening somewhere." said Flare.

"How about next door to Rarity?" asked Spike.

"Nah. I need opening space on both sides of my business." said Flare.

"There is a big opening right across from Sugarcube Corner." Spike suggested.

"Noooooooo! I less then three those ponies at Sugarcube Corner! I don't want to be in competition with them!" Flare cried.

"Well there's my first hint! You're going to be selling food, right?" asked Spike.

"I'm not saying yes or no to any questions that involves what my business is all about. Kay thanks bye." said Flare.

"Bye?" asked Spike.

"No, it's an expression. I don't mean like, leave. It's just, I want to drop that conversation." said Flare.

"Ah, gotcha!" said Spike.

"Soooooo, have you ever found that special somepony?" asked Flare.

"Well, actually. You know Rarity right?" asked Spike.

"No I don't know Rarity. LOL!" said Flare as he laughed. Then Spike gives Flare an annoyed look.

"After I first met Rarity, she was the most beautiful creature in the universe!" said Spike with hearts coming out of his head.

"She WAS, or she IS? Because you said she WAS." explained Flare. Then Spike got a little mad at Flare.

"Will you let me finish?!" cried Spike.

"Whoa, you mad bro?" asked Flare with a troll look on his face.

"As I was saying... I fell in love with Rarity from the very first time I met her! I've kept it a secret for a long time, but then I told her. She's been giving me lots of attention afterword. And someday I'm going to ask her out..." said Spike as Flare interrupted.

"BORING! Seriously brah? A dragon and a pony? That's a laugh! Why don't you ask her out right now?" Flare teased.

"Well, I'm... kinda nervous." said Spike nervously.

"ROFL! Admit it dude! You can't do it! Winkey face." Flare teased with a wink.

Spike gets angry again, and Flare gives Spike an evil look as they look face to face at eachother closely.

"Oh yeah? I can ask Rarity out whenever I want!" cried Spike.

"Sure, I believe you. Mischievous face!" teased Flare.

"I'll show you! I'll show you that I CAN go out with Rarity! You hear me Flare? I'm going to give Rarity the best night of her life! You'll see!" cried Spike.

"Yeah, cool story bro!" said Flare, as Flare smiles. "Oh, here is a great spot to set up my business!" Flare points to the ground at his location which is the park, near the lake.

"You want to open your business at the park?" asked Spike.

"No I want to open my business in the everfree forest. What do you think? Tongue face." said Flare sarcastically as he laughs and pats Spike's head. Spike still gives Flare an annoying look.

"Alright let's get started!" said Flare.

Several minutes went by; Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, AppleJack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash joined up to help with building the new business. Everypony was talking to eachother, but then Flare came to give the orders.

"Wow! I can't believe Flare is finally going to be build his new business!" said AppleJack.

"I hope the business is as awesome as anyother business around town." said Rainbow Dash.

"Don't worry, sug! I'm sure Flare's business will be tighter than a rope tangling a bull's hooves." said AppleJack.

"Attention everypony? Attention? May I have your attention please?" asked Flare as everypony looks at Flare.

"Smiley face. T-Y! So, it's time to get started in building my new business." said Flare.

"Ooh, ooh! I love building! Spike said your new business has something to do with food! I work at SugarCube Corner, so I can cook well. Maybe I can help!" said Pinkie Pie as she jumps up and down.

"Thanks Pinkie. Alright everypony, as you might have noticed, I'm the boss! BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS! So that means you all gots to do everything I say." ordered Flare.

"Did you just say "gots to do?" That's not correct grammar." said Twilight.

"Thank you for your concern Twilight, but like I said, I'm the boss. BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS! So first thing's first. Time to dig!" said Flare as he takes out 8 shovels 8 shovels.

"Ooh! Ooh! I love to dig!" cheered Pinkie while hoping. Pinkie then takes a shovel and starts digging randomly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hay are you doing?" asked Flare with an upset look.

"I'm digging!" said Pinkie then squeed.

"We shouldn't dig until we measured how big the hole is going to be. Rarity, did you bring your tape measures?" asked Flare. Rarity takes out her tape measures.

"Sure did, darling!" said Rarity.

"Um, Miss Rarity. Today, you address me as "boss". BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS! Or Mr. Gun. Heh! Sounds pretty catchy, Mr. Gun. SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Flare stands on two hooves while his other hooves are in position in carrying a minigun and he starts making shooting noises. "Dundundundundundundundundun! LOL!" Flare goes back on all fours. Everyone was standing doing nothing.

"What are you guys waiting for? MOVE IT! Angry face!" ordered Flare.

Everypony starts moderating. So they started digging and measuring, they were doing well, but Flare just keeps bossing them around for every little thing. Fluttershy was having a problem holding the shovel, as she has hooves and no fingers.

"Miss Shy? What the hay are you doing?" asked Flare.

"Oh, sorry Flare, it's just... um... I can't hold the shovel. I don't have... uh... fingers. If it's okay... can I... um... do a different job?" asked Fluttershy then gave Flare an embarrassing smile and a squee. Flare then gives Fluttershy an annoyed look.

"Fluttershy let me tell you something. Every minute you waste is less money and happy customers. Time is money sister! You wouldn't want to waste any happy faces do you?" asked Flare.

"Oh no way! I'd never want to see any happy faces wasted on my watch." Fluttershy said softly.

"Good, if that's the case. GET BACK TO WORK!" Flare yelled. Fluttershy jumps and starts digging with the shovel on her mouth. Meanwhile, with Rainbow Dash, she drops her shovel, smiles, then has an idea.

"Alright, who wants to see my ultimate digging technique I can dig a hole faster than you can see 'Wow'!" said Rainbow.

"Wow!" said Pinkie joking around.

Rainbow Dash glares at Pinkie. Then Rainbow starts flying to the sky, and is going to touch down on the ground, spinning, and will start a fast digging process. As Rainbow started spinning down fast, Flare got in the way, which forces her to stop.

"Hold it right there! You think you can just dig a hole just like that?" asked Flare with an angry look.

"Of course! I did it before!" said Rainbow.

"Well maybe you can, but to think, the hole would be too deep down if you go that fast. I'm not trying to make an underground business. I'm trying to make a surface business! So stop fooling around Dash, and start digging!" Flare ordered Dash as he gives he a shovel.

"Why do you have to be so bossy?" asked Rainbow Dash in an angry way.

"Because I'm the boss! BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS..." said Flare.

"Will you quit it with that?!" Rainbow cried.

"Guys, chill! Fighting doesn't solve anything!" said Twilight, breaking up the argument.

"Ahem. Miss Sparkle, you seem to be goofing off. How about going back to work? Both of you!" ordered Flare. Then he walks away angry.

"He seems to be extra bossy today." said Rainbow.

"I know, but he needs help on building this business. Let's just do what he says. He'll probably give us a reward for our hard work." said Twilight in a positive mood.

"Well he doesn't have to be a jerk about it though." said Rainbow.

"I HEARD THAT! Angry face!" Flare said from the distance.

Twilight and Rainbow start digging again. Later on, the digging is complete, and they start building the walls. Rarity is building the walls out of bricks.

"This place is going to look smashing when I'm finished with it! Ah Rarity you're amazing!" Rarity said to herself.

"You maybe amazing Rarity, but you're doing it wrong. I wanted this place to LOOK like it's made of bricks. Like brick wallpaper. Not made of REAL bricks!" said Flare.

"But darling... I mean boss. Real bricks have actual style, and they feel so real! Brick wallpaper is just... blah!" complained Rarity.

"Who's the boss Rarity?" asked Flare.

"You are the boss." Rarity said in a very upsetting tone.

"Good, now do it right!" Flare ordered.

A few minutes later, AppleJack and Twilight start building the floors. But then Flare comes in very unhappy.

"What kind of floor is this?" asked Flare.

"It's teak wood, sugar cube!" said AJ.

"I said maple wood! MAPLE WOOD!" cried Flare.

"But teak wood is stronger, and not to be like Rarity, but it looks pretty stylish!" said AJ.

"Take this wood back, bring me maple wood, or you're fired!" Flare ordered.

Time moves on, everypony is still building, but Flare just keeps complaining to them. He keeps saying too small, too big, too wide, too short, too long, too dark, too white. Everypony is getting more and more angry. Nightfall came, Flare blows his whistle and gathers everypony up.

"Alright everypony, you've been working hard I see." said Flare.

"You think?" said AppleJack sarcastically.

"Time to head home, come back here 6 AM, and we'll continue!" said Flare.

"Oh sorry, Flare. That's usually the time I get set on the weather in Ponyville. I'll be here 6:30, if that's okay." asked Rainbow Dash.

"Negative! 6 o'clock in the morning, SHARP! No dilly dally!" ordered Flare.

"But it's only midnight, Flare." complained Twilight.

"So?"

"So we'd only have 6 hours of sleep."

"Actually 5 in a half hours of sleep, depending what time you get home and brush your teeth and everything. The faster you guys get everything done, the faster the business will be opened. You guys are lucky I'm giving you guys sleep at all. Smiley face. I'm such a good boss!"

There has been silence for 10 seconds, but eventually, Flare said it. "BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS!"

Rainbow Dash sighed and said, "Look, I'm going home."

"Wait! Don't you remember the 'slumber party' we were going to have?" asked Twilight as she winked.

Rainbow Dash was confused. "What slumber par... oh yeah, that's right!"

"Slumber party?! Oh that sounds like fun! May I come?" asked Flare.

"Sorry sugar cube, girls only! Except for Spike." said AppleJack.

"Alright!" said Spike cheerfully.

"Sad face. That's not fair! I am your boss! BOSS BOSS BOSS!" said Flare.

Then AppleJack said, "No you don't understand, we have... uhhh... uhhhhhhh."

Then Pinkie Pie said, "A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" Pinkie jumps around happy.

"If you have a surprise for me, and you told me about it, then it's not a surprise anymore. Remember? LOL remember Pinkie?" asked Flare.

"Oh, but you have no idea what the surprise is, darling! That means it's still a surprise! Remember?" asked Rarity.

"LOL remember Flare?" asked Spike and then he laughed.

"HEY! You can't say that! That's my thing, remember? LOL remember Spike? Actually, it's from a certain show on Ponytube." said Flare.

AppleJack looks at her wrist, which has no watch on it, and says; "Oh would ya look at the time! Well we must be goin! Night partner!"

"Good night!" said everypony, then they all walk away leaving Flare alone.

"I can't wait for the surprise! I sure am the number one boss!"

Flare walks away, but then his head comes back facing the camera, breaking the forth wall.

"HA! You thought I was going to say boss many times again, huh? Well I'm only doing it when you least expect it!" Flare's head disappears, but then comes back. "BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS! HA! Gotcha!"

Flare walks away again. Meanwhile, at Twilight's house, the ponies are gathered around, having a meeting, while it's raining outside.

"What're we gonna do? Flare's been acting pretty dang bossy ever since we started buildin his business." said AppleJack.

"I know! We have to do something about it." said Twilight.

"You know what?! I say we should just quit, and then destroy all what we started!" cried Rainbow.

"No! Destroying his business won't solve anything. Quitting on the other hand, that's a different story." Twilight said sadly.

"Yeah, I mean, I still like Flare, but getting bossed around is just too much for me to handle. It's not fun." said Pinkie Pie sadly.

"Quitting is a hard decision, especially if you're friends with the boss. BOSS BOSS... oh great he got me saying it now." said Rarity with an annoyed look.

Then Rainbow Dash said, "All in favor of quitting, say 'I'.

"I." Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity said raising their hooves, but Fluttershy and Spike didn't say anything.

"What's wrong? Don't you guys want to quit?" asked Rainbow.

"Look, Flare and I are bros. Bros for life we say! I can't quit, that's not right." said Spike.

"Whatever. C'mon Fluttershy, what's your reason?" asked Rainbow, but Fluttershy doesn't say anything. "C'mon Fluttershy are you gonna say something or what?!"

AppleJack then says to Rainbow; "C'mon Rainbow Dash, you're pushing Fluttershy here too hard!" Then AJ says to Fluttershy. "Now, c'mon Fluttershy, why won't you quit?"

"Um, well... if we quit. Wouldn't we be... hurting his feelings?" asked Fluttershy.

"Never thought of it like that." said Twilight.

"Yeah, if we just quit just like that... I mean we're his friends, and if we just quit, then maybe it would make him think that we're just like the ponies from where he's from. And I don't think he'd be happy at all." said Rarity.

"Even though he's pushing us too hard and making us mad, you should never leave a friend behind. And that's what true friendship is all about!" said Pinkie Pie with a smile.

"Yeah, so we're all on the same side now right?" asked Spike.

"Right!" everypony except Rainbow Dash says.

"Not me. Nopony tells Rainbow Dash what to do!" says Rainbow.

Twilight's door busts open. A shadow appears, letting in the rain. Everypony screams. The shadow walks inside the house, it's revealed that it's Flare, showing an angry look.

"You ponies! I have something to say for all of you!" Flare yelled.

Everypony shakes, and Flare's face becomes more and more angry. But then Flare had a sad look on his face.

"You're right. You're right. I have been bossy. I just haven't realized it." Flare said sadly. "I mean... I'm so stressed out still! I haven't gone over my difficulties that I had back in Mareami. I get so... frustrated! So mad at everything! I came here to be happy, get away from the bullies, and look at me, I became a bully myself! IT'S FOLLOWED ME HERE!" Flare sat on the ground with his head towards his legs. "What is wrong with me?" Everypony felt bad.

"Golly... his problems back home were more severe than ah thought." AppleJack said.

"And we were going to quit on him." Fluttershy said, shaking her head.

"I'm surprised you didn't. The way I treated you. I should be lucky if I was still friends with you right now." Flare said.

"But we are still friends, right girls?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah!" they all said. Flare smiled.

"I'm glad you all understand. If you gone through what I've gone through, you'd be stressed too." Flare nodded.

Everypony starts laughing.

"Now let's give that business another try, shall we?" asked Flare.

Then the next morning, everypony was working together to build the business. Everypony was happy, and was treated fairly. Flare even let them picked a few decorations. Three days later, the business was complete, and the secret was revealed!

"Wow! Flare's Pizza Shop! Sounds like a great name, Flare!" said Fluttershy.

"Yeah! Ponyville never had a pizza shop before!" said Pinkie.

"I got all the flavors! Hay pizza, veggie pizzas, or just plain cheese pizza. I even got some pasta dishes too, and salads, and soups, and lots of great drinks! Like some of these delicious sodas from my hometown." said Flare. He takes a soda fountain out of a carboard box. "Lots of great choices! Dr. Hooves, Cola, Lemon-Lime, Root beer, Diet soda, and inside there's also an iced tea fountain, freshly brewed! And best of all, my food is made with love!" then Flare takes out a pair of scissors, and walks towards the front entrance where a ribbon is in front of the door. "By the power of Equestria, and Princesses Luna and Trollestia..." Twilight then whispered in Flare's ear. "I mean... Celestia. I hereby declare Flare's Pizza Shop..." Flare then cuts the ribbon. "...OPENED!"

Everypony then cheers and heads inside. Flare is inside in his new uniform on, behind the counter.

"So Flare, looks like your new business is beautiful darling! It was really worth it!" said Rarity.

"Well I hope so. I still need employees and customers. So it's not a success yet." said Flare.

The front door opens, and two ponies named Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings walk inside.

"Bon Bon! Lyra! So nice of you two to come in and be my first customers! Happy face!" said Flare.

"Actually, we're here to apply for a job." said Bon Bon.

"Yeah, your pizza business sounds like a great place for us to work!" said Lyra.

"Alright! That's great!" said Flare, then Flare takes out some application papers. "Just fill out your applications and you'll be working here in no time!"

Bon Bon and Lyra take their applications and sit down on a table to write them down. Then the mayor of Ponyville walks through the door. Flare got excited.

"The the the the the the Mmmmm-mayor!" said Flare.

"Hello !" said the Mayor. "As the mayor of this town, I would love to be your first customer!"

"Sure! What would you like?" asked Flare.

"I would like a hay pizza, with extra cheese, thin crust." said the mayor.

"Right away, ma'am!" said Flare. Then Flare gets started making his pizza. After five minutes, he delivers it to the table. The mayor gives the pizza a taste. Then she's in shock.

"Surprised face! Oh no! I think I made it wrong!" said Flare nervously.

"This is the best pizza I ever tried! In fact, this is the first pizza I ever tried! Flare Gun, you're a great chef, and this resturant is going to be one of the most famous restaurants in Equestria!" cried the Mayor.

"HAPPY FACE! PRAISE THE WIZARDS! I'm the best! The best the best the best the best the best!" cried Flare.

And so, a week went by. Flare's restaurant became very popular. The place was packed all day. His store was opened at 8 AM, and closes at 9 PM, opened 7 days a week. Bon Bon and was in charge of the register, Lyra was one of the cooks, and Derpy Hooves also got a job as the delivery pony. Flare also helped with the cooking, and sometimes he delievers. And his business was a success! Over back at Twilight's house, Flare wrote a letter to NOT Celestia, but Luna!

"Dear Princess Luna,

It's me, Flare! You remember, you helped me get to Ponyville, and helped me raise hope to finding friendship again. I'd like to thank you again for doing so. I feel really bad, because you don't get much mail, so I'm going to do what Twilight does, writing a letter about friendship to you, so you wouldn't have to feel left out, especially after your recent events. What I learned today was to not be the bigger stallion, and if your friends helped you out, don't be the boss, BOSS BOSS BOSS, just be equal, like in math. Ewww, math! Also, I learned that... umm... yeah, I should get some stallion friends too. Hanging with the Mane Six is cool, but maybe I should make my own group. I've been seeing other ponies around, maybe they can help.

Your loyal subject,

Flare Gun."

Just then, Twilight walked downstairs and saw me. "Flare? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm writing a letter!" Flare said, then he starts singing the 'We Just Got A Letter' song from Blue's Clues. "It's a friendship letter!"

Twilight smiled. "You're making another friendship letter for Princess Celestia? I'm so proud of you, Flare!"

"Celestia? No, this is for Luna! I don't want her to feel too left out of the game, you get what I'm saying?" Flare asked.

"You know what, I actually do, and I'm prouder of you now then I've ever been. Luna's been feeling lonely. It's great seeing a loyal subject think about her!" Twilight said.

"Yeah, it's a shame lots of ponies still fear. I on the other hoof feel her pain, I've experienced it, and I don't want her to be like me. Well... in that way. If she wants to become a restaurant owner then by all means!" I said.

"Well, good job! I hope you and your shop do well!" Twilight said.

"Oh it will." Flare nodded. "Believe me it will."


	3. Chapter 3: The Cutie Mark Advisor

It's been a week and a half since Flare opened his new business. His business is still very successful. Even people from Canterlot and Cloudsdale ask for pizza. Bon Bon, Lyra Heartstrings, and Derpy Hooves have been doing an excellent job in the business.

One morning, at the Apple house, Apple Bloom wakes up and walks down for breakfast. Granny Smith is cooking some eggs for the family.

"Mornin' Apple Bloom!" said AppleJack.

"Mornin' Family! Sleep well?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Yeeup!" said Big Macintosh.

"Me too, I had a dream I was lassoin' dem bulls at the rodeo." said AppleJack. "What did you dream about, sug?"

"What do you think? Getting my cutie mark!" said Apple Bloom hoping.

"What was your cutie mark in your dream?" asked AppleJack.

Apple Bloom paused and thinked for a second. "I don't really remember all that much. But in the dream, I saw a pony... a red pony. It was a unicorn. I don't remember everythin'." said Apple Bloom confused.

"A red pony, huh? Was it Big Macintosh?" asked AppleJack.

"Nope! She said unicorn." said Big Macintosh.

"Oh... hm, let's see... I seen lots of red unicorns around. Can't ya give more detail, sug?" asked AppleJack.

Apple Bloom started to think again, with her hoof on her chin. "Hm... brown mare?"

AppleJack smiled and said, "Ah see now! It's much more clear! You must be talkin' about mah friend Flare!"

Apple Bloom smiled and put her front hooves on the table. "Yeah, it was him! Maybe he has somethin' to do with me getting mah cutie mark!"

"Maybe, sug. Maybe. Why don't ya go and see him later?" asked AppleJack.

Apple Bloom jumped out of her chair and started running to the door. "Yeah! I'll go get Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo..."

AppleJack then interrupted her. "Now hold yer bridges there, sug! School first!" she said giving her a mischievous face.

"Aww!" whined Apple Bloom sadly.

A few hours later, at the school house, the bell rung and the fillies started running out of the school. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo walked out after everypony else.

"You know what girls?" asked Apple Bloom.

"What? You have an idea about us getting our cutie marks?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Yeeup! Ah had a dream last night about getting mah cutie mark." said Apple Bloom.

"Oh really? What was your cutie mark?" asked Scootaloo.

"Ah don't remember really, but ah saw a pony in mah dream." said Apple Bloom.

"Who was that pony?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"You know that new pony, Flare?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, he's pretty awesome!" said Scootaloo. "I heard he had fantastic advanced technology from his hometown!"

"He's also the manager of the pizza parlor at the park." said Sweetie Belle. "I have to say, the food he makes over there delicious!"

"So ah was thinkin'. If Flare was in mah dream after ah got mah cutie mark, then that could mean he was responsible for gettin' it!" Apple Bloom said excited.

"Maybe we can all get our cutie marks with Flare's help too!" cried Scootaloo. "So we all going to see Flare?"

"Yeah!" cried Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. Then they all said at the same time; "Cutie Mark Crusaders away!" Then they all start running to Flare's shop.

Over at Flare's shop, Flare gives Derpy the next delivery order.

"Sup Derpy?" asked Flare. "Listen, we have two hay and shroom pizzas need to get delivered to Berry Punch, capeesh?" Flare hands Derpy the pizzas.

"You can count on me, Flare!" cheered Derpy as skipped to the door with the pizzas, but then she banged into the wall. Flare giggles and nodes at Derpy. Derpy giggles along with him, and walks out the door. Then the Cutie Mark Crusaders walk inside the shop and to the counter where Flare is.

"Hah, Flare" said Apple Bloom with a smile.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here? We have Bloomed Apple, a bell that's sweet, and the pegasus that can't fly! ROFL! J-K J-K! I didn't mean it like that Scotaloo." said Flare.

Scootaloo gave Flare an ugly look. "That wasn't funny Flare."

"LOL! Sorry about that little sis!" said Flare. "Now what could your uncle Flare did for you three?"

"Well, ah had a dream last night! And you were in it!" said Apple Bloom.

"Oh really? Happy face! That is so interesting! Flare's happy face that you thought about him in your sleep! Winky face." said Flare as he winked.

Apple Bloom giggled, "Wow, yer the funniest pony in Ponyville!" said Apple Bloom as she blushed. "Anyway, the dream was about me getting mah cutie mark. So that gave me a clue! Maybe you're responsible for me getting it!"

"Yeah, and possibly Scootaloo and I too." said Sweetie Belle.

"Oh hey, you rhymed! Scootaloo, and too. Maybe your cutie mark will be something to do with making poetry!" said Flare.

"So can you help us?" asked Scootaloo.

"I-D-K. CAN I help you? Of course I can! I help all my friends in need! LOL Sweetie Belle you're so silly! Silly willy! Praise the wizards!" said Flare.

"So what can we do to get our cutie marks?" asked Apple Bloom.

"How about answering this question first. What came first, the dragon or the egg?" asked Flare.

The crusaders got confused and started to think. "Uhhh... the egg?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Then who created the egg?" asked Flare mischieviously.

"Then it's the dragon!" said Scootaloo.

"Then where did the dragon come from? LOL!" asked Flare, then he giggled.

"What's the answer then?" cried Scootaloo.

"Exactly! There is no real answer! Like the question I keep asking, why do they name Call of Duty: Modern Warfare with a four in it?" said Flare.

"That's true." said Apple Bloom.

"So if you silly fillies want to earn your flank tattoos, then maybe you can do some work around here for me! You three can earn them, and also I'll give you all community service hours to give to your school!" said Flare.

"Sounds good! We need those if we're going to collage!" said Apple Bloom.

"Or flight collage!" said Scootaloo.

"Oh, and you think you're going to be over there anyway, figuring that you can't fly?" asked Sweetie Belle, then her and Apple Bloom laughed. Scootaloo gave them both an ugly look.

"Time to get on the edge of glory and start getting your butt tattoos!" said Flare. He hands Sweetie Belle a mop and a bucket. "Here Sweetie, you're sister loves to clean stuff, maybe you can help by mopping the floors."

"Seriously, Flare? Mopping the floors? I thought we were going to be cooking pizza with you!" whined Sweetie Belle.

"You three are not yet ready for the kitchen. Time to start off small. Maybe your what-call-it mark will be cleaning floors! That'd be awesome, huh? Lion face." said Flare.

Sweetie Belle gets upset and starts mopping the floor. Then Flare looks at Apple Bloom. "Now for your awesome job!" he says to her.

"Are you sure it's going to be awesome?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Well it's waaaay better than cleaning that teak-wood floor!" said Flare.

"What do you want me to do boss?" asked Apple Bloom with a smile.

Flare takes out some bathroom cleaning supplies. "The lavatories are nasty right now. That kid Snails ate a bread stick off the floor and got sick, so... I don't want to mention it. Get on it, girl! I have faith in you! Smiley face." said Flare with a smile. Apple Bloom wasn't happy though, so she walked into the bathroom with the cleaning supplies.

"Time for your job, little Scootie!" said Flare.

"I better not be cleaning anything!" cried Scootaloo.

"Oh no! You won't be cleaning a thing! I got the perfect job for you! And trust me, it's going to be waaay more better than Apple Bloom or Sweetie Belle's jobs." said Flare.

"Oh really?" asked Scootaloo.

"Really, really!"

"WOW! I can't wait to do it!" Scootaloo said hoping. Then a little later she was outside wearing a pizza costume, holding up a sign saying; "Buy 1 get 1 free sale at Flare's Pizza Shop!" Scootaloo didn't like it, she had an annoyed look on her face. Diamond Tiara and her friend Silver Spoon, which are two ponies from crusader's school came up to Scootaloo.

"Well, well,well! If it isn't Scootaloo!" teased Diamond Tiara.

"More like stupidloo!" teased Silver Spoon, and they both laughed.

"Wow, you sure look delicious! Does it come with extra loser?" teased Diamond Tiara, and they both laughed. Scootaloo got very mad.

"Hey, at least I have a job! I'm going to get volunteering hours and you won't!" said Scootaloo.

"Who needs volunteering? The collage I'm going to doesn't need it. It's perfect for rich fillies, like myself." said Diamond Tiara.

"C'mon Diamond, cut her some slice!" teased Silver Spoon, then they both laughed again. Scootaloo really got mad, then she started beating up Diamond Tiara. The other crusaders and Flare saw what was going on, and they went outside.

"Stop it! Stop it right now! Holy Wizard of Hope, what's going on here?" asked Flare as he broke up the fight.

Diamond Tiara stood up with sad looking eyes, she started to tear and she said; "Well... *sniff* ... I was going inside your shop for a nice healthy pizza, and then your employee here started beating up a fellow custumor for no reason!" whinned Diamond Tiara, then she started to fake cry.

"NO!" cried Scootaloo. "She's making that all up! She started to tease me, and I couldn't help it! You know how easily annoyed I can get! She was teasing me and this costume!"

Flare was in shock. "Surprise face!" said Flare, then he looked at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. "This costume is not stupid! You tease this costume, you tease me, and Rarity! She's the one who made it!"

"No, the costume's fine, sir! It's just... uhhh..." said Silver Spoon, but she didn't know what to say.

"Crystal Hat? Golden Fork? Please apologize." said Flare.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon felt guilty and apologized to Scootaloo. "Sorry, Scootaloo." they said.

"What? Oh, I didn't mean apologize to Scootaloo, I-D-C what you girls you in your free time, I wanted you to apologize to the costume." said Flare.

Diamond and Silver looked at eachother confused. Then they said, "Uhh, sorry costume?"

Flare patted Silver on the head. "There, there! Now that wasn't so hard right? What's that costume? He says he excepts your apology." said Flare.

Silver and Diamond looked at eachother again.

"Now that we're all friends now, how about some pizza? Buy one get one free sale is going on! Let's have some pizza! Praise the Wizards!" said Flare.

After a few hours went by, it was closing time. As Flare was locking the door, the crusaders come up to him and complain.

"We did all you said, Flare, and we still don't have our cutie marks!" complained Apple Bloom.

"Patients young ones!" said Flare. "No patients leads to the dark side, and you'll never get your cutie marks while you complain."

"Ooookay, so what do we do now?" asked Scootaloo.

"So the Pizza shop isn't your destiny. But there's lots of cool junk back at my place. How about come over and I'll show you how the Flarester likes to roll! ROFL!" said Flare as he laughed. So Flare bounced around town and started singing:  
>"So if you want your flank tattoos, I will be your guide<br>There are so many things in the world if you gave it a try  
>Like cutting in front of a line, or give an old pony a drink<br>Or you can challenge your friends to staring contest, if you promise not to blink!"

Apple Bloom sang next:  
>"But Flare, what can we do, we're just three average fillies...<br>We get teased by our blank flanks..."

Flare sang next:  
>"... say cheese!" Flare flashed a camera at her.<br>"Now if you want your flank tattoos, you can try that  
>Wrtiing a book about World Party II, or even the Cat in the Hat.<br>But don't get copyright infringement, because then you'll totally get sued  
>You can try beating up a blender who knows great kung fu!"<p>

Scootaloo sang next:  
>"Please Flare, make some sense, I don't get what you're saying<br>We need your help right now, but we have no money for paying."

"Oh that sucks, I won't help you then." Flare said.  
>"WHAT!?" the CMCs cried out.<br>"I'm only messing with ya, oh my Luna!" Flare said, and continued singing:  
>"So if you want your flank tattoo, you will certainly shine.<br>Instead you're not anypony's son... get it? Sun?" The CMCs all glared at me. "Eh, everypony's a critic. So, what are you girls good at?"

Sweetie Belle sang:  
>"I am good at singing, decorating, and sparks<br>Also good at writing, drawing, and..." Then everypony hears like somepony past gas. "That was not me." Sweetie said nervously.

The four of them started singing at the same time:  
>"So if we want our flank tattoos, we have to do our best<br>Like falling into the SPARTA pit, and taking the SAT test  
>As long as we believe in, nothing will stop us.<br>And we got lots of help, from a toy buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!" The song ends.

"Wait, we do?" Scoots asked.

The four of them walk to Flare's trailer, and Spike waits outside his trailer.

"Sup brah?" said Flare.

"Flare mah man!" cried Spike. They gave eachother a bro-hoof. "Hey crusaders! What are they doing here?"

"Flare's going to help us get our cutie marks by teaching us how to play video games!" cheered Sweetie Belle.

"Really? Well if it's video games you want to learn, you've come to the right place! Mah bro Flare here is a pro at the games!" said Spike.

"To tell the truth, Spike here actually learned my video games pretty quick. He's turning into a pro on the XBOX himself!" said Flare patting Spike on the head.

"Wow, if playing video games is easy, then we'll for sure get our cutie marks!" cheered Scootaloo.

Flare turns off his security system and they all walk inside. They head inside the lounge where the XBOX is.

"Wow! Sure is pretty awesome in here! As awesome as an earth pony in Cloudsdale!" said Apple Bloom.

"Yeah it's pretty uber, huh?" said Flare. "Come get a bean bag chair and I'll show you how to play some games!"

"Ooh! Play this one!" said Spike holding one of Flare's games.

"Halo: Reach! Leet choice brah!" said Flare. He takes the Halo: Reach box and takes out the CD and puts it in the console.

"What's this game about?" asked Sweetie Belle, as she sat down.

"Umm... Sweetie... that's where I sit." Flare said, pointing to where she's sitting at.

"Sit next to me!" Sweetie suggested.

Flare was silent for a second, then he shook his head and said; "Nooo, I sit there."

"What's the difference?" Sweetie asked.

"What's the difference?" Flare asked.

"Here we go!" Spike said with an annoyed tone.

"In the winter, that chair is close enough to the radiator to remain warm, yet not so close for it being too hot. It represents a spot where a cross-breeze is pathed by opening windows there and there. It faces the TV where's not direct so I can talk to ponies, yet not so close where it looks weird. I can go on, but... I think I made my point." Flare explained.

"So... you want me to move?" Sweetie asked.

"Well, I..." Flare was about to say, but Spike cuts him off.

"Just sit somewhere else!"

"Fine." Flare said with an attitude. He started walking around the room to find a place to sit, but there was no place he could agree on. He nearly sat down at certain places, but he got back up, and he still couldn't agree of where to sit.

Eventually Spike got impatient and yelled; "Flare, SIT!" He sat down at the nearest spot. It wouldn't agree with him, but he went with it.

"So what's this game about?" Sweetie asked.

"An alien race known as the covenant is at war with the humans. They attack one of their planets. One planet is called Reach. The covenant came to attack, and YOU, meaning Noble 6 who is Reach's main character, has to save the planet and kill all the aliens!" explained Flare.

"Killing? Isn't killing... bad?" asked Apple Bloom.

"It's only bad if you do it in real life. Never kill in real life! Killing in a video game however is a different story. Lion face." said Flare.

"I dunno about you girls, but I'm in!" said Scootaloo. She tries to pick up one of the XBOX controllers, but can't because she has no fingers. "How do you hold this thing? I don't have a horn like you!"

"Oh right, I forgot." said Flare. "See that closet over there?"

"Yeah." said Scootaloo.

"Look in there and see if you can find some of those robotic fingers. It'll help you play this game." said Flare. Scootaloo walks to the closet and grabs two pairs of fingers. She sits back down on the bean bag and picks up the controller.

"Wow, this thing is so much easier to hold!" said Scootaloo. Flare starts to giggle.

"What's so funny?" asked Scootaloo.

"Nothing, nothing. Forget it." said Flare.

"So what do I do now?" asked Scootaloo.

"Choose your own avatar. It means you can decorate a model for yourself when you're on XBOX." said Flare.

"Cool! Like decorating?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Just like my sister!" said Sweetie Belle.

So Scootaloo creates her avatar, and they start up the main menu on Halo: Reach.

"What do you want to do, Scootaloo?" asked Flare. "Oooh I rhymed! Praise the Wizards!"

"What's there to do?" asked Scootaloo.

"There's campaign mode, where you save Reach from the aliens. It's singleplayer, which means you'll be by yourself. Unless we're doing co-op mode. Then you get a partner to play along with you!" said Flare.

"What's Forge?" asked Apple Bloom.

"It means you can edit maps on Reach to make it more suitable for your battles on multiplayer. It's also good for machinima!" said Flare.

"Multiplayer? Does that mean you save Reach with multiple players?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Not exactly. You actually fight your partner in-game. It's pretty fun. Spike and I do it sometimes." said Flare.

"But if you have the internet connected, you can play other players from around the world!" said Spike.

"No you don't." said Flare.

"What? But I thought you said..." said Spike confused.

"J-K LOLOLOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare.

"Wow dude, really?" said Spike.

"Wow really? You can fight other players from around the world?" asked Scootaloo.

"Yep! You can team up too if you want. But I must warn you, fighting players is not like fighting NPCs from singleplayer." said Flare.

"NPCs? I thought we were killing aliens?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"NPCs are non-player characters. They're easier to fight, depending which difficulty you're in. NPCs are like robots. They do what they're programed to do." said Flare.

"Wow! Robotic aliens!" cried Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, something like that." said Flare. So Flare starts the game. They play slayer mode, playing the Spire map.

"So how do we do this?" asked Scootaloo.

"Move the left joystick to walk. Move the right joystick to look around. The back top-right button is to shoot..." Flare explained the controls to Scootaloo. It took alot of practice, but she finally got the hang of it. Although she kept on dying. Everytime she dies she gets more and more angry. She even eventually screams and throws the controller at the soda machine, then a Dr. Hooves soda came out.

"NICE Scootaloo! I never thought you can get a soda like that!" cried Flare.

"This game is so stupid and hard!" whinned Scootaloo.

"I wanna try it! But I wanna do singleplayer. You said it's easier." said Apple Bloom.

"Alright! Good choice! Video game cadets should always take it slow before going into the front lines!" said Flare.

After hours went by. Neither Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle or Scootaloo did well on the game. They even tried some other of Flare's games too, but that didn't work. Nopony even got a cutie mark. Soon they tried the PC games, but that didn't work. The crusaders eventually got really stressed out. So Flare took them to his fish tank. After a few minutes watching Flare's fish, they finally calmed down.

"Oh Flare, we tried everything you love to do, and we still don't have our cutie marks! Maybe mah dream was just a dream, it wasn't the future at all." Apple Bloom said very sadly.

"There there, Apple Bloom! There there!" said Flare putting his left hoof on Apple Bloom's back. "I know one day you'll get your butt tattoos. You just have to wait. Like I said, you have to be patient, otherwise it's down the dark side you go!" said Flare.

"You know Flare, you're right!" Sweetie Belle said putting a smile on her face. "Even though we can't wait for our cutie marks forever, but someday we'll get them, we just need patients!"

"And who cares if everypony in all of Ponyville has cutie marks before we do, we'll get them one day! We just have to keep tryin' and not give up!" said Apple Bloom putting a smile on her face.

"You guys should write a letter to the princess, tell them what you've learned!" said Spike.

"Alright! Thanks for everything Flare, you're the best!" said Sweetie Belle.

"If you have anyother awesome stuff to teach us that you think we'll be good at, let us know. The video games are just not our thing." Scootaloo said.

"Hugs?" asked Flare holding up his arms. "Where's the love? The love? The love? Lion face."

The crusaders went to Flare and gave him a hug. Spike was wanting a hug too, so he held out his arms and started to walk to them.

"Hey! This is a hug between me and the crusaders! Stay outta it!" said Flare.

"Whatever, I didn't want a hug anyway!" Spike teased and laughed.

"Bye, Flare! Thanks for everything!" they all said, and they walked out of the trailer. As they were walking out to the streets of Ponyville, it shows signs on each of them's backs. Scootaloo's sign says, "Forever a dodo." Sweetie Belle's sign says, "I'm bad at cleaning floors." and Apple Bloom's sign says, "I wish Flare was my brother instead of Big Mac."

Flare and Spike giggled as they watched the crusaders head home, then gave eachother a bro-hoof. Then I wrote a letter to Luna:  
>"Dear Princess Luna,<br>What Mr. Flare here learned today was helping those in need, which he already knew, but you know what? I know three little fillies need to escape the big bad bullies by earning their flank tattoos. I'll do all I can to help, but it's nice settling once in a while from the new shop to try new stuff. Yeah, not really much learned today, but just a little something for ya.  
>Your loyal subject,<br>Flank Poop. Heheheheheheh! I mean, Flare Gun."


	4. Chapter 4: The Unicorn Games

Two days have gone by since Flare helped out the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Over at Flare's house, Flare was vacuuming his carpet in his bedroom. He was listening to the Red Hot Chili Peppers on his Ipod while he was cleaning. He was dancing like a maniac and using his vacuum as a guitar. Three of his fish (Rainbow, Dorthey, and Darrel) were looking at Flare like he was crazy. Flare eventually saw them look at him like that.

"What?" he asked the fish with a concerned look on his face. "You think I'm crazy or something? Serious face."

The fish looked at eachother and shook their heads yes. His yoyo loach and albino catfish (Yoyo and Piddles) were holding out knives and forks, hinting that they're hungry. His white molly, Pearl, came to Flare holding her nose and pointed to Yoyo. Yoyo shook his head no and pointed to Piddles.

"Don't worry guys, I'll feed you and clean the tank later. I'm just vacuuming the floor right now." said Flare. Then the doorbell rung, and he walked to the door and opened it. It was Spike.

"Sup brah?" said Flare holding out his hoof.

"Wuss up?" asked Spike giving him a bro-hoof.

"I was just doing my Sunday chores. I was just vacuuming, and then I need to clean out the fish tank. Pearl says Yoyo is stinky, but Yoyo says Piddles is stinky. Darrel, Rainbow and Dorthey think I'm crazy, after dancing around with the vacuum cleaner." said Flare as he gave an embarrassing smile and squeed.

Spike gave Flare an annoyed look. "Ooooooookay." he said. "So did you hear the news?"

"The news that Pinkie Pie is hosting a party for Rainbow Dash's turtle? Yeah, I know, I was going to head over there as soon as I was done here." said Flare.

"No, not that." Spike took out a flyer and said; "The Ponyville Unicorn games are coming tomorrow!"

"Oh that? Yeah, I was training. I already signed up. It's nice to have a friendly contest, huh? Lion face." said Flare.

"Oh you were training? Let's see what you got!" said Spike.

"Alright! Let me finish my chores and I'll meet you at the place where the contest is taking place. Oh I rhymed!" said Flare.

Later, Flare and Spike head to the field next to Sweet Apple Acres where the contest is taking place. Flare is wearing a headband, and a shirt that says: "Hug here for Pony Cheer!" Flare is jogging in place with his eyes closed. Spike is next to him with a whistle.

"Alright Flare, you ready?" asked Spike.

"Ready as spaghetti! With meatballs! Mischievous face!" said Flare.

"Alright! Show me what ya got!" said Spike. "Annnnnnnnnnd... GO!"

Flare goes into his satchel and takes out some stuff and shows them to Spike.

"Alright I have 40 bits, some gum... I'll take that now." Flare takes the gum and starts chewing it, and blows a bubble. "I also have some business cards for my business, my Ipod, my phone, and a picture of Fluttershy that she gave me when I met her. She says I should always have this picture with me, it gives me good luck. Smiley face."

Spike slaps his forehead with his hand. "No, Flare. I didn't mean show me what you have. I mean show me some cool tricks with your horn."

Flare laughed. "LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" he said. "I knew that! Why so serious? Lion face. Alright then!"

Flare gets buffed up, and stretches himself out, then spits out his gum, then stretches some more. He stretches for a while. Spike looks at his watch and says, "Are you quite finished?"

"NO! I'm just about to get started! Mischievous face!" cried Flare.

Exercise music comes on in the background, then Flare gets started with his training. Flare runs around the race track with Spike on his back, yelling with a megaphone, telling Spike to go faster and pick up the pase.

Flare then does push ups, pull ups, sit ups, and jumping jacks with Spike blowing his whistle and writing on his clipboard.

Flare then shoots a flare into the sky and lands at the other side of the arena. Spike takes out a tape measure to measure his distance, then gives Flare a thumbs up. Flare smiles and gives a squee, then Spike writes on his clipboard again.

After that, Flare activates his hornsaber and starts cutting up fruits and veggies, and makes a salad. Spike stops his stopwatch, looks at it, and shakes his head yes to Flare, then Flare winks at Spike. Then Spike writes on his clipboard again.

Then then next exercise, Flare looks at a building with a sign that says; "Ready for demolition." Flare activates his horn and shoots a giant laser through the building and it gets demolished. Flare smiles, then Spike writes on his clipboard again. We take a look at what Spike was writing on his clipboard, and all this time he was drawing a picture of Rarity and himself getting married.

The last exercise, Flare activated his horn and he was grunting and sweating real hard. Then objects around him started floating, including Spike. After a little while, he eventually deactivated his horn. Spike and Flare highfived eachother and said, "YEAH!"

So Spike and Flare started walking home. It's almost sunset.

"Wow! I have to say Flare, you have great talents with your horn. You can't lose with that shoop da whoop on your side!" said Spike.

"Thanks, brah!" said Flare. "Smiley face. I'm going to win this thing! Like it or not! So what's the prize?"

"The prize is a trophy and a free week's vacation with the princess in Canterlot." said Spike.

"Princess Luna?" asked Flare.

"No, Princess Celestia." said Spike.

"Sad face. I wanted to spend time with Princess Luna. Why does Princess Trollestia have to keep taking all the credit for everything? They never show Luna anymore. So what she wanted to let the moon stay up forever? It sucks for the other side of the world, they'd be getting sun forever, so it really doesn't matter. And besides it's all in the past, let Luna have some credit. Don't let Celestia take all the credit!" said Flare.

"Well I somewhat agree with you, bro." said Spike.

The two of them pass Rarity's place.

"Oh, I'm going to go see what Rarity is up to, alright?" asked Spike.

"No problemo brah! I'll see you tomorrow! If you need me, I'm going over to the Cafe and get some grub." said Flare.

"Bye Flare, I'm rooting for you tomorrow! You're gonna win!" cried Spike from the distance after Flare already walked away.

Spike walks inside Rarity's shop and sees Rarity making an outfit.

"Oh Opal! Look at this fantastic looking outfit! It'll be perfect for when I win the unicorn games! Don't you think it's fantastic?" Rarity asked Opal.

Opal shakes her head no.

"Oh c'mon darling, it's wonderful! One thing for sure is I Rarity will win the games and I'll spend a whole week in Canterlot!" cried Rarity, then she starts giggling.

"Hi Rarity!" said Spike.

"Spikey-wikey!" said Rarity in her sweet voice as she gives Spike a hug. "Come to see me in my fabulous new outfit?"

"Sure! I bet you'll look great!" said Spike.

"Oh Spike you're such a sweetie!" said Rarity. Then Spike blushed.

Rarity puts on her outfit, and Spike gets amazed.

"Wow Rarity! You look wonderful!" said Spike.

Rarity blushed. "Stop it Spike!" then she giggled. "And it's all thanks to my magic! Wanna see me whip up another one? See how I Rarity, has the best magic in Ponyville?"

"Of course!" said Spike.

Rarity activates her horn and lots of her supplies start floating, then her magic makes her a another outfit, Spike's size. When she finished, she puts it on Spike.

"Of Spikey, you're adorable!" said Rarity.

"Wow, this is a great outfit!" said Spike. "I'm rooting for you tomorrow! You're gonna win!"

"Thank you Spike! Now, it's getting late, I suppose Twilight would want you back home." said Rarity.

"Alright, cya Rarity!" said Spike as he walks out the door.

"Bye Spikey-wikey! I'll see you tomorrow! Root for me!" said Rarity as she blows a kiss to him.

Spike walks back to Twilight's and heads inside. "Hi Twilight!" he says after he walks in. Twilight is inside using her magic to organize her books, and do the chores around her house at the same time.

"Oh hi Spike!" said Twilight.

"Wow! You're doing everything around your house yourself? At the same time?" asked Spike in shock.

"Well I don't need to brag, but yes. I don't want to sound like a jerk, but I'm winning this year's unicorn games!" said Twilight.

"Wow! I must say after doing this, and doing what you did when Trixie was in town, you're really the most talented unicorn in Ponyville! I'm rooting for you tomorrow! You're gonna win!" said Spike.

"Thank you Spike! I am gonna win tomorrow... I mean, if I do it's great, but others winning would be okay too!" said Twilight. "As long as you're rooting for me, I'll be alright!" Twilight then looks at Spike's new outfit. "Where did you get that outfit?"

"Oh this?" said Spike. "I got it from..." Spike paused, because if Twilight finds out that Spike was rooting for Rarity, because she gave him the outfit, Twilight would be very upset. "I got it from... uhhhh..."

"I knew it!" said Twilight as she got angry. "You're rooting for Rarity!"

"It's not what you think!" cried Spike.

"Spike, you said it yourself, I'm the best unicorn!" said Twilight.

"I did... it's just... you know how I feel about Rarity, right?" asked Spike as he gave an embarrassing smile.

"I can't believe she bribbed you! That's not right! I have to go talk to her!" Twilight said angry, then she walked out the door.

"Oh no! This isn't good! Because of me I started a conflict! Twilight would've been cool if she lost in the games, but she needs my support to even have fun in it!" cried Spike, Spike was very worried, then he followed her to Rarity's.

Twilight and Spike went to Rarity's place. Twilight marched up to Rarity's bedroom along with Spike behind her. Rarity was brushing her hair, but then Twilight kicked the door open, which surprised Rarity. Twilight marched inside on her bed where Rarity was sitting, and Spike was hiding behind the dresser.

Rarity became very nervous. "Twilight! What a surprise!" she said. "What can I do you for?"

"I can't believe you bribed Spike!" yelled Twilight.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Rarity as sweat started going down her face.

"I don't mind losing, but turning my own dragon against me just crosses the line!" cried Twilight.

"I just gave him an outfit." said Rarity, then she stood up on her bed with an angry face. "But I'll have you know that I, the great Rarity, will shine in the Unicorn Games tomorrow, and she will win her trip to Canterlot!"

Twilight stood up on Rarity's bed next to her grunting close to her face. "Oh yeah? Just because you let Spike root for you in the contest, I'm not gonna let you win!" cried Twilight.

"Oh yeah?!" said Rarity.

"You know it!" said Twilight. They grunted at eachother giving eachother an evil look.

"Heeeeeeey laaaaadies!" said Flare just outside Rarity's door, standing on his hind legs, posing, giving them a mischievous look. "Awwww! Playing around in bed together? How cute is that! Lion face." He said, and giggled.

"What is it, Flare?" asked Twilight.

"I heard your conversation. Looks like we really have some competition!" said Flare.

"You're competing in the Unicorn Games too?" asked Rarity.

"Roger that! Mischievous face! And I got my bro Spike here to root for me in the contest! Right Spike ol bro?" said Flare then he winked at Spike.

"Well... uhhhh..." Spike got really nervous, because he said he was going to root for all of them, and say they're gonna win.

"Spike? You promised Flare you were rooting for him? I thought you were rooting for me?" cried Rarity as she got angry.

"Spike, you said it yourself. You're rooting for me, remember?" asked Twilight.

"I don't think so Twilight, he said he was going to root for me first!" said Flare.

"Spike, I'm your best friend! You known me all your life!" Twilight said to Spike smiling.

"Spikey wikey! Don't listen to them! I know you want to root for me!" Rarity said Spike posing and blinking her eyes.

"C'mon Spike, we're bros! Bros for life, brah! You wouldn't want to let a bro down! That's breaking the bro code!" said Flare.

"I'll get a big juicy Ruby, just for you!" said Twilight.

"Non-sense, I'll give you my entire collection of rubies!" said Rarity.

"Rubies don't even last long! I'll give you my spare XBOX 360, it'll last longer. Winkey face." said Flare.

"If you root for me, you don't have to do any chores for a month! I'll serve you! Anything your heart desires!" said Twilight.

"I'll take you on a romantic vacation! You and me!" said Rarity.

"I'll take you to ComicCon with me! You'll love it!" said Flare.

Spike started getting angry and holding his ears. The three unicorns just kept bribing Spike. "STOP IT!" he cried. "What if I rooted for all of you?"

"Just to tell you the truth Spike, I don't care who you root for. Sometimes it's fun pretending that you're having an unfriendly competition." said Twilight.

"Oh well then root for me, Spike!" said Rarity.

"C'mon guys, let's not push Spike to hard. He'll decide, whoever wins, wins! Let's just pretend we're having an unfriendly competition. It's really fun!" said Flare.

"Alright!" said Twilight with a smile, then she turned angry. "Now I'm going to win this contest whether you like it or not!"

"You wish! I'm going to Canterlot!" said Rarity.

"We'll see tomorrow! Now good night worthy opponents!" said Flare. Then Twilight, Flare and Spike left Rarity's, and Rarity slammed the door behind them. Then she giggled. "Flare's right, this is fun!" she said.

The next day, it was time for the Unicorn Games. Everypony in town were at the bleachers cheering. Spike and Pinkie Pie were hosting the game, and Fluttershy was in charge of the music.

"Good morning, everypony! And welcome to the first ever Ponyville Unicorn Games!" said Spike. "Today seems like a nice day for some unicorn magic, wouldn't you agree Pinkie Pie?"

"Yes I do, Spike!" said Pinkie Pie. "And we go down to see our unicorns getting ready to start! Looks like it's going to be fun! Party at my place when this is over!" The crowd cheered.

The ponies are down below getting ready to start. They're stretching out, and testing their horns.

"Good luck ladies! You're gonna need it! Winkey face." said Flare.

"Thank you, but I don't need your luck. I can win this contest with my eyes closed!" said Rarity.

"Oh that can be arranged! Mischievious face!" said Flare.

Twilight laughed. "Don't make me laugh, I have the best magic in town. You can't beat the kind of magic that I hold on my grasp!"

"How come you said 'don't make me laugh' when you just laughed?" asked Flare.

"Wisepony, huh? Well this time the joke's on you!" said Twilight with an evil grin on her face.

"In your dreams, Twilight! What's better than the magic of fashion? That's the best magic!" said Rarity.

Rainbow Dash blows her whistle and says; "Alright unicorns! Let's show Equestria what you're made of! We're just about to start, so get ready, stay cool, and be awesome! Not as awesome as me, but you know."

"Yeah, tell that to the others!" Rarity said and laughed.

Pinkie Pie and Spike start introducing the contestants. "Our first unicorn is one with love and compassion, she's good with the harp, and has the magic of great understanding and love!" said Pinkie. "Please give a big round of applause to Lyra Heartstrings!" The crowd cheers for Lyra. Lyra waves at the other ponies.

Spike introduces the next contestant. "Our next contestant knows great magics with anything that's liquid! His village got destroyed in his past, and has a slight accent, give it up for Aquatic Armor!" The crowd cheers for him. Aqua was a brown pony with blue armor, and has green and blue hair. He waved at the crowd.

"Finally! Another OC! I thought I was the only one in this story!" Flare said, breaking the fourth wall.

"Hello there!" Aqua greeted.

"Your village was destroyed? I feel bad, man. I'm so sorry." Flare said.

"Eh, it's alright. I got over it. It's just me and mah sister Wind Racer." Aqua said.

"Oh, alright. I'm Flare, by the way." Flare said, holding out his hoof.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Aquatic Armor!" Aqua said, shaking his hoof.

"We should hang sometime. I'm getting tired of the Mane 6." Flare said to him.

Pinkie Pie introduces the next contestant. "Up next is the unicorn that knows the passion for fashion! She knows every little detail, and can be a great distraction for any of the male ponies! Give it up for Rarity!" The crowd cheers for Rarity. Rarity waves and blows everypony kisses.

Spike introduces next. "Our next unicorn is the unicorn that knows the magic of friendship! She once saved Ponyville from a Ursa Minor and can preform more magic tricks than anypony! Give it up for Ponyville's own Twilight Sparkle!" The crowd cheers. Twilight waves and activates her horn. She uses her magic to take muffins from the snack stand and gives everypony one.

"MUFFINS!" cried Derpy.

Pinkie Pie is next for introduction. "And saves the best for last: This unicorn knows how to make anypony laugh! He owns the best pizza parlor in Equestria and you'll get a kick outta his magic! Put your hooves together for Flare Gun!" The crowd cheers for Flare.

Flare stands on his hind legs and yells; "I'MA FIRIN MAH LAZOR! SHOOP DA WHOOP!" Flare goes back on his fours, puts his head down, and a giant laser shoots out of his horn. It hits the snack bar, and food and drinks start falling from the sky, and the audience catches some. Then Flare bows to the audience.

"Wow! That was amazing!" cried Spike. "Well it looks like we can start..." Spike gets interrupted by fog that appeared out of nowhere behind the contestants.

A shadow appears in the fog. "Fillies and gentlecolts!" said the shadow. "Prepare to be amazed by the power of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" The fog clears revealing Trixie.

"What in tarnation?" cried AppleJack in the audience. "Is she suppose to be here? I thought we ran her out of town?"

"I guess she's back in time for the unicorn games. Let's see her get humiliated again!" said Rainbow Dash giving AppleJack the hoof.

"Hear this Ponyville! The Great and Powerful Trixie has improved! No more making up stories this time, because the Great and Powerful Trixie will win the Unicorn Games by default" cried Trixie as confetti pops out behind her, but then Trixie twitched, and Flare heard something electric was going on inside her.

"Well, well, well! The Great and Powerful Trixie! Ready to get out-magiced, again?" teased Twilight.

"Stand away worthy opponent!" said Trixie. "The Great and Powerful Trixie will never again be out-magiced! Became the Great and Powerful Trixie..."

"Yawn!" said Flare."You bore me sister. Zee zee zee zee zee zee zee zee zee zee zee."

"Well who is this?" said Trixie. "Another unicorn to humiliate? Well no offense, but not even your pathetic magic can beat the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"You never even seen my magic, Greatly Annoying Trixie! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare. "With my shoop da whoop on my side, nothing can stop the Leet and Hilarious Flare Gun! Dun dun dada! Pony power!"

"Well let's see what you unicorns got against the Generous and Fabulous Rarity!" said Rarity.

"In your dreams sweet cheeks!" said Trixie.

Rarity gets real angry. "SWEET CHEEKS?! WHY I OUTTA!"

Twilight holds back Rarity. "Calm down Rarity, she'll get her pain and humiliation when the time comes." said Twilight.

A few minutes later, Pinkie Pie explains the first event. "Fillies and Gentlecolts, time for our first fun event: The Target Range! Each unicorn would have to use their special magic to destroy each target!"

"Wow, Pinkie. Looks like it's going to take alot to break these targets!" said Spike. "Let's see who's the best at destroying the target! Whoever destroys the target in the most epic way, wins!"

Rainbow Dash flies up to the sky and blows her whistle, hinting everypony should begin. Lyra Heartstrings takes out her harp and plays for the target. The target is still in place. Lyra gets mad and starts playing the harp even harder, but nothing happens. Eventually she gets really mad and kicks the target, and the target gets knocked down. Then she smiles and gives out a squee.

Aqua then uses his magic to bring the water from the river nearby, and uses it to splash on the target, and it knocks over.

Rarity uses her magic to decorate the target. The target does look nicer, but it's still in place.

Twilight uses her power to summon a giant rock, and smashes the target. Twilight smiles.

"Oh yeah?" said Trixie. "The great and powerful Trixie can do better than all of you! Watch the power of Trixie to see how true magic works!" Trixie summons lightning and destroys the target using it. "Top that!"

"Affirmative!" said Flare. "I'MA CHARGIN' MAH LAZOR!" Flare's horn starts glowing. "SHOOP DA WHOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Then the his giant laser completely vaporizes the target.

"And now crowd, you'll be judges!" said Spike. "Each of you have notepads on your seat. Write down who you think won, and we'll discuss the winner."

The ponies are writing down who they think won.

"Nothing can beat the Great and powerful Trixie!" said Trixie.

"Ah beg to differ, ah really liked what Rarity did to her target." Aqua said.

"Are you kidding? While Flare has that SHOOP DA WHOOP, he's invulnerable!" said Lyra.

Rarity and Flare smiled and gave a squee.

"Oh what? Nobody thought I was good?" complained Twilight.

"I thought you were good." said Flare with a smile. "But I did better! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! Praise the Wizards!"

"And the votes are in! YAY!" cried Pinkie. "And the winner is... FLARE GUN!" the crowd cheered.

"Oh yeah! Like a boss! LIKE A BOSS! LIKE A BOSS! BOSS BOSS BOSS!" cheered Flare.

Everypony gave him a look. Trixie then went really close to Flare's face and said; "You might have been lucky this time, but mark my words: this will be your only win!"

"Kay." said Flare. Then Flare takes out a pad and writes down all that Trixie said. "There we go! Lion face!"

Trixie then smacks the notepad away.

"Sad face." said Flare. "You're mean."

After a few minutes went by, it was time for the next event. "Our next event is the Magic of Cooking!" explained Pinkie. "Our contestants must cook up a great meal! Our judges are Bon Bon, Ditzy Doo, and Berry Punch! After our contestants make their meals, whoever makes the best meal, wins!"

Everypony starts using their magic to cook some meals. Lyra Heartstrings makes a pizza.

"Hey I was going to make that!" complained Flare. "IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!" Flare uses his shoop da whoop to destroy all his cooking supplies. "Oops. Lion face. This is an embarrassing." he said.

"I guess it's not all the time your shoop da whoop comes in handy, huh?" teased Twilight. Twilight makes up a disgusting looking batch of tacos.

Rarity makes a delicious looking cake, then puts a Spike and a Rarity toy-sized replica on top.

"Wow! For this round, I'm rooting for Rarity! WOO!" cried Spike.

Then Trixie makes some spaghetti, and Aqua makes a ginger-bread village. After that, everypony was done.

"Alright, everypony looks like their done cooking. Now for the judges!" said Pinkie.

The judges went to taste disgusting-looking Twilight's tacos first.

"Ew! That's disgusting! I'm not even gonna try this!" said Bon Bon.

"Look I'm not really good cook. Spike usually cooks the meals in the house." said Twilight.

"Aw c'mon Bon Bon, don't be like that! Don't knock it till you tried it!" said Berry picking up a taco and eats it. She spits it out.

"Mah turn!" said Derpy. She takes a taco and eats it. "Hmm! This is delicious!" she said licking her lips. Bon Bon and Berry gave Derpy a very disgusted look.

They next go to Flare's destroyed cooking area. They say nothing, and walk over to the Aqua's ginger-bread town. They taste it.

"Best thing I had so far, I'll say." said Bon Bon.

"I agree." said Berry.

"It didn't have a taste in it though." said Derpy.

"Exactly." Bon Bon and Berry said at the same time.

They walk over to Rarity's cake and gave it a taste.

"Hmmm! I wouldn't be surprised if you were going to make the royal wedding cake!" said Bon Bon.

"Aw, the dolls you put on top look so cute!" said Berry.

"Vanilla? Where's the chocolate? This cake lacks chocolate." said Derpy.

Then the judges check out Trixie's spaghetti that has eyeballs inside.

"My fellow judges, I give you the Great and Powerful Trixie's Spaghetti and Eyeballs!" said Trixie.

"Ew! No!" said Bon Bon.

"Eyeballs, really?" said Berry.

"Stop teasing me!" cried Derpy.

And lastly they check Lyra's pizza.

"Oh, automatic winner!" said Bon Bon.

"But you didn't even taste it yet." said Lyra.

Bon Bon gave Lyra a smile. "I don't have to taste it to know that it's good." Lyra smiled at Bon Bon giving a squee.

Berry gives the pizza a taste. "Amazing! I got to tell someone about this!" then Berry starts singing and dancing around. "Hey all you ponies, hey all you ponies, hey all you ponies won't you listen to me! I just had a pizza, no ordinary pizza, a pizza made by Lyra Heartstrings!" Then Lyra gives some pizza to the other contestants. "Hey man, you got to try this pizza. It's no ordinary pizza. It's the tastiest pizza in Equestria!" Then Berry stood on the cooking counter. "AH De ba da ba doo ba da ba de ba da da yeeeeeeeeeaaaaah! Thank you!" Berry bowed and the crowd cheered.

"Looks like we have our winner! Lyra Heartstrings!" said Spike. The crowd cheered for her.

Flare mumbled to himself. "That's my recipe you know."

Trixie got mad and walked close to Lyra's face. "You're messing with the wrong unicorn sister." she said to her. Lyra got scared.

"Hey leave her alone, Trixie!" said Twilight.

"Oh yeah? Who's going to stop me?" teased Trixie.

Rarity growled at Trixie, looking like she's going to attack her.

Trixie got startled then calmed down. "Very well then, she's not on my humiliation list." said Trixie as she walked away smacking Lyra with her tail.

"Surprise face!" said Flare, then he got angry. "That unicorn's really a jerk. I gots to keep my eye on her. Nopony messes with Flare's friends, or employees! Angry face."

The next event was a music contest. Aqua won. The event after that was a decorating contest, and Rarity won that. Then there was a magician contest, and Trixie won that. Then the next round was defeating a three headed dragon, Twilight won that. Now time for the final event.

Pinkie then whispered on her microphone; "Alright everypony, time for the final event! And in this event, you must go through this obstacle course, without using magic! First you must balance on the beam and avoid getting knocked over by the things going back and forth. Then you must swing from rope to rope and avoid getting fallen in the water. If you fall, you'll have to start that part of the course all over again! And last, you must climb the rock-climbing wall, and reach the top and take the flag. Whoever gets the flag first will be our champion!"

"Wow, this looks pretty difficult." said Twilight.

"I agree. I don't want to get water all over my mare!" complained Rarity.

"Easy pessy! The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't need magic to get through this course!" said Trixie.

"This is going to be possum grade awesome! Parkerlot here I come! Good luck ladies!" said Flare.

"It's Canterlot, not Parkerlot." said Twilight then she giggled.

"Whatever! I'm still gonna win! Flex! Mischievous face!" said Flare while flexing.

"Are you unicorn ready?" asked Rainbow Dash, then she blows her whistle.

The unicorns run to the balance beam, avoiding the rubber things that try to hit you. Flare and Lyra got hit a couple of times and fell over, Trixie pushes Rarity and Twilight over. They get really mad at her. Aqua and Trixie make it over without problems. Everypony eventually made it to the rope swinging. Aqua was first, but Trixie pushed her out of her own rope and took it. Lyra gets mad, and then pushes Trixie out of the rope swing, and she falls. Lyra, Rarity, Twilight and Flare made it to the walk climbing wall. They really have a hard time climbing it, they slip a couple of times and fall a couple of rocks, but not the ground. Trixie and Aqua eventually caught up. Flare was in the lead, he was almost to the top along with Twilight, Rarity and Lyra behind him. Trixie gets really mad.

"Fine, if I can't win, NOPONY CAN!" she cried, then she uses her magic make Lyra fall down. She lands on her front right hoof, crying in pain.

Flare made it to the top, but didn't touch the flag yet. Flare saw what Trixie did and got very angry. "ANGRY FACE!" he yelled. "NOW THAT'S WHERE I DRAW THE LINE!" Flare jumps from the top of the rock climbing wall and lands on the ground on all his fours. He charged at Trixie, pushing her to the wall and puts his hoof on her stomach, trapping her in place.

"LISTEN YOU FAKE MAGICIAN..." he yelled at her face, spraying spit on her while he talked. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST BREAK THE RULES JUST MAKE OTHERS MISERABLE ALONG WITH YOU?! YOU MESSED WITH WRONG UNICORN SISTER! VERY ANGRY FACE!"

Meanwhile, Twilight and Rarity made it to the top, and took the flag at the same time.

"Looks like we have our winners!" cried Pinkie. "It's a tie! Rarity and Twilight Sparkle are our champions of this year's Ponyville Unicorn Games!"

"And it looks like they win the free trip with Princess Celestia, on a week vacation in Canterlot!" cried Spike. Twilight and Rarity cheer and dance while hugging eachother.

Back with Flare and Trixie. "Well it looks like you lost." teased Trixie then she laughed. "You see what you did? You just gave away your win just to threaten the great and powerful Trixie!"

"So?" said Flare still angry. "Who cares if I didn't win? Who cares if I didn't win the trip to Canterlot? Who cares if I'm not the first ever Unicorn Game champion? It's still not right to injure other contestants, just because you're a sore loser!"

Twilight and Rarity climbed down the rock climbing wall to see if Lyra's okay, then they see Flare threatening Trixie.

Flare grabs Trixie by the cape and says; "Terrible and Sore Loser Trixie, if I EVER catch you in MY town again, hurting other pony's feelings, SO HELP ME WIZARD OF FEELINGS, I'LL MAKE YOU SLEEP WITH THE FISHES!" threatened Flare.

"Oh no! You don't mean..." Trixie said very scared.

"YES! I'm going to go fishing, get a big barrel of fish, grab you, and stuff you in the barrel of fish, locked in there all night long! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

Trixie was shaking and sweating real bad. "Yes, sir!" said Trixie. Then Flare let's go of her.

Trixie then looks at everypony in Ponyville in the audience with an evil look on her face. "Hear me out Ponyville, you may have won this round, but mark my words, you have NOT seen the last of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" she said, then she a cloud of smoke appears where she's standing. The cloud disappears revealing Trixie in a little girl's tutu. Everypony in Ponyville laughs at her. Trixie starts tearing up and runs away.

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" Flare laughed. "AND STAY OUT!"

Flare then runs to Lyra lying down with a broken hoof. "Lyra, you alright, sister?" askef Flare.

"I'm fine, Flare. Just a broken hoof is all." said Lyra.

"Lyra, I am so sorry! I should've known Trixie was going to do something like that..." said Flare, but then got interrupted by Lyra.

"It's not your fault, Flare. You did a wonderful job! Trixie is now on the run again, crying! I owe you one, Flare!" Lyra said with a smile.

"Thanks, Lyra!" said Flare. "Just for that, I'll give you a week paid-vacation! Not including hospital days!"

"Thanks Flare!" said Lyra. Then some pegasi doctors picked her up and took her to the hospital.

Fluttershy flew over to Flare and hugged him. "Wow, Flare! That was very brave of you! Woohoo!" she said very softly.

"Yeah, I'll say. Trixie looked like she was more humiliated than last time she was here!" said AppleJack.

"You were awesome, Flare! Even though Twilight and Rarity won, you were the winner in my book!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yep! Praise the Wizards! G-G you two! Great game!" Flare said to Rarity and Twilight shaking their hooves. "Even though I was so close to winning, I didn't want to see that jerk hurt my friends and get away with it!"

"She might have hit us too if it wasn't for you, darling!" said Rarity.

"You saved us, and we owe you big time, Flare! Thank you for everything!" said Twilight giving Flare a hug.

"Well, the lunch rush is going to be coming soon, and I'm short a chef, so I better get going back to the shop. You two have fun in Tarkerlot!" said Flare.

"Canterlot." said Twilight.

"Canterlot, right. How can I miss that?" said Flare hooving his face.

"Catch you two later! Don't forget to write." said Flare, then he started walking away.

Rarity and Twilight looked at eachother feeling bad. "You thinking what I'm thinking Rarity?" Twilight as Rarity.

"I agree 100%!" said Rarity. Then she called for Flare. "Darling, wait!"

Flare stops and walks back. "Yeah, sister?"

"Here... I believe these are for you!" Twilight said to Flare giving him the trophy and the free pass to Canterlot.

"Forty-five degree angle mouth face. Why you giving me these?" asked Flare.

"Cause you earned them." Twilight said smiling at Flare.

"No I didn't. You two won, not me." said Flare.

"Darling, you saved us both back there. If it wasn't for you, Trixie would've hurt us too." said Rarity.

"Oh you rhymed!" said Flare.

"So it would be an honor if you just took the trip to Canterlot. I mean, we've been there before. Have you?" asked Twilight.

"Not really." said Flare. Then he started to get teary eyed. "Crying face. I can't believe you two would sacrifice your winnings for me. Why?"

"Because..." Twilight said putting her hoof on Flare's shoulder. "... we're not at your old hometown anymore."

"That's true." said Flare. "Smiley face. Thank you both for everything!"

"I just wish the princess was here to see us now." said Twilight.

"That can be arranged!" said Princess Celestia right behind Rarity and Twilight.

"Pur-pur-pur-pur-pur-pur-pur-pur-pur-pur-pur-pur-p ur..." said Flare, then Twilight hit him on the shoulder.

"Princess Coolestia?" said Flare.

"Celestia." said Twilight.

"Celestia? Holy Wizard of Hope! Wow, I am so happy face to meet you at last!" said Flare.

"Likewise!" said Celestia. "Flare, your actions for saving your friends, and standing up for them, won't go unrewarded!"

"Does this mean I get a free keychain?" asked Flare very excited.

"Uhhhh, no." said Celestia. "I'm giving all three of you a free trip week trip to Canterlot! And Flare, I'm putting you in the friendship Hall of Fame!"

"Oh really?" asked Flare.

"Yep!" said Celestia.

"Hey, that's Big Macintosh's line! ROFL!" said Flare. They all laughed.

"I'll only go to Canterlot if Luna's there." Flare said.

"Sure thing!" Celestia nodded.

"Flare, even though you're not part of the elements, you sure are like a part of them!" said Twilight.

Then Flare said, "Well in that case." He turns to Derpy. "Derpy, you're in charge of the pizza shop while I'm gone."

"You can count on me, sir!" said Derpy saluting Flare.

"Pinkie, I'm short on chefs, you willing to be one?" Flare asked Pinkie.

"Okey dokey smokey!" said Pinkie.

"But wait, who's going to look after my fish?" asked Flare.

"I'll look after them for you!" said Fluttershy in a sweet tone.

"Thanks, Flutters! But I'll have to program you into the security system then." said Flare. Then Flare turned to Twilight, Rarity and the Princess. "Well, then it looks like..." Flare puts on his sunglasses. "... we're going on vacation!"

Then later on; Flare, Twilight, Rarity, and Celestia were riding the carriage to Canterlot.

"YEEEEEAAAAAH!" cried Flare, while playing 'We Don't Get Fooled Again' on his radio.

Meanwhile, Trixie continued running as far away from Ponyville as possible, with tears still on her eyes, but then electric bolts shot out of her eyes, her eyes exploded with smoking coming out of the holes where her eyes used to be. She fell on the ground, and started saying, "Error, error, error. Trixie Model 2.6, deactivating. Primary objective failed. All systems shutting down." Trixie was a robot this whole time. A shadow appeared behind her. It takes the Trixie bot, takes it to where his home is suppose to be, and plugs her onto a computer mainframe. The computer shows all that she's seen.

"Well then." a voice said. "It appears that our dear friend from Mareami has moved to Ponyville to live a better life. He seemed to make alot of new friends. Well, I think it'll be time to change that. I'll keep my eye on him for the time being. Although, perhaps I should've done better than make a robot replica of the Great and Powerful Trixie. I didn't know she had a bad reputation on these pony folk. But I shall not rest until I bring justice!" The voice said, and laughs evilly. Behind Trixie's cape was a red dot with black 'S' on it.


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Stop Believin'

It's been three weeks since the Unicorn Games. Fluttershy's at her house taking care of her animal friends. Although she's been having a rough time getting them under control. She bathes them, feeds them, takes care of them, all by herself. Right now, she's trying to bathe Angel, but she refuses to go into the tub.

"C'mon Angel! Don't you want to be clean?" Fluttershy asked her dirty bunny. Angel shakes his head no. "But Angel, if you don't get clean, you'll get sick!" Angel raised his shoulders hinting she doesn't care. Fluttershy gives her bunny the stare, then Angel laughs.

"Oh no, the stare doesn't work anymore! Oh what am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Fluttershy said to herself with her hooves covering her face.

Then Fluttershy heard a knock on her door. "Hm, I wonder who that could be?" Fluttershy asked herself. Then she flew out. Angel giggled and tried to tip-toe away, but then Fluttershy comes in, catching Angel off guard and forces him into the tub. Angel punched the water and gave Fluttershy an annoyed look. Fluttershy smiled and gave out a squee. Fluttershy flies to the door, and opens it. Fluttershy's friend Flare zooms right in.

"FLUTTERSHY?! FLUTTERSHY?! FLUTTERSHY?!" cried Flare, hoping from hoove to hoove holding a tiny fish tank. Flare looks really worried, and is sweating.

"Oh my gosh, Flare! What happened?" asked Fluttershy, looking worried.

"My fish! My fish! My fish!" cried Flare.

"Yes? Yes? Yes?" asked Fluttershy.

"He's, he's, he's..." cried Flare.

"What? What? What?" cried Fluttershy.

"Passed. Passed. Passed. Crying face. Crying face. Crying face." said Flare, looking very sad.

Fluttershy was in shock and gasped. "Oh my goodness, Flare. I am so sorry. I... I dunno what to say." said Fluttershy very sadly.

"This this this, was was was, my my my, elder elder elder, fish fish fish." said Flare.

"Oh Flare? I don't want to be rude, but... um... why are you saying everything three times? I mean... I'm just asking... that's all. Sorry." said Fluttershy.

"I-D-K." said Flare, then he crossed his eyes and said in a hillbilly voice; "Because I want to."

Fluttershy put her hoof on Flare's shoulder and said very sadly; "I am so sorry for your loss."

Flare sniffed and said, "It's cool, Flutty."

Fluttershy looked in the fish bowl and saw the passed-away fish, but was concern because that's not a fish she's seen before. "Uh, Flare?" said Fluttershy. "I... umm... sorry, but... I never seen this fish before. He doesn't look like Darrel, Piddles, Yoyo, Rainbow, Dorthey, or Pearl."

"Oh, this is Hoops. He was a catfish. He was an elder fish in the tank. He got old, and usually stays inside one of the little barrels or vases that were inside the tank. He started doing that before I even moved to Ponyville. I was worried. But now... crying face." said Flare than he closed his eyes, looked down, and tears ran through his eyes.

Fluttershy hugged him and said; "There there, Flare. There there."

Flare sniffed, rubbed his eyes and said; "Oh, you rhymed!"

Fluttershy giggled and said; "Yep, I guess I did."

Flare smiled at Fluttershy, but then looked down sad at the fish tank again. "Flutters?" said Flare.

"Yes, Flare?" said Fluttershy.

"You're great with animals, right?" asked Flare.

"Of course, you know that! I mean... you did... right?" said Fluttershy.

"Yeah, and you take care of animals, such as fish right?" asked Flare.

"Well... um... yes, I believe I do." said Fluttershy.

"Well. *Sniff* You want to have a funeral for him? Everypony else is busy at the moment." said Flare.

"Of course, Flare!" said Fluttershy.

Outside, it started to rain. Flare and Fluttershy were outside wearing raincoats, and Flare was holding the box that held Hoops. Flare was teary-eyed and set the box down at a hole they dug up.

"Dear Wizards of Hope, Strength, and Feelings." Flare began. "Today we're honoring a lost member of our family, but we're also celebrating, because Hoops was a great fish, and we were very happy face to have him in our lives. But nothing and nopony last's forever. Hoops will never be forgotten, and he'll always be there right by my side while I'm getting very upset, because dragons and wolves keep coming at random times in Skyrim, trying to kill me, and it's getting very annoying. Sometimes I need a guard's help, but they keep saying annoying arrow in the knee jokes. And sometimes I can't escape the fight, because fast travel doesn't work when enemies are nearby. And let's not forget, they never give me the chance to heal or get away. And sometimes..."

"Uh, Flare... umm... I'm very sorry, but... um... can't you cut to the chase? I mean, if that's okay." asked Fluttershy.

"Sure, sister." said Flare. "But my point is, Hoops will always be around, in our hearts, our souls, and our minds."

"Wow, Flare. That was very sweet!" said Fluttershy with tears in her eyes.

"Smiley face. You want to say a few words?" asked Flare.

"Sure!" said Fluttershy. "I never knew Hoops, but if he was a live fish that Flare loved, I feel the same way. Smiley face."

"Hey! That's my thing remember? LOL remember Fluttershy?" said Flare.

"Oh, I am so sorry." said Fluttershy embarrassed.

"J-K LOL, you can say it if you want to." said Flare.

"Okay." said Fluttershy. "Winkey face." Fluttershy winked at him.

"Goodbye Hoops. May the Wizards be with you." Flare said to Hoops. Then Flare filled the hole with the box inside. Then Fluttershy picked some flowers from her garden and put them on the grave.

Flare and Fluttershy walked back inside her house and took off their raincoats.

"Hey Flutters, thanks for everything! You were pretty much the only one available for this small event." said Flare.

"Oh it's really no big deal, animals and fish are ponies too." said Fluttershy.

"Well I'm glad you understand." said Flare giving her a smile. "Well I have to get back to the store now, I'll see you later."

"Oh, Flare wait." said Fluttershy. "It's raining pretty hard out there, how about... I mean if it's okay... you can stay here for a little bit, until it... you know... clears up?" Fluttershy smiled and gave a squee.

"Alright, sounds good." said Flare, then he looks at his watch. "I'm still on my lunch break anyway. But I didn't have anything yet."

"Well allow me to treat you to lunch, I mean if it's okay." said Fluttershy.

"You know I can't say no to food! I can eat almost anything that's legally edible!" said Flare.

"Well I have just the thing for you! Be right back!" said Fluttershy as she walks to her kitchen to whip something up.

Flare's stomach rumbles. "Uh oh. Flutty I have to use the lavatory." said Flare.

"Sure, it's down the hall to the left!" Fluttershy said from the kitchen.

"Thanks!" said Flare. Flare runs to the bathroom and sits on the toilet. "Sigh, much better! I knew I shouldn've had those burritos for breakfast."

Flare looks at the tub and sees a wrinkled Angel staring at him. "SURPRISE FACE!" cried Flare. Flare screamed and ran out of the bathroom with a piece of toilet paper stuck on his back left shoe. "Oh whoops, forgot to wash my hands." said Flare. Then he ran back into the bathroom to wash his hands, then ran out screaming again.

"Whoa, whoa! What's going on?" asked Fluttershy.

"There's a monster in your lavatory!" cried Flare.

"A monster? Oh no! Angel's in there!" cried Fluttershy. She runs into the bathroom and sees Angel all wrinkled up in the tub. "Oh silly, Flare! It's just Angel!"

Flare walks into the bathroom and looks at Angel. "What happened to your bunny? Why does it look so old?" asked Flare.

"Oh no, Angel's not old, she was just in the tub too long." said Fluttershy. Angel shakes around getting the water off himself, then he gets raggy. The water goes all over Fluttershy. Fluttershy shakes the water off her, and the water goes back on Angel and Flare. Then Flare and Angel shaked again, and the water went back on Fluttershy. Then Fluttershy shaked again and the water went back on Flare and Angel.

"Alright this is really going nowhere." said Flare. Flare takes a towel and dries himself off, and Fluttershy takes another towel and dries off Angel.

"Now how about that lunch?" asked Flare. Then a few minutes later, Flare is sitting on Fluttershy's table waiting for the lunch. Fluttershy walks to the table carrying some garden salad and eggdrop soup.

"Sigh. Finally I've been waiting for you to get lunch!" cried Flare.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Flare." said Fluttershy feeling bad for herself.

"Flutters relax, I was joking. J-K LOL! You know I can joke around, remember?" said Flare. Then Flare eats some of his salad and says; "LOL remember Fluttershy?"

"Yummy, huh?" asked Fluttershy.

"Affirmative! Sure hittin' the spot!" said Flare.

"So Flare, may I ask you a question?" asked Fluttershy.

"You just did." said Flare.

"What?" asked Fluttershy feeling confused.

"Your question was, 'May I ask you a question'? Remember?" said Flare.

Fluttershy laughs. "Oh Flare you're so funny! Well my question is..." said Fluttershy, but gets interrupted by Flare.

"LOL remember Fluttershy?" said Flare then he laughed.

Fluttershy gave Flare a mischievous look. "You like doing that don't you?" asked Flutteshy.

"Do what?" asked Flare.

"With the LOL remember thing." said Fluttershy.

"The what?" asked Flare.

"The LOL remember thing." said Fluttershy.

"The what?" asked Flare, then he started to laugh.

Fluttershy started laughing to, and says while she's laughing; "The, HA HA HA HA HA! The LOL remember... HA HA HA HA HA... The LOL remember thing!"

Flare and Fluttershy were laughing like crazy. "The what?" teased Flare, and they couldn't stop laughing. Then Fluttershy started choking on her food.

Flare got worried. "Flutters? You kay sister?" asked Flare. Fluttershy kept choking. Then Flare stood up and started squeezing her from behind, trying to get that food that's stuck in her outta her.

Then Fluttershy smiled. "Gotcha!" she said. Then they both laughed.

"You're leaning kid! You're really learning! I didn't think you had it in you! The inner troll! I like it when somepony has a great sense of humor! I didn't think you were that type." said Flare.

"Well before you came around, I didn't have a good sense of humor. But you taught me it, and it's pretty fun!" said Fluttershy.

"Well great trolling, comes great responsibilities. Don't overdue it, kay?" asked Flare.

"Don't worry, it's, um, alright. I'm not really one to be the joker anyway. It's pretty much of a one time thing, I mean... if that's okay." asked Fluttershy.

"Of course! I know you're the gentle type, and I know you don't want to be mean. Lion face." said Flare.

"Well, I mean, it's really no big deal. I mean, um, I'm just having... you know... fun." said Fluttershy smiling giving a squee.

"Kay, now I know you're sounding like Pinkie!" teased Flare.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Fluttershy.

"Well looks like the rain cleared up, I have to head back to the store." said Flare.

"Oh, okay. You do that." said Fluttershy.

"Hey, I really had fun with you! Why don't you come on down my place later, and I'll show you how the Flarester rules!" asked Flare.

"Alright, I'll see you then!" said Fluttershy.

Then Flare walks out of the house, and Fluttershy shuts the door. Fluttershy smiles big. "Yes! I am so in! My shyness didn't cloud me! Maybe I do have a chance after all!" she said to herself, but then frowns. "Maybe that choking joke went a bit too far. I really worried him. I'm not good at jokes. I don't like doing them, but it impresses Flare. I don't want to let him down."

Night came and Fluttershy walked to Flare's trailer. She knocked on the door. Then a camera that looks like an eyeball shows up in front of her. Then the camera talks to her in 'Hutt language'.

"Um, Flare it's me. I came... like you asked." said Fluttershy.

The camera talks to her back still in Hutt language.

"Um excuse me?" asked Fluttershy, feeling very confused.

Flare then opens the door. "Sup sister?" he said. "Please excuse that eyeball, it's from Star Wars: Episode Six, when C-3PO and R2-D2 head to Jabba the Hutt's palace, the eyeball camera comes out and talks to them in that language you hear. It's a gag."

"Oh, well, um, you wanted to see me Flare?" asked Fluttershy.

"No, when did I ask that?" asked Flare.

"At my house? You asked me to come over?" said Fluttershy.

Flare puts his hoof on his chin and starts to think. "Hmmm, nope. No ding-ding." said Flare. "But how about coming in anyway? I did ask for you right?"

Fluttershy nods and says; "Oh yes, and... wait a second." Fluttershy became confused. "Didn't you just say you didn't remember inviting me here?"

"Huh? When did I say that?" asked Flare.

"Just now." said Fluttershy.

"When?" asked Flare.

"Now." said Fluttershy.

"When?" asked Flare.

Fluttershy smiled and said; "Don't start that again."

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" said Flare.

They both walk inside and into the lounge.

"So, what you wanna do?" asked Flare.

"I dunno, what you wanna do?" asked Fluttershy.

"Flutters, you're my guest, you pick." said Flare.

"Alright then, do you have any movies?" asked Fluttershy.

"A collection of them! What kind of movie do you want to see?" asked Flare.

"What kind of movies do you have?" asked Fluttershy.

"I have comedies, adventures, love movies, sad face movies, violent movies, Disney movies, just pick one!" said Flare. "Just don't pick anything made by Hasbro. I kinda have a conflict with them."

"What's a Disney movie?" asked Fluttershy.

"Movies created by the Walt Disney company. Where I'm from, they're very popular!" said Flare. "Pick one!" Flare shows Fluttershy his collection of Disney movies.

Fluttershy looks at each movie. And looks at the Finding Nemo movie. "Oh! A movie about fish!" said Fluttershy.

"Yeah, that's Finding Nemo. It's really a good movie. Lots of drama and comedy. Want to watch that?" asked Flare.

"Okay." said Fluttershy. "What's it about?"

Flare puts the movie into his DVD player. "Check for yourself." he said. "Just take a seat, watch some of the trailers, and I'll get us some refreshments."

"Alright." said Fluttershy. Flare leaves the room to get the refreshments.

By the time he gets back with some popcorn and soda, Fluttershy just stares confused at the menu screen.

"Listen, Flare. Umm, I'm not getting this." she said. "I hear voices in the background talking the same thing, over and over again, and there's these words that say: Play Now, Scene Selection, Special Features. What are they suppose to mean? I'm sorry, but I'm not getting this movie."

"ROFL!" said Flare. "The movie didn't start yet, Flutty. That's just the main menu. Don't they have DVDs around here?"

"No." said Fluttershy.

Flare picks up the remote control with his horn. "Here, listen closely. DVDs and Blue Rays, require remote control to start the movie. Tapes just go right to the movie. Here, let's press play." Flare presses play with the remote, and the movie starts.

Flare and Fluttershy watch the movie. Throughout the movie, Fluttershy laughs, cries, and gets scared, and sometimes when she's scared and sad throughout the movie, she holds Flare. Later, the movie ended.

"Wow! That was a great movie, Flare!" said Fluttershy.

"Well, where I'm from, they have lots different movies that are fantastic!" said Flare. "Want to watch another one?"

"No thank you. I mean, if you don't mind. I want to do something else." said Fluttershy.

"Alright, we have music. Want to dance to some music?" asked Flare. "I got Usher! Great artist he is!"

"No thank you Flare, I mean if that's alright. I want to go see your fish. I mean, if that's okay with you." said Fluttershy.

"Of course! But there's no need to say 'if that's alright' or 'sorry' everytime you ask something." said Flare. "I'm sorry, but let's walk through the hall to see my fish. I'm sorry, but I left the lights on in the kitchen. I'm sorry, but you held me too tight during the movie." teased Flare.

"Okay maybe I do say sorry too much." said Fluttershy.

"You think? ROFLMAO!" said Flare.

Fluttershy and Flare walk through the hallway. "Hey Flare?" said Fluttershy.

"All ears!" said Flare.

"You know the... so called Wizards you talk about?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yeah, what about them?" asked Flare.

"Who are they?" asked Fluttershy. "I mean, if that's okay. You don't have to..."

"Fluttershy, you're doing it again. Winkey face!" said Flare.

"Oh right." said Fluttershy. "Anyway, will you tell me who they are?"

"Well... I never told anypony about them. Not even Spike." said Flare.

"Well, maybe I can be the first to know, I mean, if that's okay..." said Fluttershy, but Flare interrupts.

'There you go again with the 'if that's okay'! Flutters, you have to stick up for yourself!" said Flare.

"I know, but I tried it, it didn't go so well." said Fluttershy.

"Oh, alright." said Flare. "But to get the stuff you want in the world, you just have to..."

"I know, Flare. I know." said Fluttershy. "So about those Wizards."

"Right." said Flare. "Well... I trust you. You done alot for me, so I guess you earned it. Here it goes." Flare takes a deep breath. "Well the Wizards are... you know what Flutty? I don't actually want to reveal it yet. If that's okay."

"AH HA!" cried Fluttershy. "You said it now!"

"Lion face. So I did." said Flare.

Flare and Fluttershy walked up to the fish tank and looked at the fish. They were watching them for about 10 minutes. Then they walked back to the Lounge.

"Sooooo... anything else you want to do?" asked Flare.

"I'm up for one more thing." said Fluttershy.

"Alright, have you ever done karaoke?" asked Flare.

"No, I'm too shy to sing in front of lots of ponies." said Fluttershy.

"Who said anything about lots of ponies? We can do karaoke here, and it's just you and me and the security camera over there." said Flare pointing to the security camera. "But no worries, nopony is behind it. They just record what goes on. I have one for every room, except for the bathroom, and the bedrooms. Rainbow looks after everything at night."

"Alright. I guess... um... I'm up to some karaoke." said Fluttershy.

"Praise the Wizards! What song do you want to sing?" asked Flare.

"What kind of songs did you have at your hometown?" asked Fluttershy.

"Lots and lots of songs! Jazz, rap, rock, you name it!" said Flare. "Ding ding! Light bulb!" A light bulb appears out of Flare's head. Flare takes the light bulb and replaces the burned out one on top of the pool table. "I needed to change the lightbulb." He said to her.

"Hey what about this song?" asked Fluttershy holding up the list of books the karaoke has.

"Which one? Banana phone?" he asked.

"No. That one." said Fluttershy pointing at the song she wants to hear. "How about sing me that song?"

"Don't Stop Believing by Journey?" asked Flare.

"Seems kinda overkill. It's a love song, and we're just friends." said Flare.

"Oh I know we're just friends, Flare. But sing it to me anyway!" said Flare.

"Well..." said Flare thinking.

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaasseeee?" Fluttershy asked him with big eyes and a smile with a squee sound.

"Alright, Flutters. Alright. You're the boss! BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS BOSS!" said Flare. Flare turns on the song and while the instermental is going on in the beginning he says; "Wow, I'm getting nervous, but... I can manage. Lion face."

Then Flare starts singing the song: "Just a small town girl... living in a lonely world... she took the midnight train going aaaaanywhere!" Fluttershy smiles at Flare putting her hooves on her cheeks. "Just a city boy... born and raised in south Detroit... he took the midnight train going aaaanywhere!" The Lounge started to change into a night sky. Fluttershy started to fall and she landed on a star. Flare continued singing on the moon with Princess Luna next to him. "Some will win... some will lose... some are born to sing the blues..."

Then Flare gave Luna the microphone Flare was holding and she sang; "Oh the movie never ends, it goes on and on and on and on!"

Then Flare and Luna started singing at the same time; "Strangers... waiting..."

Then Flare sang by himself; "Up and down the boulevard."

Then they both sang at the same time again; "Their shadows... searching... in the ni-ight! Streetlight people..."

Then Luna sang by herself; "Living just to find emotion..."

Then they both sang again; "Hiding... somewhere in the niiiiiight!"

Then while the guitar solar was going on, the night sky turned into the desert. Fluttershy was riding a random brown pony running through the desert, she was holding it's neck. But then when Flare started sanging, the brown pony turned into Flare. "Don't stop... believin'... Hold on to that feelin'... streetlight people..."

Then Spike appeared in the background with a microphone singing; "WHOOOOOOOHHHHHHAAAAA!"

Then Fluttershy was sleighing down a mountain, and Flare was next to her, skiing. "Don't stop believin..." Flare continued. "Hold ooooooonnn! Streetlight people..."

Then Spike appeared skiing next to Flare singing; "WHOOOOOOOHHHHAAAAA!"

Flare continued; "Don't stop believin... hold on to that feelin..." The song started fading, along with the background. All

this time, Fluttershy was asleep on the bean bag chair, and the whole thing was a dream.

"Wow, Flutters." said Flare. "Looks I bored you. Maybe I should've put on a more upbeat song, like Mr. Worldwide! Mischievious face!"

Fluttershy continues to sleep on Flare's bean bag chair. Flare takes a blanket and puts it on her.

"Aww! What can be cuter than Fluttershy sleeping. Can give ponies that d'awwwww feeling, right?" Flare said to himself. "I bet the folks back home would be jealous of this! I have Fluttershy sleeping in my house! And you know how many times she hugged me? I've always wanted a hug from her! And now look at us, we're like besties now! As long as I have a great friend like Fluttershy here. What more could a stallion want? Besides, Half-Life: Episode Three. ROFLMAO! I have to say that Star Wars episode was pretty good. Oh wait, what are we talking about again? Oh well." Flare smiles at the sleeping Fluttershy. "Good night, Fluttershy! May the Wizards be with you. Smiley face."

Flare walks out of the room and turns off the light.


	6. Chapter 6: Love Thy Pony

A week as past, and right now Flare and his employees are cleaning up the pizza shop, because it's after closing. Flare is just cleaning the tables with Lyra, Bon Bon is mopping the floor, and Derpy already went home, because she has to get up early for her other job, mail.  
>"Another successful day has gone by, sisters! I have to say, this business is really popular! Giving us adernaline all day!" said Flare.<br>"Yep!" said Lyra.  
>"I'll say!" said Bon Bon.<br>"So, you two gots any plans later?" asked Flare.  
>"Gots any plans?" asked Bon Bon looking confused. "I don't think that's correct grammar."<br>"Well, I have some planning to do for an event coming up!" said Lyra.  
>"Yeah, me too." said Bon Bon.<br>"Alright! What event?" asked Flare.  
>"I'll tell you later." said Lyra.<br>"Me too." said Bon Bon.  
>Everypony just finishes up with the cleaning. "Well, clean as a whistle!" said Bon Bon.<br>"Whistles aren't always clean. Once they're blown, they're germy." said Flare.  
>"It's just an expression." said Bon Bon.<br>"Alrighty then! Time to lockup!" said Flare.  
>"Hang on." said Bon Bon. "I have to use the little fillies room for a second."<br>"Go on ahead, Bonie! We'll wait for you. Winkey face." said Flare.  
>"Thanks!" said Bon Bon, then runs to the bathroom.<br>"Hey, Flare?" said Lyra.  
>"Yeah, Lyra?" asked Flare.<br>"I have to ask you something." said Lyra.  
>"Axe away!" said Flare. "But be careful how you swing. LOL!"<br>Lyra giggled. "Good one, Flare!"  
>"I'll be here all week!" said Flare. "No really, I will, that's my schedule. LOLOLOLOLOLOL!"<br>"So can I tell you a secret?" asked Lyra.  
>"I-D-K. Can you?" asked Flare.<br>"May I?" asked Lyra.  
>"I-D-K. Do you trust me?" asked Flare.<br>"If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't be telling you this secret, would I?" said Lyra.  
>"Good point." said Flare. "I wish I can point, but I don't have any fingers! ROFL!" Flare laughed.<br>"Okay, I'm being serious now." said Lyra.  
>"Why so serious?" asked Flare. "Alright. Serious face!"<br>"Alright, me and my betrothed are going on our anniversary in three days."  
>"Oh really?" asked Flare. "That's so sweet! Who's your betrothed?"<br>"Well, that's the secret. Most ponies I tell, they just laugh at us." said Lyra.  
>"Why? You in a relationship with Cranky Doodle Donkey? LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare, then he laughed.<br>Lyra got frustrated. "No." she said.  
>"You in a relationship with that dirty pony with a trash can butt-tattoo?" asked Flare.<br>"No!" cried Lyra.  
>"Then it must be Doctor Whooves!" cried Flare.<br>"NO!" cried Lyra. "Can't you just listen to me?!"  
>"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare. "I'm just messing with you, sister! Go on ahead, tell me. I won't LOL, I swear."<br>"Alright." said Lyra. Then she looks around, then whispers in Flare's ear; "I'm in a relationship with Bon Bon."  
>Flare got shocked. "Surprise face! WHAT?!" he cried.<br>Lyra put her hoof on her face. "Great! Now my own boss is teasing me!"  
>"What? No!" said Flare. "I'm not teasing you. What's there to tease about? You getting worked up over nothing! Why so serious? LOL Joker quote. Anyway, I don't really care if you're in love with another mare. Ooh, I rhymed! Really, it's not a big deal. If you're a mare, that likes another mare, I don't see what the big deal is. If you're happy face, and she's happy face, then I'm happy face."<br>"Thanks, Flare!" said Lyra with a smile.  
>"So what are you going to do for your university?" asked Flare.<br>"Did you just say university? Wow." said Lyra putting her hoof on his face again, shaking her head no. "Anyway..." she continued, then took out two tickets. "I have two tickets for Los Pegasus! Bon Bon and I are having our anniversary there for a week. We're leaving in three days!"  
>"Wait, stop right there." said Flare. "Are you two married?"<br>"No." said Lyra in an upsetting way. "It's kinda embarrassing telling the world that you like your own gender. Everypony would laugh at us."  
>Flare put his hoof on Lyra's shoulder. "Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me! Smiley face. With the Wizards of Hope, Strength, and Feelings as my witnesses, I vow not to tell anypony your secret."<br>"Great! And this gift I'm giving Bon Bon is also a secret. Please don't tell her!" begged Lyra.  
>"I already gave you my vow. I don't need to do it again. Lion face." said Flare.<br>Lyra hugs Flare. "Thanks, Flare! You're the best!" she said to him.  
>"But I'll do it for 10 bits! Mischievous face." teased Flare.<br>Lyra got confused. "What?" she said. Then she knew Flare was kidding. "Oh, you're too funny!"  
>Bon Bon walks out of the bathroom, but has a piece of toilet paper stuck on her hoof.<br>"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare, pointing at Bon Bon.  
>"What's so funny?" asked Bon Bon.<br>"Look at your back right hoof!" Flare said giggling.  
>Bon Bon looked at her hoof and saw the piece of toilet paper. Then she started to laugh, and removed the toilet paper.<br>"Alright, Bonie! Ready to go home?" asked Lyra.  
>"Just a second, I need to talk to Flare in private." Bon Bon said to Lyra.<br>"Alright, I'll wait outside for you." said Lyra, then she walked outside.  
>"Flare I need to tell you a secret." said Bon Bon.<br>"Oh great! Another secret?" Flare teased.  
>"What do you mean another secret?" asked Bon Bon giving him a look.<br>Flare paused and started to think. "Uhhh... a secret that Spike told me. Don't tell anypony..." then he whispered at her; "... but he likes to flirt and pose with himself in the mirror."  
>"Oooooooookay." said Bon Bon. "So if I tell you this secret, please don't tell ANYPONY! Please?"<br>"I vow to the Wizards to keep this secret all to myself." said Flare.  
>"Alright." then Bon Bon looked around, then whispered in Flare's ear. "I'm in a relationship with Lyra."<br>"Oh really?" asked Flare. "If you ask me, it shouldn't be a secret. If you tell anypony the secret, and they tease you, it's likely because they don't have a relationship at all, and putting their misery all on you. Who's the wrong one now, huh? LOL!" said Flare hitting Bon Bon's arm with his elbow.  
>"You're right!" said Bon Bon. "So for our anniversary..." she takes out two tickets. "I got us some tickets to spend a week Fillydelphia! We're leaving in three days!"<br>"Oh so that means you're taking a week off, huh?" asked Flare.  
>"Yeah, sorry though. But this is important to me." said Bon Bon.<br>"No problemo!" said Flare. "You deserve the vacation! I'm sure I can ask Pinkie and Spike to help out."  
>Bon Bon hugs Flare. "Thanks, Flare! You're the best boss ever! Well, see you tomorrow!" Bon Bon runs out the door and meets up with Lyra.<br>"Ah that's so sweet!" said Flare. "Lyra's going to take Bon Bon on an expensive vacation to Los Pegasus, and Bon Bon is going to take Lyra on an expensive trip to Fillydelphia. Sigh, love is a great thing!" Flare locked up the shop and walked out smiling with his eyes closed. Then he walks to the Ponyville Cafe, takes a seat, and orders his food. Then he started to drink his drink, which was iced tea. Then Flare's eyes opened very wide and then he spit out his iced tea. "WAIT A SECOND!" he yelled. "If Lyra is going to take Bon Bon on vacation at the same day Bon Bon plans to take Lyra on vacation. Uh oh. This isn't going to end well. Well when I'm done eating, I'll have to go tell..." then Flare paused for a second and thought. "Wait, I vowed to keep their presents a secret from eachother, plus they already paid their tickets. Well it looks like they're on their own then. Sad face. I hope they'll understand eachother, because I don't want two of my employees to start having a conflict. I hope things work out for them."  
>Meanwhile at Lyra's and Bon Bon's house, Bon Bon was cooking up dinner and Lyra was watching TV.<br>"Hey honey? Want kind of dressing do you want on your salad?" asked Bon Bon.  
>"Ranch please!" said Lyra.<br>Then Bon Bon took out some ranch dressing and put some on Lyra's salad. Bon Bon took the salads to the table.  
>"Hey, my love. Dinner's ready!" said Bon Bon.<br>"Oh boy, I'm starving!" said Lyra, then she walked to the table and sat down.  
>"Oh Bonie you're such a sweetie! I'd do anything for you!" said Lyra blushing at Bon Bon.<br>Bon Bon blushes and says, "Stop it!"  
>So they start eating their salads. Then Lyra wipped her lips with a napkin and said; "You know, our anniversery is coming soon."<br>"Yes, I know!" said Bon Bon.  
>"So I have a little... present for you!" said Lyra.<br>"Oh really? Because I have a present for you too!" said Bon Bon.  
>"Really? You're so sweet!" Lyra blushed.<br>"Aw c'mon you're sweet one!" Bon Bon blushed.  
>"Nah, you're much sweeter and more beautiful than I am!" said Lyra.<br>"Aw, you're just saying that! You're blue, everypony loves blue!" said Bon Bon.  
>"But you have more colors than me!" said Lyra.<br>"You know what? Let's take out our presents at the same time!" said Bon Bon.  
>"Sounds good to me, I have them right here!" said Lyra.<br>"On the count to three, we show eachother our presents. Alright?" asked Bon Bon.  
>"Sounds good. Ready?" said Lyra.<br>Then they both counted: "One... two... three!" Then they both took out their tickets at the same time.  
>"Huh?" said Bon Bon confused. "What are those?"<br>"These are tickets for you and me to go to Los Pegasus in three days! We're going to spend a week there!" said Lyra. "What are those?"  
>"These are tickets for a week in Fillydelphia, we're leaving in three days." said Bon Bon.<br>"Well, I paid alot of money for our tickets to Los Pegasus, so let's go to Fillydelphia next year, and go to Los Pegasus this year!" suggested Lyra.  
>"No, I think we should go to Fillydelphia this year, and go to Las Pegasus next year." suggested Bon Bon.<br>Lyra raspbarried and said; "Fillydelphia sounds boring. In Las Pegasus, there is Applewood, the celebrities, the theaters!"  
>"Well Los Pegasus sounds a bit too much." said Bon Bon. "Fillydelphia has lots of history! We'll learn alot over there! And not to mention it's beautiful!"<br>"Los Pegasus is lots of cool search lights and music!" said Lyra.  
>"Fillydelphia has great art and museums. They have shows as well you know!" said Bon Bon.<br>Then Lyra started getting frustrated. "Los Pegasus has theme parks!"  
>Bon Bon also started getting frustrated. "Fillydelphia has fine cuisine!"<br>"Los Pegasus can make you rich!" cried Lyra.  
>"The one who discovered electricity lived in Fillydelphia!" cried Bon Bon.<br>"Fillydelphia is boring!" cried Lyra.  
>"Las Pegasus is too expensive!" cried Bon Bon.<br>"Fillydelphia is too quiet!" cried Lyra.  
>"Los Pegasus is too loud!" cried Bon Bon.<br>Then they went into eachother's faces yelling at eachother for 10 minutes saying which city is better.  
>"WE'RE GOING TO LOS PEGASUS, AND THAT IS FINAL!" Lyra yelled.<br>"NO! WE'RE GOING TO FILLYDELPHIA, AND THAT IS FINAL!" Bon Bon yelled.  
>"I PAID ALOT OF MONEY FOR LOS PEGASUS!"<br>"I PAID ALOT OF MONEY FOR FILLYDELPHIA!"  
>"WELL IF YOU WANT TO GO SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU YOURSELF?!" Lyra suggested.<br>"MAYBE I WILL!" yelled Bon Bon.  
>"FINE!" yelled Lyra.<br>"FINE!" yelled Bon Bon.  
>"I'M SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!" yelled Lyra.<br>"GO AHEAD! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT ANYWAY!" yelled Bon Bon.  
>"THEN DON'T TALK TO ME EITHER!" yelled Lyra.<br>"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" yelled Bon Bon.  
>"FINE!" yelled Lyra.<br>"FINE!" yelled Bon Bon.  
>Bon Bon angrily marched to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, went into the bedroom and slammed the door. Lyra angrily marched into the kitchen, grabbed a glass, got some water, grabbed some blankets from the closet, and laid on the couch.<br>The morning came, Bon Bon was making coffee and breakfast. Lyra woke up and walked into the kitchen. Bon Bon looks at her, then looks away. Lyra looks away as well. All morning they just ignored eachother, sometimes gave eachother ugly looks, but they didn't say a word to eachother at all. They soon walked out the door to Flare's shop, but they went in two different directions. They got to Flare's shop at the same time. When Lyra was going through the door, Bon Bon pushed her out of the way so she can walk in first. Lyra then ran up to Bon Bon and pushed her back. Bon Bon and Lyra got very angry and started fighting and screaming and taunting eachother. They after all the fighting, Lyra knocked into another pegasus named Sunny Rays, causing her to drop her pizza. She was in shock and started to cry. Lyra and Bon Bon kept fighting, and was unaware of what happened. Flare came bursting in.  
>"What the Wizard of Hope is going on?!" cried Flare. Flare sees Bon Bon and Lyra fighting, along with Sunny Rays who is crying. "LYRA! BON BON!" he yelled.<br>Lyra and Bon Bon stopped fighting. Flare walks to them and says; "What are you two fighting about?"  
>"Lyra wants us to go to Los Pegasus, but I already paid for a trip to Fillydelphia!" Bon Bon said angrily.<br>"Fillydelphia is boring! Los Pegasus is the key to fun!" cried Lyra.  
>"Says you!" yelled Bon Bon. "FILLYDELPHIA!"<br>"LOS PEGASUS!" argued Lyra.  
>"FILLYDELPHIA!"<br>"LOS PEGASUS!"  
>"FILLYDELPHIA!"<br>"LOS PEGASUS!"  
>"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" cried Flare. "Wow, how come I'm not surprised face about this fight?"<br>"Flare, you knew about the gift! You could've said something to her!" cried Lyra.  
>"You knew about Lyra's gift? Why didn't you tell me?" cried Bon Bon.<br>"YOU TOLD HIM?! Flare, you could've told me!" cried Lyra.  
>"I couldn't though." said Flare. "I kept my promise. Lyra you told me not to tell Bon Bon your gift, same goes for you Bon Bon. I swore to the Wizards, I promised. Remember?"<br>Then Lyra said, "Well... that is true. I guess you did say..."  
>"LOL remember Lyra and Bon Bon? Remember? Remember now? LOL remember?" Flare interrupted.<br>Sunny Rays was still crying. Flare came to her, pat her on the back, and said; "There, there, sister! No need to cry! What seems to be the problem?"  
>Sunny Rays sniffled and said; "Well... I was getting my pizza... *sniff* ... I was walking to my table... I... never had your pizza before... and now I wasted... 10 bits on this pizza that's now ruined!" Then she started crying again.<br>Flare hugged Sunny Rays, and she hugged back crying on his shoulder. "You two should be ashamed on yourselves!" he said to them.  
>Lyra and Bon Bon felt bad. Then Bon Bon sighed and said; "Lyra?"<br>Lyra looked at Bon Bon and said; "Yes?"  
>They both gave eachother a sorry-look. It looks like their going to apologize, but then Bon Bon gave Lyra an ugly look and said; "I wanna break up with you, and I never want to see you again!"<br>"Same here!" cried Lyra. "Don't bother calling or talking to me! Because I'm moving out!"  
>"FINE!" cried Bon Bon.<br>"FINE!" cried Lyra.  
>Then Lyra walked out the front door, and Bon Bon went out the side door. After Lyra got outside, she took out her wallet, and tore up her picture of her and Bon Bon. Bon Bon did the same thing to her picture. Flare saw what happened, with Sunny Rays still weeping on his shoulder. All the other customers watched the whole thing, then they all looked at Flare and Sunny.<br>"What you all looking at?" asked Flare. "Go ahead back to your pizzas I'll take care of this drama. I hope you enjoyed the show! Smiley face."  
>Then he said to Sunny, "C'mon, next pizza's on me! Nice and fresh, and no hulk smashing. What do ya say?" Sunny stopped crying and smiled at him.<br>Then after closing time, Flare walked to Bon Bon and Lyra's house. He rang the doorbell, and Bon Bon opened the door, but Flare was still ringing it.  
>"Oh, hi Flare." she said to him looking sad. Flare kept ringing the door bell with a stupid look on his face. Bon Bon sighed and said, "Can I help you with anything?" Flare kept ringing the door bell, and Bon Bon just stood there waiting for him to stop. Soon, Flare let go of the doorbell.<br>"Oh hi!" said Flare.  
>"What do you want?" asked Bon Bon.<br>"What happened to you and Lyra at the shop this morning?" asked Flare.  
>"Oh... that. Neither of us could agree on what we should do for our anniversary." said Bon Bon.<br>"Well... maybe I can work things out." said Flare.  
>"Don't worry, Flare. I have it all taken care of!" said Flare.<br>"Really?" Flare smiled. "That's great!"  
>"How is it great?" asked Bon Bon.<br>Flare lost his smile. "Forty-five degree angle mouth face. I-D-K. I thought you two worked things out?" he said.  
>"Nope, I broke up with her, and she moved out." said Bon Bon.<br>"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" cried Flare in high voice.  
>"Yep. Now I'm moving on with my life." said Bon Bon. "And I'm happy!" She said with a smile. Her smile lost and she started to cry. She held Flare and said; "Oh, Flare! Who am I kidding? Lyra was the best pony in Equestria! This wouldn've happened if she would've accepted my gift!"<br>"Don't worry, Bonie! This is your best chance to be free!" said Flare. Bon Bon started to calm down. "Having a relationship is hard. Especially if it's your own gender. But all your partner would do is just ask for gifts, go to movies, spend lots and lots of bits, want alot of attention, call constantly! That's why I stay single."  
>"*Sniff* You're single?" asked Bon Bon. "But I thought you were going out with Fluttershy?"<br>"No, we're just really good friends." said Flare. "She likes watching the movies from my hometown, so she says. That's why she visits my trailer alot."  
>"Oh... Well... then I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" said Bon Bon, then she started to smile.<br>"Wow! Feeling better are we?" said Flare. "That was easier than expected. I thought you were going to be crying like a little wimpy baby for days! LOL! You know how my ROFLCOPTER goes!" Flare took out his arms spinning around saying, "SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI!"  
>Bon Bon giggled. "Wow, I didn't know that was funny. I do it alot, ponies should've been tired of it by now." said Flare.<br>"Well I guess someponies don't understand how funny you can be!" Bon Bon said blinking her eyes.  
>"What's the matter? You got something in your eye?" asked Flare.<br>"No. Just... no." Bon Bon said, staring at him.  
>"Why are you staring at me?" asked Flare. "There something on my face? Must be that donut that Donut Joe gave me. He said he's going to Canterlot for a contest for his awesome looking donut city! Some of my other friends are going along, so Spike is going to be staying with me for two nights and we're going to play video games until our eyes bleed mustard! Well, catch ya later Bon Bon!" Flare waved at her and walked away.<br>Bon Bon sighed, still staring at Flare as he walks away. "Ahhh. Maybe I shouldn't date mares, and go to stallions for a change!" she said to herself.  
>Flare walks home singing 'Numb' by Linkin Park. "Can't you see that you're smothering me, holding too tightly afraid to lose control, 'cause everything that you thought I would be, has fallen apart... right in front of yoooou! Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow. Every step that I take is another mistake to yooooou! Caught in the undertown just caught in the undertow. And every second I waste is more than I can take!" Then Flare grabbed a stick and started scream singing with it, acting crazy. "I BECOME SO NUMB I CAN'T FEEL YOU THERE, BECOME SO TIRED SO MUCH MORE AWARE! I'M BECOMING THIS ALL I WANT TO DO, IS BE MORE LIKE THIS AND BE LAST LIKE YOOOOOOUUUU! YEAH!" Flare started to laugh after he was finished.<br>Lyra came out from behind the trees and clapped her hooves. "Bravo! Bravo!" she said.  
>Flare bowed and said; "Oh thanks! The song is called Numb, it's from Linkin Park. A park where Abe Linkin came from. ROFL! Oh wait, you don't know who he is, right."<br>Lyra laughed. "You're so funny!"  
>"That's what Bon Bon said!" said Flare.<br>Lyra stopped laughing and started to cry. "Oh, Flare! You don't know what it's like to be in a relationship so long and suddenly lose it!"  
>"No, I don't. Because I was never in a relationship." said Flare.<br>Lyra came up to Flare and held him, still weeping.  
>"Holy Wizard of Strength!" said Flare. "How many ponies are going to be sobbing on my shoulder today? I think my shoulder is starting to get wrinkled up!"<br>"Oh Flare! You just don't understand!" cried Lyra.  
>"Looks like it's time to repeat myself. Lion face." said Flare. "Look Lyra, it's okay! This is your best chance to be free! Having a relationship is hard. Especially if it's your own gender. But all your partner would do is just ask for gifts, go to movies, spend lots and lots of bits, want alot of attention, call constantly! That's why I stay single."<br>Lyra calmed down and said; "But, I thought you were..."  
>"Going out with Fluttershy? No, we're just really good friends." said Flare.<br>"Oh." said Lyra. "Well, thanks for making me feel better!"  
>"No problemo sister! I didn't even know you were sick in the first place. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare.<br>Lyra laughed very loud. "Wow. It was that funny, huh?" asked Flare. "Anyways, Spike's waiting for me. We're going to be playing video games all night long! Bring out the Lay's and Pepsi! See you tomorrow, Lyra!" Flare waved and walked away.  
>Lyra started staring at Flare as he walks away. "Hmmm! He seems so charming! Maybe I found my new special somepony!"<br>The next morning came, and he walks out of his trailer. "Catch ya later, Spike! I have to go to work. But we'll play again tonight. Kay?" said Flare.  
>Flare knocks into Bon Bon, who was standing outside his door.<br>"Oh sorry about that, sister! You're not hurt are you? Are you? Are you? Are you?" asked Flare.  
>"No, I'm fine." said Bon Bon.<br>"Are you? Are you? Are you?" asked Flare.  
>"I'm great, Flare! I never felt better!" said Bon Bon.<br>"Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you?" asked Flare.  
>"Yes! I'm fine. Go ahead, say 'are you' as much as you want. It doesn't bother me!" said Bon Bon with a smile.<br>"Wow! Usually ponies ask me nicely to stop. But the ponies from where I'm from would just say 'SHUT UP YOUR ANNOYING!'" said Flare.  
>"Well, only a true friend like me would do anything for somepony as handsome and charming as you!" said Bon Bon giving him a look.<br>"D'AWWWWW! That's so sweet!" Flare blushed. "And speaking of sweet. I think I had too much Lay's and Pepsi last night." Flare held his stomach feeling sick. "Excuse me for a second." Flare rushed inside his trailer.  
>Later, he came back out. "Kay I'm better!" said Flare. "Huh? Where's Bon Bon?"<br>Bon Bon was missing, but Lyra was outside. "Hi, Flare!" said Lyra in a flirty voice.  
>"Oh hi!" said Flare. "Sorry about that. I had too much junk food last night. You know what puzzles me? Why can't the most delicious food be healthy, like chips or soda? Usually the most healthy stuff are not has delish."<br>"You make fantastic points, Flare! I like that!" she said going close to Flare. "I really do!" Lyra blinked her eyes.  
>"What's wrong? You got something in your eye now?" asked Flare.<br>"Yep! I see a handsome and charming looking pony in front of me!" said Lyra.  
>"Wow. The commercials were right! Using this Axe shampoo really does get the ladies all over you!" said Flare holding up his Axe shampoo.<br>Flare's watch beeps. He looks at it and says; "Oh would you look at the time! I just remembered. I have to do some errands before heading to work. I'll see you over there later!"  
>"Bye, Flare!" said Lyra, then Flare walks away. Lyra sighs and stares at him again.<br>So Flare heads over to the market place, to run a couple of errends. Meanwhile, a couple of ponies were talking to a pony behind a stand, and the pony behind the stand explains his stock; "Organic artichokes, organic lettuce, organic carrots..."  
>"Does your colliflower have that carbon flip?" the customer asked.<br>"Not at all." the seller said.  
>"MELONS!" a pony comedian by the name of Gallagher yells, as he starts smashing the melons with a mallet. "MELONS! OH YEEEEAAAAH!"<br>"Well that was uncalled for." the customer said.  
>"Uhh, Mr. Gallagher?" the seller asked.<br>"INCOMING!" Gallagher yelled, as he continued smashing the melons, and laughed.  
>"So wasteful!" the seller said, feeling insulted.<br>Just then two guitar players started playing on stage, and one of them says; "You know, Jimmy; folks who save hundreds of dollars switching to Geico sure are happy!"  
>"How happy are they, Ronnie?" the other guitar player asked.<br>"Happier than Gallagher in a farmer's market!" the first guitar player said, as they continued playing their guitars.  
>"Get happy, get Geico! 15 minutes, could save you 15% or more!" a voice in the background said.<br>Meanwhile, Flare looks around and says; "Now where's that grapefruit stand?"  
>"Hi, Flare!" said Bon Bon walking to Flare.<br>"Wow! What a coincidence to be seeing you here, Bonnie!" said Flare.  
>"Well, before I head to work, I wanted to do some errands." said Bon Bon.<br>"Really? Me too!" said Flare. "I'm looking for the grapefruit stand."  
>"Oh! Follow me, I'll take you there!" said Bon Bon. Then they walked.<br>"So why did you leave my trailer after I was sick?" asked Flare.  
>"Oh. Sorry about that. I saw a poster that said 'Video Games for Sale'! So I was like, maybe Flare would want some." said Bon Bon.<br>"Really? When did they sell video games in Ponyville?" asked Flare.  
>"Oh... just today. Here I'll go get some for you!" said Bon Bon.<br>"Oh no, it's quite alright, I still have some video games I haven't tried yet." said Flare.  
>"Oh but I must get you some! They're really fun! You, Spike, and me can play them all night tonight, until our eyes tear mustard!" said Bon Bon.<br>"Wait, you like video games too?" asked Flare.  
>"Of course! Now go ahead and get your grapefruit, and meet me at the fountain later!" said Bon Bon, then she runs off.<br>"Wait! What about..." said Flare, but she was already too far away. "I thought you were going to show me where the grapefruit stand is. Sigh."  
>Flare was still looking for the grapefruit stand. "Angry face! Where the Wizard of Feelings is that grapefruit stand! DANG!"<br>"Oh hi, Flare!" said Lyra.  
>"Oh Lyra! I thought you were heading to the shop?" asked Flare.<br>"Oh, I didn't want to be alone with HER!" said Lyra.  
>"Who? Ditzy? What did she do to you?" asked Flare.<br>"No, not Ditzy! That... I don't want to say her name!" said Lyra.  
>"Weeeeeell, do you have any idea where the grapefruit stand is?" asked Flare.<br>"Yes! Follow me!" said Lyra.  
>"Following. "said Flare.<br>"You know, I was around the neighborhood and I found this!" said Lyra taking out a cellphone.  
>"Holy Wizard of Strength! Is that... my cell phone? HAPPY FACE! I lost this in the sewers yesturday! Where did you find it?" asked Flare.<br>"At the trainstation after you said your farewells to Pinkie Pie and the others after they left for Canterlot, I decided to go through the sewers to get it back. I was there all night looking for it! I found it, and it was still working!" said Lyra.  
>"WOW LYRA! Thank you! I mean, this is great!" Flare said to her, hugging her. "Oh, look we're here! Well thanks!"<br>"No problem, Flare! I still have to drop off my paycheck to the bank. I'll see you later, Flare!" said Lyra.  
>"Catch ya on the flipside, sister!" said Flare as he flipped. "Ta da! LOLOLOLOLOL!"<br>Lyra clapped her hooves. "Wow! Best thing I've seen!" said Lyra. Then she walked away.  
>Flare bought his grapefruits, then he walked to the olive stand and got some olives, then he bought some onions and peppers. While he was walking to the mushroom stand, he saw Bon Bon again.<br>"Hi, Flare!" said Bon Bon, holding up lots of video games for Flare.  
>"Hey, Bonie! Looks like you got me the video games I wanted. Thank you so much! That is very nice of you!" said Flare.<br>"You're welcome!" said Bon Bon. "Listen, Flare. I want to ask you something."  
>"Axe away!" said Flare. "But careful of how you swing!"<br>Bon Bon giggles and says; "There was something I've always wanted to tell you. It's kinda personal."  
>"No, you're not getting a raise right now. I'll let you know when you're ready for it." said Flare.<br>"No, I don't care about that." said Bon Bon. "I wanted to say... well... you've been the most kindest, funniest, and most handsome pony I've ever met in my entire life!"  
>"Oh, thank you! Lion face." blushed Flare.<br>"So, I was wondering. Do you have plans tonight?" asked Bon Bon.  
>"Well I was looking forward to play Mass Effect with Spike later." said Flare.<br>"Oh! It's okay then, I just wanted to ask you out to dinner! My treat!" said Bon Bon.  
>"Oh, alright then! I'll have to talk to Spike though. Hang on" said Flare, then he takes out his phone and calls Spike.<br>"Hello?" said Flare. "Yeah, what's going on brah? Yeah. Uh huh. Listen, Bon Bon is treating me for dinner tonight. Alright. Yeah. Of course! Alright, thanks bro! Bye!" Flare hangs up, then he said to Bon Bon; "Alright, as long as we don't stay out too late, we're cool!"  
>"Great! So I'll meet you at Salads 'n' Soups, oh say 8:00?" asked Bon Bon.<br>"AM or PM?" asked Flare.  
>"PM silly!" said Bon Bon, then she giggled.<br>"Sorry, I can't make 8:00, but I can make 8:01! Lion face." said Flare.  
>"Oooookay, see you then!" said Bon Bon, she kisses Flare on the cheek and walks away.<br>Flare just stood there in silence. Then the ponies that were waiting in line for mushrooms were getting impatient.  
>"Hey, hurry it up over there!" said a pony named Tulip Sunbeam.<br>"You gonna just stand there staring at mid-air, or are you going to let us have some Shrooms?" asked another Pony named Cloud Dasher.  
>"SHROOMS!" said Flare. "They're good! Wouldn't you agree brah?"<br>"Yeah, actually I do. I'm going to make an omelette using them." said Cloud Dasher.  
>"Leet! Have fun with it!" said Flare.<br>"Thanks, dude!" said Cloud Dasher.  
>"Wait a second, did Bon Bon ask you out?" asked Tulip. "I thought you were dating Fluttershy?"<br>"NO! We're just good friends!" cried Flare. "Why does everypony keep saying I'm dating Fluttershy?"  
>Flare walks away with his groceries. Then while on the way to the shop, he meets up with Lyra again.<br>"Hey again, Flarey!" said Lyra.  
>"What's happenin, girl?" asked Flare.<br>"Just coming back from the bank! Where you going?" asked Lyra.  
>"Back to the shop." said Flare then he went close to Lyra's face. "Where you should be too. Winkey face."<br>"Of course!" said Lyra. "So... um, Flare? I just wanted to ask you something."  
>"You too, huh? Well be sure to aim for the tree, not the Flarester!" said Flare.<br>"Well, I'm kinda nervous. I don't... think I can... do it." said Lyra nervously.  
>"Lyra, you can tell me anything! You told me about your secret, and I told nopony!" said Flare.<br>"Good point. Well... *gulp* ...here it goes." said Lyra.  
>"Go on!" said Flare.<br>"Alright... it's... coming." Lyra said very nervously.  
>"So is Hearth's Warming. Mischievious face." said Flare.<br>"So, Flare... will you go out to dinner with me?" asked Lyra with a smile and a squee.  
>"Oh, tonight?" asked Flare.<br>"Yeah!" said Lyra.  
>"Well, I'd love to! Although..."<br>"YOU WILL?! GREAT!" cheered Lyra. "So we'll meet at the Taco Shack across from Salads 'n' Soups later at 8:05 tonight!"  
>Then Flare said, "Well, the thing is..."<br>"You're the best, Flare! I knew I can count on you!" Lyra cheered then she kissed Flare and ran away.  
>"Uh oh!" said Flare. "I'm a deep-water now!" Then as showed, he appeared in the middle of a lake, then he went underwater without moving. Bubbles came out of the water. A bubble came up and popped, and it said; "Sad face."<br>At the end of the day, Flare was back at home playing Mass Effect with Spike. Flare was playing, but looked upset. It worried Spike.  
>"What's going on, bro?" asked Spike. "You don't seem to be playing as good today."<br>"Well, let's just say, I bit off more than I can chew." said Flare.  
>"What? Ate too much chips already?" asked Spike, then he laughed.<br>"No, Spike. I'm about to lose one or two friendships tonight. Sad face." said Flare.  
>"What happened?" asked Spike as he paused the game and let go of the controller.<br>"Well... you know my employees: Lyra and Bon Bon, right?" asked Flare.  
>"The two fillies that are dating?" asked Spike.<br>"Not anymore." said Flare. "It turns out they both gave eachother a different vacation for them both to go on. Neither of them agreed, then they broke up. Now, after I sweet talked them, they both want to go out with me, and now I-D-K what to do!"  
>"Wow, this seems serious." said Spike patting him on the shoulder. "Why is your shoulder all wrinkled up and soggy?"<br>"Three ponies cried on it yesturday." said Flare. "It's tough trying to make ponies feel better."  
>"Well I'm no expert on dating, but if you want to try to make both of them happy and keep their friendship with you, I might have an idea." said Spike.<br>"You 'might' have an idea?" asked Flare.  
>"Okay. Do they both want to meet you at the same place?" asked Spike.<br>"No. Bon Bon wants to meet me at the Salad 'n' Soup, and Lyra wants to meet me at Taco Shack." said Flare.  
>"Great! So they're just right across the street from eachother!" said Spike. "So how about you go to Bon Bon first. Say you need to go to the bathroom, or something so you can move with Lyra on her date. Then switch between the two until the dates are over!" said Spike.<br>"Oh no! I'm not doing that! We've all seen Mrs. Doubtfire! That renovation just doesn't work!" said Flare.  
>"Just try it. Do you have a better plan?" asked Spike.<br>"No." said Flare.  
>"Then just do it. I believe in you, bro!" said Spike.<br>"Thanks, brah! You're the best!" said Flare. Then they bro-hoofed.  
>It was 8:00, and Bon Bon was waiting at the Salad 'n' Soup.<br>Bon Bon sighed and said; "Where is he?"  
>Flare ran in, sat down, and he was breating hard.<br>"Hey, baby!" said Bon Bon.  
>Flare felt a little uncomfortable by hearing the word 'baby' from her to him. "Hey... honey." he said to her.<br>"You look handsome!" she said to him smiling.  
>"Thanks! You too!" he said.<br>Bon Bon giggled and said; "Silly! I can't be handsome, I'm a filly! I can only be beautiful!"  
>"Streight face." said Flare. "Yeah, of course... what was I thinking? LOL!" said Flare feeling nervous. Flare looked at his watch and it was 8:02.<br>"Sooooo, how are your fish?" asked Bon Bon.  
>"They're great! Dorthy usually splashes me when I feed her, but she actually splashed me before I feed her! LOLOLOL! Isn't that funny?" asked Flare.<br>Bon Bon giggled and said, "Your fish are crazy!"  
>"I know right?" said Flare.<br>So the two of them talked, and ordered drinks. 8:05 came, then Flare said; "Listen, Bonie. I have to go pee-pee! Oh man, I have to go pee-pee so bad!" Flare started dancing.  
>"Okay, okay! I'll wait for you!" Bon Bon said to him winking.<br>Flare walked out of the Salad 'n' Soup and walked inside the Taco Shack, and saw Lyra waiting. Flare sat at the table where Lyra was.  
>"Hey, sugar-plum!" said Lyra staring at him smiling.<br>Flare was really nervous. "I... I didn't know there was sugar... in... in plums! L-O-L!" said Flare nervously.  
>Lyra giggled. "You have such a great sense of humor! I think that's romantic!" said Lyra moving close to Flare.<br>"Uhhh... yeah." said Flare. Flare really started sweating.  
>So the two talked and ordered their drinks. Soon it was 8:10.<br>"Listen, Lyra, I have to go pee-pee, real bad!" Flare said dancing around.  
>"Go on ahead! Nopony's stopping you!" said Lyra.<br>"Thanks!" said Flare, then he ran out the door and back to Bon Bon. Flare sat down with her. He was panting and wheezing.  
>"Wow, Flare! You look tired!" said Bon Bon.<br>"Huh? Oh yeah, going pee-pee was hard work!" said Flare nervously.  
>"How about a nice shoulder massage?" asked Bon Bon.<br>Then Flare said, "Oh, no. It's fine. I don't..."  
>"No worries! You'll need it!" said Lyra, then she went behind Flare and gave him a massage.<br>Then Flare started thinking to himself, "(Holy Wizard of Feelings! Looks like Bon Bon is really desperate for a relationship. She's doing too much for me. I'm not liking this, it's going to be really hard to get her and Lyra back together.)"  
>After a few mintues, after they ordered their food, Flare said; "Listen, I have to... go poo-poo!"<br>"Oh, alright!" said Bon Bon. "Take your time!"  
>"Don't worry I will!" said Flare, then he ran back to Lyra.<br>"Soooo, did you think about me in there?" asked Lyra.  
>"Oh yeah!" said Flare. "I was thinking how much fun we're going to be having! Just you, me... uhh..."<br>"Are you okay, sweetie? You seem a little nervous." Lyra said worried.  
>"Nervous?" asked Flare. "Nope, no nervous pony here. No nervous pony here. Please leave a message after the beep. Beep!"<br>"You need to relax! Here, I'll give you a foot massage!" said Lyra.  
>"Oh no, it's alright. My shoes have been on all day, and my feet are likely stinky and dirty." said Flare.<br>"Oh nonsense! I can handle it!" said Lyra, then she went under the table, took off his front left shoe and started massaging it.  
>Flare started thinking to himself again, "(This is getting way out of hand. Lyra seems desperate too. And me just letting her do all this nice stuff for me isn't helping her getting back together with Bon Bon. I'm really between a rock and a hard place right now!)" Then Flare saw a pony move a giant rock beside Flare.<br>"Hey, mind if I keep this here?" asked that pony.  
>"Not at all. Lion face." said Flare.<br>Then another pony moved a metal cube with the words 'A Hard Place' on it on the other side of Flare.  
>"Serious face." said Flare.<br>After a few minutes went by, Flare said to Lyra. "I has to go poo-poo!" Then Flare runs back to Bon Bon.  
>Flare sits down with Bon Bon and says, "I'm here!"<br>"Great!" cheered Bon Bon. She looked down under the table and asked, "Where's one of your shoes?"  
>"Uh oh, must have left it in the bathroom. Back in a sec!" he said.<br>Then the waitor brought the food they ordered. "Dinner is served!" he said.  
>"Well, I'll get it later. Let's enjoy our meals!" he said. Then he was shoveling his food in his mouth really fast. Some of the food gets on Bon Bon.<br>"Wow, you sure seem hungry!" said Bon Bon.  
>When Flare was finished, he said, "Going to go find my shoe! B-R-B!" said Flare, so he runs back to Lyra and sees the food is ready.<br>"Alright, you're back!" said Lyra. "The food came while you were gone!"  
>"Well what do you know! I sure am starving!" said Flare, then his stomach rumbled, and Flare was feeling full. Flare shovels his food down his throat, and some of the food gets on Lyra.<br>"Wow, you sure are hungry tonight, babe!" said Lyra.  
>"Tell me something I don't know. " said Flare. After he finished, he felt sick.<br>"Are you alright, babe? You seem a little under the weather." said Lyra in worry.  
>"Nah, I'm fine." said Flare, then it looked like he was going to vomit, but he swallowed it. "I'm going to go get a tum. B-R-B." he said to her, then he walked out holding his stomach, in pain.<br>He sat down near Bon Bon again.  
>"My, my! You don't look so hot." said Bon Bon in worry.<br>"What? You don't think I'm hot anymore?" asked Flare.  
>"No! I think you're very hot!" cried Bon Bon. "It's just... you look sick."<br>"Nope, not sick. No sick pony here!" said Flare. "Please leave a message after the beep. Beep!"  
>"So I guess you're ready for your present?" asked Bon Bon.<br>"Present?" asked Flare.  
>"Yes!" said Bon Bon. Then she took out a necklice for him.<br>"Wow! It's beautiful!" said Flare. Flare takes the necklice and puts it on. "How do I look?"  
>"Adorable!" said Bon Bon.<br>Then Flare said, "Thanks! Praise the..." Then it looked like he was going to vomit, so he runs outside and throws up in the trash can. He lays his head on the trash can. His face turns green. Flare then walks back to Lyra.  
>"Wow, Flare! You're turning green!" she said.<br>"Well it ain't easy being green." said Flare.  
>"Well that you're here... TIME FOR DESERT!" cried Lyra. Then a group of mexican singer ponies started playing music, one put a sombrero on Flare, and they gave him a big cup of ice cream.<br>Lyra looks at the necklice that's around Flare's neck. "Hey! Where did you get that necklice? I didn't see you wear before you came back." she said.  
>"Huh?" cried Flare, then he takes off the necklice and puts it behind his back. "Necklice? What necklice?"<br>"The necklice that's behind your back?" said Lyra.  
>"Oh this?" said Flare taking out the necklice. Then he was thinking of what to say. "I got it... for you! Here take it!"<br>Lyra became very happy and she gasped. "Oh my! Flare it's beautiful!" Lyra hugs Flare and says; "Flare, I think you are my very special somepony!" then she kisses him.  
>Flare freezes, his eyes start to shrink and sweat runs down his face. After Lyra was done, Flare said; "That was great, Lyra! But I have to... go get my shoe!" Then Flare ran back to Bon Bon.<br>"Where have you been?" asked Bon Bon. "And why are you wearing a sombero?"  
>"Oh this?" said Flare, then he takes off the sombero. "It's... for you, Bonie! I hope you like it!" Flare gives Bon Bon the sombero.<br>"Oh Flare! This is the most wonderful thing anypony has given me!" cried Bon Bon, then she goes up to Flare's face. "Flare, I think I've found my very special somepony!" Bon Bon kisses Flare. Flare became a mess.  
>Then Flare said; "Pardon me, Bonie. But I have to..."<br>Flare runs out of the resturaunt and into the middle of the street. Lyra runs to Flare and said, "Flare? Seriously, why are you avoiding me?"  
>Bon Bon runs to Flare as well and said; "Flare, what's going on...?" Bon Bon notices Lyra. "What are you doing here?!" Bon Bon yelled at Lyra.<br>"I'm on a date with my new special somepony, Flare!" Lyra said taking Flare's hoof.  
>"WHAT?! I'm on a date with my new special somepony, Flare!" Bon Bon cried taking Flare's other hoof.<br>"You wish! He's mine!" cried Lyra.  
>"MINE!" cried Bon Bon.<br>"MINE!"  
>"MINE!"<br>"MINE!"  
>"MINE!"<br>They kept saying 'mine' and pulling Flare away from one-another.  
>"Flare, you love me right?" asked Lyra.<br>"No, Flare. Don't listen to her! You love me!" cried Bon Bon.  
>"I'll clean your fish tank!" begged Lyra.<br>"I'll play video games all the time with you!" begged Bon Bon.  
>"I'll cook all your meals!" begged Lyra.<br>"I'll clean your whole trailer!" begged Bon Bon.  
>"I'll mow your lawn... or Twilight's lawn, I mean!" begged Lyra.<br>"I'll be your personal bodyguard!" begged Bon Bon.  
>Bon Bon and Lyra kept making promises to him, which made Flare crazy, then he finally lost it. "SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP!" he screamed. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Look, I less then three you both, but I only love you as friends, NOTHING MORE! I'm glad to have you both do all these nice stuff, but really it's too much! I can't be in a relationship with you two, BECAUSE YOU TWO BELONG TOGETHER!" afterwards, Flare was breathing very hard.<br>Lyra and Bon Bon started tearing and began to cry.  
>Flare put his hoof over his face and said, "Oh for Wizard of Hope's sake!" Flare felt bad and then hugged them. They started to calm down. "Look. You two are great friends! You really are. But all this giving and loving is too much for me! Like I said, I'm not intrested in being in a relationship. I know you two are really wanting somepony, but you should look at eachother's eyes and see who your special somepony really is!"<br>Lyra and Bon Bon looked at eachother very sadly.  
>"I know you two paid alot money for those vacations, but you know what? Maybe you two should trade in those tickets for something bigger! Go someplace you both would want to go!" he said to both of them.<br>Lyra and Bon Bon smiled at eachother, then teared up.  
>"Lyra, I am so sorry. I guess I didn't know you wanted to go to Las Pegasus so much. You know what? Let's go there!" said Bon Bon.<br>"I'm sorry too, Bonie baby. I was wrong! Let's go to Fillydelphia!" said Lyra.  
>The two of them hugged. "No seriously let's go to Las Pegasus." said Bon Bon.<br>"But I don't want to go there anymore. I want to go to Fillydelphia, for you!" said Lyra.  
>"No, let's go to Las Pegasus. You wanted to go there!" cried Bon Bon.<br>Then the two of them argued again of where they wanted to go. Then they laughed.  
>"Wow, I'm glad things are back to normal, huh?" asked Flare.<br>Lyra and Bon Bon didn't say anything and just stared at eachother.  
>"So, we all cool now?" asked Flare. "We all happy face?"<br>Lyra and Bon Bon just continued staring at eachother.  
>"Is anypony listening to me?" asked Flare.<br>"C'mon, Lyra dear! Let's go home!" said Bon Bon.  
>"Right behind you, sweetie!" said Lyra.<br>Lyra and Bon Bon walked away holding eachother's hooves, leaving Flare alone.  
>"You know something? I actually liked it better when they were fighting for me. I had more attention, and they say they'd do all my chores. Sad face. Oh well. At least they're happy face. Right?" said Flare. "You know what?"<br>Flare took out a paper and a pen, and wrote down a message.  
>"Dear Princess Luna,<br>I'm writing to you, because your sister keeps getting all the attention, so I decided to give you a letter for once. Happy face? So I wanted to let you know of what I learned. Sometimes being in a relationship is very tough, and it's either that pony would do anything for you, or they'd force you to do anything for them in order to stay with you, it depends on who is really in love here. My point is: you should always be there for your friends at their time of need, and try to work stuff out on any conflict they have. The problem might be solved, if not, oh well. Looks like it's time for them to move on.  
>Your friend,<br>Flare Gun.  
>PS: Have you seen a missing back left shoe?"<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Apple Kitchen Deluxe

It's been four days since Lyra and Bon Bon's make-up. It was a bright and sunny day at Sweet Apple Acres, the Apple family were sitting down at breakfast together.

AppleJack yawns and walks into the kitchen along with her brother Big Macintosh, her sister Apple Bloom, and her grandmother Granny Smith.

"Mornin, family!" said AppleJack.

"Mornin AppleJack!" said Big Mac.

"Hey, AppleJack! Guess what?" cried Apple Bloom.

"What is it little sis?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I finally got my cutie mark!" cried Apple Bloom.

"Really? That's great!" said AppleJack. "What is it?"

Apple Bloom shows AppleJack her cutie mark. "IT'S A TRAP!" she cried showing a cutie mark of an ugly looking fish head.

AppleJack jumped and lost her balance, then she fell on the kitchen counter, breaking it.

Apple Bloom started laughing, then Flare came out from behind the curtains laughing along with her, then they high hooved.

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! We got you good, AppleJack!" Flare teased.

"Looks like AppleJack is in a fishy situation, huh Flare?" teased Apple Bloom, then they laughed some more.

"What the hay just happened?" asked AppleJack.

"It was a prank!" said Flare. "Apple Bloom doesn't really have her cutie mark. I just painted an ugly picture of Admiral Ackbar from Star Wars on her behind, then she yelled 'IT'S A TRAP!' and you were really surprise face! Ex dee! Ex dee! Ex dee!"

"Yeeeup!" said Big Mac. "They really did get ya, little sis!"

"Oh no! My counter!" Granny Smith said going near her old wooden counter. "I've been cutting food from that counter for years, and it was fixed! Oh wait... what's the opposite of fixing things?"

"Aw, sorry Granny Smith. I didn't know what to expect!" AppleJack said to her patting her on the back.

"OW! My back!" cried Granny Smith.

"Oh, sorry!" said AppleJack lifting her arm away quickly. Then she turned to Apple Bloom and Flare giving them an ugly look. Apple Bloom just stood there whistling, and Flare stuck out his tongue making funny faces at her.

"Tongue face." said Flare.

"Flare? Apple Bloom? What do you have to say to Granny Smith?" she asked both of them.

They both sadly walked to Granny Smith. "Sorry Granny Smith." said Apple Bloom.

"Yeah. Sorry that your back hurts now. Sad face." said Flare.

"No! Not that, Flare!" cried AppleJack. "I meant for breaking the counter!"

"Oh that?" asked Flare. Then Flare waved his hoof up and down giving a raspberry. "That's nothing! You can replace a counter, easy! I know lots on Home Improvement!"

Big Macintosh was reading the newspaper, but then he sniffed. "Do ya smell somethin' burnin'?" he asked.

They both looked at the stove and it was on fire.

"Oh my stars!" cried Granny Smith, "RUN FOR THE HILLS!" Granny Smith looked like she was about to run, but then she walked very slowly back outside.

"Yes! Run for the halls! Let's get the hay outta here!" cried Flare. He takes Apple Bloom and Granny Smith and runs outside.

"Yeeeup!" cried Big Mac, then he runs outside.

AppleJack takes out a bucket of water and pours it on the stove, and the fire goes out. AppleJack breaths heavily and wipes the sweat from her head. But then the fire comes back and it spreads throughout the kitchen.

"Wait for meh!" cried AppleJack, then she runs outside.

A little while later, the Ponyville Fire Department came and took out the fire. AppleJack, Apple Bloom, Big Mac, Granny Smith, and Flare walk back inside and see that the kitchen is ruined.

"Well, the fire's out Apples. It's safe for you to come in now." said the Fire Chief. "All rooms are fine, except for the kitchen which looks like it needs replacing. Well, happy handmaking!" the Fire Chief walks out the door.

"Oh no!" cried Granny Smith going into her kitchen. Then she takes out her wooden spoon. "My favorite spoon! No!" Granny Smith sighed and sat down on the table with her spoon.

"I'm sorry what of what happened to the kitchen, Granny." said AppleJack. "I wish there was something we can do to help."

"What are we going to do for food?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I dunno sugar cube, but... I guess we can look for some firewood and cook outside." said AppleJack sadly putting her arm around Apple Bloom.

"No food. No food. Nope." Big Mac said sadly.

"Sigh. Why did this happen?" asked Flare.

"Because you and Apple Bloom distracted Granny Smith after you pulled that prank, which stopped her from watching the stove! You know that stove needs an extra eye on. You know how old this house is?" AppleJack said to them in an angry tone.

"I aplogize, sister. You know how I am about gags. Apple Bloom and I just thought of this great prank, just to give us all a good LOL. But all it did was create disaster. Sad face." Flare said sadly.

AppleJack felt bad, then she put her arm around Flare and smiled. "It's alright, sugar cube! Ah have no right to change what your hobbies are. You two were just having fun, and ah greatfully respect that!"

"Good." said Flare smiling. "I thought you were going to beat me up and get me to fix the kitchen!"

"What?" cried AppleJack. "Ah would never beat ya up! You're mah friend, Flare! You always will!"

"Happy face!" cried Flare. "That's a relief!"

"But you are going to help us fix this kitchen!" said AppleJack.

"Sad face." said Flare. "Well, like I said. I'm great with home improvement!"

AppleJack just thought of an idea. "Say! Granny Smith's birthday is coming tomorrow! Maybe we can fix her up a new kitchen!"

"Granny Smith's birthday is coming tomorrow. Maybe we can fix her up a new kitchen!" Flare repeated.

"Whah did you just mimic everything ah said?" asked AppleJack.

"You told me to say it." said Flare.

"No ah didn't." AppleJack said confused.

"Yes you did, you said: 'Say! Granny Smith's birthday is coming tomorrow. Maybe we can fix her up a new kitchen!' Remember?" asked Flare.

AppleJack too her hoof to her face and shook her head back and fourth. "You're silly, sugar cube!" she said to him.

"I'll be here all week!" said Flare. "No I won't actually. I'm just here until the kitchen's fixed."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, sweetie!" said Granny Smith.

AppleJack smiled and said; "Thanks Granny Smith! Ah know it won't be..."

"Ah wasn't talkin to you! I was talkin to this handsome young man here!" said Granny Smith, walking towards Flare, patting him on the head.

"Yep! I sure am good with the ladies!" said Flare. "No matter how old- I mean, young they look!"

"Aww!" blushed Granny Smith. "You're such a sweetheart!"

"Lion face." said Flare. "So we have a plan! Don't we Mac?"

"Yeeeup!" said Big Mac.

Some time went by and Granny Smith has packed her things. Everypony was waiting outside.

"Have fun on your vacation, granny!" said Apple Bloom.

"Ah will deary, don't worry! Ahem sure you and your handsome friend has everything under control!" said Granny Smith patting Apple Bloom on the head.

"Lion face." said Flare.

"Will you all be okay while ahem gone?" asked Granny Smith.

"Yeeup!" said Big Mac.

"Don't you worry, Granny Smith! We'll get you that new kitchen! When you're back, you'll forget all about the mess!" promised AppleJack.

"What mess?" asked Granny Smith.

"The one in the kitchen?" Apple Bloom reminded her.

"Shh!" AppleJack commanded Apple Bloom.

"Well mah ride is here!" Granny Smith says as the Taxi carriage comes. Granny Smith gives each of the ponies a kiss goodbye, including Flare. Then she walks into the taxi, says goodbye and the carriage drives away.

AppleJack then glares at Flare. "Why does she like ya so much?" she asked.

"I use Axe shampoo everyday!" said Flare. "It actually works! It worked on Lyra, Bon Bon, and Fluttershy."

"Cmon! Let's get to work!" AppleJack said, then they all walked in.

"Wait, right now?" asked Flare.

"Yes, right now!" said AppleJack.

"But I had plans with Spike later." Flare complained.

AppleJack went close to Flare's face giving him a mischievious look. "Well ah guess you'll have to reschedule." she said to him moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Besides! Working on the kitchen could be fun! Maybe ah can finally get mah cutie mark!" cried Apple Bloom.

"You have your cute-zee mark already. Your destiny is to go fishing for ugly looking alien fish that want to blow up space stations and yell 'IT'S A TRAP', remember?" Flare said and laughed.

Apple Bloom laughed sarcastically with him. "Ha ha, very funnny, Flare." she said to him.

Ten minutes went by, and the ponies were all wearing construction outfits.

"This helmet's too big for meh, sis!" complained Apple Bloom.

"This helmet too small for meh, sis." complained Big Macintosh.

"This helmet's too awesome for me, sis! Winky face!" Flare said, smiling with his teeth sparling, winking, and crossing his front hooves together.

"So what kind of kitchen are we gonna make?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I dunno. Ahem thinking Granny Smith is going to like the kitchen to look the same." said AppleJack.

"Yeah, right!" said Flare. "I have a better kitchen idea! It's time to release the future onto today!" Flare takes out a picture of kitchen.

"Flare, uhh, this is yer kitchen." said AppleJack.

"I know! We're going to make this kitchen look alot like my kitchen! Not identical, but similar." said Flare.

"Wow! Ah actually like this kitchen! Let's do this one!" cheered Apple Bloom. "Wanna do this one Big Macintosh?"

"Yeeup!" answered Big Mac.

"Don't ya think this will be too much fer her?" asked AppleJack.

"Look at that fridge, AppleJack! LOOK AT IT!" cried Flare.

"Okay, okay!" said AppleJack, then she looked at the fridge.

"Now look at the fridge in this picture." Flare said to AppleJack showing the picture of the kitchen to AppleJack.

"Yeah, ah see it. But it's too fancy smancy." said AppleJack.

"This fridge has an automatic ice maker, a water dispenser, lots of space, little cabinets for fruits, veggies, and a cabinet for cheese and other small items." said Flare. Then they look at Granny Smith's fridge. "And what's that right there? An icebox? Please! Welcome to the future, AppleJack! This isn't the 1800s anymore! The time has come to make change! Make stuff easier in life! So what do ya say? Wanna make this kitchen?"

AppleJack started to think about it. "Well..."

"C'mon AppleJack! Granny Smith would love it!" said Apple Bloom.

"Yeeup! It is time to make change." said Big Macintosh.

AppleJack continues to think. Then the Jeopardy theme song comes on while AppleJack continues to think.

"Will ya turn that racket off? Ah can't think!" asked AppleJack. Flare turns off the radio he was holding where the song came from.

"Ahright, fine. We'll go with yer idea." said AppleJack in an annoyed voice.

"Yes!" cried Apple Bloom.

"Yeeeup!" cried Big Macintosh.

"Praise the Wizards!" cried Flare. Then Flare turns on his radio and plays "I Hate To Say I Told You So" by The Hives.

And so they get started on remodeling the kitchen. They all start off by removing the old appliances from the kitchen. AppleJack and Big Macintosh remove the oven, and Flare was trying to move the fridge, but it was too heavy. Then AppleJack walks to Flare, giving him a look and pointing to his horn. Flare blushes and gives out a squee. Then AppleJack started removing the kitchen sink pipes and Apple Bloom was playing with the light switch, then the light fixture hanging on the ceiling falls on AppleJack's tail. She gives out a scream, then glares at Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom then points to Big Macintosh who was removing the counters. Later on, they were all done removing everything in the kitchen. Then Flare looked at his watch, and showed AppleJack the time with an embarrassing smile, then he attempts to run out the door, then AppleJack bites and his tail and pulls him back and shakes her head no and points to the kitchen. Flare looks at the kitchen, then looks at AppleJack giving her a blushy smile and a squee, and then AppleJack gives him some paint.

Then they all started to paint the walls. Apple Bloom painted a little mustache on her fake cutie mark, then she tapped Flare on the leg and showed him. They both giggled. Then AppleJack walked up to them, giving them an ugly look and tapping her front left hoof. They both gave an embarrassing smile and started painting again. Then Big Macintosh painted a couple of flowers on the wall, then Flare came and showed him the picture of Flare's kitchen, showing clear dark blue walls on half with the other half is white. Then they went to the hardware store to find some appliances. AppleJack and Apple Bloom were arguing of which wood to pick: Light wood, or dark wood. Then Flare came up to them and saw the silver counters, they both agreed to that. Then they went to the refrigerator section and saw some black ones, white ones, ones with the freezer on top and ones with them side-to-side, and ones with the freezer on the bottom. Some nod their heads yes on some of them, and some shake their heads on some. The one they all agree on is the silver one with the ice dispenser and lots of storage space.

The song fades away, and Big Macintosh was just pushing the fridge in place. The kitchen was finished!

"Wow! By the Wizards, look how beautiful this kitchen is!" said Flare.

"Wooooow! I have seen the future of kitchens!" said Apple Bloom. "Pretty shiny, right Macintosh?"

"Yeeeup! Sure is purdey!" said Big Mac.

"Something isn't quite right here." said AppleJack with her hoof on her chin, thinking.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot!" said Flare. He runs over to the wall and straightens the family picture frame. "There we go! Happy face now, Jackie?"

"It's not that." said AppleJack. "Ah think we went a little too far."

"What do ya mean?" asked Apple Bloom. "This kitchen is perfect!"

"Ah know, and ah like it. But... it just looks... a little too fancy, don't ya think?" commented AppleJack.

"Oh c'mon! It only costed us seventeen thousand bits! No big deal!" said Flare.

"WHAT?!" cried AppleJack. "Where did ya find that kind of money?"

"Oh, it was alot. So I went to the bank and got a loan for ten thousand bits!" answered Flare.

AppleJack was in shock. "YOU WHAT?!" she screamed.

"Don't worry! My business is a success! We'll be getting that much money again by the end of the month!" said Flare with a smile.

"What the hay are we gonna do until then?! WE'RE BROKE!" cried AppleJack.

"No we're not!" said Flare. "We can get an extra loan from the bank, and..."

"NO!" cried AppleJack. "No more loans! We have to get money and fast! We'll lose Sweet Apple Arces for sure! Maybe even your business!"

"We're... broke?" asked Apple Bloom very scared.

Big Macintosh screamed like a little girl and fainted.

"Do you relized what you just done, sugar cube?!" AppleJack screamed at Flare.

"Look, you guys wanted the fancy kitchen. You said that, remember?" asked Flare.

AppleJack hooved her face and said, "Look, ah know we said that, but the truth is..."

"LOL remember, Jack?" teased Flare. "Wow, you know how many times I asked 'remember' without saying that? That's a new record!"

"Look, sug..." continued AppleJack. "...We need money and fast! So..."

"Don't worry! I'll work extra hard! Maybe I'll get a second job! We'll get enough money by the end of next week in that rate!" suggested Flare.

"No, sug. How should ah put this?" AppleJack frowned and put her hoof on Flare's shoulder. "Ah think it's best that... you don't help us anymore."

"Say whaaaaaaaaaat?" cried Flare.

"Look. Ahem sorry, sug! Ah still like ya and all, but... you'll just... make... things worse." AppleJack said to Flare sadly.

Flare frowned. "Oh. I understand. Sad face. I didn't know I would've been much of a problem. I just... I just thought... I was your friend... and... help you out."

"No! It's nothing like that, sug!" cried AppleJack putting her hooves on both of Flare's shoulders. "Ah love ya, and yur mah friend! It's just..."

"No! Don't say a thing. I ruined your lives. It's my fault. I'm a baaaaaaaaaad friend." Flare said sadly. The way he said 'baaaaaad' was in a sheep toan.

"No! Yer a very good friend!" said AppleJack.

"Have a good evening, Apples. I wish you luck on your own. Without your ol' buddies help." Flare said sadly and walked out of the house and left.

"Flare, wait!" cried AppleJack. But he was already gone.

The next day, the Apple family was working extra hard and fast to get everything moving, so they can get enough bits to pay off the loan. Then the taxi carriage came, and Granny Smith is back!

"Howdy, Apples!" greeted Granny Smith.

"Granny Smith! How was yer vacation?" asked AppleJack.

"What vacation?" asked Granny Smith.

"The one ya just went on?" corrected AppleJack.

"Oh right! Umm... ah forgot." said Granny Smith. "But ah took dem photos, and ah have them in mah suitcase! Can't wait to see mah new kitchen!"

Granny Smith and AppleJack walked inside. Granny Smith sees the kitchen. She gasped. "Who's idea was this? HUH?!" asked Granny Smith in an angry tone.

AppleJack became silent, but couldn't lie. She was thinking to herself, if she blamed Flare, it would make things worse for him, but she couldn't lie. "Flare. It was Flare." said AppleJack sadly.

"Well, steal mah eggs and call me an angry bird! This is one fine kitchen! That Flare is such a sweetheart!" said Granny Smith in a happy tone. AppleJack smiled. "Looks expensive, but if Flare did all this for meh, then I'd love that! I wouldn't even care if he used all our money to buy this beauty! Ah would feel sorry if anypony turned him down if he did something like that!"

AppleJack giggled in an embarrassing way. "Heh, yeeup! That's right! Heh heh! Ah know that would be a downer." Then AppleJack felt bad.

So the next day, AppleJack walked over to Flare's shop and wanted to see him. She walks over to Lyra who was watching the counter.

"Howdy, Lyra!" greeted AppleJack.

"Hi, AppleJack! What can I do for you?" asked Lyra.

"Is Flare here? Ah want to go speak with him." asked AppleJack.

"I'm sorry, AppleJack. But he hasn't shown up in the last two days. He's likely to be at home, he said he's depressed." said Lyra.

"Oh." said AppleJack sadly. "Ah see. Well thanks for the info, Lyra! Ah'll see ya around!" AppleJack walks out the store and heads over to Flare's trailer.

AppleJack walks up to his trailer and knocks on his door. Flare's eyeball camera pops out and stares at AppleJack.

"What?" asked Flare, voicing the eyeball through the intercom.

"Listen, Flare. Ah want to talk to you, if that's alright." asked AppleJack.

"Listen, Flare. Ah want to talk to you, if that's alright." Flare mimiced in a teasing voice. "Flare's not home right now, please leave a message after that beep. BEEP!"

"Ooooooooookay." said AppleJack. "Listen, ah wanted to apologize to you, after what ah said the other day. It wasn't right of meh to say that. Ah was being selfish, and you were just helping out. Ah'm sorry, sugar cube."

"Hmm... I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Hey, let me go outside and hear you in person." said Flare. Then Flare deactivates the eyeball camera, opens the door, and there Flare is standing right there in an 'I'm waiting' face.

"Ah'm sorry, sugar cube. Ah didn't mean to hurt your feelings." said AppleJack sadly. "Ah was just afraid to lose the farm, and if ah only asked for your help instead of refuse it like ah did, maybe yer feelings wouldn've been hurt, and we'd have more money. Ah only ask for your forgiveness and ah'll make it up to you, sug, I swear!"

Flare put his hoof on his chin, facing the sky, and thinked. "Hmmmmmm." he thought. "You know what, Jackie?"

There was silence for a few moments, and AppleJack gives him a blushy smile.

"You still have my kitchen appliances." Flare said.

"What?" AppleJack asked.

"I couldn't really afford anything there, but I didn't want you to think I would just give you my kitchen. So I pretended that it was being sold at that appliance store." Flare said.

"So, you destroyed our kitchen just for us?" asked AppleJack.

"No. That wasn't suppose to happen." said Flare. "I was thinking about it after you wanted to repair the kitchen for Granny Smith. And I didn't use any of your money, and you never owed any loans! By the way, we didn't pay a thing!"

"What do ya mean?" asked AppleJack.

"The one who owns the appliance store is a friend of mine Mike O. Wave." said Flare.

"But how did you take the appliances to the hardware store? You were with us the whole time! Except when you went to the bathroom, but you weren't even in there long." said AppleJack.

"I actually went in there to give Doctor Whooves a call." said Flare. "He used an invention he made to transform anypony to some other pony! So he turned into the form of me! He was the one painting this whole time. We switched places when you guys weren't looking."

"Wait, so you were the one painting?" asked AppleJack. "Ah guess that explained why you used yer mouth to paint, instead of your horn."

"Yeah, the doctor's invention just changes your look, it doesn't give any unicorn powers. He wasn't able to make that yet." said Flare touching his horn.

"Well, I guess that explains everything then!" said AppleJack. "But wait, if we have your appliances, then what's in your kitchen?"

"Oh, well..." Flare paused and lost his smile. "... didn't think of that. I was actually eating outta the snack machine in the Lounge for the last two days. Well, this is embarrassing."

"Oh... well... want your appliances back?" asked AppleJack.

"Nah, keep them! I'll just head back to the appliance store and get some more! Oh I rhymed!" said Flare. "Besides, I can use the shop as a kitchen until I get more." Flare's stomach rumbles. "Speaking of penguins, I'm hungry!"

"Speaking of penguins?" asked AppleJack confused. "What's this gotta do with... nevermind. How about ya come over our place for dinner?" AppleJack asked him putting her arm around him.

"Why that sounds lovely!" said Flare. "Smiley face."

So AppleJack and Flare walk back to the Apple house. When they got there, everything in the kitchen was going haywire, and everypony in the house was trying to turn them all off.

"Whoa! What the hay is going on?" asked AppleJack.

"Granny Smith tried to make us dinner, but then the kitchen went all haywire, and we can't stop the cabinets from opening and closing by themselves, or turn off the oven, and everything is going haywire!" cried Apple Bloom.

"Well if you want haywire, how about take this piece of wire to your barn and put it on some hay. LOL!" teased Flare holding a piece of wire.

"Big Mac, you know how to stop this thing?" cried Granny Smith holding a pot full of soup in place.

"Nnnnope!" cried Big Mac. Trying to hold the fridge in place.

AppleJack and Flare just stared at what's going on with concerned look on their faces. Flare had a silly concern look, like his mouth was opened wide, and went down to his neck.

"Flare?" asked AppleJack still staring at te mess going on in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" answered Flare doing the same.

"Maybe we should've just bought appliances that are less... advanced." said AppleJack.

"May I have my kitchen back then?" asked Flare.

"Yes. Please." said AppleJack.

Then Flare walked over to the button under one of the cabinets that said 'emergency override'. After Flare pressed the button, everything shut off.

"So there was an emergancy shut-off switch under one of the cabinets?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna have my kitchen back, and we'll give Granny Smith a new, less advanced-technology type of kitchen." said Flare.

"For those who agree to Flare's idea, say I." said AppleJack.

"I!" said everypony lifting their hooves.

"Yeeeup!" said Big Mac.


	8. Chapter 8: Brownie Madness

Two days passed. Pinkie Pie was at SugarCube Corner making brownies.

She took the brownies out of the oven and sniffed them. "Hmm! Delicious! I want to try one!" she said to herself about to take a brownie.

Mr. Cakes slapped Pinkie's hand away and said; "Ah ah ah! No touchie! These are for the Bake Sale!"

Pinkie Pie gave Mr. Cakes an embarrassing smile and gave out a little squee.

"This bake sale is going to be great!" cheered Mrs. Cakes. "The customers are going to be lining up for our new brownies!"

"And with our new secret ingredient, nothing can stop us!" cried Mr. Cakes.

"What is the secret ingredient?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore, right?" said Mr. Cakes giving Pinkie a mischievous look.

"Right! How can I not know that!" Pinkie Pie said slapping herself on the head. Then she laughed.

"It's almost time to open!" cried Mrs. Cakes. "Everypony is going to love our brownies!"

Then as they were about to open, the Cake's babies started crying upstairs.

Mr. Cakes sighed and said, "Oh here we go!" his hoof covered his face. "C'mon honey, let's see what they want now."

"Pinkie dear?" Mrs. Cakes called Pinkie. Then Pinkie stood on her back hooves saluting it Mrs. Cakes like she was in the army.

"Yes ma'am, Mrs. Cakes ma'am!" said Pinkie.

"We have to try to cheer up the babies again. Can you look after everything until we get back?" Mrs. Cakes asked politely.

"You can count on me, Mrs. Cakes! Your favorite employee Pinkie Pie has it all under control!" cried Pinkie still saluting.

"Thank you dear! And make sure you don't eat anything." said Mrs. Cakes.

Pinkie Pie then guarded the all the sweets for 10 minutes. She marches back and fourth, making sure nothing happens to the baked goods. She looks closely at the brownies, and says; "I have my eye on you!" Her eyes get close to the brownies and stares at them. She walks back then pointed to her eyes and pointed to the brownies hinting she really has her eye on them. She walks back and fourth again, looking in every corner, making sure nopony pops out and ambushes her.

Pinkie Pie then hears a noise coming from the kitchen. "Uh oh!" she says to herself quietly. "I think somepony's in the kitchen. Better go check it out!" Pinkie Pie tip-toes to the kitchen, hiding under the table, behind chairs and plants, and eventually sneaks into the kitchen. Then she bursts out yelling, "FREEZE!" and aims her cake frosting squeezer at what she thought was a trespasser. There was nopony in the kitchen. "Hm?" she said to herself. "I could've sworn that there was..." Pinkie Pie paused and then screamed; "THR BROWNIES!"

Pinkie Pie runs into the main room and yells, "AH HA!" and then she shoots her frosting at the door thinking somepony was there, but nopony was around. Pinkie Pie continues guarding the brownies, aiming her cake frosting wherever she can find a trespasser. Whenever she hears the slightest noise, like a squeak on the floor, or a furniture item moving, she squirts cake frosting on it. The room's a mess now, but the food is alright.

"Hm. I guess I'm just over-reacting." Pinkie said to herself and giggled. "Nopony's going to come in here and steal the brownies..."

Rainbow Dash then appears and jumps on Pinkie, holding her down. "NOW SPIKE!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Spike comes out and looks at the brownies. He runs to them and when he was just about to grab one. Pinkie throws Rainbow Dash outta the way and stops Spike. She jumps on him, holding him down. While Pinkie was holding Spike down, Rainbow takes Pinkie's frosting squeezer and aims it at Pinkie.

"You're finished!" Rainbow said to her, with an evil smile.

Pinkie gets nervous and starts shaking, then Pinkie smiles at Rainbow. Rainbow gets confused, then Pinkie takes out two smaller frosting squirters and starts shooting Rainbow with them. Rainbow's full of frosting. "NO! ALL THE SUGAR! IT BURNS!" she cried. Then she falls knocked-out on the floor.

"Victory is mine!" cried Pinkie.

Then one of Pinkie's squirters gets knocked out of her hand after water got squirted on it by something. "What the hay?" she said to herself. She looks at the door, she gasped. "YOU!" she said glaring at the a pony with a ninja outfit at the door. The ninja takes off his mask and it's revealed to be Flare.

"Mischievous face!" said Flare. "ALL YOUR BROWNIES ARE BELONG TO US!"

"You want the brownies? You'll have to go through me first!" cried Pinkie Pie.

Flare and Pinkie stared at eachother eye to eye, glaring at one another, gettng ready to fight.

Pinkie Pie took out her red frosting squeezer.

"Ooooh! A red squeezer! You're good! But are you good enough to defeat the awesome and leet Flare Gun?" taunted Flare.

"Oh you have no idea!" said Pinkie. "Because I also have blue!" Pinkie Pie takes out a blue frosting squeezer and aims it towards the ceiling.

"Time for Super Smash Ponies Brawl!" cried Flare. Him and Pinkie get into positions and kept glaring at eachother.

Spike took out his microphone and yelled; "3-2-1 FIGHT!"

Pinkie squeezes out frosting from her frosting squeezers and the frosting comes flying towards Flare. Flare jumps behind a table, knocks it over and dodges the frosting. Then Flare activates his horn and squirts water towards Pinkie. Pinkie hops behind another table and kicks it down, and hides behind it. Pinkie keeps squirting frosting at Flare and dodges Flare's water, Flare does the same thing. Each of them are clean still. Pinkie Pie jumps out in the open with her squirters up high. Flare then squirts the squeezers out of her hands.

"Hey no fair!" complained Pinkie. "I was holding those squirters and they can get knocked out of my hand. Your horn however stays there forever!"

"Who said life was fair? Welcome to Ponyville, sister!" Flare taunted. "LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" Flare started to activate his horn and was about to squirt Pinkie, but then only a few drops of water came out of his horn. "SHOOT! Out of ammo!"

Pinkie then took one of her frosting squirters that were knocked out of her hand, and she squirted Flare with one. "Noooooooooooooo!" cried Flare very slowly. Then after the frosting hit him, he slowly fell on the floor. "Oh, what she saaaaaay? Oh that you only meant when, but of course you did. Oooh what you saaaaaaaay? That it's all for the best!" Flare sang as he slowly fell, then he eventually landed on the floor knocked-out.

"YAY! I WIN, I WIN, I WIN!" cried Pinkie, dancing and hoping around.

Flare got up and said, "Great job, girlfriend! You're pretty good at this game! Winkey face."

"Yeah! The way you squirted Flare and how he fell over was AWESOME!" cried Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks! Since I was bored while I was guarding the brownies, I really needed something to do, so I called you guys, and we played this game! IT WAS REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY FUN!" cried Pinkie jumping up and down.

"Alright Pinkie, you don't need to repeat yourself, we all know what we did." Rainbow Dash said with a smile as she put her hoof on Pinkie's shoulder.

Mrs. Cakes and Mr. Cakes came down the stairs in shock. They gasped after they saw the mess. "What happened here?" cried Mrs. Cakes.

"Oh, yeah! There's a mess in here!" Flare answered.

"We know that. But why?" asked Mr. Cakes.

"Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Cakes. I was so bored in guarding the brownies that I wanted to guard them while in action... and fun!" said Pinkie with a smile.

"You guys should've been here! It was an EPIC battle!" cried Rainbow Dash.

"Well in that case, you four are not having any brownies until you clean this place up!" ordered Mrs. Cakes handing each of them some cleaning supplies.

"oh c'mon! I just got out of Twilight's house to avoid doing chores, and I just come over here to do some anyway!" complained Spike.

"Looks like you're going to be doing double-chores by the time this day is over." Rainbow Dash teased Spike and laughed.

"We're going to be having the sale, and if there's anymore, if you do good, we'll give you some." said Mr. Cakes.

"Sigh. Well... it was worth it right?" asked Flare. "I mean, this mess doesn't look so bad!" Then they see the room and it's full of frosting and water everywhere.

Hours went by, and they were just finished cleaning the room.

"There we go, good as new!" said Pinkie Pie with a smile.

"FINALLY!" cried Rainbow Dash. "I'm really in the mood for some brownies right now!"

"I'm with Rainbow Dash!" said Spike.

Each of them ran outside to get some brownies, but then they saw some ponies in biohazard suits, using tongs to take each of the brownies in a biohazard container.

"What's going on here?" asked Rainbow Dash in concern.

"We had a bit of a problem with these brownies. It seems they were hazardous brownies." said a pony in a suit.

"Surprise face! Hazardous brownies?" asked Flare.

"What were in those brownies?" asked Spike.

"Normal brownie ingredients, we don't understand." answered one of the suited ponies.

"What happened to Mr. and Mrs. Cakes?" asked Pinkie Pie in worry.

"They went to the hospital to see what's going on with the sick patients." answered one of the suited ponies.

"Oh no!" cried Pinkie Pie.

Each of the ponies ran to the hospital, but Spike stayed behind to ask the suited ponies a question, "Are those poisonous to dragons?" he asked. Then Rainbow Dash flew back, picked up Spike and took him to the hospital along with them. After they reached the hospital, it was full of sick ponies. The hospital was nearly packed! It was full of ill ponies with buckets. They were all moaning and groaning and had green faces.

"Holy Wizard of Hope!" cried Flare.

"Hey, Flare? Are you going to tell us who those Wizards are yet?" asked Spike.

"Not now, brah! We have an emergency situation here!" said Flare in worry.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cakes!" cried Pinkie Pie as she runs to them.

"Oh dear, Pinkie! This is not good! We're on the verge of a lawsuit!" said Mrs. Cakes in worry.

"Yes, it seems our brownies were poisoned!" said Mr. Cakes.

Pinkie, Rainbow, Flare and Spike were in shock. "Poisoned?" Pinkie Pie repeated.

"It's not deadly is it?" asked Spike.

"No, it's not deadly." said Mr. Cakes.

"Phew, that's good." said Spike in relief.

"But it can cause disabilities, loss of memories, not able to walk anymore, loss of strength, loss of flying, loss of unicorn powers, and maybe even blindness." Mr. Cakes explained.

"That's not good! This is totally going to ruin stuff for the future of Ponyville; like Winter Wrap-Up and other types of events that would need a whole town's help to do." said Rainbow Dash.

"That's not the worse part though." said Mr. Cakes sadly.

Spike walks over to the beds and uncover one of them and reveals Rarity. Spike became in shock. "RARITY!" Then Spike uncovers another bed, "TWILIGHT!"

Flare walks over to the third bed and uncovers it. "SURPRISE FACE! FLUTTERSHY!"

And Rainbow Dash uncovers the forth bed, and guess who it is? "APPLEJACK!?"

"Oh no! This can't be good!" said Pinkie Pie, then she started to cry. She runs over to the doctor. "DOCTOR?! IS THERE A WAY TO CURE THIS SICKNESS?!"

"My dear child, I have no idea. None of us do." said the doctor sadly.

"I totally lost my sense of humor." said Flare. "I uncovered some more beds, and I found Lyra, Bon Bon, and Ditzy all out-cold! And I'm not even going to joke around by saying that they're cold, I mean they're like in a deep sleep!" Then Flare started to giggle a bit. Then he slapped himself. "NO! DON'T LOL! THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER! But Flare, it's funny! NO! YOUR FRIENDS ARE ALL POISONED!" Flare just kept arguing to himself. "But Flare, it's unpossible to lose your sense of humor. I SAID NO! YES! NO! YES! NO! OH YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME PAL? BRING IT ON WEAKLING!" Then Flare started beating himself up. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! OBI-WAN NEVER TOLD YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FATHER!"

Rainbow Dash held his hooves to stop him from hitting himself. "Alright, Flare. Calm down. We know you can't help it." she said to him.

"We need to find a cure somehow." said Pinkie Pie. Then she ran to the past out Twilight. "Twilight?! How do we find a cure?" she asked her.

Twilight didn't move or say anything, but she did droll a bit.

"Yeah, that's right! Good idea, Twilight!" Pinkie smiled and said. Then she started hopping to the exit.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"She said go to Zecora!" Pinkie Pie said hopping out the door.

"Does she understand droll language?" asked Spike.

So they all went to Zecora's shack in the forest. They talked a bit and made a research brew in her pot. She places a poison brownie inside the pot, then smoke comes out. Zecora sniffs the smoke.

"Hm, just as I thought. These brownies have poison. A mixture of cavaleaves, green apples, and berries of boysen." she said. "For all these mixtures to come together in something sweet, it'll give you disabilities after you eat."

"So these brownies had the mixture of cavaleaves, green apples, and boysenberry?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Not boysen berry, berries of boysen. There's a different between the two, one can create poison." said Zecora.

"Well says the zebra that keeps rhyming. I wonder if we can find a cure in good timing. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare.

"The cure you seek is in a cave. It'll give you the item that you can use to save." said Zecora. "The item is not an ingredient, but a grail. It has jewels, it's gold, and all who seeked it, has fail."

"Hmph! Easy squeezy! There is nothing the great Rainbow Dash can't handle!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Do not underestimate this quest. You must listen to me, for the best." said Zecora.

"Sure, let's ask the poet zebra for information. Maybe after this I can go on vacation! ROFL!" teased Flare.

"The cave you seek is in the mountains beyond this jungle, the mountains has lots of earthquakes, and it makes it rumble!" said Zecora.

"The entrance to the cave is on top of that peak. And there are traps on the way to the item you seek. Unavoidable, those traps maybe, but if you look around than avoid it, you can see."

"So what's a cup gonna do that's gonna cure these ponies?" asked Spike.

"I have a recipe that can cure this ill. Red apples, spinach leaves, and pickles of dill." said Zecora. "The cup has magical powers that makes this cure work. Now go to the mountain, where you can lerk. Meet me at the hospital once you have the grail. Please, oh please, don't fail!"

"Don't worry Zecora, we'll bring back the grail, and cure all the ponies in Ponyville that's infected." promised Pinkie Pie.

"Well, c'mon guys! Times a wasting!" said Rainbow Dash.

"See ya around Zecora, it's time to say bye-bye! How about coming down to my shop to have some pizza pie? LOL! This rhyming thing is fun!" said Flare.

And so the three ponies and the dragon walk on over to the mountain on the other side of the Everfree Forest.

"LOL! Hey guys, what would you rather be stuck with? Scootaloo while falling from the sky, or Zecora talking about her life?" asked Flare.

"Flare we don't have time for this! There are lives at stake here!" said Rainbow Dash.

"How would you like your stake? Medium rare? LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare, then he laughed.

"WHAT?!" cried Rainbow Dash.

"Aw, c'mon guys! Don't be that way! Let's be happy and find the grail so we can cure everypony in town and we'll all live happily ever after!" Pinkie Pie said while hoping.

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash! Mischievous face." teased Flare.

Spike was looking around the Everfree Forest. "Wow, this place is really scarey!" he said. Then he screamed after he saw a tree with an evil face. Then he jumped behind Rainbow Dash's mare and hid behind her. Rainbow Dash glared at him and rejected him from her back.

While they were walking, Pinkie Pie was still hoping and started to sing a remix laughing at the ghost song she sang at the first episode. "La-la-la-la-la-la! Oh while I was making brownies, everypony became iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill! But now we're gonna save them all and we'll forfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill! Our destiny as heroes, of all time! And we're gonna find the grail, and they'll be all fiiiiiiiine!"

"LOL! You call that a song?" teased Flare. Then he started to sing a song. "Weeeeeee are the champions, my frieeeeeeeends! And we'll keep on fighting, to the eeeeend! We are the champions! We are the champions! No time for looooosers, 'cause we are the champions... OF THE WOOOOOOOOORLD!"

After that last part Flare sang, it was so loud, it echoed and birds were flying away. Then they heard a roar.

They all gasped after they heard that roar.

"Surprise face!" cried Flare.

"Way to go Flare!" said Rainbow Dash sarcastically.

Then a group of ligers showed up. Half-lion, half-tiger.

"Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie said to the ligers with a smile. "Sorry about the noise, I promise it won't happen again! Can we be friends?"

The ligers kept on roaring at them, and they were surrounding them, walking around in a circle.

"C'mon! You want a piece of me?!" cried Rainbow Dash with her hooves up.

Spike grabbed on Flare's front left leg and was shaking.

Flare just stood there sleeping. Then he woke up in shock. "Huh? What? Oh right." he said, then he started shaking. "Holy Wizard of Hope! What are these beasts?!"

"Ligers! Half-lion, half-tiger! And they look hungry!" said Spike in fear, still shaking on Flare's leg.

"I realize you might be a little angry, but just a little smile will make all your anger go away!" said Pinkie Pie. "So c'mon, smile! It'll make you feel better!"

The ligers just kept circling them and growling. Then they started to pounce on them. But Flare screamed like a little girl and put his hooves on his eyes. Then his horn activated and it created a bubble shield around them. The ligers that pounced bounced off the shield and fell. A liger then came up to the shield and touched it, but couldn't get through. The liger growled and pointed at the ponies with it's sharp nail, and they walked away angrily.

"WOW!" cried Pinkie Pie. "That was amazing, Flare!"

"Yeah, Flare that was awesome! I didn't know you can create a shield with your horn!" said Rainbow Dash.

"I didn't know either." said Flare. Then the shield disappeared after his horn deactivated. "Must be a new power or something. I-D-K. Twilight trains me in the unicorn arts."

"Wow! I thought we were dead meat for sure!" said Spike in relief.

"Well, we're still alive meat it seems!" cheered Pinkie Pie. "Let's go!" then Pinkie Pie started hoping, and the others followed her, walking style.

They walked for hours. Spike was tired on the way, so he went on Flare's back. Then Flare got tired, and they're both on Rainbow Dash's back. Pinkie Pie was still hoping and smiling, and Rainbow Dash were still carrying a past out Spike and Flare on her back. She was struggling and sweating. Then she eventually fell.

"Hey, why you guys stopping?" asked Pinkie Pie. "We still need to get to the mountain! I'm still full of energy!"

"You eat too much sugar, Pinkie." said Rainbow Dash, lying on the ground along with a past out Spike and Flare. Rainbow Dash took Flare's foot off her head and got up. "I think it's time we made camp."

"Oooooh! I love camping!" said Pinkie Pie, smiling and hoping in place.

"How about you get some firewood, and I'll find shelter?" suggested Rainbow Dash.

"Okie-dokey!" said Pinkie, then she hopped away. Rainbow Dash tried walking, but she twisted her ankle.

"OW!" cried Rainbow Dash, holding her back left ankle. "I was walking so much today, that I..." then Rainbow paused and slapped her head. "I am so stupid! I have wings!" Then she started flying, but then her right wing cramped. "OW! CRAMP!" Then she fell down on her back.

"GREAT! Looks like I'm stuck here then." said Rainbow. Then she sighed. "Well, at least it's not raining." Then it started thundering and lightning, then hail came down from the sky. "Aw, c'mon! Hail?! Are you kidding me?!" she cried. "PINKIE?! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE?!"

Time went by. And the four of them were at a cave, while it was hailing, raining, and thundering outside. They were sitting down inside the cave, next to a fire they made, and Flare was saying a scary story.

"...and then when they were in the kitchen one of the guy's were saying: 'LOOK OUT! There's a ghost behind you!' And then guess what happened next?" asked Flare telling the story. "Guys, you have to guess!"

Pinkie Pie was shaking, and Rainbow Dash and Spike weren't scared, then Spike yawned.

"Guys, you have to guess!" ordered Flare.

"Just put an end to this awful story!" cried Rainbow Dash.

Then Flare stood up on his hind legs with his arms out. "And the guy turned around, and there was a ghost floating there the whole entire time!" said Flare.

Then Pinkie Pie screamed. Rainbow Dash and Spike just gave him a look.

"THE END! Or is it?" said Flare ending the story. "For now. Or is it? Then a skeleton popped out! THE END! Or is it?"

"You call that a scary story?" asked Spike.

"I got a better scary story for you." said Rainbow Dash. "Once upon a time, there was a pony that sucked so much at telling scary stories, that his friends were bored outta their lives and wanted to punch that pony in the face!"

Flare gave Rainbow Dash a look. "Scary story isn't scary, sister. I am disappointed." he said to her.

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash! You just told a story that made noooooooo sense at all!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Fine, I got a real scary story for you, Flare!" said Spike.

"I'm listening, brah!" said Flare.

"Once upon a time, there was a pony who bought a MAC!" said Spike with a mischievous face.

"Surprise face!" cried Flare. "Then what?"

"Then he had no money for internet!" said Spike.

"HOLY WIZARD OF FEELINGS! NO!" cried Flare.

"But eventually he did." said Spike.

"Phew! That was a close call." said Flare. "For a second there, I thought..."

"But it was dial-up!" said Spike.

"GASP!" cried Flare. "This story is so scary!"

"So he noticed it was a junky computer, so he bought a PC." said Spike.

"Yay!" cried Flare. "PC beats MAC by a long shot!"

"But it was Windows 98!" said Spike.

"AAAAH!" yelled Flare, shaking, covering his eyes. "This is so scary! Please stop!"

"But then he upgraded to Windows XP." said Spike.

"Oh that's good! Windows XP, Vista, and 7 are awesome!" said Flare as he was calming down.

"Then he bought every single video game that can be played on the PC!" said Spike.

"Wow! What a story, bro!" said Flare. "So much twists and turns! You'll never know what to expect next!"

"EXCEPT GRAND THEFT AUTO!" cried Spike.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Flare running away outside really fast.

"WHOA!" cried Pinkie Pie. "I don't get it."

"How would you know he'd react to that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Trust me, I hung with Flare since the first time he moved to town. I know what he likes and doesn't like." said Spike. "And if you look at his cutie mark, you'd know that he'd react to something that has to do with computers."

"That was awesome!" said Rainbow Dash holding her hoof out. Spike punched her hoof giving a bro-hoof.

The next morning came. The sun was shinning. Rainbow Dash yawns, stretches, and walks outside. She sniffs the air, and exhales. "What a beautiful day!" she said to herself.

Then Pinkie Pie tramples her and runs outside. "C'mon, guys! The ponies in Ponyville are depending on us! Let's go!" she cried and hopped away.

Rainbow Dash tries to get up, but then gets trampled by Flare as he walks outside. He holds his stomach and says, "Ooooh! I am sooo hungry! I skipped dinner last night. I need a big breakfast! I need a grand slam from Denny's!"

Spike walks outside and tramples Rainbow Dash on the way out. "I wonder if the cave would have jewls in it." he said.

Hours went by, and they made it to the mountain.

"Yay! We made it!" cheered Pinkie Pie. "Now all we need to do is get to the top!"

"I dunno 'bout you guys, but I'm outta here!" said Rainbow Dash. Then she takes her wings out and starts flying on top. The wind blows and pushes her down.

"I guess we're walking." said Flare. "Looks like there's a path over there that leads to the top. Try not to make any loud noises, kay? Kay, guys? Kay? Kay, guys? Kay?"

"Alright we get it! Let's go!" said Rainbow Dash, then they started walking up the cliff path to the top of the mountain.

Time went by, and they were still walking up the cliff path. "Wow! This is steep!" said Spike.

"Yeah, no kidding! I can't use my wings!" complained Rainbow Dash.

"C'mon! Turn that frown upside down, sister!" said Pinkie Pie. "Before you know it, we'll have the grail, and we'll be outta here faster than you can say 'Cupcakes'!"

A few more hours went by, and they were still walking up the mountain.

"Pinkie, I've been saying 'Cupcakes' for four hours! Are we at the top yet?" asked Spike.

"I'm still hungry. I'm so hungry I can eat a horse!" said Flare, drolling.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash look at Flare and they step 10 feet away from him.

"It's a figure of speech." said Flare. "And B-T-W, we're ponies, not horses. Remember?"

So they started walking again, but after a few seconds, Flare said; "LOL remember guys?"

Then after a while, Pinkie Pie started singing again. "We'll be coming around the mountain when we come! We'll be coming around the mountain when we come! We'll be coming around the mountain, we'll be coming around the mountain, we'll be coming around the mountain when we come! We'll be getting the goblet and return home when we come! We'll be getting the goblet and return home when we come! We'll be getting the goblet, we'll be getting the goblet..."

"How about quit it with the song before before I push you off the edge!" Rainbow Dash sang to her in an angry tone.

"Ooo! Good one!" said Pinkie Pie, then she started singing again. "Quit it with the song before I punch your face!"

Rainbow Dash then facehooved herself and sighed.

Then they finally made it to the top of the mountain, and are in front of the cave. They looked at eachother, then Spike gulped.

"Well time's wasting! Let's go!" said Pinkie Pie, smiling and hopping into the cave.

"Wait!" cried Flare, running to Pinkie and holding her shoulder. "I think I should lead. I have a light source, and a way to path us back to the entrance."

"Oh, like a game of follow the leader right?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Affirmative!" said Flare.

"Then go on ahead!" said Pinkie, then she started to sing again. "We're following the leader, the leader, the leader, we're following the leader, wherever we may go!"

Then we were walking inside the cave. Every couple of yards they walked, Flare launched one of his flares outta his horn and it landed on the ground, using them as a light source, and a path back to the entrance so they don't get lost. Pinkie Pie was hoping and smiling still, Rainbow Dash just walked and looked around, and so was Spike, but he was shaking.

A little while later, they were walking in mud. "Ewwww!" said Rainbow Dash. Spike jumped on Flare's back so he doesn't have to step in it.

Pinkie Pie giggled and said, "This mud feels funny! Really!"

"Ugh! I got mud all over my hooves! It's too tight in here to fly. And Flare is lucky to have those shoes on!" complained Rainbow Dash.

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! You see, that's why I wear shoes. So I don't have to step in anything dirty." said Flare. "I'm surprised Rarity doesn't wear any shoes."

"Hee hee! This mud tickles!" said Pinkie then she giggled and jumped. Some of the mud went on Rainbow Dash.

"Will you stop jumping? You're getting mud all over me!" said Rainbow Dash.

Then they finally went to the other side of the mud puddle.

"Ugh! Look at me!" cried Rainbow Dash.

"Alright we're looking." said Spike and giggled. Rainbow Dash took some of the mud off her and threw some at Spike's face, and he stops laughing.

Then Rainbow Dash laughs.

Then Flare squirts water out of his horn on Rainbow Dash and Spike, cleaning them.

"Happy face, now?" asked Flare.

They continued walking. They avoided some traps along the way. There were spike traps, pie traps, and dart traps. Flare was hit by the spike trap, but it was on his tail. Pinkie Pie was hit by the pie trap, and Rainbow Dash was hit by the dart trap and became penalized. So Flare was carrying Rainbow Dash, then they finally made it to the chamber where the grail is.

"There it is!" said Pinkie Pie. "It's the grail! Let's get it!"

"Wait!" said Flare. "It could be a trap. I have this bag of rocks. We've all seen Indiana Jones right?"

Flare walked up to the grail, put his hooves around the grail, making sure there are no laser traps. Then he quickly snatches the grail and lays the rocks there. He took shelter, but the trap wasn't triggered. They have the grail.

"Yes! I got the grail! Now we can leave! Great job, brahs! Let's get outta here!" said Flare.

"Awesome job, dude!" said Spike. Then they walked outta the room. Pinkie paused though, she looked at the bag of rocks, she walked over to them and picked up them and walked back to the others.

"Oh, Flare! You forgot your rocks!" she said, holding the bag of rocks.

"PINKIE?!" cried Flare. "I left those there on purpose! So the trap wouldn't trigger! That was the reason I had them in the first place!"

"Oh." said Pinkie. Then she smiled. "Well in that case, we should run!"

The mountain started to quake. And rocks and debris were falling everywhere. The four of them started to running out of the mountain. Rainbow Dash was still paralyzed on Flare's back.

"OW! Ow! You know, I'm taking all the damage up here! What am I, a meat-shield?" complained Rainbow Dash.

They all avoided the traps, except for Rainbow Dash, who keeps getting hit by darts and pies. They eventually made it out of the cave. But then rocks were sliding off the cliffside of the mountain.

"We'll never make it off in time!" cried Spike.

Rainbow Dash moved her foot. "Hey, I can move!" cried Rainbow Dash. "Hang on! I'm getting us outta here!"

Flare grabbed Rainbow Dash's legs, then she started to fly. Pinkie Pie took Flare's legs, and Spike took Pinkie's legs. They all started flying away, then the mountain collapsed, and the whole area became smokey.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" cried Rainbow Dash. "We did it! We made it!"

They all started cheering.

"I wonder why we didn't do this, going to the mountain. We could've saved more time!" said Spike. Then they all flew back to Ponyville with Rainbow Dash's help.

Rainbow Dash dropped them all off at the hospital, then she fell down and gasped for air.

"You guys... go on... ahead... I'll rest here... for a bit." said Rainbow Dash. Then Pinkie, Spike, and Flare ran inside the hospital where they met Zecora, and Mr. and Mrs. Cakes.

"Did you guys get the cup?" asked Mr. Cakes.

"It's right here!" said Spike. He hands the grail to Zecora, and she puts it in her pot and takes some of her potion out of it. She gives the drink to Twilight who was still passed out in the bed. Zecora makes Twilight drink the potion, then she woke up.

"Huh? What? What happened?" asked Twilight. "Why can't I see outta one eye?"

"Twilight!" cried Spike. Then he hugged her.

"What happened?" asked Twilight.

"Poisoned from the brownies, you were. But thanks to Flare, Pinkie, Dash, and Spike, they found a cure!" said Zecora. "The blindness is only temporary. But somepony needs to throw all these brownies away!"

"We'll take them from here!" said a pony in a toxic suit.

After a couple of hours, all the ponies that were poisoned were cured, and only had temporary reactions when they woke up, but they'll be okay soon.

"Thank you very much, guys!" said Twilight. "You really saved us all!"

"Ya sure did, sugar cubes! Thanks to you the town is clean, and everypony is safe!" said AppleJack.

"You're all our heroes!" said Rarity giving each of them a hug. Spike blushed.

"One things for sure, I'm never having brownies again!" said Fluttershy.

"We were awesome, weren't we?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, everypony. Sorry about the brownies. We'll make it up to you all!" said Mr. Cakes.

"We just didn't know cavaleaves, green apples, and boysenberries together would create something poisonous." said Mrs. Cakes.

"Boysenberries they were not. It was berries of boysen that made the brownies rot." said Zecora.

"Yeah, there is a difference between boysenberries and berries of boysen." said Twilight.

"Howdy, partners!" said a pony in a orange hard hat, and a red shirt, with overalls.

"Red Engineer! Wussup, brah?" asked Flare.

"Nothin much, partner." said Red Engineer. "Hey guess, what? I got some news to share!"

"Oh really? What was it?" asked Flare.

"Ah just bought a new computer! It was a MAC, ah got dial-up internet connection, and ah bought every single video game that can be played on it! Except for Grand Theft Auto though." said Red Engineer.

Flare became in shock, then he screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!"


	9. Chapter 9: Wedding Captures  Part 1

((WARNING! This story has major spoilers to the A Canterlot Wedding episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It is recommended you don't read this until you watch the episode! Thank you!))

One week before the Canterlot Wedding, Spike was playing Skyrim on Flare's XBOX 360, and Flare was watching.

"Alright, I have the Golden Claw, now what?" asked Spike.

"Alright you just slain those zombies, so now you have to just walk past that corridor." said Flare.

"Alright, I know I'm in low health, so I need..." Spike got interupted by a trap that was set in the game. "WHOA! WHAT THE HAY?"

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare. "Looks like I forgot to mention about that trap right there!"

"Great! I didn't get to save after I killed that spider, you told me to go on!" cried Spike.

"You'd fall for anything, brah!" said Flare.

Spike felt a tingle in his stomach and burped up a scroll.

"Ah! Looks like Luna finally responded!" said Flare. "I asked her to try out one of my new Apple Crisp Pizza! AppleJack suggested I should make something like that."

Spike opened the scroll. "Nope, it's not from Luna. But it looks like an inventation." said Spike.

"Is Pinkie Pie throwing another party?" asked Flare.

"Okay, why would Pinkie invite us to party from a scroll after I burped it up?" asked Spike. "Only the princess can do something like that!"

"LOL I knew that!" said Flare.

"No you didn't." said Spike. Then he started to read the letter. "Princess Celestia..."

"AAAAH! ALWAYS WITH CELESTIA! Where's Luna?" complained Flare.

Spike gave Flare a look then he continued reading. "_Princess Celestia cordinally invites you to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Royal Guard Captain Shining Armor. The wedding is next week._ Shining Armor? Hey! That's Twilight's brother!"

"Huh?" said Flare. "Twilight's brother is getting married? She didn't mention she had a brother."

"Wait there's more." said Spike. "_This inventation is for Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, and... Flare Gun_?"

"Wait, why did she invite me?" asked Flare. "She hardly knows me!"

"Well, I guess she might have something for you!" said Spike.

"Well this doesn't change the fact that she is seen more than her sister." said Flare.

"I'm gonna go tell Twilight this." said Spike.

"No wait!" said Flare, stopping Spike. "I actually have an idea for a prank. How about we don't tell them until next week! It'll be so funny to see them in a hurry! Mischievious face!"

"Ah ha! I like your style! This is gonna be good!" Then they both giggled and high hooved.

The next morning went by, Flare went to Rarity's shop. Rarity was doing her regular duties in making dresses. Flare goes through the door and sees her.

"Flare, dear! What can I do for you?" asked Rarity.

"Sup, sister? There's this... party I'm going to, and I need a tux!" said Flare.

"A tux you say? Well I got just the thing for you!" said Rarity.

Rarity takes Flare's hoof and takes him to the mirrors. Then she starts measuring him.

"So what kind of party are you going to?" asked Rarity.

"Oh... ummm... it's a... Video Game convention! Spike and I are invited." Flare lied.

"Oh that seems wonderful!" said Rarity. "I hope you two have fun!"

"Don't worry, we will!" said Flare.

Rairty finishes measuring him and walks to her room where she makes the dresses.

"So what kind of tux are you looking for?" asked Rarity.

"I want a black leather vest, with a white shirt, and a... a red bow tie! And make sure my butt-tattoo shows." said Flare.

"You mean your cutie mark?" asked Rarity.

"No I mean my belly button. What do you think?" asked Flare sarcasticly.

"Would you like a hat?" asked Rarity.

"No thanks! My mare looks just fine!" said Flare.

"Alrighty then, darling! I'll get to work! Come back by tomorrow, and I should have it done!" said Rarity.

"Thanks! Want to do lunch with me?" asked Flare.

"No thanks, dear! I'm pretty busy right now." said Rarity.

"Kay thanks bye!" said Flare.

The Friday of next week came, and Flare turns on his video camera. He looks to see if it's recording and then smiles.

"Smiley face." said Flare. "Sup brahs? My name is Flare, Flare Gun! And this is my flare gun!" Flare shot a flare out of his horn, but it went on one of the bean bags and made a hole. "Whoops! Anyways, I'm testing this camera right now to get it ready for the Royal Wedding! Princess Cadence, and Shining Armor! Shining Armor is the brother of my friend Twilight Sparkle. Princess Lolestia invited me to the wedding so I can record the whole thing as a personal wedding video for the bride and groom! I'm playing an important part in the wedding! I heard my friends are having a picnic today! So how about we record everything they do over there as a test!" then Flare whispered, "Maybe we can be spies!" Then Flare talked back in his normal voice. "So let's head over to the park and see what they're up to! Mischievious face!"

Then Flare stopped the recording and went to the park. Flare started recording again once he got there.

"Ahhhh! What a beautiful day!" said Flare, behind the camera. "The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and no hate or anger! Yep, living in Equestria has been great these days!" Then Flare saw the others at their picnic. "Oh there they are! I'm gonna hide behind this bush and record the whole thing! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" Flare hid behind the bush and saw them.

"Ahh! It is gorgeous out! Just gorgeous!" said Rarity from the distance.

"I agree, sister! But it's really hot out. I hope you remembered to put on sun screen." whispered Flare.

Spike showed up at the scene, running to Twilight.

"Ah, my bro for life, Spike! I wonder what's the rush?" whispered Flare.

"Twi... light!" said Spike catching his breath after running all the way to the picnic. "...I... have... lemme just..." Spike takes out the letter and reads it. _"__Dear Twilight, I am sure you are as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot."_

"Oh, he's finally telling them! Well the time came anyway!" whispered Flare.

Then Spike read the letter to the others. _"I will be presiding over the ceremony, but would very much like you and your friends to help with the preparations for this wonderful occasion. Fluttershy, I would like you and your songbird choir to provide the music."_

"Wow, that sounds like a great job for Flutters to do! She seems excited!" whispered Flare. "Oh, and Pinkie is going to be hosting the reception? Leet!" Spike keeps reading the letter and Flare whispers in the background. "Wow! That sounds like a great job for ol Jackie to do! WOW! Rainbow's gonna do one of her famous sonic rainbooms? LEET, brah! Wow, Rarity seems pretty pleased about making those dresses. She really did a great job on my tux! And of course Twilight's in charge in making sure everything goes to plan. Alright, awesome!"

"But I don't understand. Who's getting married?" asked Twilight.

Flare giggles in the bushes. She still doesn't know, huh?

"Oh wait! Uh, I was probably supposed to give you this one first." said Spike.

"HA HA HA HA HA! Classic work, bro! Classic!" said Flare.

Twilight reads invite. "My brother?" she cried.

"Your brother's getting married?" asked AppleJack. "Congratulations, Twilight! That's great news!"

"Yeah, great news." Twilight said sarcasticly. "That I just got from a wedding invitation! Not from my brother, but a piece of paper!"

"You mad, sis?" asked Flare still hiding behind the bushes, recording.

"Thanks alot, Shining Armor." said Twilight in an angry style. "I mean, really, he couldn't tell me personally?" Then Twilight mimiced Shining Armor's voice while holding a sandwich as a puppet. "Hey, Twilight, just thought you should know I'm making a really big decision that changes everything. Oh, nevermind, you'll hear about it when you get the invitation."

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! You're such a troll, Twilight!" said Flare.

"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza? Who in the hoof is that?" yelled Twilight as she snorted like a bull.

"Yep, she's mad!" said Flare.

"Um, Twilight? Are you okay?" asked Fluttershy.

"Sorry, it's just that Shining Armor and I have always been so close. He's my B-B-B-F-F!" said Twilight sadly.

"LOL what?" asked Flare.

The others were concerned as well.

"Big Brother Best Friend Forever?" corrected the others.

"Ohhhh!" the others said.

"Aw, c'mon! I'm the one with the leet speak! Don't steal it from me!" said Flare.

"Before I came here and learned the importance of friendship, Shining Armor was the only pony I really accepted as a friend." said Twilight. Then music came on and Twilight started singing.

"Oh great! Now she's gonna sing!" said Flare. "That's not even her real voice! That's somepony else doing that! RIIIIIIIIP OOOOOOOOF!"

Twilight finished her song a couple of minutes later.

"Crying face." said Flare with tears in his eyes. "That was beautiful! Even though that wasn't even her real voice, that was still beautiful!"

"As one of your PFFs..." said AppleJack. Everypony else was concerned. "Pony friends forver..."

"Ooooh!" said the others.  
>"... I wanna tell you that I think your bother sounds like a real good!" said AppleJack.<p>

"He is pretty special." said Twilight.

"LOL what? He's special? He needs special ed? LOLOLOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare.

"I mean, they don't let just anypony be Captain of the Royal Guard." said Twilight.

Rarity was in shock. "So let me get this straight. We're helping out with the wedding of not only a princess, but a _Captain of the Royal Guard?"_ she asked.

"Does she have to repeat herself?" asked Flare.

"I guess we are." said Twilight.

Rarity faints, but she summons a pillow with her horn before she falls. Everypony cheers.

"WOW! This is leet! I can't wait! I better get my things!" said Flare excited.

"Hey, wait ah see somepony hidin' in the bushes." said AppleJack.

"Uh oh! I'm outta here! Kay thanks bye!" said Flare. He closes the bushes and sneaks away before anypony notices him. Then he stops his recording.

Hours went by, and Flare turns on his camera again, while they're inside the train. "Hey again! It's your ol buddy, Flare! We're, uh, on our way to Canterlot for the wedding!" he said.

"Whatcha doin, Flare?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Oh I'm making a recording! This is gonna be on TV!" said Flare.

"I'M ON TV?" cried Pinkie.

"No, not really. It's just a recording, it's not on TV yet. It will soon." said Flare.

"I'M GONNA BE A STAR!" cried Pinkie in happyness, then she hops back to her seat.

"Heh! That Pinkie Pie! She's crazy, but I less then three her!" said Flare.

"A sonic rainboom?" said Rainbow Dash from her seat. "Can you say 'best wedding ever'?"

"BEST WEDDING EVER!" cried Pinkie Pie as the train goes through a tunnel.

"Oh it's dark!" said Flare. Then he whispers to the camera. "Hey, I'm gonna try to spook AppleJack. Shhhh!" Flare sneaks over to AppleJack, and he puts on a troll face mask. As the train rides out of the tunnel, Flare is in front of AppleJack and yells, "PROBLEM?"

AppleJack yells and jumps. "Gah darn it, Flare!" then she laughs. "What is that anyway?"

"That's a troll face! Problem?" teased Flare.

"So you all get to help with the big fancy wedding, but I'm the one who gets to host the bachelor party!" said Spike. "I have one question. What's a bachelor party?" Everypony laughs.

"LOLOLOLOLOLOL! You're so silly, Spike! Silly willy!" said Flare as AppleJack walks to Twilight just sitting there with an angery look on her face.

"Hey, did you remember to bring your DS?" asked Spike.

"Yeah, but you're not gonna use it. Problem?" said Flare putting his troll mask back on.

"We're here! We're here!" cried Pinkie as the train moves towards a force field.

"Heeeeey! That force field is bigger than the one I can make!" complained Flare.

When the force field reaches Flare, the recording shuts off.

Flare turns back on the recording while he's just outside the castle. "Sorry about that brahs! That force field has an EMP protection. I had a hard time putting this hunk o junk back on, but I finally did it!"

"Hi, Flare!" said a blue pony.

"Oh hi, Crystal!" said Flare. "Everypony, this is my friend Crystal, she's kinda new to Ponyville like me. Well, I've actually been in Ponyville for at least two months already. So how ya doin, my friend?"

"Great! I can't wait for the wedding!"

"Me neither, sister! Me neither! Speaking of which, you know Lyra Heartstrings? The pony who works for me?" Flare said to the camera. "She was made a bride's maid with Princess Cadence! I didn't know she had a history with her! She arrived a few days before we did!"

"Listen, Flare I have to go set things up with Red Engineer, so I'll catch ya later!" said Crystal.

"Kay bye-bye!" Flare said to Crystal. Then he looks at the camera again. "Well, I'm gonna find Twilight's brother and..." Flare got interupted by a laser that was fired to the force field. "Whoa! What was that? I better go check that out! B-R-B!" Flare stopped recording.

Then a few mintues went by and he started recording again while inside one of the towers, going up the stairs. "Okay, so I was told that Twilight's brother was using his magic to keep the force field working, because a threat is about to happen in Canterlot." Flare said to the camera. "I'm not worried though. As long as I have my shoop da whoop, I'm fine!" Flare sees Twilight walking down the stairs. "Oh hey, Twilight! Wuzzup?"

"I don't want to talk right now." Twilight said to him in an angry tone.

"Aw c'mon, Twilight! Tell me!" begged Flare.

Twilight stops and looks at Flare. "Well if you must know, Princess Cadance used to be my foalsitter."

"Oh really? Wow that's really intresting! Is that bad or good?" asked Flare.

"Well I actually thought she was the greatest fowlsitter ever! She was kind, pretty, and caring, and even has a magic that can turn two ponies in love!" she said to him.

"So what does that got to do with you being angry face?" asked Flare.

"Well, I just found Cadance and..." Twilight stopped and gave Flare a look. "Will you put that camera away?"

"Nope dot a-v-i!" said Flare.

Twilight gave herself a facehoof and sighed. "Well I met Cadance upstairs, and she was being a jerk to me! She hardly even knows me it's like!"

"Sad face." said Flare. "That's upsetting. Maybe she's stressed out about something, or just has oldtimer."

"She's not even old, she's like in her late 20s!" said Twilight.

"Then maybe she's stressed." said Flare.

"I dunno." said Twilight looking down. "It's like she never knew me. She thought I was weird or something."

"Maybe it's because you're a bookworm! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare.

Twilight gave Flare another look. "I'm gonna see AppleJack now. And please, save memory for wedding." Twilight walks down the stairs.

"But this camera holds 10 Gigabites of memory!" cried Flare. Then Flare faces the camera to him. "I wonder what's Twilight's problem. She seems upset about something. I wonder what she has against Princess Cadance. I didn't meet her yet, but who am I to judge?" Then Flare stops his recording.

Flare starts his recording again while walking in the castle courtyard. "Alright! It's 3:49 PM, and the wedding practice should be on in a few hours! I can't wait to see the wedding! I haven't met Shining Armor or Cadance yet, but I..." Flare then pauses and sees Shining Armor sitting on the bench near a fountain. "Holy Wizard of Hope! It's him! I'm gonna meet him!"

Flare walks over to Shining Armor. "Sup brah?" Flare greeted himself to him.

"What's up, man? You Flare Gun, right?" asked Shining Armor.

"Yeah, I am! Nice to meet you Shiny!" said Flare shaking his hoof.

"Nice to meet you too! I heard alot about you!" said Shining Armor.

"Oh you rhymed!" said Flare. "So how do you feel about the wedding?"  
>"Thrilled!" cried Shining Armor. "It's a once in a life time thing, you know?"<p>

"Yeah! So do you play video games?" asked Flare.

"Sometimes, but I've been way to busy lately." said Shining Armor.

"REALLY? What do you play?" asked Flare.

"Lots of games, I can't really think of them all, but I really like Skiegus!" said Shining Armor.

"What's that?" asked Flare.

"Well it's about a certain pony, who has a gift called the Ponyborn, and..." said Shining Armor.

"Hang on right there, I think I know what you're talking about now." said Flare.

"Alright, it's cool!" said Shining Armor. "How long have you known Twilight for?"

"Two months!" said Flare. "That's under nine thousand!"

"Um, okay." said Shining Armor.

"So how's your wife? Is she sweet? Is she pretty? Was she Twilight's babysitter?" asked Flare.

"Yes, yes, and yes!" said Shining Armor. "Although she's been a little stressed out lately. It's probably, because of the wedding."

"LOL women!" said Flare. "Can't understand them, can you?"

Shining Armor laughed. "You're pretty funny, man! I like you! You're alright!"

"You're not coming on to me, right?" asked Flare.

"What?" said Shining Armor confused.

"LOL J-K! I'm messing with you, brah!" said Flare.

"Alright! Cool! I'm a pony with a great sense of humor! It's been a while since I had a good laugh." said Shining Armor. "I've been busy protecting Canterlot."

"Pretty hard for you, huh?" asked Flare.

"Yeah, don't get me started on that!" said Shining Armor.

"ROFL!" said Flare.

"Hey, is that camera you're gonna use for the wedding?" asked Shining Armor.

"Yeah, problem?" asked Flare.

Shining Armor laughed. "What kind of mask is that?"

"Troll face mask. Umad bro?" asked Flare.

Shining Armor laughed even harder.

"Wow, buddy! Wow!" said Shining Armor. He then stood up. "Hey listen, I have to head back to my post now. I'll see you later, Flare!"

"Catch ya later alligator!" said Flare. Then Flare turned off the recording again.

Then Flare turned on his recording again when he saw Princess Cadance walking through the castle corridors. "Oh look, it's Princess Cadance! I'm gonna meet her!" he said to the camera. Then he ran over to Princess Cadance.

"Heeeeeeeeey, what's up Princess?" greeting Flare.

"Oh... uhhh... hi." said Cadance in a weird tone.

"Wow, it's a thirll to finally meet you in person, dudet!" said Flare.

"Yeah, that's nice. Nice to meet you too." said Cadance, then she started to walk away.

"Wait, hang on! I want to talk to you!" said Flare.

"Make it quick, I'm busy!" said Cadance with an attitude.

"I'm a friend of your husband's sister. My name is Flare!" said Flare.

"Hi, Flare. Listen, I have to..." said Cadance, but then got interupted by Flare.

"Hey, when do you plan on having your kids? What are you gonna name them? Do you want a boy first or a girl first?" asked Flare.

Cadance gave Flare an uncomfortable look. "Uhhhh... I... don't... know."

"Hey, have you should try some of my pizza at my shop in Ponyville! I was told it was the best pizza in Equestria! PRAISE THE WIZARDS!" said Flare.

"Uh, yeah. I really have to..." Cadance got interupted again.

"Wait, hold on! You know I'm gonna play a big part in the wedding! I'm gonna record the whole thing for you guys and give you a copy of the video to keep! Relive the moments, sister!" said Flare.

"Don't call me sister! And please put that thing away!" said Cadance in an angry tone.

"Umad sis?" asked Flare.

"YES I'M MAD!" yelled Cadance. "I have very important stuff to do, and you're just holding me up!"

"I ain't holding you. I ain't even touching you! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! Ex dee! Ex dee! Ex dee!" teased Flare.

"I'm gonna walk away now, and I hope not to see you again until tomorrow." said Cadance, as she starts walking away.

"But wait! I just want to get to know you!" said Flare.

"And take that mask off, you look ridiculous!" said Cadance.

"Problem?" asked Flare, following her.

"GO AWAY!" yelled Cadance.

"Where? I-D-K where else to go." said Flare.

"I DON'T KNOW! Go see how your friends are doing, I don't know! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Cadance.

"Hey do you have to yell?" asked Flare.

"OH MY GOSH! CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT?" cried Cadance.

"What's stressing you, sister? Maybe I can help! Smiley face!" said Flare.

"STOP CALLING ME SISTER! I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! GO AWAY OR I'LL CALL THE GUARDS!" Cadance screamed.

"Alright! Alright! Why so serious, sister?" asked Flare as he walked away.

Cadance gave a loud sigh and marched away in the opposite direction.

"Wow, she's really stressed out right now." Flare said to the camera. "But it's nothing, I'm sure she'll feel better soon! Maybe she'll apoligize tomorrow." Flare then stopped the recording.

Nightfall came, and Flare turned on his camera again. "Hey everypony! It's 7 PM! I'm meeting up with the others at a smoothie place! So I'm gonna..." then Flare sees Twilight having a meltdown at the smoothie place. "... whoa! What's Twilight's problem?"

"I am not being possessive, and I am not taking it out on Cadance!" cried Twilight. "You're all just too caught up in your wedding planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even BE A WEDDING!" Twilight smashed the table and knocked everypony drinks over. Then she walked away.

Flare walked over to the table with is camera. "What did I miss?" asked Flare.

"Twilight's just havin' a meltdown again." said AppleJack.

"She thinks Princess Cadance is mean, and thinking why we don't listen to her." said Pinkie Pie.

"I, uh, I just don't like seeing Twilight angry. You know? It makes me feel like... it's my fault." said Fluttershy.

"Now, now, Flutters!" said Flare. "It's not your fault. But something is really bothering her. Cadance is innocent! She's just under stress is all. I know that to be sure."

"Well, not all ponies can have the same opinion, can they?" said Rarity.

"Twilight better not crash this wedding!" said Rainbow Dash. "Nothing is gonna stop me from doing my show!"

"I wish there was something we can do to help." said Fluttershy.

"And why are you recording this conversation, Flare?" asked Rarity.

"Because I want to! Problem?" said Flare.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Look at that mask! It really suits him doesn't it?"

"Trolololololololol!" said Flare.

"Hey, Flare. Um, I was just wondering... who's watching your fish?" asked Fluttershy.

"Don't worry, I installed an automatic fish feeder. They should be fine!" said Flare.

"Well, c'mon, we have practice to go to!" said AppleJack.

"Right, right! Cut!" said Flare. Then he turns off the camera.

Flare turns on the camera again inside while walking the corridors. "Hey wazzup? I'm late for wedding practice, I want to watch, but I had a big dinner and had to let the dogs out! So anyways, I'm heading towards..." Flare pauses and sees Cadance running by, crying. "Whoa, sister! What's wrong?" Cadance just kept running. "Why is she so sad face? Something happened? OH! Maybe it's the part of the wedding when husband dumps her! Oh I have to see this!"

Flare walks up to the door, and Shining Armor and the others walk out.

"What happened?" asked Flare.

"Twilight was being over-protective and it hurt my wife's feelings!" said Shining Armor in an angry tone. "She keeps telling her stuff that wasn't true, and it really affected her! The wedding is tomorrow, and this is gonna be a disaster if Twilight shows up to the wedding!"

"Okay at first I thought she was just mad, but she really doesn't like Cadance anymore, does she?" asked Flare.

"Speak for yourself!" said Shining Armor.

"Angry face!" said Flare. "If that's the case I don't want to see Twilight for the rest of the night!"

"I'm with ya brother." said Shining Armor.

"I don't want to see her either." said Rarity.

"Me neither!" said AppleJack.

"She was being a big meanie, like Gilda!" said Pinkie Pie.

"She was really being a jerk!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Um, she wasn't that bad. I mean... she was only trying to... yeah, actually. I don't want to see her either, I mean... if that's okay." said Fluttershy.

"I can't believe she'd do this though. I mean, I thought she would've been proud." said Spike.

"Well, let's hope things don't get worse. I'm sure Twilight may apoligize to Cadance later. Maybe she'll understand. Then we'll forgive her." said Flare.

"She better apoligize." said Shining Armor. "Because if she doesn't. I'm not letting her come to the wedding."

"Surprise face!" said Flare. "Excuse me? You're not inviting your own sister to the wedding?"

"Yeah, do I have to repeat myself?" asked Shining Armor. "And why are you recording everything that's going on here?"

"Yeah, prob..." said Flare.

"If you put that mask on one more time, I'll rip it in half!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Sad face." said Flare. "Sorry guys, I didn't mean it. I just trying to cheer you guys up."

"It's okay, Flare." said Shining Armor putting his hoof on Flare. "It's not your fault. We're just in a bad mood right now, and we have no time for jokes right now. If you want to stay with us, then help us make Cadance better, otherwise maybe you should go." Then they all started walking.

"Holy Wizard of Strength!" Flare said to the camera. "This isn't going well. I thought stuff was going to be better, but I guess I was wrong. I-D-K what happened in there, I didn't see. But somehow I need to help things get better." Then Flare sees Lyra walk by. "Oh hey, Lyra!"

"Oh... hi." said Lyra.

"What's up? I haven't seen you at all!" said Flare.

"Oh... well, don't worry." said Lyra. "Sorry, dude, but I have to go see Princess Cadance.

"Hey I'm your boss, and I order you to stay here and talk to me!" said Flare.

"Boss? Oh right, boss. Sorry, boss." said Lyra.

"Are you alright, Lyra?" asked Flare. "You seem to be acting a little strange right now."

"Strange? No, I'm fine, boss! No need to worry about me!" said Lyra.

"Are you sure, sister?" asked Flare.

"Yes I'm sure, now please boss, Princess Cadance needs us in the chapel." said Lyra.

"Oh go ahead!" said Flare. "Sorry to bother you. I was J-King anyway before, you didn't have to stay and talk to me! C'mon, why so serious?"

"Oh, ha ha ha ha ha! Good one, boss!" said Lyra, laughing sarcasticly. Then Lyra walks away. And Flare walks away in the opposite direction.

"Oh that, Lyra! She's such a card!" said Flare. "She's a great friend! And I'm glad she's going to see Princess Cadance in the chapel. Now I'm going with the other's to see Princess Cadance after she ran out of the chapel crying, and..." Flare paused and thought. "Wait a second. Lyra said Cadance was in the chapel, but I just saw Cadance running out of the chapel not two minutes ago? That's strange. Well, maybe she thought she was in there. I'm gonna go cheer Cadance up!" Flare turns off the recording.

Flare turns back on the recording as he walked to Cadance's bedroom door and saw his friends out there. "What's going ladies?" asked Flare.

"Cadance won't let us in. She only let Shining Armor in." said AppleJack.

"She seemed pretty upset." said Fluttershy.

"And you're still recording?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I like to record! And use the troll face! Remember?" asked Flare. Then Flare put on the troll face and said; "LOL remember Dash?"

"Turn... off... the... camera... now!" ordered Rainbow Dash.

"Fine! Fine!" said Flare. Then he turned the camera to him. "Well brahs, I guess that's it for tonight. I'll be back tomorrow bright and early! See you at the wedding!" Flare then turns off his camera.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding Captures Part 2

((WARNING! This story has major spoilers to the A Canterlot Wedding episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It is recommended you don't read this until you watch the episode! Thank you!))

Last we left off, Twilight hurt Cadance's feelings and everypony was going to try to cheer her up. Flare was chosen to record the wedding, but he's been recording everything that's been going on! That's what happened yesterday. The next day is here, and Flare wants to use his camera again before the wedding.

"Morning everypony! It's a brand new day! Today is the day that the wedding starts!" Flare said to the camera. "I already have my tux on, and the wedding is going to start at 12. How do I look?" Flare posed with his tux on. "I look leet! Special thanks to Rarity! She made this tux before she even knew about the wedding! Well, I do look handsome, huh? Well I'm gonna go see what the ladies are up to."

"Flare? Are you recording again?" asked Spike.

"Seriously, buddy. Save yer memory for the weddin', huh?" suggested Red Engineer.

"Sigh. I'll finish up with this recording later." said Flare. Then he turns off the camera.

Flare turned on his camera again on the way to his friend's room. "Wow, sure is a beautiful day again!" Flare said the camera, but not seen in front of it. "The force field is still online, and no plot has been committed yet. Smiley face. Maybe there won't be any plot. Maybe everypony is just over reacting."

"Flare! Flare!" said Bon Bon running to Flare.

"Oh hey, Bon Bon! Haven't seen you since the train ride! What's going on?" asked Flare.

"Flare, I am so confused right now!" said Bon Bon.

"What's wrong, sister?" asked Flare.

"Lyra! Lyra's been acting weird lately! She acts like she doesn't want to be with me anymore, and she left without giving me a good-bye kiss!" cried Bon Bon.

"Yeah, I noticed Lyra has been acting strange too. It's like she forgot who I was!" said Flare.

"I'm worried about her, Flare! Something's wrong." said Bon Bon.

"Alright, Bon Bon. Just calm down. I'll see you at the wedding, capiche?" asked Flare. "Just don't worry about her, the wedding is a big deal! She'll see you later, now get ready for the wedding, capiche?"

"Thanks, Flare! See ya!" said Bon Bon. Then she walks out, and Flare turns off the recording.

Flare turns on the recording again while just outside the bride's maids bedroom. "Alright guys! I'm gonna go see my friends! Hopefully they're not getting dressed, so I wouldn't disturb them." Flare said the camera.

"Oh how do I look?" asked Fluttershy.

"You look amazing! Just beautiful!" said Rarity.

"Ah hope everything goes well for this weddin'!" said AppleJack.

"It's going to be FUN!" cried Pinkie Pie.

"Today's sonic rainboom will be the best sonic rainboom in the world! Better than the ones from Cloudsdale!" cried Rainbow Dash.

Flare opens the door, and poses for everypony. "Heeeeeeeeeeey ladies!" he said to them. "How do I look?"

Rarity gasped. "YOU LOOK SO HANDSOME, DARLING!" cried Rarity.

"Well, ah'll be! Where did ya get a fancy lookin' tux like that?" asked AppleJack.

"Who do you think? Derp!" said Flare.

"You got it from Derpy?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"What? No! Who makes all the greatest outfits ever?" asked Flare.

"That would be Rarity right?" asked Fluttershy.

"The one and only!" said Rarity.

"Wow, Rarity! You actually made that for him? It looks great!" said Pinkie Pie.

"I made it for him for his video game convention!" said Rarity.

"What? Oh, right... the video game convention. Yep! And I decided to use it again today!" said Flare.

"Um, Flare? I was just wondering... do you still have memory in your camera for the wedding? Just asking." asked Fluttershy.

"It holds 10 gigabites of memory, and so far I only used 3." said Flare.

"Wow, no wonder you've been recording alot." said Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry I made you mad last night, Dashie. I hope that wasn't too bad for you." said Flare.

"Don't sweat it. It was just bad timing to be recording is all." said Rainbow Dash. "Just save memory for my awesome sonic rainboom! You HAVE to record that!"

"I will, don't worry! Winkey face!" said Flare. Everypony laughed. "So where's Twilight?"

Everypony gave concerned looks and looked at eachother. "We don't know." said AppleJack.

"We haven't seen her since last night." said Fluttershy.

"Did she apoligize to Cadance yet?" asked Flare.

"Not that we know of." said Fluttershy.

"Hm. That's not like her. She usually apoligizes." said Flare. "Was she arrested?"

"Aw c'mon, Twilight just made a mistake, you can't get arrested for something like that!" said Rainbow Dash.

"But none of us heard from Twilight since last night. Remember?" asked Flare.

"DON'T YOU DARE..." ordered Rainbow Dash.

"LOL remember guys? Remember? Remember now? LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare.

Everypony except Rainbow Dash laughed. "Don't you have places to be?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh right! Pinkie Pie, we have songs to choose from for the reception!" said Flare.

"That's right! Let's go, Flare!" said Pinkie Pie hoping out of the room.

"I'll see you guys at the wedding!" said Flare. Then Flare turns off the recording.

Flare turned on his camera again while he's at the wedding. The wedding is about to begin! "Sup brahs? The wedding about to start!" Flare said to the camera. "I got a front row seat to watch the action!"

"Everything ready, Flare?" asked Celestia.

"Royal wedding, take one! And... action!" said Flare.

Fluttershy starts the music, and Princess Cadance walks inside while singing.

"Oh great! More music!" complained Flare. "What is this, a Disney movie? This is totally a disney movie!"

"Shhhhh!" said AppleJack.

"No you!" said Flare. Princess Cadance continues singing as she approaches the alter. "Nice plot, baby!" Flare said to her.

"SHHHHHH!" said Rainbow Dash.

"No you!" said Flare.

"Mares and Gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Royal Guard Captain Shining Armor." said Celestia. "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, will you take Shining Armor to be your awfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" said Cadance.

"Is there any better answer than I do?" asked Flare.

"SHHHHHH!" ordered Pinkie Pie.

"NO YOU!" said Flare.

"And Shining Armor, will you take Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, to be your awfully wedded wife?" asked Celestia.

"Say I object! J-K, J-K! LOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare.

"SHHHHHHH!" ordered Rarity.

"NOOOOOO YOU!" said Flare.

"I do!" said Shining Armor.

"Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you..." said Celestia.

Then Twilight busted the door right opened and yelled: "STOP!"

Everypony gasped.

"OMGWTHBBQ?" cried Flare.

"SHHHHHHH!" said Pinkie Pie, Rarity, AppleJack, and Rainbow Dash at the same time.

"No you, you, you, and you!" said Flare.

"Ugh! Why does she have to be so possessive of her brother?" asked Cadance. Then she started sobbing and said, "Why does she have to ruin my special day?"

"Because it's not your special day! It's mine!" said another Princess Cadance at the door.

Everypony gasped.

"SURPRISE FACE!" said Flare. "It's future Cadance! Probably telling her past self that it's a bad idea to marry Shining Armor!"

"What? But how did you escape my bridesmaids?" asked fake Cadance.

"Because, after I threw my flowers, they knew they had to catch them!" said real Cadance.

"But the bridesmaids are right here!" said Flare. "And where's Lyra?"

"That wasn't Lyra. She was a fake, like this Cadance right here!" said Cadance.

"THEN WHERE'S MY LYRA?!" cried Bon Bon with tears and an angry face.

"And where's my muffins?" asked Derpy.

"And where's the beef?" asked Flare.

"YOU!" fake Cadance yelled to Flare. "SHUT UP!" Then fake Cadance turned real Cadance and Twilight. "Hmph. Clever. But you're still too late."

"Ah-ah don't understand. How can there be two of 'em?" asked AppleJack.

"She's a changeling!" cried real Cadance. "She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding off your love to them!"

Everypony gasped.

Fake Cadance changed into her real self: Queen Chrysails, then she laughed and said, "Right you are, Princess. And as queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!"

"SURPRISE FACE!" said Flare. "It's just like Chrono Trigger! When the Chancellor's were fake, and they were all Yakra's! This is just like that! And it's like a Disney movie too!"

"They'll never get the chance!" cried Cadance. "Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever reaching us!"

Queen Chrysalis chuckled and said, "Oh, I doubt that!" then she went over to Shining Armor. "Isn't that right, dear?"

"Mm-hmm." said a mind-controlled Shining Armor.

Cadance went running for Shining Armor, but she was stopped by Chrysalis.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't want to go back to the caves, now do you?" asked Chrysalis, then Cadance backs away. "Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off Shining Armor's love for you. Every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell. Even now my minions are chipping away at it." Then Chrysalis laughs. "He may not be my husband, but he is under my total control now!"

Twilight and Cadance gasped. "And I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his duties as captain of the royal guard!" said Chrysalis.

"Not my Shining Armor!" cried Cadance.

"Soon, my changeling army will break through. First, we take Canterlot. And then, all of Equestria!" cried Chrysalis.

"No you won't!" said Celestia. "You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spells, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, I can protect my subjects from you!" Celestia activated her horn, and so did Chrysalis, and they're magics connected.

"WHOA!" cried Flare. "Harry Potter anypony?"

Celestia got defeated by Chrysalis, and Celestia fell, out cold.

"Princess Celestia!" cried Twilight.

"Ah! Shining Armor's love for you is even stronger than I thought! Consuming him has made me even more powerful than Celestia!" said Chrysalis.

Twilight and her friends ran over to Celestia.

"The Elements of Harmony. You must get to them, and use their power to defeat the queen!" said Celestia.

Twilight and her friends ran out of the room stripping their dresses, and ran off.

"Did they just strip?" asked Flare.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" cried Chrysalis as she laughed.

The Changelings broke through the force field which caused them to attack the ponies around Canterlot. Everypony in the chapel ran away, except for Celestia, Shining Armor, Cadance, and Flare. Chrysalis trapped Cadance in some sticky stuff on her hooves, and she trapped Celestia in a sticky wax.

"WOW! This is an amazing show! I wish I had popcorn!" said Flare still recording from his camera.

"This isn't a show, Flare! This is doom! The Queen's changelings are attack all the ponies in Canterlot!" cried Cadance.

"How did you know my name?" asked Flare.

"I know lots of stuff, Flare!" said Cadance.

"Hey, evil queen? Yeah down here." said Flare.

"Oh no! Not you again!" complained Chrysalis.

"Yeah, hi. Um, soooooo, that was a clever plan! I must admit!" said Flare.

"I don't want to talk to you!" said Chrysalis.

"Then why are you talking to me still?" asked Flare.

Chrysalis sighed and gave herself a facehoof.

"Hey, hey evil queen?" asked Flare. "Why are fish so smart?"

"I dunno, why?" asked Chrysalis.

"Because they swim in schools! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! Get it? Schools? LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare.

"Yeah, ha ha, very funny." said Chrysalis sarcastically.

"Hey, evil queen? What do you call a chicken that's trying to look for her cutie mark?" asked Flare.

"I dunno." said Chrysalis. "Look, can you just..."

"You call it Scootaloo!" said Flare. "LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!"

"Just shut up, alright?" said Chrysalis in an angry tone.

"Hey, hey evil queen? Why did the chicken cross the playground?" asked Flare.

"SILENCE!" cried Chrysalis.

"To get to the other 'slide'! LOLOLOLOLOLOL! MY ROFLCOPTER GOES SWAH SWAH SWAH SWAH SWAH!" teased Flare.

"STOP TALKING, YOU FOOL!" Chrysalis yelled.

Cadance giggled. "I'm sorry, I can't help it! I know we're in big trouble right now, but this pony's hilarious!"

"Hey, hey evil queen?" asked Flare.

"I'm not listening to you." said Chrysalis.

"What do you call a..." Flare attempted to say.

"I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU!" cried Chrysalis covering her ears. "LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!"

"Oh we're gonna sing? Okay!" said Flare, then he started to 'la' along with Chrysalis.

"OH MY GOODNESS! STOP STOP!" cried Chrysalis.

Flare started laughing. "Oh that was fun, let's do it again!"

"NO, LET'S NOT DO IT AGAIN!" cried Chrysalis. "AND STOP RECORDING! THE WEDDING IS OVER! YOU ARE SOOOOO STUPID! I HATE YOU! AND I HATE YOUR FACE! I WISH I CAN BITE YOUR FACE OFF RIGHT NOW, BUT I'M NOT HUNGRY! SO IF YOU WANT TO LIVE LONGER, JUST SHUT UP!"

Chrysalis started breathing heavy. And Flare just became silent.

"Pssst! Hey Flare?" whispered Cadance.

"Psssst! Hey what?" whispered Flare.

"Do you know who my old bridesmaids were?" whisped Cadance.

"Yeah, I do. Lyra Heartstrings, Minuette, and Twinkleshine. Lyra works for me, Minuette is a pony that supported me in the Unicorn Games, and Twinkleshine is the one who ordered the first Apple-Crisp pizza from my shop, and I hung with her once." whispered Flare.

"I have a job for you. While Twilight and her friends are looking for the elements, you must find the real Lyra, Minuette, and Twinkleshine!" whispered Cadance. "I didn't see them in the caves I was trapped in eariliar, but maybe you should look in my and Shining Armor's house. Maybe you can find clues there."

"Okay I got you!" whispered Flare.

"Hey, no talking!" cried Chrysalis.

"Hey, evil queen?" asked Flare.

"WHAT NOW?!" cried Chrysalis.

"Imma firin mah lazor!" said Flare charging up his horn. "SHOOP DA WHOOOOOOOOOOOP!" The laser hits Chrysalis and it shocks her, but doesn't do any critical damage to her. Flare runs to one of the side windows and jumps through it, causing it to break.

"AFTER HIM!" cried Chrysalis.

Flare lands and starts running. There are changelings everywhere, and they start surrounding him.

"Looks like it's time for my first Equestria battle!" cried Flare, then he activates his hornsaber. "Immigrant style!" Flare takes out his MP3 player and turns on the Immigrant song by Led Zeppelin.

"AAAAAAH AH! A-AAAAAAAAAH AH!" he cried. Then he started fighting all the changelings. He started running to Cadance and Shining Armor's house fighting every Changeling on the street. Eventually, he finds his friend Crystal Iceblast captured by Changelings. The changelings all turn into Crystal and they don't bother attacking, so they can confuse Flare. But that didn't stop him. He deactivated his hornsaber and he took out some flowers. He through the flowers and all the changelings started chasing after it.

"One thing I've learned about Changelings, is they less then three flowers!" said Flare.

"Thanks, Flare! What are we gonna do?" asked Crystal.

"My friends who hold the elements of harmony are going after the elements and defeating the evil changeling queen." said Flare. "Princess Cadance gave me a mission to go look for the real Lyra, Colgate Minuette, and Twinkleshine. They're trapped somewhere, and it's up me to go find them! I don't want to do this alone! Will you help me?"

"Yes! But I don't have a horn." said Crystal.

Flare hands Crystal some flowers. "Changelings love flowers. There are 10 flowers. Use only one at a time."

"So Flare, are you ready?" asked Crystal.

"Ready as spaghetti! With mushrooms!" said Flare.

So they both running to Shining Armor's house fighting all the Changelings and rescuing some captured ponies. They eventaully found Red Engineer and Bon Bon on the way.

"LYRA?! LYRA?! Where are you?!" cried Bon Bon.

"Steady partner! Mah sentry is running out of poison darts that can't kill but just makes them paralyzed." said Red Engineer.

"Red Engineer! Bon Bon!" cried Flare.

"Flare! What the hay is goin' on, buddy?" asked Red Engineer.

"The evil changeling queen has summoned her subjects to attack Canterlot! My friends are looking for the elements of harmony, but Princess Cadance wants me to look for the real bridesmaids." said Flare.

"LYRA?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" cried Bon Bon.

"Alright, Bon Bon. The first thing you need to do is calm down." said Crystal.

"I CAN'T! MY HONEY-BUNCH IS MISSING!" yelled Bon Bon, then she started crying.

Red Engineer slapped Bon Bon in the face. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" he cried.

Bon Bon started to calm down. "Thanks, Engie, I needed that." said Bon Bon.

"Why are you recording all that's going on?" asked Crystal.

"Don't worry about that! This can be a good parody to Cloverfield maybe!" said Flare.

"Uh oh! Uhhh, Flare?" asked Red Engineer.

The four of them looked around and saw changelings all around them that looked like Flare, Bon Bon, Engineer, and Crystal.

"Wow! Speaking of the Clone Wars!" said Flare.

"Wow speaking of the Clone Wars!" mimiced the changelings.

"You just gonna mimic me now?" asked Flare.

"You just gonna mimic me now?" mimiced the changelings.

"We are idiots." said Flare.

"We are idiots." mimiced the changelings. Then they all realized what they said. "Holy Wizard of Hope!" they all said.

"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE! YOU CAN'T STEAL MY LINE! REMEMBER?!" cried Flare. Then they all started fighting. Engineer used his sentry to fight, Bon Bon used the Engineer's dart gun and her hooves, Crystal used the flowers and her fists, and Flare used his hornsaber. The last group of changelings were grouped in one spot.

"LOL remember changelings?" said Flare. "Woowoowoowoowoowoowoo!" Flare started charging his shoop da whoop and fired his laser at the changelings and they were scattered everywhere. Then they retreated.

"That's right! Welcome to Canterlot, fools! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" taunted Flare.

"C'mon! We must find the bridesmaids!" said Crystal. Then they all started running to Shining Armor's house. They ran inside his house and started looking for clues. They looked high and low but didn't find anything.

"See anythin'?" asked Red Engineer.

"I see you not putting a dispenser here." said Flare.

"Yeah, har har." said Engineer sarcasticly.

Bon Bon started crying. "I'll never find Lyra! She's doomed!" Then Bon Bon stopped and her something. "Huh?"

"Help!" said a weak voice coming from down below.

"The basement!" cried Crystal.

They all went to the basement of the house and found Lyra, Colgate Minuette, and Twinkleshine tied up.

"LYRA!" cried Bon Bon running to her and hugging and kissing her. Then Flare, Crystal, Engineer, and Bon Bon untied them.

"Thanks, guys! We thought we were going to be trapped down here forever!" said Minuette.

"We were captured by those changelings and took over as bridesmaids!" said Twinkleshine.

"Oh, Flare! How were we to know that something like this would happen?" asked Lyra.

"It doesn't matter now! You're safe, and I'm here for you!" said Bon Bon.

"Thanks, Bon Bon!" said Lyra giving her a hug.

"Alright, now that we're together again, let's go help Twilight and the others get to the elements of harmony! They may need our help!" said Flare.

"Right, let's go!" said Twinkleshine.

They all ran upstairs and outside, they ran to the castle, but then they stopped and saw a big magical ball of energy that pushes Chrysalis and the rest of the changelings out of Canterlot.

"What just happened?" asked Minuette.

"I think... I think they did it!" said Flare.

"C'mon! We have to go see what's going on!" said Crystal.

The seven of them ran inside the castle and up to the chapel. They go in and see everypony cheering and laughing.

"Flare!" cried Cadance running to him. Everypony else follows.

"Where have you been?" asked Fluttershy.

"Cadance here gave me a mission, to find the old bridesmaids. They're safe now!" said Flare.

"And everypony else is too!" said Twinkleshine.

"Dude, Flare you just missed it! Cadance was all 'my love will give you strength' and then there was a giant ball of energy that pushed the changelings out of Canterlot!" said Spike.

"Wait... so you guys didn't stop the changelings, but the bride and groom did?" asked Flare.

"That's right, buddy!" said Shining Armor. "But we all had a part in this victory! Even you Flare Gun!"

"MEEEEE?! Lion face." said Flare. "But all I did was rescue Lyra, Minuette, and Twinkle." said Flare.

"No, Flare Gun." said Celestia. "You saved many lives today! While you were fighting the Changelings in the streets, you rescued lots of ponies!"

"Yeah, uh, can Princess Luna tell me that? You hog all the action!" said Flare.

"Look, Flare. I know I may been seen alot, and hog all the action, but Luna only comes out at night. She hates the daytime. Her skin can't get used to the sun anymore since she was banished for a thousand years." said Celestia.

"Well... I guess you're right about that. Sad face." said Flare. "I apoligize Princess Jellestia!"

"CELESTIA!" said everypony.

"WHATEVER!" said Flare. "Can you forgive me?"

"I dunno, can I?" teased Celestia, then she laughed. Flare stopped the recording.

Then Flare turned on the recording again when the second part of the wedding came.

"Sup brahs? We're a bit late right now, but it's time for the redo wedding!" Flare said to the camera.

"Promise you won't act like a wisepony again?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try. Lion face." said Flare.

"Everything's ready! Flare Gun, are you recording?" asked Celestia.

"Royal wedding, take two! And... action!" said Flare. Then the music came on, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders skip by passing flowers everywhere, and the bride follows.

"Wait, where's Cadance's dad? Isn't the dad suppose to walk with the bride?" asked Flare.

"Shhhhh!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry, sister! Sorry, I... couldn't help." said Flare. "B-T-W, NO YOU! Oh I rhymed!"

Celestia starts talking, "Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza..."

"Princess Cadance is fine." said Cadance.

"Hm. The union of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor." Celestia corrected. "The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable. May we have the rings please?" Spike hands the rings to the bride and groom. "I now pronounce you mare and colt!"

The bride and groom run to the balcony where everypony is cheering down below. The bride and groom kiss, and everypony watches with a D'AWWW look on their faces.

"Ew! I think I'm gonna be sick!" said Spike. Flare then beats Spike on the shoulder. "OW! Rude much?"

Then Rainbow Dash flies up to the air and preforms her sonic rainboom.

"OOOH! I got that! I got that!" cried Flare. "Wow! Seeing Rainbow Dash preform a sonic rainboom in person really is epic! Because Friendship is Epic! Happy face!" Then Flare shuts off his recording.

Flare turns on the recording again at the reception. Flare records the bride and groom having their dance.

"Hello, everypony! Did I miss anything?" asked Princess Luna as she flies down.

"Yep! You missed everything! The wedding is over! Nopony's here! Winkey face." said Flare.

"Oh, Flare! You're such a gem!" said Luna.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" cried Pinkie Pie with DJ Pon-3 at the DJ table. She starts the music, and throws Twilight a mic and she starts singing. Everypony starts singing and dancing, including Flare with his camera.

After a couple of hours of recording and chatting with everypony in the party, Flare meets up with his friends.

"Sup brahs?" said Flare.

"Hey, Flare!" they all said.

"Flare, you did a great job at the wedding!" said Twilight. "I can't thank you enough for everything!"

"Oh really, it's nothing." said Flare.

"It means alot to us to have ya as a friend, sugarcube!" said AppleJack.

"I agree! Thanks for dancing with me at the slow dance, but you didn't have to bring your camera with you!" said Fluttershy, then she giggled.

"And thanks for recording my awesome sonic rainboom! I'm gonna watch it, over and over and over and over again!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh dear, you have BBQ sause on your tux!" said Rarity.

"Oh, that's fine." said Flare.

"No really, I must clean that!" said Rarity going up to Flare's vest and wiping it with a napkin.

"No, Rarity. It's fine, it's fine." said Flare. "We already had the group picture!" Just then Flare saw his old friend from the Unicorn Games, Aquatic Armor, dancing on the dance floor. "Hey, Aquatic Armor!"

"Flare! Good to see ya again!" Aqua said with a smile.

"Likewise! What's going on, man?" Flare asked.

"Just enjoying the party, thanks!" Aqua said.

"AQUA!" Pinkie yelled as she jumped on him. "HI!"

"Whoa, Pinkie! What are ya doin?" Aqua asked.

"HAVING FUN, SILLY!" Pinkie said to him.

"Whoa, careful now, Pinkie! Don't want to cause an accident now, would we?" a purple pegasus pony with a couple of stars for a cutie mark and pink and black hair said, taking her off Aqua.

"Okie dokey, Psyche!" Pinkie said to him, hugging him.

"Whoa, careful!" Psyche said.

"Oh hello there, brah!" Flare said to him.

"Hey, what's up?" Psyche asked.

"Nice save there, brah!" Flare said to him.

"Thanks! I'm Psyche!" he said.

"The name's Flare, founder and owner of Flare's Pizza Parlor! Ever eaten there?" Flare asked him.

"No I haven't, but I should. I keep hearing it's delicious!" Psyche said, nodding.

"Nice! We should totally hang sometime!" Flare said to him.

"I agree!" Psyche said. "Oh, and it looks like the royal couple wants to talk to you!" Flare looked behind him and saw Shining and Cadance standing there.

"Sup brahs?" Flare greeted them.

"Flare Gun. Thanks for coming to the wedding!" said Shinning Armor. "Any friend of Twilight's is a friend of mine!"

"Well I didn't think I'd be getting this much attention this early." said Flare. "It was never this way where I'm from."

"Aw, that's too bad. Well this is your home now!" said Cadance.

"What? I'm staying here in this courtyard?" asked Flare.

Cadance giggled. "No, silly! I mean Equestria!"

"LOL I knew that!" said Flare. Then he put on his troll face mask. "Problem?"

Then everypony laughed.

"Thank you reguardless, Flare! I hope we meet again!" said Shining Armor.

"We will! Don't worry, brah!" said Flare.

Twilight hugs Flare. "Couldn've done it without you!" she said.

"Hm, wait. I have something for you two!" Flare said to Shining Armor and Cadance. "Spike? Are you ready?"

"Ready, freddy!" said Spike.

Flare gives Ditzy Doo his camera. "Here Ditzy, hold this! And don't drop it!" he said to her.

Flare and Spike run up to the stage, and everypony watches.

"Sup Canterlot?" he said. "My name is Flare Gun, and you've seen what my flares look like, so I don't have to use them."

Everypony laughed.

"Listen, my bro Spike and I have something for the bride and groom tonight before they head to their honeymoon." said Flare. "UNO, DOSE, TRES, HIT IT!"

DJ-Pon3 turns on her DJ, and turns on Livin La Vida Loca.

Then Flare starts singing. "She's into supersition, black cats, and voodoo dolls!"

Then Spike starts singing. "I feel a premonition, that girl's gonna make me fall!"

Then the DJ switches the tune to Oh What A Night.

Flare starts singing, "Oh what a night! Late December back in '63. What a very special time for me, 'cause I remember what a night!"

Then Spike sings next. "Oh, what a night! You know I didn't even know her name, but I was never gonna be the same. What a lady, what a night!"

Then the DJ switches the tune to International Love.

Flare sings first. "We're from Mr. 305, dade county. To Mr. Worldwide, all around the world!"

"Heh heh, heh heh!" Spike sang.

"Now we're international! So international! International! So international!" sang Flare.

"Woooooooooo hoo!" cried Pinkie Pie.

"You can't catch me boy, catch me boy, I'm overseas at about 100 G's a show! Don't test me boy, don't test me boy, 'cuz I rap with the best fo' sho'! 3-0-5 till the death of me, cremate my body, let the ocean have what's left of me. But for now, forget about that! Blow the whistle, baby you're the referee!"

Then Spike sang: "You put it down like Manehatten, because we can! Wild like Los Pegasus, I-I-I feel so hissed! Hotter than Mareami, get it down sis! Whooooooooa, Miss International Looooove! Whoooooa, Miss International Love!"

Then the DJ switched the tune to What is Love.

"What is love?" Flare and Spike sang at the same time while the insturmental was going on.

"What is love?" Flare and Spike sang again while the insturmental continues.

Then the DJ switches the song to Edge of Glory.

"There ain't a reason you and me should be alone, tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby!" sang Spike. "I got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight!"

"It's time to feel the rush..." Flare sang. "To push the dangerous! I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you, where we can both fall o'er in love!"

Then they both sang: "I'm on the edge... of glory!"

"And I'm hanging on a moment of truth." sang Spike.

"Out on the edge... of glory." they both sang.

"And I'm hanging on a moment with you!" sang Flare. "I'm on the edge!

"The edge." sang Spike.

"The edge." sang Flare.

"The edge." sang Spike.

"The edge."

"The edge."

"The edge."

"I'm on the edge, of glory!" they both sang. "And I'm hanging on a moment with you! Out on the edge with you!"

Then the DJ slowed down the tune and turned on "The Air Tonight".

Flare Gun fired his shoop da whoop in the sky when the drums were playing in the music.

Everypony was like, "Ooooooooo!"

"And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Hope!" sang Flare. "And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Hope!"

"I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Hope, oh Hope!" sang Spike. "And I've been waiting for this moment all my liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ife..."

Then the DJ switched the tune to Together Forver by Rick Astley.

"If there's anything you need, all you have to do is say." sang Flare.

"You know you satisfy everything in me, we shouldn't waste a single day." sang Spike.

"So don't stop me falling..." sang Flare.

"...It's destiny calling..." sang Spike.

"...The power, I just can't deny!" they both sang.

"It's never changin..." sang Flare.

"...can't you hear me, I'm saying..." sang Spike.

"...I want you for the rest of my life!" they both sang. "Together forver and never to part, together forever we two! And don't you know I would move heaven and Earth. TO... BE... TOGETHER... FOR... EVER... WITH... YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

The DJ turns off the music, and everypony cheers out loud for them. Rarity runs up the stage and hugs Spike very tight, and Fluttershy comes up and hugs Flare very tight.

"WOW! You two were amazing!" said Fluttershy.

"I'll say! Who knew a cute little dragon like Spikey-wikey can be such a great singer?" said Rarity.

Spike blushes. "Heh, heh! Yeah. You know it!"

"I hope the bride and groom liked it." said Flare. Flare walks down the stage along with Spike, and Derpy is still holding Flare's camera.

"WOW, Flare Gun and Spike!" said Cadance in excitment. "Thank you so much for preforming that for us!"

"Yeah, what a great finale to this wedding! Thank you." said Shining Armor. "THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING TO MY WEDDING! YOU'RE ALL THE BEST!" Shining Armor yelled to everypony, then everypony cheered. Shining Armor shakes Flare's hand. "This is good-bye for now, buddy. I hope we meet again!"

"You're amazing, Flare Gun!" Cadance said to him, and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Surprise face!" said Flare as he blushes. "You're not cheating on him already are you?"

"WHAT?! NO!" cried Cadance in embarrassment.

"I'm messing with you, sister!" said Flare. "I mean, if it's okay if I call you sister."

"No problem! I like slangs!" said Cadance. Cadance and Shining Armor walk to their carriage. Shining Armor has a heart-to-heart conversation with Twilight and he leaves.

"Ditzy may I have my camera back?" Flare asked Derpy. "Thank you!" then Flare says to his camera; "Well, that was the royal wedding. It was great! It was EPIC BRAH! I got to meet Twilight's parents, brother, Princess Cadance, I danced with Fluttershy, I flirted with Princess Luna, I got to sing with my best bro! Yep, as Rainbow Dash says, this was the best wedding ever! OH! You know what? I should've sang all those songs in Polka style, like Weird Al! Oh well, maybe next time. Well, it looks like it's time to say good-bye! I hope you all enjoyed these videos! I hope my kids, and everypony else's kids would less then three these videos too, and are thinking; 'why wasn't I there?' Well, I'm sure there could be another wedding like this. Maybe Princess Forlestia or Luna's marriage. Wow, that didn't sound right, two sisters getting married, that sounds wrong! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! Well, I suppose it's time for..."

The video cuts off and says; "Camera memory full."


	11. Chapter 11: Princess For A Day

One week has passed since the royal wedding. Flare was sleeping in his trailer, but then his alarm went off. Flare turned off his alarm and jumped outta bed.

"Good monring, fishies!" Flare said to his fish. "Are you brahs ready for a brand new day?"

Yoyo gets up, and he's all excited. So is Darrel and Pearl. Rainbow, Dorthey, and Piddles continue sleeping.

"C'mon Rainbow, Dorthey, and Piddles! Rise and shine sleeping beauties! Lion face." Flare said to the fish. Flare turns on the fish tank light. Piddles gets up and sees his reflection on the other side of the tank and starts following it.

"LOL Piddles! That's your reflection! Remember? LOL remember Piddles?" teased Flare.

Rainbow and Dorthey continue laying down. Dorthey puts rocks on her head.

"You hungry?" asked Flare.

Then Rainbow and Dorthey got up, but slowly. Flare fed his fish.

"There we go! A healthy fish, is a happy face fish! Right? Right guys? Right? Right fish? Right? Right? Right fish? LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare.

Flare then jumps into his closet (really) and looks through his collection of vests. They were all blue.

"Hmm... which vest should I put on today?" Flare asked himself. All the vests looked the same, but Flare spend five minutes looking through them to see which one he'd pick to wear for the day.

Then Flare finally picks one. "Oh this one!" he said. "This is the same vest I wore since the first time I came to Ponyville! How do I know that? Because there's Fluttershy's hoofprint on it. The first time she hugged me!" Flare puts it on. Then he slips into his shoes which he had a hard time figuring out which one was left and which one was right. Then he had a hard time trying to tie his shoe laces. Then he picked out some jeans and had a hard time fitting in them.

"Oh, wait. I don't wear jeans anymore." Flare said to himself. Then he took off his jeans, he went brush his teeth, then he turned on his shower.

"Oh wait!" Flare said to himself giving himself a facehoof. "What was I thinking? Why bother getting dressed when I'm about to take a shower? ROFL! Flare you are so silly! Silly willy! For Wizard of Hope's sake." Then Flare took off his vest and shoes, went into the shower, washed himself, got out, then put a towel around his waist. Then he brushed his teeth again, then blew dry his hair. Then he went to make himself some breakfast.

"Hmm... what am I in the mood for today?" he asked himself. "Cereal? Eggs? Toast? Bacon? Oh wait, I can't have bacon. I'm a pony remember? LOL remember Flare? Pony's don't eat meat." Then Flare looked at his fish. "What do you guys think? Darrel? Yoyo? Pearl? You guys know what I should have?"

The fish just look at eachother. Darrel shrugs at Flare shaking his head. Yoyo shows Flare a picture of cereal.

"Good idea, Yoyo!" said Flare. "But what kind of cereal? Cocoa Puffs? Cherry O's? Fruit Loops? Trix? Lucky Charms?"

Yoyo holds up a sign that shows Cherry O's.

"Good idea, Yoyo!" said Flare. Then he runs into the kitchen to get his cereal. Yoyo smiles at the other fish. "But what kind of milk should I use?" Flare asked. Then Yoyo gives himself a facefin.

Then a little while later, Flare was ready to go. So he took his briefcase and said bye to the fish, turned on his securtiy lockdown, and walked out the door.

Darrel swam up to in front of the tank and saw that Flare left.

"Alright, all clear!" said Darrel. Then all the fish uncovered their water-proof electronic devices, the juice bar, and everything else that Flare doesn't know of in the tank.

"Woo! Now I can go back to bed." said Rainbow.

"I'm right behind you, Rainbow!" said Dorthey.

"Why do you always follow me around?" asked Rainbow.

"I wanna be just like you, Rainbow!" said Dorthey.

"That's nice. How about being a little more like Piddles? Nice and quiet?" asked Rainbow.

"C'mon, Rainbow! Don't be like that! We have lots of partying to do!" said Darrel pushing him up.

"Hmm! You guys gotta eat more! You'd be in a good mood more oftain if you guys ate more!" said Yoyo, looking for food in the bottom of the tank.

"You get outta here, this is my tank!" Piddles said to his reflection. "Flare is gonna be confused if you continue... STOP MIMICING MY EVERY MOVE!"

"Aw c'mon, Piddles. Leave the poor fish alone. He's just having fun." said Yoyo

"Having fun, like you stuffing your face, Yoyo?" asked Piddles.

"But I'm still hungry, dude!" said Yoyo.

"How you doing, boys?" asked Pearl.

"Ah, Pearl! Great! You're up! Yeah!" said Darrel as he blushed.

Pearl giggled and said, "You're such a sweetie, Darrel!" Darrel blushed some more and floated to the top.

"Alright! Who's up for a game of fishjack?" asked Dorthey. "Place your bets!"

Meanwhile, Flare was walking to his shop with his eyes closed. Then he heard trumpits and a carrage came down from the sky. The carrage was holding Princess Luna with a protection suit on.

"Your majesty!" said Flare bowing his head down at Luna.

Luna jumps off her carrage in front of Flare. "Rise, Flare Gun!" said Luna.

"What are you doing here? I thought you only come out at night?" asked Flare.

"My sister Celestia is out sick today." said Luna.

"Oh, is she okay?" asked Flare.

"She's fine, just has the Pegaflu. The doctor said she'll be fine in two days." said Luna.

"Alright, but that doesn't explain why you're here. Come to see your ol buddy, Flare? Winkey face." asked Flare.

"Well yeah, kinda. And also, I have to take over Equestria for my sister while she's out sick." said Luna.

"Really? That's great! Now you finally can get the respect you deserve! Happy face!" said Flare.

"Yeah. That's... that's fantastic." said Luna with a worried look on her face.

"Why so sad face?" asked Flare.

"It's just... it's daytime, and I only take over Equestria during the night. But I don't know anything about taking care of Equestria in the daytime." said Luna.

"It's pretty easy! Didn't Helestia give you the ropes?" asked Flare.

"It's Celestia. And no. She was never sick before. She's a princess. We have no idea how thou has happened!" said Luna.

"Well, anything is possible. This is your chance to shine! This is your chance to get out of the darkness, and into the light!" said Flare.

"You think ponies would listen to thy? Some ponies are still afraid, thy will return as Nightmare Moon." said Luna.

"You're a princess, sister!" said Flare. "Ponies would have to listen to you. Don't they know that you've changed?"

"No." said Luna.

"Just do what you think Hellestia does when she rules the kingdom!" said Flare.

Then Luna finds Featherweight and Pipsqueak running around and playing. Luna walks over to them. "NO RUNNING IN THE TOWN SQUARE!" Luna screamed at them. Featherweight and Pipsqueak held eachother close in fear with tears on their eyes.

"NO, Luna!" said Flare. "Royal Canterlot voice, F-T-W. But there's no such rule as no running in the town square."

"There was a thousand years ago." said Luna.

"Well welcome to the future, your highness! Everything's changed now." said Flare. Then Flare went to Pipsqueak and Featherweight. "There, there! She didn't know what she was talking about. Now go on back to playing. Have a great day, brahs!"

Featherweight ran away, then Pipsqueak smiled. "You're still my favorite princess!" said Pipsqueak, then he blew her a kiss. "Bye!" Then he ran off with Featherweight.

Luna blushed.

Flare giggled. "Luna and Pipsqueak sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Flare teased.

Luna gave Flare a look. "THOU DARES TO TEASE THE PRINCESS OF EQUESTRIA?" Luna screamed.

Flare was startled as Luna screamed in his face, then he smiled. "ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE, F-T-W! But not other ponies are gonna think that. You need to tone down a bit. This isn't Nightmare Night. This is an avarage ordinary day. Stuff is different."

Luna felt bad. "Thy apologize sincerely." said Luna. "Your great and powerful Princess Luna needs some help. Will thou train me to being more of a daytime princess?"

Flare smiled really wide. "AWWWW YEAH!" Flare shouted and jumped. "I know just what to do! Meet me at the Ponyville ball park at 12:30 this noon, and I'll show you how to be a fair, and EPIC PRINCESS! PRAISE THE WIZARDS!"

"Okay, but what is thy gonna be doing, until that time." asked Luna.

"Just make sure everypony is following the law, make sure nopony gets hurt, and maybe you can drop by my shop later. But for now, I have to go to work! Kay thanks bye!" said Flare, then he ran off.

Luna looked at Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo jumping rope. "HEY! THOU MUST STOP JUMPING! THOU WILL FALL AND HURT THOUSELF! GIVE ME THIS DANGEROUS WEAPON!" Luna screamed. The crusaders got scared and handed over the rope. Then they ran away crying.

"And so once again, fillies were saved! Thanks to Princess Luna!" cried Luna, then did an evil laugh while lightning struck in the background. Luna stopped laughing and found Rainbow Dash on the storm cloud. Rainbow Dash started to laugh.

"THOU MUST GET OFF THAT CLOUD! THAT IS A DANGEROUS WEAPON!" ordered Luna.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about?" asked Rainbow Dash mischieviously.

Luna got really angry. "THOU MUST GET OFF THAT CLOUD AT ONCE!" Luna screamed real loud at her. Rainbow Dash got scared, kicked the cloud away, and flew away.

"A safe town, is a happy town!" said Luna.

12:30 came, and Luna was at the ball park waiting for Flare. Flare came up to Luna with a sweater, a whistle, and a clipboard.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's Princess Luna! Stay outta my shed! ROFL!" said Flare.

"Ooooookay." said Luna. "So you gonna help thou Princess out in the quest for learning how to control day?"

"Well I know nothing of controlling the day." said Flare. "But I know how to help you be a better princess! Are you ready to learn the basics of being the best princess ever?"

"Thy am ready!" said Luna.

"Praise the Wizards!" cried Flare. Then he takes out his clipboard and a pencil. "Ooooookay! So, the first thing you need to do is controlling your attitude!"

"There is nothing wrong with thy attitude!" said Luna.

"Hey, Princess?" said Flare. "I stole five bucks from your purse! Lion face."

"WHAT?" cried Luna. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU DARE STEAL FROM CANTERLOT ROYALITY?" storm clouds started flocking the sky and lightning struck as Luna screamed.

Flare shook his head no, and wrote on his clipboard.

Some time went by, and Flare was about to give Luna another lesson.

"Alrighty then. Your next lesson is knowing how to settle things with another pony without discipline." said Flare. "Now I know you're a leader, but you must be fair."

Pinkie Pie pops out. "FAIR? I LOVE THE FAIR!" cried Pinkie Pie hoping around.

Flare giggles. "Who else but Pinkie Pie?" said Flare, then he started singing. "She's Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie, you'll never really know what she's gonna do next. She's Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie..."

"Let's-let's-let's-let's let's be friends!" sang Pinkie PIe.

"That doesn't really rhyme." said Flare.

"Songs don't have to rhyme to be fun! PARTY! "cried Pinkie.

"Who else, but Pinkie Pie?" said Flare. "She's Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie..."

"Party-party cannon!" said Pinkie, then she takes out her party cannon and shoots ribbons all over Luna.

"YOU DARE SHOOT AT THOU PRINCESS?" shouted Luna.

Pinkie gave an embarrassing smile and ran away with her cannon.

"For WIzard of Hope's sake, Luna!" said Flare. "You really have to work on your attitude, dudet! You're scaring ponies!"

"Thy am doing my royal duties as princess! Rule with an iron hoof!" cried Luna.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't see an iron hoof. Lion face." teased Flare. "Ruling Equestria, doesn't just mean you get to order ponies around just like that! You need to be fair. Otherwise everypony is gonna rebel against you." Flare starts talking in a squeaky voice. "And that's a no-no! You wouldn't want anypony to rebel on you, would you Luna?"

"No." said Luna.

"Then let's be serious now! Serious face!" said Flare in his normal voice. "Let's do this!"

"YEAH!" cried Luna. Then Flare and Luna high-hoofed.

"YEAH!" cried the steroids pony from the Hurricane Fluttershy episode.

Meanwhile back at Flare's place; Darrel, Dorthey, Yoyo, Piddles, and Pearl were playing fishjack. Darrel places an Ace on the table along with a king.

"21, I win!" cried Darrel.

"No way!" said Dorthey. "You totally cheated!"

"No. There's an ace here, and a king here. It's totally 21!" said Darrel.

"No way." said Dorthey. "I checked the cards and I did not see a king and an ace when I gave them to you."

"HA HA!" cried Darrel. "You looked at the cards, you just admitted you cheated!"

Dorthey got mad and threw her cards. "I quit!"

"No fish likes a sore loser, Dorthey!" Darrel teased and laughed.

Yoyo was sitting there stuffing his face with fish food.

"Slow down on the food, Yoyo! You're gonna get fat if you keep that up!" said Pearl.

"I'm hungry!" said Yoyo.

"But we just had breakfast five hours ago! You were eating ever since!" said Pearl.

"I'm a big eater, what can you expect from a Yoyo Loach, sister?" asked Yoyo.

"You know what, I'm bored right now!" said Piddles.

"What do you want to do, Piddles?" asked Pearl.

"Well Dorthey had a spaz attack, Darrel went to go bother Rainbow again..." said Piddles, and then he looked at his reflection on the glass. "AND YOU! This is my tank! Why don't you get outta here! And stop mimicing all I do!"

"Yeah, go get 'em tiger!" said Yoyo.

Piddles swims to his reflection and head-butts it. The whole tank shakes.

"Whoa! Nice one, dude!" said Yoyo.

"I don't think I did that." said Piddles. Then the tank shook again.

"Oh great, it's storming out there! The thunders are so big that the tank is shaking!" said Piddles.

Meanwhile outside, Flare and Luna were standing outside his trailer, and Berry Punch laying on the ground very scared covering her head.

"...AND IF THOU EVER SNEEZES ON THE ROYAL PRINCESS AGAIN, I WILL..." Luna threatened her.

"LUNA STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW!" cried Flare "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"...I WILL BANISH YOU INTO THE EVERFREE FOREST FOR ALL..." Luna continued.

Flare took Luna's hoof and took her into Flare's trailer, and Luna followed, but was still yelling at Berry Punch. Flare took Luna into his bedroom and went to the fish tank and made Luna stare at them. Then Luna started to calm down.

"Uhhhh... who is this?" asked Piddles.

"Looks like she likes us!" cried Yoyo. "Hey Darrel come out here! You gotta see Flare's friend!"

Darrel came swimming out and sees her. "Oooh! She's pretty!" he said as Darrel started swimming to her, swimming back in fourth in front of the tank really fast.

"Wow! You have beautiful fish, Flare Gun!" said Luna.

"It never fails!" said Flare. "It calms ponies down, and let's them speak normal, instead of the royal canterlot voice."

"Wait, did you just say I talked normal?" asked Luna.

"You're doing it right now, sister! Did you forget about the royal canterlot voice?" asked Flare.

"Well, then!" said Luna, and she started to smile. "I guess all I needed was your fish's help to calm me down!"

"You can never stay angry face when you just look at cute little Darrel swimming to you along with Yoyo, and Piddles swimming to his reflection." said Flare.

"Wow! Your fish are like magic!" said Luna.

"But it's not magic, Luna. These fish are all natural, no magic included!" said Flare. "That's who they are! So if you ever get angry, just look at something relaxing to help calm you down, like my fish for example!"

"You know what, Flare? I'm ready to continue our lesson!" said Luna.

"So am I! Let's go!" cried Flare. "Nothing will stand in our way!"

Then they both went to the Ponyville Cafe and ordered lunch. "Except for lunch." said Flare.

After lunch, they went to the Town Square, where it was full of ponies.

"Ready, Luna?" asked Flare.

"Ready!" said Luna.

"Are you really ready?" asked Flare.

"Yes, I am really ready!" said Luna.

"Are you really REALLY ready?" asked Flare.

"Yes, Flare." said Luna with an annoyed look.

"Are you really, REALLY, REALLY read..." asked Flare.

"YES THY AM READY..." yelled Luna.

"The fish, Luna! Use the fish! The fish is in you! Winkey face." said Flare.

"Right. The fish. Sorry." said Luna with a squee.

Red Engineer walked by drinking some soda, then he trips and falls, and his soda gets spilled on Luna.

"Whoa, nelly!" cried Engineer. Then he gave an embarressing smile and lifted his hat. "Heh! Sorry 'bout that, your highness!"

Luna started getting very angry and started steaming. But then she stopped and thought. "The fish, Luna. Use the fish!" said Flare in an echo voice. "Use the fish! The fish is with you! Remember the fish! LOL remember the fish, Luna." Luna looks at Flare and it is revealed that he was talking to Luna through a red solo cup, which was making his voice echo which made Luna think that she was just thinking of Flare talking.

"Not to worry, young colt!" said Luna with a smile. Then she gives Engineer a hoof up. "It's only soda. It'll come off."

"Oh that soda doesn't come off. It's stained there forever." said Engineer.

Luna was shocked and gave a very surprised look on her face.

"Nah, ah'm just messin with ya, partner!" said Engineer. Then he started to walk away. "Howdy, Flare!"

"Sup brah?" Flare greeted. Then he turned to Luna. "Luna, you did great! You kept your cool! You just thought about the fish! You did it!"

"Great! The fun has been doubled!" cried Luna.

"And Luna's heart grew three sizes that day!" said Flare.

Then Flare gave Luna some more lessons on how to treat other ponies fairly, and let them know what they're doing wrong, and how to keep Ponyville in shape, like making sure ponies don't litter, don't steal, etc. Luna even helped save fillies from a burning building, Flare and Luna gave eachother a high hoof after that. They both stop by Flare's place that night after they were done.

"You did great today, Luna!" cried Flare.

"Thanks! I guess I'm ready to take on a dayjob!" said Luna.

"Don't quit it though! Winkey face." said Flare. Then they both laughed.

"Well, I must say Flare! You taught me alot today!" said Luna.

"Wow! A princess that learned about friendship! You should write to your sister! LOL!" said Flare.

Flare's door opens, and Celestia comes out.

"Not to worry!" said Celestia. "I'm right here!"

"Sister?" cried Luna. "But... but how?"

"SURPRISE!" cried Flare. "You've passed the test!"

"Huh? What test?" asked Luna.

"The test for you to be able to run Equestria in the daytime!" said Flare.

"So you gave me a test, to see if I can run Equestria?" asked Luna.

"I didn't. Your sister did." said Flare.

"Yes, sister." said Celestia. "I pretended to be sick, so in case something happens to me..."

"Which won't, because she's a princess, and nothing bad will happen to her. And how can a princess like her be sick? She's a goddess!" said Flare.

"If something happened to me, somepony would have to run Equestria when I'm not around. And you did a great job, sister!" said Celestia.

"Wow, really?" asked Luna with a big smile.

"Really, really!" said Flare.

"Wow!" said Luna. "And I must say, ruling the day is hard work though, but in case I have to do it, I'd be ready!"

"Not yet!" said Celestia.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna.

"You only passed the socialize test." said Celestia. "You may be a good princess out in the streets, but there's lots of paper work, attending to events, answer letters..."

Luna leaned to Flare while Celestia was still going on and whispered to him. "Yes, maybe it's best I stick to the night shift." Flare giggled.

"... and don't forget about raising the sun. It's not like raising the moon, Luna." said Celestia.

"Alright, sister. I get it." said Luna. "But it sounds like really hard work!"

"Oh it is!" said Celestia. "And guess who had to do that for thousands of years? And you gone for a thousand years didn't help at all." Celestia giggled. Celestia turned to Flare. "Thank you, Flare Gun! Your idea of tests really helps!"

"I do it all the time, your highness!" said Flare. "And I will do it again, when the right moment comes! For Wizard of Feeling's sake!"

"Hm hm!" said Celestia nodding. "C'mon sister, let's go home."

"Wait." said Luna. "Flare? May I see your fish again?"

"By all means!" said Flare. Then Luna runs in, along with Celestia and Flare and they go to the fish tank.

"Oh look, another friend of Flare's!" said Darrel swimming to the tank. "Hi friend of Flare's!"

"They can't hear you, dude." said Dorthey.

"Got any food? I'm hungry!" said Yoyo.

Piddles was swimming to the front of the tank too, and sees his reflection. "Get out of the way!" Piddles yelled at it. "I can't see them!"

"Wow! Flare sure has lots of friends!" said Pearl. "Wouldn't you agree, Rainbow?"

"Yeah, whatever. Where's dinner?" asked Rainbow. Then Darrel went under Rainbow and boosted him up. "Darrel! I'm up! Why are you still doing that?"

"I dunno, I like doing that!" said Darrel.

"Such happy fish!" Flare said to the Princesses.


	12. Chapter 12: Pinkie Promise

Five days went by, and Rainbow Dash was at the park with her pet tortise, Tank. They were playing a game of chess. Rainbow Dash moved her castle to the middle of the board.

"Ha! Take that!" cried Rainbow Dash.

Then Tank moved his bishop to Dash's castle, and it was also close to Dash's king, and the king had no where else to go, so it was check-mate.

"WHAT?" cried Rainbow Dash. Tank smiled at Dash. "This game stinks! Chess is for nerds!"

Dash threw the board across the park and while Derpy was skipping by with a blueberry pie in her hand. The board hit her head and she fell, and her face was on the pie. Derpy got back up and licked the pie outta her face. "Hmmmm! Tasty!" she said.

"Alright, Tank. We did what you wanted." said Rainbow. "Now we do what I want to do. Last one to the playground is turtle stew! HA!" Then Rainbow started dashing to the playground, and Tank walks slowly there, since he's a tortise.

Rainbow Dash is almost at the playground. "HA! Nothing can stop the great Rainbow Dash!"

"HI RAINBOW!" cried Pinkie Pie as she jumped in front of her.

Rainbow stopped and hit Pinkie while she was stopping. They both fell down. "What are you doing, Pinkie?"

"I came to invite you to my totally fun, totally awesome birthday party tomorrow!" said Pinkie giving her the inventation.

"Alright, cool! I guess I'm down." said Rainbow.

"Great! So I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" said Pinkie and hops away.

"Alright, Tank! This time you're going..." Rainbow Dash stopped and saw Tank already at the playground, so he won the race. Tank smiled at Rainbow. Rainbow glared at Tank. "Oh, it's on now! Best 2 outta 3!"

Then over at AppleJack's place, AppleJack put on a karate outfit and a headband, then was bucking apples outta the trees, karate style.

Kicking the and punches the trees until every apple falls into the buckets around the trees, then she bows.

"HEY APPLEJACK!" cried Pinkie. As she pops out of nowhere and surprises AppleJack.

"Whoa nelly!" cried AppleJack. "Howdy, Pinkie!"

"HI! Wanna come to my birthday party?" asked Pinkie with a squee.

"Yer birthday?" asked AppleJack. "Well just to let ya know, yer the one that's suppose to be surprised, not me."

Pinkie giggled. "Well today's not my birthday silly! It's tomorrow!" she said.

"Heh! Yeah, alright, thanks!" said AppleJack.

"You're welcome! Bye!" said Pinkie. She gives AppleJack the inventation and hops away.

Meanwhile, at Twilight's house, Twilight was making an experiment with Spike.

"Alright. Drink this." said Twilight.

Spike looks at the potion Twilight made and makes a face. "Blah! Looks worse than corn, chilli, and socks mixed with cream spinach." said Spike.

"Will you guys come to my party? None of that stuff is there! Just cake, ice cream, pizza; you'll love it!" said Pinkie giving Twilight and Spike inventations.

"Alright! Sure. I have nothing else to do tomorrow." said Twilight.

"I do. I'll be NOT having barf potion!" Spike said to Pinkie while looking at Twilight.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" said Pinkie then hops away.

Then over at Fluttershy's place; Rarity, Fluttershy, and Flare were playing a game of scrabble.

"F-R-I-E-N-D. Friend!" said Rarity spelling that word and putting those letters on the board.

"Nice one, Rarity!" said Fluttershy.

"LOL yeah nice!" said Flare. "But let's try this! Friend... S-H-I-P! Ooooh yeah! Double points for that, baby!" Flare wrote down the score on the score sheet.

"Nice one, darling! This game is pretty fun! I bet Twilight would like this game!" said Rarity.

"Maybe we can play this game at my party tomorrow!" said Pinkie with inventations.

"Oh right, it's your birthday tomorrow!" said Fluttershy.

"I have lots more board games like this!" said Flare. "There's Monoply, Life, Trouble, Sorry; it'll be a "boring party"! LOL get it? Boring party? You're gonna be board while playing these games? LOL get it guys?" Everypony was silent. "Buzzkill, brah!" he said.

"Okay! I'll see ya guys tomorrow!" said Pinkie with a smile, then she hops away.

The next day came, and everypony was going to Sugar Cube Corner for Pinkie's birthday party. Everypony was talking, dancing, playing board games, and video games.

"Happy Birthday, Pinkie! This is a fun party!" said Crystal Iceblast.

"Yeah, I'll say! Who's up for a game of Shoots and Ladders?" asked Flare.

"Ooooh! Sounds like fun!" said Pinkie.

"Alright everypony! Cake's here!" said Mrs. Cakes.

"NO! The cake is a lie, partner!" said Red Engineer.

Then everypony sang happy birthday to Pinkie Pie while Mrs. Cakes puts the cake in front of Pinkie. Then inhales and gets ready to blow the candles, but she takes out a table fan and uses the fan to blow the candles.

"Oh! I see what you did there!" said Crystal.

"THIS BIRTHDAY ROCKS!" cried Pinkie, then she stuffed her face into the cake. She puts her face up with cake all over it. "This cake is delicious!"

"Yeah, it would be better if there was some for us though." said Spike.

"Don't worry, I have another one!" said Mr. Cakes.

"That cake is a lie too!" said Red Engineer.

Mr. Cakes cuts the cake and gives everypony some.

"Aww! Vanilla? I wanted chocolate!" said Spike.

"Sorry, Spike. Pinkie ate the chocolate one." said Mr. Cakes.

Pinkie was still gobbling up the cake she stuffed her face in. Spike made a face at Pinkie.

"So Pinkie? We have presents! You want to open..." asked Rainbow Dash.

"WILL I?" cried Pinkie lifting her face up from the cake and runs to the carpet where are her presents are. "PRESENTS! PRESENTS PRESENTS!"

"Open mine first. It's totally awesome!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Alright!" said Pinkie. She opens Dash's present. Pinkie smiled big, then ran to Dash and hugged her. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Rainbow!"

"Yeah, you're welcome... Pinkie." said Rainbow with Pinkie still hugging her tight. "Yeah. Alright. There, there, Pinkie!" Pinkie still continued hugging Rainbow, and Rainbow made a face. "Alright, Pinkie. That's enough. Thank you. Pinkie? That's enough now."

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" cried Pinkie still hugging Rainbow Dash for 5 more minutes. Then finally let's go. "There we go! Liked it?"

"Uhhh... yeah. It was great, Pinkie!" said Rainbow.

"I've always wanted a pair of cupcake slippers!" cried Pinkie, holding out the cupcakes slippers Rainbow gave her. "Oooh! This one is regtangular shape! Which means it's a good one!" Pinkie Pie unwraps the present and it shows a white box. "A BOX? I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A BOX! Thanks, Rarity!" cried Pinkie hugging Rarity.

"You're quite welcome, darling!" said Rarity. "But the box isn't the present. It's what's in the box!"

"Oh, silly me!" said Pinkie. She hops back to the box and opens it, and it reveals a big pink and yellow dress with cupcakes and cookies on them. "Wow, Rarity! This is very pretty!"

"I made it myself! It'll be perfect for the next Ponyville dance!" said Rarity.

"Oh I love the Ponyville dance!" cried Pinkie. "Thank you so much! Okay, who's next?" Takes a small present. "Oh it's small. But it there could be more!" Pinkie Pie unwraps the present and it reveals a book. Pinkie was concerned. "Guide to Best Parties, for dummies? Rarity, I think this belongs to one of the dummies at your shop."

Twilight giggled. "You're so silly, Pinkie! I gave you this book so you can make your parties alot better!" said Twilight.

"What's wrong with the parties I throw?" asked Pinkie.

"There's nothing wrong with them." said Twilight. "I mean, if you want them to be beyond amazing, then you should read this book! It has 1000 pages of pure party information to make parties as fun as they can be! The odds of you reading this book and throwing a party after are..."

"Hi I'm Twilight! WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS!" Flare teased Twilight. Everypony laughed.

"No way, Flare! That's the same impersonation of Twilight I do!" cried Pinkie. "Who knew that we are SOOOO much alike!"

"Me gusta!" cried Flare with a 'Me gusta' meme mask on.

"Alright, Twilight! This book will be perfect for the collection of books you give me all the time for my birthday and Hearth's Warming!" said Pinkie with a smile, then she giggled. "Thanks, Twilight!" Pinkie hugged Twilight. "Oh look at this one! It's from AppleJack!" Pinkie unwraps AJ's present. "Wow! You're giving me your hat?"

"That was mah old hat, Pinkie." said AppleJack. "I wore that hat fer a pretty long time. But ah found this one. It's more of a country-style color. Not sounding like Rarity or nuthin'." Rarity gives AJ a look.

"Thanks, Jackie!" said Pinkie as she hugged AppleJack.

"Yer welcome, sugarcube!" said AppleJack.

"Ah! This one is from Fluttershy!" said Pinkie opening the present she gave her.

"Oh, be careful with it. I mean, if that's okay." said Fluttershy.

"HOLY CELESTIA! I'M GONNA RIP THIS THING OPENED!" cried Pinkie unwraping the present. Fluttershy was shaking.

"Oh, be careful Pinkie. I mean, if that's alright. The present is, um, kinda fragile." said Fluttershy with a squee. Pinkie opened the box and smiled. "Those are little glass statues of each of us. Do you like them? I mean... it's okay if you don't."

"I don't like them." said Pinkie.

"Oh... sorry..." said Fluttershy sadly.

"I LOVE THEM!" cried Pinkie. She hugs Fluttershy spinning her around. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" After Pinkie let her go, Fluttershy was getting dizzy and walked funny with her eyes moving around.

Pinkie also got presents from her other close friends. She got a Birthday cake hat from Bon Bon and Lyra, a hi-tech wrist watch from Red Engineer, a cool mug from Crystal, and Flare's present was last.

"Ooooh! This one feels heavy!" said Pinkie.

"That's what she said!" said Flare.

"I know that's what I said." said Pinkie, then she giggled. "You're so silly, Flare! Silly willy!"

"Lion face." said Flare.

Pinkie opens the card first and it reveals a Hoops and Yoyo birthday card. Pinkie laughed as they were talking. "This is so silly! But what is this?" she asked.

"A Hoops and Yoyo birthday card. When the card opens, it triggers the recording that is inside the card." said Flare.

"Wow! Thanks, Flare! Now let's see the present!" said Pinkie. She was very excited as she opened Flare's present. "WOW! What is this?"

"That's a boombox!" said Flare.

"A what-box?" asked Pinkie. "TAKE COVER!" She jumps behind Rainbow Dash and hides behind her.

"LOL Pinkie, you're so silly! Silly filly!" said Flare. "It won't explode. Not unless you modify it as a bomb or something, but this is perfectly safe! And it'll be a good replacement to your junky gramophone."

"Yeah, you're right. That gramophone does look kinda old does it?" said Pinkie.

"Well I hope you like it! Winky face!" said Flare.

"Flare? THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT EVER!" screamed Pinkie.

"Argh! Darling! Try shouting that into a megaphone." complained Rarity.

Pinkie smiled wide, then took out a megaphone and shouted, "THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT EVER!" The whole building shook while she screamed it.

"What? You think my present wasn't good enough?" asked Rainbow.

"No! I loved your present, Dashie! But Flare's present is the best!" explained Pinkie. "Look! It has a microphone, a play button, a pause button, a slot where you put in candy..." Pinkie took out a chocolate bar and put it inside the tape player. "And lots not forget a place on the top for my records... huh? It's too small. How can I fit my records in there?"

"LOL LOL LOL!" said Flare with his "lol" meme mask on, then he took it off and explained, "Have you ever heard of tape players, or CDs?"

"Of course I have, silly!" said Pinkie. "But I thought this would be a replacement gramophone?"

"Gramophones are so 1940s! Boomboxes are the way into the future, sister! Praise the Wizards!" said Flare. "And there's even a spot where you can play your Ipod!"

Pinkie jumped up and hugged Flare tight. "THANK YOU SO MUCH, FLARE!" cried Pinkie. "What's an Ipod though?"

"This!" said Flare taking out his Ipod Touch. "It's an Ipod Touch! More different than the old Ipods! NOW THIS, is the way to the future! Check it out!"

Pinkie takes the Ipod and uses her hoof to scroll down and pick songs. "Wow, you have alot of songs in here!" said Pinkie.

"Wanna hear one?" asked Flare.

"WOULD I?" cried Pinkie.

"Would you?" asked FLare.

"WOULD I?" cried Pinkie.

"WOULD I?" cried Pinkie.

"Would you?" asked FLare.

"WOULD I?" cried Pinkie.

"WOULD I?" cried Pinkie.

"Would you?" asked FLare.

"WOULD I?" cried Pinkie.

"LET'S JUST HEAR THE SONG ALREADY!" screamed Rainbow Dash.

"You mad, sis?" asked Flare. Then Pinkie puts on the headphones and listens to "Last Friday Night" by Katty Perry. Pinkie was dancing to the song and sang along during the choras.

"Wow! This is thing is amazing!" cried Pinkie.

"How about connect that thang to the boomie-box and let's get shakin' bacon!" said Flare.

"You got it, Flare!" said Pinkie. Then Pinkie connects the Ipod to the boombox and everypony danced. It was going on for the rest of the party, as well as karoke. It was the end of the party and everypony was saying good-bye to eachother and wished Pinkie a Happy Birthday.

"Bye everypony! Thanks for coming! Gummy's party is next!" cried Pinkie. As Flare was walking out she stopped him, because she wanted to talk to him. "Flare, wait!"

"Sup, sister?" asked Flare.

Pinkie started getting nervous. "Um... I was wondering. This Ipod is so cool, and I wanted to... you know... borrow it? Is it okay?" Pinkie asked giving a squee.

"Of course! Borrow it for as long as you want! Just try not to damage it or break it. It can be fragile!" said Flare.

"You can count on me, Flare!" said Pinkie.

"Pinkie promise?" asked Flare.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in..." Pinkie promised, but then Flare stuck a cupcake in Pinkie's eye before she can finish.

"I know the Pinkie promise. Mischievious face!" said Flare.

Pinkie giggled. "Don't worry, Flare! I'll take good care of it! Don't worry!" said Pinkie.

"Cya, Pink! Winky face!" said Flare as he winked at her, then walked away.

"Wow! This thing is amazing! I can listen to music anywhere I want!" said Pinkie, but then Pinkie frowned and walked to her gramophone. "But I've had this gramophone all my life. I don't think I'd want to get rid of it. I wonder if you can plug this Ipod in here?"

The next day came, and Pinkie was listening to Flare's Ipod all day and all last night. "This thing is amazing! I almost don't want to give it back!" she said happily as she was jumping around town. "But I must return it. I had it with me for a long time. I think I should return it now."

Then Pinkie went to sugarcube corner and was selling, and cleaning the place up, and taking care of the Cake babies, still listening to Flare's Ipod. Pinkie was listening his Ipod all day. Then it was night time, and she hoped out of the shop still listening to the Ipod.

"Ipods are sooooo fun!" cried Pinkie. "Listen to music where ever I go. It's great!" Then Pinkie stopped hoping and thought. "Hmm, perhaps I should give this back to Flare. I had it enough." Then Pinkie started hoping again. "Nah, he must be sleeping now. I'll return it tomorrow morning!" Then Pinkie tripped on a rock and fell, and the Ipod was lying on the ground in front of her. "Whoa! I have to be more careful! I can't break this... really fun device!" Pinkie giggled. "What can go wrong?"

Derpy was flying by eating a banana. She finished it and tried to throw the peel into the trash can, but it missed. Pinkie was hoping towards the banana peel, unaware it was there. Luckily, Pinkie hoped over the peel and just kept hoping around town. But then Derpy was eating another banana and threw the peel on Pinkie's head by accident. Pinkie started screaming and running around all over the place. "AAAAAH! HELP! A BIG DELICIOUS MONSTER IS TRYING TO EAT ME!" cried Pinkie. Then Pinkie sliped on the banana peel that she missed before and she fell down. The Ipod fell out of her ears and went on top of a sewage drain. It was about to fall, but luckily it didn't. Derpy was walking by and accidently kicked the Ipod into the sewer drain.

"Oops! My bad!" said Derpy. Pinkie was in shock, and then screamed real loud.

"Oh no! Oh no! No no no no no!" cried Pinkie. "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" Pinkie repeated as she was running around in a circle while Derpy watched. "Flare's gonna be really mad! I need to get it back!"

"Sup, Pink?" asked Flare as he walked to her.

Pinkie got scared and gave out an embarressing smile. "Hi, Flare! Nothing much really, just going for my evening hop!" Pinkie gave an embarressing chuckle.

"Alright! You still have my Ipod?" asked Flare.

"Yes... of course!" Pinkie lied.

"Sooooo... is it okay if I have it back?" asked Flare.

"Oh... umm... you see... I have... I really like your Ipod so much, that... is it okay if I use it a little longer?" asked Pinkie.

"Alright. Tomorrow morning, kay? I really need it back. I have a project to do, and I get bored easily, so the Ipod entertains me while I work on it." said Flare.

"Of course, Flare! I'll give you the Ipod back tomorrow! I promise!" said Pinkie, still shivering and smiling.

"Kay thanks bye!" Flare said, as he was walking away.

"Bye, Flare!" said Pinkie. Then when Flare was gone she looked inside the sewage drain. "I have to get his Ipod back! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going in!"

Meanwhile at Twilight's house, Twilight was looking through her telescope and taking notes on the stars. She then hears a knock on her door.

"Spike can you get that?" Twilight asked Spike.

"Do I have to do EVERYTHING around here?" Spike complained as he walked to the door. He opened the door, and Pinkie rushed inside and ran to Twilight, and crashed into her.

"TWILIGHT?" shouted Pinkie.

"What? What? What's the matter?" asked Twilight.

"Flare... Flare... Flare... Flare... Flare... Flare..." Pinkie was so freaked out that she can't talk well.

Twilight took out a breathing machine and put the machine's mask on Pinkie's mouth. "That's it, inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale." Twilight said to her as Pinkie was breathing through the mask.

"Woo! Thanks Twilight." said Pinkie with a smile, then she started to freak out again. "TWILIGHT? Flare let me borrow his Ipod, I used it so long, but then I was attacked by a monster, then I tripped, and his Ipod went inside the sewers, and there he was, I didn't want to tell him what happened, because he would be very mad at me, and wouldn't want to be my friend anymore!" Pinkie explained fast, then she started to weep.

Twilight hugged Pinkie. "There, there, Pinkie!" said Twilight, trying to comfort Pinkie. "Look, we'll go down into the sewers and get it. It's simple!"

"Go... down?" asked Spike. "There's monsters, and stinky stuff down there! Why would you want to go down to the sewers?"

"Me? Not just me, Spike. We're all going." said Twilight.

"Nuh uh! No way!" said Spike.

"Spike, you know Flare's technology more than any of us. You have to come!" said Twilight.

"Oh, and because I know Flare's technology more, means I know where the Ipod is. Pinkie had it last. She had it for 24 hours. She should know what it looks like." Spike started to walk away.

"Would you come for a Spikey snack?" asked Twilight.

Spike stopped and looked at Twilight. "Did you say... Spikey snack?" he asked as his mouth started to water.

Twilight took out a box of Spikey snacks, which is a box full of gems.

"I want a diamond today!" said Spike.

Twilight takes out a diamond. "Catch!" she said, as Spike jumped up and ate the diamond.

"Spikey-spikey dooooo!" cried Spike. "Let's do this!"

So Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and Spike walk over to the sewage drain where Pinkie dropped Flare's Ipod. The three of them were wearing bio-suits.

"I dropped the Ipod down here." said Pinkie.

"Alright, just give me a second. I'll get it opened." said Twilight. Twilight activates her horn and removes the drain.

"Pee you!" said Spike, holding his nose. "Smells like a gas station bathroom in there!"

"Huh?" asked Pinkie, confused. "What's a gas station?"

"Oh, Flare made that joke up." said Spike. "I didn't get it really. Gas stations are just places to refuel certain vehicles or something, I dunno. It's from his old town."

"Flare sure has lots of odd places from his old town." said Pinkie.

"Alright, let's go in!" said Twilight putting on her bio-suit's helmet. Twilight activates her horn and lights the path of the dirty sewers. They all jump down there and searched for the Ipod.

"I don't see it. You see it, Spike?" asked Pinkie.

"Nope. I found this chocolate bar though." said Spike holding a brown regtangular thing. "I'm gonna save it for later." Spike puts the 'chocolate bar' in his bio-suit pocket, and the three of them continue on. They keep on walking the dirty sewers and find weird treasures that Spike keeps taking.

"Spike, stop being such a trash picker!" said Twilight.

"Hey, why would ponies flush this stuff down the toilet anyway?" asked Spike. "Look! Magazines, jewelry, hats, who flushes a lawn mower down the toilet?"

"We have to keep looking!" cried Pinkie. "If we don't find the Ipod, Flare will never talk to me again!" Then Pinkie had a vision of Flare.

"Angry face!" cried Flare in her vision. "I don't believe you! I let you borrow my Ipod, and you drop it in the sewers? I trusted you Pinkie! I never want to see you again!" Pinkie's vision ended, and she started sobbing.

"We're not giving up, Pinkie! We'll find it." said Twilight with her hoof around Pinkie. Then the three of them heard a loud roar.

"What was that?" asked Spike.

The ground started to quake, and a giant monster comes out from the sewage water, and it surprised the three.

"WHAT IS THAT?" cried Spike.

"That looks like... a fish. A giant fish!" said Twilight. "RUN! Or in Pinkie's case, HOP!"

Twilight and Spike ran while Pinkie hopped. The fish chased them throughout the sewers while the Benny Hill theme was playing. It was like a scooby-doo chase. Twilight, Spike and Pinkie were disguised wearing mustaches which confused the fish monster. They pointed to the opposite direction, and the fish ran to that direction, then the three of them took off their mustaches and ran the opposite way of the fish. The fish eventually ended up in front of them, and let out a roar. The fish monster chased the three of them throughout the sewers, falling from water falls, avoiding sewer gators, and eventually they went to a dead end.

"It's a dead end!" cried Twilight.

"Noooooo, you don't say!" said Spike sarcasticly.

The three of them were shaking and standing close to the wall while the fish monster was slowly walking towards them. Pinkie looks at the fish's mouth and sees a little device in it's mouth. "That's Flare's Ipod!" cried Pinkie.

"Where?" asked Twilight.

"In the monster's mouth!" creid Pinkie. "We have to get it back! Twilight, you're a unicorn! Use your magic thing on it!" Pinkie pointed to Twilight's horn. Twilight activates her horn and uses it against the fish monster, and it turns back into a regular fish that looked like a yoyo loach.

"Hey, isn't that Yoyo?" asked Spike.

"Who?" asked Twilight.

"Flare's pet fish, Yoyo." said Spike.

"Yeah, it does look like him doesn't it?" asked Pinkie.

"He's still breathing." said Twilight. Then Twilight takes off her helmet which looks like a fish bowl, and squirts water out of her horn and fills the bowl. Twilight puts Yoyo in the fish bowl and he's swimming happy.

"And hey, the Ipod!" cried Pinkie in joy. "We did it!" Pinkie picks up the Ipod, but it's all broken and ripped up, and won't turn on. Then a spark comes out of it along with smoke. Pinkie Pie got really upset. "Oh no! It's ruined!" Pinkie Pie started to cry.

"Flare's not gonna be happy." said Spike.

"It's okay, Pinkie." said Twilight putting her hoof around Pinkie. "If we just explained to Flare what happened, he'll understand."

"Can we fix it?" asked Pinkie.

"YES WE CAN!" cried Spike, then he laughed. Twilight gave Spike an ugly look. "Sorry." he said.

"Maybe. But first I'll take you home." said Twilight with a smile. Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike walk back to Pinkie's place along with Yoyo. Then Pinkie gasped, because Flare's trailer was just outside Sugarcube Corner. And Flare was outside.

"Hey, guys!" said Flare waving. Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike froze, and got confused.

"Huh? What is your trailer doing here? I thought you stationed it at my house." said Twilight.

"I was getting a little tired of waking up at the same location. So I decided, every once in a while, I move my trailer to a different location. Pretty smart, eh?" said Flare. Then Flare looked at Yoyo. "Hey, you have a Yoyo loach! Leet! Who's it for?"

"It's yours, isn't it? Isn't this Yoyo?" asked Twilight.

"Forty-Five degree angle mouth face. What do you mean? Yoyo's still inside the fish tank, last I checked, and that was like a minute ago." said Flare with a confused look on his face.

"So if that wasn't Yoyo, then who's loach is this? We found it at the sewers." asked Spike.

"I heard Cherry Berry had a Yoyo loach that passed away, and she flushed down the toilet. I'll never flush my fish down the toilet. That's not a good fate for them." said Flare. "Wait. What were you doing in the sewers?" Pinkie started to sweat and shiver. "And where is my Ipod? It's morning, right? LOL right Pinkie? Remember? LOL remember Pinkie? LOL right remember Pinkie?"

Pinkie started to tear up and took out the broken Ipod and showed it to Flare.

"Is that... my Ipod?" asked Flare. Pinkie sadly nodded. "What happened?"

"Pinkie was using your Ipod, but she slipped and fell, and she accidently dropped it in the sewers." said Twilight.

"But how?" asked Flare. "How can water destroy this thing so bad? It looks like it was chewed up."

"We saw a mutant fish monster, which was actually this loach right here." said Spike. "After Twilight used her magic on it, it went back to normal. While it was a monster, it chewed up the Ipod."

"I'm sorry, Flare!" said Pinkie, weeping on Flare's front shoes. "Please don't hate me! I'm sorry!"

"Smiley face." said Flare. "Don't worry about it. It's only an Ipod. I could never not be friends with you, after all you did for me!" Then Flare looked at the broken Ipod. "LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!"

Pinkie got up and wipped her eyes. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"This isn't the Ipod I gave you!" said Flare. "This is my old Ipod. It's been broken for weeks! I was gonna throw it away, but I dropped it in the sewers by accident. I was like, eh close enough. So I just left it down there."

"So if that isn't your Ipod. That means your Ipod is still in the sewers!" cried Pinkie.

"Don't worry about it. I have more actaully. That Ipod Touch was a older model." said Flare.

"Woo! I'm hungry! I think I'll have that chocolate now." said Spike taking out the chocolate bar he found in the sewers. He lick it, but then spit on it. "This isn't chocolate!" Then Twilight squirted water on the chocolate, which wasn't really chocolate, it was an Ipod covered in mud.

"Hey, my Ipod!" cried Flare. Then Flare took the Ipod and turned it on. "And it still works! It's dirty, but it's waterproof, and dirt proof. I can clean this up in no time!"

"So all this time we had Flare's Ipod?" asked Twilight. Then Twilight gave herself a facehoof.

Cherry Berry showed up and walked to the others. "Hey guys!" she said.

"Hey, Cherry!" they said.

"Nice loach!" said Cherry Berry. Then the loach swam towards her. "Huh? Lucky? Is that you?"

"Oh yeah, we found this loach in the sewers. He wasn't really dead." said Spike.

"Lucky's alive!" cried Cherry Berry. "Thank you, guys!"

"Listen, Flare. I'm glad you have your Ipod back. We still friends?" asked Pinkie.

"Nope." said Flare crossing his hooves. Pinkie was shocked, but then Flare smiled, then Pinkie play-punched his hoof.

"J-K J-K! LOLOLOL!" teased Flare. And they all laughed.

"So who's up for some for a game of Trouble?" asked Flare holding out the board game of Trouble.


	13. Chapter 13: Just Mommy and Me

It's been a week since Pinkie Pie lost and found Flare's Ipod. Twilight wakes up, and gets out of bed. She stretches out and makes coffee for herself. Then she checks the calendar and finds out that Mother's Day is in two days.

"Hey, Mother's Day is in two days!" cried Twilight. "Hey, Spike? Mother's Day is tomorrow!" Spike was still asleep. Twilight walks upstairs and wakes him up. "Spike, guess what?"

Spike yawns and says, "What?"

"Mother's Day is coming! Two Days!" cried Twilight.

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice. Let me sleep." said Spike going back to sleep.

Twilight gave Spike a look. "Fine. I'll be at Flare's if you need me." said Twilight, walking out the door.

Twilight walks to Flare's Pizza Shop, and finds all her friends there.

"Howdy, Twilight!" said AppleJack.

"What's going on?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Hey girls! Nothing much, just the usual morning." said Twilight. "Did you know Mother's Day is tomorrow?"

"Did somepony say, Mother's Day?" asked Rainbow Dash's mom, rolling out from under a table.

"Girls, this is my mom, Roller Dash!" said Rainbow Dash. "She's the fastest roller ever! She does the greatest barrel rolls and spinning tricks in the sky ever!"

"You know it, girl! Watch me!" said Roller Dash. Roller Dash exits the shop, and everypony else follows. Roller Dash flies up to the sky and does lots of spinning tricks. And then spins fast like a drill back down to the ground and quickly digs a hole in the ground. "Totally awesome!" she said.

"Don't I have the awesomest mom ever?" cried Rainbow Dash hugging her mom.

"Ah shoot, sister!" said AppleJack. "My mom here, her name is Apple Roundup, can round up apples faster than you can say 'Ah got hit in the eye by a bulldozer'!"

"That's right, Jackie!" said Apple Roundup. "Ah work at one of the Apple Farms out in the mid-western of Equestria! AppleJack here doesn't like the snow that much, so she decided to go with Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom, and help out mah ma, Granny Smith. Since she's... not into Apple bucking much anymore, Big Mac and AppleJack wanted to take over. Ah miss her so much though!"

"Aww, ma! Ah missed ya too!" said AppleJack hugging her mom.

"Hey!" cried Granny Smith in the distance. "Ah still have it in me! Watch!" Then Granny Smith tries to kick a tree, but then she falls asleep.

"OOH OOH! You guys will like my mom!" cried Pinkie Pie. "She's super super fun, and super super awesome at making pies! Her name is Pumpkin Pie, and she's super super fun, and super super awesome at making pies! And did I mention she's super super fun, and super super awesome at making pies?" Everypony was silent.

"Yep! I am super super fun, and super super awesome at making pies." said Pumpkin Pie. "Anypony want some?"

"Well if you guys don't mind. I would like to introduce you to my mom." said Fluttershy.

"Hi, I'm Buttershy. Yeah, our names do... um... sound similar. But we couldn't think of anything better." said Fluttershy's mom. "I guess that's what makes my little Fluttershy so special." She said as she put her hoof around Fluttershy.

Fluttershy blushed. "Oh mom!" Fluttershy laughed. "You're embarresing me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey." said Buttershy.

"Oh no, it's okay." said Fluttershy.

"Well I'm sure you all know my mom here!" said Rarity. "She's the most fabulous mom ever! Her name is Rosea, and she's simplely such a rose!"

"Oh yeah I am aren't I?" said Rarity's mom. "Let's have a group picture!"

"Oh mom. Always with the group pictures, and the vacations! She loves to travel!" said Rarity. "Not much into fashion like I am, but still a darling mom!"

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare. Then Flare's mom smacks him in the back of the head.

"Flare! Don't be so rude to your friends!" said Flare's mom. "And you have a pizza sause stang on your vest." She spits on her hoof and wipes it on Flare's vest.

"MOOOOOM?" complained Flare. "You're so over-protective, dudet!"

"Don't you throw out those slangs at me young man!" said Flare's mom. "I love you, pookie face!" Flare's mom hugs Flare.

"I less then three you too... pookie face." said Flare in an embarressing way. Everypony laughed. "Everypony, this is my mom, Bow Gun."

"Hello everypony! Good to finally meet you all!" said Bow Gun.

"Hey Twilight? When's your mom coming?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'm already here!" said Mrs. Sparkle, but not seen anywhere. Then she appears out of nowhere. "Ta da!"

"Hey mom!" said Twilight hugging her mom. "Nice stealth trick!"  
>Af "Thank you, dear!" said Mrs. Sparkle.<p>

"Howdy Mrs. Sparkle!" said AppleJack.

"Everypony, I know you all know my mom Twinkle!" said Twilight.

"How's everypony doing? I haven't seen you all since the royal wedding!" said Twinkle.

"Everything's going great Mrs. Sparkle! We have so much fun together, all seven of us!" cried Pinkie Pie. Everypony laughed.

Meanwhile, Spike was watching them all laugh and have fun in the distance. Then Spike started to tear up. Behind Spike, Derpy was walking by with her mom. Derpy starts to trip on a lady bug, but then Derpy's mom catches her.

"Thanks, mom!" said Derpy.

"My plessure, dear! You're the best daughter ever!" said Derpy's mom. Then Derpy's mom trips on another lady bug and grabs her daughter with her, and they start rolling down the hill they were on. After they reached the ground, they started laughing. That made Spike even sadder.

The whole day Spike sadly watched his friends spend time with their moms. AppleJack and Big Mac were bucking apples from the tree, and their mom quickly collected them. Pinkie Pie and her mom were making pies, but it created a huge mess, and some of the pies fell and landed on their faces, they laughed after. Rainbow Dash and her mom were in the sky doing tricks all day. They even did combo tricks, like the sonic spinning rainboom, and the Rainbow Twister. Fluttershy and her mom were taking care of the animals in the forest all day. Fluttershy was in the tree, teaching a baby bird to fly, but then the bird fell, and Fluttershy knew she didn't have time to rescue it, so her mom came to the rescue. Then Flutter, her mom, and the bird hugged. Over at Flare's, they were both playing The Game of Life, and had so much fun. And at Twilight's, they were reading books togther, and eventually, they both fell alsleep on the chair they were sitting in together. Spike walked into Twilight's and sadly walked into bed.

A few hours later, Flare knocked on Twilight's door. Twilight woke up, and opened it.

"Sup, sister?" asked Flare.

"She's not your sister. Your sister is Water Gun, remember?" said Flare's mom.

"LOL I remember mom." said Flare. Then his mom smacks him in the back of the head.

"That annoys me." his mom said. Then she kissed him on the cheek. "Don't be home late, please."

"I won't." said Flare. Then Flare's mom walks away. "So how was your day, Twilight?"

"It was great! Spending time with my mom all day, reading." said Twilight.

"LOLOLOLOLOLOL! Reading's for nerds!" said Flare.

Twilight gives Flare a mischievious look. "Hey if your mom was here, she'd slap you in the back of the head." she said.

"LOL you said a your mom joke! And that was an epic fail one! ROFLMAO!" teased Flare. Then he walked inside. "So where's Spike?"

"I don't know." said Twilight. "I haven't seen him all day."

"Yeah me neither. Maybe he's spending time with his mom." said Flare.

"HEY! That was a terrible joke!" said Twilight with an angry tone.

"That wasn't joke." said Flare. "I thought he was really spending time with his mom?"

"What you don't know?" asked Twilight.

"About terrible jokes? I make them from time to time, but not offensive ones." said Flare.

"No, about the backstory of Spike." said Twilight.

"Yeah I know the story. Spike's mom gave your school her egg, to see if ponies can take care of dragons." explained Flare. "Then the teachers gave you the egg to hatch and take care of Spike. And I believe Spike's mom comes and visits from time to time."

"Actually... I don't really know if Spike's mom actually gave the school her egg." said Twilight. "And Spike's mom never seen him ever since I had him."

"Oh that's good." said Flare. "After all Spike's mom never seen him... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"Yeah, Spike never knew his..." Twilight paused in shock. Then she had a sad look on her face. "Oh. Spike never met his mom. And Mother's Day is coming."

"Maybe Spike's mom will be coming. Maybe she missed her flight." said Flare.

"Flare, this is serious!" said Twilight.

"Like seriously actually?" asked Flare.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"Seriously actually?" asked Flare.

"That doesn't even make sense!" said Twilight.

"I know, it makes dollars! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! Troll face!" said Flare putting his troll mask on.

Twilight takes Flare by the shoulders. "Flare I'm not joking around! Spike doesn't know his parents. And Spike might be very upset about it! We have to do something!"

"Alright! Quick, I need a cement mixer, lots of shovels, 50000 pounds of concrete, some pipes, a diving board, and a ladder!" said Flare.

"What do you need those for?" asked Twilight.

"To build a swimming pool. That's doing something right?" asked Flare.

"NO!" cried Twilight. "I meant we have to find a way to get Spike to reunite with his mom!"

"Look why would you want to do something a thing?" asked Flare. "Spike's mom doesn't even know her own son, and we're ponies, we're meat to them. They'll eat us alive! Why would you want to look for Spike's mom, when you don't even know what she looks like, and why would you want to look for a big scary dragon that can eat us?"

"You're right." said Twilight. "We have to do something."

"I'm still opened to that swimming pool idea." said Flare.

"Would you forget about the swimming pool?" cried Twilight. "This is your bro Spike we're talking about."

"RIGHT! My bro Spike! My brotha from anotha motha!" said Flare.

"Hmm... if I can try to get a blood sample from Spike, maybe we can try to get blood samples from other dragons, and if they match, we'd find Spike's mom!" said Twilight.

"Twilight, you're a genius! Why would you be named after the worse love story in the world?" said Flare.

"What?" asked Twilight confused. "Nevermind. I'm gonna try to get a blood sample from Spike. I might need your help." Flare smiled wide.

"HAPPY FACE!" cried Flare. "I'm gonna help Twilight! I'm gonna help Twilight! PRAISE THE WIZARDS!"

A few minutes later, Twilight and Flare sneak to where Spike is laying down on his bed, weeping.

"Alright Flare." Twilight whispered. "Spike's not gonna want to go with this, so we should put him to sleep..." Then Flare takes a metal chair and knocks out Spike with it.

"He's asleep! Lion face." said Flare.

"I meant put him to sleep with this pill, not knock him out! You know that can cause brain damage right?" asked Twilight.

"Look, what's done is done. Let's just take him to the lab!" said Flare.

Twilight and Flare takes Spike to the lab and gets a blood sample from him. Spike eventually wakes up. "Morning sleepy beauty!" said Flare.

"Huh? What? What happened?" asked Spike. Then he looked at Twilight. "Are you my mommy?"

"LOL!" said Flare. "He thinks your his mommy!"

Then Spike came to his senses. He shook his head real fast. "Oh hey guys." he said. "What are we doing in the lab?"

"Twilight was trying to get a blood sample from..." Twilight put her hoof on Flare's mouth.

"Don't tell him!" Twilight whispered. "EWWW!" Twilight removed her hoof from Flare's mouth. "Hoof licker!"

"You taste like rubber." said Flare.

"Wait, you got a blood sample from me?" asked Spike. "And you knocked me out to get it? Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Because Twilight's impatient." said Flare.

"Where's your mom so she can smack you in the back of the head again?" asked Twilight.

"WITH YOUR MOM! Mischievious face! LOLOLOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare. "No seriously, she's with your mom and all the other moms over at Sugarcube Corner."

"Why are you taking my blood?" asked Spike.

Twilight sighed and said, "We're trying to help you find your mom. If we collected blood from you, and collected blood from other female dragons. Then maybe we can find your mom."

"What? That's dangerous, Twilight!" said Spike. "You know how dragons can be. And no don't say it, Flare!"

"It Flare! ROFL!" teased Flare.

"Look Twilight. I'm really happy that you're helping me." said Spike. "But what you're doing is suicide! You can't do that!"

"And that's why we're getting them while they're asleep!" said Twilight.

"Who's we?" asked Spike.

"You, me, and Flare!" said Twilight.

"Hey, who said I was coming?" asked Flare.

"I did. Now get the stuff you need, we're heading out tonight!" said Twilight.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Twilight?" asked Spike.

"Yes. I can't see you alone this Mother's Day." said Twilight. "I'm going to make you happy!"

Spike smiled. "Alright. Let's do it!" cried Spike. "Praise the Wizards, Flare?"

"Praise the Wizards!" Flare cried, giving Spike a high-hoof.

Later that night; Rainbow Dash, Flare, Rarity, Fluttershy, and AppleJack were waiting in the entrance of town, then Twilight and Spike catch up with them.

"Wait, I thought you said the three of us were going?" asked Spike.

"Well, I thought we needed a little extra help. Right girls?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah!" they all yelled, except for Flare and Fluttershy.

"N-n-n-n-nooooo!" said Fluttershy shaking in fear.

"And who you callin a girl?" asked Flare.

"Look Fluttershy." said Rainbow Dash. "You were able to stick up to a dragon before, you can do it again!"

"Bu-bu-bu-but we're... t-t-t-talking about... n-n-not... o-o-o-one dr-dr-dr-dragon... bu-bu-but..." Fluttershy said in a very scared way.

"LIKE SEVERAL OF THEM?" Pinkie Pie yelled, which scared Fluttershy, then she ducked for cover.

"Not to worry, sugarcube!" said AppleJack. "They'll all be asleep. We'll be as quiet as a feather in a bounce house."

"O-okay." said Fluttershy.

"C'mon, let's find my mommy!" cried Spike riding Twilight's back. Then they run to dragon turf.

They went up to a mountain, full of dragons. All the dragons are asleep.

"Hey look it's Crackle!" said Rarity pointing the green dragon with the jewels on it from the Dragon Quest episode.

"Shhhhhh!" whispered Twilight. "We need to stay quiet! We don't want to wake anypony up."

"But they're not ponies, they're dragons." whispered Pinkie.

"Just stay quiet. Dragons are heavy sleepers." said Twilight. "Just put the needle on a dragon's arm like this." Twilight shows the others how to do it. The dragon grunts, but doesn't wake up. "Then push this little thing on top to collect the blood. Then take out the needle. Simple. Now you guys do it."

Pinkie hops to a dragon to collect blood. "Ooooo!" whispered Pinkie. "Looks like ketchup!" Then Pinkie laughed.

Rarity puts a needle on another dragon and collects the blood. "Eww eww! This is disgusting! Please don't put any on me!" whispered Rarity.  
>AppleJack collects blood from another dragon. "Yuck! This is disturbing!" said AppleJack.<p>

As Rainbow Dash collects blood she says, "Why you guys freaking out for? This is actually pretty cool!"

Fluttershy tried to put a needle on another dragon, but couldn't do it. She was too scared.

Flare stuck a needle, but not on one of those dragons, he actually hit Spike by accident. "Oops! Sorry about that, brah!" whispered Flare.

"Watch it, dude!" whispered Spike.

"Here, Flutters. Let me help you!" said Flare. Flare takes Fluttershy's hoof with the needle on it and sticks it in the dragon.

"Thanks, Flare!" said Fluttershy.

"No problemo, sister!" said Flare.

"Alright! I think that's all of them." whispered Rainbow Dash.

"What about Crackle?" asked Rarity.

"He's not gonna be related to Spike." said Rainbow Dash.

"You don't know that." said Rarity.

"He's a male dragon, I think." said Rainbow Dash.

"It wouldn't hurt to try. But you do it." said Rarity.

"I'm not gonna do it, you do it!" said Rainbow Dash.

"You do it." said Rairty.

"You do it!" said Rainbow Dash raising her voice.

"Shhhhh! I'll do it!" said Spike. "Just keep your voices down!"

Spike sneaks to Crackle and slowly inserts the needle on Crackle's arm, then he screams, but is still asleep. All the other dragons are still asleep too.

"Sweet Celestia!" said Pinkie Pie. "These dragons sure are heavy sleepers!" Then all the dragons open their eyes and wake up.

"Oops!" said Pinkie. Then Rainbow Dash hits Pinkie's arm with her elbow. "Hey!"

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here!" said one dragon.

"It looks like we found us some fresh meat!" said another dragon.

"I want the red one! He looks spicy!" said another dragon.

"Well I am pretty hot aren't I? Ba-boo tsssssh!" said Flare.

"What are you ponies doing in our turf?" asked the first dragon.

"I'm looking for my mom!" said Spike.

All the dragons laughed. "Awwww! Wittle baby dwagon want his mommy?" teased the first dragon.

"Which one of you lost an egg around 10 to 12 years ago?" asked Twilight.

"I lost an egg once." said a purple female dragon with green scales.

"MOM!" cried Spike running to her.

"Oh. You're that egg I lost." said the purple dragon.

"Oh mom, I've been wanting to see you for my whole life!" said Spike with tears. "Now I'll never spend Mother's Day alone again!"

The purple dragon laughed. "Look twirp, you were an accident. I never wanted kids. But you just came anyway."

"I don't understand." said Spike. "Aren't you happy to see your own son again?"

"Look, I gave you away on purpose. I never wanted, nor will I never want kids. Especially ones that are small, weak, and ugly as you!" said the purple dragon. Spike was very shocked to what his mom said to him. His face froze. Then the purple dragon threw Spike into a pile of mud in the ground.

Spike's friends were in shock too. "Surprise face!" cried Flare. "That was beyond offensive, sister! Apoligize to my bro right now!"

"Oh you're brothers?" asked the purple dragon. "Figures. You both share the same uglyness!" Then she laughed.

"VERY ANGRY SURPRISE FACE!" cried Flare. "NOPONY MESSES WITH THE FLARESTER, OR IN THIS CASE, MY BRO SPIKE! BROS FOR LIFE!"

"NOPONY MESSES WITH A FRIEND OF OURS! PREPARE FOR A SONIC RAINBOW BUTT-KICKING!" cried Rainbow Dash.

"MY LITTLE SPIKEY-WIKEY IS NOT UGLY OR WEAK! HE'S STRONG, BRAVE, AND IS FAR MORE THE DRAGON THAN YOU CAN EVER BE!" cried Rarity.

"TIME TO BUCK DEM APPLES RIGHT OUTTA YER OFFENSIVE FACES!" cried AppleJack.

"LET'S HAVE A PARTY! IN POUNDING YOUR FACES!" cried Pinkie.

"And prepare for... ummm... if it's okay... a little pinch on the cheek?" said Fluttershy with an embarressing smile and a squee.

"ATTACK!" cried Twilight. The seven of them fought the dragons. They were all working together to fight them. Lots of pounding and bucking from Rarity, Rainbow Dash and AppleJack, Pinkie Pie used her party cannon, Twilight used her magic, Fluttershy hid, and Flare used his hornsaber.

After a little fighting, they were all surrounded by the dragons and were together in one spot.

"We're surrounded!" cried AppleJack.

Flare activated his bubble shield. "This will keep us safe for the time being." said Flare. Then a dragon reached inside the bubble shield and grabbed Flare and shook him. Flare was really dizzy, and his bubble shield deactivated. "Oh I forgot, the bubble shield can protect us from magic or any kind of bullet, but not organic matter itself." he said, then fell to the ground.

"Can we all just get along?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"No!" said a dragon.

Fluttershy layed on the ground shaking and covered her face.

"Oh what's wrong? Scared of dragons? We're not monsters. We just do what's in our nature." said another dragon. "Eating a pony's flesh!"

A dragon blows Smoke from his nose onto Rarity. "Pee you!" said Rarity. "Ever heard of tooth paste?"

"C'mon! Is that the best you got?" taunted Rainbow Dash.

"It's no use. We're done!" said Twilight.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" cried a voice.

"I mean if that's okay." cried another voice. Then the seven of them looked and saw their moms. Twinkle used her magic to put some dragons to sleep. Apple Roundup gathered all the rocks around the mountain and threw them to Rosea and she threw them to dragon's heads and they got knocked out, then she took a picture.

"Oh this is totally gonna be perfect for my blog!" said Rosea.

Then Pumpkin Pie used her pie cannon to throw pies in the dragons faces, which blinded them, and they knocked into eachother, or the wall.

"Yeah you go mom! WOO! NUMBER ONE MOM!" cried Pinkie Pie holding a finger that says '#1 Mom'.

Then Bow Gun went behind all the dragons and smacked them in the back of the heads. "SHAME ON YOU! Bullying my son!" she said. "I think it's time for a time out! IMMA GONNA SMACK YOU UP! SPANK DA WAAAAAAAAAAAANK!" Then she activates her horn and fires a big laser with a giant hand and it knocks some of the dragons out.

"Yeah! That's my mom's ultimate power! SPANK DA WANK!" said Flare. "Similar to my SHOOP DA WHOOP!"

And Buttershy was hiding from the battle. And Roller Dash was using her spinning tricks to knock out therest of the dragons. After all the dragons were defeated, everypony cheered and were hugging and kissing their moms, and thanking them. Then everypony stopped as they saw Spike lying on the ground next to the pile of gems, still with the same surprised face.

"Oh Spike. I know that was tough for you, but I guess you were never meant to be with your mom after all." said Twilight. Spike didn't respond.

"Hey, did you see all the butt-kicking us and our moms were doing? THAT WAS AWESOME!" cried Rainbow Dash. Spike still didn't answer.

"AWWW Spikey-Wikey!" said Rarity picking up Spike and hugging him. "I am so sorry that your mother turned you down. It must be so heart-breaking isn't it?" Spike still didn't answer. "Will this make you feel better?" Rarity kisses Spike on the cheek, but Spike still has the same look on his face. "Awwww. It must be so depressing that not even a kiss can help."

"Spike, it's okay. You're better than her. Right? I mean, yeah... she bullied you, but... oops, maybe I shouldn've brought that up." said Fluttershy.

"Look, a whole pile of gems! Just for you!" said Pinkie Pie. "How about you dig in?"

"Yeah, dude!" said Flare. "Look, it's ruby! You're favorite! Spike still didn't say anything. "How about we go home and play Super Smash Brothers Brawl? I'll let you win!" Spike still didn't move.

Everypony had a sad look on their faces. "I'm sorry, Spike. C'mon, let's go home." said Twilight. Everypony walked back to Ponyville. Crackle was the only one not knocked out. He looked at them, and then looked at Spike's mom knocked-out. Then he sat on her face and took out a newspaper and some toilet paper.

After Spike and his friends and their moms went back to Ponyville, Twilight put Spike to bed, still not moving, and still has the same surprised face. "It's gonna take alot to get Spike back to his old self again." said Twilight.

"What? Was he old before? He was still young to me." said Flare. Then Twilight glared at Flare. "Sorry." he said.

"I feel really bad for Spike. Put down by his own mom." said Fluttershy.

"That is so not-cool!" said Rainbow Dash. "Luckily we wooped her face!"

"She deserved it!" said Pinkie Pie. "She hurt our friend Spike's feelings!"

"Oh my little Spikey." said Rarity. "Going on this mission just made things worse for him."

"Poor poor little dragon. Dragons are just jerks! Why can't dragons be more like Spike?" asked AppleJack.

"Well we still have all these needles!" said Flare.

"Flare put those away! That's disgusting!" said Rarity.

"Wait, what if we researched these bloods?" asked Twilight. "See if we have a match? Maybe that wasn't Spike's mom."

"To the lab!" cried Pinkie.

Twilight researched all the needles and only found one match. "Well I found a match." said Twilight. "Only one though. One of Flare's."

"Oh I forgot to mention I accidently gave Spike a shot. ROFLMAO! I are so silly!" said Flare.

"Yes you are! Silly filly, Flarey!" said Pinkie, elbowing Flare.

"Wait. So if you gave Spike a shot. Maybe that was the match I found. Which means, none of those dragons were Spike's mom!" said Twilight.

"So you're saying that purple dragon wasn't actually Spike's mom?" asked Rosea.

"Oh my baby girl is so smart!" said Twinkle.

"Oh mom!" said Twilight.

"Spike! Hey come in here, buddy! That dragon wasn't your mom after all!" Flare yelled.

"Yeah, it turns out we never found her!" AppleJack yelled.

Spike finally moved his face and got up. "You mean we never found her?" asked Spike.

"That's right! Which means maybe your mom didn't give you away! Maybe you weren't an accident!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe he wasn't an accident?" asked AppleJack giving Dash a look.

"So if that's the case, that means my mom is still out there somewhere." said Spike.

"Let's go look for her!" said Twilight.

"No, Twilight." said Spike. "I don't need a mom to be happy. I have you all to keep me happy! I don't need a mom! I'm pretty lucky not to have a mom anyway! None to tell me what to do!"

"Well that's great Spike! But what about Mother's Day?" asked Twilight.

"Don't worry about it. Your mom is like a mom to me!" said Spike. "And you're like a sister to me Twilight! It's like I'm part of this family!"

"Happy face!" said Flare. "I guess everything's going to be okay!"

"I love you mom!" said Fluttershy.

"I love you too, Fluttershy!" said Buttershy.

They all hugged their moms, and told them how much they loved them, and saying how awesome they are.

"Picture time!" cried Rosea. Then everypony gathered together for the picture, then Rosea took a group picture of everypony.

"Oh wait, I think I blinked." said Flare.

Then Bow smacked him in the back of head. "Don't blink next time! And no funny faces!" she said to him, then she kissed him on the cheek.

Then Rosea took another picture. "Fantastic!" said Rosea.

"Fabulous!" said Rarity.

"Sooooo... now what?" asked Pumpkin Pie.

"Who's up for making a swimming pool?" asked Flare.

"SWIMMING POOL!" cried Pinkie.

"Ah what the hay!" said AppleJack. "Ah'm down for making a pool!"

While everypony was making the pool, Flare decided to write a letter.

"Dear Princess Luna: My bro Spike is a great dragon. It's almost like he's not a dragon, but a pony like us! I wonder if we can make him one. I wonder who his real mom is. Is Spike a flying dragon, or a water dragon? Because I don't see any wings. Maybe he's a water dragon. That's why he's so kind. Flying dragons are jerks! But that's how Queen Faust made them. Hope everything is going well for ya, sister! Happy Mommy's Day!"

Bow then smacked Flare in the back of the head. "Don't be lazy! Help us out!" she ordered.

"Yes, mommy." said Flare.

"Thank you, pookie face!" said Bow. 


	14. Chapter 14: Hail To The Chief, Baby!

It's been a few days since Mommy's Day. Flare, AppleJack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash arrived at the racing stadium trying to find their seats.

"Behold! The Nashorse stadium! Home to the world famous Nashorse earth pony racing program! And today is the day they'll be racing here!" said Flare.

"Yee haw!" cried AppleJack. "Ah just love Nashorse!"

"Who doesn't less then three the Nashorse series?" asked Flare.

"All it is, is just earth ponies running around over and over and over again." said Rainbow Dash.

"It's more than that sister!" cried Flare. "Have you ever even watched the Nashorse series? Don't you ever race all the time?"

"That's not the point. These ponies just run around the same track 200 times. Nothing really special." said Rainbow Dash.

"Look, sugarcube, the more times that these ponies run around the tracks, the more action goes on." said AppleJack. "And let's not forget about all the crashing. Nopony gets hurt really, because they're wearing protection on. And if ya think that one pony is gonna win, maybe he'll crash and somepony else would win. Ya gotta be careful of who yer picking, sug."

"Um... Flare? It's not... gonna be loud is it?" asked Fluttershy.

"Oh it's gonna be super loud." said Flare.

Fluttershy got scared. "B-but I don't l-like loud stuff."

"Why did you come then? What were you gonna expect?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"F-Flare just said, it would... um... be fun... and have lots of... um... action." said Fluttershy.

"Of course it will!" said Flare. "Here. I came prepared." Flare takes out some ear muffs and gives them to Fluttershy. "These will lower the noise for you."

"Oh. T-thanks Flare!" said Fluttershy. She puts on the ear muffs.

"Alright! Let's go find our seats!" said Rainbow Dash.

"What?" asked Fluttershy.

"Ah hope Pony Stewert will win! He's mah colt!" said AppleJack.

"What?" asked Fluttershy.

"What about ya, Rainbow Dash?" asked AppleJack.

"I'm pretty much into that colt over there!" said Rainbow Dash. "He looks pretty awesome!"

"That's Denny Coltlen." said AppleJack.

"He's cool, right?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, he's alright." said Flare. "It's about winning the Horseshoe Cup! And this year, Jeff Gorspeed is gonna win it!"

"What was that?" asked Fluttershy.

"Nuh uh!" said AppleJack. "Pony Stewert is gonna win this season!"

"I'm sorry, guys, but... what did you say?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yeah, right!" said Rainbow Dash. "Denny Coltlen is totally gonna win that race in 10 seconds flat!"

"Guys?" asked Fluttershy, but nopony is responding since she's so quiet.

"You can't win a Nashorse race in 10 seconds flat. That's impossibru. Jeff Gorspeed will win!"

"Rainbow Dash?" said Fluttershy, trying to get her attention.

"Impossibru ain't even a word, sugarcube. But Pony will win this!" said AppleJack,, play-punching Flare in the shoulder.

"AppleJack?" said Fluttershy, still getting ignored.

"What kind of name is Pony anyway?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Denny Coltlin? That's an awesome name!"

"Flare?" said Fluttershy.

"Jeff Gorspeed will totally own Denny and Pony!" said Flare.

"GUYS?" cried Fluttershy.

"Whoa! What's wrong, Flutter?" asked AppleJack.

"I can't hear you." said Fluttershy.

"Then take off the ear muffs, silly!" said Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy takes off the ear muffs, but then the announcer yells in the mic. "EVERYPONY TAKE YOUR SEATS, THE RACE IS ABOUT TO START!"

Fluttershy got startled by the announcer screamming on the mic. Then she put the muffs back on. "I'll just leave this on. Too loud." said Fluttershy with an embarrassing smile and a squee.

"We better take our seats." said AppleJack. So the four of them find their seats and sit on them.

"Howdy partners!" said Red Engineer. "Come to see some horses run around the track?"

"Their ponies, brah. Remember?" asked Flare.

"Nooooo... really!" said Engineer.

"Who you rooting for, Engie?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Ah'm thinking of Jimmy Fastson." said Engineer.

"Jimmy Coltson? Sieriously? Like seriously actually?" asked Flare.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Engineer.

"Um, hello?" said AppleJack. "He causes crashes all the time!"

"I thought you liked the crashes?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"They look cool, that's all." said AppleJack. "But causing the crashes on purpose is cheating!"

"I kinda like the sound of Jimmy Fastson! Maybe I should root for him." said Rainbow Dash.

"Trust me, Dash. You're better off rooting for Denny." said Flare.

"So when does the race start?" asked Fluttershy.

"Five minutes ah think." said Engineer. "Can ya pass me those peanuts, Flutters?"

"S-sure." said Fluttershy, handing the peanuts to Engineer.

"Ah thought you couldn't hear us." said AppleJack.

"What?" said Fluttershy.

"Oh, now she's trolling. LOL Flutters you're a troll!" said Flare.

"Oh... I'm not a troll... unless you think I'm one." said Fluttershy sadly.

"No, of course not! It's not a bad thing... all the time." said Flare. "You're a good troll."

Fluttershy smiled and squeed at Flare.

"Alright! It's a beautiful day here at Ponyville International Speedway, isn't it Darrell Horsetrip?" asked one announcer.

"It sure is Chris Mares!" said Darrell. "And my goodness it's a beautiful day for racing isn't it?"

"You're right, Darrell!" said Chris. "And it looks like our racers are getting in position!"

Back with Flare and the others, Spike joins up with the group. "Hey guys!" said Spike. "Sorry I'm late. I had to do everything around the house while Twilight was out of town. Did I miss anything?"

"We're just getting started, brah!" said Flare. "Up high!" Spike high-hoofs Flare. "Down low!" Spike low-hoofs Flare. "Behind!" They turn to their backs and hoof eachother from behind. "In the middle!" They hoof eachother in between high and low. "Right!" They both turn right and hoof eachother. "Left!" They both turn left and hoof eachother. "Now one over by the snack bar!" They both run over to the snack bar and hoof eachother. "Now one by Shy Blaze!" They both run over to Shy Blaze; a black pony with flaming mane and tail, and a fire cutie mark; and then Flare and Spike hoof eachother.

"Go Joey Colgono!" cried Shy Blaze.

"Jeff Gorspeed is gonna win, brah!" said Flare.

"I bet you 10 bits, that Joey will win!" said Shy Blaze.

"You're on, bro!" said Flare, and they both hoofed eachother. Then Flare turned to Spike again. "Now one back at our seats!" They both run back to their seats and give eachother a hoof.

"Gentlecolts! Start your engines!" cried the referee. Most of the racers were snorting, digging the ground, and their faces show that they're ready. Then a racehorse named Greg Hoofer broke wind, and then left out an embarressing giggle.

"Excuse me!" said Greg. Then his face went back to his 'ready to rock' face.

"Woooooooooo hoo! Mr. Worldwide!" cried Flare.

"Darn tootin!" cried AppleJack. "Time to get this party started!"

"You're starting to sound like, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash said to AppleJack.

"Woo hoo!" cried Fluttershy in a quiet voice. "I'm rooting for that colt. Clint Hayer!"

"GO JEFF!" cried Flare.

"GO PONY!" cried AppleJack.

"GO DENNY!" cried Rainbow Dash.

"Go Clint!" cried Fluttershy in a quiet voice. "I mean, if that's okay."

"GO JIMMY!" cried Engineer.

"Boo Jimmy!" said Flare.

"Boo your face!" said Engineer.

"Boo, did I scare you? LOL!" teased Flare. Engineer then throws peanuts on Flare's face. "Wow, you're nuts! ROFL!"

Princess Celestia appears in the middle of the track, singing the Equestria anthem. While she was singing it, the Wonderbolts fly by.

"WOO HOO! GO WONDERBOLTS!" cried Rainbow Dash.

"Oh the race is starting!" said Fluttershy.

The race ponies start jogging around the track, and after one roundabout, the pony on the stand waves a green flag, starting the race. A few laps went by, everypony was cheering, and there were a few crashes here and there, and some pit stops. AppleJack was rooting for Tony, Rainbow Dash was rooting for Denny, Flare was rooting for Jeff, and so on. Alot more laps went by. Everypony was still cheering, and the race was going along smoothly. It was the half time, and Jeff Gorspeed was in the lead, along with Jimmy Coltson.

Jimmy chuckled a little. "The Horseshoe cup is mine!" he said. Then he takes out banana peels out of his sack on his back and throws them on the track. Flare notices the peels, but nopony else did.

"JEFF! RACERS! BANANA PEELS!" Flare cried. The racers heard him, and Jeff was able to dodge those peels, and so was some other racers, but some weren't so lucky. Then the pony on the stand waved a yellow flag for caution. The caution pony came out of the pits and slowed the racers down while a cleanup crew cleaned up the peels. Once the peels have been cleaned up, it was time for a restart. After a few cheats by a couple of the race ponies, Flare spotted them and warned them. It was time for the last lap. Jeff and Jimmy were still fighting for the lead. Jimmy still had one more trick up his sleeve. He took a jar of fleas from his sack. He opens the jar and was about to throw the fleas on Jeff's back. Flare spotted what Jimmy was doing.

"Jimmy you plot!" cried Flare. Then his horn activated and he shot a mini-laser, like from a blaster at the jar of fleas and the fleas fell out of his hoof. Jeff saw Flare do that and he salutes him. Flare smiled, fan-screamed like a girl and fainted.

"Wow dude, you have good eyes!" said Spike.

"Yeah, if it weren't fer you, Jeff would've been a goner." said AppleJack.

"I'm thinking you made Jimmy pretty mad. But you sure made some of the other racers very happy." said Fluttershy.

"And we have our winner!" cried the Announcer. "Denny Coltman!" Denny cheers in victory and runs around in a circle, doing the donuts.

"WOO! DENNY!" cried Rainbow Dash.

"What? But I thought... Jeff... was in the lead." said Flare.

"While he saluted you, he kinda slowed down." said Engineer.

Shy Blaze walks by. "Bet continues next week." he said to Flare.

Flare, Spike, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy walk out of the stadium.

"Hey, you?" Jeff Gorspeed said in the distance walking towards them. He looks at Flare.

"Jeff Gorspeed! I'm a big fan! You did great today, brah!" said Flare.

"Thanks. I owe you one, man!" said Jeff. "Without your great vision, this race would've been a disaster! I don't know who was the one that cheated, but you saved the race!"

"Of course I did! Because I'm awesome! Praise the Wizards!" cried Flare.

"What's your name?" asked Jeff.

"Flare Gun's the name, and pizza's my game!" said Flare.

"Okay, Flare Gun's the name and pizza's my game, I came to you because I need your help." said Flare.

"Wow, Flare! Yer pretty lucky to have a great racer such as Jeff to ask for a pony like yourself, help!" said AppleJack.

"You see... I don't have a crew chief. I had a fight with him, and I fired him." said Jeff. "So I need somepony else to be my crew chief."

"You should ask Spike here to be your crew chief, he's always like being on the mic. He's my friend Twilight's number one helper!" said Flare.

"Really?" said Spike sarcasticly.

"Flare Gun, how would you like to be my crew chief?" asked Jeff.

Flare's eye pupils crew big, and Flare smiled real big, then he said fast; "HOLY-WIZARD-OF-HOPE! HOLY-WIZARD-OF-HOPE! HOLY-WIZARD-OF-HOPE! HOLY-WIZARD-OF-HOPE! HOLY-WIZARD-OF-HOPE!"

"Wow. What you said there kinda sounds familiar." said Rainbow Dash.

"Sooooo... will you do it?" asked Jeff.

"HAY YES! HAPPY FACE! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" cried Flare.

"Wow, Flare! You're gonna be Jeff's crew chief! Woo hoo!" cried Fluttershy in her soft voice.

"So, pack your things, buddy. We're moving out tomorrow!" said Jeff.

"Pack my things?" asked Flare.

"We're going out in the open road! We're traveling all around Equestria for racing! And with your help, we'll win the horseshoe cup for sure!" said Jeff.

"How about my friends?" asked Flare.

"They'll be fine. They can travel with us!" said Jeff. "So sign this contract, and you're hired! You get paid big!"

"AppleJack, if I get the money, we can help fix Granny Smith's hip finally!" said Flare.

"Darn tootin, Flare! Ah say do it!" said AppleJack.

Flare signs the contract. "Meet me here tomorrow morning, and we'll be on our way. See you tomorrow!" said Jeff. Jeff pats Flare on the back and walks away.

"Guys! I'm gonna be Jeff Gorspeed's crew chief!" cried Flare with a big smile.

"Nooooo, really. We were all here. You think we didn't know that?" teased Spike.

"With the money, I can also expand the Pizza Shop!" cried Flare. "I can also afford to upgrade my trailer! Oh, oh! And maybe I'll even get a vault full of gems for Spike!"

"Oh yeah, now you're talkin!" said Spike.

The next day came; Flare, Fluttershy, Spike, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and AppleJack were all there to get started on their travel. Flare took his trailer with him and connected it to the back of Jeff's trailer.

"Oh this is exciting! Where's Pinkie Pie or Rarity?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Rarity's sick, and Pinkie Pie had to stay and work. But she said she'll catch up to us." said AppleJack.

"Alright, Flare!" said Jeff outside his trailer. "You're ready to go?"

"We all are, Jeff!" said Flare. "Lyra and Bonnie will be okay in running the shop. I'll be calling them from time to time."

"Huh?" Jeff was confused, then he shook his head no. "I'm sorry, Flare. But you must have thought they were gonna be with us. It's just you, man."

"Huh? But you said yesturday they can travel with us." said Flare.

"By themselves. Not with 'with us' in the same trailer." said Jeff. Then he laughed. "Oh you're so silly, Flare. C'mon, let's go!"

"But ah can't afford to travel. Ah don't have a wagon." said AppleJack.

"Yeah, and somepony needs to be in town to organize the weather." said Rainbow Dash.

"And I... um... need to be with my animal friends." said Fluttershy with a squee.

"And Twilight would kill me if I left." said Spike.

"So... that means... you're not coming?" asked Flare sadly.

"Ah guess not, sugarcube." said AppleJack.

"But... but... what about..." said Flare, but then got interupted by Jeff.

"C'mon, c'mon, I don't have all day. You signed a contract." said Jeff.

"Look, you should go and make something of yourself! He needs you man!" said Rainbow Dash patting his back.

"Do it, Flare. I mean, if that's okay." said Fluttershy.

"But... I won't be seeing you guys for a long time." said Flare.

"You can call us." said Spike holding his fingers out like a phone near his right ear.

"Oh. Well, I guess this is good-bye, for now." said Flare. "I put Lyra and Bon Bon in charge of the shop while I'm gone. Be sure to check on them."

Everypony hugged Flare and said a sad goodbye. Then Flare walked inside Jeff's trailer and the trailer started riding away, with everypony watching it go with sad looks on their faces. Flare went to the back window and saw them. Then he looked down sadly.

"Sad face." said Flare.

Weeks went by, and Flare was being a very good crew chief to Jeff. He told Jeff everything of what was going on in the track, and letting Jeff know when's the best time to go to the pits to get refueled and massage his hooves before heading out to the track again. It shows some cheating racers, some that crash, some dance, do the donuts, and Flare helped Jeff win two games, and the rest he was at least in a high position. While this was all going on, in the background, Flare was singing heyyeyaaeyaaaeyaeyaa while wearing a blond wig. A few times, Flare danced around with Jeff in his trailer, while the fish were watching. Rainbow did facefin, Dorthey shook her head, Pearl looked confused, Yoyo and Darrel were dancing along, and Piddles was chasing his reflection. As time went on, Flare's trailer parties were getting bigger, with more and more ponies dancing around, drinking cider, and somepony drops a red solo cup in the fish tank. From time to time, the ponies back at home get letters from Flare. They are either happy, or sad, or both while they read the letters, sometimes they hug eachother and weep, especially Fluttershy.

After four weeks went by, it was just two days until the last race of the season. If Jeff wins this race, he wins the whole thing. Flare was stretching around in front of his fish tank, while he talked to his fish.

"Yeah! Woo! Just one more race guys! Then Jeff will win the whole thing!" said Flare. "I am sure getting paid a lot too! I am really getting rich guys! Not that I wasn't already rich, well not rich, more average. I am so proud of Jeff! Yet, I feel like something missing. I feel that there's an empty space somewhere inside of me. I-D-K what it is though. I mean for Wizard of Hope's sake, I have everything I need! The money, the fame, the mares! I should be happy face. I don't get it. What am I missing? I mean, like seriously actually?"

Yoyo showed Flare a picture of fish food, then Dorthey slapped Yoyo in the back, then Dorthey showed a picture of a heart.

"Yeah you're right, Dorthey!" said Flare. "I miss somepony I less then three, or someponies. Some I'd call… uhhh…. What's the word?"

Darrel fogged up the glass in the fish tank and wrote the word 'friend' on it, but facing Darrel's direction.

"Huh? What are you trying to write down, Darrel? I can't read backwards. Or can I?" Flare said, then he read the fogged glass again. "Friend…. Friend…. Friend? FRIEND! I'm missing a friend, or friends!"

Then Yoyo showed Flare a picture of a taco.

"Taco? What are you talking about Yoyo? Oh I rhymed!" said Flare.

Then Pearl gave herself a facefin and pointed to the book on the table. Flare looked at the pictures.

"The picture book, Pearl?" asked Flare. "These are just pics of my old…. Friends. Fluttershy, the kindest and sweetest pony around. Rarity, the most generous one. AppleJack, the honest one. Twilight, the one who gives great advise. Pinkie…. Pie…. The one who always makes me LOL when I'm sad…. Face. Spike, my one true bro. Derpy…. Lyra…. Bonnie…. Whooves… crying face." Flare starts to tear up while looking at the photos of the great times he had with his friends. Some of the pictures have them all playing, some are at the pizza shop, some have Flare playing pranks on them, and some are very touching pictures of hugging, and even getting kissed on the cheeks.

"What have I done?" asked Flare. "Has all this fame and racing gone into my head? What was the main reason I moved to Ponyville? I-D-K to be famous? No, it's to make friends. You moved out of Mareami to make better friends and have a happy life! I know, but they're small time. HEY! Don't you talk that way to your friends!" Flare was just talking to himself in the mirror. "I left them all behind, you think they'll forgive me? They would less then three to see you, brah! You think I'm a terrible pony for leaving the behind? No, but I think you're a crazy pony, because you've been talking to yourself through the mirror, since Wizard of Strength knows how long. So what should I do? You should go talk to Jeff, see if you can get out of his contract and return to Ponyville, where you belong! Thanks for the help Flare! No problem, Flare!"

Flare runs to Jeff Gorspeed's trailer and knocks on his door. Jeff opens the door wearing a green facemask.

"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare. "Only mares wear masks like that. And what happened to your cucumber eyes huh? LOLOLOLOLOL!"

"Yeah, ha ha, very funny." Said Jeff. "So what do you want, Flare?"

"Listen Jeff…. This isn't going to be easy, but…. I want to quit the team." Said Flare.

"What? Why? You're my number one crew chief! Without you, who's going to help me win the horseshoe cup?" asked Jeff.

"Don't you have a couple of Horseshoe cups already?" asked Flare.

"That's not the point, son." Said Jeff, putting his hoof on Flare's shoulder. "But why would you want to quit on a carrier like this?"

"It bores me. J-K LOL!" said Flare. "But seriously, I miss my friends back at home, and… I think this is too much for me. Being famous can be a lot for just an average everyday unicorn like me."

"Well…." Said Jeff. "I see. Alright, Flare. It's okay. You can go. But if you stay and help me win this one race, I'll give you a large paycheck to take home. Then I'll have all until next racing season to look for a new crew chief. How's that?" Jeff takes his hoof out.

"DEAL!" Flare yelled shaking his hoof. "FOR GREAT EQUESTRIA!"

Then while Flare was shaking Jeff's hoof, Jeff had a stun button on his hoof. He shocked Flare and he got knocked out.

"You're not going anyway! I'll show your friends how much you don't need them, and then I'll have my revenage for you annoying me back at the royal wedding, and using your laser to stun me! Nopony messes with Chrysalis, the changeling queen!" the fake Jeff said, turning into Chrysalis. Then she takes Flare's body and walks away with it.

Meanwhile, back at Ponyville, in Sugarcube Corner, Everypony was hanging out, but was still upset about Flare gone.

"I'm sorry, but…. I really want Flare to come back." Said Fluttershy.

"Ah know, sugarcube. But this was his choice. The racing season is almost over, he'll be back." Said AppleJack.

"We haven't had any letters from him in a while. I hope he hasn't forgotten about us." Said Spike.

"NOOOOOO! HE WON'T FORGET US! YOU UNDERSTAND?" Fluttershy yelled at Spike's face. Then Fluttershy realized what she did. "I'm sorry, Spike!" Fluttershy hugged Spike weeping on him.

"Don't worry, he'll be back!" said Pinkie with a smile. "Before you know it, he'll come back. Depending how rich he is, maybe he'll retire! HAPPY FACE! Yeah, Flare says all those facial expressions so I wanted to do them too!"

"You know what guys? Maybe we should surprise Flare at the race." Said Rainbow Dash. "What if we went to the race to see him?"

"YES!" cried Fluttershy.

"YAY!" cried Pinkie Pie, hoping around and singing. "We're gonna see Flare! We're gonna see Flare!"

"Good idea, Dash!" said AppleJack. "Time to see Flare win that horseshoe cup for Jeff Gorspeed!"

"Yeah, you wish! Denny Coltman is going to win!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Nah, Pony Stewert is going to win!" said AppleJack.

"Denny!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Pony!" said AppleJack.

"Joey Colgano!" cried Shy Blaze. "Oh and I would like to buy some chocolate chip cookies, please?"

Back to where Flare was, Flare woke up, and was tied up in Jeff's trailer.

"Good morning, fishies!" said Flare. "Fishies? Wait, where am I?"

"You're in my trailer." Said Jeff.

"Jeff? What happened?" asked Flare.

"Most importantly, who are you?" asked Jeff.

"I-D-K. Who am I?" asked Flare. "Oh right I remember! I'm your crew chief, Flare!"

"Crew chief?" said Jeff looking confused. "But my crew chief is Todd Golddigger."

"LOL! Gold-digger!" teased Flare. "Gold-digger as in picking your nose!" Flare started to laugh.

Jeff started to laugh too. "Good one, son!" said Jeff. "But we still need to get outta here. Somepony is out there pretending to me, and I don't like the looks of it."

"Wait, so the one who gave me this crew chief position, it's not you, it's…." said Flare, then got interrupted.

"Yes, it is I!" said another Jeff coming out of the shadows.

"Oh hi, Jeff!" said Flare. "Wait, if you're Jeff, then who is this?" Flare looked at the Jeff tied up.

"I'm the real Jeff Gorspeed. That one's a fake!" said Flare.

The fake Jeff turned into Chrysalis, the changeling queen.

"SPY!" cried Flare. "Oh wait, that's what Engie's suppose to say, but he's not here right now."

"Hello Flare Gun, remember me?" asked Chrysalis.

"Hmm…. Dark, creepy, full of holes, can change into anything including Cadance, smells like a gym bag. Nope never seen you before in my life." Said Flare.

"Think back at the royal wedding." Said Chrysalis.

"What royal wedding?" asked Flare.

"The one with Shining Armor and Princess Cadance!" said Chrysalis.

"Oh that wedding! I think I remember you, you're one of the flowerfillies right?" asked Flare.

"No. I'm Chrysalis, the changeling queen! Ring any bells?" asked Chrysalis.

"RING RING RING RING RING RING RING, Banana phone!" teased Flare, then he laughed.

"BE SILENT!" cried Chrysalis, slapping Flare in the face.

"Oh, okay, sorry." Said Flare.

"Now, as I was saying….." said Chrysalis, but then was interrupted by Flare.

"LOLOLOLOLOLOL! You said the word 'now'! LOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare.

"That doesn't even make any sense! SILENCE!" cried Chrysalis, then she throws some green goo on Flare's mouth, silencing him.

"As I was saying." Continued Chrysalis. "You annoyed me at the royal wedding, and now. And you used your laser power to stun me. Nopony messes with the Changeling queen! Let's not forget all of my subjects you beat up. So before I go back to taking over Equestria, I want to ruin your and Twilight Sparkle's lives! You first though."

"Why you putting it all on Flare? As I know of, I think he was just teasing, no harm done." Said Jeff.

"Like I said, you know how much of my subjects he harmed? And he stun me with his so-called 'SHOOP DA WHOOP'." Said Chrysalis. "Now if you excuse me…" Chrysalis turns into the form of Jeff. "I have to ruin Jeff's career!"

"What did I do?" asked Jeff.

"You one time spun out P.J. Immadigger." Said Chrysalis. "He's my favorite racer!"

"It was an accident!" said Jeff.

"Reguardless, I'm gonna ruin your career! By cheating to win!" said Chrysalis, as she did an evil laugh and walked out.

"That plan is so stupid!" said Jeff. "What does she think she is?"

Flare uses his horn powers to remove the goo from his mouth.

"I-D-K. She's a changeling queen, she's crazy." Said Flare. "She thinks she's a Disney villain, more or less like the Sea Witch from Little Mermaid. She tried to steal a princess's husband by brainwashing him. Chrysalis must be a fan of the Little Mermaid movie to think of a plan like that. Before you know it, this is going to be a Snow White story. Killing a Princess by giving a poison apple, and only a kiss from the prince can put her back to life."

"Wait, you're a unicorn?" asked Jeff.

"Nooooo, I'm a Pegasus. What do you think I am? Herpa-derp!" said Flare.

"You just removed the green goo that was forbidding you to speak. If you can do that, maybe you can untie yourself and try to stop her!" said Jeff.

"Oh I knew that." Said Flare.

"Then why did you just sit there if you knew?" asked Jeff.

"One, I enjoyed the bonding we've been having, you're my favorite racer. Two, Chrysalis was still here. She should think we're still tied up." Said Flare.

"So how about getting us outta here so we can stop her?" asked Jeff.

"Oh I wish I could, but I'm a little tied up right now. LOLOLOLOLOL! I am so funny!" said Flare.

"Yes you are." Said Jeff.

Meanwhile; AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, and Red Engineer we're getting into their seats so they can watch the race.

"Got your ear muffs ready, Fluttershy?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"What was that Rainbow Dash?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yeah, she's ready." Said Rainbow Dash. "You guys see Flare?"

"Nope." Said AppleJack. "I see Jeff though. But Flare is not at his post."

"Maybe had to go pee-pee." Said Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, pee-pee! Just like your name Pinkie Pie!" said Engineer.

"You're right!" said Pinkie Pie.

"I hope he comes soon. The race is about to start." Said AppleJack.

"Good afternoon, mares and gentlecolts!" said Chris. "This is Chris Mares, along with Darrel Horsetrip, here for the big finale to this Nashorse racing season!"

"That's right, Chris!" said Darrel. "And it looks like all the racers are getting warmed up for the big race! The winner of this race will win the Horseshoe Cup!"

"This season has been great!" said Chris. "We have Jeff Gorspeed, Pony Stewert, P.J. Immadinger, Joey Colgano, Jimmy Faston, Clint Hayer, Greg Hoofer, Denny Coltlin, and all your favorite Nashorse series racers coming together for one last race of the season! Who will win the Horseshoe Cup?"

Flare and Jeff get untied and run towards the trailer door, but it's locked.

"It's locked from the outside. We need to find a way to unlock this door." Said Jeff.

"Don't worry! My SHOOP DA WHOOP call go through anything!" said Flare. "DOCTOR OCTAGONAPUS! BLAAAAH!" Flare fires his laser on the trailer door, but all it did was reflect and hit Flare, and stunned him.

"Well, almost anything." Said Jeff.

"And so, now that Princess Celestia has sang the Equestrian pledge, it's time to start the race!" said Darrel.

"The race is starting! Come on, Flare! Wake up!" said Jeff, shaking him. Then Flare took out some pizza in the fridge and put it in Flare's mouth, then he was better.

"PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA! I eatsa some pizza!" said Flare. "Thanks, brah! But how did you know I liked pizza?"

"You have a name tag on your vest that says you work at Flare's Pizza Parlor. I actually heard of that place. I need to try it out one day!" said Jeff.

"C'mon dude! We gotta stop Chrysalis!" said Flare. "FOR GREAT EQUESTRIA! RAAAAH!" Then Flare started charging at the door, head and punched the door open.

"WHOA! How did you do that?" asked Jeff.

"I have no idea." Said Flare.

They both started to run at Jeff's pit stop, but they saw the race has already started.

"Oh no, the race has already started!" said Jeff.

"So? How about going out there and take his place?" asked Flare.

"I can't. When everypony sees that there are two of us out there, everypony will go mad. You need to stop the race yourself!" said Jeff.

"Yep, always leaving Flare to save the day! Prasie the Wizards!" said Flare.

Flare sneaks over to the pit stop and finds another Flare climbing to the crew chief spot. Flare spots the fake Flare and ambushes him. He knocks the changeling out, ties it up, and rolls it over to where Jeff is, and Jeff takes the Changeling to his trailer.

"Hey Jeff, while I'm trying to save your career, you should see if there are anymore Changelings around. You'll know them when you see them." Said Flare.

"Okay. Good luck, Flare! Please do your best!" said Jeff.

Flare puts on the headset and talks to the fake Jeff on the race track.

"Alright your highness, let's get this over with." Said Flare.

"Alright, you know what to do right?" asked Chrysalis.

"Try to gain the lead first, and if anypony tries to get in your way, cheat. But make them highly unnoticeable." Said Flare.

"Why?" asked Chrysalis.

"Just do it. I'll explain later. To make this more interesting, we should spill the beans at the end of the race." Said Flare.

"Ah, I like your style my loyal subject!" said Chrysalis.

Flare was telling Chrysalis what to do, and Jeff was rounding up all the changelings he can find. Then Flare's friends noticed him from the distance.

"Hey look, it's Flare!" said AppleJack.

"Flare? Where?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh you rhymed, Dashie!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Ah see him! He's at his post!" said Engineer. "GO FLARE!"

"Yay, Flare! Woo hoo!" cried Fluttershy in a quiet voice. "YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH, FLARE!" Fluttershy cried in a loud voice.

Flare noticed Fluttershy's yell, and he saw them at the stands. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were holding a sign that said, 'WE HEART YOU FLARE!' Spike was holding a sign that said, 'BROS 4 LIFE'! And Engineer was holding a sign that said, 'SPIES SAPPIN MAH HEART! 'CAUSE YOU WEREN'T AROUND!'

"Happy crying face." Said Flare as he started to tear up.

"What was that?" asked Chrysalis.

"N-nothing. Keep on going your highness!" said Flare. "Lion face."

"You're not my loyal subject! YOU TRICKED ME!" cried Chrysalis.

"Silly changeling, tricks are for kids!" said Flare.

"I don't need you! I can ruin Jeff's career myself!" cried Chrysalis as she turned off the intercom.

"For Wizard of Strength's sake. Jeff? She found out!" cried Flare.

"This isn't good. We gotta do something!" said Jeff.

"She's going to ruin your career." Said Flare.

"No she won't!" said Jeff. "I have a plan!"

"What's Jeff Gorspeed doing?" asked Chris Mares.

"By the looks of things Chris, he's…. cheating! And it's highly noticeable!" said Darrel Horsetrip.

Chrysalis goes up to Clint Hayer and trips him and Clint falls. Then a couple of other racers crash into Clint and they fall along with him.

"Oh sweet Celestia, Darrel!" cried Chris. "Jeff Gorspeed just tripped over Clint Hayer and a couple of other racers we don't care who names are just crashed into him!"

"The caution flag has been waved. Looks like we're going into a restart." Said Darrel.

"What? Is Flare working for a cheater?" asked Engineer.

"Has Jeff Gorspeed has disgraced the Nashorse racing series?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No, Jeff Gorspeed is not a cheater! There has to be a reason for this." Said AppleJack.

"C'mon Flare!" said Spike.

Chrysalis trips over Greg Hoofer and he spins out and crashes into Denny Coltlin.

"Would you look at this, Chris? Jeff Gorspeed just spun out Greg Hoofer and he crashed into Denny Coltin! What is going on in his head?" asked Darrel.

"No idea, Darrel. By the looks of things, if this continues, we'll have to boot Jeff out of the race." Said Chris.

Flare goes up to the announcer stands and kicks open the door.

"Freeze! This is a bank robbery!" cried Flare.

"But sir, this isn't a bank, it's a racing track." Said Chris.

"LOL I know. "said Flare. "Listen, that Jeff Gorspeed out there isn't Jeff Gorspeed! I need to send out a message!"

"But, we're in the middle of a race." Said Darrel.

"I-D-C!" cried Flare. "Give me that mic!" Flare takes Darrel Horsetrip's mic and calls out on it. "STOP THE RACE! STOP IT NOW! Please?"

The pony on checkpoint stand waves a red flag and the racers stop.

"Oh that meddling unicorn!" said Chrysalis.

"Listen brahs. That's not Jeff Gorspeed!" Flare said in the microphone in the stands. "That's Chrysalis, the Changeling queen! She's been impostering Jeff since Wizard of Feelings knows how long! She's trying to take Jeff's career by cheating, and we all know Jeff Gorspeed doesn't cheat! Only Jimmy Fastson does, no offense, dude."

Jimmy Faston makes a face and crosses his arms. Flare's friends on the bleachers were looking up in the stand to witness Flare's speech.

"We all heard of the Changelings right?" Flare said. "They can change into any shape and form. This happened before at the Royal Wedding. For all who witnessed it, she's returning for revenage! We must stop her! Oh and eat at Flare's Pizza Parlor in Ponyville! Best pizza ever! Kay thanks bye!" Flare gives Darrel back the microphone. "You know I have a black molly named Darrel."

"Oh that's nice…. Thanks." Said Darrel.

The race track security surrounded Chrysalis, then she reveals herself. "Alright you got me." She said. "But I would've gotten away with it, if it wasn't for that pesky unicorn and his dumb SHOOP DA WHOOP! You haven't seen the last of me, Flare Gun! I'll get you and your kingdom too!" Chrysalis flies away shortly after.

"Why does every villain have to say, 'You haven't seen the last of me?' That's getting old." Said Flare.

Then Jeff Gorspeed runs out to the track. "Everypony, I am the real Jeff Gorspeed! As you can see, that was an imposter, and I apologize for all the confusion. If it wasn't Flare over there…"

"Oh he rhymed!" said Spike.

"…. Then this would all be a disaster!" said Jeff. "Thank you, son!" Everypony then cheered for Jeff and Flare.

"My, oh my, Chris!" said Darrel. "That was some interesting race, huh?"

"That's right, Darrel!" said Chris. "And because of this, we discussed it over, and we'll be redoing the race! And this time, Jeff Gorspeed will be able to be up front at the start! The race will be at a full restart, tonight!" Everypony in the audience cheered.

A little while later, Flare steps out of his trailer and notices his friends. They all ran to Flare and hugged him.

"Oh hi! Lion face." Said Flare.

"We missed you so so so so so so so so much!" said Pinkie.

"I missed you too, Pinkie! It's a surprise to see you guys here!" said Flare.

"You were amazing out there, Flare!" said Spike.

"Oh dude, you rhymed!" said Flare.

"Wasn't that the same rhymed Jeff did?" asked Spike.

"It'll be great to have you back at Ponyville until the next season!" said Fluttershy.

"Oh, about that…." Said Flare.

"Flare mah man!" Jeff said walking to them. "I gotta hoof it to you, buddy! I heard you were a pretty good crew chief!"

"He sure was! We saw him on TV! With his help, ya won two races, and had a high place in all the other ones!" said AppleJack.

"I see." Said Jeff. "Anyways, since you did such a great job, how about you stick to being my crew chief? I could use a colt like you!"

"Thanks for your offer, Jeff!" said Flare. "But before, I thought being your crew chief would be a lot fun, and have a lot of money. And yes, it was true! But there was something missing, brah. You know what it was?"

"Parties?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Video games?" asked Spike.

"Stuffing your face with pizza?" asked Engineer.

"My bros and sisters back at Ponyville, or friends if you will." Said Flare.

Then they hugged Flare again. "Awwwww!" they said.

"I understand, son." Said Jeff. "I guess you're right. Maybe I can find Golddigger and see what he's up to."

"LOL Gold-digger! Like in picking your nose!" said Flare.

Then Flare's friends started to laugh.

"You said that already, remember?" asked Jeff.

"LOL remember Flare?" Flare's friends all said to him at the same time.

"I taught them that!" said Flare.

"Heh, yeah." Said Jeff. "Still if there's anything you want just let me know!"

"I sure will, thank you, Jeff!" said Flare. "Actually, there is one thing."

"WOOOOOOOOO!" cried Flare riding Jeff's back as he was running around the track. "It's like a dream come true! DIDNEY WORL!"

Then after they were finished, Jeff stopped at the pits, and Flare got off.

"Okay, my turn!" said Spike.

"Alright, after the race. There's still a race coming in one hour!" said Jeff. "But somehow I get the feeling, I'm missing something.

The captured Changelings were trapped in Flare's trailer.

"What are those things?" asked Rainbow.

"They're dark! They must be mollies like me!" said Darrel, lifting Rainbow up.

"Will you quit doing that?" asked Rainbow.

"I wonder where Flare is with our tacos?" asked Yoyo.

"I don't think he's getting tacos." Said Dorthey.

"If we are getting tacos, make sure they fish doesn't steal mine!" Piddles said looking at his reflection. "And quit copying my every move!"

The race went to a restart and Jeff was racing along in the race track, and Jimmy Fastson didn't cheat once, and there was no crashes, and there were two more laps. Flare decided to write a letter to Princess Luna.

"Dear Princess Luna, You'll never believe what happened to me these last four weeks, sister! I became Jeff Gorspeed's crew chief! Well, kinda. This is also the last race I'm crew chiefing for Jeff. The Nashorse series is leet, you should watch it! If I learned anything these past few weeks, I learned that you shouldn't leave your friends behind to become rich and famous. Sometimes you just need to stick by their side, under any circumstances. And Jimmy Fastson hasn't cheated once in this race! Maybe he's changed. And I gotta say, there's nothing like a good race like Nashorse! It's not about winning, it's about fun! Well, actually, it's kinda about winning."

And who won the race? This story won't say. All the racers were almost at the finish line, but the story gets cut off before anypony reaches it. So we'll never know who won.


	15. Chapter 15: Flare Through Time  Part 1

(The Road to Europe theme plays in the background)  
>SHROOM FILMS PRESENTS...<p>

FLARE THROUGH TIME

STARTING:  
>MegaSean45 as Flare Gun<br>and  
>Spike as himself<p>

A PART OF THE FRIENDSHIP IS EPIC FANFIC.

CREATED BY: MegaSean45

It was 5:00 in the morning, and Flare was on the computer typing fast on the keyboard, with the Trololo song on another internet tab. Spike was sleeping on the bean bag chair in front of the TV. He turned back and forth, then he woke up to the sound of the computer.  
>"Dude, what are you doing?" asked Spike.<br>"You know I have to get up nice and early to troll my Mareami friends on Ponybook, brah. An hour a day keeps the trolls frowning away. I've been going too easy on my cousins; they can use a good trolling! And all I said came from a machinima, I didn't make it up. But I sure wished I did!" said Flare.  
>"Must you have the music?" asked Spike.<br>"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Said Flare. "Although I wouldn't say the same for Mister Trololo. You better apologize."  
>"When I said I agreed to sleep over, I didn't mean you could disturb my sleep at…. 5:00 in the morning?" said Spike. "And I thought living with Twilight was hard."<br>"And I thought living with my mom was hard. LOL!" teased Flare.  
>"At least you had a mom." Said Spike.<br>"At least you're a dragon." Said Flare.  
>"At least you have all the cool high-tech." said Spike.<br>"At least you have the ability to instantly send letters to Luna." Said Flare.  
>"I send them to Celestia, not Luna." Said Spike.<br>"Huh? Then where do all those letters to Luna go?" asked Flare.  
>"I guess I just instantly send them to Celestia." Said Spike.<br>"What a rip-off!" said Flare. "They're suppose to be for Luna!"  
>"Well c'mon, wanna play some Minecraft?" asked Spike.<br>"Minecraft blows!" said Flare.  
>"No it doesn't!" said Spike. "It's a really cool sandbox game!"<br>"Garry's Mod beats Minecraft." Said Flare.  
>"No it doesn't." said Spike. "In Minecraft, you get to build cool stuff with cubes!"<br>"You call that cool?" asked Flare. "You get to use props from Valve's games to build cool stuff."  
>"There are lots of different caves and deserts and woods you can travel around!" said Spike.<br>"There are lots of different maps you can have adventures on!" said Flare.  
>"In Minecraft, there are Creepers and lots of cool NPCs." Said Spike.<br>"In GMod, you can spawn NPCs whenever you want, and they're cool too." Said Flare. "But I don't think they can beat the Quake's enemies. Quake's got great enemies!"  
>"You just can't beat the fact that you're wrong." Said Spike.<br>"You just can't beat the fact that you're wrong." Flare repeated.  
>"No, you're the wrong one." Said Spike.<br>"No you're the wrong one." Flare repeated.  
>"Man, I'm getting hungry." Said Spike.<br>"Man, I'm getting hungry." Said Flare.  
>"Will you stop mocking me?" asked Spike.<br>"Will you stop mocking me?" Flare repeated.  
>Spike got mad, but then start to think and he gave out a mischievous smile.<br>"I'm an idiot!" said Spike.  
>"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" Flare laughed.<br>"Wow, I thought you were gonna repeat that, or say I'm an idiot." Said Spike.  
>"Okay. You're an idiot! Mischievous face." Teased Flare. Spike threw a potato chip at Flare. "LOL missed me!" Spike then threw more chips at Flare. "You need to work on your aim, brah!" Spike threw more chips at Flare, but this time he opened his mouth and ate them. "Yummy! I'll give you points for that!" Then Spike threw one of the PBOX remotes at Flare and it hit the computer. "Hey careful, dude! You don't want to hurt Mister Trololo now would you?"<br>"Actually, yes I do." Said Spike as he threw a beam bag chair at Flare.  
>"Stop throwing my own future at me." Said Flare. Then Spike threw the other beam bag chair at him. "Alright that's it! You want to do this retro? Fine we'll do this retro!" Then Flare and Spike started throwing furniture at eachother. Then Spike used his fire breath on him, and then that encouraged Flare to use his own magics on him; like Water squirter, flare, and anti-gravity. After a few minutes of play fighting, Flare finally lost it.<br>"Alright that's it! Time for the big laser!" cried Flare.  
>"No, Flare don't do it!" cried Spike.<br>"Yes, Flare do it! Mischievous face!" said Flare as he did a crazy laugh.  
>"No, Flare! Not in the trailer!" cried Spike.<br>"YES IN THE TRAILER! HA HA HA HA HA!" cried Flare, then he activated his horn and charged his laser, but before the laser can hit Spike, he dodged it and it hit the microwave while a hot pocket was cooking in there. "SURPRISED FACE! See what you made me do, bro?"  
>The microwave starts acting up, glows, and the lights in the house start flickering.<br>"Oh what I did? I tried to warn you, but did you listen? Oh nooooo! You always have to end everything with SHOOP DA WHOOP!" complained Spike.  
>The microwave then glows a big beam, and the beam hits Spike and Flare, then they vanish in mid-air. The microwave finishes cooking the hot pocket and everything returns to normal, except Flare and Spike are still missing. The microwave beeps and reads the word 'END' on the timer.<br>Meanwhile in a purple vortex, Spike and Flare are flying through it; screaming, spinning around, and Flare takes out a bottle of water and drinks it. Then when he was done with the water he started screaming through the vortex again. The vortex shows a lot of clocks, and different ponies , and events that happened over the pony years. Everything started to fade black shortly after.  
>Flare and Spike were laying down right outside Sugarcube Corner. Spike shortly woke up, and shook his head real fast. Then he looked around Ponyville and saw something different about it.<br>"Where are we, Flare?" asked Spike. "I know we're in Ponyville, but something feels…. Off."  
>Flare was still laying down in the middle of the ground next to Spike. "Yeah, yeah, gimmie a few minutes mom, I'll be downstairs." He said.<br>Spike then shook Flare to wake him up. "Flare! Wake up, dude!" he said to him.  
>Flare yawned and opened his eyes. "Oh! How did we get outside?" he asked.<br>"I don't know, but something seems off." Said Spike.  
>"You said that already." Said Flare.<br>"Well I wanted to say it again. Now where's your trailer?" asked Spike.  
>"OH NO!" cried Flare. "MY SHOOP DA WHOOP DESTROYED MY TRAILER! NOOOOOOOOO!"<br>Spike touched Flare's shoulder, trying to get him to calm down. "Dude, calm down!" cried Spike. "I don't think you're trailer is destroyed. There's no debris."  
>"My fishies, brah! MY FISHIES! Where have they gone?" Flare screamed as he was shaking Spike.<br>"Look, I have no idea what's going on, but we should just stay calm." Said Spike.  
>"I'm calm! What made you think I wasn't calm? I'm calm! Lying AppleJack face." Flare said as he did the same face AppleJack does when she lies.<br>"Look. Let's just look around. Maybe we'll find something." Said Spike.  
>"Let's head down to the shop. Maybe I can make us something over there." Said Flare.<br>"Hey what's that in the sky?" asked Spike.  
>"Is it a bird? Is it a plane?" asked Flare.<br>"No, it's… Twilight?" said Spike looking confused.  
>"Hey look there's you too!" said Flare. "Wait, Twilight's with a changeling! AAAAAAAAH!" he screamed.<br>"Wait a second. This seems kinda familiar." Said Spike.  
>"Hey, look at Big Mac! His cutie mark is sparkling!" said Flare, as Big Mac was walking by.<br>"She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends." Twilight said on the carriage, while it was coming down. Twilight and the Spike with her jumped out of the carriage. "Thank you sirs." Twilight said to the guards that were controlling the carriage.  
>"Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about." Said the Spike with Twilight. Then Pinkie Pie hops over to Twilight. "Come on, Twilight, just try!"<br>"Wait. I have seen this before." Said the Spike with Flare.  
>"Um…. Hello?" Twilight said greeting Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie did a loud gasp and ran away. "Well that was interesting alright." Twilight said sarcasticly.<br>"Wait a minute!" cried the Spike with Flare.  
>"Alright, 1… 2…. 3…. 4…." Said Flare counting to 60.<br>"Flare don't you see? We traveled into the past!" cried Spike.  
>"Really? Wow. I don't remember seeing Doctor Whooves at all." Said Flare.<br>"No, I think it was after you shot your laser at your microwave. It might have started a chain reaction and blasted us into the day of the Summersun Celebration!" said Spike.  
>"Summersun Celebration?" asked Flare. "You know, the last year's celebration was in Mareami, did you know that? I was there to witness the event!"<br>"No I didn't actually." Said Spike. "But it looks we went back to the time period of when Nightmare Moon ruined the celebration."  
>"LUNA'S HERE? HAPPY FACE!" cried Flare. "We're gonna see Luna, yaaaaaaay!"<br>"Don't be so sure when you say 'yaaaaaay', because in this time, she was Nightmare Moon." Said Spike. "Before she turned good, she was bad. This was before she became good." Then Spike looked at a stand full of muffins. "Oh hey look, muffins!"  
>While Spike was running to the muffin stand, Flare picked up Spike with his unicorn powers and pulled him back towards him.<br>"What did you do that for?" asked Spike.  
>"Look, your past self is over there walking with Twilight." Said Flare. "If that Spike saw you, it would create a time paradox. It'll effect the future. We must not change a thing. Except for looking for a way to head back to our time."<br>"But we can't have one muffin?" asked Spike.  
>"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt having one muffin. But wait until past Spike is gone." Said Flare. "Oh hey look, it's Derpy! Hi Derpy!"<br>"Uhhh…. Do I know you?" asked Derpy.  
>"Oh right." Said Flare. "Nevermind, I'll see you somewhere in the future, kay?"<br>"Umm…. Okay." Said Derpy, then she walks away.  
>"Kay thanks bye!" said Flare. "I hope we didn't change the future by talking to Derpy."<br>"Um, excuse me? YOU talked to Derpy. I was just standing here watching you talk to her." Said Spike.  
>Pinkie Pie was hoping over to Flare and Spike with a smile.<br>"OH NO, Pinkie!" whispered Flare. "Quick, hide behind me!" Spike hid behind Flare, then Pinkie showed up with an envelop.  
>"Party at the library, tonight at 8!" said Pinkie, giving Flare the envelop. "Wow, I never seen you before! You knew here too?"<br>"No, I've been here all my life. I don't even exist! I'll meet you somewhere in the future." Said Flare.  
>Pinkie Pie giggled. "You're so silly!" she said. "Bye!" Pinkie hopped away.<br>"That was a close call. I hope this doesn't effect the future in anyway." Said Flare.  
>"Why did I have to hide behind you?" asked Spike.<br>"Pinkie just saw you with Twilight before." Said Flare. "If she saw you with me, something might be wrong, and she would attract attention."  
>"Good point." Said Spike. "So now what?"<br>"I need a disguise." Said Flare. "Nopony must know I exist until I move into town later on. You need a disguise too."  
>"So where we gonna get clothes?" asked Spike.<br>"Rarity's?" asked Flare.  
>"Negative. Twilight and I meet with her later on." Said Spike. "We need to find something else. Got any ideas?"<br>Flare and Spike exit the costume shop wearing chicken costumes.  
>"Chickens? Are you serious, Flare?" asked Spike.<br>"Look on the bright side! Scootaloo's not alone!" said Flare.  
>"Okay these Scootaloo chicken jokes are getting old, please stop." Said Spike.<br>"Hey you know what day it is today, Spike?" asked Flare. "It's fry-day, fry-day! Gotta go to KFC on Fry-day! LOLOLOLOLOLOL!"  
>"Look can we get different costumes?" asked Spike.<br>"Aw, what's wrong? You too chicken?" asked Flare. Spike gave Flare a dirty look. "Fine, we'll get the Cow outfit."  
>"No, let's get a stealth costume. Like a dresser, or a cardboard box." Said Spike.<br>"CARDBOARD BOX!" cried Flare. "I'm gonna be Solid Snake!"  
>"Yeah, exactly!" said Spike.<br>Then Flare and Spike exited the costume shop wearing cardboard boxes.  
>"Why did we get boxes at a costume shop? We could get boxes anywhere!" said Spike.<br>"Because they had different choices of a logo." Said Flare. "I wanted my box to say 'Flare's Pizza Parlor', and have my logo on it."  
>"But your shop doesn't even exist yet!" said Spike.<br>"So? It's something to give everypony a heads-up on the new number one pizza shop in Equestria!" said Flare.  
>"Alright, so what do we need?" asked Spike.<br>"Alright I made a plan on how to get back in our own time." Said Flare. "We're going to make our own time machine!"  
>"And how are we supposed to do that?" asked Spike.<br>"Well, I need a microwave first of all." Said Flare.  
>"How do you even know if it's going to work?" asked Spike.<br>"Okay first of all, how many years ago is this?" asked Flare.  
>"Two." Said Spike.<br>"And I usually leave my hot pockets in the microwave for two minutes and 30 seconds. And the summersun celebration in our time is actually 30 days away, right?" asked Flare.  
>"Yeah." Said Spike.<br>"So the minutes mean years, and the seconds mean days." Said Flare. "So I need a new microwave first of all, a hot pocket, and some sort of power source that's as powerful as my trailer's generator."  
>"But your power generator holds a lot of power! There's nothing in Ponyville that's that powerful!" said Spike.<br>"We can think of something." Said Flare. "But first we need a microwave. Where can we find a microwave?"  
>"I dunno." Said Spike. "AppleJack?"<br>"Alright, let's go to AppleJack's then!" said Flare. Then Flare puts down the cardboard box around him and starts sliding towards Sweet Apple Acers. "Super sneaky ninja Solid Snake style! Ssssssssssss!"  
>Flare and Spike, with their cardboard boxes, sneak around Sweet Apple Acres to get to AppleJack's house. On the way, they find AppleJack meeting Twilight.<br>"Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle…." Said Twilight, but got interrupted by AppleJack, who is shaking her hoof really fast.  
>"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!" said AppleJack.<br>Twilight was shaking around and vibrating as AppleJack was shaking her hoof. "Friends? Actually, I…."  
>AppleJack stopped shaking her hoof. "So, what could I do ya for?" she asked with a wink.<br>"Hey Spike, you know what's better than being invisible?" Flare asked present Spike. "Being invisiblessed! Because we're so invisible!"  
>"Shhhhh!" Spike shushed Flare. "I'm reliving the past."<br>"Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" Twilight asked AppleJack.  
>"We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?" asked AppleJack.<br>"I DO!" cried Flare.  
>"Shhhhhhhh!" Spike shushed Flare. "You trying to blow our cover?"<br>"As long as it doesn't take too long..." said Twilight.  
>AppleJack starts ringining a triangle and yells, "Soups on everypony!"<br>"Soup! I less than three soup!" said Flare. "As long as it's not Tomato Soup, or cheese soup."  
>"Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?" asked AppleJack.<br>"Thanks, but I really need to hurry-" said Twilight.  
>AppleJack introduced the family to Twilight. "This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp… Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests."<br>"It's the end of the world as we know it!" sang Flare.  
>"Why did you sing that?" asked Spike.<br>"Because of how the way AppleJack said their names, it kinda sounds like it's part of the song." Said Flare.  
>"Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." Said Twilight.<br>"Aren't ya gonna stay for brunch?" asked Apple Bloom in a sweet voice.  
>"Awwww! You can't say no to a face like that, sister." Said Flare. "I'd say yes right away and go HNNNNNNG!"<br>"Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do..." said Twilight.  
>"Awwwwwwww." Said the Apple family.<br>"Did you see the apple that was in Twilight's mouth before? First it was green when it was shoved in her mouth, but while she was spitting it out, it was red. Like seriously actually, what the Wizard of Feelings?" said Flare.  
>"Fine." Said Twilight. The apple family cheered.<br>"Alright! Twilight knows to do the right thing, right?" asked Flare. "Right, Spike? LOL right Spike?"  
>"Yes, yes. Now c'mon we gotta get that microwave." Said Spike.<br>"Right! Lead the way, buddy!" said Flare.  
>A little while later; Spike and Flare left Sweet Apple Acres with no microwave.<br>"How was I suppose to know that AppleJack didn't have a microwave?" asked Spike.  
>"She's a southwestern mare for Wizard of Hope's sake, brah!" said Flare. "Of course her kitchen is still old. I didn't work on it until two years later."<br>"You think I visit AppleJack oftain?" asked Spike.  
>"Let's go see Rare. Maybe she has one." Said Flare.<br>"Yes let's see Rarity, but not steal her microwave. I want to see how I met her again!" said Spike very happily.  
>"Why? We have no time to lose. We don't want to change time do we?" asked Flare.<br>"Please, Flare! For your old bro? Your bro for life?" asked Spike giving Flare the Puss 'n' Boots eyes.  
>"Kay, fine." Said Flare. "But real quick."<br>Spike let out a fan-girl scream and hugged Flare. "Thanks, dude! You're the best bro ever!"  
>"I know I am, now let's go." Said Flare.<br>Flare and Spike walk across town with the cardboard boxes on top of them.  
>"Food's all taken care of, next is weather." Said past Spike.<br>"Uh oh, I hear me coming. Drop!" said present Spike.  
>"I don't have any pants." Said Flare.<br>"No, I mean stop walking. Act like a box!" said Spike. Then they both drop down while Twilight and Spike walk by.  
>"Ugh! I think I ate too much pie." Said Twilight.<br>"LOL! Look at Twilight. Look at her belly flop!" said Flare.  
>"Shut up!" ordered present Spike.<br>"Hmm, there's supposed to be a pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds." said past Spike.  
>"Well, she's not doing a good job is she?" said Twilight while looking in the sky.<br>Then Rainbow Dash pops out of nowhere and accidently runs into Twilight.  
>"Oh. Heh heh. Uh, excuse me?" said Rainbow Dash embarressed. "Let me help you." Rainbow Dash gets a rain cloud and pours rain all over Twilight. Twilight was all wet, and made a face. "Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry!" Rainbow Dash spins around Twilight like a tornado and dries her up. No no, don't thank me, you're quite welcome." Then Twilight's hair got all booshy, then Rainbow and past Spike bursted out laughing. So did Flare and present Spike.<br>"Oh yeah, I remember that!" said present Spike.  
>"LOL you remember, Spike?" asked Flare.<br>"No, dude. Just stop with that." he said with a face.  
>"Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash." Twilight guessed.<br>"The one and only." said Dash. "Why, you heard of me?"  
>"I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear." Twilight said with a sigh. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather."<br>"Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing." Dash and present Spike said at the same time.  
>"How did you know what she was going to say?" Flare asked Spike.<br>"My mind is as solid as a rock! Physically, and mentally! I can remember anything! Like I remember you stole my cupcake at Pinkie's party." said Spike.  
>"I gave you another one." said Flare.<br>"But it wasn't chocolate. Everypony knows chocolate cakes are the best!" said Spike.  
>"Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat." said Rainbow.<br>"Prove it!" said Twilight, mischieviously.  
>Then Rainbow Dash clears all the clouds in the sky.<br>"Loop the loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging." Dash said with a giggle. "You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more."  
>"Can we see Rarity now?" asked present Spike.<br>"Fine, fine. I just wanted to see how Twilight met Dash." said Flare.  
>"They're done anyway. Let's go." said present Spike. Then they both walked to City Hall where the festible is going to take place.<br>"This isn't Rarity's place." said Flare.  
>"I know, but Rarity's here!" said Spike. "There she is! The most beautiful Pony in Equestria!"<br>"And it's gonna take you a year before you tell her your secret. LOL!" teased Flare. Spike punched Flare in the elbow. "Ow! You mad, bro?"  
>"Uh oh, here comes Twilight and me. Hide!" said Spike. Then they hid behind a pole.<br>"Decorations. Beautiful..." said past Spike.  
>"Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This oughtta be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed. " said Twilight.<br>"Not the decor. Her!" past Spike said, starting at Rarity.  
>"D'awww! Love at first sight!" said Flare.<br>"How are my spines? Are they straight?" past Spike asked Twilight.  
>"Why wasn't I here for any of these events?" Flare asked.<br>"Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent." Rarity said.  
>"Is she talking to herself?" asked Flare.<br>"Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!" Rarity asked Twilight in shock.  
>"Oh my stars?" asked Flare. "When did she have stars?"<br>"Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!" said Twilight.  
>"Out of my hair? What about your hair?!" asked Rarity, taking Twilight to her place.<br>"Wait! Where are going?! Help!" cried Twilight.  
>"Wow. Twilight seems to be more annoyed now than two years later." said Flare.<br>"Well she had nopony besides me or her brother to be friends with." said Spike.  
>"Wow. Same thing with me." said Flare. "I didn't have any real friends back at Mareami." said Flare.<br>"Wow, dude." said Spike. "You kinda have something in common with all of us."  
>"What you talkin about, Spike?" Flare asked Spike in his Arnold voice from Different Strokes.<br>"I mean you have something in common with the each of us."said Spike. "You have kindness, and you're sensitive sometimes like Fluttershy. You have generousness and love of decoration like Rarity. You have happyness and love to make friends like Pinkie Pie. You have a heart like a lion, like AppleJack. You have loyality like Rainbow Dash. And you have great magic skills and sort of the same history, like Twilight."  
>"What about you?" asked Flare.<br>"Love of video games, baby!" cried Spike.  
>"Ah ha!" cried Flare. Then they gave eachother a high-hoof.<br>A few minutes later, they both walked around town.  
>"So where else can we find a microwave?" asked Spike.<br>"I'm certain there's one over at Sugarcube Corner." said Flare.  
>"So why we going through the forest?" asked Spike.<br>"Because I want to see Twilight meet Flutters." said Flare.  
>"But we're short in time, bro!" said Spike.<br>"Hey! You wanted to see Rarity. Now it's my turn." said Flare.  
>Spike led out a sigh. "Fine." he said.<br>Flare gave out a squee, then they ran to Fluttershy's house and saw Twilight and Flutters already there.  
>"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful." Twilight said Fluttershy. Fluttershy was just standing there in silence. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?"<br>"Um, I'm Fluttershy." she said very quietly.  
>"I'm sorry, what was that?" Twilight asked.<br>"Um... my name is Fluttershy." she said, still quiet and nervous.  
>"Didn't quite catch that." said Twilight. Then Fluttershy repeated her name in a squeaky tone. "Oooookay. Well that was easy." Then Twilight started walking away, but then Fluttershy smiled when she saw Spike.<br>"A baby dragon!" cried Fluttershy. Then she knocked into Twilight by accident as she went to talk to Spike. "I've never seen a baby dragon before! He's so cute!"  
>"Well, well, well!" past Spike said to Twilight who was lying on the ground.<br>"Hey look at Twilight." Flare said to present Spike. "She's missing her cutie mark."  
>"Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?" asked Fluttershy.<br>"Well, what do ya wanna know?" Spike asked Fluttershy.  
>"Absolutely everything!" cried Fluttershy. Twilight gives out a loud groan, as they start walking.<br>"Well, I guess that's enough for now." said Flare. "C'mon let's get that microwave."  
>"Don't you want to see how she met Pinkie?" asked present Spike.<br>"I can pretty much picture the whole thing." said Flare. "And besides, you showed me the video of the party. So until it's Nightmare Moon time, I think we're free to get that microwave."  
>Spike and Flare walk over to Sugarcube Corner, and the sun was starting to set.<br>"Because everypony in town is going to Twilight's party, we shouldn't be meeting any other ponies around town." said Spike. They both walk inside Sugarcube Corner, and nopony was there.  
>"The Cake's really need to lock their doors." said Flare. "Everypony around here trustes eachother too much."<br>"Well welcome to Ponyville, my friend!" said Spike. "It wasn't that way in Canterlot though. Everything was too secure." Flare and Spike walk into the kitchen and find a microwave. "Ah ha! There's the little devil!"  
>"Alright! So let's unplug it and we can use it." said Spike.<br>"No, wait." said Flare. "If we take the microwave, it might cause a time paradox."  
>"Why?" asked Spike.<br>"We'll be stealing the microwave." said Flare. "And everypony here trusts eachother. And besides, it might effect their sales or something in the future."  
>"So what are we going to do now genius?" asked Spike. Flare looks at the microwave, then looks at a box lying on the ground.<br>"This is a new microwave." said Flare. "Maybe we can find the old one and use that."  
>"What makes you so sure that the microwave isn't already at the dump?" asked Spike.<br>"The trash doesn't come until tomorrow." said Flare. "So it must be still outside." Flare and Spike run outside and find the microwave sitting next to the garbage cans. "See? Told ya! Winkey face! Who's awesome! Flare is! Zoom be boop!"  
>"So now what?" asked Spike.<br>"I have a hot pocket already in my hot pocket! LOL! Yo dawg! I heard you like hot pockets!" teased Flare.  
>"You keep a hot pocket in your pocket?" asked Spike.<br>"Actually I keep in my pouch." said Flare, reaching for his hot pocket in the pouch on his side.  
>"When did you have a pouch there?" asked Spike.<br>"Same reason why you had a gem inside your pouch when the Diamond Dogs took Rarity." said Flare.  
>"You weren't even there! How did you know about that?" asked Spike.<br>"The same reason how I knew there would be a microwave out here." said Flare.  
>"That doesn't even make any sense!" cried Spike.<br>"It doesn't make any dollars either." said Flare. "So, we've got nothing else to do. The town is empty."  
>"How about we go to Twilight's party?" asked Spike.<br>"You're there, remember?" asked Flare.  
>"Don't say, 'LOL remember Spike'." said Spike.<br>"I wasn't. Why does everypony think I'm gonna say that all the time?" asked Flare.  
>"So if we're not going to Twilight's party, what are we gonna do?" asked Spike.<br>Then a few minutes later, they showed up at Twilight's party wearing their box disguises.  
>"Hello everypony! Nothing to see here! Just a couple of walking boxes! Lion face." said Flare.<br>"Real smooth, Flare." said Spike.  
>"Hi boxes!" said Pinkie Pie with a smile. "I don't remember inviting boxes to the party, but who cares! Everypony is invited! Even objects! Please enjoy some punch!"<br>"Oh no thanks." said Flare. "I don't like violance."  
>Pinkie Pie giggled. "Not that kind of punch, silly willy! Take a drink! It's really good!" Pinkie gives the bxoes some punch. "Thanks, Pink!"<br>"Don't mention it!" said Pinkie with a squee.  
>"Okay I won't. Mischievious face." said Flare.<br>"Enjoy the party!" said Pinkie with a giggle.  
>Then past Spike accidently runs into the box with present Spike in it, but he didn't knock it over.<br>"Hey, watch where you're going!" said present Spike.  
>"Oh sorry about that, dude." said past Spike.<br>"Don't worry about it, just walk away." said present Spike.  
>"Oh... okay, Mister Box." said past Spike. "You know, you kinda sound familiar."<br>"Just walk away, bro." said present Spike.  
>"Okay, for Celestia's sake." said past Spike as he walks away.<br>"Phew! That was a close." said present Spike.  
>"You're box is too close." said Flare. "Oh hey look! It's Derpy! I can tell, because she's cross-eyed, and this is the first time everypony as noticed her like that!"<br>Many hours went by. Everypony was partying it out, while Twilight was laying down in her bedroom. Soon it was 4 AM. One hour until the sun rises.  
>"...and you know what else he said?" Flare asked a group of ponies, telling a story. "Wanna buy a couple of pancakes with that?" The group of ponies started to laugh.<br>"Oh, Box number one, you're so funny!" said Carrot Top.  
>"That's what makes me number one, and that box number two! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare. Then the group of ponies laughed again.<br>"So how about you reveal who you are now?" asked Wind Whistler.  
>"I told you, sister! If I showed you who I was, it'll completly mess up time!" said Flare. Then the group of ponies laughed a third time.<br>"The joke gets funnier everytime you say it!" said Wind Whistler.  
>"Tell us that story about you being Jeff Gorspeed's crew chief again!" said Cloud Kicker.<br>"Hold on to yourselves, ladies!" said Flare. "I only tell stories once in a summer sun. But I will tell you the story about my fish, Piddles; thinking his reflection is another fish!"  
>"Hey everypony! The summer sun celebration is about to start! We should get there earily if we wanna see it!" cried AppleJack. Everypony cheered and started running to city hall.<br>"Alright, is the coast clear? Do we still need these boxes?" asked present Spike.  
>"I have to still look up information about Nightmare Moon's return!" said Twilight.<br>"Then why didn't you search it before?" asked past Spike.  
>"Everypony was being too loud!" said Twilight. "I can't think with all that racket! Now, because of Pinkie Pie's party, we're late for the celebration!"<br>"But the celebration doesn't start for another 58 minutes." said past Spike.  
>"Well, we'll see who's the crazy one now, after everypony sees the return of Nightmare Moon!" said Twilight. Then they both exit the library and shut the door. Then Flare and present Spike take off their disguises.<br>"Woo. I needed to stretch my legs." said present Spike.  
>"Alright so let's head to city hall to see Nightmare Moon then!" said Flare.<br>"Wait, Flare." said Spike. "You know, she's evil, she's not the Luna you know and dear."  
>"Cool story, bro. Why don't you make a novel about it?" teased Flare.<br>"Flare I'm serious!" said Spike.  
>"Really? I thought you were Spike? LOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare. "Oh no wait, that Spike who walked out is the real Spike! In this time, they'll think you're a changeling!"<br>"Just wipe that grin off you're face and listen to me!" ordered Spike.  
>"I will not wipe this grin off my face. But I will listen to you, brah." said Flare.<br>"Look. Nightmare Moon is dangerous." said Spike. "She forgot all about friendship and such."  
>"Look, don't worry!" said Flare. "We'll be outta the way! As long as we don't change time, Twilight and her friends will be able to defeat her without any worry. Just relax. Let's head over there and see everypony's favorite princess return! Smiley face."<br>They both put back on their box disguises and head on over the city hall to see the summer sun celebration. It was almost five, and the sun is about to rise.  
>"Alright we're here!" said Spike.<br>"Hey, when Twilight turned on the lights in her house, and everypony yelled 'SURPRISE', did you notice that yellow spot on the floor next to Derpy?" asked Flare.  
>"Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" said the Mayor. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..."<br>"Hey look, Pinkie's front legs are missing." said Flare.  
>"... Princess Celestia!" the Mayor cried as the curton opens, but Celestia wasn't there. "Remain calm everypony! There must be a reasonable explanation!"<br>"Ooo ooo, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" said Pinkie.  
>"She's gone!" cried Rarity. Everypony gasped.<br>"Oh she's good!" Pinkie said Flare said at the same time.  
>"Oh, she jinxed it!" said Flare. "LOL!" Then Nightmare Moon appears on the bolcany where Celestia is suppose to be. Everypony gasped again, then Spike faints.<br>"LOLOLOLOLOL!" Flare laughed. "You fainted after you saw her? You're such a baby, Spike!"  
>"At least I didn't wet myself like you." said present Spike.<br>"What makes you think..." then Flare looked down. "Oh right. Embarrassed face."  
>"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces." said Nightmare Moon.<br>"What did you do with our Princess?!" asked Rainbow Dash, about to pounce on Nightmare Moon.  
>"Whoa, nelly!" said AppleJack grabbing Dash's tail.<br>Luna chuckles and says, "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"  
>"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty!" said Pinkie.<br>"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" asked Luna.  
>"I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Night Mare Moon!" cried Twilight.<br>"Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here." said Luna.  
>"You're here to... to..." said Twilight in fear.<br>"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" said Luna as she gave out an evil laugh.  
>"Oh look out we have leet princess in the room! ROFLMAO!" teased Flare.<br>TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. Chapter 16: Flare Through Time Part 2

Back at Chapter 15; Spike and Flare had an incident and they went back in time, back to the Summer Sun Celebration, two years ago, when Nightmare Moon attacked. Now they're in their box disguises, watching as Nightmare Moon makes a complete fool of herself, thinking she will have the night last forever. This is Part 2, of Flare and Spike's adventure, back in time.  
>Luna lets out an evil laugh, while everypony was in fear.<br>"Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!" cried the Mayor.  
>The royal guards start flying towards Luna. "Stand back, you foals!" she cried as she disappears, and her spirit flies away. Rainbow Dash started to chase her.<br>"Come back here!" Dash cried.  
>"This is sooooo awesome!" cried Flare. "I'm here to witness the Summer Sun Celebration, and the return of Nightmare Moon! Somepony pinch me!"<br>Then Spike punched Flare in the back. "OW! Why did you do that?" Flare asked present Spike.  
>"You said punch me." said Spike.<br>"I said pinch me!" cried Flare.  
>"Oh, okay!" said Spike, then he started pinching him.<br>"Ow! Ow! Stop that! Don't make me use my lazor again!" said Flare.  
>"Oh, and you're gonna make us travel back more in time?" asked Spike.<br>"Look we have the microwave and the hot pocket." said Flare. "Now all we need is a power source. A power source that's as powerful as my generator! But there's nothing in Ponyville that's that powerful."  
>"Maybe there is. Let's head back to the library." said Spike. "Twilight and the others might be there now. We can get information from them."<br>"Won't you be there?" asked Flare.  
>"I was asleep the whole time. I didn't get to witness the defeat of Nightmare Moon." said Spike. "But this time is different! I'm not tired this time..." Then Spike fell over and went to sleep. Then Flare squirted water from his horn on Spike, then he woke up.<br>"Oh no, brah! You're not missing this one! I can't do this without, man. Never leave a brother behind!" said Flare.  
>"That's right!" cried Spike.<br>So Spike and Flare sneak inside the library when Twilight is in the other room, tucking in past Spike.  
>"I'm getting tired of these stupid box disguises!" said present Spike.<br>"Well too bad. We need them, brah." said Flare. "If we get caught, it can mess up time. Now stay quiet, I can hear Twilight coming."  
>Twilight starts looking through her books finding the elements of harmony. "Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Night Mare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?" cried Twilight.<br>"And just what are the Elements of Harmony?" Rainbow Dash asked in a threatning tone. "And how did you know about Night Mare Moon, huh? Are you a spy?"  
>"No, if she were a spy, she would be sappin mah sentry." Flare whispered. "LOL! Engie's line."<br>"Simmer down, Sally." said AppleJack, holding Dash's tail. "She ain't no spy. But she sure knows what's going on. Don't you, Twilight?" AppleJack asked Twilight, then everypony started to look at her.  
>"I read all about the prediction of Night Mare Moon." said Twilight. "Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even know what they do!"<br>"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." said Pinkie finding the book.  
>"How did you find that?!" asked Twilight.<br>"It was under E!" sang Pinkie while hoping around.  
>"Oh. There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now... the Everfree Forest?" said Twilight.<br>"The e-everfree f-forest?" asked Fluttershy in a scary tone.  
>"The Everfree Forest?" asked Twilight.<br>"That's the most scariest, most filthiest place in Equestria!" said Rarity. "Except for Singfield of course."  
>"Well, I don't know about you girls, but I'm heading over there!" said Twilight running out the door.<br>"Wait for us, sugarcube!" said AppleJack, then everypony started running out after her.  
>"Alright the coast is clear." said Spike.<br>"But we're not at the beach." said Flare. Flare walks towards the book and starts reading it.  
>"Why are you reading that?" asked Spike.<br>"Maybe the answer to all our questions is... HERE!" cried Flare. "It says: The power of the Elements of Harmony's is so powerful, it can power up an entire trailer full of electronics. The power level is all the way up to 200 volts. 200 volts? That's the power my generator holds! Spike, when Twilight and the others use the elements to defeat Luna, the power is just as powerful as my generator! So if we followed them over there, and used that power to power up this microwave, we can return home!"  
>"Alright!" cried Spike, then they both high-hoofed. "But wait. You're very silly sometimes, and do stupid things. But all that stuff you said made you sound smart."<br>"Don't judge a book by it's cover my friend!" Flare said, then bonks Spike in the head with the book, and walks out of the library.  
>"So I guess we're going into the Everfree Forest, huh?" asked Spike.<br>"Yeah, pretty much, brah. Pretty much." said Flare.  
>"You know the Everfree Forest is really mysterious and dangerous." said Spike.<br>"Hey, Zecora lives in there." said Flare. "If she can survive living it, we can too. She's just a crazy zebra."  
>"She's not crazy." said Spike. "She knows alot more than us."<br>"C'mon, we've been in there before!" said Flare. "As long as we don't run into ligers again, we should be fine; or Timberwolves, or lions, or tigers, or bears, oh my, and let's definitely hope we don't run into antelopes with night vision goggles! Those guys are annoying!"  
>A cutaway gag shows two antelopes with night vision goggles in the forest, hiding in tall grass, in the middle of the night, seeing a lion up ahead. "Oh no, look who's back!" the first antelope said annoyed.<br>"Again?" the second antelope asked.  
>"It's embarrassing."<br>"It's embarrassing!"  
>"We can see you, Carl!" he said to the lion.<br>"We can totally see you!"  
>"C'mon, you're better than this! You're the king of the jungle!"<br>"Have you thought about going vegan, Carl?"  
>Just then the lion starts walking away, and the antelopes start laughing. Just then, two guitar ponies were up on a stage in another section of the tall grass, and one says; "You know, Ronnie; folks who save hundreds of dollars switching to Geico, sure are happy!"<br>"And how happy are they, Jimmy?" the other guitar pony asked.  
>"Happier than an antelope with night vision goggles!" Jimmy said.<br>"Nice!" Ronnie nodded.  
>Then they both start playing their guitars, and a voice in the background says; "Get happy, get Geico! 15 minutes, can save you 15% or more!" The gag ends, and we return with Flare and Spike.<br>"Well I wasn't worried about them before, but now am I." said Spike. Then they see the Mane 6 up ahead, about to enter the forest.  
>"The Everfree Forest!" the Mane 6 said at the same time.<br>"Oh, they all jinxed it!" said Flare.  
>"Weee! Let's go!" cried Pinkie.<br>"Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own." said Twilight.  
>"No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple." said AppleJack, as they all ran into the forest.<br>"Especially if there's candy apples in there!" said Pinkie. "What? Those things are good!" Pinkie skips inside the forest, then Twilight lets out a sigh and follows them.  
>"Oh did you see AppleJack while she was walking inside the forest? Her freckles were missing." said Flare.<br>"Yeah, and Rainbow Dash's tail was missing too." said Spike. "What's going on here? What's causing that?"  
>"That's a mystery we can solve another day, bro! But for now, we must catch up with them, without them seeing us." said Flare.<br>"What about the boxes?" asked Spike.  
>"Oh holy Wizard of Strength!" said Flare giving himself the facehoof. "We left the boxes at Twilight's. Oh well, I guess we'll have to make do without them. Hopefully they won't see us." Then the two of them ran into the forest to catch up with them.<br>The two of them tip-toed behind them and hid behind the trees if anypony tried to look.  
>"So, none of you have been in here before?" asked Twilight.<br>"Ugh, Heavens no! Just look at it - it's dreadful." said Rarity.  
>"Oh c'mon Rarity!" Flare whispered. "The forest may take offensive to that." Then Flare started hugging a tree. "It's okay, it's okay. She didn't mean it."<br>"Yeah she did." said Spike. Then Flare kicked him in the leg. "OW! Rude much?"  
>"And it ain't natural. Folk say it don't work the same as Equestria." said AppleJack.<br>"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Twilight.  
>"Nopony knows. You know why?" Rainbow asked in a ghostly voice.<br>"Rainbow, quit it." said AppleJack.  
>"'Cause every pony who's ever come in, has never come OUT." said Rainbow Dash in a ghostly voice.<br>"Surprise face!" said Flare sarcastically. "Wow I am so surprised right now of what Rainbow said. Are you surprised Spike?"  
>"Yeah I sure am surprised, Flare." said Spike sarcastically.<br>"Can you make a really good surprise face?" asked Flare. Then Spike showed Flare his best surprised face. "Leet, dude! This is mine." Flare gives Spike an awesome surprise face.  
>"Nice!" said Spike.<br>Then the cliff that held the Mane 6 together collapsed and the ponies began to fall.  
>"TWILIGHT!" cried Spike. Then he started running after her. But then Flare grabbed Spike with his horn's magic.<br>"No, brah!" said Flare. "If you rescue them, it'll create a time paradox. I'm sure they'll be safe."  
>"Are you sure?" asked Spike.<br>"Did I not just say I was sure?" asked Flare.  
>"Yeah you did." said Spike.<br>"Don't worry. Just look down." said Flare. Then they both looked over the edge and found everypony was saved.  
>"Well what do you know. You're right!" said Spike.<br>"Of course I'm right! I'm awesome!" said Flare. "Now let's find another way down."  
>A few minutes later, they caught up with the Mane 6 down the cliff. They found the Mane 6 laughing on the ground together.<br>"Crying face." said Flare.  
>"What's wrong, dude?" asked Spike.<br>"Two things: One we missed what was going on, two they're having such a good time here, and while I was stuck at Mareami, thinking it was still night time, so I slept the whole time." said Flare. "You think I had an adventure? DO YOU SPIKE?!"  
>"No, no, calm down, man. Look, we had great adventures." said Spike. "You're not missing out, you were just late. Don't worry, you're witnessing this now. As a matter of fact this is my first time witnessing what is going on here."<br>"Yeah, that's true." said Flare. "I wanna be an element." Then they all continued walking. Then the Mane 6 met up with a Manticore.  
>"Hey look, it's a lion, scorpian, elf, elephant, zebra, dragon, penguin..." said Flare.<br>"Zebra? Penguin? Really?" Spike asked sarcasticly. The Mane 6 were fighting the Manticore while Spike and Flare were talking.  
>"LOL! You look so confused!" said Flare.<br>"Why you calling it something it's not?" asked Spike.  
>"Hey you're the one who's being too serious." said Flare. "I on the other hand have the best sense of humor in Ponyville!"<br>"Not yet you don't." said Spike.  
>"What do you mean?" asked Flare.<br>"You didn't move into Ponyville yet." said Flare.  
>"So?" asked Flare.<br>"So that means you don't have the best sense of humor in Ponyville." said Spike.  
>"Your mom doesn't have the best sense of humor in Ponyville." said Flare.<br>"Really? You bought up my mom that I never met?"asked Spike.  
>The Manticore let out a big roar, which startled Flare and Spike. Then it took Fluttershy and started licking her.<br>"Wow. Does Fluttershy taste that good?" asked Spike.  
>"It's kissing her, dum dum." said Flare.<br>"Me not dum dum, you dum dum. You bring me, gum gum." said Spike,  
>"How did you know about the thorn?" asked Twilight.<br>"I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." said Fluttershy.  
>"Yeah show a little more kindness, bro!" said Spike.<br>"Tell that to your mom." said Flare. Then they all walk over to the rough river where the sea serpent was sobbing.  
>"Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" asked Twilight.<br>"Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid." said the serpent as a wave of tears falls from his eyes and lands on the ponies.  
>"Oh give me a break." said Dash.<br>"That's what all the fuss is about?" asked AppleJack.  
>"Why, of course it is. How can you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales." said Rarity.<br>"Hey look at Dash's tail. It's missing the green and yellow." said Spike.  
>"Yeah. Missing the mashed potatoes and the spinich to go with the tomato soup, orange juice, and purple jell-o." said Flare.<br>"Oh it's so true!" said the serpent.  
>"All ruined without your beautiful mustache." said Rarity.<br>"It's true, I'm hideous!" said the serpent.  
>"LOL! Just listen to this guy." said Flare.<br>Rarity takes out one of the Serpents tails. "OW! What did you do that for?" he asked.  
>"Rarity, what are you..." asked Twilight as Rarity cuts off her tail and the Serpent faints. Then wakes up and sees his new mustache.<br>"Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful." cried the serpent in joy.  
>"You look smashing!" said Rarity.<br>"Oh did you see that twist there, brah?" asked Flare. "When Rarity took out the scale, everypony thought she killed him by stabbing him with it. But she just cut off her tail and gave it to the serpent."  
>"Wow, Rarity is more generous than I thought." said Spike. "But she still looks beautiful!"<br>"Your mom looks beautiful." said Flare.  
>"Will you quit it with those jokes?" asked Spike.<br>"We can cross now. Let's go. Ah!" said Twilight.  
>"Allow me." said the serpent, putting his body in the water as a path so the Mane 6 can go to the other side. The serpent lifts himself back up and waves at them. "Thank you so much! I wish you all fantastic luck in your journey!"<br>"Sup brah?" asked Flare.  
>"Oh hello there!" said the Serpent. "You're with them?"<br>"Sure let's go with that." said Flare with a wink.  
>"Want me to let you cross?" asked the Serpent.<br>"Please! Anything for a friend of Rarity's!" said Spike.  
>"So her name was Rarity?" asked the serpent. "Well I'm sure she'll be a fabulous fashion designer one day."<br>"Oh she already is." said Spike.  
>"Oh really? Wonderful!" said the Serpent. "But, I can't let you through yet."<br>"Oh and why not?" Flare asked.  
>"I'm starting to feel that this mustache doesn't really match my eyes." the Serpent said.<br>"Aw c'mon, man! You look great! That mustache totally suits you!" Flare said.  
>"Nah, I don't think so. I'm starting to think I still look hideous." Flare said.<br>"But bro, don't you see..." Flare started, but just then, Spike started playing a piano, that so happens to be in the middle of the woods, and I was wearing a top hat and a cane, and Spike and I started singing Make 'Em Laugh, the same way it's done on Singing in the Rain, except there's both Spike and I singing and dancing to the song, instead of one person. After we finished singing. The Serpent start laughing and clapping.  
>"Wonderful! Simply wonderful!" he said. "That was so entertaining! I never really thought of it like that!"<br>"Wow, that's because you're too busy being a drama queen." Flare said, smirking at him.  
>"Drama king." Spike corrected Flare.<br>'Whatever." Flare said.  
>"Please come through! Just be careful, and don't slip!" the Serpent says.<br>"Thanks, brah! Smiley face." said Flare. The Serpent goes back into his bridge position and let's them cross.  
>"There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it." said Twilight.<br>"Twilight, wait for us." said AppleJack.  
>"We're almost there." said Twilight. "Whoa!" Twilight almost fell off a cliff, where a bridge was suppose to be, but it's broken.<br>"What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" teased Rainbow.  
>"Now what?" asked Pinkie.<br>Rainbow Dash starts flying. "Duh." she said, then she flies over to the other side so she can fix the bridge.  
>"Are you sure we can trust Rainbow with something like this?" asked Rarity.<br>"Of course we can silly! Dash won't let us down!" said Pinkie.  
>Spike takes out a chocolate bar and eats it.<br>"Hey save some of me!" said Flare. Then Spike takes a piece of chocolate and gives it to Flare, then he eats it. "Where did you get that anyway?"  
>"I saved it for when I was hungry." said Spike. Then they were both silent as they watched and waited for Rainbow Dash to return with the bridge. Then she came back and put the bridge into place.<br>"See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'." Dash said. So the Mane 6 cross the bridge to the other side.  
>"It took Dash a while to fix that bridge, don't ya think?" asked Spike. Then they both walk across the bridge while they're not looking, and then the Mane 6 walk inside the castle ruins, along with Flare and Spike just peeking from outside the door.<br>"Whoa. Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?" asked AppleJack.  
>"The Elements of Harmony, we've found them. Careful, careful!" said Twilight as they all take a stone which holds an element.<br>Flare then takes out the microwave and puts his hot pocket in it.  
>"One, two, three, four... there's only five." said Pinkie.<br>"No there isn't. You don't see that sixth one in the back? Go back to school Pinkie." said Spike.  
>"The book said: when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed." said Twilight.<br>"Alright." whispered Flare. "The microwave is ready. Once they get started on defeating Nightmare Moon, we'll throw in the plug. We'll power up this thing and get the hay outta here!"  
>"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen." Twilight said while activating the elements.<br>"Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate." said AppleJack.  
>"Oh for Wizard of Hope's sake, here they come!" whispered Flare, then him and Spike ran behind the wall before the others can see them.<br>"How are we suppose to get home without getting a good distance?" asked Spike.  
>"Just be patient." said Flare. "Nightmare Moon is nowhere in sight yet, so we still have time."<br>"Aaah!" cried Twilight.  
>"Twilight!" the Mane 6 cried running inside the temple.<br>"That's the signal! Let's get going, dawg!" said Flare, then they both ran outside the temple door again and was about to throw the plug inside, but Twilight just disappears outta mid-air.  
>"Whoa!" cried Spike. "Where did she go?"<br>"Over there! At that other temple!" cried Flare. "Hop on, bro!" Spike hops on Flare's back and Flare stands on his hind legs, about to charge. "FOR GREAT EQUESTRIA!" he cried, then he ran to the glowing temple over a hill.  
>Flare hops on top of the temple where Twilight was trying to charge up the elements, but then they back fired and Twilight flew back. Then Luna destroyed the elements before she can use them to defeat her.<br>"Twilight, no!" cried Spike. "Did we create a time paradox?"  
>"No, I think that's suppose to happen." said Flare. "Just keep holding on to that microwave. I'll try to use my horn as a rod to lure the element magic over here, and we can go home. Then when the time comes, just press 2 minutes and 30 seconds."<br>"How would you know that we won't go back further in time?" asked Spike.  
>"Because, the little spinner in the microwave is going the opposite direction." said Flare. "Since the spinner in my microwave at home goes counter-clockwise, therefore we go back in time. But this one goes clockwise, which means we should go forward!"<br>"How do you know this would work?" asked Spike.  
>"I don't." said Flare. "It's just a guess. I have no idea if this will certainly work. But it's a risk we're going to have to take."<br>So, Twilight finds her friends coming into the temple along with her, and after her speech of telling Nightmare Moon about her friends being the elements, the sixth element appears, and a big glow appears.  
>"THAT'S THE SIGNAL!" cried Flare. Flare activates is horn and lures some of the magic power over to him, and then he touches the plug. The microwave gets powered, then Spike presses two minutes and thirdy seconds on the microwave, then the microwave activates. The microwave starts glowing, but then the power back fires and they both fall off the wall and land outside the castle. The elements power suddenly goes away. Flare and Spike both past out.<br>A few minutes later, they both woke up. "Did it work? Are we home?" asked Spike.  
>"I dunno. Same location." said Flare. "But that's what happened when we went back in time, my trailer was in front of Sugarcube Corner, and we ended up in a different time but same location."<br>"How do we know that we're home?" asked Spike. They both climbed up the wall again and found the Mane 6, and Princess Celestia and Luna having a heart-to-heart conversation.  
>"Sad face." said Flare. "It didn't work."<br>"Told you it wouldn't work." said Spike.  
>"No you didn't!" said Flare. "I can't believe it! All this work for nothing!"<br>"I'm so sorry!" Luna cried, hugging her sister. "I missed you so much, big sister!"  
>"I've missed you too!" said Celestia.<br>"Hey look at Celestia. She looks like a swan." said Spike.  
>"Hey, you know what this calls for?" asked Pinkie. "A PARTY! C'mon let's head home!"<br>The Mane 6 all cheered and ran out the door. Flare then lost his balance and fell inside the castle from the wall, along with Spike. Celestia and Luna look at them.  
>"Wow, this is some humpty dumpty story, huh brah? Where's the king's horses or men?" teased Flare. "LOLOLOLOL!"<br>"Uh oh. Dude?" Spike said to Flare.  
>"Hello, Spike! Helo Flare Gun!" said Celestia.<br>"This is not what it looks like!" cried Flare.  
>"Enjoying your time travel?" asked Celestia.<br>"Oh yes we are! Thank you princess!" said Spike.  
>"Wait, how did you know we were time traveling?" asked Flare.<br>Celestia giggled and said, "No need to question your princess... bro." she winked.  
>"LOL Trollestia strikes again." said Flare. "We didn't change time at all did we?"<br>"Of course not!" said Celestia. "This all happened already. It seems I have met you, before I met you!"  
>"Yo dawg! I heard you like meeting." said Spike.<br>"Thanks Princess!" said Flare. "But how do we get home? The microwave got destroyed, along with my breakfast."  
>"I'm a princess, a very powerful one." said Celestia. "I can take you home in a snap!"<br>"But you don't have any fingers." said Flare.  
>"Want me to send you to the moon?" Celestia asked with a glare.<br>"Sorry, I'll be good." said Flare.  
>"So what do you say? Want me to send you back to your own times?" asked Celestia.<br>"Yes, plox!" said Flare.  
>"Yes I do! I'm in the mood for some Diablo 3." said Spike.<br>"Well before I do, how about you join us in Pinkie Pie's party?" asked Celestia.  
>"But nopony knows of our existance. And Spike might be there." said Flare.<br>"Well you wouldn't last that long without these!" said Celestia holding two boxes.  
>"Our box disguises!" cried Spike.<br>"You don't say?" Flare said to him sarcasticly.  
>"Will you join us?" asked Luna.<br>Flare and Spike started to think, while Flare turned on the Jeopardy theme song on his Ipod.  
>As the song ends, Flare says; "You pick, brah."<br>"Alright, I say no." said Spike.  
>"Why not?" asked Flare.<br>"I been to that party before. I ate too much and got sick." said Spike.  
>"But I want to go!" whinned Flare.<br>"Okay. You go, I'm going home." said Spike.  
>"Are you sure?" asked Flare.<br>"I'll play Diablo 3 until you get back." said Spike.  
>"Hey, if that's the case, I'll be back in the next five seconds you leave." said Flare.<br>"Oh, ha ha very funny." said Spike. "Your highness, please send me home."  
>Celestia's horn glows and Spike gets teleported away. Then Flare, Celestia, and Luna head back to Ponyville for Pinkie's party. Flare wears his box disguise.<br>"Hey, hey everypony! Guess who's back!" cried Flare.  
>"Box number one! You were with them?" asked Wind Whistler.<br>"Sure let's go with that!" said Flare.  
>"Where's Box number two?" asked Carrot Top.<br>"He had to return home. You'll see him again." said Flare. "So you ladies wanna hear the story on how I redone AppleJack's kitchen?"  
>Hours went by, and the party was over. Flare in his box disguise was just about to say good-bye.<br>"So, box number one. You're ready to go?" asked Celestia.  
>"Do you really have to go?" asked Parasol.<br>"I wish I can stay, but I have to go." said Flare. "Don't worry, you'll see me again in two years, without this box. Winkey face."  
>"Goodbye, Box number one! Bye!" the ladies said. Then Celestia takes Flare in a hiding spot so she can take Flare back.<br>"You ready, Flare Gun?" asked Celestia.  
>"Ready as spaghetti!" said Flare.<br>Then Celestia activates her horn and takes Flare back to his own time. Flare heads into town square and sees Carrot Top, Parasol, and Wind Whistler.  
>"Oh hey, Flare!" said Parasol.<br>"You mean, box number one?" asked Flare.  
>"No I mean Flare. How do you know about Box number one?" asked Parasol.<br>"I am him, baby!" said Flare. Then he puts on his box disguise. "Box number one is number one! LOLOLOLOLOL! And Spike was actually box number two!"  
>"So you're box number one?" asked Wind Whistler. "I thought there was something familiar about you."<br>"Now let me tell you girls the story on how Spike and I went back in time to see the Summer Sun Celebration, and how we were there to witness the defeat of Nightmare Moon!" said Flare.


	17. Chapter 17: Child's Play

It was a bright and sunny day, Flare heads over to Canterlot to expand his pizza shop. Flare inhales then exhales as he looks around Canterlot.

"Ah, Canterlot!" he said. "So fancy, so beautiful, so expensive! It's gonna cost a fortune expanding my shop here. But hey, I still have alot of money from when I was Jeff Gorspeed's crew chief, and let's not forget Rarity and Twilight being genrous enough to lend me some bits. Now all we have to do is pick a location! FOR GREAT EQUESTRIA! MISCHIEVIOUS FACE!

"Excuse me young colt, but will you please tone it down?" asked Swan Dive.

"Yeah, like you're acting like such a child right now." said Upper Crust.

"Oh really?" asked Flare mischievously. "Can a child do this?" Flare launches a flare from his horn.

"If they had enough unicorn training." said Upper Crust.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're opinions are your own. Kay thanks bye!" said Flare as he walks away. A few minutes went by, and he was picking an available spot to put his shop at.

"Negetive! Can't find a good spot yet. SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI!" said Flare with his arms out like a helicopter. "Oh hey look, a statue! Hi statue! Got any good locations I can open my shop?" Flare asked a statue of Shining Armor. Flare went up to it's face and put his ear over it's mouth. "No, I don't think there would be a good spot. Got any suggestions near the castle?" The statue doesn't say anything, but Flare keeps talking to it for advise.

"Dear me! That pony seems to have gotten crazy." said Jet Set.

"I can hear you, brah." said Flare.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me a mare's clothing?" asked Jet Set.

"No, I just called you 'brah', it's a slang term for bro." said Flare.

"But I ain't your brother." said Jet Set.

"No need to sweat it brah!" Flare said patting him on the back. "Everypony is my brother and sister to me!"

"You seem to act all childish, sir. Are you from Ponyville?" asked Jet Set.

"I do live there, but I'm actually from Mareami. Down south of here!" said Flare. "Beautiful beaches, and babes, and neon lights, and restaurants, it's beautiful down there!"

"You Mareami folk seem to act different. How about mature up and stop acting like such a child." Jet Set said to Flare as he walks away.

"LOL! The way he said 'Mareami' was funny!" said Flare. "So I guess I'm going to look for an open spot near the castle! I'm gonna be rich, baby!"

A few minutes later, Flare was walking around town, singing Crazy by Gnarls Barkley. While he was singing it, he was dancing, and swinging on the street posts, and even singing in front of some of the ponies around town, putting his arm around them and looking at them at weird ways. When he was done singing he stood in front of an abandoned shop.

"Oh this place might do!" said Flare.

"Hey you there?" said a Canterlot pony.

"Excuse me, sister. 'YOU' has a name." said Flare. "Flare Gun's the name, and pizza's my game! I'm just about to look around this empty shop, and maybe this would be my new spot."

"Well I never!" said another canterlot pony. "The way you've been acting around here is nonsense!"

"Who do you think you are?" asked another Canterlot pony.

"I think I am leet, friendly, funny, smart, and I'm the one who's gonna buy this shop!" said Flare. "Flare's Pizza Parlor is expanding into Canterlot, baby! Happy face!"

"We don't want your kind here." said the first Canterlot pony. "All you've been doing is acting like a child!"

"Wow! There sure are alot of unicorns in Canterlot! Way more than Ponyville!" said Flare. "Can any of you do Bubble Shield?" Flare activates his horn and activates his bubble shield. "Ta da! I had no idea how I did it though. It just happened."

"Like you were unaware of what madness you put through in this town?" asked Swan Dive.

"Hey I remember you! You were that fancy-smancy mare down near the post office!" said Flare.

"That's not the point." said Swan Dive. "Because of your singing, and your childish puns, it put the children into acting like inmature little foals."

"Nopony in Canterlot really likes to be touched in the way you touched us." said Upper Crust.

"That's what she said!" teased Flare. "LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!"

"What is wrong with this pony?" asked a canterlot pony.

"He's from Mareami, so I heard." said Jet Set.

"Wow, I'm becoming famous!" said Flare. "Well since you're all here, wanna hear a joke?"

"No." the ponies in Canterlot said.

"You mad bros?" asked Flare.

"Here in Canterlot is not a place for slangs, or acting like a child." said Swan Dive.

"And Canterlot is not a place for Changelings either. But did Changelings come anyway?" asked Flare.

"They were attacking us." said Upper Crust.

"You should've seen me in action when the Changelings were attacking!" said Flare. "I was like, POW! And then I was like, BOOM! And then I was like, WOOWOOWOOWOOWOO! Man, it was so epic, man!"

"Look, what we're trying to say to you is; if you want to stay here in Canterlot and work, then you have to stop acting like a child." said Jet Set.

"I pitty the fool!" cried Flare. "No... wait... I mean, I pitty the child! All your base are belong to us!"

"Just mature up, or leave." said Jet Set, then the fancy Canterlot ponies that were with Flare walked away.

"Hey, they're the inmature ones. They should've just been minding their own businesses." said Flare. "What makes them so butt-hurt of my personality? LOL! I said butt-hurt! You know how funny that sounds?"

"Yes I do, sir." said Fancypants.

"Whoooooooooooooooo arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre yoooooooooooooooooou?" Flare asked Fancypants in a long tone.

"You can say that again!" said Fancypants. "My name..."

"Whooooooooooooooo arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre yooooooooooooooooooou?" Flare asked him again.

Fancypants laughed. "You're a pretty funny pony."

"I'll be here all week!" said Flare. "Actually no I won't. I'll be here most of the day though."

"My name is Fancypants, it is pleased to meet you." he said holding his hoof out.

"Nice to be met! LOL! The name's Flare Gun, with my flare gun, which I'm not gonna use, because every time I do it, it ends up being another one of my powers." said Flare, shaking his hoof.

"Quite." said Fancypants. "Now I heard that the Canterlot folk have been calling you a child. Am I right?"

"Huh? Oh I wasn't listening, I was looking at that big delicious ice cream sundae over there!" said Flare.

"Look. My point is, you shouldn't let them bother you." said Fancypants. "Show them what you're made of! Show them you don't want to get pushed around like this."

"You're right, Fancy! Thanks, brah!" said Flare.

"You're quite welcome, my friend!" said Fancypants.

"I'll show them child!" cried Flare. "Well if they think I'm a child, I'll give them child! To the trailer!"

Later that night, at Flare's trailer. Spike came to visit him. Flare was looking in his dresser for clothes.

"So what's up, man?" asked Spike. "Why are you looking for child clothes?"

"Everypony in Canterlot kept calling me a child, brah!" Flare said to Spike.

"So?" asked Spike.

"Do you think I'm a child, Spike?" asked Flare.

"Are you kidding, Flare? Everypony in Ponyville thinks you're a child!" said Spike.

"That's a lie!" cried Flare.

"Yeah it was." said Spike. "But there were some ponies who said that."

"Who?" asked Flare.

"A couple of ponies." said Spike.

"Who?" asked Flare.

"Now you're sounding like Owloysius." said Spike.

"Who?" teased Flare as he giggled.

"Why do you have to do that?" asked Spike.

"Why?" asked Flare.

"Yeah, why?" asked Spike.

"What?" asked Flare.

"What?" asked Spike.

"When?" asked Flare.

"Where?" asked Spike.

"How?" asked Flare.

"What?" asked Spike.

"We used 'what' already, now we have to use something else." said Flare.

"What are we doing again?" asked Spike.

"You tell me." said Flare.

"What are you talking about?" asked Spike.

Flare puts on a propeller hat on his head. "Do I look like a child to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Spike. "But what are you gonna do about your size? You're pretty tall."

"I'm big for my age. How about that?" asked Flare.

"So now that you're a foal again, what are you gonna do?" asked Spike.

"Well, I do what all foals do! I play and go to school!" said Flare.

"What about your shop?" asked Spike.

"Lyra and Bonnie should be fine without me." said Flare.

Meanwhile at Lyra and Bon Bon's house. They seem to be disappointed.

"Why does Flare get to have fun all the time while we're stuck watching his shop?" asked Lyra.

"Some day, we're taking off, and he'll be doing everything himself." said Bon Bon.

The next morning came. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were hanging out in their tree house, thinking of ways to get their cutie marks.

"I've got it!" cried Scootaloo. "Let's travel around the world! We'll get travel cutie marks!"

"Hmmm..." Sweetie Belle thought. "Nah."

"Can you think of something better?" asked Scootaloo.

"How about we stay out in the sun longer than any other pony?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"You think that'll work?" asked Scootaloo. "All we'll get is sun burn."

"And a cutie mark maybe." said Sweetie Belle.

"I got it!" cried Apple Bloom. "We should try making a TV show!"

"A TV show?" asked Scootaloo.

"Yeah!" said Apple Bloom. "If we became famous on TV, we can have our cutie marks by being famous!"

"That sounds like fun! Let's do it!" cried Sweetie Belle.

"I don't know, girls." said Scootaloo.

"C'mon, Scoots!" said Apple Bloom. "This is our change to shine as well!"

"Yeah, Scootaloo! It'll be fun!" said Sweetie Belle.

Then they all heard a knock on their door. Sweetie Belle opened it, and it was Flare.

"Hiya, Flare!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Hiya, girls! Smiley face!" said Flare.

"What brings you here?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Well my dear Sweetie Belle, that... is a long story." said Flare.

"Let's hear it!" said Apple Bloom.

"Everypony in Canterlot thinks I'm a child. The end." said Flare.

"That wasn't a long story." said Apple Bloom.

"It felt long to me." said Flare. 'That's what she said! ROFLMAO!"

"What does that mean?" asked Apple Bloom.

"My dear Apple Bloom. You'll find out some day!" Flare said to her, patting her head.

"So why does everypony in Canterlot think you're a child?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Because they think I do childish stuff." said Flare. "So if they think I'm a child, I'll show them what a REAL child can be!"

"So you came to us?" asked Scootaloo.

"You read me like Fluttershy reads her spell books, sister!" said Flare.

"Twilight reads spell books, not Fluttershy." said Sweetie Belle.

"Well how am I suppose to know? I'm a foal remember? LOL remember Sweet?" asked Flare.

"So if you're a child again, what are you gonna do?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Well... what do you girls like to do for fun?" asked Flare.

"We go out looking for our cutie marks!" cried Apple Bloom.

"That sounds like fun! Sign me up!" said Flare.

"But you have your cutie mark already." said Sweetie Belle.

Flare found red point in the corner, and he used his horn to get a brush of red paint, and painted it over his computer mouse cutie mark on each of his waists.

"You were saying?" teased Flare.

"You just put red paint on them." said Scootaloo.

"Your point?" asked Flare.

"That was my point." said Scootaloo.

"Look it doesn't matter! Let's just go looking for our destinies!" cried Flare.

"Yeah!" cried Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, giving Flare a high hoof. Scootaloo looked annoyed.

"Seriously?" asked Scootaloo. "What has gotten into him?"

Flare and the Crusaders start walking through the woods. The Crusaders were concerned on where they were going.

"So Flare, how are we gonna earn our cutie marks?" asked Apple Bloom.

"You'll see!" said Flare.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"You'll see!" said Flare.

"Do you even know where you're going?" asked Scootaloo.

"You'll see!" said Flare.

"That's not a 'you'll see' question, it's a 'yes' or 'no' question." said Scootaloo.

"Here we are!" said Flare pointing to a cave with a sign that says Ponyville Mines.

"The Ponyville Mines?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I never told anypony this, but I used to go to the mines all the time to have a little fun." said Flare.

"What kind of fun?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"All sorts!" said Flare, as he leads the Crusaders down in the mines. "It's a great place to play hide and seek. Sometimes I come down here to get gems for Spike. Sometimes I sell them for a little extra money. And let's not forget the beautiful spring waters they have down here!"

Flare and the Crusaders walk down the mine stairs and end up in a cavern with gems and a water fall, with a small river.

"Wow!" the Crusaders said at the same time, as they were shocked on the beautiful view of the caverns. Their eyes grew as they saw the gems and water.

"This place is beautiful, Flare!" said Sweeite Belle. "Rarity would sure love it down here!"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do for earning our cutie marks?" asked Scootaloo.

"Are we minin'?" asked Apple Bloom.

"This is mine! LOL!" teased Flare. "Seriously these mines haven't been used in ages, so they said. But I don't come down here to mine." Flare walks to a mine cart track with a couple of mine carts in place.

"You come down here to ride the mine carts?" asked Scootaloo amazed. "That is so awesome!"

"I don't just ride them." said Flare. "Sometimes I surf these carts! Have you guys heard of Cart Surfing?" The crusaders all shook their heads no. "Well, then let me show you girls a good time!" Flare hops on a mine cart.

"I dunno, Flare." said Apple Bloom. "It doesn't look safe."

"Oh you and your safety, Apple Bloom." Scootaloo teased. "Flare certainly has the right idea! Cart surfing might be a perfect way to get our cutie marks!"

"But aren't you afraid to fall off the ledge or get hurt?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Hey, if that were the case I wouldn't be cart surfing. Winky face." said Flare with a wink. "But these tunnels are just tunnels, nothing to fall into. All you have to do is do a couple of tricks, and watch for the signs so you'll know to turn left or right."

"It'll be awesome making tricks in these mine carts!" said Scootaloo.

"Tricks? LOL!" asked Flare. "Silly Scootaloo! Tricks are for kids!"

"Aren't we kids?" asked Scootaloo.

"That's why we're doing this! Mischievious face!" said Flare.

"Are you sure you want to do this Scoots?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Hey, I've been through worse. This is gonna be fun!" said Scootaloo.

"Now you got it, sister!" said Flare, then they high-hoofed.

"Ah what the hay. It does sound fun!" said Sweetie Belle as she hops on the mine cart with Scootaloo. "C'mon Apple Bloom!"

"I don't think it's safe." said Apple Bloom.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" said Scootaloo.

"AppleJack won't like it." said Apple Bloom.

"Hey, if you get punished, it'll be worth it! You'll be safe." said Flare.

"Please, Apple Bloom?" asked Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom just stood there nervous. Then she sighed and smiled.

"Okay. LET'S DO THIS!" cried Apple Bloom.

Everypony cheered for Apple Bloom. Then Flare used his horn magic to push the mine cart down the tracks. The mine cart started moving, but slowly.

"Please keep your hooves and legs inside the cart at all times, and please watch your foals. Thank you!" said Flare.

"Take it away, Flare!" cried Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah take it away mon, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" cried Flare in a Jamaican accent. Then Flare used his magic to increase the speed of the cart. The cart started going real fast like a rollercoaster, and the four of them put their hooves up while they were riding down the tracks. After a little while, Flare saw another mine cart in fromt of them. Flare jumped on the other mine cart and rode it down in fromt of the Crusaders on the first mine cart. Flare surfs on that mine cart, and does some spinning tricks, and flips, and even tilting the cart off the tracks. Eventually the mine carts stopped at the end of the track. The Crusaders and Flare all hop out of the mine cart and cheer.

"WOOOOO THAT WAS AWESOME!" cried Scootaloo.

"OOOH YEAH!" cried Apple Bloom.

"I FELT SO ALIVE!" cried Sweetie Belle.

"PRAISE THE WIZARDS! HAPPY FACE!" cried Flare.

Then the four of them took out doggy bags and all threw up inside it. Then they all threw the bags away in the trash and started laughing. Then a picture came out of the slot next to them. Flare took the picture and showed it to the Crusaders. It showed a picture of Flare surfing on a cart with the Crusaders behind them with their hooves up, and screamming.

"Wow! We look great!" said Sweetie Belle. "We should totally ride it again!"

"Ah wish we could Sweetie Belle. But we have school, rememeber?" said Apple Bloom.

"Forget school! Flare's an awesome child!" cried Scootaloo.

"Trust me, our sisters would kill us if we weren't in school today." said Sweetie Belle.

"It's true, sisterless sam!" teased Apple Bloom. Then her and Sweetie Belle laughed.

Scootaloo started getting angry. "I never even told you if I had a sister or not." said Scootaloo.

"Ya never talk about her." said Apple Bloom.

"Hey, hey. No need to argue. Let's just head over to the school! The four of us!" said Flare.

"Why you coming?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"I'm a kid again, remember?" asked Flare. "If I'm a kid again I'm suppose to go to school. LOL remember, Sweet?"

"Well alright. That sounds pretty fun!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Darn straight!" said Flare.

So then Flare and the Crusaders all walked to the Ponyville school.

"Going to cool sounds wicket sick, girls! And I mean that in a good way!" said Flare.

"Well it's not all that good. It's fine, but everypony has their cutie marks but us." said Apple Bloom.

"And let's not forget Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon!" said Scootaloo.

"Why do you guys dislike them so much? There's nothing wrong with Crystal Hat or Gray Shovel." said Flare.

Then the Crusaders all laughed. "Crystal Hat and Gray Shovel. We should totally call them that." said Sweetie Belle.

"Hey guys!" said Twist.

"Hey, Twist!" said Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo gave her an ugly look on their faces, and Flare was picking his nose.

"What?" asked Twist.

"What, what?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I said; what, what, in the butt! ROFLMAO!" said Flare.

"How ya doin, Flare?" asked Twist.

"I'm doing great, Twister!" said Flare. "After those Canterlot folks kept calling me a kid, I'm gonna act like one. See how they like it? Mischievious face."

"Alright, that's cool!" said Twist.

"I'll see you in class!" said Apple Bloom.

"Alright, see you guys there!" said Twist, then she walks away with a smile.

"I don't like her." said Sweetie Belle.

"Me neither." said Scootaloo.

"Aw c'mon girls, she's friendly. She's my best friend." said Apple Bloom.

"I thought we were your best friends?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah! Angry face." said Flare. The Crusaders all looked at Flare with concerned looks on their faces. "What?" he asked.

"Look, Twist is a cool filly. You just gotta get used to her." said Apple Bloom.

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here! The three blank flanks." Diamond Tiara came and teased them, then her and Silver Spoon laughed.

"What a surprise! Still blank." said Silver Spoon, then they laughed again.

"Well, that wasn't nice." said Flare.

"Huh? Oh sorry Flare we didn't see you." said Diamond Tiara.

"Why do you girls have to keep teasing them?" asked Flare.

"Oh we're just kidding around, right Silver Spoon?" Diamond lied.

"Absolutely!" said Silver Spoon with a squee.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the shop?" asked Diamond Tiara.

"Well the jerks over at Canterlot kept calling me a child. So I decided to be one, to show them what it really means to be a child!" said Flare. "So yeah, you can tease me now. Don't worry, I know it's all in good fun!"

"Oooookay." said Diamond Tiara. "HA HA! Flare Gun's a blank flank! He's too old for school!"

"WHAT?" Flare yelled. "WHY I OUTTA!" Then Flare pushed Diamond Tiara over, and grabbed Silver Spoon with his horn magic and trapped her on a high tree branch.

"But I hate heights!" cried Silver Spoon, then she started crying. "HELP! HELP!"

"Will you stop teasing the Crusaders while I'm around then?" asked Flare.

"Y-yes!" said Silver Spoon.

"Promise?" asked Flare.

"I promise! JUST PLEASE LET ME DOWN!" cried Silver Spoon.

Then Flare used his magic to take Silver Spoon down from there.

"YOU TOO, SHRIMP!" Flare yelled at Diamond Tiara. Diamond screamed and ran inside the school with Silver Spoon.

"Wow that was amazing, Flare!" said Apple Bloom. "They've been a pain in my rear end since day one!"

"You sure showed them!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Nopony likes a bully you know." said Flare. "Now give me your lunch money!" Flare yelled at Sweetie Belle.

A few minutes later the bell rang and everypony went inside the school to get class started. Twist was about to get to her seat, but then Flare took it right before she sat down.

"Hey, that's my seat!" said Twist.

"Move your feet, lose your seat! That's the rule in life, baby! Mischievious face." said Flare. Twist got angry and moved to another seat.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Ask me a question like that, and I get your lunch money." threatened Flare.

"Good morning class!" said Cheerilee as she walks into the room.

"Good morning Miss Cheerilee!" said everypony.

"Oh, hello Flare!" said Cheerilee. "What brings you here today?"

"I'm in your class now! Happy face! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" said Flare.

"I'm sorry, Flare. Can you repeat that?" asked Cheerilee.

"I'm in your class now." said Flare.

"You're in my class now?" asked Cheerilee.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" asked Flare.

"Why are you here?" asked Cheerilee.

"You have a problem with me being here... my friend?" asked Flare.

"No, of course not!" said Cheeriliee. "I just wanted a reason for you coming back to school?"

"I'm here to show those ponies in Canterlot what it means to be a child, because they kept saying I am one!" said Flare as he slammed the desk.

"So let me get this straight, you're here because everypony in Canterlot kept calling you a child?" asked Cheerilee.

"I'm here to show them what it means to be a child!" said Flare. Then he put his hoof on Featherweight's stomach. "Hey dude, you have something right here." Featherweight looked down, then Flare zipped his hoof up to Featherweight's nose. "Mage'a look! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!"

"That hurt!" said Featherweight.

"Sorry about that, I'm just trying to be a kid again, and acting inmature is the way to go." said Flare.

"Oh okay! That's fine." said Featherweight.

So Cheerilee was teaching the class anyway, even with Flare in the school. Flare went and shot a spitball at Dinky Doo without anypony seeing.

"Flare!" cried Dinky.

"What?" asked Flare.

"Did you throw a spitball at me?" asked Dinky.

"No, I did not THROW a spitball at you." said Flare.

"Yes you did I saw you!" said Dinky.

"What's going on?" asked Cheerilee.

"Flare threw a spitball at me!" whined Dinky.

"I swear, I did not THROW a spitball at her." said Flare.

"Yes you did!" cried Dinky. "You put an icky piece of wrapped up paper in your mouth, put it on a straw and shot at me with it!"

"Yes I did that." said Flare.

"Then why did you keep saying no?" asked Cheerilee.

"Because I did not THROW a spitball at her, I SHOT a spitball at her. That's different. LOL Dinky you're so silly! Silly goose! LOL!" teased Flare.

"Ooooooh. I get it, you SHOT a spitball at me, not THREW." said Dinky with a smile. "Silly me! Oh, and my mommy asked why aren't you at the shop today?"

"Tell her I went to school." said Flare.

More time went by, and everypony was doing a pop quiz. Flare was whispering to Berry Pinch.

"Hey, I know your mom, Berry Punch." he whispered.

"That's nice. I'm trying to work here." whispered Berry Pinch.

"I'll give you the answer to number five if you give me your lunch." whispered Flare.

"No." whispered Berry Pinch.

"Please?" asked Flare.

"I already have the answer to number five." whispered Berry Pinch.

"How do you know if it's correct?" asked Flare.

"Because I don't interupt classmates, unlike you." said Berry Pinch.

"So can I have your lunch then?" asked Flare.

Berry Pinch just stayed silent ignoring Flare.

"Hey Pinchy?" asked Flare. "Pinchy? Pinchy? LOL! Pinchy, pinchy!" Flare tries to pinch Berry Pinch. "Oh right, no fingers. Sad face." Flare goes over to Half Note, and peeks at her answers. She then blocks her paper.

"Do you mind?" asked Half Note.

"No, not at all!" said Flare.

"I mean, can you stop peeking at my paper?" asked Half Note.

"Of course I can!" said Flare with a smile and a squee.

"Well?" asked Half Note.

"Well what?" asked Flare.

"Are you gonna go?" asked Half Note.

"Why?" asked Flare.

"Was I not clear?" asked Half Note.

"How am I suppose to know what color you were before?" asked Flare.

Half Note started slamming her head on her desk. Flare looked nervous and went back to his seat.

Then Flare turned to Apple Bloom, whom was behind him.

"Pssst! Bloom?" whispered Flare.

"Not now, Flare." said Apple Bloom.

"Pssst! Bloom?" whispered Flare.

"I said not now." whispered Apple Bloom.

"Psssst! Bloom?" whispered Flare.

"Flare, I'm busy right now." whispered Apple Bloom.

"Psssst! Bloom?" whispered Flare.

"Oh for Celestia's sake! What?" whispered Apple Bloom.

"Hi! Lion face." whispered Flare. Apple Bloom gave Flare an ugly look. "Seriously, may I have your answers? I can't guess them, they're too hard."

"I can't help you. This is a quiz, it's cheating." said Apple Bloom.

"Of course you CAN help me, you just choose not to." said Flare.

"I'm not allowed to give you the answers." said Apple Bloom.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" asked Flare.

"No!" whispered Apple Bloom.

"Alright, quizes in please?" said Cheerilee.

"See? Now ya weren't able to finish your test, because of your procrastination." said Apple Bloom.

"What are you talking about?" asked Flare holding his quiz sheet in front of Apple Bloom. "I finished. See?"

"But ah thought you said you wanted my answers, because they were too hard?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Hard for you, but not to me!" said Flare.

"Yer unbelieveable, Flare!" said Apple Bloom.

"Or am I?" said Flare tilting his head, talking in a goofy voice. Then he did a stupid laugh.

After a little while, it was lunch time. The Crusaders were all outside eating their lunches. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were just about to make a prank on them, but then Flare came with his lunch, and was about to sit next to the Crusaders. Then Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon got scared and hid behind the tree.

"I didn't know Flare could be so mean. That jerk!" said Diamond Tiara. "We have to do something, Silver Spoon."

"What is there to do?" asked Silver Spoon. "He's a full-grown colt."

"No he's not. He's a foal." said Diamond Tiara. "So if he's a foal, then he should be treated like one. I have a plan!" she said with an evil look on her face.

"So what do you girls have for lunch?" Flare asked the Crusaders.

"Flower sandwich again?" complained Sweetie Belle.

"Yippee! Apples, my favorite!" said Apple Bloom.

"I pack my own lunches! So I bought chocolate! Lots of it!" said Scootaloo.

"I bought pizza! Fresh from the shop!" said Flare, then he starts eating it.

"Wow, you're lucky to have your own shop, and live alone." said Sweetie Belle.

"I don't live alone. I have my fishies!" said Flare.

"So what are you doing after school, Flare?" asked Scootaloo. "We gonna do more cart surfing?"

"But we have to do homework, remember?" asked Flare.

"Right." said Scootalo.

"LOL remember Scoots?" asked Flare.

"YES, YES!" cried Scootaloo. "Why do you always say that?"

"Because I want to." said Flare. "LOL remember Scoots?"

Featherweight walks by taking pictures of everything with Pipsqueak next to him.

"So what are you going to put on the paper this week?" asked Pipsqueak.

"I have no idea Pips." said Featherweight. "But we sure are short on pressers. We need somepony to gather ideas for us."

"This is going to be so fun!" said Pipsqueak.

"Hey weren't you girls in the press?" Flare asked the Crusaders.

"We did, but it didn't go out so well." said Apple Bloom.

"I wanna join the press!" said Flare.

"Don't bother. All there is in the paper is junk anyway." said Scootaloo.

"Not if I can help it!" said Flare.

"So you're gonna join the press?" asked Sweetie Belle while hanging upside down on the bench.

"Hmm..." Flare thought it through, but then after lunch, he went downstairs and talked to Featherweight.

"So you want to join the press?" asked Featherweight.

"No. Why else do you think I'm down here? Herp-Derp!" teased Flare.

"Alright then. How about going out there and getting some..." Feather asked Flare, but then Flare interupted him.

"Yes, I'll get some news! I'm really good at that!" said Flare with a smile and a squee.

"That's good. Listen, I have to go to the doctors." said Featherweight. "Can I trust you in making a great news story that won't ruin other pony's lives?"

"As the Wizards of Hope, Strength, and Feelings as my witnesses, I promise to make the best news stories ever! And best of all, Feather, it'll be pretty leet!" said Flare.

"Good! I'll see you tomorrow then!" said Featherweight as he walked out.

Flare picks up the camera. "Oh herp-derp how do I use this old thing?" teased Flare. "This is such an old camera. I can use my phone even."

"You have to use that camera." said Snips. "Those are the rules."

"Screw the rules, I have future technology! Praise the Wizards!" said Flare.

"Duh... wait." said Snails. "Is there even a rule about that?"

"You better not break Rule 34, that's for sure." said Flare.

"What's rule 34?" asked Snails.

"Well Slugs, you'll have to wait until you get older, brah." said Flare.

"My name is Snails." said Snails.

"My name is Snails, and I like pudding." said Flare in a weird voice.

"I don't even sound like that." said Snails.

"You need to work on your disguising voice, Flare." said Snips.

"Says the stallion that sounds like Bling-Bling Boy." said Flare.

"Who?" asked Snips.

"Bling-Bling Boy. You know, from Johnny Test?" asked Flare.

"Never heard of it." said Snips.

"Have you been laying under a rock for these past years?" asked Flare.

"No, but Snails has." said Snips.

"No wonder. They should call you Patrick Snails. LOL!" said Flare.

"Duuh... I don't get it." said Snails. "Snips you know what he's saying?"

"Not a clue." said Snips.

The next day came, and Flare was skipping back to the school.

"Ah it's great being a foal again! It's time for Day Two! Smiley face!" said Flare. Everypony in school was reading the newspapers, either laughing, or have concerned looks on their faces.

"What is this?" asked Berry Pinch.

"Something hielarious, that's for sure!" said Dinky while laughing.

"Dorthey the rainbow fish gets picked on by Rainbow the other rainbow fish?" said Diamond Tiara while looking at the newspaper. "Spike the dragon beats Crysis 2? Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are names that can be changed, which makes you LOL? Who wrote all this junk?"

"Who do you think?" said Silver Spoon.

"Flare?" asked Diamond Tiara with a look.

"Flare." said Silver Spoon with a sigh.

"Snips sounds like Bling-Bling Boy?" said Snips reading the newspaper.

"Snails should be called Slugs, because he doesn't have a shell?" said Snails while reading the newspaper upside down.

"Dude, how do you read upside down?" asked Snips.

"I'm reading this upside down? Looks fine to me." said Snails. "Maybe it's because my eyes are upside down."

Flare walks up to the Crusaders, who were sitting on a bench reading the newspaper.

"Hello my friends! Enjoying this week's newspaper?" asked Flare with a smile.

"This isn't even news. It's just comedy, telling opinions about ponies, and advertising your shop." said Scootaloo.

"As a matter of fact, you advertised your shop in all the pages." said Sweetie Belle.

"I know. I must keep business in shape, you know?" said Flare.

"Flare, do you even know anything about journalism?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Herp-Derp, how can I not know anything about journalism, when the proof is right here?" said Flare pointing to the newspaper.

"Flare is there something wrong with you?" asked Scootaloo.

"For once I agree with her. You've been taking this child thing too seriously." said Diamond Tiara.

"Says the ones who ARE children. LOLOLOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare.

"You shouldn't even be in school, Flare." said Sweetie Belle. "You should be running your shop, or hanging with ponies your own age."

"I hang with Spike all the time, and he's like... 12, I think." said Flare.

"That's because he's a dragon, and has nothing else to do." said Sweetie Belle.

"Flare, what are you even achieving here?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I'm here to show those Canterlot ponies what it actually means to be a foal, and so far I've been doing a pretty leet job." said Flare.

"Flare, those Canterlot folk aren't even here." said Sweetie Belle.

"Your point?" said Flare. "Oh wait, you can't point. You don't have fingers, LOL! Oh wait, you can point with your horn, or your hoof."

"Flare, how can you prove it to them, when they aren't even here to see you act like this?" asked Scootaloo.

"Oh who needs your opinion?" said Flare.

"Flare, they are right." said Cheerilee. "No offense, but you're wasting your time here. My time too."

"Aw, look who's whinning now? Hey look kids, you have your teacher sticking up to you like she's some sort of big shot." said Flare sarcasticly.

"I don't get what you guys are whinning about. He's fine to me." said Snips.

"And, he's just having fun." said Snails.

"Excatly! You guys are my new bros!" Flare said to Snips and Snails.

"Mr Gun, I'm sorry. I like you and all, but... school isn't the place for you anymore." Cheerilee said with her hoof on Flare's shoulder.

"Well this wouldn't be happening if those darn Canterlot ponies didn't call me a child." said Flare.

"So you understand?" asked Cheerilee with a smile.

"Yes, I understand." said Flare.

"Oh good!" said Cheerilee.

"I understand that I should be playing with toys too!" said Flare taking out some action figures from his sack and starts playing with them, and messing with the child with them. Scootaloo starting getting really mad.

"FLARE!" cried Scootaloo.

"Yes, Scooty?" asked Flare in a child-like voice.

"You are a full-grown colt for Celestia's sake! Look at you, making a fool of yourself! Playing with toys, messing with other foals, you're not just acting like a child!"

"Scootaloo, don't do it!" said Apple Bloom.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Flare in an angry tone.

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A BABY!" cried Scootaloo.

"Oh no, she done it now." said Sweetie Belle.

"Angry face!" said Flare in a really angry tone. "Oh yeah? You don't just think me a child, but a BABY?"

"You heard me!" said Scootaloo.

"Well this changes everything!" said Flare.

"So will you be so kind is to leave, and grow up?" asked Scootaloo.

"If you think I'm a baby, I'M GONNA ACT LIKE ONE!" he yelled. Flare took a diaper out of his sack and put it on him, then took out a baby hat, and then a plug and put it in his mouth. "WAAAH! WAAAH! I'm a baby! You mad, sis? I'm a baby now! WAAAH! WAAAH! Crying face! Boo hoo! Mommy give me milky, I'm thirsty! Oh no, I done business, now I need a changey wangey. GO! Change my diaper, Scootaloo! DO IT!"

"Flare you're starting to scare me." said Scootaloo.

"DO IT! CHANGE MY DIAPER! BOO HOO! CRYING FACE! WAAAH! WAAAH! CRYING FACE!" Flare yelled in an angry tone in Scootaloo's face.

"Ah think he's finally lost it." said Apple Bloom.

"Scoots you better hurry it up. I'm starting to get a rash." said Flare. "Crying face! BOO HOO! BOO HOO! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Mr. Gun, you're behavior is unacceptable, so I have your mom on the phone." Cheerilee said, giving Flare the phone.

"Oh... really?" Flare asked, as he took the phone and started talking to his mom. "Hi , mom! How are you? But mom?! Everypony kept calling me a child! Scootaloo called me a baby!"

"And proud of it!" Scootaloo added.

"No, that's not fair!" Flare whined on the phone. "Why should I have to apologize? No, please don't take away my dessert! But... they started it! Ok, fine... goodbye!" So Flare hung up, and turned to Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara. "Oh Jewel Head, Bronze Knife?" Flare said to Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara in a sad tone. "I apologize for being bullying you two before. Sad face. I didn't mean it. I would never want to hurt innocent foals like you two."

"Innocent?" said Scootaloo with a concerned look on her face.

"We still friends?" asked Flare with a smile on his face with a squee. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked away from him, but eventually gave in.

"Fine." said Diamond Tiara.

"We could never stay mad at you forever." said Silver Spoon.

"So can it be hugs time now?" asked Flare.

"Uhhh..." they both said with nervous looks on their faces.

"C'mon! Where's the love, the love, the love?" asked Flare with his arms out.

Then the two of them hugged Flare.

"There we go!" said Flare. "Don't worry Rock Cap and Golden Fork. It's all gonna be kay."

"Maybe you aren't so bad after all." said Diamond Tiara.

"Whatcha talkin about?" Flare asked them in a voice that sounds like Arnold's from Different Strokes.

"Hey Flare? Sorry about calling you a baby." said Scootaloo. "You're actually a pretty awesome colt!"

Flare takes Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle inside the hug.

"I less then three these foals!" said Flare.

"I want a hug." said Snails.

"Too bad. Tongue face." said Flare.

"I'm so glad Flare has learned a lesson." said Cheerilee.

"C'mon, Cheery O's! Join the party!" said Flare. Cheerilee joins the hug. Snails and Snips join too, followed by Dinky, and the rest of the classmates.

"Aw what the hay." said Spike as he joins the hug.

"Oh no, not you Spike." said Flare.

"Shut up, man." said Spike, but he was joking.

A few minutes later, the foals were playing in the playground. Flare decided to sit down and watch them while writing a letter to Luna.

"Dear Princess Luna, I suddenly learned something from foal playing. You should accept for who you are. Being a foal, and a full-grown colt both have it's ups and downs. Even though the kids wish they can be grown up, I kinda wish to be a kid again. Kids do easy stuff, and have lots of time to play. Me? I have a store to run, chores, and doing alot of work, it ain't easy being a full-grown pony. Sometimes it ain't easy being a child eachother, because you're getting told what to do all the time. But you know what? Sometimes I think the kids are actually the bosses of me. Oh, and guess what? The comedy award is going to be mine! LOLOLOLOL! Your friend, Flare Gun."

"Now that letter deserves a gold star!" said Cheerilee.

"We are lucky to have you around, Flare!" said Apple Bloom.

"Yeah for sure!" said Sweetie Belle.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Scootaloo.

Sometime later, Flare and the Crusaders were cart surfing, doing lots of tricks and having fun. Miss Cheerilee follows them from behind, and does the best tricks, like spinning the cart around, and hanging behind the cart, tilting it.

"Flare was right. I need to lay loose more." said Cheerilee. "WOOOO HOO!"


	18. Chapter 18: In Twilight's Hooves

One morning, at Flare's trailer, he was playing Devil May Cry 4 on his XBOX. He was fighting the Echidna the She-Viper.

"WHOA FOR WIZARD OF HOPE'S SAKE!" cried Flare. "That thing just came outta nowhere! Scared the butterflies outta me! GOSH! Wow, riding this thing sure is fun! That's right, punch it. Wouldn't do you any good anyway, brah. WHOA! He just hit the tree. George of the Jungle anypony? Wow, he's good. Try some what on for size?"

Spike came into the Lounge and sat down next to Flare.

"Whatcha playing?" asked Spike.

"Devil May Cry 4." said Flare.

"Who may cry?" asked Spike.

"It's a video game." said Flare.

"No shizz, sherlock." said Spike.

"Wanna play?" asked Flare.

"No thanks, I just wanted to ask if we can have some soup?" asked Spike.

"Sure, you can some. They're in the pantry." said Flare while playing his game. While Spike was getting the soup, Flare asked; "What do you need the soup for?"

"Twilight's sick." said Spike.

"Sick of you? ROFL!" teased Flare.

"She has a terrible cold." said Spike. "And pretty upset too."

"Well, she doesn't have anything important does she?" asked Flare. "You can take care of everything for her right, dude?"

"Actually..." said Spike as he got interupted by Flare.

"Here, I can take a break from games for bit. I wanted to see Twilight anyway." said Flare, then he looks at the soup can Spike has. "Tomato soup? Seriously? Like seriously actually? Get noodle soup, dude. It's way more better."

Spike and Flare walk on over to Twilight's place, then Flare knocks on the door.

"Hey Twilight, you home?" asked Flare.

"I got a key to the house you know." said Spike taking out a key, but before he can open the door, Twilight already opens it, but accidently hits Spike with it.

"Oops, sorry Spike." said Twilight as she lets out a little sneeze. "What's up, Flare?"

"Wow, Spike wasn't wrong."said Flare. "You really are cold. Just look at that blanket around you."

"I said, she has a cold, not that she's cold." said Spike.

"Actually..." said Twilight, then she sneezes again.

"Bless you." said Flare.

"Thanks." said Twilight. "I actually am a little freezing too. And not just that." Twilight sadly teleports to her bed with her magic.

"What's wrong, Twilight?" asked Flare.

"Besides the obvious." said Spike.

"Oh, I don't know." said Twilight, then she teleports to her calandar. "Tonight is my high school reunion, and I can't go in this condition."

"Okay, you said you didn't know, now you tell me the answer. Do you, or do you not know?" asked Flare.

"Flare, I'm sorry." said Twilight. "I'm just not in the mood for jokes right now." Twilight teleports back to her bed.

"Well you're obviously in the mood for lazyness. Just look at you, teleporting from place to place all the time. You can always walk, save the magic for later." said Flare.

"I've been thinking of that myself, actually." said Spike.

"What's so special about your high school reunion?" asked Flare. "So what you can't go?"

"So what?" said Twilight in a grumpy tone, then she teleports in front of Flare's face. "SO WHAT?! Flare do you understand how much of a big deal this is?"

"N-Negetive." said Flare in a nervous tone.

Twilight started to get upset again, and looked down. "I'm sorry, Flare." said Twilight. "But it's just... I learned from Celestia so much, and... you know... she usually teaches some of her bigger, more secret magics. Ones that a normal unicorn can't do. Ones that can't save millions of lives."

Twilight sneezes again, then Flare gives her a box of tisses.

"Thanks, Flare." Twilight thanked him, then blew her nose on the tissue.

"Wow, your nose really is running. Better go catch it, huh Twilight?" teased Flare.

Twilight chuckled a little. "Good one, Flare." she said, then teleports back into bed. "It doesn't make up me missing the reunion. Celestia would be very disappointed. Well... at least I wouldn't have to deal with some of the 'popular' ponies there."

"Popular ponies?" asked Flare.

"The rich ponies. The ones they think they're better than everypony else. I didn't like them at all, and they didn't like me either." said Twilight. "They were bullies, and always made me, and lots of other ponies cry, while others laugh at us. That's another reason I can't go."

"Maybe they changed." said Flare.

"Maybe, Flare. Maybe." said Twilight. "But I still can't go reguardless. With this cold, I can get others sick. I'll also be too weak to walk, that's why I've been teleporting."  
>"Oh I thought it was outta lazyness." said Spike.<p>

"That too, to be honest." said Twilight.

"Well I wish I could go to the reunion, but I wasn't part of whatever school you were in." said Flare.

"Celestia's School for the gifted unicorns." said Twilight.

"Well I hope you feel better, Twilight." said Flare. Then Flare starts walking out of the door, but then Twilight started to tear up, then she smiled and squeed, and a little light bulb appears on top of her.

"Thanks, Twilight! I'll need that to fix the burned out bulb downstairs." said Spike taking the light bulb that was on Twilight's head and runs downstairs. Then Twilight teleports in front of Flare after he opens the door.

"Whoa, sister!" cried Flare.

"Flare, if it's okay, will you do me a BIG favor?" she asked him.

"How big?" asked Flare.

"REALLY BIG!" cried Twilight. Then Flare chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. What's your favor?" asked Flare.

Twilight puts her hoof around Flare. "Since I'm too sick to go to my reunion, why don't you go for me?" she asked.

"Why? I don't go to your school." said Flare.

"No, but you can go for me, and with the perfect disguise, it's like I'm there!" said Twilight.

"Cool. But I really have things to do tonight." said Flare.

"Like what?" asked Twilight.

"Like not going to school reunions." said Flare.

"I thought you said you wanted to go." said Twilight.

"I do. But I'll be busy not going. Like seriously actually." said Flare.

"Ooooooookay." said Twilight. "It's fine, I just wanted to learn about some of the magical secrets Celestia wishes to share." Then Twilight looked at Flare with a mischievious look on her face. "And have lots of food, and talk to pretty mares, and let's not forget about the magic contests!"

"Did you say food?" asked Flare with a smile. "Happy face! What kind of food?"

"Lots of food!" said Twilight.

"Count me in then!" cried Flare shaking Twilight's hoof, then Twilight sneezes. "Oh bless you again!"

A few minutes later, they head over to Rarity's to get Flare's disguise ready.

"So you think you can do it?" asked Twilight.

"Of course, my dear Twilight!" said Rarity putting her hoof around Twilight. "Even though I usually make clothing and dresses, I never decorated a pony to look like another pony before. I can see it now! A work of art! Flare Gun as a replica of Twilight Sparkle. You'll look gorgeous darling!"

"You say that about all your works of art. Are they always gorgeous?" asked Flare.

"Now hold still, Flare." said Rarity going up to Flare's face, about to work on him.

"Let me guess, this won't hurt a bit." said Flare.

"I wasn't gonna say that, but okay." said Rarity taking alot a giant machine with alot of needley stuff and sharp objects. "Now hold still, darling!"

"Ooooooh poo." said Flare.

A few minutes later, Rarity was finished making over Flare.

"Are we done yet?" asked Flare.

"Yes we are!" said Rairty giving Flare a mirror. "Wow, it's like nopony can tell the difference!"

"My eyes are still the same." said Flare.

"Nopony will notice dear." said Rarity.

"Did you actually change my mane to look like Twilight's?" asked Flare.

"Nope, it's only a wig." said Rarity. "And your cutie mark is actually just a washable tattoo."

"Alright so... where are my clothes?" asked Flare.

"Twilight doesn't wear clothes, dear." said Rarity.

"I don't want to get my hooves all dirty though." said Flare.

"You'll be fine, darling!" said Rarity. "Look at you. It's like you're both identical twins!"

"Wow. Is that what my mane looks like from the back?" Twilight asked looking behind Flare's wig.

"Now Flare is ready to go to your reunion. Have fun, Flare!" said Rarity.

"Thanks Rare!" said Flare. Then they both walked out the door. "So what now?" he asked Twilight.

Back at Twilight's house; Twilight gave Flare a necklice, and an ear piece.

"There we go." said Twilight, then she sneezed. "With that ear piece, you can hear what I'm saying to you. It also has a little microphone, so you can talk to me."

"Alright, but what's the necklice for?" asked Flare.

"The necklice is a camera, so I can see what's going on there." said Twilight.

"So, it's like you're there!" said Flare.

"That's right!" said Twilight. "Oh and I almost forgot." Twilight gives Flare a little tablet.

"Oh that's okay, Twilight. I'm feeling fine. I don't need any pills." said Flare.

"Actually it's not a pill. It's a voice changer." said Twilight. "Just swallow it, and it'll connect to your voice box so your voice can sound like mine."

"Will it hurt?" asked Flare.

"I have no idea, I never tested it." said Twilight.

"Well if you haven't tested it yet, you should." said Flare "Go get Spike..."

While his mouth was open, Twilight put the tablet in his mouth and he swallowed it, then Flare started choking.

"Couldn't you at least give me water?" asked Flare in Twilight's voice. Then Flare covered his mouth in shock. "Well what do you know? It worked."

"Of course it worked! I'm a genius!" said Twilight with a smile and a squee. "Wow, it's like you're my identical twin sister! Now all we have left is for you to get used to my personality.

"Oh that will be a snap!" said Flare. "Spike and I have been doing it behind your back for months."

Twilight gave Flare a dirty look. "Alllllllright, let's hear." she said.

"Good evening, my name is Twilight Sparkle." said Flare. "I like books, and studying the magical arts with my beloved teacher, Princess Girlestia!"

"Celestia." said Twilight. "Not bad, Flare. Not bad at all. Just work on getting used to saying 'Celestia' and you should be fine."

"Oh I know her name. I just do it on purpose." said Flare.

"Who else but Flare Gun?" said Spike.

"Is Spike coming?" asked Flare.

"Nah, I need him to take care of me. You'll be fine." said Twilight.

"Of course I need to take care of Twilight." said Spike with an attitude.

"Listen Flare, I can't thank you enough for taking your time away to go to my reunion." said Twilight thankfully.

"Don't worry about it. I'm only doing it for the food though. Lion face." said Flare.

Twilight chuckled then sneezed. "Have fun!" she said to him.

A few minutes later, a carrage comes down in front of Twilight's house. A royal courier takes out a list.

"You Twilight Sparkle?" asked the courier.

"Well that actually depends." said Flare. "There is a slight possiblilty for my name being Twilight. But considering the fact you are a stranger to me, and do not excatly know what my name clearly is, but appon knowing about..."

Then the guard interupted. "Yeah you're Twilight. Hop on." he said with an annoyed voice.

"Don't mess this up, dude." said Spike.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about getting Twilight better." said Flare.

Spike shook his head and put his finger back and fourth in front of his neck, hinting that he's spoiling the disguise.

"I mean, worry on gettting the place cleaned up when I get back." said Flare.

"You got it... Twilight." Spike said to Flare as he gave him a wink.

"What's the matter? Got something in your eye?" asked Flare.

"Twilight, we're short on time you know." said the royal guard.

"Right my good colt!" said Flare. "Onward! To Canterlot! AWAY!"

Then the carrage started to lift off and ride Flare and the guard to Canterlot. Eventually they landed in front of Celestia's School. Lots of unicorns were heading inside the school for the reunion.

"Wow! I haven't seen most of these ponies in ages!" said Flare. Flare then gave the guard one bit as a tip. "Don't spend it all in one place. Winky face. Oh I rhymed!"

"One bit. Don't spend it all in one place, huh? Gee, thanks." said the royal guard sarcasticly. Flare then hopped off the carrage, and the carrage flew off. Flare disguised as Twilight saw lots of unicorns outside the school.

"Hello? Flare? Do you read?" Twilight asked on Flare's ear piece.

"Twilight? Where are you?" Flare asked looking around. "I didn't know you came."

"I didn't. I'm on the ear piece I gave you, remember?" asked Twilight.

"LOL I remember Twilight." said Flare.

"Yeah, that's another thing. Don't say LOL, or any of that so called text-speak you use." said Twilight.

"Sad face. Why?" asked Flare.

"Same thing goes to saying facial expressions." said Twilight. "And because, I don't say those things. If anypony finds out you're not me, they'll have you arrested."

"Well we don't want that do we?" asked Flare.

"Of course not." said Twilight.

"So, where are your friends?" asked Flare. "Maybe I can give them messages for you."

"Oh... Flare, actually... I don't have any friends in that school." said Twilight sadly.

"Oh that's nonsense! You represent an element of friendship. Of course you'll have friends! Silly little Pooh bear!" said Flare.

"It was different for me back then." said Twilight. "Before I moved to Ponyville, I never knew what friendship was, nor was I interested. Spike, Shining Armor, Cadance, and Celestia were pretty much all I liked to socialize with. Everypony who tried to socialize with me, I turned down. Now they all hate me, because..."

"BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA! WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS!" interupted Flare. "You bore me, sister. Just skip to the point."

Twilight sighed. "My point is, I don't think anypony's going to want to socialize with you. And if they do, they'll probably make fun of you."

"You're the poet tonight, mare!" said Flare. "Besides, I can redeem youself."

"Flare, listen to me." said Twilight. "You can't act like yourself. You're me now, and you must act like me. Got it?"

"Okkie dokey smoky!" said Flare.

"Seriously, Flare." said Twilight.

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle, I hear you loud and clean." said Flare.

"And please talk right." said Twilight.

"Loud and clear! Happy face now?" asked Flare starting to get an attitude.

Twilight gave a loud sigh, and started to calm down. "Flare, if you mess this up, they might arrest you. You're not Flare Gun tonight, you're Twilight Sparkle."

"Then why are you still calling me Flare?" teased Flare.

"Oh, hello Twilight." said a pony named Moondancer.

"Good evening..." Flare started to get nervous, because he didn't know her.

"Her name is Moondancer." said Twilight over the ear piece.

"Moondancer! That's right! How are you?" asked Flare.

"Fine. You seem to be socializing more than you used to." said Moondancer.

"Well, I do represent the Element of Magic." said Flare. "At first I didn't know what friendship was, but then it all changed when the fire nation attacked!"

"Flare?!" cried Twilight.

"Ooooookay." said Moondancer concerned. "Well... I hope to see you around." Moondancer walks away quickly.

"Bye, Moonie!" Flare yelled. "She's friendly."

"Yeah I know, but you're acting weird." said Twilight.

"You can't change who I am sister." said Flare.

"I know, but you wanted to do this favor for me. So please, act normal." said Twilight.

"There is no such thing as acting normal." said Flare.

"Fine. Act mature. No jokes, no talking about food much... actually, just repeat all I say." said Twilight.

"All I say." said Flare.

"I didn't mean now." said Twilight.

"I didn't mean now." Flare repeated.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." said Twilight.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Flare repeated.

Flare walks inside the school, but there are guards blocking the path.

"Name please?" asked a guard.

Flare didn't say anything.

"Excuse me. What's your name?" the guard repeated.

"Say my name." said Twilight.

"Say my name." Flare repeated.

Twilight gave herself a facehoof and a loud sigh. Then Flare repeated the loud sigh to the guards.

"Spike I wanted two scoops of sugar, not one." said Twilight as Spike was giving her tea.

"Spike I wanted two scoops of sugar, not one." Flare repeated.

"Um... are you okay?" asked the other guard.

"Fine. Yes, I'm sorry. Not now Spike. My name is Twilight Sparkle." said Twilight.

"Fine. Yes, I'm sorry. Not now Spike. My name is Twilight Sparkle." Flare repeated.

"You may enter." said the guard.

"Thank you, sirs!" said Twilight.

"Thank you, sirs!" Flare repeated as he was walking inside. "How am I doing?" he asked Twilight over the communicator.

"So-so." said Twilight. "Alright this repeating thing isn't working. Just repeat when I tell you to. When I say 'stop', you stop repeating. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'amre bob!" said Flare.

"Good. Because on your necklice camera, I can see Princess Celestia." said Twilight. "Walk on over to her, and repeat all I say."

Flare walks over to Princess Celestia who is greeting the guests. Flare smiles at the princess.

"Twilight Sparkle! My faithful student! Welcome to the reunion!" said Celestia.

"Thank you, Princess Celestia! I wouldn't miss this party for the world that's for sure!" said Flare, after he repeated Twilight.

"Well I'm glad! Please enjoy the party. If you need me, I'll be greeting some of the other guests. It's a plessure having you here Twilight Sparkle!" said Celestia.

"Likewise, Princess!" said Flare. Then Celestia walked away, then Flare made a face. "Twilight, that was so lame."

"Why?" asked Twilight.

"You made me sound to serious, and I don't like that." said Flare.

"Well I'm sorry, Flare." said Twilight. "You're the one who wanted to help out, and I'm still greatful. I'll owe it to you when you get back. Sound good?"

"Alright, fine." said Flare. "But if a joke comes outta me, I won't be able to help it. Sometimes I can't help my jokes."

"Try not socializing with anypony." said Twilight.

"But that's not fun." said Flare.

"You're not there to have fun. You're there so I can learn the magic secrets that Princess Celestia holds." said Twilight.

"What's a party without fun?" asked Flare.

"Now you're starting to sound like Pinkie Pie." said Twilight.

"LOL I know right? Pinkie and I are in common in so many ways." said Flare.

"Look it's Twilight!" said a unicorn named Banana Fluff.

"Where?" said Flare.

Then the group of bully ponies laughed.

"How's it feel not having friends?" asked Blue Belle.

"I do so have friends!" said Flare.

They laughed again. "Yeah, imaginary friends!" said Banana Fluff.

"Flare, just walk away." said Twilight.

"Angry face." said Flare. Then Flare turned around and walked away.

"Yeah, that's right. Do the right thing and walk away. Once a loser, always a loser!" said Blue Belle, then they laughed.

"Those unicorns were mean!" said Flare.

"Yeah, I know. That was Banana Fluff and Blue Bellle. They always teased me." said Twilight.

"They're pretty much like Diamond Mine, and Plastic Spoon." said Flare.

"Who?" asked Twilight.

"Excuse me, Owloysius. Can you put Twilight back on?" asked Flare.

"Huh?" asked Twilight in a confused way. "Nevermind. Just stay away from them, and Diamond Mint. She's the worst of them all."  
>"Aww, that's not nice." said Flare.<p>

"I know." said Twilight.

"I can try to befriend them!" said Flare.

"Don't bother." said Twilight.

"Hi Twilight!" said Twinkleshine.

"Twinkleshine? You go to this school too?" asked Flare.

Twinkleshine looked confused. "Uh, yeah. You didn't know?"

Flare's cheeks turned red. "Oh... of course I knew. I am a genius after all."

"Right." said Twinkleshine. "So what brings you here?"

"I came to learn Foolestia's magical secrets!" said Flare.

"Who?" asked Twinkleshine.

"Flare! Don't mess with Celestia's name! Especially not there." said Twilight.

"I mean, Celestia." said Flare. "Sorry, Twinkle. I did a spell that gave me such a headache, and sometimes I don't remember stuff." He said with a laugh.

"Hey Twilight, can you help me out?" asked Minuette Coolgate.

"Sure thing toothpaste! What do you need help on?" asked Flare.

"Wow, Twilight. The only one who calls me toothpaste is Flare. Guess you found it pretty catchy, huh?" asked Minuette.

"Oh... right." said Flare.

"I want you to help me cure this plant." said Minuette holding a plant that looks like it's dying. "I heard you have a spell that can cure sickness."

"Oh, you must be thinking of Cadance." said Flare.

"No, I'm thinking of you. Celestia says you have a spell to cure disease. That is like so gifted." said Minuette.

"Excuse me for a second, Toothpaste." said Flare, then he walks over to the corner of the room and talks to Twilight on his ear piece. "I don't know what to do, Light. I don't know how to do the cure spell!"

"Hang on a second, Flare." said Twilight taking out a book. "The cure spell is in the Doctor Magic book. Look in the library of the school..."

"UGH! Reading!" Flare complained. "I did not offer to help this favor to work!"

"I guess I should've taught you more spells." said Twilight. "Fine, don't do it."

"No, I'll do it." said Flare. "But you owe me big time for this."

"Fine." said Twilight.

"So where's the library?" asked Flare.

"Twilight are you going to help me out?" asked Minuette.

"Just a second, sister." said Flare.

"Hey Twilight? You think your magic can out match ours?" asked Blue Belle.

"Why I outta!" cried Flare.

"Twilight are you okay?" asked Twinkleshine.

"Hey Twilight? They say you're the Element of Magic, but we didn't see you do any!" said Banana Fluff, then her and Blue Belle laughed.

"Shut up!" cried Flare. "I CAN'T THINK!" Flare ran outside the school and sat down on a step.

"Are you okay, Flare?" asked Twilight.

"No, I need to rest." said Flare. "These unicorns are driving me crazy!"

"You don't know the half of it!" said Twilight. "Sometimes these unicorns get bothering me all day long when I was at school there. It was hard to study."

"Hey, it wasn't easy back at Mareami for me." said Flare.

"Twilight will you help me out?" asked Minuette. Flare started steaming, then he screamed and ran off. Minuette looked confused. "Is that a maybe?"

Flare runs up a tree in front of the castle.

"I can't do this anymore, Light." said Flare.

"Please, just until Celestia's shows the secret spells, please?" asked Twilight in a squeaky voice.

"Fine, but then I'm leaving right after." said Flare.

"You may do that." said Twilight.

"Alright." said Flare, then he gulped. "Here we go. I'm going in." Flare just stayed sitting down on the tree. "I'm going inside, Light. I'mma goin in. See? I'm walking inside." Flare is still sitting on the tree. "I'm headin in!"

"You're still hiding, aren't you?" asked Twilight.

"For Wizard of Feeling's sake, you're too smart, sister!" said Flare. Then he jumpped off the tree and went back inside.

Some time went by, and Celestia was ready to preform her secret spells.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! It is my honor to show all my number one students my secret spells that'll change your lives forever!" said Celestia.

"This is it, Flare! I'm watching this!" said Twilight with a sneeze. "The moment I've been waiting for!"

"The moment you've been waiting fer! Yee haw!" said Flare with a western accent.

"Stay silent, please. I really want to listen to this." said Twilight.

"And so, without any further delay, I'll like to show you my secret magics!" said Celestia.

"This better not be a Molestia thing, if you know what I mean." said Flare.

"My first trick: the hornsaber." said Celestia, then a laser sword like magic appears on horn, and she starts swinging it around, whacking the training dummies with it.

"Hornsaber?" asked Flare. "I know that one already!"

"With hornsaber, in case someponies are trying to mug you, or something, hornsaber is the way to go. It's like a baseball bat." said Celestia.

"Well... I guess that was just a coincidence. There's more." said Twilight.

"For my next secret magic, it's the flare." said Celestia. Then she shoots a flare out of her horn onto the ceiling. "Useful for lighting a path, or to shoot in the air to call for help."

"Flare? I know that one too! That was actually my FIRST spell!" said Flare.

"Wow. She's showing us magics that you already know, Flare." said Twilight.

"If she does SHOOP DA WHOOP, I'm really gonna lose it!" said Flare.

Celestia activates a bubble-like shield around her. "This is the bubble shield." said Celestia. "Nothing can come through, except for organic materials. Perfect for getting attacked at long-range."

"Yawn." said Flare with his hoof over his mouth. "Why is she showing magics I already know? Do you know these magics, Light?"

"Actually... only the flare one." said Twilight.

"And the final spell I'm gonna show you is blaster." said Celestia. Then her horn shoots the training dummies like a blaster.

"Okay, I actually knew that one from when I saved Jeff Gorspeed from Jimmy Fastson's cheating, but I haven't actually gotten used to it yet. I still need training for that one." said Flare.

"I also have more secret spells in the Advanced Spells for Extremely Skilled Unicorns." said Celestia holding a book. "Like Twilight over there! She's an expert, and a fantastic student!" Everypony started looking at Flare.

"Akward moment this is." said Flare.

"I hope you all have a wonderful rest of the night!" said Celestia. "I'll be giving away some of these books if anypony wants them. DJ, if you please?"

DJ Pon-3 went to the DJ spot and started playing music, then everypony gathered on the dance floor and started dancing.

"Alright, can I go now?" asked Flare.

"Not yet. If she's giving away those advanced spell books, then I should get my hooves on one of those. Try to find where they keep those books, then you can go."

A pony named Diamond Mint jumped on stage and took a microphone.

"Where do you think you're going Twilight Sparkle?" Diamond asked over the mic.

"Who me?" asked Flare.

"YES YOU!" said Diamond.

"Couldn't be!" said Flare.

"Then who?" asked Diamond. "Wait a sec... come up here loser!"

"Hey who you callin a loser?" said Flare.

"She's calling you a loser, Twilight. In case you were too stupid to know." said Banana Fluff.

"Nopony asked you!" Flare said to Banana.

"C'mon Twilight, come up and challenge me. Or you too chicken?" teased Diamond Mint.

"How do you like them? Grilled or fried? OOOOOOOOOH!" Flare came back.

"I don't get it." said Diamond Mint.

"You know we're ponies, we don't eat animals, right?" asked Twinkleshine.

"You don't say?" said Flare sarcasticly.

"C'mon Twilight!" said Diamond Mint. "Can't face the best unicorn in Equestria?"

"Okay now you sound like Trixie." said Flare.

"Whatever, I bet you can't even lift anything with that horn." teased Diamond Mint.

"Well that's not nice. Look, I don't want any trouble, sister." said Flare. "All I want to do is get that advanced spell book and go."

"That's right. All you ever do is study, study, study." said Diamond Mint. "You never have time for friends, because you don't got any."

"Yo, that is not true!" cried Flare.

"Oh look at Twilight with her 'yo yo yo' business now! Yeah, you're really cool now aren't you?" teased Diamond Mint.

"Well I don't mean to brag but..." Flare said to her with a smile.

"You're not cool. You're far from cool. You'll never be cool." said Diamond Mint.

"I'm better than you, and that's all it matters. I'm outta here. I have a dragon at home you know." said Flare walking to the spell book and taking it.

"Oh your dragon? Your baby dragon? What is he, your slave?" teased Diamond Mint. "I bet he can't even turn a page of a book. He's no dragon, he's jump a little wimp."

"HEY THAT'S MY BRO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" cried Flare.

"Flare, don't do it!" said Twilight.

"COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU DUMB BELL!" cried Flare. "Oh wait, Blue Belle is dumb bell." he said with a laugh.

"Hey!" cried Blue Belle.

"Oh look who's tough now?" teased Diamond Mint.

"You messed with the wrong corn, baby." said Flare in a very angry tone and started marching towards Diamond Mint. "You and me are gonna settle this right now!"

"How about let's settle this over something a unicorn doesn't normally do?" asked Diamond Mint.

"Like what?" asked Flare.

"Like... RAP!" said Diamond Mint mischieviously.

"Don't do it, Flare." said Twilight.

"You're on!" said Flare.

"WHAT?!" cried Twilight in shock. "Flare what are you doing?"

"Winner is awesomest pony in Equestria, loser is the worse." said Diamond Mint.

"I beg to differ." said Flare. "Go ahead, start it off. One round."

"You got it! Hit it Vindyl!" said Diamond Mint.

Then the DJ turned on an upbeat insturmental rap song. Flare just leaned on a speaker and watched Diamond Mint start rapping.

"Flare, do you even know how to rap?" asked Twilight.

"I'm from Mareami, sister! Of course I do!" said Flare.

"Good luck." said Twilight in a very nervous tone.

"Luck? Luck is your problem. You'll need it to feel better. This will be a piece of cake." said Flare.

Diamond Mint starts rapping. "To be completely honest, I just do not understand, all those beats and rhymes and rythms, but if you lend me a hand. Then I guess we could be rapping, 'cause that is what rap friends are for! But if you'd rather be rap rivals, then i'll show you to the door. Though competition's beneficial, and we'd set some wicked trends, in the sense of making progress, I would rather make some friends." Everypony started cheering for Diamond Mint.

"Oh! A rap about friendship! That could be a winner!" said Celestia.

"LOL that sucked! Gimmie that mic!" said Flare grabbing the mic from Diamond Mint.

"Go ahead. Like you know how to rap." teased Diamond Mint.

Flare starts rapping. "Friendship is awesome as a awesome possum and if you think it's a game you're pretty lame! Don't let me catch you or I'll throw a fit and hit your lip with your Wii Fit board till you rage quit! Don't spend a penny or any of your zenny but your friends or the Grand Slam at Denny's! This is Equestria fool! Friendship is Magic, and sometimes tragic, and look you, you're an all talk fanatic!" Everypony started cheering louder for Flare, who they think it's Twilight.

Diamond Mint was in shock. "I don't believe you Twilight! When you went to this school you were a boring, no-friend, Miss study-alot."

"And now I'm a fun, lotsa friend, Miss big-shot!" said Flare. "Oh and that was a rhyme! Double wammy, sister!"

Diamond Mint got really mad. "You haven't seen the last of me, Twilight Sparkle." she said. "C'mon girls." Banana Fluff and Blue Belle stuck their tongues out at Flare, and the three of them walked away.

"Tell your moms I said hi! Lion face." said Flare. Then Flare turned and saw everypony staring at him.

"Twilight are you okay?" asked Minuette.

"Yeah sure why?" asked Flare.

"You really changed since you moved to Ponyville have you?" asked Moondancer.

"You can say that." said Flare. "Now if you excuse me. I have an advance spell book to study." Flare walked to the spell book, picked it up with his horn's magic, and started walking out of the building. "Good evening, everypony." he said as he walked out of the building. As he walked out, Celestia was outside grinning at Flare.

"Enjoyed the reunion, Mr. Gun?" asked Celestia.

"You're too smart, your highness." said Flare.

"I hope Twilight enjoyed it as much as you did!" said Celestia.

"Here, I'll put her on speaker." said Flare. Then he pushed a button on his necklice so Celestia can hear Twilight.

"Yes I did, Princess Celestia! Thank you for the book, and the amazing reunion!" said Twilight.

"You're quite welcome, my faithful student! Get well soon!" said Celestia.

"Thank you!" said Twilight.

"Have a great evening you two!" said Celestia, then she floats away.

Flare hops on a carrage and gets a ride back to Twilight's house. Flare hops out of the carrage, then Twilight runs out of her house with Spike and gives Flare a big hug.

"Hey whoa, Twilight!" said Flare. "You don't want to get me sick, do you?"

Twilight letted go of Flare. "Oh, sorry about that, Flare." she said.

"I heard your rap! Twilight would've never done something as awesome as that!" said Spike.

"I guess I'm a more fun Twilight than you, huh real Twilight?" asked Flare.

Twilight giggled. "Well you did a fantastic job, Flare! And thank you!" she said.

"Thank who?" asked Flare.

"Thank you." said Twilight.

"You already did. LOL!" said Flare.

"Alright well, I guess it's time to clean you off with that disguise." said Twilight.

"Why?" asked Flare. "Think of all the pranking we can do with this disguise!" Twilight and Spike then giggled. Then later on, Flare wrote a letter to Luna.

"Dear Princess Luna, WHY WEREN'T YOU AT THE REUNION?! I really wanted to see you over there! You could've seen my leet rap that I did against Diamond Mint! Well, it's okay. If I learned something tonight, it's this: Even if you're quiet, that doesn't make you a bad pony. Some of the most popular ponies can be jerks, and good ponies always win! But hey, if those ponies were jerks, then there would have to be a reason for it. Nopony is a jerk for no reason. Your friend, Flare." Then Flare gave out a big sneeze. Then Flare added to the letter: "P.S. Don't ever hug sick ponies. Give air hugs instead."


	19. Chapter 19: The Royal Pizza Inspection

One beautiful sunny day, Flare heads outside and goes through his mail box to find mail. He takes out a few letters, then heads inside and sits on a chair next to the fish tank.

"Let's see... bill, bill, bill, a royal letter. Nothing special." said Flare throwing his letters on the table. "You know fishies? At times like these I really want to host a special event." Darrel swims over to Flare and tries to get his attention. "What is it, Darrel?" Flare asked. Darrel pointed to the pile of letters on the table. "Oh what, these? They're nothing special, just bills and a royal letter, it's nothing special really." Darrel gave himself a facefin and pointed to the royal letter. "What about it? It's a royal letter. What's your point?" Then Flare got surprised. "Wait a sec, a royal letter? Must be from Luna, I think." Flare opens the letter and starts reading it.

"Dear Flare Gun, At 8:00 tonight, it's time to close off your resturaunt from the public early, because your shop has been chosen to host the Royal Dinner Date. Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance will be eating over there, and they want to have the perfect dinner. Make preperations right away. Thank you for your time! Princess Hallaophicestia. LOL!" Flare teased, saying Celestia's name wrong. Flare then got excited. "Happy face! Yo fishies check it out! My shop was chosen to host the royal Dinner Date! My shop, outta all the others! Praise Hope, Strength, and Feelings! Prasie the Wizards, our true Gods! ROFLMAO! No seriously, I gotta get everything ready at the shop! Shining and Cadnace are coming to eat at my shop tonight! I better get everything ready over there!"

Flare runs over to the Pizza Shop and sees Lyra, Bon Bon, and Derpy getting everything ready for the day.

"Ten hut, soldiers!" cried Flare.

"Excuse me?" said Bon Bon in a confused tone.

"You dare question your sarge? 50 push ups!" cried Flare.

"What's going on, Flare?" asked Derpy.

"I got this letter from Princess Hippopamaestia." said Flare.

"Why can't you say Celestia's name right?" asked Bon Bon.

"Look I'm joking around, but that's not the point!" said Flare. "She says the newly wedded Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are coming to eat here tonight at 8! So we need to get this place ready by then. We're closing up the shop at 6 to get ourselves and the shop ready. I'm gonna ask help from the others so this can be perfect. They really want everything perfect guys! We have to get everything perfect guys! Everything perfect guys!"

"Alright we get it." said Bon Bon.

"This is so exciting Bonnie!" cried Lyra. "The royal couple is going to be eating here tonight! Isn't that fantastic?"

"It sure is, Lyra!" said Bon Bon.

"Am I gonna have a part in this?" asked Derpy.

"Of course!" said Flare. "I'll let you guys know what you're gonna be doing later. But for now, let's get the morning rush, and afternoon rush outta the way, and then we'll worry about royality. Kay? Kay thanks bye." Flare starts walking away, but Derpy is still standing in her 'ten-hut' position. "Uhh... Ditzy?" Flare asked her.

"Sir!" cried Derpy.

"Addys, private." said Flare.

"Okay Sarge!" said Derpy going back to her 'regular' self.

Hours went by, and eventually it was 6 PM. Flare waited for the last customers to leave.

"Thanks for coming! Tell your friends! Smiley face." said Flare. Then he closed and locked the door. "TEN HUT, SOLDIERS!"

Lyra, Bon Bon, and Derpy all went in front of the counter and stood up straight for Flare, as Flare walked back and fourth in front of them, discussing the plan.

"Alright ladies, listen up!" ordered Flare in a sergeant voice. "Shining Armor and Princess Cadance will be here in two hours! So we need to get this place into tip-top shape for them! After we get this place ready, we need to get ourselves ready, like showering and stuff. While you guys are cleaning up, I'm going to get some of my friends to help. This has to be perfect! Serious face! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"SIR, YES SIR!" Bon Bon, Lyra, and Derpy yelled.

"Mm hm! Very good, soldiers! NOW MOVE IT, DOUBLE TIME!" ordered Flare. Then the three of them started cleaning everything up for the royal couple. Flare called up his friends, and they came over to the shop to help. "Welcome brahs! Time to get this party started!"

"Ooh, ooh! This is gonna be a party, Flare?" Pinkie asked while hopping in place.

"Not really, Pink." said Flare. "But I'm gonna need you pony's help in order to get this dinner runned smoothly. I'm relying on you not to mess this up for me."

From the kitchen, a broken glass was heard. "Oops, my bad!" said Derpy.

"Don't ruin this for me, Ditzy!" Flare yelled out in the kitchen.

"So what do you want us to do, partner?" asked Engineer.

"Alrighty then!" said Flare. "Engie, I want you to make sure all the appliances in the kitchen are in working condition."

"You got it partner!" said Engineer, then he put his blow torch mask on, took his tools, and walked into the kitchen.

"AppleJack, Pinkie, I want you two to make sure the food isn't poisoned." said Flare.

"Ya want us to do what?" asked AppleJack in a concerned tone.

"Oooo! Sounds like fun!" said Pinkie.

"So if the food is poisoned, wer gettin poisoned." said AppleJack.

"What? You're not gonna eat it. LOL! You're just scan it, using this scanner that Doctor Whooves made." said Flare holding a scanner.

"Oh..." said AppleJack taking the scanner from Flare's hoof.

"No problem! It's fun reguardless! I would've accepted eating it anyway! I don't think I'd get poisoned, I think I'd have a great meal, I mean if you have a great meal, you'd grow to be big and strong, and..." Pinkie just went on and on while hopping around, everypony was getting annoyed.

Flare smiled and said, "Alright Pinkie, alright." Pinkie stops hoping and smiles at Flare. "I think you made your point. ROFL! Go on ahead in Storage room with Jack, and you know what to do."

"Ookie dokey lokey!" said Pinkie smiley hoping in the storage room.

"Who else but Pinkie, Flare? Who else but Pinkie?" said AppleJack walking into the storage room.

"Who's Pinkie Flare? L-O-L!" teased Flare.

"Who else but Flare too!" said AppleJack with a giggle.

"Rare, you have all the decorations?" asked Flare.

"Absolutely, darling!" said Rarity using her horn to take out some decorations. "This place will look fabulous by the time Rarity is done with it!"

"Praise Luna! Get to it, sister!" said Flare. Rarity went outside to set up the decorations for the royal couple. "Rainbow Dash? I want you to get dark clouds and bring them into town!"

"What? Why?" asked Rainbow Dash. "You want it to rain?"

"No, I just want it to be overcast." said Flare. "I want a little hole in the clouds with sunlight facing on the royal couple. It'll look beautiful!"

"Rarity's idea, right?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Roger that, Dashie!" said Flare.

"Alright, I'll get right to it." said Rainbow Dash. Then she flew out of the store to get the clouds.

"And Flutters of course!" said Flare with a smile.

Fluttershy smiled real wide. "What do you want me to do, Flare? Anything!"

"I less then three your excitement, Flutters!" said Flare. Fluttershy blushed and giggled. "Go get your birds and bring them here. You'll be one of the entertainment for the couple!"

"One? Who's the other? I mean... if that's okay if you... tell me." asked Fluttershy.

"Sweetie Belle. She really loves to sing, so I wanted to give her a chance." said Flare.

"Oh, okay." said Fluttershy.

"So you'll do it?" asked Flare.

"Absolutely!" said Fluttershy.

"What are you waiting for then, Winter Wrap-Up? Go on!" said Flare with a smile. Fluttershy flew out the door to get her birds.

"Flare it is so exciting that my brother and sister in-law are coming down here to have a great dinner!" said Twilight. "It's not everyday you get to have a royal couple picking your resturaunt outta all the others."

"I bet they're jealous, huh Twilight?" said Flare, elbowing Twilight. They both laughed.

Spike came in with Big Macintosh, carrying a heavy box. Spike was guiding him inside.

"Hurry it up, Spike. Ah can't hold this any longer!" said Big Mac.

"Just hang on, big colt! We're almost there!" said Spike.

"What's with the box?" asked Twilight.

"Surprise." said Flare.

"Oh you're going Pinkie Pie on me, huh?" teased Twilight, elbowing Flare.

"That box is for the royal couple, I'll tell you that much." said Flare.

"Of course! It's so obvious, remember?" asked Twilight. "LOL remember Flare?"

"HEY THAT'S MY THING, Twilight!" said Flare. "You can't steal my thing, remember? LOL remember Twilight?"

"LOL I remember Flare!" teased Twilight.

"LOL you remember alot of stuff, bro!" said Spike.

"LOL I know right?" said Flare.

"LOL you got something in your teeth." said Spike.

"LOL... wait, really?" asked Flare. "That's not good. I gotta floss my teeth before the couple comes."

Big Macintosh is still having a hard time with the box he's carrying.

"You had enough?" asked Spike.

"Eeeyup!" said Big Mac.

"Alright. Flare, where do you want this box?" asked Spike.

"Put it in the Storage room." said Flare. "Can you handle that, Mac?"

"Eeeyup... wait, nooope... I mean, maybe." said Big Mac.

"Just do what you can, brah." said Flare. Then Big Mac carries to the storage room door, but it falls down as it hits the top of the door.

"Oooooh! Did you hear anything break?" asked Flare.

"Nnnnope." said Big Mac.

"Alright, thank Wizard of Strength for that." said Flare. "Just push it inside, can you handle that?"

"Eeeeyup!" said Big Mac with a smile, the he pushed the box inside the Storage room without any problems.

"I wish I had a bit everytime he said that." said Spike.

"He didn't say 'that', he said 'eeyup'." said Flare.

"So what do you want me to do, Flare?" asked Twilight.

"I want you to set up a town meeting with the mayor." said Flare. "Tell everypony the royal couple is coming to my shop! They can watch! Also, there's a two bit fee."

"No problem, Flare! But why a two bit fee?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah good point." said Flare. "I'll make it three bits!"

Twilight walked down to city hall.

"What are you gonna do, dude?" asked Spike.

"I'm gonna make sure everything stays in order!" said Flare. "B-T-W, this is also the same day the Health Inspector comes to check on the parlor. So I need to get everything perfect for him."

"Or her." said Spike.

"Or her, whatever." said Flare.

One hour and 55 minutes went by. Everything was set up for the royal couple. The townfolk were outside the shop, behind red rope in both sides of the shop. The middle had a red carpet, for the couple to walk on. Flare was inside, wearing a chef's hat, and an apron that says 'SHOOP DA COOK'.

"Only five more minutes guys!" said Flare excited. "This is so exicting! Happy face!"

"Shoop da cook?" asked Spike looking at his apron. "What does that mean?"

"It's like SHOOP DA WHOOP, except I'm cooking so I decided to put down SHOOP DA COOK, because it sounds similar to KISS THE COOK."

"Ew, I ain't kissing the cook." said Spike.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Rarity was cooking." said Flare.

"SHE IS! REALLY?" cried Spike. "I guess I am kissing the cook after all!"

"Nah, I'm kidding, she's not cooking." said Flare.

"Doh, you troll." said Spike in annoyed tone.

"Um... Flare? I-I have the birds ready." said Fluttershy.

"Great job Flutters!" Flare to her, then he gave her a hug. Fluttershy blushed. "Just get everything ready, kay?"

"Okay, Flare." said Fluttershy. Trumpets played outside the shop, then Rainbow Dash ran inside.

"You better come out here, Flare! They're here!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Praise the Wizards!" cried Flare, then he ran outside standing by the door.

A carrage comes gliding down from the sky, and lands in front of the red carpet. Flare and Twilight smile with excitment. Rarity walks over to the carrage and opens the door for them. Shining Armor were inside the carrage. Cadnace was fixing up Shining Armor's mane.

"Honey, just let me finish!" said Cadance.

"Look, I'm good, I'm good. We look perfect." said Shining Armor.

"I just want to make sure." said Cadance.

"Look, babe, I'm fine." said Shining Armor. "My mane is fine."

"Why did you have to bring red on this trip? I told you to bring blue." said Cadnace.

"But I like red." said Shining Armor.

Everypony was staring at Shining Armor and Cadance messing around in the carrage. Shining and Cadance saw that everypony was looking at them, and they stopped arkwardly. They both walked out of the carrage, then everypony was cheering and taking pictures of them. They both walked through the red carpet and stood in front of Flare and Twilight. Twilight hugged them both, then Cadance put her hoof out in front of Flare, and Flare kissed it.

"Welcome to Flare's Pizza Parlor, Mr. and Mrs. Armor!" said Flare.

"Thank you, Flare!" said Cadnace.

"Yum! I sure am hungry." said Shining, rubbing his stomach.

"Right this way." said Flare, holding the door open for them.

Fluttershy started playing the music with her birds, and Sweetie Belle started playing the piano on the stage. While the royal couple walked in, Spike was standing there with a tux on.

"Greetings royal couple, welcome to Flare's Pizza Parlor." said Spike.

"Thanks, Spike! How are you?" asked Shining Armor.

"I'm doing well, Shining. Your table is right this way." said Spike, leading them to their royal table. "Do you two love-birds need anything else?"

"Spike!" whispered Twilight in angry tone.

"No, no it's quite alright Twilight. Spike's just the cutest dragon ever!" said Cadance, pinching his cheeks.

"Aw shucks." said Spike while blushing.

"Those are my cheeks to pinch!" Rarity said to herself in an angry tone.

"So what would you two like for a drink?" asked Flare holding out a notepad.

"What do you have?" asked Shining Armor.

The door was kicked open, and a pony with a trenchcoat walks in.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Cadance.

"Health Inspector Jones, I'm here to make sure everything's in order." he said holding a badge.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention, you guys scheduled your dinner at the same day the Health Inspector shows up." said Flare.

"Oh that's quite alright." said Shining Armor. "We'll just proove that your shop is the best pizza shop in Equestria!"

"Thanks, brah!" said Flare. "Now about those drinks."

"What do you have?" asked Cadance.

"We have water, juice, hot tea, iced tea, coffee, sodas, and cocktails. You should try the Luna Special. I made it myself, it's the same color as Princess Luna's skin, so I decided to name it the Luna Special."

Meanwhile, everypony was getting everything ready in the kitchen.

"Engine, what's taking so long in getting that oven ready?" asked Bon Bon.

"Ya can't rush perfection." said Engineer.

"He's right you know." said Lyra.

"Oh sure take his side!" said Bon Bon.

"I'm not taking his side, I'm just saying..." explained Lyra.

"Alright, Lyra, I get it." said Bon Bon with a facehoof.

"Hey guys, is it normal for toilets to become showers?" asked Derpy.

"What are you talking about, Derpy?" asked Bon Bon.

Derpy, Bon Bon, Lyra, and Engineer walked into the bathroom and saw the toilets overflowing.

"Derpy what did you do?" asked Bon Bon.

"I was going to the bathroom, but I guess I put in too much toilet paper. I tried flushing it, but it overflowed." said Derpy. "Then I tried flushing them all at the same time and see if that would work..."

"No problem! Ah can get this fixed up in no time!" said Engineer.

"You still need to fix the oven." said Bon Bon.

"Taken care of, partner!" said Engineer. "Just go ahead and get the ovens rolling. I'll unclog these toilets." said Engineer.

Lyra, Bon Bon, and Derpy went into the kitchen. Flare ran inside and gave Bon Bon a ticket.

"Order up, Bonnie!" said Flare.

"The Flare Special? That's pizza with everything on it!" said Bon Bon.

"We can do it, right Bon Bon?" asked Lyra.

"Of course we can!" said Bon Bon.

"Oh, and the Health Inspector's here, and he wants one of everything." said Flare.

"WHAT?" Bon Bon and Lyra yelled at the same time.

"Umad sisters?" asked Flare.

"No, but we're pretty surpirsed. You expect us to do this all on our own?" asked Lyra.

"Nope! I'm gonna get you guys some help. Just get started on the ultimate pizza, and I'll go get you guys some help. Happy face?" said Flare.

"Alright, let's do it!" cried Lyra.

"MUFFINS!" cried Derpy.

"That's the spirit!" cried Flare.

Flare went out to get some help. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and AppleJack came in.

"You guys know how to make the food I make here, right?" asked Flare.

"Yep!" cried Pinkie.

"Not really." said AppleJack.

"I do make salads, so I can handle that." said Rarity.

"I'm not a chef you know." said Rainbow Dash.

"I know guys, but I need this." said Flare. "This is a very important day for me and the shop! If we mess up, I could lose my shop! Please, just this once! Lion face."

"Fine." said Rainbow Dash. "But am I getting paid?"

"Yes! You're getting paid honor, and pride, and awesomeness!" said Flare.

"Alright, I can handle that!" said Rainbow Dash with a smile.

"Lets get cooking!" cried Pinkie Pie.

Flare went back to Shining and Cadance, and gave them their drinks.

"Okay who ordered the Luna Special, and who ordered the Luna Special?" teased Flare holding up two Luna Specials. Shining and Cadance giggled.

"We did." they both said at the same time. "Jinx!" Then they laughed.

"I find this atmosphere quite astonishing. Still, why are there birds in a resturaunt, and foal playing a piano?" said Jones the Health Inspector.

"Forty-Five degree angle mouth face." said Flare.

Meanwhile in the kitchen. Everypony was cooking for the couple and the Health Inspector.

"Did they ask for tomatoes on their pizza?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"It's the ultimate pizza, Pinkie. Of course tomatoes would be on it." said AppleJack.

"What about onions?" asked Pinkie.

"Yes, onions too." said AppleJack in an annoyed tone.

"What about olives?" asked Pinkie.

"Yes, Pinkie olives too." said AppleJack.

"How about...?" asked Pinkie, but got interupted.

"Pinkie they want everything on it!" cried Rainbow Dash. "They want everything that can go on a pizza!"

"Does that include green peppers?" asked Pinkie.

AppleJack and Rainbow Dash gave out a loud sigh and gave eachother facehooves.

Back out in the dining room, Shining Armor and Cadance looked bored. Flare got nervous, then he took out a walkie talkie.

"Sweet, we need to bring out the big guns!" Flare whispered through the walkie talkie.

"Roger that." said Sweetie Belle holding the other end of the walkie talkie. Sweetie Belle was playing the piano, wearing a red dress. Sweetie Belle stood up, and took out a microphone.

"Excuse me everypony." said Sweetie Belle. "I would like to play a relaxing song. For the royal couple, and the Health Inspector."

"We are everypony." said Jones. "Nopony else is here."

"Hit it, Fluttershy!" said Sweetie Belle. Fluttershy starts getting the birds to whistle 'You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine' by Lou Rawls, then Spike starts tapping on a table to keep the beat, then Sweetie Belle starts singing the song.

"Oh this should be our song, Cadance!" said Shining Armor.

"Yeah it really should." said Cadance, staring at Shining Armor with a smile, and a lovely look on her eyes.

"Wow, Sweetie's singining is more effective than I thought." said Flare. "She should sing here more oftain."

Back in the kitchen, Rarity making the salads. Each of the salads she made, she put little happy faces on them with the veggies. The tomatoes for eyes, and the sliced cucumber as the smile.

"My, Rarity, you're such an artist. Even in culinary!" said Rarity.

Derpy was stiring up some pasta, then accidently knocked over some ranch dressing, and it spilled all over one of the salads.

"Oops. Sorry, Rarity. I'll clean that up." said Derpy. But then she spilled some of the spaghetti all over the other salads. "Whoopsy!"

"DERPY!" cried Rarity in an angry tone.

"Oh excuse me, I have to use the little filles room. Can you guys handle things from here?" Fluttershy asked the birds. The birds nodded, and continued singing along with Sweetie Belle. Fluttershy ran off to the bathroom. Time went by, and the birds started playing off key. Fluttershy was still in the bathroom.

"This is starting to get awful! I grown tired of waiting! Give me my food, or I'm forced to shut you down!" cried Jones.

"Uh oh, hurry guys!" cried Pinkie Pie.

Twilight walked over to Flare and saw him, really nervous.

"Flare are you okay?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Flare said to Twilight nervously fast. "Are there enough napkins? The Health Inspector needs a refill on his soda. WHERE'S THE FOOD? Twilight where did Engineer go?" Flare started breathing heavily.

"Calm down, Flare." said Twilight, holding him in the shoulders. "Everything will be fine."

"Fine? FINE? I can't find Fluttershy anywhere!" cried Flare. "And why is Spike just sitting around, banging on the table? The Health Inspector is really unhappy face. And worst of all, Shining Armor and Cadance are now having a staring contest! I'M DOOMED I TELL YOU! DOOOOOOOMED! Sad face!"

"FLARE! Don't give up yet! We still have a chance! Remember, Flare's Pizza Parlor is the best pizza shop in Equestria, right?" yelled Twilight.

"RIGHT! It's not over, till it's over!" cried Flare.

"That's the spirit, Flare!" cried Twilight.

"Let's do this thang!" cried Flare. Twilight and Flare gave eachother a high hoof, and went back to work.

Time went by, the Health Inspector was still unhappy, but the food was finally ready. Everypony came out holding two trays. Derpy was holding the tray for the royal couple.

"One ultimate pizza for Shining Armor and Cadance!" cried Derpy, then she tripped, and the tray landed perfectly on the table. Shining and Cadance clapped.

"Impressive, very impressive!" said Shining Armor.

"Yeah, it's not everyday your clumsiness gets lucky." said Cadance. Derpy smiled and let out a squee.

Everypony else gave the Health Inspector one of everything on the menu. The Health Inspector smiled and started eating the food.

"Wow, look at him, he's happy!" said Pinkie.

"I don't think the Health Inspectors actually eat the food." said Twilight.

"What makes ya say that?" asked AppleJack.

The Health Inspector starts choking on the food.

"SURPRISE FACE!" cried Flare. "Health Inspector choking! CODE RED! CODE RED!"

AppleJack ran behind the health inspector and started pounding on his stomach from behind him. Eventually he spit out the food.

"Ya okay, sir?" asked AppleJack.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY, I NEARLY DIED!" cried the Health Inspector. Then smoke started coming out of the kitchen, then the sprinklers that were hanging on the ceiling of the resturant activated, then all the food started getting soggy, and everypony became wet. The birds became wet too, and flew away. Fluttershy came out of the bathroom, then water started spilling out. Fluttershy walked out with a piece of toilet paper on her hoof.

"Uh, Flare? I'm sorry, but your toilets are in bad shape." said Fluttershy.

Then Engineer walked out of the bathroom. "Ah did all ah could. Ah don't understand the problem." he said.

"Why is there a fire in the kitchen?" asked Rainbow Dash. "I thought you fixed the oven?"

"Ah did ah thought." said Engineer.

"FIRE!" cried Pinkie, then she ran into the kitchen and started blowing on the fire that was on the oven.

Rainbow Dash ran into the room and used the fire extinguisher to put out the fire. The fire went out, but the shop was a complete wreck. Shining Armor and Cadnance just sat there, awkwardly. The Health Inspector got real mad and exploded.

"YOU CALL THIS THE BEST PIZZA JOINT IN EQUESTRIA?" cried Jones. "THAT WAS THE WORSE SERVICE I EVER HAD! Not to mention the poisoned food, appliances in bad shape, backed-up bathrooms, and the music was terrible!"

Sweetie Belle started tearing up, and ran into the kitchen crying. Fluttershy joined along, and the birds.

"How dare you, sir?" cried Rarity.

"HOW DARE I? HOW DARE YOU! MOST IMPORTANTLY, HOW DARE YOU, FLARE GUN!" cried Jones.

"And look at your crossed-eyed waitress over there. She tripped over, and almost spilled food all over the royal couple! And what kind of apron is that? SHOOP DA COOK? Pathetic! I order Flare's Pizza Parlor, SHUT DOWN FOREVER!" yelled Jones.

Everypony gasped in shock. "I'm outta here!" cried Jones, then he marched right out of the shop.

"Crying face." said Flare, as he started to tear up. "My career is over. I had no idea this place was in bad shape, or if I had bad music. It all seemed fine to me." Everypony started hugging Flare and comforting him.

"I'm sorry, Flare." said Twilight.

"Why you sorry? It wasn't your fault." said Flare.

"That was just a mean old health inspector!" said Rarity. "What does he know?"

"Besides, maybe this place won't shut down." said Rainbow Dash.

Then they heard racket outside. They all walked outside and saw what was going on. A pony was hammering an 'Out of Business' sign over the Flare's Pizza Shop sign, and a group of police ponies put yellow tape all over the shop.

"Ouch, that was fast." said Rainbow Dash.

"!" cried Flare. Shining Armor and Cadance walked outside and stood next to Flare. Shining Armor put his hoof on Flare's shoulder.

"It's okay, Flare. I'll try to talk to my aunt about this." said Shining Armor. Cadance hugged Flare.

"To be honest, that was the most amazing service we've ever had!" she said.

"Sniff." said Flare. "Really?"

"For certain!" said Cadance. "We couldn't ask for a better work of art, than the pizza! You are a great resturant manager Flare Gun."

"Sniff. Thanks, Cadance. Smiley face." said Flare.

"We better go, dear." said Shining Armor. Then they both walked into their carrage and it flew away. Flare stood up.

"Thanks for the help brahs." said Flare sadly. "Sniff. You all did a fantastic job. I couldn't ask for better friends than you guys. But this is it. No more Flare's Pizza Parlor. Crying face."

Everypony felt really bad.

"What are you gonna do now?" asked Lyra.

"I-D-K." said Flare. "I guess I'll have to accept the fact that I'm no condition in running a business."

"Don't let that stupid Health Inspector let you down, bro!" said Spike. "The pizza shop was a great achievement to all of Equestria! Don't let that nasty old colt tell you otherwise!"

"Thanks, brah. But that's not gonna reopen my shop, is it?" said Flare. "I'm going home... and I wanna be left alone. Thanks again, guys." Flare sadly walked back to his trailer. Everypony else sadly walked back to their homes.

Three days went by, and Spike walked over to Flare's house with Rainbow Dash. Spike knocked on the door.

"Hey, dude you home?" asked Spike. "We've got this really good prank for Cranky Doodle Donkey! Wanna join?"

Flare didn't respond. Not even his little eyeball camera on his door went online.

"C'mon Flare, you've been in that trailer for days, and never came out! C'mon, enjoy the bright sunshine!" said Rainbow Dash. "I got this awesome new trick that you've gotta see!"

Flare still didn't respond. Spike and Rainbow Dash just kept reasoning with Flare through the outside, but Flare still didn't respond.

"Okay, fine." said Rainbow Dash. "C'mon Spike."

"We can't give up on Flare now!" said Spike.

"He's still depressed on his store closing. We just need to accept it, and leave him alone." said Rainbow Dash. Spike looked down upsettingly.

Later on, Rainbow Dash and Spike came back to Flare's with Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie. Twilight knocked on the door.

"Flare, we need to talk." she said.

Flare activated his eyeball camera. "Go away!" he said.

"We thought we were your friends?" said Rainbow Dash.

"You are! I just want to be left alone right now, so if you don't mind..." said Flare.

Fluttershy started tearing up and looked at Flare's eyeball camera.

"P-please... Flare." said Fluttershy in a sad tone.

Flare was silent, but eventually he unlocked the door.

"This better be good!" he said.

Everypony went into the Lounge where Flare was playing his video games.

"So this is what you've been doing all this time?" asked Spike.

"No, I went to the bathroom, I got stuff to eat, I slept, I fed my fish." said Flare while he was playing his game.

"Flare, you have to go outside, you look terrible!" said Rainbow Dash.

"It makes me sad, that you're sad." said Pinkie.

"Sorry, I don't like making ponies sad face. But I can't help being sad face myself." said Flare.

"We're your friends, Flare. We'll do all we can to get you back up." said Twilight.

"Yeah, thanks, but no thanks, Light." said Flare.

"C'mon Flare. You gotta snap outta it!" said Spike going in front of Flare's face.

"Dude, you're blocking the way, I'm trying to fight this dragon! Nothing personal, buddy." said Flare.

"Get up on your feet, and dance to the beat, because it's time to get your shop nice and neat!" said Pinkie.

"Why?" asked Flare.

"We're gonna ask the Health Inspector to give you another chance!" said Pinkie.

Flare paused his game. "Look, it ain't easy. I haven't worked in days. And I think they're planning to demolish my shop." said Flare.

"DEMOLISH!" everypony yelled at the same time. "JINX!"

"Flare, we gotta stop that! You're shop doesn't deserve it!" cried Spike.

"I know, but the Health Inspector said it was a grease trap." said Flare.

"No he didn't." said Rainbow Dash.  
>"Well it sounded like he said it, with that attitude." said Flare.<p>

"C'mon Flare, we're going!" said Rainbow Dash, he grabbed Flare, but Flare was hanging onto his controller, and wouldn't let go.

"NOOOO!" whinned Flare. "NOOOO!"

"We're going to your shop, and that is that!" cried Rainbow Dash trying to carry Flare out, but Flare wouldn't let go of his controller.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" whinned Flare.

"You're unbelieveable!" said Rainbow Dash.

Spike chuckled evily. "I know of a way that'll get him to move." Spike started tickling Flare.

"LOLOLOLOL! Stop tickling me dum dum! Please stop tickling me, please!" Flare cried out in laughter. Then Flare let go of his controller, and Dash was carrying him out. "Holy Wizard of Feelings, I hate you guys! No not really, but PUT ME DOWN!"

Everypony walked over to Flare's Shop. AppleJack and Rarity were over there trying to tell the Demolition crew to stop.

"Ah'm tellin ya'll, STOP THE DECONSTRUCTION! This resturant is the best of the best!" cried AppleJack.

"It was the best of the best." said a demolition pony. "But now it's just a waste of space."

"Excuse me, but if you didn't know, this shop put smiles on many pony's faces, and I will not stand around while you take away a treasuing piece of Ponyville." said Rarity.

"Look, ladies." said the pony. "I'm getting paid to destroy this building. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

"I'LL MAY DOUBLE!" cried Rarity.

"Are you sure? I'm getting a thousand bits to destroy this building." said the pony.

"I'LL PAY YOU THREE THOUSAND!" cried Rarity.

"Three thousand? That's almost yer entire savings." said AppleJack.

"It's a sacarfice I'm willing to make!" said Rarity. "If we just had a chance to put this place back in shape, we'll show you that this place SHOULD NOT, I say SHOULD NOT get knocked down!" cried Rarity.

"LOL you sound, I say you sound like Foghorn Leghorn. ROFLMAO!" said Flare. "But, sniff. That was beautiful Rarity! But you don't have to do this."

"I must! For there are many ponies that'll become very upset if this was bound to happen!" cried Rarity.

Flare ran to Rarity and hugs her. "You're the best! I less then three you, Rare!" said Flare.

"Likewise, Flare. Likewise." said Rarity.

"What are you doing? I asked for this place to be wrecked down a half-hour ago!" cried Jones.

"Health Inspector Jones?" said Twilight.

"ANGRY FACE!" cried Flare.

"Don't go angry face with me, this place is a disgrace to pony kind and must be knocked down, ASAP!" said Jones.

"LISTEN YOU!" Rainbow Dash yelled in the Health Inspector's face. "This place is a fine dining resturant, with a beautiful atmosphere, and delicious food! YOU ON THE OTHER HAND ARE A DISGRACE TO HEALTH INSPECTORS EVERYWHERE!"

"I respect your opinion, miss, but the law is the law." said Jones. "I can't change my mind, what's done is done. You can't undo what's already been done. You can't..."

"Alright we get it already!" said Spike.

"Tear it down, I'll pay you five times the price." Jones said the demolition pony.

"WHAT?" cried the ponies.

"I'm sorry Flare, I don't have enough to double that." said Rarity.

"It's kay, sister. You tried your best. What's done is done he said. We can't undo it." said Flare.

The demolition pony started the wrecking ball, and started swinging it.

"WAIT!" cried Flare.

"Stop." the Health Inspector said to the demolition pony. "Now what?"

"May I have a chance to... say goodbye." asked Flare.

"For what? It's just a building! It doesn't have feelings!" said Jones.

"Jones, let him say good-bye." said the demolition pony.

"Fine, make it quick." said Jones.

Flare started tearing up and hugged the building.

"This is it, huh?" Flare started sadly. "After three months of hard work, and ratings that went to the roof, you're suddenly going to fall. I knew this wasn't gonna last forever. But I didn't know it would be this soon. Sniff. And to think, I was gonna expand you into Canterlot, but that's not gonna happen. Now the fresh new shop which made ponies very happy face... suddenly will go back to when before I moved into this old town."

"Hey this town isn't that old you know." said Rainbow Dash. Everypony shushed her.

"Crying face." said Flare. "And so this is the last day of Flare's Pizza Parlor. Nothing will ever replace you." The Mane 6, Spike, and the Demolition pony all had tears in their eyes, then Pinkie started crying real loud, and her tears came out of her eyes like a waterfall.

"Good-bye." said Flare. "Okay... do it."

"Finally! That was the worse speech I ever heard!" said Jones.

"Your face is the worse speech I ever heard!" Flare said to him an angry tone.

"That made zero sense." said Jones.

"You make zero sense an hour. OOOOOOH! Owned!" said Flare.

"Get this building tore down so I can go home and watch my soap." said Jones.

"I'm sorry." the Demolition pony said to Flare. Then he started the wrecking ball engines.

Flare hugged his friends. "I can't watch! Crying face!" Flare said looking away.

"Me neither." said Fluttershy.

"This is the type of destruction I don't like." said Rainbow Dash. They all started holding eachother real tight, the health inspector had an evil smile on his face, and the Demolition pony sadly swung the wrecking ball. Before the wrecking ball can hit the shop, it was stopped by unicorn magic.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" cried Princess Luna, alongside Shining Armor, Cadance, Engineer, Lyra, and Bon Bon.

"Princess Luna?" said Jones in shock.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" asked Flare. "Not that I mind, but this is a sad occation here."

"You shouldn't be sad anymore, Flare Gun." said Luna. "After all the nice stuff you done for me, even when I lost hope on having ponies like me, I owe you one. THAT HEALTH INSPECTOR IS AN IMPOSTER!"

"Ridiculous!" said Jones. "I'm Health Inspector Jones." Jones held out a badge.

"No you're not!" said Luna. "This is Health Inspector Jones."

Another pony in a trench coat came out behind Princess Luna.

"That's him! That's the pony that stole my badge!" cried the real Jones.

Two police ponies showed up and hoof cuffed him.

"That's right, this was a set up!" said the fake Jones. "My name is Chef Boorlie."

"More like Chef Poorlie. L-O-L!" teased Flare.

"Shut up!" cried Boorlie. "You have been stealing my business for three whole months!"

"Hey, the customers wanted to come over here. I didn't steal nothin." said Flare. "Except for a few chocolate chip cookies at Sugarcube Corner. Sorry Pinkie."

"That's okay, I don't mind, I do it all the time!" said Pinkie.

"I work at a pizza parlor in Canterlot. It's called Boorlie's Dining." explained Boorlie. "I sold pizzas over there for years. But then you showed up in Ponyville. Princesses Celestia and Luna say you have the best pizza in Equestria! Everypony started going to Ponyville to have your pizzas, instead of mine. I heard you also sold pastas, salads, sandwiches, I never sold that stuff. So I started losing business, so I had to think of something. I decided to disguise myself as a Health Inspector to so I can shut you down. I'm the one who broke your oven, and messed with the toilets in your bathrooms. I also shot pieces of bread crumbs at the bird's mouths so they'd sing off key. I also faked that choking when I ate your food. To tell the truth, it was delicious, but I didn't want that to blind my mission!"

"I apologize, brah." said Flare. "I didn't mean to steal your business. I just wanted to make ponies happy and sell them something really good. But I wasn't trying to steal anypony's business. I know not to sell sweet stuff, that's Sugarcube Corner's job, and for the apple stuff, that's Sweet Apple Acres! I never even heard of your pizza business. If I would've known, I would've just sold pastas."

"Yeah, well... I'm sure it wasn't all your fault." said Boorlie. "I'm sorry."

"I accept your apologee, my friend. Smiley face." said Flare with a smile.

"So you gonna let me go?" asked Flare.

"It's not up to me. Like you said, the law is the law, you can't change that." said Flare.

"YOU DUMB COLT! STEAL MY BUSINESS AND USE MY OWN LINES AGAINST ME! YOU'RE A FOOL FLARE GUN!" cried Boorliee as he was taken by the police to the police carrage. "WHEN I GET OUT, YOUR BUSINESS IS HISTORY! YOU HEAR ME? HISTORY!"

"Yes, brah! You're right! My business is history!" said Flare. Then everypony laughed. The next day came, Flare's Pizza Parlor was reopened, and had a Grand Re-Opening ribbon on the sign. Everypony in town was eating over there, even Shinning Armor and Cadance gave the place another chance. Flare walked over to Shining and Cadnace with the ultimate pizza.

"Ultimate pizza, take two, and action!" said Flare.

"Thank you, Flare!" said Shining. "This pizza looks delicious!"

"You know how Flare is, bro." said Twilight with her hoof around Flare. "Flare's his name, and pizza's his game."

"You got that right, Twiliee." said Shining Armor.

"Aunt Celestia was right! Best pizza in Equestria!" said Cadance.

"Flare we have Number seventeen's order ready!" cried Lyra.

"I got it!" said Derpy. Derpy put on her magnet gloves and carried the pizza, then she tripped and fell, but was still holding the pizza, because the tray was made of metal, and she had magnet gloves on. Derpy smiled. Sweetie Belle was singing on stage again, but this time she was singing 'Hot Pants' by Bobby Byrd.

"So, Flare Gun, did you learn anything in these past few days?" asked Luna.

"Yes I did, Luna!" said Flare. "Health Inspectors are real jerks! LOLOLOLOLOLOL!" Then they both started laughing, then the Mane 6 and everypony else was too.

Meanwhile at the Canterlot castle dungeon, Boorlie was in his cell all alone. A shadow appeared right outside his cell. Boorlie was startled by the shadow. "AAH!" he cried. Then he relieved himself. "Oh, it's only you boss."

"Boorlie, it seemed that you have failed your task." said a voice.

"I'm sorry! It was all Princess Luna! She found out about our plan!" said Boorlie.

"I give you a simple task to shut down the pizza parlor, and now you're trapped in a dungeon?!" said the voice, in an angry tone.

"Please let me out, boss! I promise I'll do better!" Boorlie begged.

"Umm... let me think... NO!" the voice yelled. "I was going to save your business, but your useless attempt has ended this partnership. Have fun in your new home." The voice laughed evilly, and sprayed a black dot with a big red 'S' on the dungeon wall, then threw the spray at Boorlie, and the shadow vanished.


	20. Chapter 20: Rainbow Crush

It was a very hot summer day in Ponyville, so Flare decided to head down to the town swimming pool. There were lots of ponies swimming in the pool, playing, diving, some were relaxing in the sun, and some were in the hot tub. Flare walks over to the entrance gate, opens it, and heads inside.

"Ah, what a beautiful hottastic, watertastic, diving boardastic, hot tubastic, beach ballastic, no coleslawastic, because I don't like cole slaw DAY!" said Flare. Then Flare puts his beach bag on the floor next to a lounge chair. Flare puts on his sunglasses, takes off his shoes and vest, puts sun block on his skin then lays down on the lounge chair eating salt and viniger potato chips. After he finishes eating, he walks over to the pool and feels the pool with his hoof. Then Flare shivers.

"Oooo! The water's cold!" said Flare. Then Flare takes off his sunglasses and puts on goggles. "But that ain't stoppin me from jumping in. Lion face. Watch my cannonball!" Then Flare takes out a beach ball. "I know this isn't a cannonball, but it's all I got." Then Flare smacks the beach ball and hits a pony named Shy Blaze's head.

"Hey watch it!" cried Shy Blaze.

"LOL it's just a beach ball, brah." said Flare.

"A beach ball what?" asked Shy Blaze.

"I take it that you're a concerned about something, my friend?" asked Flare in a squeaky voice.

"Are you gonna jump in, or just tell me stuff that doesn't make any sense what so ever?" asked Shy.

"Brahs and sistas, I give yooooooou... NOTHING! You lose! Good day sir! ROFL!" teased Flare.

"Uh... what are you..." asked Shy Blaze.

"I said good day, sir!" said Flare. Then he walks back to the lounge chair and eats more potato chips. When he finishes eating, he starts jogging back to the pool, but then the life guard blows their whistle. "No running on pool deck!" the life guard says, pointing to the sign.

"I wasn't running, I was jogging. There's a different you know." said Flare.

The life guard sighs. "Carry on." he says. Then Flare was just about to jump into the pool, however Twilight teleports in front of him.

"Surprise face!" cried Flare. "Why do you do that?"

"You know Flare, you shouldn't be swimming right after you eat, you need to wait a half hour or so." she said.

"Hi I'm Twilight, RULES RULES RULES along with WORDS WORDS WORDS!" said Flare.

"If you go into the pool right after you eat, you'll get sick." said Twilight.

Flare gave himself a facehoof. "Sigh. What can I do then? May I go into the hot tub?" he asked.

"Certainly!" said Twilight.

"Kay thanks, bye." said Flare. Then he ran from the grass area of the pool to the hot tub.

The lifeguard blew his whistle. "Okay, that was running. No running on the pool deck!" he yelled.

"I'm not running on the pool deck, I'm running in the grass area. LOL you're so silly." teased Flare. The lifeguard got grumpy and mumbled to himself.

Flare jumps into the hot tub, puts his hooves on the back of his head and relaxes. "Ah this is nice. Lion face." said Flare. "But the seat seems softer than I thought." Flare wiggles his behind in the hot tub. "And it seems hairy too. Hairy Potter. ROFL!"

Then bubbles popped out from behind Flare. A green pony named Keith noticed the bubbles. "Nice, dude." he said, then he hopped out of the hot tub.

"Forty-Five degree angle mouth face. That was not me." said Flare. Then Flare put his hoof under him and noticed what he was sitting on. He took out what he was sitting on and it was Rainbow Dash. "Oh hi Rainbow Dash. Smiley face."

Rainbow Dash was angry. "Next time, look before you leap." she yelled then whacked him in the face with her tail.

"Ouch. Sorry." said Flare.

"What's up Flare?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Gas prices, always." said Flare.

"Ooookay." said Rainbow Dash. "I mean what's going on?"

"All the light switches around the world." said Flare.

"I mean..." said Rainbow Dash.

"No you're not mean, Dashie. You're pretty nice." said Flare.

"Thank you Flare, but that's not what I mean." said Rainbow Dash.

"I told you, you're not mean... as I know of." said Flare.

"Hey Flare, can I ask you something?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You just did." said Flare. Rainbow Dash giggled.

"You know, you are pretty funny aren't you?" she asked.

"I'm not pretty funny, I'm handsome funny. Because I'm a colt, remember?" said Flare.

"I know what you're gonna say next." said Rainbow Dash in an annoyed tone.

"Oh yeah? What am I gonna say next?" said Flare mischieviously.

"LOL remember Dash?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"HA HA HA HA! Ex dee! Ex dee! I got you to say it! LOLOLOLOL! Got you!" teased Flare. Then Flare starts dancing. "Oh yeah, I got Rainbow to say it, I got Rainbow to say it!" he sang.

Rainbow Dash giggles. "Yeah, you got me Flare. You sure got me." she said.

"Hm... this hot tub lacks bubbles. Is the tub even working?" asked Flare. Then the hot tub bubbles appeared. "Oh there we go. So what did you want to ask me Dash?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you if you ever found your special somepony?" she asked.

"Why you askin? Want me to be yours? ROFL!" teased Flare.

Rainbow Dash blushed. "No. Nothing personal Flare. Just... no." she said with a squee.

"I never found my special somepony yet. There's a couple I like, but it's best I remain single when I can. Winkey face. If you're in a relationship, you have to give them special attention." said Flare. "Me? I'm not ready for that kind of attention yet. I have mares that are friends, but no marefriends yet if ya catch my drift."

"I hear you loud and clear Flare, and I totally understand." said Dash.

"What about you Dash? Have you found your special somepony yet?" asked Flare.

Rainbow Dash became silent, then bursted to tears.

"Whoa, Dash! Why the tears?" asked Flare.

Rainbow Dash sniffled and said, "Nothing. Nopony."

"C'mon Dash tell your ol buddy. You can trust me, right?" said Flare with a squee.

"It's not you Flare." said Dash holding Flare's shoulder. "I just... I just don't want to talk about it."

"I ain't forcing ya." said Flare.

"Well I suppose... I could tell ya." said Dash.

"No, no, it's cool. I know you don't want to talk about it." said Flare.

"Yeah you're right I won't talk about it." said Dash.

"Good girl." said Flare patting her on the head. Then Dash takes out a video camera.

"Instead I'm gonna show you a video about it." said Dash.

"Oh... okay." said Flare.

Then Rainbow Dash turned on the video camera and showed Flare the video of her and Gilda in flight school.

"Who's the bird?" asked Flare.

"She's not a bird, she's a griffin. My old friend from flight school. Her name is Gilda." said Dash.

"LOLOLOLOLOL! If her name is Gilda, then shouldn't she be a fish? If she's a griffin, then it should be Featherda. ROFLMAO!" teased Flare.

Rainbow Dash laughed. "Here is us at school. You know the Wonderbolts right?"

"Yeah. They preform at every Nashorse race. I met Spitfire personally when they played at Mareami!" said Flare.

"Well Soarin, one of the Wonderbolts, before he was a Wonderbolt, he was a coach in high flight school." explained Dash.

"Alright students!" said Soarin in the video. "Today I'm timing each of you to see how fast you can go. You must start here, and fly all the way to the Cloud Factory, and back. No cheating, because my partner is over there at the checkpoint. Up first, we have..." then Rainbow Dash fast forwards the video.

"Hey I was enjoying it." complained Flare.

"Sorry, I just want to skip to my point." said Dash. Then Rainbow Dash plays the video after two ponies had their turn.

"Well done Cloud Chaser! Well done Flitter! Well done everypony!" said Soarin. "We have two more ponies, up first... Blaze Goldheart."

The video showed a gray pegaus pony with a red and blond mane and tail, walking towards the starting line.

"And there he was." said Dash. The video showed Dash with big eye pupils and a big smile as she saw Blaze go towards the starting line. "I've been childhood friends with him, but I never got the chance to tell him how I felt."

"LOL! And I thought Fluttershy was the shy one!" teased Flare.

"Shut up!" said Dash playfully. "So there he was. He was the most handsome colt I ever met!"

"Was?" asked Flare.

"I mean still is." said Dash.

"Alright Blaze, show me what you got!" said Soarin. Blaze went into his position pose and mischieviously looked straight ahead.

"I'm ready, Mr. Soarin!" said Blaze.

"Ready, set, GO!" cried Soarin starting his stopwatch. Blaze went in full speed to the Cloud Factory, spun around it, then flew back to the school. While he was on his way there, he cried a big roar and a ring of fire spreaded out of his body, then a fire pheonix appeared crying a big screech then disappeared. Blaze finally arrived at the school. Everypony, including Rainbow Dash was cheering.

"Hmph. Big deal." said Gilda.

"Wow! 15 seconds!" said Soarin in surprise. "A new record! Well done, Mr. Goldheart! Up next, Rainbow Dash!"

"Go get 'em tiger!" said Gilda, giving Dash a bro hoof (or sister hoof).

"No problemo, sister!" said Dash mischieviously walking to the starting line.

"Good luck." Blaze said to Dash. "You're gonna need it."

Rainbow Dash blushed and got in position. "On your mark! Get set! NOT GO! NOT GO! GO!" cried Soarin starting his stopwatch. Rainbow Dash flew in full speed to the cloud factory, and dashed right back to the school, leaving a Sonic Rainboom behind her.

"WOW! This is amazing!" cried Soarin. "10 seconds flat! You certainly made this 20% cooler, Rainbow Dash!"

"Thanks Mr. Soarin!" said Dash. Then Rainbow Dash walked back to Gilda.

"Smooth move, dudet!" said Gilda. "You seem parshed. Let's go grab a bite."

"Right behind ya, Gilda!" said Rainbow Dash. So they both walked to the lunch room.

"Where did you get all this recording from anyway?" asked Flare. "Who recorded it?"

"Derpy." said Rainbow Dash. Gilda and Rainbow Dash in the video were carrying their lunches to the table. Gilda then tripped over Cloud Kicker without anypony noticing.

"What you lookin at, stupid?" Gilda asked Derpy in a mean tone.

"Rainbow Dash told me to record her today." said Derpy.

"There's nothing even to record!" yelled Gilda.

"You'll never know." said Derpy.

"Hey Dasher, and Flitter!" Rainbow Dash on the video said to them. Then Gilda came up to them and roared in their faces. Then then Cloud Chaser and Flitter cried and ran away.

"LOL what?" said Flare.

"Gilda, why did you do that?" asked Rainbow Dash in the video.

"Sorry, I was actually seeing how effective my roar is, I was only playing. I'll go apologize to them." said Gilda as she walked out of the lunch room.

"Oh that Gilda." said Rainbow Dash with a laugh.

Blaze Goldheart appears and laughs along with her. "Yeah, I agree. Somethings just never change around here." he said to her.

Rainbow Dash blushed, "Oh... hi." she said.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash!" said Blaze. "Sweet moves out there! You certainly are the best flyer in the school!"

Rainbow giggled. "Thanks, Blaze." she said.

"Hey listen, if you want, you wanna go for a race to Ponyville with Gilda?" asked Blaze.

"Sounds awesome!" said Dash. "When would you want to that?"

"Right after school!" said Blaze. "Meet ya out front!" Blaze winked at Dash and walked out of the lunch room. Rainbow Dash sighed and just stared at him as he left.

"LOL! Rainbow Dash and Blaze sittin in a tree. K-I-C-K-I-N-G! ROFLMAO!" teased Flare.

"We're 'kicking' in the tree?" asked Rainbow Dash concerned.

"Yeah, kicking kisses in eachother's faces. LOLOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare.

"I... I don't get it." said Rainbow Dash.

"Nevermind, just continue." said Flare.

"Okay, so we decided to have a flight course. We raced all the way to Canterlot and back." said Rainbow Dash showing the video of Rainbow Dash, Gilda, and Blaze going from Canterlot and back.

"Good luck you two. You'll need it!" said Blaze.

"We don't need luck, right Dash?" said Gilda.

"You got it!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Ready... set... GO!" cried Blaze, then they started the race. Blaze and Dash were flying side by side. Of course Gilda tried to cheat, but they didn't let her. There was a little pushing from her, but Blaze and Dash supported eachother, then they back fired on her. Eventually, the three of them tied to the finish line.

"I won, I'm the best!" said Gilda.

"No way, that was me!" said Rainbow Dash in the video.

"I'm perfectly certain it was me." said Blaze.

"No it was me!" said Derpy holding the camera.

"You weren't even part of the race Derpy." said Blaze.

"Why you still recording?" asked Gilda.

"Remind you of anypony, Flare? Anypony that used the camera too much... like during the wedding?" Rainbow Dash asked Flare.

"Negetive." said Flare.

"We should totally do this again! That was so awesome!" said Rainbow Dash in the video.

"Yeah totally! Well I'm gonna head home to get some grub. I'll catch you two on the flip side!" said Gilda. Then she flies away.

"Oh that Gilda, huh Rainbow?" asked Blaze.

"You got it Blaze!" said Rainbow Dash. "Just look at that sunset!"

"Yeah, it sure is beautiful, isn't it?" said Blaze. The two of them sat down with eachother on the cliffside and watched the sun go down.

"You're amazing, Blaze! You're a great friend! We're gonna be graduating soon, you know?" said Rainbow Dash leaning her head on Blaze.

"I know. You're amazing too. You're my most bestest friend in the whole world!" said Blaze. "But... I can't stay."

"Why not?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Because... you see... I keep getting picked on, and put down by everypony, because of my... secret. You and Gilda are pretty much the only ones who understand me." said Blaze. "Well Gilda just isn't afraid of me, but I don't think she likes me much. You're pretty much my only friend." Blaze started getting tears in his eyes. Rainbow Dash did the same, then he hugged him.

"Please don't go." said Rainbow Dash.

"I have to. I won't forget you though." said Blaze. Rainbow Dash started to cry and hugged Blaze tight. "Goodbye, Rainbow." He kissed her on the head and flew off.

"Alright I'm stopping the video there!" said Rainbow Dash turning off the recording. Then she covered her eyes.

"Oh what? Oh you lost me. What happened?" asked Flare.

Rainbow Dash glared at Flare with tears on her eyes. "J-K, J-K! I heard the whole thing, no need to be a baby about it." said Flare.

Rainbow Dash calmed down. "It's okay, Flare." she said. "I just... I just wish he was back. Blaze Goldheart. I miss him so." Rainbow Dash started to cry. Then Flare hugged her.

"There there, sister. There there." said Flare. "Smiley face. No need to get all upset about it. Why don't we go visit him?"

"But I don't know where he went." said Rainbow Dash.

"Hmm... what about-" Flare said but got interupted.

"I'm sorry I started this subject." said Rainbow Dash, then she jumps out of the hot tub. "He left me alone, he moved on, he doesn't care about me!"

"Of course he does!" said Flare.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" asked Rainbow Dash in an angry tone.

"Look. Blaze might have alot of junk on his plate. He'll be back, and he'll see you again!" said Flare.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." said Rainbow Dash. "I'm going home. See ya later, Flare." Rainbow Dash flies away. Flare just watched her fly away, then looked down feeling bad. Twilight teleports behind Flare.

"You know Flare-" said Twilight.

"AAH!" Flare cried. "Quit doing that! Why can't you walk like everypony else?"

"Flare, if you want to do something to help Rainbow Dash, you should try to get in contact with Blaze Goldheart." she said.

"Why ask me? You're the one with the ideas, dum dum!" asked Flare.

"I know, but I help ponies out all the time!" said Twilight with a smile. "Maybe you should have a turn."

"But I'm not even part of the Harmony of Elements, or whatever it's called." said Flare.

Twilight put her hoof on Flare's shoulder. "You don't have to be a part of the Elements of Harmony to be a good friend." she said.

"Alright, Light. Alright." said Flare. "But how am I gonna get in contact with him?"

"Meet me in the library." said Twilight, then she teleports away.

"WAIT! Take me with you!" cried Flare. "I gotta learn that spell."

Some time later, Flare went to Twilight's library. He knocked on her door, and Spike opened it.

"AAAH! DRAGON!" cried Flare.

"AAAH! SOME WEIRD PONY I PLAY VIDEO GAMES WITH!" cried Spike.

"Twilight? There's a baby dragon in your house!" cried Flare.

"Twilight? There's some hielierious unicorn talking smack about me!" cried Spike.

Flare playfully smacks Spike in the face. "I don't talk smack! I do smack, brah!" said Flare.

"Twilight's in the other room." said Spike.

"You don't say?" Flare said sarcasticly. Flare starts walking over to the other room where Twilight is, but he sees a blue oval on the ground that looks like a portal from the game Portal. "Looks like Twilight is developing the use of portals!"

"Yeah. She says she likes that game so much once you showed her it, she decided to make one of her own using her magic." said Spike.

"Really? Wow looks amazing!" said Flare. He puts his hoof inside the portal, and he looks up and sees the orange portal where his hoof is sticking out. "Wow! It really works! Leet!"

"Try jumping in!" said Spike mischieviously while elbowing Flare.

"No, then I'm gonna be falling from that portal up there right into this portal infinite times." said Flare. "I played the game, I'm not stupid brah."

So Flare jumps over the portal and is just about to open the door, when Twilight teleports in front of him. "Hello, Flare!" she said.

"SURPRISE FACE!" cried Flare. Then he lost his balance and fell through the portal behind him, but because the exit portal was right over the entrance portal, he just kept falling infinite times. Twilight and Spike just stand there, watching Flare travel through space time.

"I guess I should stop doing that, huh?" asked Twilight.

"You think?" said Spike sarcasticly. "Why do you have to be so lazy?"

"Well, sorry. I thought it would let me travel to places faster." said Twilight.

"That's called lazyness. Maybe you should stick with walking, Twilight." said Spike.

"Agreed." said Twilight. Then she uses her magic to close the entrance portal. Flare falls through the exit portal for the last time and falls splat on the ground. Flare puts his head up spinning his head, while his eyes move in a circles, with stars spinning around his head. "Sorry about that, Flare."

"No worries, sister. How about we go to Didney Worl?" asked Flare acting dopey. Then his head falls back on the floor.

Flare was hurt too much so Twilight got him to sit down on a chair, and she put an ice pack on his head.

"I am so sorry, Flare!" said Twilight. "I didn't know what game over me."

"Don't worry about it. Just tell me how to contact or find Blaze Goldheart." said Flare.

"Alright." said Twilight. Twilight goes through her books trying to find a way.

"I thought when you called me here you already knew." said Flare.

"Look I actually wanted your help, but since you're hurt, I'll do it myself." said Twilight.

"No it's kay. I'll do it." said Flare getting up from his chair.

"Are you sure?" asked Twilight.

"I'm all healed! Lion face." said Flare.

"Alright if that's what you want." said Twilight.

"I done alot for this town! I introduced video games!" said Flare.

"Arcade games were already here though." said Twilight.

"Not the XBOX or the Playstation!" said Flare. "If it weren't for me, there would be no interwebs either!"

"Your trailer actually is the only building in town that has that." said Twilight.

"The interwebs are like phones! You have phones right?" asked Flare.

"Yeah we have phones. Not those high-tech cell phones you use though." said Twilight.

"You see, that's why Mareami is so cool! It has everything, sister!" said Flare.

"I'll take your world for it. Now are you gonna help or not?" asked Twilight.

"What do you think I'm doing?" asked Flare, taking and looking through the books.

"Why don't you use your horn, like me?" asked Twilight with a smile, and using her magic to look through the books.

Flare throws a book at Twilight's face, causing her magic to stop and the books fall. "YOU... use your horn! ME... I'm using my hooves! Your horn won't always be there for you, you know." said Flare, still looking through the books.

"Was throwing a book at me really necessary?" asked Twilight.

"Yes." said Flare. "Mischievious lion face." So Flare and Twilight kept looking through her books until a few hours later. Spike goes up to them to check on things while he's eating a burger.

"Find what you guys were looking for?" asked Spike.

"Not yet. We've been looking for... how long have we been looking, Flare?" asked Twilight.

Flare checks his phone for the time. "Four hours." he said.

"Four hours." said Twilight.

"I just said four hours, you don't need to repeat it!" complained Flare.

"Spike? What are you eating?" asked Twilight.

"A burger." said Spike.  
>"I thought you were a vegetarian like us ponies?" asked Twilight.<p>

"I am. It's a veggie burger." said Spike.

"Where did you get that anyway?" asked Twilight.

"From the new barbecue joint across from Flare's Shop." said Spike.

"A B-B-Q joint trying to steal my business?" cried Flare in anger.

"I don't think they're trying to steal your business, dude." said Spike.

"Oh sure, take their side!" complained Flare.

"I'm not taking their side, I just..." said Spike, but got interupted by Flare.

"Not another word! I'm gonna have a chat with them!" said Flare in an angry tone, marching out of Twilight's library. Twilight and Spike just watched Flare leave.

"I guess I'm researching by myself after all." complained Twilight.

"Yeah good luck with that." said Spike walking away. Twilight gives out a sigh and shakes her head.

Flare marches over to the BBQ joint across from his pizza shop.

"Porker's Veggie Grill?" asked Flare. "Oh now he's asking for it! Angry face!" Flare marches inside and up to the cashier.

"Welcome to Porker's Veggie Grill! How many I help you?" asked the cashier.

"SON I have something to say!" cried Flare.

"What?" asked the cashier in a scared tone as Flare was breathing heavily on his face. Then Flare smiled. "I would like to try one of your tree ribs, with some hay fries on the side, dunked in ranch dressing, some garlic bread, and a sweet iced tea."

"That'll be 12 bits." said the cashier. Flare gives the cashier 15 bits.

"Keep the change!" said Flare. "A little welcoming gift for my new neighbor. Winkey face."

"Have a nice evening, sir." said the cashier, giving Flare his food.  
>"You too! You too!" said Flare. Then he walks over to a table and starts eating his food. "Delish! It's been a while since I had B-B-Q."<p>

Eventually, the Wonderbolts flew down and walked inside the shop. Flare noticed them while he was eating.

"Oh look! It's the Wonderbolts! Rainbow Dash's favorite group!" said Flare. "I should give her a call." Flare takes out his cell phone and starts dialing her number.

Back at Rainbow Dash's place, Rainbow Dash is weeping on her pillow, then her phone starts ringing. Rainbow starts to calm down, blow her nose, then she answers the phone.

"Hello?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow! You'll never guess who's here at the Porker's BBQ!" said Flare.

"I don't care, Flare." said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh you rhymed!" said Flare.

"Look, I'm not in the mood right now, okay?" said Rainbow Dash.

"But you don't understand! It's the Won..." said Flare, but then Rainbow Dash interupted.

"I don't care right now. I'm sorry, but I'm a little too busy. Good-bye, Flare." said Rainbow Dash.

"WAIT! Rainbow Dash, it's the..." before Flare could finish, Rainbow Dash hangs up her phone and continues to cry.

Flare's called ended, then Flare looked down in an upsetting way. "Sad face." he said.

"Say, don't I know you from somewhere?" asked Spitfire, one of the wonderbolts.

"I think we met at the Nashorse race in Mareami, right?" asked Flare.

Spitfire smiled. "That's right! You were that pony with the laser horn, right?"  
>"Right, right, right! LOL!" said Flare.<p>

"Nice to see you again! May I eat with you?" asked Spitfire.

"Well don't think I'm one of those fans that go, 'AAAAH IT'S THE WONDERBOLTS! May I have your autograph? How do you fly so fast? Oh you're so cool! May we have a picture?'" said Flare in a squeaky voice and a eyelashes that popped out of his eyes while he talked.

Spitfire giggled. "Yeah I know you're not like that." she said.

"You guys are my friend Rainbow Dash's favorite flight group. She's always wanted to join you." said Flare.

"I know. Maybe someday." said Spitfire sitting down across from Flare, eating her food.

"I heard this place just opened not too long ago." said Flare.

"Yeah I wanted to try it out." said Spitfire.

"Have you ever ate at my shop?" asked Flare.

"Flare's Pizza Parlor right? Yeah I ate there before, but you weren't there." said Spitfire.

Flare laughed. "I guess I was either with friends, or doing leet stuff. Living in Ponyville changed my life, sister!" he said.

"So I hear." said Spitfire.

"I called Rainbow Dash, but she was in too much of a bad mood to come over and see you guys." said Flare.

"Aw, what happened?" asked Spitfire.

"Well... there's this pony she liked back in high school." explained Flare. "They were both the best flyers in the school. But... he left her."

"That's sad. Soarin worked at that school by the time Rainbow Dash was in high school." said Spitfire.

"Now how is Soarin working at that school sad?" asked Flare.

"I meant when Rainbow Dash and her coltfriend went their seperate ways." said Spitfire.

"LOL I know!" said Flare. "But they weren't going out, they were just best friends. Rainbow Dash didn't realize how much she missed him after she mentioned him after we were talking about special someponies."  
>"You have a special somepony?" asked Spitfire.<p>

"Nope. Why, you wanna go out? Winkey face." asked Flare.

Spitfire blushed and giggled. "But I don't know you well!"

"LOL I know." said Flare. "I was messing around, I'm not ready for the dating world yet."

"Oh, okay." said Spitfire. "Who's this friend of Dash anyway?"

"Blaze Goldheart." said Flare.

Spitfire spitted out her drink when she heard that. "Blaze Goldheart?" cried Spitfire. Then she saw tea all over Flare after she spit it out on him. Flare made a glare at Spitfire. Spitfire squeed with embarrassment. Flare wiped his face off.

"So you heard of Blaze?" asked Flare.

"Yeah he just joined the Wonderbolts last week." said Spitfire.

"You're bluffing." said Flare.

"No I'm not." said Spitfire.

"Seriously?" asked Flare.

"Yes." said Spitfire.

"Like seriously actually?" asked Flare.

"Yes!" said Spitfire in a louder tone.

"Like seriously seriously with the actually actually?" asked Flare.

"YES!" yelled Spitfire. "How many times do I have to say that?"  
>"LOL I'm just messing with you, sister! Come on! Put a grin on your face! That was funny! Ex dee! Ex dee!" said Flare.<p>

Then Spitfire giggled. "You really are funny. We should hang again." she said.

"First thing's first!" said Flare. "Where is Blaze right now?"

"He's at our camp at Cloudsdale." said Spitfire.

"Alright, then after dinner I'll go to Cloudsdale." said Flare.

"But you're a unicorn." said Spitfire.

"Your point?" asked Flare.

"At Cloudsdale you need to be a pegasus." said Spitfire.

"Your point?" asked Flare.

"Because earth ponies and unicorns can't even get up there without a way up there. You need wings, or something." said Spitfire.

"Your point?" asked Flare.

"Besides, Cloudsdale is a cloud city." said Spitfire.

"Hey! Just like Star Wars!" said Flare.

"If you set foot on the city, you'll just fall right through the clouds." said Spitfire.

"Your point?" asked Flare.

"What's your point?" asked Spitfire with an evil look.

Flare points at Spitfire. "This Spitty, this is my point."

Spitfire laughs again. "You crack me up Flare!" cried Spitfire.

"Whoa, I'm not trying to break you." said Flare.

"Huh?" asked Spitfire.

"What?" asked Flare.

"What did you say?" asked Spitfire.

"What did YOU say?" asked Flare.

Spitfire just stares at Flare. "Nevermind." she said.

So they both finish their dinners and set off into the dusk sky. Spitfire holds Flare as they are flying.

"I believe I can fly!" Flare sang. "You know what, Spitfire? What if I was a pegasus instead of a unicorn? NO, wait! I like being a unicorn."

Spitfire lands in the city still holding Flare. "You can let go now." said Flare.

"Okay." said Spitfire letting go of Flare. Flare goes right through the cloud and starts falling. Flare was screamming as he was falling, but then gets rescued by Spitfire. "I guess you need a helping hoof after all." she said with a wink.  
>"For sure." said Flare. Spitfire flies herself and Flare back to the city and into their camp site. "Welcome to the Wonderbolts camp site!" she said.<p>

"Wow! Look at all these Wonderbolts! Which one is Blaze?" asked Flare.

"I dunno." said Spitfire. "We'll have to find him using a megaphone."

"I have one in handy." said Soarin. He turns on the megaphone and speaks through it. "Excuse me? Wonderbolts? May I have your attention please?" All the wonderbolts got their attention to Soarin. "Alright, I'm looking for Blaze Goldheart. There's a pony here to see you. I repeat, Blaze Goldheart. There's a pony here to see you!"

"That pony's got a name you know." said Flare.

"I dunno your name." said Soarin. Then he flew away.

A gray pony with a curly and wavely red and yellow mane and tail, wearing a wonderbolt's outfit walked over to Spitfire and Flare.

"Captain Spitfire." said Blaze as he salutes. "How can I help you?"  
>"This pony wishes to speak with you." said Spitfire.<p>

"Okay. Who are you?" asked Blaze.

"Flare's the name, and video is my game. Lion face." said Flare.

"Oooookay." said Blaze. "Nice to meet you Flare, my name is Blaze Goldheart."

"Yeah I know who you are." said Flare.

"Excuse me, Spitfire? Can the two of us talk down at earth?" asked Blaze.

"We are in Earth, remember?" said Flare.

"I meant down to the soil." said Blaze.

"Sure thing!" said Spitfire. Then Spitfire and Blaze fly down to earth, near Ponyville lake. Spitfire let's go of Flare.

"Thanks for everything, Spitty!" said Flare. "Hope to see you again soon!"

"Bye Flare." said Spitfire, then she flies away.

"Alright dude, seriously." said Blaze. "What's going on? How do you know who I am?"

"My friend told me about you. You seem like a leet pony dude!" said Flare.

"Thanks, but seriously what's going on? Who's this friend of yours?" asked Blaze.

"Rainbow Dash." said Flare.

Blaze froze for a second, then looked down sad. "Rainbow Dash." he said to himself. "The only pony that truly understood me." Blaze walked over to the lake and looked down at it. "Rainbow Dash and I were best friends in high school."

"So I heard." said Flare.

"I had a secret that I wanted nopony to know about. It wasn't long until Rainbow Dash knew my secret. Everypony else that wasn't in my family that knew my secret started to avoid me, all hated me, threw trash at me. Rainbow Dash was the only one who actually accepted me!" Blaze started tearing up while looking in the water. A drop landed in the water. "So I decided to leave Equestria with my family."

"Wow..." said Flare.

"Pretty sad, huh Flare?" asked Blaze.

"Huh? Oh sorry I wasn't listening, I just saw a lady bug wrestle a wasp to the ground. GO LADY BUG!" said Flare.

Blaze gave out a sigh and shook his head. "Why do I even bother? Is Rainbow Dash around? I've been looking all around Cloudsdale for her, but... I couldn't find her at all." he said.

"Oh she doesn't live in Cloudsdale anymore, brah." said Flare. "She lives here in Ponyville. She's our new main weather mare. She moves the clouds around and everything! She has her awesome sonic rainboom tricks, and and and her spins and twirls, and and and her awesome rainbow trail while she does the tricks, and and and..."

"Okay I get it." said Blaze. "Where is she. Please take me to her!"

"Can you carry a 190 pound unicorn pony?" asked Flare.

"Oh do I have to carry you? I think I'll pass, dude." asked Blaze.

"Do you want to see Rainbow Dash or not?" asked Flare.

Blaze let out a sigh. "Okay Flare. Take me to Rainbow Dash." he said picking up Flare.

"Okay first you have to go up." said Flare.

"Noooo, really?" said Blaze sarcasticly.

So Blaze flies Flare through the sky trying to find Rainbow Dash's house. Flare gives Blaze directions of where it is, then eventually they find it.

"Okay, you see that house over there?" asked Flare.

"The one on the cloud?" asked Blaze.

"No the one on my head." teased Flare. "Of course the one on the cloud! That's Rainbow Dash's house." Blaze lands on the cloud still carrying Flare. "Look just let me get Dash's attention. Then when she sees you and wants to talk to you, you can set me down so you two can have a little... private time. Winkey face." said Flare.

"Alright Flare." said Blaze.

"RAINBOW DASH HELP! FLUTTERSHY'S IN TROUBLE!" cried Flare.

"Seriously? I didn't think you'd mean it like that." said Blaze.

Rainbow Dash dashes out of her house. "Where is she Flare? What's happened to her?" she asked. Rainbow Dash notices Blaze.

"B-Blaze?" said Rainbow Dash in shock. "Is that you?"

"Rainbow Dash?" said Blaze in a shock. Blaze then accidently let go of Flare and he started falling. Blaze wasn't paying attention though, he was too shock into seeing Rainbow Dash again.

Flare smashed into the ground. "I'm okay!" he yelled.

Rainbow Dash hugged Blaze real tight and started crying again. "I'm so happy you're back! I waited for you for a long time! Wishing for you to come back and race along side me again!"

"I'm sorry Rainbow." said Blaze. "I had to get away from it all. All the hate and all the teasing, I couldn't live to know about everypony knowing my secret."

"I'm sorry, Blaze." said Rainbow Dash. "It was my fault. I should've been there for you."

"No, you belong here." said Blaze.

"Why did you come back?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Before I left Ponyville, I went to see you one last time at your house." Blaze started. "I wanted to say good-bye to you, and... tell you how I really feel, but... you were really upset. You kept yelling, 'Blaze don't leave, I love you!' That's when I realized you actually loved me back. I didn't want to say good-bye to you, because... it would be too hard. So I just blew a kiss and flew off, and never looked back. I left town and saw my family one last time. I left and didn't come back until many years later. While I was living in exile..."

"Flare? May I ask ya somethin?" asked Apple Bloom. Flare was in a bedroom, reading a story to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Is this story true?"  
>"Well the story is sort of true." said Flare. "Blaze actually ran away from home when he was a foal, like 6 or 7."<br>"You said this story was true!" cried Scootaloo.

"Well not 100%. Most of it is true, my parts." said Flare. "I actually wanted to put alot of drama in it. So I said Blaze ran away from home in high school. He actually came back in high school, but this shows more drama! Lion face."

"Tell us the true story." said Sweetie Belle.

"Alright you wanna hear the true story? I'll give you girls the true story!" said Flare. "It was all true until Rainbow Dash started crying after I said the special somepony part. She actually told me the story, not a recording. I thought it would be interesting if it was a recording. The Twilight scene was also true, and the Porker's BBQ was also true when I saw Spitfire. So she took me to her camp where I met Blaze, then when Blaze was talking to me on Earth, he didn't want to see Rainbow Dash. He was too afraid for me to know his secret. But I took him to Rainbow Dash's place and the secret was revealed."

"What was the secret?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Not telling, I swore not to tell anypony."

"Pleeeease?" the Crusaders said with kitten eyes.

"Sigh. You promise not to tell anypony?" asked Flare.

"We promise." the Crusaders said sweetly.

"Pinkie promise?" asked Flare.

"Cross our hearts, hope to fly, stick a cupcake..." before the crusaders could finish, Flare stuck a cupcake on Apple Bloom's and Sweetie Belle's eyes, then he puts a donut on Scootaloo's eye.

"Sorry Scoots, I only had two cupcakes. So I gave you a donut." said Flare.  
>"Fine. Now tell us the secret!" said Scootaloo.<p>

"Alright. So Blaze and I went to Rainbow Dash's house." said Flare. Blaze flies over to Rainbow Dash's house while holding Flare.

"Look just let me get Dash's attention. Then when she sees you and wants to talk to you, you can set me down so you two can have a little... private time. Winkey face." said Flare.

"Uhh... Flare, I don't know about this." said Blaze.

"RAINBOW DASH HELP! FLUTTERSHY'S IN TROUBLE!" cried Flare.

"Seriously? I didn't think you'd mean it like that." said Blaze.

Rainbow Dash dashes out of her house. "Where is she Flare? What's happened to her?" she asked. Rainbow Dash notices Blaze. Rainbow Dash gets nervous. "Oh... hi Blaze! Hey you're back!" Rainbow Dash says sarcasticly like she's hiding something.

"Hey Rainbow Dash! I didn't know I left long." said Blaze in a nervous tone.

"Don't be silly! You were gone since high school! I missed you so much." said Rainbow Dash.

"Are you guys hiding something?" asked Flare.

"No of course not, Flare! Why you think that?" asked Rainbow Dash. Flare gives Rainbow Dash a look.

"Forty five degree angle mouth face. I maybe dumb, but I'm not stupid." said Flare.

Rainbow Dash and Blaze both gave out a sigh. The three of them flew to the ground under Dash's house.

"Okay Flare. I'll tell you the truth." said Dash. "You see, my friends don't even know this. Nopony except our families, and the princesses of course know this. Me and Blaze are... secretly married."

"Oh that's cool, I thought you said-WHAAAAAAT?" said Flare in shock.

"It's true." said Blaze. "The truth is, I actually ran away when I was a foal. I came back to Rainbow Dash during high school. We fell in love, but we didn't want anypony to know we were married."

"Your point?" asked Flare.

"Because our friends would think I'm too young to be married, and almost everypony knows Blaze's secret. Blaze also has enemies out there." said Dash.

"Your point?" asked Flare.

"If my foes found out that I'm married to Rainbow Dash, they would do awful stuff to her, and foalnap her." said Blaze.

"Your point?" asked Flare.

"And if everypony knew I married Blaze, they might run him out of town." said Dash.

"Your point?" asked Flare.

"What's your point Flare?" asked Blaze.

Flare points to Blaze. "This. This is my point." he said.

"And that Crusaders, is Dash's secret." he said after he finishes the story to the crusaders.

"Rainbow Dash is married?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"But nopony knows." said Flare. "So don't tell anypony! If she finds out I told you, I'm dead."

"Ya can trust us, Flare!" said Apple Bloom.

"So when did this happen?" asked Scootaloo.

"This happened today actually. They also said if Dash's friends found out that she married him and didn't invite them, they may hate her. That's what she said, I don't think it's true. But they said they wanna keep it a secret for the time being." said Flare. "Well it's time to catch some Z's. I have to go catch my P's! Night Crusaders!"

"Night, Flare!" said the Crusaders. Flare runs out of the room and heads into the restroom.

Later that night, Flare walks over to his Pizza Shop and sees Rainbow Dash and Blaze eating there.

"So you guys enjoying your dinner date?" asked Flare.

"Yep! This pizza is delicious, why haven't I eaten here before?" asked Blaze.

"Because you were too stupid to realize who has the best pizza in all of Equestria. LOL!" teased Flare.

"So you haven't told anypony about our... secret?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Nope, nope, nope!" said Flare.

"Thanks for treating us to dinner Flare." said Blaze. "It's hard going out to dinner for me these days with Rainbow Dash."

"Look nopony cares if you're married." said Flare. "Why keep it a secret? Everypony would still less then three you."

Blaze and Rainbow look at eachother then come out with an answer, "Nah." they both said.


	21. Chapter 21: Oh Baby!

It was a beautiful day, of course, but today wasn't like any other day. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, AppleJack, and Fluttershy all took the day off to spend the whole day just with eachother. The six of them were swimming at the town pool they made during Mother's Day. AppleJack and Twilight were splashing eachother, Rarity was laying down on a lounge chair all stylish, Fluttershy tried to go down the steps into the pool but the water was too cold for her. Then Pinkie Pie sneaks up behind Fluttershy and yells, "SURPRISE!" and Fluttershy loses her balance and falls in the water and starts shivering. Everypony laughed.

"Hey Rarity? You coming into the water?" asked Twilight.

"Why would I want to waste my time in the filthy clorine water that other ponies probably peed in when I can just lay down in the sunshine?" said Rarity.

"Like this!" said Pinkie. She jumped into the water and some of the water got on Rarity.

"AAH!" cried Rarity, then she got mad at Pinkie. "PINKIE PIE!" Pinkie just smiled at her and gave out a squee.

"Alright, stand back everypony! I wanna show my awesome new cannon ball trick!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, stay careful alright?" said Fluttershy. "Cannonballs can, um, sometimes hurt."

"It's the belly flops that hurt, sug." said AppleJack. "It wouldn't hurt seein' a cool trick our good friend Rainbow Dash has!"

Rainbow Dash flies up to the air, then starts falling head first into the pool without her wings. She lands in the pool and causes a big splash. More water even hit Rarity.

"RAINBOW DASH!" yelled Rarity.

"Oops, sorry Rarity." Rainbow Dash said embarrassed.

"It sure is a beautiful day, isn't it?" said Twilight.

"Sure is a sugarcube!" said AppleJack. "Ah'm glad ah took the day off to spend time with mah friends!"

"Same here!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Ooo ooo, same here!" said Pinkie while hopping.

"Oh yes, it really is nice, isn't it?" said Fluttershy.

"Just imagine if we were actually swimming in chocolate milk! That would be super duper fun!" said Pinkie.

"Yeah, right." Said Twilight.

"Ah don't know about you ponies, but ah feel like gettin some grub right now." Said AppleJack.

"Yeah, come to think of it. I am kinda hungry too." Said Fluttershy.

"Me three! Where do you girls want to go?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"How about that new Porker's Barbecue?" asked Twilight.

"How about that fancy restaurant? Salads 'n' Soups?" asked Rarity.

"I'm in the mood for Taco Shack!" said Rainbow Dash. "Awesome delicious tacos!"

"Silly ponies! What kind of friends would we be if we didn't go Flare's?" said Pinkie with a big smile.

"Oh yes! That's what I was thinking too, Pinkie!" said Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy and I out vote you all! We're going to Flare's!" cried Pinkie in excitement.

"Ah thought this was suppose to be an 'us' day?" asked AppleJack.

"It wouldn't hurt getting a slice over at Flare's." said Rarity. "He serves soup and salads anyway."

"Yeah alright. Flare's shop is cool." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Ah agree!" said AppleJack. "Ya'll in Twilight?"

"Might as well, AppleJack!" said Twilight.

So the six friends left the pool and walked over to Flare's Pizza Parlor for lunch. They went inside and waited to be seated.

"This place is so fancy!" said Pinkie. "I wonder if I can make Sugarcube Corner this fancy. I mean seriously, who can top this place?"

"Yes. Although the walls could use a darker color, and maybe a few picture frames of art here and there, not photos." Said Rarity. "Maybe the floor should have carpet. Wait, what if it stains. Maybe this place would be more interesting if there were less speakers on the stage over there. I remember when Sweetie Belle sang on that stage. She sounded like a real celebrity singer. Hmm…."

Spike walked up to the Main 6 with a tuxedo on. "Good afternoon! Welcome to Flare's Pizza Parlor!" said Spike. "Where we don't serve any gems of any kind." He twitched while he said it.

"Spike? You work here?" asked Twilight confusingly.

"Yeah. You didn't get my note?" asked Spike.

Then a flashback was shown with Twilight studying with potions. The potion exploded and made a gooey mess on Twilight's face. Twilight looks for a paper towel, but couldn't find any. She finds a note on the table and uses it to wipe her face.

"Was this paper important?" Twilight said to herself. "Nah!"

The flashback ended.

"Oh that note? Well… I…." Twilight got nervous then gave Spike an embarrassing smile.

"When did ya'll start working here Spike?" asked AppleJack.

"Yesterday was my first day. I wanted this job, because SOMEPONY didn't bother!" Spike said looking at Twilight.

"I'm busy studying for Princess Celestia." Said Twilight.

"So you decide to study, and let us starve?" asked Spike.

"I'm really proud of you, Spike. It was really nice of Flare giving you this job." Said Twilight with a smile.

"Doesn't Spikey look adorable in that tuxedo?" said Rarity in a blushy voice.

Spike blushed. "This way to your table." He said leading them to the table the main 6 is gonna sit in. He places the menus on the table, and the Mane 6 sit down on the booth. "Let me know when you need anything." Spike walks away.

"So what you girls planning on having?" asked Fluttershy. "I mean, if that's okay for me asking."

"Ah was thinking of having spaghetti with apple sauce and apple slices on it." Said AppleJack.

"Always with the apples, huh AppleJack?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Always with the awesomeness, huh Rainbow Dash?" said AppleJack with a wink.

"You know it!" said Rainbow Dash.

"What are ya'll planning to eat Pinkie?" asked AppleJack.

"The desert pizza, duh!" said Pinkie. "What about you Fluttershy?"

"Oh, um, I'll just take a salad." Said Fluttershy.

"Why are we ordering anyway? Nopony is around to take our order yet!" said Pinkie with a giggle.

"Ah have no idea, sugar cube." Said AppleJack giggling along.

Bon Bon walks over to their table. "Good afternoon! May I start off you all with a drink?" she asked.

"Ah'll take some apple cider, Bon Bon." said AppleJack.

"Oh, um, just… plain water." Said Fluttershy.

"Mountain Dew! I love that stuff!" said Rainbow Dash. "It's awesome!"

"Chocolate milk, please!" said Pinkie Pie.

"May I take the Luna Special?" asked Twilight.

"Excellent choices! Are we ready to order too?" asked Bon Bon.

"Yeah I'll take a spaghetti with apples." Said AppleJack.

"Just a salad." Said Fluttershy. "Olive oil and oregano."

"Desert pizza for me!" said Pinkie. "With jelly beans, and chocolate chips, and cherries, and lollipops, and whip cream, and hot fudge, and cotton candy, and all the sweets you have!"

"Ooookay." Said Bon Bon. "Anypony else?"

"I'll take your soup, salad, and slice deal." Said Rarity. "Italian dressing, minestrone soup, and….. make that an olive and pineapple pizza."

"And I'll just take a few slices of pizza with onion, peppers, olives, mushrooms, and garlic." said Twilight.

"Alright coming right up!" said Bon Bon taking the menus and walking to the kitchen to fill that order.

"You know what girls? I've been thinking." said Fluttershy. "What if we turned into babies? How would you feel?"

"Lazy. Because I ain't doing nothin if I'm one." said Rainbow Dash.

"Well at least you'd have no responsibilies." said Rarity.

"But somepony would be tellin ya'll what to do." said AppleJack.

"That's true!" cried Rainbow Dash.

"Oh c'mon, being a foal would be fun!" said Pinkie. "We can do whatever we want!"

"There's a limit though, Pinkie." said AppleJack.

"Yeah, so?" said Pinkie. "When I took care of the Cake's babies, they did whatever they wanted!"

"Did they? Or do you let them?" teased Twilight.

Pinkie stayed silent for a moment. "Uhhh..." she mumbled. "Where's our food?"

"Bon Bon just took our order." said AppleJack. "Ya'll think the food would be here that fast?"

Lyra walks by with all the food and drink for the Mane 6 and sets them down.

"Well ah stand corrected then. Thanks Lyra!" said AppleJack.

"You're welcome!" said Lyra. "Is there anything else I can get for ya?"

"Some extra napkins, if you please darling?" asked Rarity.

"Right away!" said Lyra. She walks over to the counter and gets a dozen extra napkins for the gang.

"Um-Lyra is it's okay... may we see Flare?" asked Fluttershy.

"Flare's busy at the moment, but I'll see if he has the time to see you." said Lyra.

"Thank you!" said Fluttershy.

"Weeee! We going to see Flare!" cried Pinkie.

"Calm down, sug. Lyra said he could be busy." said AppleJack.

"Lyra said who could be busy?" asked Flare standing at the other end of the table.

"Well ah stand corrected again!" said AppleJack.

"Hiiiii Flare!" cried Pinkie in happiness.

"Sup sisters? What do you need me fer?" asked Flare.

"We wanted to come and see you darling!" said Rarity.

"But I thought this was your day together?" asked Flare.

"Yeah, well since we were hungry, we wanted to come to your shop and have some of your delicious food!" said Twilight.

"Awww. Smiley face. Thanks girls! I-D-K what to say." said Flare. "So what are you girls doing together today?"

"Well so far, we went to the park, went to Sugarcube Corner, went to Sweet Apple Arcers, went to the town pool, and here we are now!" said Pinkie. "Later we're going to Rarity's for a makeover, watch Rainbow Dash do tricks, go to the movies, and set up our slumber party!"

"Slumber party?!" said Flare in excitment. "Can I come? I never been to one before!"

"Oh sorry, Flare. Mares only." said Twilight.

"I'll bring food! I'll bring pizza! I'll be really fun!" said Flare.

"Mares only, sug. We made up our minds." said AppleJack.

"I'm hosting it in my house! Last slumber party was just me, AppleJack, and Rarity. Now all of us!" said Twilight.

"But if it's in your house, where am I gonna go?" asked Spike.

"You can stay with Flare! Play some of your video games and such." said Twilight.

"Yeah, wouldn't you two like that?" asked Pinkie.

"But now you got me in the mood to going to your slumber party!" Flare whinned. "Why did you tell me you were having one?"

"That doesn't mean you don't have the right to know!" said Pinkie with a smile.

"Don't worry, Flare. You can have your own sleep over at your place! You can invite Spike, Blaze, your friend Engine..." said Rainbow Dash.

"But I wanna go to yooours!" whinned Flare.

"Me tooooooo!" whinned Spike. They both gave the Mane 6, puppy dog eyes.

The Main 6 couldn't stand the cuteness from Flare and Spike. Then Twilight finally gave up.

"Fine, if you can turn yourselves into mares by tonight, you're in!" said Twilight.

"Did you that hear Flare?" asked Spike.

"Oooooooh!" Flare and Spike both said like in Regular Show. "We're going to Twilight's Slumber Party! We're going to Twilight's Slumber Party! Uuuh!"

The Mane 6 just stared at Flare and Spike while they were celebrating.

"Check please?" said Rainbow Dash.

Hours went by, and Flare was about to close his shop for the night. Flare and Spike are cleaning the tables.

"Oooo it's not fair, Flare!" said Spike.

"About not being able to go to Twilight's slumber party without being a mare?" asked Flare.

"No, that I have to help you clean these tables!" complained Spike. "Why couldn't you get Lyra or Bonnie to do it?"

"They had a date tonight, so I let them go earily." said Flare.

"Oh and if I had a date, you wouldn't let me go?" asked Spike.

"But you don't have a date! Winkey face." said Flare.

"Shut up!" cried Spike, throwing his towel at Flare, but missed.

"LOL missed me!" teased Flare.

"No I didn't. I was aiming for that bug on the window." said Spike.

"Awwww. What did the poor bug ever done to you? You should be ashamed of yourself!" said Flare.

"It's just a bug dude." said Spike.

"What would Fluttershy say?" asked Flare.

"Yeah you got a point there." said Spike. "So you know how we can get in this party?"

"You know my friend Doctor Whooves right?" asked Flare.

"Doctor Who?" asked Spike.

"Doctor Whooves." said Flare.

"I thought his name was Time Turner now?" said Spike looking confused.

"No, that's just his name to avoid copyrighted lawsuits." said Flare. "He's still Doctor Whooves to us!"

"What's he gonna do?" asked Spike.

"He's worked on a new invention and needs test subjects." said Flare. "He can use it to change somepony fully! Their gender, their age, their color, their eye color, even turning a unicorn into a pegasus!"

"So you think that Doctor Whooves can turn us into mares?" asked Spike.

"Yep yep yep!" said Flare.

"Why don't we just change our looks? Get some dresses, wigs, and makeup?" asked Spike.

"LOL Spike you're so silly you silly billy!" said Flare. "That never goes out well. They'll find out it's us and kick us out."

"I dunno, Flare." said Spike.

"C'mon, trust me brah!" said Flare. "Don't you want to go to that slumber party or not?"

Spike paused for a second and gave out a sigh. "Alright... let's do this!" he said.

"Darn right, son!" said Flare. Then they both gave a bro hoof, and went to Doctor Whoove's lab.

Flare and Spike explained to Doctor Whooves the slumber party, and what they need to be allowed to go inside.

"So let me get this straight." said Doctor. "You want me to turn you into mares, so you can go to a slumber party?"

"Do we have to repeat ourselves?" asked Spike.

"No need!" said Doctor. "I know just the proper machine to use to get you that new form you requested!" Doctor walks over to the other side of the room and pushes over a machine with buttons and a big laser cannon on top. "Here we are! The Former-Transformer 5000!"

"LOL! Catchy name! Because it rhymes." said Flare, elbowing Spike.

"Please step into the target one at a time, and we shall get started!" said Doctor.

"Did you test the device first?" asked Spike.

"Ah yes, you're right!" said Doctor. "We must test the device to make sure it's in working order! Flare, please place that cinder block over there on the target?" Flare finds a cinder block on a crate in the lab, and he places it on the target with his unicorn magic. "Thank you, good sir!"

"How's a cinder block going to help?" asked Spike.

"Like this!" said Doctor. He turns on his laser and it fires at the cinder block, and the cinder block turns pink. "It worked!" he cried.

"No it didn't." said Flare. "You just turned the cinder block pink, and real stallions wear pink!"

"Where did you get that from?" asked Spike.

"I have a T-Shirt that says that." said Flare.

"Hmm... it appears my fluids have runned down my body, and now I must dispose them properly." said Doctor.

"Say what now?" said Flare.

"I have to use the restroom." said Doctor. "Be right back! And don't touch anything!" He walks out of the room, leaving Spike and Flare alone in the room.

"Hmm... maybe I can see what the problem is." said Flare.

"Nevermind that, Flare. Doctor Whooves said not to touch anything." said Spike.

"Well I'm not gonna touch anything. I'm going to use my horn!" said Flare poking his horn. "There is a difference."

"Well alright then!" said Spike. Flare uses his horn to open the hatch of the transforming laser, and he looks inside. "Well here's the problemo! There's a paper clip is inside." Flare uses his magic to take out the paper clip.

"You think it's in there for a reason?" asked Spike.

Flare puts the paper clip in front of Spike and says in a different voice, "It looks like you're writing a letter!"

"I'm not writing a letter." said Spike.

"It looks like you're writing a letter." said Flare still holding the paper clip in front of Spike.

"I'm not writing a letter!" cried Spike.

"It looks like you're writing a letter." Flare repeated.

"I'M NOT WRITING A LETTER!" yelled Spike. Spike inhaled and exhaled real loud, and then everything paused for a second. After 30 seconds went by, Flare said it again.

"It looks like you're writing a..." Flare repeated.

"SHUT UP!" cried Spike

"LOLOLOLOLOL! You mad? You mad? You mad?" teased Flare.

Meanwhile at Twilight's house, Twilight and her friends were getting everything ready for the slumber party.

"Don't my cozy PJs look so fantastic?" asked Rarity, wearing her purple PJs full of crystals on them.

"You over use the crystals sometimes Rarity, you gotta slow down." said Rainbow Dash.

"I think it looks pretty! Look at that red one!" said Pinkie.

"Okay so what should we do first?" asked Fluttershy.

"I think we should do a MAKE-OVEEEEER!" said Rarity in her high voice.

"Always with the make overs." said AppleJack. "Ah think we should get some snacks. Ah sure am hungry."

"If it's okay... um... how about we just... watch the Animal channel?" asked Fluttershy.

"Or how about PILLOW FIGHT!?" cried Rainbow Dash hitting Fluttershy with a pillow.

"Eep! No, please!" said Fluttershy, cowarding on the floor.

"How about we dance?" asked Pinkie Pie turning on her portable sterio. "Karaoke! I'll sing, and you girls dance!" Pinkie starts singing. "My name is Pinkie, and..."

"No. Not yet." said AppleJack.

"You know what? We should all do something we all agree on!" said Twilight.

"Good idea Twilight! But... uhh... what will that be?" asked Rarity.

"That's what we should think about." said Twilight.

"I WANT TO DEFEAT THE GIANT MONKEY COLT AND SAVE THE NINTH DEMENTION!" cried Pinkie with a squee. Everypony just looked at her, confused.

"We could have an apple eatin contest." said AppleJack.

"How about we watch a scary movie?" asked Rainbow Dash in a creepy voice.

"NO!" cried Fluttershy. "Umm... I mean, please... how about a sweet gentle... nature movie?"

"How about we decorate the library?" asked Rarity.

"I dunno, Rarity. I kinda like the library the way it is." said Twilight. "Hmm..."

Meanwhile back at Doctor Whoove's lab, the Doctor just finished going to the bathroom, and he walks back to Flare and Spike.

"Thank you for waiting for me, gentlecolts!" said Doctor.

"We did not touch anything, kay? Kay." said Flare.

"Umm... okay." said Doctor. "If it worked on the cinder block, it's no doubt to work on you."

"I'm sure it'll be work perfectly, Doc!" said Flare.

"One of you please stand on the target?" asked Doctor. "We may begin."

"You first, brah!" Flare said to Spike.

"You must be joking." said Spike.

"Nope dot A-V-I." said Flare.

"Fine." said Spike. He walks over to the target and stands perfectly still. "This isn't gonna hurt is it?"

"Not at all!" said Doctor. "Well... I don't actually know."

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" cried Spike. "I'm out!" But then a glass bubble closed on Spike, so he can't escape.

"Stand still now." said Doctor. He activated the machine, and let out an evil laugh.

"Wow, he is mad! Tongue face." said Flare. Doctor flipped the switch and the laser hit Spike, but with his armored scaley body, it bounced right off him and shot out the window.

"Wow, that didn't hurt!" cheered Spike. "Give me a mirror! Do I look beautiful?"

"You look the same." said Flare giving him a mirror.

"What? What happened Doc?" asked Spike.

"It appears your scaled body doesn't absorb the energy this laser has." said Doctor. "Like a mirror, it just bounced off your body and it just got shot out the window."

"That's not good!" said Flare. "It might turn somepony else into mares! Well, if they're not already mares."

"Well if my paper clip was removed from the device, then they would be doing into... something else." said Doctor.

"Say what now?" said Flare.

"I had a paper clip in this device. I found out that this device usually turns colt ponies into mares, without changing them too much." said Doctor. "If this paper clip was removed, then it might mess with the pony's brains or age."

"LOL yeah." said Flare.

Spike started to worry. "Wait, a sec Flare. Did you...?"

"Make lots of pizzas at my shop today?" Flare interupted. "Yes I did! Why wouldn't I? LOL Spike you're so silly you silly billy!"

"We have to see where that laser is heading!" said Doctor. Doctor and Flare started to run out of the lab, but Spike was still trapped in the glass.

"Uh hello, guys?" said Spike. Then Flare kicked the glass and it broke.

"Let's go!" said Flare.

Back at Twilight's library, the Mane 6 were still trying to decide what to do in their slumber party.

"Ooo! Ooo! Prank calling! That sounds like fun!" cried Pinkie.

"That'll put us into trouble." said Twilight. "How about..."

"How about we play tag?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Not enough space in the library." said Twilight.

"Such a childish game, tag." said Rarity. "How about we draw pictures?"

"Too borin." said AppleJack. "How about we make some apple pie?"

"Always with the food, AppleJack!" said Rarity.

"Always with the fashion, Rarity!" said AppleJack.

"Or... maybe... we could just... go to sleep now?" asked Fluttershy with a squee.

"We can read." said Twilight.

"Twilight you're such an egghead!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh I love eggs! Let's make eggs!" said Pinkie.

"Um... girls? Sorry to interupt, but there's a big green beam HEADING RIGHT FOR US!" cried Fluttershy.

"Oh that?" said Rainbow Dash. "Looks harmless! Besides, the worse it'll do is break a window. No harm done."

"Ah wouldn't say that, sugar cube." said AppleJack, holding Rarity in fear.

"What in Celestia's name...?" said Twilight, but her voice cut off after the laser hit the tree. The tree sparks with electric bolts, and starts shrinking.

Meanwhile, Spike, Flare, and Doctor Whooves were walking around town to see where the laser hit. They looked around and saw everything looking normal.

"You're in big trouble now, dude." Spike whispered to Flare.

"I didn't know what little paper clip can be that effective!" whispered Flare.

"The Doctor warned you, bro. He said don't touch anything." whispered Spike.

"I didn't! I used my horn's magic, remember?" said Flare.

"There's our target!" said Doctor pointing to Twilight's library.

"Twilight's house! It's gone!" cried Spike.

"Not just that, why are there foals on where her tree used to be?" asked Flare.

The three looked over and saw Twilight's house wasn't there, but saw six baby ponies crawling on the ground. The ponies looked alot like the Mane 6.

"Dude." said Spike. "I think we turned them into foals."

"But how?" said Doctor. "That paper clip was in there last I checked!"

Flare takes out the paper clip and shows Doctor it. "It looks like you're writing a letter. Lion face." said Flare in an embarrassed tone.

"FLARE!?" cried Doctor.

"Look I'm sorry!" cried Flare. "I didn't know one little paper clip could be so effective on a machine!"

"I told you not to touch anything!" Doctor yelled.

"I didn't! I used my horn magic!" cried Flare.

Doctor Whooves paused for a second, then gave himself a facehoof. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry, I should've been more pacific."

Spike walks over to the baby Twilight and picks her up. "Twilight?" he said to her. The baby Twilight just burped and giggled. "Twilight do you remember me?" he asked her.

Then Twilight just her arms out and said, "Dada!"

"Yep. She lost her mind." said Spike.

"You think you can fix them, Doc?" asked Flare.

"I'll have to check on my device, and see if I can fix it. You two take care of the foals." said Doctor.

"Why do we have to take care of them?" asked Flare.

"This was your fault. It's your punishment." said Doctor.

"No way, broski!" said Flare shaking his head. "I have no experiene in taking care of a foal." Then the Fluttershy foal crawled up to Flare's leg and hugged it. Flare looked at Fluttershy and smiled. "You can never say no to Fluttershy. Alright I'll do it. But be quick, kay? Kay."

The Doctor ran back to his lab. Spike picked up the Rarity foal. "Awww! Look at Rarity, Flare!" he said. Spike started tickling Rarity, and she was laughing. "Rarity is so cute as a foal!" Rarity puts her arms out at Spike. "Aww, she wants a hug! You know Flare? This was actually a good idea!"

"Yeah maybe you're right!" said Flare. "Let's take them to my place!"

A baby owl and phoenix walk over to Spike. "It seems Owlowiscious is a baby too."

"What about PeeWee?" asked Flare.

"He was a baby." said Spike.

"We have to keep a close on Owlowiscious, dude." said Flare. "Baby owls can't take care of themselves."

Flare and Spike take the baby Mane 6 to Flare's place. Flare was making race car sounds as he was carrying Twilight, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy in. Spike came in with Rarity on his shoulders.

"You know Spike, you could've helped me out." said Flare.

"I helped!" said Spike. "See? I'm carrying Rarity."

"What has AppleJack been eating? You know how heavy she is?" asked Flare.

"If a foal is heavy, that means you have to change a diaper." said Spike with a mischievious look on his face.

Flare sniffed AppleJack's diaper. "No, I think she just eats alot. Her diaper is fine."

"Where did the diapers come from anyway?" asked Spike.

"Maybe they were having a diaper slumber party and they were already wearing them! LOL!" teased Flare. "So Spike, while you watch them, I'll go get some baby stuff at the store."

"Me? Why don't I go get the stuff and you watch them?" asked Spike.

"Because I have money." said Flare.

"I have some money." said Spike.

"I have more money than you." said Flare.

"I can take care of these babies alone!" said Spike. "Rarity I'm okay with though."

"Alright, you go shopping then." said Flare. "I gotta get some food for AppleJack. She's teething on my ear."

"I'm taking Rarity with me." said Spike.

"Fine." said Flare. "Just go get the stuff. I'll take care of the babies, kay? Kay."

"Fine." said Spike. "Uh... may I borrow some money? I'll pay you back!"

"I thought you said you had money?" complained Flare.

"Yes I have SOME money, not THAT MUCH money." said Spike.

"Fine." said Flare, using his magic to remove the foals from his back. Flare goes into his vest pocket and takes out some bits. "Ten... twenty... thirdy... here's fifty bits." he said giving Spike the bits. "And here's a list of stuff you'll need to buy."

Spike took the list and read it. "Foal powder? Plugs? What are the plugs for?" asked Spike.

"To put in their mouths! Duh!" said Flare.

Spike paused for a second in confusion. "Oooookay." said Spike. Then he picks up Rarity and walks out. "C'mon Rarity."

"Alright everypony. Let's go in a circle and..." Flare stopped and saw all the babies were gone. "Aw c'mon! Already?" Flare sees Fluttershy on his leg. Fluttershy looks up and smiles at Flare. "D'awwww! That's a good Fluttershy. Stay on my leg so I can look for your friends." Flare sniffs smoke that came into his nose. "You smell something burning?" Flare's eye pupils shrunk and sweat started coming down his face. "THE KITCHEN!" Flare runs into the kitchen and sees AppleJack putting random kitchen props and food into the oven, stove, and microwave.

"AppleJack stop!" cried Flare. Flare turned off the microwave, the oven, and the stove, then put AppleJack on his back again. "No AppleJack! The kitchen is not a place for a foal." Flare runs around the house to find more foals. He finds Twilight lifting a weight with her magic.

"TWILIGHT!" cried Flare. Twilight uses her magic to put the weight over herself, but then Flare pushes Twilight out of the way and the weight falls on Flare's head. Stars started floating around Flare's head, then a bump popped up. "Yay! I saved Twilight's life! Happy face!" he said sounding dizzy. Flare shook his head real fast, and picked up Twilight. "The Excersie Room is not a place for babies either." Then Flare hears the sound of somepony flushing the toilet. "The bathroom!" he cried.

Meanwhile, at the super market, Spike was looking at baby food, with Rarity in the shopping cart. "Let's see, baby food." he said to himself. "Carrot, banana, apple, squash, spinach... yuck! What do you think Rarity?" Rarity was kicking and giggling. "Good idea! The apple can be for AppleJack. And I guess Rainbow Dash likes carrot. Oh, cake flavored! Pinkie would love that!" Rarity looks around the market, and finds a giant diamond up ahead. Rarity smiles as she looks at it. Rarity climbs out of the cart while Spike isn't looking, and crawls over to the diamond.

"Why does Flare want to give a baby some plugs?" Spike asked himself. "Putting plug outlets in baby's mouths? That's... shocking." Then Spike giggled to himself. "What do you think Rarity?" Spike looks inside the shopping cart, and sees Rarity is not there. "OH NO!" Spike started to get worried. "RARITY!? RARITY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Meanwhile, back at the trailer, Flare runs into the bathroom, and sees the toilet flushed, with a diaper sticking out of the drain. "OH NO! I LOST ONE OF THE MANE SIX!" Flare started screaming, and running around the bathroom like crazy. Then Pinkie Pie hops on Flare's head from the ceiling.

"Oh good. You must have been the one in here Pinkie." said Flare. He takes Pinkie off his head and puts the diaper out of the toilet. "Hmm... this diaper is too wet. But I don't have any diapers. Spike's not back yet." Then Flare looks at the foals he collected. "Okay, we have Fluttershy, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rarity's with Spike... Rainbow Dash!" he cried. Then he heard something break in the background. "Hang on Dashie, I'm coming!" Flare runs out of the room, but he comes back to take the babies with him, then he runs out again.

In Flare's bedroom, Rainbow Dash was flying all over the room. While she was flying around, knocking stuff over making a mess, the fish were watching.

"I didn't know Flare had kids." said Dorthey.

"Did he marry a pegasus?" asked Piddles.

"I didn't even know Flare was married." said Pearl.

"This foal sure looks fun!" said Darrel.

Then Rainbow Dash knocks over the fish tank and crash lands. From the other room, Flare could hear the clump. "THE FISHIES!" he cried. Flare runs into the bedroom and sees the fish tank knocked over, and Rainbow Dash is lying on the floor. "RAINBOW DASH! ANGRY FACE!" he cried.

"Wooo! That was fun!" cried Darrel.

"THAT WAS TENSE, DARREL!" cried Pearl.

"Oh Pearl, you need to loosen up." said Darrel. "You too Dorthey."

"At least we're safe." said Pearl.

"That little foal is nothing but trouble!" cried Rainbow (the fish).

Flare picks up the fish tank with his magic and puts it back in place. "Darrel? Pearlie? Rainbow? Dorthey? Yoyo? Piddles? You guys alright?" asked Flare.

Darrel was swimming around happy, Yoyo and Piddles were spinning around looking dizzy, Dorthey and Rainbow hid in one of the vases, and Piddles saw his reflection and started chasing it.

"You gonna feed us?" asked Yoyo. But of course, Flare doesn't understand what the fish are saying. Flare picks up all the foals, and places them in his Living Room.

"Okay, it looks like we have to set up some rules." said Flare. "First rule: Stay in my sight. Second rule: Stay out of the kitchen and the Excercise Room. Third rule: No flying around. Fourth rule: Play nice. Fifth rule: And this is the most important rule! Stay away from the fish tank! That was a naughty thing you did Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash passed gas, then giggled. "Poopie!" she said. Flare gave himself a facehoof. "Where is Spike with those supplies?" Twilight used her magic to pick up the coffee table. "NO Twilight! NO! No magic!" Then Twilight started to cry. Then everypony else started to cry as well. "NO, NO, NO!" Flare cried while pulling his hair. Flare started to have a nervous break down. "THAT'S IT! I can't do this alone! I need help!" Flare ran over to his phone, and dialed a number. "Hello? Engine? Yeah, hi it's Flare! Sup brah? Hey listen, uhhhh... I need your help."

Meanwhile at the super market, Spike was looking all around the store for Rarity. "RARITY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he cried. Rarity climbed up the shelves and made her way to the diamond. The diamond was nothing but a cardboard, so Rarity kicked it down, and crawled around the top of the shelves some more.

"Excuse me? Have you seen a little white foal around? Purple mane?" Spike asked one of the employees.

"No I haven't." he said. Then Spike heard giggles from the top of the shelves. Spike looked up and saw Rarity crawling around.

"RARITY! Come right down here this instant!" Spike ordered her. Rarity stuck out her tongue at Spike and kept on crawling. "RARITY, if you don't come down here, you'll be in big trouble young filly!" he said. "Rarity, I'm gonna count to three, and you better be down here! One... two... three..." Then Rarity threw a cereal box at Spike, then giggled. Spike let out a huge sigh. "Okay Rarity, I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way!"

Back at the trailer, some of Flare's friends came to help him out. Red Engineer, Crystal Iceblast, Blaze Goldheart, Psyche, and Aquatic Armor. Psyche is a purple pegasus pony that's friendly but has an attitude. Aquatic Armor was a brown pony with blue and green mane, and also wore blue armor around him.

"Good evening! Since you five are my closest friends, I asked for your help tonight to help me out." said Flare.

"Not to worry Flare! We are always around to help a friend out." said Psyche with a wink.

"What do ya need, partner?" asked Engineer.

"Will this be easy?" asked Crystal.

"You tell me, Crystal." said Flare, as he opens the living room door, revealing Rainbow Dash flying around, Twilight using her magic, AppleJack eating the furniture, Pinkie Pie jumping on the couch, and Fluttershy hiding under the coffee table.

"Pinkie is on my spot. Somepony tell Pinkie to get out my spot!" Flare panicked.

"What's going on here?" asked Blaze.

"Blaze, your wife has been tired into a foal." said Flare. Then he covered his mouth. "Oh right... I shouldn've said it. I forgot."

"Nah, we weren't actually married in secret, dude." said Blaze. "I just wanted to see if I can trust you."

"Oh, okay." said Flare.

"Is that Pinkie Pie over there?" asked Psyche.

"That's right, Psyche!" said Flare.

"But dude, I study Psychics and Astronomy, I'm not a baby sitter." said Psyche.

"But brah, you said you and Pinkie were close friends! BFFs! What would she do if you were turned into a foal?" asked Flare.

Psyche let out a loud sigh. "Alright I'll do it, but I might need help."

"Aquatic Armor, did you bring those diapers?" asked Flare.

"Sure did!" said Aqua.

"Engineer did you bring your guitar?" asked Flare.

"Sure did partner!" said Engineer, holding his guitar.

"You with us too Crystal?" asked Flare.

"Sure am, Flare!" said Crystal.

"Excellent!" said Flare. "Let us begin!"

"Wait, where's Rarity?" asked Crystal.

"She's with Spike. Spike wanted to take her along to get baby supplies." said Flare.

"Do you trust him enough to do that?" asked Blaze.

"Of course!" said Flare. "Alright little angels! I found some help! So let's have some fun with your good friends Flare, Crystal, Engie, Psyche, Aquatic Armor, and Blaze!" All the foals started crying at the same time again.

"What did you do?" asked Aqua.

"I-D-K." said Flare.

"We have to get them to stop crying!" said Crystal.

"Well, duh!" said Flare.

"What do you guys think will cheer them up?" asked Psyche.

"Ah know. Maybe a nice smooth country song will put them to sleep." said Engineer. He sits on the couch with his guitar. "Pardon me young foals. Ah would look to sing ya'll a smooth song. It'll wipe those tears right away." Engineer clears his throat, and plays 'All My Ex's Live In Texas' by George Strait on his guitar, then Engineer starts singing the song.

"All my ex's live in Pexas. And Pexas is a place I'd dearly love to be. But all my ex's live in Pexas. And that's why I hang my hat, in Fillisee. Rose Luck's down in Pexarkana wanted me to push her broom. Sweet Lileen's on Avalene she forgot I hung the moon. And Sunnison in Hoofeston somehow lost her sanity. And Kissimple's who lives in Temple's got the law looking for me."

While Engineer was singing the song, the foals started to calm down, and the others were listening. Crystal was swinging back and fourth to the song. She put her hoof on Blaze's head and moves it back and fourth. Then Blaze just gave a glare.

"Cause all my ex's live in Pexas. And Pexas is a place I'd dearly love to be. But all my ex's live in Pexas. And that's why I hang my hat, in Fillisee. I remember that old Filly River where I learned to swim. But it brings to mind another time where I wore my welcome thin. By transcendental meditation I go there each night. But I always come back to myself long before daylight!"

While Engineer was singing, it shows flashbacks of Engineer learning to swim and meditating, and hanging with his ex's and everything. And when the flashback ended, the foals were feeling tired and falling asleep.

"But all my ex's live in Pexas. And Pexas is a place I'd dearly love to be. But all my ex's live in Pexas. And that's why I hang my hat, in Fillisee. Some folks think I'm hidin', it's been rumored that I died." Then Engineer shouted. "BUT I'M ALIVE AND WELL IN FILLISEE!" Then Engineer slammed his guitar on the ground and shouted. "YEEEEEAAAAAAH!" Then the foals started crying again, except for Rainbow Dash, who is cheering.

"Well Engineer, it helped, but the screaming and breaking your guitar in the end was completely unnecessary." said Psyche.

"You think you can do better, Psyche?" asked Engineer.

"Well I don't know how to play the guitar, but I know how to please a filly!" said Psyche

"But Psyche, those are foal fillies." said Crystal.

"Foal filly, full-grown filly, I know how to please a filly." said Psyche. Psyche walked to the foals with a cool smile. Then throws a bag of bits in front of them. "No filly can resist a good amount of money."

Rainbow Dash looked at the bag of bits then threw it at Psyche, and started crying again.

"I don't understand. It always works!" said Psyche. AppleJack takes one of the bits and teeths on it. "Well it worked on one of them."

"You idiot! Foals don't know anything about money!" said Blaze. "What they need Psyche, is something to make them smile!"

"You think I know what foals like, Blaze?" asked Psyche. "I never took care of one before."

"I'm going to have a daughter soon, I know what to do." said Blaze.

"Wait, you're having a daughter, Blaze?" asked Aqua.

"That's right, Aqua!" said Blaze.

"At first I thought Rainbow Dash was eating too much." said Crystal.

"AppleJack seemed heavier when I was carrying them inside." said Flare.

Blaze puts a clown nose on his nose. "Hey kids! It's Goldheart the clown! Wanna see me make a balloon animal?" Blaze takes an unblown balloon, and blows it up. "Ta da! It's an earth worm!"

Pinkie Pie was happy and bouncing, but the other foals were crying still.

"I was only able to make Pinkie happy." said Blaze.

"Here I'll show you how it's done." said Crystal.

"You know what to do, right Crystal?" asked Aqua.

"Of course I do, Aqua!" said Crystal. "I'm a pro on the little ones! I'll be right back!" Crystal runs out of the room. The foals are still crying, and the others look at eachother. Crystal comes back with a bunny suit. All the foals still cry, except for Fluttershy. Fluttershy crawls over to the bunny and hugs it. "It seems I only made Fluttershy happy." she said.

"Step aside Crystal!" said Aqua. "What they need is a little magic!" Aqua's horn glows, then he lifts the couch up and gently rocks it back and fourth. The foals still cry, but Twilight seems to be enjoying it. "It's only Twilight that's admiring my work." Aqua dropped the couch hard on the floor, and he screamed in anger.

"Calm down, Aqua." said Engineer. "It seems each of us are only making one foal happy."

"You're right, Engie." said Blaze. "What if we took each foal, and took care of it on our own?"

"Good idea, dude!" said Crystal. "I guess I'll take Fluttershy."

"I'll take AppleJack." said Psyche.

"I'll take Pinkie." said Blaze.

"And I'll take Twilight." said Aqua.

"But what about you Flare?" asked Psyche.

"Maybe if one of you takes a break, I'll take over." said Flare. "Maybe I'll get the bath ready for them. Winkey face."

Back at the super market, Spike was still trying to get Rarity down from the top of the shelves. "Alright Rarity, I'm coming up!" he said, climbing the shelf. "I'm almost there!" Spike climbs the shelf, then eventually he makes it to the top. "Woo! I did it!" he cried. Rarity waves to Spike from another shelf. "WHAT?!" he cried. "How did you... nevermind. I can jump this." Spike runs back, and in super slow-mo, Spike jumps the shelf and as it looks like he'll make it, he falls down. Rarity laughs at Spike. Spike gets real angry. Steam gets blown out of his ears. "THAT'S IT!" he yelled. Spike pushes the shelf Rarity's on over, then the shelf topples on another shelf, and another shelf, and another shelf, like dominos. Spike gets really embarrassed, and shocked that he just did that. "RARITY!" he yelled. He runs over to the end of the shelves where he sees a hoof not moving. "Oh no!" he said. Spike starts tearing up. "I'm sorry, Rarity! I am so sorry! I don't know what gone into me!" Spike started crying while holding the little hoof. Then Rarity pops up on Spike's back and cuddles his head. "Hi Rarity." he said sadly, wipping a tear. Then he paused and smiled big. "RARITY!" Spike hugged the foal. "I am so sorry! I promise I won't do anything like that ever again!"

The store manager appears behins Spike and clears his throat. "You do realize, you're going to have to pay for this right?"

Spike gets embarrassed. "Oh look, a changeling!" Spike cried, pointing to the back of the store.

The store manager turns his head. "WHERE?!" Spike takes Rarity and runs out of the store.

Spike runs back to Flare's trailer and runs inside with Rarity. "Flare? Flare? Where are you?" he said.

"We're in here, brah!" Flare yelled from the Living Room. Spike runs inside and sees everypony entertaining each foal.

"Welcome Spike!" said Crystal.

"Ya'll just in time too!" said Engineer.

"What's going on?" asked Spike.

"We're taking care of the foals Spike! What else?" said Blaze.

"You had fun with the foals without me?" asked Spike.

"You mad bro?" said Flare. "How was your time at the store?"

"Uhh... fine. Just great!" said Spike with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Join us, Spike!" said Aqua.

"C'mon Rarity, let's have fun!" said Spike. He runs inside the Living Room, and they all play with the foals. Later on, each of them put the foals to sleep in Flare's guest bedroom.

"Aww! They look like angels when they sleep!" said Crystal.

Each of them smiled at the foals, and they walked out of the room. The seven of them walked to Flare's bedroom. Flare feeds his fish.

"AAH! Dorthey!" cried Flare.

"What happened, dude?" asked Psyche.

"Dorthey splashed me again!" said Flare.

"Ya always get splashed by that fish." said Engineer. "Ah gotta say, ya'll fish are somethin."

"I agree." said Blaze. "You know, that was actually fun! Having the Elements of Harmony as foals, and us taking care of them, was really fun! We should do this again!"

"We make a pretty great team, the six of us!" said Aqua.

"Yeah, Aqua." said Psyche. "We should like, totally have our own group!"

"Since Twilight, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity's group is called the Mane Six, what should we call our group?" asked Crystal.

"The Secondary Six!" cried Engineer.

"No." said Blaze. "Derpy, Bon Bon, Lyra, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, and the Doctor are already called the Secondary Six."

"How about the Epic Six?" asked Aqua.

"The Ownage Six?" asked Psyche.

"The Blaze Six?" asked Blaze.

"The Sixty Six?" asked Crystal.

Everypony thought it over. "I KNOW!" cried Flare. "I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW!"

"We're all ears, Flare!" said Psyche.

"Oh really? I didn't know you guys were corn! TROLOLOLOLOLOLO!" teased Flare.

"Yeah, ha ha, very funny." said Crystal. "Serious, spit it out."

"NOT, really." said Blaze.

"Buzzkill, brah." said Flare. "I think we should call this group... the Noble Six!"

"Like the protagonist on Halo: Reach?" asked Psyche.

"You guessed it, buddy!" said Flare.

"Sweet name, Flare." said Aqua. "But what's this group about?"

Flare looks at the fish. "What if I told you guys, by song?" asked Flare.

"Oh here we go with the singing!" said Spike. The six of them sang a remix of the Crystal Fair Song that's going to be on MLP: Season 3.

"If the Mane Six isn't around, you know what we can do? If they get captured or if unavailable, then we can take over too. We can be the very best, like nopony ever was. But this isn't Pokemon, we are this because!" sang Flare.

"We will upgrade to level three." sang Engineer.

"While the Mane Six are unavailable to be the key." sang Crystal.

"We can blast off to the moon." sang Psyche.

"Be faster than a rocket on a raccoon." sang Blaze.

"Oh we can spread the love, and can even spread the lulz. We can even be as huge as a Royal Celestia cruise." they all sang.

"We can have water by our side... and even teach ourselves to fly." sang Aqua.

"Some of us do." said Blaze.

"And maybe we can even beat... their enemies at Halo: Reach!" sang Flare.

"Who else is there to go, when the Mane Six don't have hope. We may not be noticed. But we are the Noble Six!" they all sang, concluding the song.

"Wow..." said Aqua.

"Possum grade awesome song, Aqua?" asked Flare.

"Not that." said Aqua. "I never sang songs like these before, and it sounds childish."

"Welcome to Equestria, partner!" said Engineer. "Everypony sings at random times."

"Yeah, what's with that?" asked Crystal. "Wait, we just sang at a random time?"

"Yes we did!" said Psyche. "Looks like we're on our way to the top!"

"This is going to be the beginning of a leet heroic relationship!" said Flare.

"But we never saved Equestria before. We're just regular citizens of Ponyville." said Crystal.

"For now we are. But soon, maybe we shall rise!" said Flare. Then Flare's phone starts ringing. Flare heads over to the phone and picks it up. "Hello this is Burger King, may I take your order?" said Flare.

"My dear Flare?" said Doctor. "The device is ready! It's time to turn the Mane Six back to their ordinary adult selves."

"That's great! Want fries with that? LOL!" teased Flare.

"Yeah very cute." said Doctor. "I'll be waiting."

Flare, Spike, Blaze, Engineer, Crystal, Psyche, and Aqua all walk to Doctor Whoove's lab and brings him the Mane Six who are still foals.

"Ah good! At least you finally did something right, Mr. Gun." said Doctor.

"Thanks! Happy face!" said Flare.

"He meant that like you mess up every other time." said Psyche.

"So does your face." said Flare. Doctor flips the switch and the laser fires at the Mane Six, and they all turn back into adults.

"What? What happened?" said Twilight.

"Why do I smell like fish?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"And why do I have the feeling that I'm afraid of clowns?" asked Fluttershy.

"I smell like toilet!" said Pinkie happily.

The Noble Six, Doctor, and Spike cheers.

"What are ya'll cheering about?" asked AppleJack.

"It's a long story." said Psyche.

Spike runs up and hugs Rarity. "Rarity, I think it's best that you stay adult."

"What are you talking about, Spikey?" asked Rarity.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. "Can somepony go get that for me?" asked Doctor, looking into his device.

"I'll get it." said Twilight. Twilight walks over to the door, and opens it. It reveals the store manager.

"Are you Twilight Sparkle?" asked the Manager.

"Yes." said Twilight.

The manager gives Twilight a bill. "A bill for the damage to my store. You should leave the foalsitting, and shopping to somepony other than a dragon."

"SPIKE?!" yelled Twilight angerly.

"Well all's well that ends well, huh?" asked Engineer.

"And speaking of ending well." said Flare as he takes out a notepad and pen. "Dear Princess Luna, I thought I messed up big time when I messed with Doctor Whoove's machine. I had to do foalsitting because of it. But you should learn from your mistakes, so you don't do it again, and accept your punishment. Also your buddies are always by your side no matter what. Oh, and..." Flare stops writing.

"Oh for Wizard of Hope's sake!" said Flare. "I ran out of paper! Angry face."

"It looks like you're writing a letter!" said Spike holding a paper clip to Flare's face.

"Twilight gonna spank you and take away your video game time? ROFL!" teased Flare.

"No." said Spike. "Hey, don't you get the feeling that you're forgetting something?"

"I wish you didn't have to say that." said Flare.

Owlowiscious and PeeWee were still at Twilight's Library, but Owlowiscious was still a baby owl and the tree still was a baby plant.


	22. Chapter 22: Family Feud

It was a day like any other. All the ponies in Ponyville were as happy as ever! But today, would start something brand new. Flare was at his Pizza Parlor, and he was about to have his lunch break.

"Bonnie, Lyra, I'm going on my lunch break." said Flare.

"Go ahead, boss colt." said Bon Bon.

"It's a pretty slow day don't you think?" said Lyra. The Pizza Parlor was nearly empty, just a couple of customors.

"Aw c'mon guys. We have a few customors. See?" said Flare.

"Flare, you're losing it." said Bon Bon. "We need to straighten things up around here, add some entertainment, or sales!"

"It's not just here, Bon Bon." said Lyra. "You know I've been watching TV lately, and I've been getting bored with some of these old shows."

"We have shows around here sometimes." said Flare.

"I was talking TV shows." said Lyra. "We have cartoons, soaps, drama, comedy, and everything."

"So if you have everything, why you complaining about it?" asked Flare.

"What I'm saying is, everything is fake." said Lyra.

"GASP!" cried Flare. "Everything is fake? You mean like... we don't exisit? HOLY WIZARD OF..."

"Flare, stop." said Bon Bon. "That's not what she meant."

"Everything is fake on TV. There is nothing realistic. We need real live contests." said Lyra. "And I'm not talking about these random events like the Unicorn Games. Something simple that'll win ponies money."

"You know what, Lyra? YOU'RE RIGHT! RIGHT AS A KITE!" said Flare.

"How can a kite be right?" asked Bon Bon.

"That's not the point." said Flare. "Back in Mareami, we had lots of TV shows. And we even had realistic trivia contests, they are called: Game shows!"

"Game shows?" asked Bon Bon looking confused.

"Yeah game shows!" said Flare. "Don't you have any around here?"

"No... actually we don't." said Lyra.

"SURPRISE FACE!" cried Flare. "We need to put some entertainment in your miseriable little brains! While I'm at it, I can advertise this shop! The customers would come pooring in like iced tea! BONNIE, PUT THE PRINCESSES ON THE PHONE! We're gonna need all the help we can get!"

"What's the plan this time?" asked Bon Bon.

"Game shows are awesome! Awesome possum! So I'm going to add a game show into this part of Equestria! Feel dat Mareami heat! Feel the burns!" said Flare.

"Well I don't think I'd wanna get burnt, Flare." said Lyra.

"Not really, but I mean something that'll bring up ratings!" said Flare. "Maybe I'll even afford to open another Pizza Parlor in Canterlot! I'm gonna host a game show! Happy face!"

"Oooooookay... what kind of game show?" asked Bon Bon.

"Uhh... I-D-K. Maybe my buddies will help out!" said Flare.

"Your new Noble Six clan?" asked Lyra.

"No my fishies." said Flare. "They are so smart! They are like... the smartest in all of Equestria!"

Lyra and Bon Bon looked at eachother confused. "Let's change this map to ponyville underscore trailer version 2!" said Flare.

Then Flare walked over to his trailer, went into his bedroom and talked to his fish.

"My friends, I have an idea!" Flare said to his fish while holding an axe. "I'm gonna host a game show! But I wanna 'axe' for your opinions. LOL!"

"Bad joke." said Rainbow, but Flare couldn't understand what the fish are saying.

"So overused." said Dorthey.

"So fishies, what kind of game show?" asked Flare. "Now I'm looking for a trivia game, but I'm not looking for a rocket science trivia game. I'm thinking of something that involes you to think fast, but the question is simple to answer. What do you guys think?" Fish just looked at Flare. Darrel swam to Flare really fast back and fourth. "Good idea, Darrel!" he said. "After a couple gets married, the married pony adds the answer to a question, and their spouse has to figure out what their answer is." Yoyo came up to the fish tank and pointed to the fish food, because he's hungry. "Yeah you're right, Yoyo. We can think better! Let's think of something that involes a teamplay effort!" Pearl is cleaning up the barrel inside the fish tank with her fin. "No Pearlie, I don't think a game about cooking is gonna help." Darrel swims over to Rainbow and tries to boost him up, but then Rainbow starts chasing Darrel. "Rainbow, you're a genius! It's perfect! A game about a family answering trivia questions together! Earn points, and win alot of money!" Then a little bulb appears on Flare's head. "I KNOW WHAT TO DO! HAPPY FACE! IT'S PERFECT!" Then Flare looks at the light bulb that appeared on his head. "Oh this is perfect! I need to change my light bulb on the lamp in the Living Room anyway."

Later that night, Flare was getting everything ready at Ponyville Square. There was a stage with two tables on each side, and one little one in the middle. There was a crowd awaiting for the show to start.

"Wow. There is a large crowd. I wonder what Flare planned?" said Fluttershy.

"He said something about planning a game show. Twilight's family and Pinkie's family all came to visit." said Rainbow Dash.

"A game show about families answering trivia questions together? Sounds genius!" said Rarity.

"Ah would love to see mah family up on stage. Maybe we can go next. What do you say Big Macintosh?" said AppleJack.

"Yes." said Big Macintosh.

"Pardon me, brother?" said AppleJack confused.

"Ah just fooled ya'll, AppleJack. Ah say eeeyup all the time. So ah decided to say somethin' else." said Big Mac.

AppleJack laughed. "Yeah, ah see what ya'll mean, brother." she said.

"I still wonder what this show is about." said Fluttershy.

"Probably not a big deal, dear." said Rarity. "Our host will probably tell us as the game goes on."

From back stage, Flare is getting everything ready. "Twilight is your family ready?" he asked.

"We're ready, Flare!" said Twilight.

"How about you Pinkie? Is your family ready?" asked Flare.

"Ready Eddie!" said Pinkie.

"Are the cameras ready?" Flare asked on the walkie talkie.

"Camera one ready." said Bon Bon.

"Camera two ready." said Lyra.

"Camera ten ready!" said Derpy with a giggle.

"Coming live, in 5... 4... 3... 2..." said Cheerilee.

The Family Feud theme plays in the background, and the cameras come online. The audience starts clapping, and Spike co-hosts the show. "Live from Ponyville, Equestria, we have the Sparkle Family! Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor, Twilight Velvet, Night Light, and Princess Cadance. Playing against the Pie family! Pinkie, Blinkie, Inkie, Clyde, and Sue! Both families have to answer trivia questions, and have a chance to win 5,000 bits, and a coupon book for Flare's Pizza Parlor, because it's time to plaaaaaay Family Feud!" Spike said, starting the show. "And here's our host, the red unicorn from Mareami, Mr. Flaaaare Gun!"

Flare walks out from backstage wearing a tuxedo. "HELLO EQUESTRIA! Welcome to our brand new show! The Family Feud!" Flare said while the audience cheers. "In this game show we have two families that are competeing for a chance to win 5,000 bits, and a coupon book for Flare's Pizza Parlor!" the audience cheers. "So let's meet our families! In the right corner we have the Sparkle family!" the crowd cheers, and Flare walks over shaking Twilight's hoof. "Hello Twilight!"

"Hey Flare!" said Twilight.

"How about introducing us to your family?" suggested Flare.

"Well this is my brother Shining Armor, my mom Twilight Velvet, my dad Night Light, and my sister-in-law Cadance!" said Twilight.

"Your mom is named Twilight too?" said Flare. "You must be Twilight Junior if that's the case." everypony laughed. "And in the left corner we have the Pie family!" the crowd cheers, and Flare walks over to Pinkie, shaking her hoof. "How are you Pinkie?"

"Super dee dooper, Flarester!" said Pinkie.

"Oh what is this, Barney the Dinosaur?" teased Flare. "How about introducing me to your family?" 

"This is my sister Blinkie, my sister Inkie, my dad Clyde, and my mom Sue!" said Pinkie.

"Your name is Sue! How do you do?" said Flare.

"Very well, thank you!" said Sue.

"You don't get it do you?" said Flare. "Alright, is everypony ready?" the crowd cheers. "Alright let's play the Feud! Give me Twilight, give me Pinkie!"

"Which Twilight?" asked Twilight's mom.

"Junior." said Flare. Then Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie walk over to the middle area with Flare shaking eachother's hooves. "Alright you two, we have five answers on the bored, try to find out what the answers are. Whoever pushes the buzzard first will answer first. Name something you use to travel with." Twilight pressed the buzzar first. "Twilight."

"Uhh... a train?" asked Twilight.

"Show me train!" said Flare looking at the board. And number 2 turns out to be train with a total of 16 points. "Alright Pinkie you have a chance to beat that, find the number one answer."

"Uhh... a pegasus with lots and lots of cupcakes!" asked Pinkie.

"Uhh... show me pegasus with lots and lots of cupcakes!" said Flare. The board gave a buzz, meaning it's the wrong answer. "Nope, sorry. Twilight you gonna play or give them the chance to answer the rest?"

"Play, Twilight!" said Twilight's family.

"We're gonna play." said Twilight.

"They're gonna play!" said Flare. Flare and Twilight walk back to the Sparkle corner. Flare walks over to Shining Armor and shakes his hoof. "Hello Shining! Sup brah?" 

"Pretty good, pretty good!" said Shining.

"You and the Mrs. getting along well still?" asked Flare.

"Of course!" said Shining.

"Alright dude, name something you use to travel." said Flare.

Shining put his hoof on his chin and thought. "A boat?" he answered. His family clapped for him.

"I'M ON A BOAT! Mischievious face!" cried Flare, everypony laughed. "I'M ON A BOAT! Show me boat!" Number 4 revealed boat, which was 12 points.

"Praise the Wizards!" cried Flare, then he walks to Twilight's mom and shakes her hoof. "How you doing Twilight senior? Anything new?" 

"Well since my little Twilight was interested in dragons, I decided to become a dragon researcher!" said Twilight's mom.

"You can learn a thing or two from those beasts. Maybe if you had a donkey with you to flirt with one, then you might get more info." said Flare. "Okay name something you use to travel."

"A carriage." she said, and everypony clapped for her.

"A carriage! That's pretty much what most ponies travel with these days!" said Flare. "Back in Mareami, we had motor carriages. It's not horse powered, it's horse powered! If you know what I mean. Lion face."

"No I don't really know what you mean." said Twilight's mom.

"Show me carriage!" said Flare. And the number one reveals carriage and is worth 30 points. "Nice one Mrs. Sparkle!"

"Thank you dear!" said Twilight's mom. Flare walks over to Twilight's dad Night Light and shakes his hoof.

"How you doing sir?" asked Flare.

"Fine, thank you!" said Twilight's dad.

"What do you do for a living?" asked Flare.

"I work at a Lighthouse and make sure it stays powered during a storm or a fog." said Night Light.

"Leet brah!" said Flare. "Name something you use to travel." 

Twilight's dad thinks for a second. "I'm gonna go with blimp." he said.

"A blimp! I less then three those things! They are so cool! I'm gonna advertise my shop on those things during a Nashorse game." said Flare. "Show me blimp!" The board buzzes. "First strike! Three strikes and your out." Flare walks over to Cadance and kisses her hoof. "Your highness of the Crystal Kingdom."

"Hi Flare!" said Cadance.

"Give me your best answer, sister!" said Flare.

"Balloon!" said Cadance.

"It actually depends what kind of balloon. One little balloon can't make you float, unless you're Spike." teased Flare, everypony laughed.

"Really dude?" said Spike backstage.

"Show me balloon!" said Flare. Number 3 reveals balloon and it's worth 13 points. Flare walks back to Twilight. "Alright Twilight, you need one more answer to take the points, you have one strike."

"I'll go with... magic." said Twilight.

"Whoa whoa whoa, it's magic!" sung Flare. "You know, never believe it's not so!"

"Really, Flare?" said Twilight.

"Show me magic!" said Flare. The board buzzed again. "Not everypony has teleportation like you, sister!" Flare walks back to Shining. "Alright dude, you need one more answer to clear the board, you have two strikes. If you get this right you get the points, if not the Pie family gets a chance to steal the points!" Flare points to the Pie family gathered around discussing an answer.

"Uhhhh... uhh..." Shining thought. "By their hooves?" Everypony cheered for him.

"Alright, if hooves is up there, the Sparkle family gets the points!" said Flare. "Show me by their hooves!" The board buzzed again. Flare walks over to Pinkie. "Alright Pinkie, if you get this answer correct you steal the points, if not the Sparkle family gets them."

"Okkie dokey lokie!" said Pinkie.

"That's the spirit, sister!" said Flare. "Name something you use to travel."

"A frigate!" said Pinkie.

"Arrr! Like a pirate ship right?" said Flare.

"You got it!" said Pinkie.

"For the steal, FRIGATE!" said Flare. The board buzzed and the Sparkle family's points turned from 0 to 71. The Sparkle family cheered, jumped around, and gave eachother high hooves. "Alright! What's number 5?" Number 5 revealed plane.

"PLANE!" everypony in the audience said.

"Alright everypony! The Sparkle family is ahead with 71 points! Time for our next question! Give me Shining, give me Blinkie!" said Flare. Shining Armor and Blinkie Pie walked over to Flare in the middle and they shook hooves. "We have six answers on the board. What goes on a sundae?" Blinkie pressed the buzzard first. "Blinkie!"

"Whip cream!" said Blinkie.

"Show me whip cream!" said Flare. That was the number two answer and it was worth 29 points. "Go ahead Shining! Let's see if you can beat that!"

"Chocolate sauce." said Shining.

"Show me chocolate sauce!" said Flare. Number 3 revealed chocolate sauce and it was worth 25 points. "Blinkie had a higher answer, dude. What will it be, sister? You gonna take it or let them answer?"

"We're gonna play." said Blinkie. Then Flare and Blinkie walk over the the Pie side. Flare walks over to Inkie. "What's up, Inkie?"

"Not much, you?" asked Inkie.

"Hosting a show, what do you think? LOL!" teased Flare. "Name something you can put on a sundae."

"Sprinkles!" said Inkie.

"Sprinkles!" said Flare. Number four revealed Sprinkles and it was worth 19 points. Flare walks over to Clyde, Pinkie's dad, and shakes his hoof. "So what do you do for a living Clyde?"

"I run a rock farm." said Clyde.

"What are the rocks for?" asked Flare.

"Collecting." said Clyde. "We sell them to the unicorns so they can turn them into gems."

"I bet my bro Spike would like that." said Flare. "Name something you can put on a sundae."

"Cherries." said Clyde.

"Ah yes, you must not forget the little cherry on top!" said Flare. "Cherries!" Number five reveals cherries which was worth 15 points. Flare walks over to Pinkie's mom Sue. "Alright mommy, let's see what you got!"

"Strawberries." said Sue.

"I thought straws were for drinking with, I didn't know there were berries too." said Flare, and everypony laughed. "Strawberries!" The board buzzed. Then Flare walks over to Pinkie. "Alright Pinks! Your turn!"

"Bananas!" cried Pinkie.

"Bananas!" said Flare. Number six revealed bananas and is worth 3 points. "Alright Blinkie, your family has one strike, you need to answer one more and the points are yours."

Blinkie thought, but she couldn't answer the question in time so it buzzed. "Oh sheesh!" she said.

"Sorry sister, time's up." said Flare. He walks over to Inkie. "Two strikes, Inkie. You only need one more right answer to get the points, if not the Sparkle family has a chance to steal." 

"Uhhh... caramel?" Inkie guessed.

"Caramel!" said Flare. The board buzzed. "That was the third strike. If this were bowling, that would be a good thing. LOL! Alright Twilight, what does you got?"

"Ice cream!" said Twilight.

"Ice cream, huh?" said Flare. "If it's up there, you stolen the points. Show me... ICE CREAM!" Ice Cream was the number one answer worth 33 points. The Sparkle family all cheered and gotten up a total of 195 points. "Alright, brahs! We have the Sparkles at 195 points, and the Pies have some catching up to do, but it's still anypony's game! We'll be right back after this commerical break!"

Later, back stage, the Sparkle family was talking to eachother about the game.

"Nice one everypony!" said Twilight. "Keep it up and we'll win the whole thing!"

"But Twilie, he said it's still anypony's game." said Shining. "You still think we can win this?"

"Don't talk so negative, son!" said Twilight's mom. "Of course we'll win! It's smooth sailing from here on out!"

"Don't under estimate the Pies, honey." said Twilight's dad. "They could still win right under our noses! What do you think Cadance?"

"I say we should just wait and see what happens." said Cadance.

"Right, what she said!" said Twilight. "Nice thinking Cadance!"

Meanwhile with the Pie family, they were thinking of their next strategy. "Let's not loose focus girls." said Clyde. "We still have a chance in winning!"

"Don't you see how smart the Sparkle family is, honey? We don't stand a chance!" said Sue.

"Don't worry mom, we just have to really think about it!" said Blinkie. "Why don't we let the Sparkle family answer the questions, and we'll answer the last question when they have three strikes."

"What makes you think they would have three strikes?" asked Inkie.

"Because it happened both times, silly!" said Pinkie. "Silly Inkie!"

"I got a bad feeling about this." said Inkie.

Back on the set, everypony was cheering, and the families went back to their corners.

"Welcome back to Family Feud everypony!" said Flare. "We have the Sparkle family at 195, and the Pie's at 0, but it's still anypony's game! Give me Twilight Velvet, give me Inkie!"

Twilight's mom and Inkie went up to Flare in the middle, and they shook hooves. "We're in the second part of the show, so we're doubling the points!" said Flare.

"The points of been doubled!" said Derpy in the background. "That's what the princess says!"

"Alright you two, we have six answers on the board." said Flare. "Name a member of the Wonderbolts!" Mrs. Sparkle pressed the buzzard first. "Mommy?"

"I'll say... uhh..." Mrs. Sparkle tried to guess, but time was up.

"Oooo, sorry, time's up." said Flare. "Inkie?"

"Soarin." said Inkie.

"Show me Soarin!" said Flare. And the number two answer was Soarin, and it was worth 25 points. But since the points are doubled, it's worth 50.

"So you gonna play, or pass it?" asked Flare.

"We're passing it." said Inkie.

"Really? Alright Sparkle family!" said Flare. Flare and Mrs. Sparkle walk back to the Sparkle corner. "Alright daddy, name a member of the Wonderbolts."

"Uhh... I don't know the Wonderbolts that well." said Night Light. "But I'll have to go with... Rainbow Dash?"

"Oh I wish!" said Rainbow Dash in the audience.

"Show me Rainbow Dash!" said Flare. The board buzzed. "Nope! First strike! Let's see if Cadance can can do it?"

"Spitfire." said Cadance.

"Show me Spitfire!" said Flare. And the number one answer was Spitfire with 28 points, but doubled is worth 56. "Nice! She's a great Wonderbolt!" Flare walks over to Twilight. "Alright Twilight, gimmie a Wonderbolt!"

"Blaze Goldheart." said Twilight.

"Ah my bro, Blazer! A fellow Noble Six member!" said Flare. "Show me Blaze!" The number three answer was Blaze, worth 19 points, doubled worth 38. "Your turn Shining! Give me a Wonderbolt!"

"Silver Lining." said Shining.

"Silver Lining!" said Flare. The board buzzed. "Alright mommy, you have two strikes, and only three more answers to figure. If you get this right you're still alive, if not the Pies will get to steal.

"Uhhhh..." Mrs. Sparkle couldn't figure out an answer, then the board buzzed. "I'm sorry, I don't know the Wonderbolts!"

"Don't worry, it's kay." said Flare as he walked to the Pie's. "Pinkie, name a Wonderbolt."

"SURPRISE!" cried Pinkie.

"Show me Surprise!" said Flare. The board buzzed, and the Sparkle's have a total of 399 points. The Sparkle family all cheered. "Alright what was number four?" Number four revealed to be Fleetfoot.

"Fleetfoot!" everypony said.

"Number five?" said Flare. Number five revealed to be High Winds.

"High Winds!" everypony said.

"And number six?" said Flare. Number six revealed to be Wind Chill.

'Wind Chill!" everypony said.

"Alright brahs! We have the Sparkles at 399! The Pie's still have some catching up to do, but guess what? It's still anypony's game!" said Flare. "Will the Pie's be able to win? We'll be right back after these messages!"

While the messages were going on, the Sparkle family was talking. "Great job guys!" said Night Light. "We might win this whole thing!"

"How many points do we have to win?" asked Mrs. Sparkle.

"I think 400." said Cadance.

"We have 399 points guys!" said Twilight. "One more point and we win!" They all cheered.

Meanwhile with the Pie's. "Guys, we're totally losing!" said Blinkie.

"You think?" said Inkie.

"Don't give up guys!" said Clyde. "We have to think! 400 points to win. Flare doubled the points in the last round. If he says it's still anypony's game, he might triple the points!" 

"Will we still win?" asked Sue.

"Let's wait and see!" said Clyde.

Meanwhile in the dressing room. Flare was getting ready for the third round.

"This game show idea is going great dude!" said Spike. "Twilight's family is totally gonna win!"

"Not so fast brutha!" said Flare. "I'm tripling the points the next round. The Pie's can still win!"

"Wanna bet on it?" asked Spike.

"You bet sonny boy!" said Flare, and they shook hooves / hands.

The commerical break was over, and the the crowd was cheering. "Kay thanks for waiting, welcome back to the Feud!" said Flare. "We have the Sparkle's in the lead with 399 points. Gimmie the dads!" The dads from each family came up and they shook hooves. "You Pie's should be able to catch up! 'Cause I'm tripling the points! We have eight answers on the board. Name a popular unicorn spell!"

"We're doomed." said Blinkie.

Night Light pressed the buzzard first. "Daddy!" said Flare.

"Water shooter." said Night Light.

"Hey I have that spell!" said Flare. He squirts water out of his horn and gets Night Light all wet. "See? See? D? E? F? G? LOL! Oh wait, that's not how the alphabet goes! Show me water shooter!" The number five answer was Water shooter and is worth 12 points, but tripled to 36. "Clyde?"

"I'll go with... flames." said Clyde.

"Show me flames!" said Flare. Then the board buzzed. "Alright Mr. Sparkle, you playing or giving?"

"We'll play!" said Night Light.

"Yep, as I said, we're doomed." said Blinkie.

"Alright Cadance, name me a type of popular unicorn magic spell." said Flare.

"Psychokinesis!" said Cadance.

"Show me Psychokinesis!" said Flare. The number one answer revealed to be that, and it's worth 40 points, but tripled to 120. "Yes that is the most popular magic there is! Every unicorn has it! Including me! Okay you're turn Twilight!"

"The Walk on the Cloud spell." said Twilight.

"Oh yes that reminds me!" said Flare. "Can you teach me that spell? Making non-pegasus ponies walk on clouds is pretty amazing! I want to visit Cloudsdale. Show me the Walk on the Clouds spell!" It was the number seven answer, worth 9 points which tripled to 27. "Alright brah, gimmie your best shot!"

"I know Rarity has that gem finding spell." said Shining.

"Spike's favorite!" said Flare. "Show me Gem Finding!" That was the number 3 answer, worth 18 points but tripled to 54. "Alright name me a popular unicorn spell, Mrs. Sparkle!"

"I'll go with... light." said Mrs. Sparke.

"Well let's see if we can shed some light on this situation. LOL tongue face." said Flare. "Show me light!" That was the number four answer, worht 12 points and tripled to 36. "Back to you Night!"

"Uhhh... I'll go with... the bring to life spell." said Night Light.

"BRING TO LIFE SPELL!" said Flare. The board buzzed. "Oh, first strike! But you still need to find two more answers on the board.

"The love spell!" said Cadance. "I use it all the time!"

"Now I sure love that spell!" said Flare. "The Love Spell!" It was the number six answer worth 7.5 points and doubled to 15. "Wait... 7.5? How is that possible?" Flare shrugged and continued. "Twilight?"

"Rarity's favorite, the decorate spell!" said Twilight.

"The decorate spell!" said Flare. It was the number two answer worth 36 points and tripled to 108.

"Wow, they seem to have my favorite spells up there!" said Rarity in the audience.

"I'm gonna go with... the shield spell." said Shining Armor.

"I've your spell compared to Twilight's. Yours is bigger, but Twilight's doesn't take as much energy." said Flare. "Show me shield spell!" The board buzzed. "Alright Mrs. Sparkle! You have two strikes. You only need to answer one more! If you get it you win the game, if not the Pie's will get a chance to steal."

"Invisiblilty!" said Mrs. Sparkle.

"Show me invisiblity!" said Flare. The board buzzed. "Nope! That was a good one though! Alright Pie's to you have your answer? If you get it we go to sudden death, if not the Sparkle family wins!"

Pinkie took some time to think, but she gave out an answer as the board buzzed. "YOUR LASER SPELL!" cried Pinkie.

"Too late Pinkie. The board buzzed. It's over." said Blinkie.

"No it's not, sister!" said Flare. "She was able to answer the question as the board buzzed. She said my favorite spell! I wonder if it's up there. Is SHOOP DA WHOOP up there?" The number 8 answer was SHOOP DA WHOOP, worth 1 point, but tripled to 3. Since the Pie's answered the question, they steal the points and are tied with the Sparkles with 399. "WHOA! This is one leet first episode, huh? We have the Pie's and the Sparkle's tied with 399! So it's time for sudden death! Whoever gets this next one is the winner! Bring me Sue, bring me Cadance!" Pinkie's mom and Cadance walk over to Flare in the middle and they shake hooves. "Alright ladies, we have one answer on the board. If one of you gets it, your family wins! Name a popular store in Ponyville!"

Cadance hit the buzzard first. "Flare's Pizza Parlor, of course!" she said.

"That must be it!" said Flare. "Flare's Pizza Parlor!" The board buzzed. "Alright Sue, it's your chance to steal the game!"

"Sugarcube Corner! That's where my darling Pinkie works!" said Sue.

"Sugarcube Corner?" said Flare. Then answer revealed to be Sugarcube Corner, which was worth 1 point, which gave the Pie's a total to 400 points. The Pie family cheers, because they won the game.

"AND THEY DID IT!" cried Flare. "Our first champions on Family Feud! The Pie family!" Flare walks over to the Sparkle family and shakes their hooves. "Hey great job guys! You did awesome possum! I'm sorry, you did your best!"

"It's okay Flare." said Twilight. "It's only a game."

"Good to hear you're positive about this! Way to be a great sport, sister!" said Flare.

"Thank you Flare." said Twilight.

"Thanks for coming Sparkle family! At least you're on TV." said Flare.

"Thanks for having us join, Flare!" said Mrs. Sparkle.

"Yeah it was fun!" said Night Light.

"EVERYPONY WAIT!" cried Flare. "The Pie family maybe won, and they win 400 bits and a coupon book for Flare's Pizza Parlor. But we need to see if they'll win 20,000 bits! It's called Fast Money! Two members of the Pie family will be able to answer a few trivia questions with a time limit. Pick your two smartest Pie's Pie family! We'll be right back after these messages!"

The commerical break goes by, and the two Pie's were selected. "Welcome back to Family Feud brahs!" said Flare. "I have Inkie Pie with me to answer the first few questions. Pinkie is back stage, she can't see nor hear anything." Pinkie tries to peek, but then Spike slaps her hoof away.

"So what do I have to do dude?" asked Inkie.

"It's quite simple sister."said Flare. "I'm gonna ask you five questions, and you need to answer them. You need 200 points to win the game. If you can't find an answer, just say 'pass', and I'll ask the next question, we'll come back to it. 20 seconds on the clock. Are you ready?"

"Yes." said Inkie.

"The clock will start after I read you the first question." said Flare. "Name a type of animal that lives with Fluttershy."

"Bunnies." said Inkie.

"Name a city in Equestria." said Flare.

"Manehatten." said Inkie.

"Name a part of your body." said Flare.

"Brain." said Inkie.

"Name a subject in school." said Flare.

"Math." said Inkie.

"Name a favorite Pony holiday." said Flare.

"Hearth's Warming." said Inkie. A bell dinged in the background.

"Alright Inkie, let's see how many points you earned in this round." said Flare, turning to the board with Inkie with his hoof around her. "I said name an animal that lives with Fluttershy, you said... Bunnies. Survey says..." The board shows 26 points. Inkie cheered. "I said name a city in Equestria, you said, Manehatten. Survey says..." The board shows 17 points. "I said name a part of your body, you said, brain. Survey says..." The board shows 9 points. "I said name a subject in school, you said, Math. I less then three that subject. It's pretty simple. Even though they say history is fun. I didn't do so good in history..."

"Just continue." said Inkie.

"Right." said Flare. "Survey says..." The board shows 29 points. "I said name a favorite pony holiday, you said, Hearth's Warming. That's my favorite holiday. Survey says..." The board shows 62 points. Everypony cheered. The total points was 143. "Alright everypony! It should be simple getting 200 points now! Go ahead Inkie, return to your family. Bring me Pinkie!" Pinkie rides out into stage on a unicycle. Everypony laughed. "Nice Pinkie!"

"Did my sister to get 200 points?" asked Pinkie.

"No, but she did great!" said Flare. "She bought you up to 143 points, and you need 200 to win!"

"Well, duh!" said Pinkie. "My sister Inkie is the smartest one in the family!"

"Alright Pinkie." said Flare. "I'm gonna ask you the same five questions, you can't duplicate the answer."

"What does duplicate mean?" asked Pinkie.

"It means you can't copy the same answer." said Flare. "If you do, you'll hear this sound..." a buzz was sounded in the background. "... and I'll say try again, and you'll give me another answer. If you can't figure out the answer you can say pass, and we'll come back to it. I'm gonna be nice and put 25 seconds on the clock."

"Aw that's so nice, Flare!" said Pinkie, hugging Flare.

"Lion face." said Flare. "The clock will start after I read the first question. Name a type of animal that lives with Fluttershy."

"Bunnies." said Pinkie. A buzz is heard in the background.

"Try again." said Flare.

"Ducks." said Pinkie.

"Name a city in Equestria." said Flare.

"Duh! Ponyville!" said Pinkie.

"Name a part of your body." said Flare.

"Your stomach!" said Pinkie.

"Name a subject in school." said Flare.

"Lunch time!" said Pinkie.

"Name a favorite Pony holiday." said Flare.

"Nightmare Night!" said Pinkie. "All the free candy!" A bell dinged in the background. Flare and Pinkie face the board, and Flare has his hoof around Pinkie.

"Alright Pinkie, you need 57 points to win." said Flare. "I said name a type of animal that lives with Fluttershy, you said, Ducks."

"I said bunnies first." said Pinkie.

"Yeah, but you duplicated it, so I had to say try again." said Flare. "Survey says..." The board shows 3 points. "It's okay. You can still make it. Heart was the number one answer. I said name a city in Equestria, you said, Ponyville. This is a town, not a city, just to let you know. Survey says..." The board shows 6 points. "Canterlot was the number one answer. I said name a part of your body, you said, stomach. Survey says..." The board shows 14 points. "The number one answer was heart."

"Aww the heart! Pefect for Hearts and Hooves day!" said Pinkie.

"Speaking of that, do you have a special somepony?" asked Flare.

"Not yet!" said Pinkie.

"Kay kay." said Flare. "I said name a subject in school, you said, lunch time. That's my favorite subject too! Even though it's not a real subject, I don't care! Survey says..." The board shows 9 points. "Math was the number one answer. I said name your favorite pony holiday, you said, Nightmare Night. You need 25 points to win the 20,000 bits. Survey says..." The board shows 24 points.

"OOOOOOOOOOH!" everypony said.

"OH SO CLOSE!" cried Pinkie.

"199 points Pinks! Not bad! You did great!" said Flare.

"But we lost!" cried Pinkie.

"No you didn't." said Flare, then he turns to the audience. "The number one answer was Hearth's Warming. Don't think this is over! The Pie family will have a chance to win another 20,000 bits next time! Since they win the game, they'll return! Thank you for joining us in our brand new show, Family Feud! Kay thanks bye!" Everypony cheers.

"And cut!" said Bon Bon, turning off the camera. Derpy flies up to her mane and cuts it.

"There we go! You look beautiful!" said Derpy.

"DERPY!" cried Bon Bon.

Meanwhile at Flare's Pizza Parlor, everypony was having some pizza after the show. "Great work Sparkles! I hope a free pizza is good enough!" said Flare.

"Thanks buddy!" said Shining.

"Yeah this pizza is the best!" said Cadance.

"WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!" cried Pinkie, hopping around.

"Calm down Pinkie." said Flare. "The Sparkles are here, no need to let it in their faces."

"Sorry Twilight's family!" said Pinkie.

"It's okay. No problem." Twilight's family said.

"So... if the Pie family is coming back, what about Twilight's family?" asked Spike.

"Spike my friend, the show's policy is after you lose you can't come back to the show." said Flare. "But don't worry, they were on TV! Think of the positives!"

"So which family is Pinkie's family gonna be versusing next?" asked Twilight.

"Hmmm... forty five degree angle mouth face." Flare thought.


	23. Chapter 23: Moon Chips

It was the middle of the night, around 8:00 PM, it was dark. A purple pegasus pony named Psyche was at a Canterlot observatory, talking to Princess Luna.

"Thank you, Princess Luna!" said Psyche. "This place would work perfectly for my studies!"

"Thou welcome, Psyche!" said Luna. "A friend of Flare's is a friend of mine! Feel free to use it as much as thou want!"

"Thanks Princess!" said Psyche.

"Thou need anything?" asked Luna.

"No I'm good." said Psyche.

"Good night, loyal subject!" said Luna. Then she flies out of the observatory.

"Okay! This is great!" said Psyche. "A whole observatory all to myself! I never thought I'd see the day. I have my books, my research, and of course the replica of the solar system for safe keepings!" Psyche takes out his solar system model and places it next to the big telescope with his stuff. "Now let's see what we can see in the sky. Hmm... that's weird. Why is the sky red? And I see a big line..." Psyche looks at the other end of the telescope and sees Flare sitting on the other end. "FLARE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Oh hi! Lion face." said Flare.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" he yelled.

"I was going around Canterlot, finding a location to expand my shop, then I happened to notice that Princess Luna let you borrow the observatory! Am I right?" asked Flare.

"Yes. But I'm trying to use this observatory for a reason." said Psyche.

"Enjoying the view of the full moon? LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" teased Flare.

"Get down." ordered Psyche. Flare jumps off the telescope and walks over to Psyche. Then he goes through his sattlebag and takes out Spike.

"I bought Spike along too!" said Flare.

"Hi!" said Spike.

"Why?" asked Psyche.

"Because he wanted to." said Flare.

"I couldn't breathe in there." said Spike.

"No, I mean why are you here?" asked Psyche.

"I wanted to come visit my old pal Psyche!" said Flare, putting his arm around him.

"Please don't touch me." said Psyche.

"Sorry brah." said Flare. "So what are you studying?"

"I came here to study the planets." said Psyche, looking through the telescope and taking notes. "I heard they are forming a line for something, for some reason. I'm trying to find out what it is."

"Oh really?" said Flare.

"Yes, really." said Psyche.

"What did you find out so far?" asked Flare.

"So far, nothing. I just got here." said Psyche.

"So did I! And I sure noticed something." said Flare.

"What?" asked Psyche.

"That you saw a big red full moon earlier! ROFLMAO!" teased Flare.

"You said that joke already." said Psyche.

"Problem?" asked Flare.

"Well, the same joke won't be able to be funny twice." said Psyche.

"It can. It's all about timing, brah!" said Flare.

"Well it's TIME for me to work." said Psyche.

"Go ahead! Nopony's stopping you!" Flare said, popping up in front of Psyche.

"That means I have to concentrate." said Psyche.

"Of course!" Flare said getting closer to Psyche's face with a creepy smile.

"That means you have to get outta my face." said Psyche.

"But I'm not in your face. I'm close to your face!" said Flare.

"Look dude, seriously. I have work to do." said Psyche.

"How about taking a break?" asked Flare.

"I just got here!" said Psyche.

"Your point?" said Flare.

"That was my point." said Psyche. "Look, how about you go... give this scroll to Princess Luna for me?" Psyche hands Flare a scroll.

"Praise the Wizards!" cried Flare.

"That's the spirit, Flare!" said Psyche. "Now take all the time you need..."

"DONE! Happy face!" said Flare.

"How can you be done?" asked Psyche.

"I'm not done, I'm Flare." said Flare with a squee.

Psyche gave himself a facehoof. "Okay." said Psyche. "How about this? Go to the..."

"ON IT!" cried Flare.

"No, no, listen to me." said Psyche. "I want you to..."

"RIGHT AWAY!" cried Flare.

"LISTEN TO ME!" cried Psyche.

"Kay." said Flare.

"I... want you... to go to the..." said Psyche.

"YES SIR!" cried Flare.

Then Psyche started to steam. "GO-TO-THE-BACK-ROOM-AND-FIND-ME-A-MAP-OF-NEPTONIA!" he said really fast.

"Neptonia? What's that?" asked Flare.

"A planet beyond our solar system." said Psyche. "Can you get that for me, buddy?" Flare didn't say anything. "You can respond now."

"CAPIEESH!" cried Flare, then he ran into the back room to look for the map.

"Ha!" Psyche said to himself. "That'll keep him busy for a while. That planet doesn't exisit." Psyche looks through the telescope again and takes notes on what he sees, but then Spike came up to him.

"Uh, Psyche?" he said.

Psyche sighed, then turned to Spike. "What is it Spike?" he asked.

"I'm hungry." said Spike.

"There are snacks in the fridge over there by the break area." said Psyche.

"Thank you!" said Spike. Then he walks over to the fridge, opens it, and looks through it. "Psyche, do you have any gems?"

"No." said Psyche.

"Well that's what I'm in the mood for." said Spike.

"Well I'm sorry." Psyche said in a grumpy tone.

"Do you have any lava juice?" asked Spike.

"No." said Psyche.

"How about mashed rocks?" asked Spike.

"No." said Psyche.

"Unmashed rocks?" asked Spike.

"No." said Psyche.

"Prehistoric bones?" asked Spike.

"No." said Psyche.

"Mine ore?" asked Spike.

"No!" said Psyche a little louder.

"Ice cubes?" asked Spike.

"Actually, yes." said Psyche. "There are ice cubes in the ice tray in the freezer." Spike walks back to the fridge and opens the freezer and sees the tray of ice cubes. He eats them all in one bite.

"Got any more?" asked Spike.

"No, you ate them all." said Psyche.

"What else do you have that's cold and hard?" asked Spike.

"LOL!" Flare said from the back room.

"There are chocolate bars in the fridge. You can have ONE. Don't eat them all." said Psyche. Spike was already eating all the chocolate bars.

"I'm sorry, what?" said Spike.

Psyche gave out a loud groan and slammed his head on his desk. "I don't care! Just stop talking to me, PLEASE!" Psyche yelled.

"Alright fine, jeez!" Spike said angerly, walking over to a chair. "Why did I agree to even come with Flare?"

Psyche went back to his studies. "Wow!" Psyche said to himself. "The moon looks great tonight! The universe is fantastic! You know, I wish there was some way for me to go up to the moon, just once, just try it."

"Hey Psyche!" said Flare.

"What is it now?" asked Psyche.

"I found Neptonia!" said Flare holding up a book and a map.

"What? But... that's not a real... thank you Flare." said Psyche.

"No problemo brah!" said Flare. "Anything else you need help with?"

"How about keepin it quiet so I can work?" asked Psyche.

"Alright! I know I could've done it earlier if you asked! Winkey face." said Flare. Psyche huffed out a loud sigh. "Hey you said something about going to the moon right?"

"Yeah I wish I could go to the moon." said Psyche. "Too bad it's impossible."

"No it's not!" said Flare. "How did Luna get up there when Rollestia banished her up there?"

"Who's Rollestia... oh you mean Celestia?" Psyche corrected.

"Yeah whatever." said Flare.

"She used her magic." said Psyche.

"I have magic!" said Flare. "Teleporting powers go!" Flare tried to activate his horn, but it wouldn't even spark. "Oh that's right, I don't know that spell. Maybe I'll go talk to Twilight."

"No don't bother. I don't think her magic is strong enough to travel to the moon, dude." said Psyche.

"So if you want to travel to the moon so much, why not build a rocket or something?" asked Flare.

"Wait a minute." said Psyche, thinking. "That's actually not a bad idea. If we can build a rocket, we can go to the moon that way."

"Took you that long to figure it out?" asked Flare.

"I'm not from Mareami like you dude." said Psyche. "This part of Equestria doesn't have all that fancy-smancy technology you're used to. Here we have magic."

"Because Friendship is Epic!" cried Flare.

"No because Friendship is Magic." said Psyche.

"Stop spoiling the moment for me! Angry face!" said Flare.

"Sorry." said Psyche. "So you wanna help out?"

"Of course! The Noble Six shall rise!" cried Flare. "I'll call the others!"

So Flare called some of the Noble Six members, but only Engineer and Crystal came.

"So what do you want us to do partner?" asked Engineer.

"BUIIIIIIIIILD UHHHH ROOOOOOCK-IIIIIIIIT!" cried Flare.

"Did ya'll have to say it like that?" asked Engineer.

"What's the rocket for?" asked Crystal.

"We're going to the moon! Psyche and I!" said Flare, putting his hoof around him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said 'we' were going?" asked Psyche, removing his hoof.

"I did." said Flare.

"Thanks, but no thanks." said Psyche. "I'd rather go on this trip on my own."

"But dude, I thought we were gonna be moon buddies?" said Flare.

"Sorry, but you'll just get in the way." said Psyche.

"Kay, I see." said Flare. "Then I guess you'll have no trouble building this entire ship by yourself, do you?"

"What, you're not gonna help me?" asked Psyche.

"You said, I'll just get in the way. So, I'll just go." said Flare.

Psyche gave himself a facehoof. "Okay, okay" he said. "You can join me in my moon trip."

"Happy face!" cried Flare. "You guys in?"

"No thanks, dude." said Engineer. "I'm actually requested at the castle tomorrow morning."

"I'll think about it." said Crystal.

"So let's build that rocket! And praise the Wizards!" cried Flare.

Blaze flew over to the group with Aquatic Armor. "Sorry we're late guys. Mister Water pony over here needed to let some water out." said Blaze.

"That means I had to go use the restroom." said Aqua.

"Alright. The more the merrier I guess." said Psyche.

So the six of them started building the rocket piece by piece, while I Ran (So Far Away) song by A Flock of Seagulls was playing in the background. Engineer started by building a Dispenser that's full of parts. Psyche was putting parts in place while Blaze welds the parts in place with his fire breath. Aquatic Armor and Crystal were testing out the thusters that go on the bottom. Aquatic Armor tells Crystal to go test the thusters. So Crystal turns on the thusters, but unaware that Aqua was still behind the thusters and got hit by the flames, and turned black as he burnt up. Aqua glares at Crystal, and Crystal was embarrassed. Flare was using his magic to give Blaze and Psyche some pieces, but Flare wanted to be goofy and place a part over Blaze's head. Flare released the piece and it landed on Blaze's head, which bumped his head. Blaze got mad, bursted into flames and started chasing Flare. Psyche gave himself a facehoof. Crystal, Psyche, and Aqua placed the thusters under the rocket. Engineer and Crystal gave eachother a mischievious look, and started spraying logos and stuff all over the rocket. Psyche got angry and banged his head on the rocket. Flare gave Psyche a glass of lemonade. Psyche smiled and drank it, then he spit it out. Flare started laughing, and pointed to Blaze who was making a BBQ on a grill, and there was grease. Eventually, it was dawn of the day and they were all standing outside looking at the freshly build rocket.

"She's a beauty all right! And she's mah beauty!" said Engineer.

"No it's Psyche's beauty." said Aqua. "Well done Psyche! You did good! You did real good!"

"Hey I'm just glad you guys helped. Thanks." said Psyche. "So who wants to go to the moon with me? I know Engineer's out. Crystal?"

"Yeah I just remembered, my coltfriend wanted me to run some errends while I was in Canterlot. Sorry dude." said Crystal.

"Aqua?" said Psyche.

"Yeah I hate heights." said Aqua. "You're gonna have to count me out of this one."

"Blaze?" asked Psyche.

"As much as I'd love to go, I can't." said Blaze. "The Wonderbolts are having an appearance in the next Superbowl, and Spitfire really wants me to practice."

"So it's just you and me, buddy ol pal! Smiley face." said Flare.

"Hurrah." Psyche said sarcasticly.

"So who's gonna be ground control?" asked Flare.

"I guess we have time to do it." said Blaze. "Crystal? Engine?"

"Yeah, I'm down." said Aqua.

"Me too." said Crystal.

Engineer's helmet started floating. "Nope." he said. Then his neck stretched out to reach the helmet. So Psyche and Flare put on space suits and step inside the rocket.

"This suit is too tight." said Flare. "I want larger size."

"Too bad, it's all we got." said Psyche.

"It's a good thing there's enough food in the fish feeder to keep the fish healthy for at least a week." said Flare. "How long were we gonna be on this trip again?"

"I don't know. As long as it takes." Said Psyche. Flare and Psyche sat down in their seats, and strapped on. "Strap on Flare. It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

"LOL you said strap on!" teased Flare.

Psyche sighed, and then talked through his radio. "Ground control is Psyche. We're ready for take off!" he said.

"And we're ready for nachos! Lion face." Said Flare.

"Roger that Rocket 1, you are clear for take off." Said Blaze at ground control.

"Rocket 1? It's the only rocket we me." Said Crystal.

"T-Minis 10, 9, 8…." Said Blaze, starting the countdown.

"45, 67, 99, 82…." Said Flare.

"5, 66, 98…. STOP IT FLARE!" cried Blaze.

"ROFLMAO!" said Flare.

"3... 2... 1... LIFT OFF!" said Blaze. The rocket engines start and it starts launching into the air.

"We have lift off!" cried Aqua.

"Wait. Weren't they suppose to be prepared before being launched in a rocket into space?" asked Crystal.

"How's that?" asked Aqua.

"Like getting used to non-gravity, and being trained for space." said Crystal.

"I guess they couldn't wait." said Aqua.

Inside the rocket, Flare and Psyche were screaming while they were pushed into space. Their manes were blowing behind their heads, and their lips and eyelids were tingling back.

"Why did you taught me into doing this?" asked Flare with a shakey voice.

"I didn't, you got yourself into this." said Psyche with a shakey voice.

"No you!" cried Flare.

"No you!" cried Psyche.

"No you!" cried Flare.

"No you!" cried Psyche.

They kept saying 'no you' to eachother until the rocket left the Earth's atmosphere, then they started floating, but their seat belts were still holding them down.

"No you infinity!" said Flare.

"No you infinity plus one, HA!" said Psyche.

"LOL that is so lame! Plus one? That all you can do?" asked Flare. "Pathetic! No you, infinity plus infinity! You can't beat that!"

"Techinically, there's nothing beyond infinity." said Psyche.

"Except 'beyond'!" said Flare.

"That doesn't make sense." said Psyche.

"Neither does your face." said Flare. "And quit floating on your chair, it's getting creepy."

"I'll stop, if you stop." said Psyche.

"I'm not floating!" said Flare, but then he looks down and sees his bum is not on his seat. "I stand corrected. I don't know how it's happening. You're the pegasus here."

"You're the unicorn here." said Psyche, as he starts taking his seatbelt off. "As far as I'm concerned, maybe you're using your magic."

"I'm not using my magic right now. If I were, my horn would glow." said Flare. "And don't take off your seat belt, you'll get hurt."

"I'll be fine. There isn't much gravity here anyway." said Psyche.

"Luna did say something about not much gravy in space when she used to be stuck in the moon." said Flare. "Sounds awful! What will we do without gravy?"

"It's not gravy you twit, it's gravity." said Psyche as he unbuckles his seat belt, and starts flying. "Wow! I guess I don't need wings to fly while we're in space." Flare inhales real deep. "DON'T DO IT, FLARE!"

Then Flare yells out, "SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" Psyche covers his ears. "I've always wanted to say that! Happy face!"

"I've always not wanted to hear you say that." said Psyche.

Flare unbuckles his seat belt and starts flying. "Wow! It's like I'm an alicorn now! Except I don't have wings." said Flare. "I'm a flying unicorn! Pretty leet, huh?"

"Mmhmm." said Psyche.

Flare's stomach starts growling. "Hmm... I'm hungry." he said. "Good thing I bought a bag of potato chips." Flare takes out a bag of potato chips and opens them.

"WAIT! Don't open them!" cried Psyche, but he was too late. Then the potato chips start floating in the air.

"Whoa! Epic!" cried Flare. "Check it out dude! The chips are flying!"

"No, really?" said Psyche sarcasticly.

"No problemo brah! I can eat these chips without using my hooves, or magic!" said Flare, then he starts eating them while the Blue Danube Waltz was playing in the background. Each chip he ate was once every musical note.

"This is ridiculous!" said Psyche with a facehoof. "If a chip gets jammed on something, it'll be your fault!"

"Don't worry buddy!" said Flare. "We'll be a-okay! I'll have the place cleaned up in no time!"

"You think you'll get every crum?" asked Psyche.

"Don't act some crummy Psyche." said Flare.

"Why did I bring you along?" asked Psyche.

"Because I'm awesome possum!" said Flare. "And we're the Noble Six! The Noble Six sticks together!"

"We left over half the group back on the planet." said Psyche.

"I said the Noble Six sticks together, I didn't say we'd be all together." said Flare.

"That doesn't make a hint of sense!" said Psyche.

"Your face doesn't make a hint of sense." said Flare. "Now quit being a bore, and help me eat these chips."

"A bore?" asked Psyche, floating around not eating any chips.

"Yeah a bore." said Flare, still floating around eating chips. "You're boring me with your chit-chat."

"You're starting to get on my nerves." said Psyche.

"Well I have no idea where your nerds are, but I'm pretty much not on anything except the air." said Flare.

"What?" asked Psyche in concern.

"Hey, I'm getting full from these chips." said Flare, still eating chips. "Are you gonna help me eat them, or what?"

"No." said Psyche.

"Why not?" asked Flare.

"Because I'm not hungry." said Psyche.

"Remember when you said if the chips get jammed on something?" asked Flare. "Well it'll be partically your fault too, because you didn't help me out."

Psyche gave out a sigh. "You maybe getting on my nerves, but you make good points." he said.

"Again. Where are these nerds you are talking about?" asked Flare.

"NERVES, not NERDS!" Psyche corrected Flare.

"What you talking about? Speak Equestrian dude." said Flare.

A few hours later, they finally arrive at the moon. "Alright! Check it out Psyche!" said Flare. "We made it to the moon without Celestia banishing us here!"

"Yeah, that's nice." said Psyche. "Just put your helmet on so we can go outside."

"Why do we need these stupid suits for anyway?" asked Flare.

"Princess Luna says the air is not breathable out there." said Psyche. "We need oxygen in order to survive."

"Oh, so that's what this green cylinder thingy is for?" asked Flare.

"You catch on pretty quick dude." said Psyche, putting on his helmet. Flare puts on his helmet too, but while Psyche was gonna open the hatch, a remaining potato chip got inside a vent. Psyche opens the hatch and glides outside, and Flare follows. "This is one small step to ponykind!" said Psyche.

"Or this is one large jump to the Noble Six." said Flare, carrying a flagpole.

"What is that?" asked Psyche, pointing to the flagpole.

"Oh this? This is the flagpole I'm gonna place somewhere." said Flare.

"What kind of flag is that? What does the six mean?" asked Psyche.

"It represents the Noble Six, dum dum." said Flare. "Duh!"

"C'mon, follow me." said Psyche. "We're gonna explore."

"Lead the way!" said Flare. Psyche was walking around exploring, along with a couple of tools. Flare was jumping around. "Weeeeeee!" cried Flare. "Look how high I'm jumping! It's like wearing spring shoes!"

"Uh huh." said Psyche not really listening to him.

"Hey Psyche, what are you planning to do up here?" asked Flare.

"Studying." said Psyche.

"Studying what?" asked Flare.

"The moon. What else?" asked Psyche in an annoyed mood.

"How about we study Uranus?" asked Flare.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Psyche.

"You know, the planet?" asked Flare.

"That's nice." said Psyche.

"Oh this looks like a good spot to set the flag!" said Flare. Flare raises the flag up in the air, and screams, then places the flagpole in place. "YES! I dub the Noble Six, into a full moon!" he said shaking his butt around. Psyche sighed. "Hey, I'm gonna go ahead. You're going to darn slow!" Flare said.

"Go ahead. Have fun." said Psyche. So Flare starts jumping away, having fun. An hour went by, and Psyche wanted to stop and rest for a little bit. He placed his portable telescope down, sat down on a moon rock, and looked through the telescope. As he was looking, he heard whispers in the backgound.

"Psyche..." said an echo.

"Huh? Who's there?" asked Psyche, looking around feeling concerned. He shrugged and looked through the telescope again.

"Psyche..." the echo said again.

"Flare? Is that you?" asked Psyche. "This isn't funny." Psyche looked around again. A shadow ran by behind him, but it wasn't a pony. "Flare? Stop it! If this is a prank, I'm so gonna kill you!" A sound started rolling towards him, and it was Flare's air helmet. "FLARE?" A big shadow started walking towards Psyche. Psyche screamed and started to run. He ran all the way to the ship. He started pulling the hatch, but it was shut. Flare opened the hatch from the other side, then Psyche screamed.

"Sup brah?" said Flare.

"DUDE! There's something out there!" cried Psyche.

"You mean like an alien?" asked Flare.

"Yeah, something like that." said Psyche.

Flare smiled big. "You know what this means?" asked Flare.

"Wait, I saw your air helmet out there." said Psyche.

"Uh, I'm wearing my air helmet." said Flare.

"So that means there must be somepony else up here with us." said Psyche. "And the alien has it!"

"I guess this just turned from a study project, to a rescue huh?" asked Flare.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say." said Psyche. "But listen, I don't think we can do this alone."

"Look, as long as I have my magic handy, we should be fine!" said Flare.

"And how you suppose to use your magic with an air helmet on?" asked Psyche.

"I can do magic, watch!" he said, as he uses his psychokinesis to lift Psyche up.

"Alright... alright I think you made your point." said Psyche still getting lifted in the air. "PLEASE PUT ME DOWN?"

"Sure thing!" said Flare, then Psyche slowly started falling back on the moon. "Oh I forgot about the low-gravity. Oh well."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Psyche.

"I'm hungry, let's have dinner." said Flare.

Psyche goes inside the rocket with Flare, and get some food out of the freezer.

"TV dinners?" asked Flare.

"Yeah." said Psyche.

"I'm kinda in the mood for spaghetti." said Flare.

"Too bad. We left the planet's orbit and now we have to eat food that won't float away." said Psyche.

"This stinks." said Flare.

"No kidding." said Psyche. "But it's the way space works."

"SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" cried Flare.

"I don't you not to do that!" said Psyche.

"I told you to stop whinning like a little foal, and start cooking the food." said Flare.

"You didn't tell me that." said Psyche.

"I did now, so hop to it!" said Flare. Psyche puts the dinners in the microwave and when they were done, he put them on the table. "What is this?"

"Spaghetti, like you wanted." said Psyche.

"Oh yeah, LOL!" said Flare. "Thanks brah!" So the two of them started eating the food. "This spaghetti tastes funny. And not LOLOL funny, more like BLAH funny."

"What's wrong now?" asked Psyche with an attitude.

"I usually like to eat fresh spaghetti. I mean, don't get me wrong, this is okay. But I kinda like fresh pasta better." said Flare.

"Sorry, no fresh pasta in space." said Psyche.

"SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" cried Flare.

"Do you have to say that every time I say space?" asked Psyche. "NO WAIT-"

"SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" cried Flare. Psyche gave himself a facehoof, and finished his meal. Eventually they were both finished with their food.

"Alright Flare, I'm going back outside." said Psyche.

"Don't let the hatch hit you on the way out. Lion face." said Flare.

Psyche grunted. "What are you gonna do?" he asked.

"I'm gonna stay put." said Flare.

"Alright." said Psyche, as he puts on his helmet. He opens the hatch and hops outside, and closes the hatch behind him. Psyche glided through the open moon space, carrying some stuff with him. He walked for a few minutes and set up in a spot. "This looks like a good spot." he said, as he set everything down in that spot. Psyche was looking through the telescope and taking notes on what he can find. "Mmhmm. Interesting." he said.

"Psyche..." said an echo.

"Oh not this again." he said with a facehoof. "I'm not afraid of you! So you can just leave me be!" he yelled out.

"Psyche..." said the echo. "You're trespassing... leave at once..."

"No. You leave at once. I'm trying to study our galaxy here." said Psyche.

"Trepasser..." said the echo. "Trespasser..."

"Princess Luna wouldn't mind us here. We're friends of hers." said Psyche.

"Noooo... Princess Luna no say so." said the echo. "You... will... PERISH!" The shadow started walking slowly towards Psyche. Psyche screamed, knocked over his telescope, and started running away. Psyche then tripped over a rock, and the shadow was standing above him.

"Please! I'm sorry to intrude! My telescope is broken now anyway, so there's pretty much nothing more I can do here!" said Psyche in fear. "Please! Let me live!" Psyche started crying in mercy.

"LOLOLOLOLOLOL!" said the echo. "You should've seen the look on your face brah!"

"What the?" said Psyche in concern. The shadow was revealed to be Flare with a voice changer and a hood with spikes on it.

"LOLOLOLOLOL! You were crying and everything! EX DEE! EX DEE!" said Flare as he laughed.

Psyche started getting real angry, and blew steam out of his ears and nose. "FLARE!" he yelled. He stood up and slowly walked towards Flare, Flare backed away in embarrassment. "THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! YOU REALLY DONE IT NOW! YOU SCARED THE LIVING FEATHERS OUT OF ME! YOU EVEN BROKE MY TELESCOPE AND MADE ME SPILL WATER MY JOURNAL! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"I'm... sorry Psyche." said Flare. "Sad face."

"SORRY AND SAD FACE DOESN'T CUT IT! YOU RUINED MY RESEARCH!" Psyche yelled at Flare. "GET IN THE ROCKET! WE'RE GOING HOME!"

"But we can still have fun up here while it lasts." suggested Flare.

"GOOOO!" Psyche ordered.

Flare sadly walked to the rocket along with Psyche. "LOL, that was funny brah!" said Flare.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Psyche yelled.

"You mad bro?" asked Flare. Psyche grunted real loud, then he jumped inside the rocket. Flare followed him inside, then Psyche started the rocket.

"Buckle up. If you don't talk to me, maybe I'll forgive you." said Psyche. Psyche was about to set course to home, but the engines started to smoke. "NO NO NO!" he cried. Psyche got out of the rocket and looked at the engines. He thought for a second, then he went back inside and looked inside the engine vents. "WHAT IS THIS?" he yelled. Psyche comes out of the vents with a potato chip. "LOOK! A potato chip!" Flare didn't say anything. "I wonder where this came from?" Psyche said with an attitude. "HEY! Are you listening to me?"

"YOU TOLD ME NOT TO TALK TO YOU!" Flare yelled.

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID?" Psyche yelled. "BECAUSE OF YOUR POTATO CHIPS, THE ENGINES ARE FIRED! NOW WE'RE TRAPPED ON THE MOON!"

"Have you tried fixing it brah? Herp-derp!" asked Psyche.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Psyche yelled. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HAVEN'T EATEN THOSE POTATO CHIPS, WE WOULD BE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW! THE ENGINES ARE BUSTED! I DON'T HAVE THE TOOLS!"

"Well it's your fault you didn't bring the tools." said Flare. "Serious face."

The top of Psyche's head opened like a hatch and an explosion came out, then it closed. Psyche was steaming, his face was turning red, and he was really angry.

"Hey your brain just exploded! Lion face." said Flare. "Look, I apologize, but maybe if we work together..."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP ANYMORE! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Psyche yelled. "ALL YOU DO IS MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE! YOU ARE THE MOST USELESS PONY I HAVE EVER MET! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU, OR ANYPONY ELSE CAN DO THAT CAN CHANGE THAT! I HATE YOU!"

"ANGRY FACE!" Flare yelled. "IF YOU WEREN'T SO BORING, MAYBE YOU'D STILL BE STUDYING, AND I WOULDN'VE PRANKED YOU!"

"OH, LIKE YOU WOULDN'T PRANK ME ANYWAY!" Psyche yelled.

"Hey maybe if you just cried about it, maybe it'll all feel better." said Flare in anger. "C'mon Psyche, hold my hoof. Let's cry together. WAAAAAAAH!"

"I thought you were better than that. Clearly I was mistaken." said Psyche. "I'm gonna try to radio home for help. Don't talk to me, and don't get near me. Once we get home, I don't want to see you anymore. Oh, and I'm leaving the Noble Six."

Flare started to tear up. "Crying face." he said. Then got angery. "Angry face! FINE, IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU WANNA BE, THEN I'M LEAVING YOU IN THIS ROCKET ALONE! I JUST WANTED TO HAVE FUN, I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! YOU THINK I'VE BEEN TO SPACE BEFORE?" Flare climbed out the hatch and hopped far away. Psyche shock his head.

Meanwhile back at the observatory, Spike was still trying to look for some files. Princess Luna came into the observatory. "Psyche? Are thou here?" asked Luna. Luna looked around the observatory and couldn't find anyone around. She looked all over, but still couldn't find anyone. She eventually went into the storage room, and found Spike looking at files.

"Spike?" said Luna.

"Huh? Oh hey Princess Luna." said Spike, still looking.

"What are you doing?" asked Luna.

"Looking for a file for Psyche." said Spike.

"Uh huh." said Luna. "Do you know where he is?"

"Hang on second, Princess. Found it!" said Spike, then he looks at Luna. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you know where Psyche is?" asked Luna.

"Oh, him and Flare went to the moon." said Spike.

"What?" said Luna in shock. "How?"

"They build a rocket." said Spike.

"Oh yeah, those new space shuttles." said Luna. "Maybe I can go check up on them."

"While you're at it, can you ask Psyche if he still wants this file?" asked Spike.

A few hours went by, and Flare was kicking a rock around. "That stupid Psyche!" he said. "He thinks he's so smart. He thinks he's better than everypony else! Angry face! I wish he wasn't so stubborn, you know? I was only trying to have fun. I didn't mean to make him break his equipment. It should teach him to be prepared for situations like this. He didn't have to bring me with him. I guess this means the Noble Six is turning into the Noble Five. Sad face." Flare sadly keeps walking, but then falls in a crater. "Ouch! You know? They should put a 'watch out' sign, or 'crater' sign, or 'wet floor' sign, or something. I just walk into a crater and fall. I'm trapped on the moon with Psyche, I might as well die here."

Flare looks up ahead and sees a light. "I guess I'm already dead." he said. "I don't feel dead. But then again, I don't feel anything when I'm dead. Do I?" Flare stands up, and starts walking towards the light on the other side of the tunnel. When Flare reaches the light, it's actually a door with a crystal light, with a big L on the door. "What in the Wizard of Feelings is this?" Flare opens the door, and sees a big room that looks like a Living Room with a kitchen. The whole room was blue, had crystals lighting the room, the couches had stars on it, and there was a plasma screen TV with some video game consoles. "What is this place?" Flare looks on the wall, and sees pictures of Princess Luna. "AH HA! This must be where Princess Luna stays when she visits the moon!" Flare then had something popped in his brain. "Wait! Maybe we won't be stuck up here in the moon forever! Maybe Princess Luna will come here, and she'll take us home! Like that!" said Flare. Flare then got angery again. "But who cares what Psyche thinks. He can rot here in space for all I care." Flare looked around Luna's place, from her bedroom, to bathroom, to a room full of monitors. Flare also looked in Luna's trash bin full of anti-Celestia photos. Once Flare went back to the Living room, he became short of breath. "Wow... is anypony else having a hard time breathing, or is it just me? Oh wait, yeah it is just me." he said. Flare looked at his oxygen tank meter, and it was on E. "I guess E means, end of the line." said Flare. "If I don't make it... tell... my fishies... I... less then three..." Flare collapsed on the floor. But before he passed out, he saw a shadow walking towards him.

Later on, Flare awakened back in the ship, with Psyche and Princess Luna. Luna was standing right over him. "Are you okay, Flare Gun?" she asked.

"Oh hey, Luna." said Flare, just coming to his senses. Flare rubbed his head and grunted. "What happened?"

"I was just checking on things, and Psyche said you and him were stranded here." said Luna. "Found you in my home."

"Your house was leet! When did you get an XBOX?" asked Flare.

"Since you told me about them, I was like, why not? So I bought one." said Luna.

"So when you were banished up here, that's where you stayed?" asked Flare.

"Pretty much." said Luna. "Your oxygen tank was empty."

"Oh. Well... thanks for saving me Luna. I owe you one!" said Flare.

"You don't owe me anything. It was actually Psyche that rescued you." said Luna.

"Psyche? No." said Flare in denial. "He wouldn't."

"Actually I would." said Psyche, walking to the room wearing a sweater and drinking some hot cocoa.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again?" asked Flare.

"I did." said Psyche. "But I didn't mean it. It's not your fault. I know you didn't know that chips could actually destroy the engines."

"I know. Sorry I ruined your project. Sad face." said Flare sadly.

"It's cool man. I actually had fun." said Psyche. "An hour after you left, I got worried. I was thinking about how much I hurt your feelings, so I followed your foot prints, and found you at Luna's place. You were lying on the ground, unconcious. I was really upset, thinking I lost you. But Princess Luna came in just in time, and used her magic to put more oxygen in your tank. So we bought you back to the ship. I asked Luna how we could get home, so we fixed the engines, and we waited until you got up."

"Oh... so we're still in space?" asked Flare.

"Yeah, why?" asked Psyche.

"Good! I wanted to do one thing real quick!" said Flare. He jumped up, took a camera, then went back outside. He placed the camera in front of him, he ran back, and lifted his hooves up. The camera flash automaticly, and a picture came out, showing Flare holding the Earth. "Kay kay, I'm done. Let's go." he said. Flare took the camera, jumped back into the rocket, and strapped himself in.

"You ready Flare?" asked Psyche.

"Ready as spaghetti!" said Flare. "Luna?"

"Yep!" said Luna. So Psyche started the rocket, and started flying it towards home. Psyche presses a button and parashutes started coming out from the back.

"Careful, we're coming in hot!" said Psyche.

"I like it hot, hot, hot!" sang Flare. The rocket was falling fast, and finally landed in the Everfree Forest.

"Out of all the places, why did we have to land here?" asked Psyche.

Back at the observatory Spike, Engineer, Crystal, Blaze, and Aqua were waiting for them to return.

"Can you pass me those chocolate kisses?" asked Blaze.

"Okay." said Crystal. She puts chocolate on her lips and leans over to kiss Blaze.

"Whoa there wise filly!" said Blaze leaning away from her. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I wonder if Flare and Psyche are having fun in the moon?" asked Aqua.

"Nope, we're having fun down here!" said Psyche, walking inside the observatory with Flare and Luna.

"There ya'll are!" said Engineer. "We were gettin mighty worried!"

"We're doing epic! We had an epic time, brah! Epic, epic, epic!" said Flare.

"Yep, what he said!" said Psyche. "So Luna, mind if I borrow the observatory a little longer?"

"Of course not!" said Luna. "You can use it for as long as you want!"

"Thanks Princess!" said Psyche.

"So how did you guys do down here?" asked Flare.

"Could've been better partner. We should've went with ya." said Engineer.

"Yeah for sure." said Aqua.

"Why couldn't I go?" asked Spike.

"You didn't ask. LOL!" said Flare.

"So what did you guys discover up there?" asked Blaze.

"Lots of stuff. But a true astronaut doesn't reveal all his or her secrets. Winkey face." said Flare. "Right, Psyche?"

"That's right, Flare!" said Psyche.

"LOL right?" asked Flare.

"Alright dude, don't push it." said Psyche.

"So did you learn anything from this trip, Flare Gun?" asked Luna.

"Yes! I learned that potato chips ruin engines, they can float in low-gravity, and there is limit supply on oxygen tanks." said Flare.

"I meant about friendship." said Luna.

"Well my buddy Psyche here should help me out in this one." said Flare.

"Oh here we go about learning about friendship again." said Aqua with a facehoof.

"What the Flarester here learned, was that you should listen to your buddies if they have more experience then you in some circumstances." said Flare. "It helps not screw anything help. I should've listened to you brah."

"I know." said Psyche with a smile.

"Well? Now it's your turn dude!" said Flare.

"Oh right." said Psyche with a chuckle. "I learned that you should control your anger, and not always blame it on the ones that only want to have fun. And not always melt down when they didn't know they did anything wrong."

"That was a great lesson for you two, Flare Gun and Psyche!" said Luna with a smile.

"Thanks Luna!" said Psyche.

"So you still want a letter of what I learned today?" asked Flare.

Luna laughed. "No thank you. What I had was enough." she said.

"So can I have those chocolate kisses now?" asked Blaze.

"I thought you said you didn't want them?" asked Crystal.

"I meant..." Blaze gave himself a facehoof and sighed.

"I've been waiting for some more ice cubes." said Spike.


	24. Chapter 24: Vinyl Scratch FM

Over at the Ponyville Radio Station, Vinyl Scratch was DJing her radio show. She was just finishing up a story she was announcing on the radio.

"...and then I said if you want the mustard, then you'd have to ketchup!" she said and laughed. "Anyways everypony, this is DJ Pon3, A-K-A Vinyl Scratch coming to you live from Scratch FM! We're free to take some calls! We have... Cloud Dasher from Cloudsdale. You're on live Cloud Dasher."

"Thanks Vinyl!" said Cloud Dasher from the intercom.

"Do you have a question for us dude?" asked Vinyl.

"Yes, I have a question." said Cloud Dasher.

"Speak up." said Vinyl.

"What color are your eyes?" asked Cloud Dasher.

"One DJ does not reveal all her secrets." said Vinyl.

"Okay, but that doesn't answer my question." said Cloud Dasher.

"You had your chance to see them at the Royal wedding. Thanks for calling, colt." said Vinyl. "Next we have Ditzy Do from Ponyvile. What's up Ditzy?"

"Hi Vinyl! I have a question for you." said Derpy on the intercom.

"Go on ahead, I'm all ears." said Vinyl.

"I have corn that's full of ears too!" said Derpy.

"That's... nice." said Vinyl sounding confused. Then she clears her throat. "What's your question dudet?"

"I just put my food in the microwave, but it's not heating up." said Derpy. "I thought after you put your food in the microwave, it's suppose to heat up?"

"Uhh... did you try pressing the numbers on the microwave then pressing start?" asked Vinyl.

"Oh really?" asked Derpy, then Vinyl hears beeping sounds on the intercom. "Oh thanks, Vinyl! You're a genius! That's what Dinky wanted me to do. But you know how foals are, right?"

"Uh, yeah." said Vinyl. "Thanks for calling, you have a great day! Next we have..."

"Vinyl, wake up." said a voice on the intercom.

"Excuse me?" asked Vinyl putting a pencil in her ear.

"Wake up, Vinyl." said the voice again. But after a few moments, Vinyl was asleep in her bed, and her roommate Octavia, who is a violinist was waking her up. "Wake up, Vinyl." she said. "You have community service to do today." Vinyl woke up.

"Oh hey Octavia!" said Vinyl as she yawned. "What's going on sister?"

"Vinyl dear, I hope you didn't forget the community service you have to do." said Octavia.

"Community service?" asked Vinyl confused.

"Remember when you were playing loud music at the town meeting?" asked Octavia. "Or the time you drank to much apple cider at the Twilight's book club? And let's not forget the time you ruined my last concert!" she said with an attitude.

"Hey that last concert was boring with all that fancy music and such." said Vinyl.

"Do you know why we live together?" asked Octavia.

"Because nopony can resist the dubstep jam from DJ Pon3?" asked Vinyl.

"No, because we're both broke, and we only have enough money for two ponies to help eachother out on bills." said Octavia. "Now do yourself a favor dear, and and head to the Ponyville Park to pay the debt you owe to society."

"Aw just gimmie 5 minutes, Octy!" Vinyl whinned.

"Look if you don't do this, you might pay a fine, or get arrested or something. I need you, and we're broke." said Octavia. "Now get your plot to the park!"

"Fine, Miss Bossy McBossypants." said Vinyl, getting out of bed. "Did you at least pack lunch for me?"

"Certainly." said Octavia.

"Thanks." said Vinyl. She takes her lunch and walks out the door. Vinyl Scratch walks over to the park and starts cleaning it up. She picks up trash with a pointy stick and puts them in her bag. She's been cleaning the park for a few hours. When she stops and rests on a bench, a police pony comes up to her and gets her back up on her hooves. As Vinyl reached her sixth hour, the police pony came up to her.

"Alright Vinyl, lunch break." said the police pony.

"Finally!" cried Vinyl. She walks over to a park bench and takes out her lunch. "Oh great, egg salad again. I keep telling Octavia that I don't like egg salad, dude!"

"Have you even tried it yet?" asked Flare who was right next to her having his lunch. "We can trade. I've already had grilled cheese yesterday, but it was all I had. And I'm kinda in the mood for some egg salad. Want to trade?"

"Sure." said Vinyl, giving Flare her sandwich.

"AH HA! Fooled you!" said Flare. "Now I got two sandwiches! LOLOLOLOLOL! I'm kidding, here's your grilled cheese." Flare gives Vinyl his grilled cheese.

"Thanks, dude." said Vinyl. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm cleaning the park like you! Smiley face." said Flare.

"Community service?" asked Vinyl.

"No, I'm voulenteering." said Flare. "This park was sure a mess. I came here with Rarity and Fluttershy during our lunch breaks. What about you?"

"Uhh... me too! I'm also voulenteering!" Vinyl lied.

"LOL yeah. What a coincidence." said Flare. "So how's the DJ business going along?"

"It's going great! All these awesome parties, and stuff! It's wicket sick dude!" said Vinyl.

"How about Octy? How's she doing?" asked Flare.

"Oh she's doing fine living in my house." said Vinyl. "After she was all alone in the streets, I couldn't refuse helping a friend out."

"Happy face." said Flare. "That is so nice of you Vinyl! But by the looks of Octy, it looked she was rich. Boy was I wrong."

"Heh, yeah." said Vinyl. "Yo Flare, have you ever had a dream?"

"I've had many dreams sister." said Flare. "One of my dreams was moving to Ponyville and make new friends. And my wish came true!"

"Anything else?" asked Vinyl.

"I've always wanted to win the lotto!" said Flare.

"Don't we all wish that?" asked Vinyl with a giggle.

"LOL yeah." said Flare. "I also want to know what's the color of your eyes?"

"A famous DJ never reveals all her secrets." said Vinyl.

"Oh c'mon, you're not that famous." said Flare. "You're a local DJ, not an international DJ. LOLOLOLOLOLOL!"

"Stop laughing at me!" cried Vinyl.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm LOLing at you. There's a difference to that sister." said Flare.

Vinyl let out a sigh and put her hooves on her cheeks. "You're right dude. I'm just a plain ol DJ that not many ponies know."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can think of something to make you a little more famous." said Flare. Flare was thinking of a second. "I think I might know of a way to make you a national DJ!"

"National?" asked Vinyl.

"Not as good as international, but better than local." said Flare. "What if you were a radio station DJ? Entertaining the thousands of ponies around Equestria that listen to the radio."

"Oh I've been dreaming of being a radio DJ my whole life!" cried Vinyl in happyness.

"Soooo, why didn't you do it?" asked Flare.

"Oh I dunno." said Vinyl, but after a few moments she said, "Oh yeah that's right, I can't afford a radio station."

"What? Are there even any radio stations in this part of Equestria?" asked Flare.

"YES!" cried Vinyl. "Wait... no. All the other radio stations are too far from here. I tried the radio station in Manehatten once, but it wasn't hiring. Pretty bogus, don't ya think?"

"I don't believe it." said Flare.

"That I wasn't hired?" asked Vinyl.

"No. You're really from Manehatten?" asked Flare.

"I didn't say that." said Vinyl. Flare and Vinyl just looked at eachother awkardly for a few seconds.

"So how we gonna get you on the radio?" asked Flare.

"I guess we'll just have to make a radio station." said Vinyl.

"Or buy one! There's an abandoned radio station somewhere in the Mild West desert." said Flare.

"All the way out there?" asked Vinyl.

"Oh just at the border of it connecting the desert with the greenlands of Equestria." said Flare. "I passed through it while I was on my way to Ponyville from Mareami. And since it's abandoned, it shouldn't cost too much. Now how much you got?"

Vinyl takes out some bits out of her pocket. "10... 20... 30... 40 bits." said Vinyl.

"You don't carry a purse?" asked Flare.

"Only fillies carry purses." said Vinyl.

"But you're a... nevermind. We're gonna need more than that." said Flare.

"How much do you have?" asked Vinyl.

"No more investments!" said Flare. "I'm saving for moving my shop into Canterlot. How about going through bank account or something? Or ask Octavia?"

Vinyl stayed silent for a sec, then looked down looking upset. A few hours went by, and Vinyl returned home to Octavia. Vinyl was waiting for dinner to be served.

"Hurry it up, Octy. I'm starving!" cried Vinyl.

"Okay, okay! Dinner's ready. In the name of Celestia, you are so impatient!" complained Octavia, while putting soup and salad on the table.

"What is this?" asked Vinyl.

"A garden salad with minestrone soup." said Octavia.

"Again? We always have this!" complained Vinyl. "It's so boring, colt. Why can't we have something good?"

"It's the fanciest I can afford." said Octavia.

"Oh c'mon you have like 120 bits!" complained Vinyl. "Let's go to the Ponyville Bistro!"

"The Ponyville Bistro? Dear please." said Octavia."We must save all the money we can get. Otherwise we'll just have the move into the streets. And I don't want to do that. Do you?"

"No of course not. Relax dude!" said Vinyl.

"Good. Now if you please enjoy your meal?" asked Octavia. A few minutes went by, Octavia was enjoying her meal, but Vinyl wasn't.

"Octy? We've been friends for a long, long time!" said Vinyl.

"Yeah, I assume." said Octavia.

"Like remember you gave me that half of your sandwich?" asked Vinyl. "You sure taught me the true meaning of friendship, colt!"

"Uh, yeah." said Octavia.

"And I've done alot for you too, haven't I?" asked Vinyl.

"Keeping us in good shape in giving us food and shelter, yeah I guess so." said Octavia. Vinyl runs up to Octavia putting her hoof around her.

"And since we're such good friends, and friends help eachother out. How about you give me some money so I can afford my own radio station, what do you say?" asked Vinyl with puppy dog eyes.

"Uhh... no." said Octavia.

"HA HA, good one Octy!" Vinyl laughed. "Seriously, may I have some money?"

"Hmmmmmm... No." said Octavia.

"Why not?" asked Vinyl.

"Because my dear DJ friend, we need this money to stay in shape." said Octavia.

"But if you invest, then we'll be rich!" said Vinyl.

"As much as I love to help you out, I can't." said Octavia. "I'm sorry Vinyl, but I'm in control of my own money. Thank you very much."

"But, I..." said Vinyl.

"Nope. I made my decision." said Octavia.

"But Octy!" Vinyl whinned.

"I promise when you earn enough money to buy a radio station, you can do that. I'm not in control of your funding." said Octavia. "But it's my money, and I don't want to invest on something I won't be a part of."

"You can be a part of it if you want." said Vinyl.

"Sorry, not interested." said Octavia.

"Octy?" asked Vinyl.

"This conversation is over." said Octavia. She got up from her chair, took her dishes, and walked to the kitchen. Vinyl just stood there, thinking.

Later that night, Octavia just finished brushing her teeth, and now she's off to bed. She fluffs her pillow, turns off the light, lays down, and falls asleep. Vinyl opens the door very slowly and quietly. As Vinyl tip-toes inside Octavia's room, she's spots her pocket book. So she tip-toes over to the pocket book, but Octavia rolls around her bed which startles Vinyl. She lets out a gasp, then she covers her mouth. Octavia is still sound asleep. Vinyl takes Octavia's pocket book, and then tip-toes out the door. Vinyl runs to her room giggling, and when she gets there, she goes through Octavia's purse, but couldn't find any money in there. Vinyl groweled.

"Now I have to go back in there!" said Vinyl. She walks back to Octavia's room, and tip-toes inside. She places Octavia's purse back where she found it. Vinyl looks through Octavia's dressers quietly. She looks on her night stand, under the bed, and her medicine cabinet. Just as Vinyl was about to give up, she found her money inside a box near her closet. Vinyl takes the money and sneaks back into her room. She opens the little bag to find lots of bits inside.

"Jackpot!" cried Vinyl. Morning came, and Vinyl left the house a little earlier than usual. Vinyl runs over to Flare's Shop, while Flare is just about to open the store. "Flare! I have some money!"

"Huh? Money for what?" asked Flare.

"The radio station, remember?" asked Vinyl.

"Radio station?" Flare thought. "Oh yeah that's right, LOL I remember now! I guess I have alot on my mind. Why you up this early? I thought you don't get up until later."

"That doesn't matter dude. I have enough money to buy that radio station near the Mild West desert." said Vinyl.

"Mmmmhm." said Flare glaring at Vinyl. "Do you even know how much the station costed?"

"Well... uhh... no." said Vinyl.

"Exactly!" said Flare. "We didn't get a price yet! LOL Vinyl you're so silly you silly silly silly silly silly silly silly silly..."

"Alright, alright I get it." said Vinyl. "So let's go buy that station!"

"What do you need me fer?" asked Flare.

"I need you fer... I mean... oh great now you got me saying it!" said Vinyl.

"LOLOLOLOLOLOL!" Flare laughed.

"I need your help in setting up the station." said Vinyl.

"The Noble Six shall rise!" cried Flare. "Mischievious face!"

Vinyl and Flare, along with Engineer, Crystal, and Psyche went to the abandoned radio station in the desert, and bought it. They went inside the station to take a look around, but everything was dirty and broken.

"Ugh, yuck! This place could use some cleaning!" said Psyche.

"Oh Psyche, you don't need to worry too much! This place looks just fine!" said Crystal, but then a spider lands next to her. "AAAH SPIDER!" she cried, and jumped on Engineer's arms. Crystal was shaking, but then she noticed she was on Engineer, and did an embarrassing smile. Engineer dropped her on the ground.

"Why are we here again?" asked Psyche.

"You can't expect me to clean this place up myself! DOY!" said Flare. "Engineer's great with maintance, so he can get everything working again in no time. You too Psyche! Crystal can help me clean this place up."

"No way I'm getting near those spider webs." said Crystal.

"Relax, Crystal!" said Engineer, putting his hoof on her shoulder. "It's the spiders you should be afraid of, not the webs. Besides, you're bigger than the spiders."

"And you'd be doing the smaller bugs a favor." said Psyche.

"What am I gonna do?" asked Vinyl.

"You're gonna be doing the bestest, funnest, partiest, part!" said Flare, putting his arm around Vinyl. "You're gonna be making the scripts, and planning. You have to know what to you'll be talking about or what kind of music you'll play while being live on the radio!"

"But the question remains, what genre of music are you gonna be playing? Rap, dubstep, jazz, country, you name it!" Psyche explained.

"I dunno. I have not yet decided yet." said Vinyl.

"Ya'll said 'yet' twice." said Engineer.

"You ready? Let's do this!" cried Flare.

Engineer and Psyche started working on the equipment while the song Green River was playing in the background. Crystal was dusting the place up, and Vinyl was on a type writer, trying to figure out what to do. Flare went over to Vinyl to see what was going on.

"Sup sister?" asked Flare.

"Everything's goin great dude!" said Vinyl. "The genre of music that I wanna do is dubstep and house."

"Vinyl Scratch is in the house!" said Flare.

"Yep!" said Vinyl. Crystal went over to Vinyl and used the duster on her face. Vinyl spit out the dust that was in her mouth. "What was that for?"

"You had a spider on your nose." said Crystal.

"What's with you and spiders?" asked Vinyl.

"Trust me, you'll thank me for this." said Crystal.

Psyche and Engineer were trying to get some mainframe working. Psyche was making sure the controls work, and Engineer was getting it working through the power supply underneith it.

"Is it working now?" asked Engineer.

"No, not yet. Are there any unattached wires in there?" asked Psyche.

"Yeah I see one." said Engineer.

Psyche looked through the instruction manuel. "Oh I see, you must put the green wire and brown wires together." he said.

"Whatever ya say." said Engineer.

Psyche looked at the manuel again, while leaning on the controls. "Oh, wait Engie, no!" he cried. Psyche got struck by the electric in the system. He was screamming, because he was getting shocked. He let go of the controls and stopped getting electrocuted.

"Ah'm sorry, can ya repeat that Psyche?" asked Engineer.

"Nevermind." said Psyche, burnt up and coughing smoke. "I'm okay though."

Meanwhile, Crystal was peeking her head inside a room, and saw a spider just hanging there. Crystal takes out a notebook and writes the following down: "I am about to experience combat with a spider, I may not return, but I know for a fact that I will achieve this, and everypony will remember the name, Crystal Iceblast." Crystal takes the duster out and tip-hooves to the spider web. When the spider turns around, Crystal hides, but when the spider's not looking, Crystal continues tip-hooving to it. When Crystal was really close to the spider web to clean it up, the spider turns around.

"Do you mind?" said the spider in an angry tone. "Why would you want to destroy my home I worked so hard to build? So go on! SHOO!"

Crystal looked down in a sad tone. "Okay." she said, then she walked away.

Meanwhile Flare was putting the finishing touches in the DJ room. He places a mini Princess Luna bobble head on the desk. "And there we go! Perfect!" he said. "The room is all ready to go! Happy face! Better go check on Vinyl." Flare walks over to the other room and finds Vinyl on the type writer. "Hey Vinyl! Found a leet name for this station yet?"

"Oh that part I did first!" said Vinyl. "Scratch FM! Like it?"

"Less then three it!" said Flare.

Psyche was on the radio antenna getting it operational, while Engineer was getting it ready from the bottom.

"And finished!" said Engineer. "The radio station should be operational!" Engineer takes out a walk talkie. "Is the station working Crystal?"

"Sure is!" said Crystal on the other side.

"Hot dog!" said Engineer. "C'mon Psyche!" Engineer accidently knocks into the ladder, and Psyche starts to lose his balance. The ladder leans away from the antenna, and stands in it's two feet on the ground. Psyche was nervous, but was relieved that he didn't fall. While Psyche started climbing down, one of his feathers landed on the ladder and it started falling down with Psyche in it. Psyche crashed hard on the ground, with stars floating on top of his head.

"Did ya'll forget to fly?" asked Engineer, walking by. Psyche growled.

Vinyl and Flare were in front of the station. Flare was putting up the sign with his magic, and Vinyl was saying where she wanted.

"Alright a little to the right." said Vinyl. "Now, a little to the left. Up a little bit. Upper. Upper."

"There's no such word as upper." said Psyche.

"Upper, Flare. Upper." said Vinyl.

"Why do I even bother?" said Psyche annoyed.

"Downer. Downer. Righter. Lefter. Lefter. Lefter. Righter. A little more lefter. Just a teenie bit righter. Now alot righter! A little lefter, and... PERFECT! Right there!" said Vinyl.

"Well Vinyl, how does it look?" asked Flare.

"Perfection!" said Vinyl, looking at the new Scratch FM sign on the building.

After hours of work, the radio station was finally finished. Vinyl was just putting the finishing touches.

"There we go!" said Vinyl. "The station is done. Thanks Noble Six!"

"No problemo, sister! That's what we do! Mischievious face!" said Flare.

"Ready to take this station up for a spin, Vinyl?" asked Crystal.

"Oh yeah!" said Vinyl.

"Alright, first let's advertise! Then we'll get on the air. First thing tomorrow!" said Flare.

After a while, Vinyl returns home to Octavia. Vinyl is tip-hoofing to her room, and all the lights are out. The lights turn on, and Octavia was waiting on the Living Room chair.

"Out late again, Vinyl?" said Octavia.

"No, no!" Vinyl lied. "I was, um..." Vinyl uses her magic to pick flowers from outside. "Picking you some flowers, yeah!"

Octavia went up to Vinyl and knocked those flowers away.

"Hey, why did you do that for?" asked Vinyl.

"You were out partying late again, weren't you?" asked Octavia.

"Uhh... yeah. Yeah I was partying late. Sorry, Octy." said Vinyl.

"Vinyl you can't keep coming back late. I need help with chores around the house." said Octavia.

"Well I'll have you know, that I have important stuff to do. That's why I come back late." said Vinyl.

"Partying is not as important as keeping this house clean." said Octavia.

"Aw c'mon! This place is fine!" said Octavia.

"Oh really?" said Octavia. "The bathrooms are dirty, there are clothes everywhere, the lawn needs to be mowed, we need to clean the attic, we need to get some food for the fridge, and..."

Vinyl gave Octavia a confused look, and all Vinyl heard from her was, "Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla."

"Do you understand?" asked Octavia.

"Sure, Octy. Sure. Whatever you say." said Vinyl.

"Good. Now please get some sleep. I need help with chores in the morning." said Octavia.

So Vinyl went off to bed for the night. Soon it was 5:00 in the morning. Vinyl got up bright and early, and snuck out of the house while Octavia was still sleeping. Vinyl went over to her new radio station. Flare and Spike were there waiting for her.

"There you are Vinyl! We were waiting for you!" said Flare.

"You guys waited for me?" asked Vinyl.

"I was thinking you might've needed some help with your first day." said Flare.

"In return for some gems." said Spike. Flare punched Spike's shoulder. "Ow! Violent much?"

"So you ready?" asked Flare.

"I was born ready!" cried Vinyl.

"Happy face!" cried Flare.

So the three of them walked inside the station and got into their posts. Vinyl sat at her desk, and put on a head set. Spike and Flare went into the control room to get everything online.

"You ready Vinyl?" asked Flare.

"Did I not say I was born ready?" said Vinyl.

"LOL yeah!" said Flare.

"Coming live in 5... 4... 3... 2..." said Spike, counting down, then the 'AIR' sign lit, and Flare turned on a music track in the background.

"Goooooood morning Equestria!" said Vinyl. "Welcome to Scratch FM, coming to you live from the abandoned radio station near the border to the Equestrian desert! I am your host Vinyl Scratch, but you can call me DJ Pon3! And colt do we have alot of cool music for you to listen to dude! Not to mention lots of stories!"

A few hours went by, and Vinyl was just finishing up a song. "And that was Friendly Advise by the Elements of Music!" said Vinyl ending the song. "You know? Being a radio DJ has been great so far! If it weren't for the Noble Six, I wouldn't be here!"

"Aww yeah Spike! Did you hear that?" asked Flare from the control room.

"Looks like your clan is gonna be famous, dude!" said Spike.

"That's right the Noble Six, the newest clan in the kingdom!" said Vinyl. "Next to the Mane Six. They are a backup friendship group. While the Mane Six does the 'Elements of... something' work, and the Noble Six backs them up! Well, they haven't done anything yet. But they will! Also this broadcast, brought to you by Porker's BBQ!"

"No! She was suppose to say Flare's Pizza Parlor!" complained Flare. Flare knocks on the window and puts up a sign that says 'Flare's Pizza Parlor'.

"Huh? Oh and that's right, and Flare's Pizza Parlor, located in Ponyville, near the park." said Vinyl. "Alright, time to take some callers! We have Braeburn from Appleloosa! Braeburn, you're on the air!"

"Ah am? Yee haw!" cried Braeburn. "Ah never been heard on the radio befer!"

"Alright, settle down!" said Vinyl. "So what's up?"

"Ah have a warehouse overfilled with apples right about now. So come down to mah orchard over at Appleloosa." said Braeburn. "We have a sales on apple pies, apple fritters, apple crisp..."

"Alright, thanks for callin!" said Vinyl. "We now have Water Gun from the Crystal Mountains. Hello Water!"

"Hi!" said Water.

"Is that Water?" asked Flare. He ran out of the control room and put on the headset. "Gimmie that! Hey sis!"

"Hey bro! You work at Scratch FM?" asked Water.

"Hay yeah!" said Flare.

"Cool!" said Water.

"How's that world trip going on?" asked Flare.

"It's going good! How is life in Ponyville?" asked Water.

"There's no place like home, sis." said Flare. "But I less then three it here! Smiley face!"

"That's good! I plan on coming down to see you when I'm done with my world trip!" said Water.

"Excellent! I'll talk to you later!" said Flare.

"Bye!" said Water, and she hung up.

"Here ya go!" said Flare, giving the headset back to Vinyl.

"Uh huh." said Vinyl sounding confused. "Well our next song goes out to an actor that really inspired me. Robin Williams. The robin comedian that is currently making his next movie out in Applewood right now."

Meanwhile in Ponyville. Octavia was taking a stroll around town. Then she started talking to herself. "Ah, what a beautiful day!" she said. "Seems pretty weird around here without Vinyl around though. She's been away too much. Oh well, better head to pratice." Octavia walks passed a poster with Vinyl Scratch on it. "Huh? Is that Vinyl? That... that is! Scratch FM? Since when did she own a radio station?" Octavia made a surprised look. "Oh no!" Octavia runs back into her house and looks for her wallet. "My wallet! It's gone!" cried Octavia. "You're so dead, Vinyl!"

Back at the radio station, Vinyl just finished another song. "And that was Fork Colt by Soundorchard." said Vinyl. "Time to continue taking phone calls. We have Ditzy Do from Ponyville. What's up Derpy?"

"Hey Vinyl! I just put food in my microwave, but it's not heating up." said Derpy. Meanwhile in the control room, Flare and Spike started talking.

"Hey Flare, don't you find this a little weird?" asked Spike.

"It's a radio station, of course it's weird!" said Flare.

"No, I mean there is something a little off here. How did Vinyl get the money for this station in the first place?" asked Spike.

"She said Octavia gave it to her." said Flare.

"She did?" asked Spike.

"Yeah." said Flare.

"I dunno guys, that doesn't sound like Octavia." said Psyche.

"Of course we don't sound like Octavia, dum dum!" said Flare.

"That's not what I said." said Psyche. "You think Octavia would just give Vinyl the money to buy a radio station? They're broke!"

"Oh, and you sound like you hang with Octavia and Vinyl. Don't worry Psyche, what's done is done. I believe Vinyl. I don't think she'd steal from Octavia." said Flare.

"Hey Flare can you get me a coffee?" asked Psyche.

Flare stares at Psyche in silence, but eventually said, "You do it."

"I can't. I have to make sure the signal stays strong." said Psyche.

"You can come back to that." said Flare.

Psyche made a face. "Fine, I'll do it." he said. Then he started to get up and walk out.

"NO I'LL DO IT!" cried Flare, running passed Psyche, also knocking into him. Psyche spins around as Flare runs by, then rocked around with his eyes rolling around, then collapsed on the floor.

Back at Vinyl's room, Vinyl was just finishing talking to Derpy. "I hope your problem gets solved soon, sister! Thanks for calling!" said Vinyl. "Alright next caller... uhh..." Vinyl froze as she saw Octavia's name on the caller ID. "Octavia from Ponyville."

"VINYL HOW COULD YOU?!" Octavia cried on the other line.

"I do not know what you're talking about." said Vinyl.

"Don't play innocent with me! You stole my money!" Octavia yelled. "You used my money to buy that abandoned radio station, and now we're gonna go broke because of you!"

"Look, I'm doing us both a favor!" said Vinyl. "This radio station is gonna make us rich! You just wait and see!"

"Vinyl... there is a reason why we live together. You know why? Because we both needed the money, and I trusted you!" said Octavia. "But now that trust is long gone."

"Octy, don't get so ahead of yourself. I'll pay you back, I promise!" said Vinyl.

"No, Vinyl. No." said Octavia. "I can't accept your money. I can't accept living with you anymore. And you know what? I had a real good deal on the Royal Canterlot orchestra. I was eventually gonna give you the money for the radio station. But now it seems that you care more about DJing more than your own friends."

"No, Octy! That's not true!" cried Vinyl.

"Goodbye Vinyl." said Octavia.

"No, wait!" cried Vinyl, but Octavia already hung up. "Uhh... we'll be right back after this commercial break."

Flare was standing near the door with a shocking look on his face. "Vinyl... you... lied to me." Flare said in a sad tone.

"Look Flare, I'm sorry! I didn't know she was gonna know!" cried Vinyl.

"Octy didn't let you have the money, you stole it!" said Flare. "I can't believe this! I supported you, I helped you set up, and I even sacarficed time from my shop just to help you out! And all this time I was working for a liar?!"

"No Flare, you don't understand!" cried Vinyl.

"Oh I understand completely. You care more about DJing than your own friends! Angry panda face!" said Flare. "And I don't think you actually volenteered to clean the park, I think you just had community service because you were forced to! And B-T-W, maybe your name isn't really Vinyl Scratch!"

"I swear, that's my name!" cried Vinyl. "But yes it's true! It's all true! So, you gonna quit?"

"I was actually just gonna paint your face while you're asleep, but that sounds like a better idea." said Flare. "Send me my last paycheck in the mail. Oh, unless you're gonna steal that too. Tongue face." Flare stuck his tongue out at Vinyl, and walked out of the station. Spike and Psyche heard what happened, and followed Flare out. Vinyl saddly looked down.

Later that night, Vinyl went home. Vinyl opened the door and went inside. "Octy? Octy you home?" Vinyl yelled. Octavia didn't respond. Vinyl kept calling for her, and looked from room to room and couldn't find her anywhere. But when she got to her bedroom, her stuff was gone. There was a note on the bed, and Vinyl read it. "Dear Vinyl, Our time together I thought was the best. You were really a good friend. But now I realize that you're a thief and a liar. Thank you for showing me your true colors before I trusted you even more. I'm moved out, and I ain't coming back. I hope you're happy. Goodbye. Octavia." A tear fell out of Vinyl's eye. "What have I done?" she said sadly. "I lost a trust of my best friend, just for my own plessure! I gotta get Octy back! But how?"

Vinyl started knocking on Flare's door. Flare's eyeball camera activated near the door. "Unless you're here to challenge me to a race on Mario Kart. I don't wanna hear it." he said.

"Flare I need your help dude." said Vinyl.

"I'm sorry, Flare's not home right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEP!" siad Flare.

"Flare please, I need to get Octy back!" said Vinyl.

"You got yourself into this. You get yourself out." said Flare.

"Actually you, Spike, Engie, Psyche, and Crystal helped me." said Vinyl.

"No, we helped you set up your station. You got yourself into this lie." said Flare. "If you know what's best for yourself and Octy, then you'd know excatly what to do."

"What should I do then?" asked Vinyl.

"How should I know?" asked Flare. "If you need transportation, I'll do that. That's all I'm giving you. Take some time to think. Also I'm still opened for that Mario Kart thing!"

"No thanks dude. I know just what to do now!" said Vinyl.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" asked Flare.

"I need... PIZZA!" cried Vinyl.

Flare was silent for a few seconds. "Hay yeah sister! Happy face! Let's go get some pizza!" cried Flare. Flare and Vinyl walked over to Flare's Pizza shop and ordered a pizza. After she ate the pizza, she gasped.

"What's wrong? Hot sauce got your tongue? I told you, nopony except me can handle that much Mareami Heat pizza." said Flare.

"No, it's not that." said Vinyl, but then she started turning bright red. "But now that you mention it." Vinyl's ears started steaming, then she drank all of her cider, and Flare's cider.

"Hey I was still drinking that!" said Flare.

Vinyl started breathing hard. "Flare?" she said. "I know what I must do."

"Order another pizza?" asked Flare.

"YES!" cried Vinyl. "But later, there's something else I must do first."

"What's that?" asked Flare.

"What kind of transportation did you have in mind?" asked Vinyl.

Vinyl and Flare walked outside. "DJ Pon3, I'm about to show you what nopony else has seen before!" said Flare. He takes out his keys, and pressed the disarm alarm button. It started to get really windy, then a helicopter with 'ROFL' and 'LOL' all over it came flying down to them automaticly.

"What is that?" asked Vinyl.

"This is my ROFLCOPTER!" said Flare. He starts spinning around with his hooves out like a helicopter. "It goes SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI!"

"Nice!" said Vinyl. "Where did you get it?"

"I won it at the Maremai Pizza eating contest." said Flare. "But I couldn't ride it, since I didn't have a pilot license. L-O-L!"

"Do you have one now?" asked Vinyl.

"Of course I do!" said Flare doing a Liarjack face.

"Sounds good to me!" said Vinyl.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Octavia was getting ready for the show to start. She was putting on her makeup.

"Octavia, 3 minutes." said one of the stage crew.

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec." said Octavia. She takes out a picture of Vinyl from her pouch, then throws it in the trash, and sadly trots out onto the stage with her bass. Meanwhile outside, Flare was landing his ROFLCOPTER in front of the theater. Him and Vinyl jumped out and ran to the ticket stand. But when they got there, the ticket pony put up a sign that said 'Sold out'.

"No! You can't be sold out yet!" said Vinyl.

"Sorry, I am." said the ticket pony.

"But I need to go inside! My friend needs me!" said Vinyl.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait until after the show." said the ticket pony. Vinyl turned to Flare. "What are we gonna do now?"

"We've all seen Alvin and the Chipmunks. We go through the VIP!" said Flare.

"The V-I-P?" asked Vinyl.

"We know how it's spelled, dum dum." said Flare.

"How we gonna get in there? We don't have a backstage pass." said Vinyl. Flare takes out a backstage pass from his vest pocket.

"Have I ever told you that Flare Gun is the most leet pony around? Winkey face." asked Flare.

"Hay yeah, Flare!" cried Vinyl. "C'mon let's go!"

"Praise the Wizards!" cried Flare. They both ran to the back of the building. Inside the theater, the announcer was starting the show.

"Mares and gentlecolts, please put your hooves together for the Royal Canterlot orchestra!" said the announcer. The curton goes up and the orchestra starts playing. Octavia just played her bass with her eyes closed. While she was playing, a tear falls out of her eye. Back outside, Flare and Vinyl go up to the bouncer in the back.

"V-I-Ps only." said the bouncer.

"I'm Vip!" said Flare showing his pass.

"That's hip! Go on in buddy!" said the bouncer, moving out of the way for Flare to come through. Flare walks in, and Vinyl follows. But the bouncer blocks Vinyl's way. "May I see your V-I-P pass, miss?"

"Oh I'm with him." said Vinyl.

"Everypony needs a V-I-P pass to go inside." said the bouncer.

"She's with me brah." said Flare.

"Sorry buddy, but only those with passes can go inside. That's the rule." said the bouncer.

"Well that's all I got. G-G LOL!" said Flare trotting inside.

"Wait, Flare! Don't leave me!" cried Vinyl.

"Move along, ma'am." said the bouncer. Vinyl sadly started trotting away. But suddenly, the bouncer got knocked out. Flare came out with a broken bottle.

"You didn't actually think I'd leave you, right? Herp-derp!" asked Flare.

"You're the best, Flare!" said Vinyl.

"I'm the only Flare. LOL!" said Flare. "Besides, you finally showed us your real eye color, so it's the least I can do!"

"Let's go get Octy back!" cried Vinyl. Flare and Vinyl ran inside. Back in the theater, Octavia was playing her solo, but it sounded real sad. The audience started getting fraustrated. Vinyl and Flare ran backstage and saw Octavia doing terrible. All the ponies started saying 'BOOOO!' to her, and started throwing tomatos at her. Octavia teared up real bad.

"Dear Celestia!" cried Vinyl.

"Oh jeez, always with Celestia! LUNA! LUNA! LUNA!" cried Flare.

"Flare don't you see? Octy is doing terrible out there! I dunno why! I'm going out there!" cried Vinyl. She started marching on stage. Flare takes out his video camera and starts recording.

"Bring on the subscribers! Mischievious face!" said Flare.

Vinyl marched up to Octavia and takes out the microphone.

"Vinyl?!" said Octavia in shock.

"STOP IT! Stop it all of you!" cried Vinyl. "You think it's funny being laughed at? How would you feel if somepony threw tomatoes at you?!"

"Excuse me, you're interupting our show." said the manager.

"Too bad. I need to talk to my friend!" said Vinyl.

"That is out of the question." said the manager. Then Vinyl takes out a few bits and gives them to the manager. "You have five minutes."

"What are you doing here?" asked Octavia angerly.

"I came to see you." said Vinyl.

"I was doing fine without you!" said Octavia.

"No, you were doing terrible, I saw." said Vinyl.

"What do you want?" asked Octavia.

"I just came to apologize, and... I was wrong to steal your money for my own plessure. I should've waited like you said." said Vinyl. "After I heard your call at the station, I felt broken hearted. DJing just didn't feel the same without you. I didn't think I'd go on without my special friend there by my side."

"Well... I'm touched." said Octavia. "But you made a big mistake, a trust that's long gone. And... I don't think I could bare to see your face."

Vinyl takes off her glasses. "They're purple, see? Is everypony happy now? They're purple!" Vinyl shouted. "But when I wear my contact lends, they're red. You all happy now?!"

"That's not what I meant." said Octavia. "Look, I wish I could forgive you, but I can't. Not with this radio station by your side."

"That's why I sold it before we got here." said Vinyl.

"You sold your radio station?" asked Octavia in shock.

"Whatever, fine. If that's the way you wanna be, then so be it!" said Vinyl, then she sadly walked backstage, passed Flare.

"Holy Wizard of Feelings." said Flare, following her. "So..."

"It was all not worth it. I messed up big time. I lost a friend. And now I'm gonna go broke." said Vinyl.

"It's kay Vinyl. It's all gonna be kay. I could help you out." said Flare.

"Don't bother with me." said Vinyl. "I'll just..." Vinyl walked out the back door, leaving Flare behind. Flare looked down upsettingly. A few minutes later, he went to get some water from the fountain. Octavia walked out of her dressing room and saw Flare.

"Hey Flare." said Octavia.

"Sup Octy?" asked Flare.

"Not much. What are you doing here?" asked Octavia.

"I was with Vinyl. I helped her get to you." said Flare.

"Oh, that's how she got in?" asked Octavia.

"No, she got in through the door. LOL!" teased Flare.

Octavia giggled. "Yeah." she said.

"You kay?" asked Flare.

"Oh I dunno Flare." she said. "Vinyl has been my best friend for years, and roomate. It's just hard to believe she'd do this."

"Sister, she learned her lesson." said Flare.

"But still..." she said.

"But still nothing! She sold her dream just to make you happy, and forgive her!" he said. "Yeah she was wrong to steal her money, but she was aware of her actions, and just wants you back. Sometimes ponies must make mistakes so they can learn from them. And that's what I'm gonna write to Princess Luna later. Or you can do it."

"You know what, Flare? You're right!" said Octavia.

"Of course I'm right! I'm Flare Gun! I'm the bomb! I'm the tightest bomb ever! KA-BOOM!" Flare yelled.

Ponies started running out the door. "LOOK OUT! A BOMB WENT OFF!" a pony yelled.

"RUN AWAY!" yelled another pony.

"LOLOLOLOLOL! Canterlot ponies are so gulliable! Ex dee!" Flare laughed. Octavia ran out the door.

"VINYL!" she cried. "VINYL?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Flare walked outside with her.

"You actually think she'll respond to you right away?" asked Flare. "Hey where did my ROFLCOPTER go?" Flare paniced. "Vinyl is such a thief! Why did I help her out?"

Octavia and Vinyl both went on the train back to Ponyville. They both walked over to Vinyl and Octavia's house. Flare was angry. "Angry face! I'll show her what happens when you steal Flare Gun's stuff!" Flare swore. He knocked on the door. "Vinyl, open up! Angry face!" Vinyl didn't respond.

"Uh... Flare?" said Octavia.

"Fine be that way! IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!" Flare yelled charging his horn.

"FLARE WAIT!" cried Octavia. But Flare already destroyed the door with his SHOOP DA WHOOP spell. "You know, I had the key to open the door." she said.

"Whatever! Vinyl where are you?" Flare yelled. Octavia and Flare walked upstairs to Vinyl's room, and there she was with many bottles of apple cider.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Vinyl asked sounding dizzy, and shaking her head around.

"Vinyl! What happened to you?" asked Octavia.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED!" Vinyl yelled at her face. Flare took out his camera again and started recording. "You embarrassed me in front of a crowd of ponies! And at my radio station! And you wouldn't even accept my apology!" Tears fell out of Vinyl's eyes. "I never wanted this." Octavia put her hoof on Vinyl's shoulder.

"Vinyl? I do accept your apology. I was upset, and I know you just wanted to live your dream, and just try to help out." said Octavia. "I do trust you, and you're my best friend." Tears fell out of Octavia's eyes. "And... I know, somewhere deep down in my heart... I still love you!" Vinyl started crying out loud, put her hoof on her chin.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here now." Octavia said, hugging Vinyl.

"D'AWWW that's so sweet. Best cry ever!" said Flare still recording.

"I don't want a radio station anymore!" said Vinyl.

"And I don't want to be in the Royal Canterlot orchestra anymore." said Octavia.

Vinyl let go of Octavia and stopped crying. "So... you gonna stay?" asked Vinyl.

"I'm staying." said Octavia with a smile.

"Can we go out to eat?" asked Vinyl.

"Let's not get carried away now." said Octavia. They both looked at Flare, and Flare hid his camera behind his back, and let out a squee. "What did you have in your hoof?" Octavia asked.

"Nothing." said Flare nervously.

"Was that a camera?" Vinyl asked with a smirk.

"No." said Flare. They both went to hug Flare. "Oh now I'm getting hugs?"

"Hey it was you that bought us back together!" said Vinyl.

"No, I didn't do it. It was you." said Flare.

"Well you helped." said Octavia. "You got us to forgive one another."

"Oh yeah, I did do that, huh?" said Flare. "It's not everyday I get hugged by two mares at once. Oh wait, yeah it is. LOL! I live in Ponyville now."

"So Flare, you said something about writing a message to Luna?" asked Octavia.

"You do it." said Flare.

"For what purpose?" asked Vinyl.

"If you write 10 letters to Princess Luna, she treats you to dinner. I already wrote 19 friendship letters to her! One more I get another free dinner!" said Flare.

"Octy, I'll never steal from you again, dude!" said Vinyl.

"And I'll never be so strict again." said Octavia.

"Don't say it, write it!" said Flare. "Wait a sec! Vinyl where's my ROFLCOPTER?"

"I dunno, isn't it where you left it?" asked Vinyl.

"Didn't you steal my ROFLCOPTER?" asked Flare.

"No, why? I can't fly that thing. You have the keys anyway." said Vinyl.

"Wait, if you don't have my ROFLCOPTER, then who does?" asked Flare. The doorbell rings. Flare walks downstairs and recieves a note from a tow carriage driver.

"You Flare Gun? Your helicopter was in a tow-way zone." said the pony.


	25. Chapter 25: Calm Before The Storm

Flare, Blaze Goldheart, Spike, and Crystal Iceblast were at Flare's trailer hanging out. It was pouring rain outside. Flare and Spike were playing Golden Eye 007 on the Ninendo.

"I don't get this game dude." said Spike.

"Why?" asked Flare.

"Well first of all why kind of FPS game doesn't have a jump function?" asked Spike.

"Doom, Wolfenstein, Golden Eye, I can go on." said Flare.

"And it's really hard to turn. What kind of joystick is on this controller?" asked Spike.

"LOL you said joystick!" teased Flare.

"How is that funny?" asked Spike.

"Nothing, nothing." said Flare. He was silent for a few seconds, then was giggling again.

"Okay seriously, what's so funny?" asked Spike with an attitude.

"Nothing!" said Flare still giggling a bit.

"Tell me!" yelled Spike.

"LOL, when you say 'tell me' it sounds like you're saying 'tummy'!" teased Flare.

Blaze walks over to Spike and whispers in his ear; "Don't worry about it Spike. You know how Flare is. Besides, you don't wanna know what that means." he said.  
>Aquatic Armor bursted through Flare's front door, all soaking wet, and dripping. "Hey Aqua! What happened to you?" asked Crystal.<p>

"It was raining outside. What do you think?" said Aqua sarcasticly.

"I can see that." said Crystal.

"I like the rain though." said Aqua.

"Yeah don't leave any mud prints on my carpet." said Flare. "I just had it cleaned this morning."

"Why you such a big fan of water?" asked Blaze.

"It's part of my magic." said Aqua. "Besides, it feels pretty nice. And water is also what makes me stronger. I can control water."

"You can control water?" asked Flare. "So was it you that summoned those rain clouds?"

"No that was the pegasus ponies." said Aqua. "I said I control water. Not clouds."

"But there's water in the clouds. Remember?" asked Flare.

"Yeah I know." said Aqua.

"LOL remember Aqua?" asked Flare.

"YES! YES! I heard you the first time." said Aqua.

"Don't worry about it Aqua. You know how Flare is." said Blaze.

"Don't worry about it Aqua. You know how Flare is." mimiced Flare. "You know what Flare is? Somepony that helped create the Noble Six. You know what Flare is? The owner of the best pizza shop in Equestria. Don't believe me? Ask anypony! So Blaze, how about you shut your mouth before you say something you might regret later. Kay? Kay thanks bye."

"Flare, I'm just trying to defend you." said Blaze.

"Yeah well all I hear from your mouth is 'Flare this, Flare that, I'm married to Rainbow Dash.' Are you really married to Rainbow Dash? Or you just saying that to become popular?" teased Flare.

"Guys quit aruging already! It doesn't really matter." said Crystal.

"How can I carry two M4s?" asked Spike. "This game is so unrealitic!"

"Sorry Crystal, but you know how Blaze is." said Flare.

"Hey if you don't want me to help defend you, that's fine by me." said Blaze.

"So Aqua, you want to play Halo split screen?" asked Flare.

"Sorry Flare. I have stuff to do." said Aqua. "I just came by to check in on everything."

"You're leaving? But you just got here!" said Crystal.

"Yeah I know. But... there are things I must do. Soooo... I'll catch you guys later." said Aqua as he walks outside back into the rain.

"Wow. That's just a terrible way to die." said Spike. "Blood falls from the screen, and it shows a third person view of the player getting killed."

The next day came. It was still raining really hard outside, and was really windy. Flare was working at his pizza parlor along with Bon Bon, and Lyra. Flare went over to Lyra and cleared his throat and smiled at her. "Sooo, lovely day isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess." said Lyra, standing there reading a book, looking like she doesn't care.

"Got any plans after work today?" asked Flare.

"Nope." said Lyra. Flare's smile turned into a disturbed look. He made a face at Lyra, then turned around and started walking to his office. But before he walked inside, Aquatic Armor came up to the counter.

"Hey Aqua! What's happin brah?" asked Flare.

"Sorry man. I can't talk right now. I have important stuff to do." said Aqua. "I'll take one eggplant and cabbage pizza to go please?"

"Coming right up!" said Flare. "So what's going on? What you so busy doing?"

"Stuff." said Aqua.

"Ooookay, what kind of stuff?" asked Flare.

"Just... stuff." said Aqua.

"You're not gonna tell me?" asked Flare.

"Sorry Flare, this really isn't a good time. I'm really hungry, and I need to get back to work." said Aqua.

"You could've called, and we would've delievered." said Flare.

"Oh, uhh... I wouldn't wanna waste your time." said Aqua. "So I just came here to get a quick bite to eat."

"Oh, alright, it's kay." said Flare. Bon Bon came and gave Aqua the pizza.

"Thank you." said Aqua, giving Flare a few bits and taking the pizza. "You ponies have a great day!" He walks back out into the rain with the pizza.

"You know something?" Flare asked Bon Bon and Lyra. "I think Aquatic Armor is hiding something from us."

"Uh huh." said Lyra, reading her book still.

"What do you guys think he's doing?" asked Flare.

"Don't know." said Bon Bon.

"Don't care." said Lyra.

"Jeez, you guys haven't been fun lately." said Flare.

"Sorry. Lyra just snores too loud in bed." said Bon Bon.

"No I don't!" said Lyra.

"Yeah you do!" said Bon Bon, raising her voice. They both glared at eachother, then they laughed. Flare joined them in the laugh, then they just looked at him looking confused. Flare stopped laughing, then he walked away.

Later that night, it was raining even harder outside, and it became windier. Cows were flying by, along with tree branches, mail boxes, signs, and Derpy. Flare, Blaze, Crystal, and Spike were playing blackjack over at Twilight's house.

"Ha! 21! In your faces!" cried Spike. Then he took all the bits that were in the middle of the board.

"Nice one Spike!" said Crystal. "Alright I'm betting 5 bits." The four of them hear a knock on the door.

"Spike can get that?! I'm in the shower!" cried Twilight from the other room.

"So you guys do have a bathroom here then." said Flare. Spike walked up to the door and opened it. It was Aquatic Armor.

"Hey Aqua!" said Spike.

"Aqua we gotta stop meeting like this." said Flare.

"Sorry I'm late guys." said Aqua breathing heavily. "Really had to get this problem..." Aqua passed out on the floor before he could finish the sentence.

"Seriously, what's going on with him?" asked Crystal.

"He's been working hard since the rain started." said Blaze. "He needs rest."

"Hey what do you say we draw on his face?" asked Spike.

"Hmm... no." Crystal, Blaze and Flare said at the same time. Flare uses his unicorn powers to put Aqua on Twilight's couch.

"C'mon guys, we gotta finish our game." said Flare. Spike went up to Aqua, put shaving cream on his hoof, then tickled his nose with a feather. Then Aqua put his hoof on his face, showing shaving scream all over it. Spike started to giggle. "Spike, c'mon!" said Flare. Then Spike went back to Flare and the others.

A couple of hours went by, and the group was just about to finish their card game. Aqua got up and yawned. "What time is it?" asked Aqua.

Flare took out his cell phone to look at the time. "It's... 10 to 9." he said.

"Holy cow!" cried Aqua.

"The last time I saw a holy cow, it was shot 6 times." said Crystal.

"I gotta go guys. Sorry to sleep through the games." said Aqua. "But I really have to get back to work."

"Dude, just stop and tell us what you're doing!" said Flare.

"Look, I can't." said Aqua. "It's too much to talk about."

"Please?" asked Flare.

"No." said Aqua.

"Pretty please with hay bacon strips on top?" asked Flare smiling with his teeth sparkling.

Aqua gives Flare a look. "I'm sorry, I can't." he said. "I'll see you guys later." He walked out of Twilight's house and back into the rain.

"Alright seriously, I gotta know what's going on with Aqua. He keeps showing up either sleeping, or in a hurry." said Flare.

"Look, I don't think it's our business. If he doesn't want to tell us, he doesn't have to." said Blaze.

"Oh he doesn't have to tell us, but we're gonna find out what's up with him." said Flare.

"Isn't that a little... sneeking?" asked Crystal.

"Oh it's sneeky alright!" said Spike mischieviously. "Very sneeky!"

"See? Spike's got the right idea!" said Flare.

"I dunno about this guys." said Blaze.

"Well I dunno about yous guys, but I'm gonna find out what Aqua's doing. I'm gonna follow him." said Flare putting his hoof out.

"Yeah me too!" said Spike putting his hand on Flare's hoof. "Crystal you in?"

"Alright. I have nothing better to do." said Crystal putting her hoof on Spike's hand. "Blaze?"

Blaze was silent for a second. "I dunno guys. It just doesn't seem right." he said.

"Admit it Blaze. You're a pussycat!" said Flare.

"Hey shut up!" Blaze yelled.

"Just admit it. You can't do anything fun. Tongue face." said Flare.

"Of course I can be fun!" cried Blaze.

"Then prove it!" said Flare.

"Alright I will!" cried Blaze putting his hoof on top of Crystal's. "Let's do this!"

"For the great Noble Six!" cried Flare, then they all shoved their hooves in the air.

"For great Noble Six!" cried Blaze, Crystal, and Spike.

"No Spike, you're not part of the Noble Six." said Flare.

"Darn." said Spike.

The next day came, and Aqua was just about to leave his house. It was still pouring rain outside. Flare, Spike, and Crystal were hiding at the right side of his house wearing raincoats.

"Alright, so we know what to do right?" asked Crystal.

"I-D-K. You tell me." said Flare.

"We're gonna follow Aqua without him spotting us, and see what he's up to right?" asked Crystal.

"I was actually thinking of just capturing him and force him to tell us what he's been doing, but I like you're idea better!" said Flare.

"Where the hay is Blaze?" asked Spike. Then Blaze walks over to them wearing a bio-hazard suit.

"Oh there you are!" said Crystal. "Looks like I win the bet Flare! He didn't wussy out."

Flare gives Crystal 5 bits. "Whatever. It's worth every bit." said Flare. "What are you wearing brah?"

"Oh this? This is a hazardous suit. Me and water aren't really the best of friends." said Blaze.

"You drink water all the time. I see you!" said Crystal.

"Yeah, to drink. It's bad for my skin though." said Blaze.

"Why? What are you, part-dragon?" asked Flare.

"Actually I am. Don't tell anypony though." said Blaze.

Crystal, Flare, and Spike all started to laugh. "Yeah right, how's that possible?" asked Flare. "LOLOLOLOL! A pegasus pony that's half dragon? Blaze please!"

"Alright, sure, whatever." said Blaze.

"Wait, I'm a dragon, and water doesn't bother me." said Spike.

"Yeah I think you're a water dragon. I think that explains why you don't have wings, and your firebreath isn't really effective." said Flare.

"I dunno about that." said Spike.

"Shhh! Aqua's leaving his house." Crystal whispered. Aqua exits his house and walks out into the rain. He starts walking through town, looking worried.

"Wow, Aqua looks worried about something." said Crystal.

"C'mon, let's go." said Spike. The four of them start following Aqua. When Aqua turns, they hide. The four of them spy on Aqua as he walks by. Flare and Crystal hides in a clothing store as a window display as Aqua walks by. Spike hides in a mailbox, and Blaze hides on top of a tree. Aqua walks out of Ponyville and to Ponyville lake.

"Looks like he's going to Ponyville Lake." said Blaze.

"I kinda figured Aqua was doing something that involved water." said Crystal. The four of them continued to follow Aqua until they reached Ponyville Lake. Aqua walked up to the lake and stared at it. Blaze flew up to a tree and hid inside it, and Crystal hid behind the tree, and Flare and Spike hid in a bush.

"Ew it's all muddy in here!" whispered Spike.

Aqua's horn began to glow. The water in the lake started bubbling. Aqua was grunting and grudging, and his horn started glowing very bright. The water started flying up to the sky and into the clouds.

"Surprise face! It turns out that Aqua's the one creating the rain, but why?" said Flare.

"Flooding Ponyville, perhaps?" asked Spike.

"I-D-K. But we have to find out!" said Flare. Aqua continued to use his magic to put the water into the clouds. It started flashing lightning real bad in the sky and the wind blew harder and harder. Aqua laughed evily. "I can tell by that laugh this is evil. Time to pounce!

"Got it!" said Spike.

"Why would Aqua do such a thing?" asked Crystal in an upset tone.

"We gotta stay quiet and bounce, on my command!" said Flare.

"Wow, this really is a shocking discovery." said Blaze. Then lightning struck the tree with Blaze in it. Blaze was screaming and he fell off the tree. Aqua got startled by Blaze's scream, and the water from the lake dropped back down. Aqua's magic stopped. He turned around and saw Blaze electrocuted, and twitching on the ground.

"BLAZE?!" Aqua cried.

"FOR GREAT JUSTICE!" cried Flare. Him, Crystal, and Spike bounced on Aqua, and he got knocked out. Some time went by, and Aqua woke up tied up on a chair in a mysterious location.

"Ugh. What happened?" he said to himself. "Where am I? I have work to do!" Aqua tried moving around, but he was too tied up to break free. "Why am I tied up?"

"I dunno, you tell us." said a pony shaped shadow in front of him.

"Who the hay are you?" asked Aqua.

"That's not important right now." said another pony shadow to the right of him.

"This is ridiculous." said another shadow pony to the left of him.

"Why do you guys sound familiar?" asked Aqua.

"We want you to tell us why you're trying to flood out Ponyville?" asked the shadow in front of him.

"I am not flooding out Ponyville!" said Aqua. "Where did you get this info from?"

"You're using the Ponyville Lake to put extra water up in the clouds. And you're using the rain to flood out Ponyville, because... I dunno why. But we're on to you Aquatic Armor!" said the shadow to the right of him.

"Seriously! This is getting stupid!" said the shadow to the left of him.

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!" cried Aqua.

"TELL US WHY YOU'RE FLOODING OUT PONYVILLE!" yelled the shadow in front of him. Spike came into the room, and turned on the light.

"Will you guys stop yelling? I'm trying to take a nap!" cried Spike.

"Flare? Blaze? Crystal? What's going on here?" asked Aqua.

"Spike you idiot!" cried Crystal.

"What?" asked Spike.

"You see? I told you this was a bad idea!" said Blaze.

"You didn't have to be here you know!" said Crystal.

"Guys... please explain what's going on." said Aqua.

"Sigh. Fine" said Flare. "We wanted to know what was up with you. You're always out. When you do come, you're asleep, or just stay for a sec. Then you leave after you wake up. You never really spend time with us. And I dunno what reason, but you're flooding out Ponyville with this rain! A lake is forming out there!"

"Oh. That?" asked Aqua. Aqua started to laugh. "Yeah, you're right. I should've told you what was going on. But if I would've told you, then you would've asked to help, and... this would be too hard for you."

"What would be too hard for us?" asked Blaze.

"Alright, I'll start from the beginning." said Aqua. "Last weekend, Doctor Whooves went into the Everfree Forest to do some research with a couple of ponies." A flashback showed with Doctor Whooves, Derpy, and a couple of other ponies walking into the Everfree Forest with supplies.

"Hey, there's Derpy in this flashback!" said Flare.

"Shhh!" Crystal shushed Flare.

"No you!" said Flare.

"If you go camping, you have a campfire." said Aqua. "After they came back to Ponyville, Cloud Kicker saw some smoke in the distance. She told the Mayor about the smoke she saw, but she didn't want to alert the ponies in town right away. So she called me, since I'm the best with water. She told me about the forest fire, so I decided to take matters into my own hooves. So I went to the Ponyville Lake. I used my magic to put extra water into the clouds, so it'll pour rain wherever the fire is, before it spreads. My sister Wind Chaser is pegasus. She pushed the clouds to where the fire is, so we can put it out. Bad news, she got too tired after a few clouds. So I had to use my unicorn magic to push the clouds where the fire is. I find it quite exhausting too. That's probably why I keep passing out. When I was hungry, I went to Flare's shop for some pizza. It was closer than my house. Since Wind Chaser was so tired, some of the clouds stayed in Ponyville, and Wind Chaser's energy made it extra windy. There was nothing else I could do."

"Wow. That was quite a mouthfull. I guess you're used to that kinda thing, huh?" said Flare. Then Blaze punched him on the side. "OW!"

"Sorry Aqua. We didn't know." said Crystal.

"Don't be sorry, just get me out so I can finish the job." said Aqua. Then Aqua looked outside. It was still rainy, but foggy. "Why is it so foggy outside?" Flare untied Aqua, and the three of them walked outside. The ponies in Ponyville started panicing. "What's going on?"

Berry Punch rain to them and said, "You guys better get out of this area. The fire is coming!" Then she ran off screaming.

"Oh no! Now look what you've done! You interupted my consitration! Now the fire is getting closer into town!" Aqua yelled.

"Look, let's help out. Maybe we can still do this!" said Flare.

"I don't need your help! Wind Chaser and I can handle this! If I were you, I'd pack your things and leave town, before it's too late." said Aqua.

"Trust me, you wouldn't survive being me. It's hard being me. If you think your job is hard, try running a Pizza Parlor, taking care of six fish, and running a group!" said Flare. Aqua shook his head and ran off.

"Guys, we can't let Aqua do this alone!" said Blaze.

"He said he doesn't want our help." said Crystal.

"So you just gonna listen to him?" asked Blaze.

"Ummm... yeah." said Crystal.

"Well I'm not!" said Blaze.

"Blaze, what other choice to we have! Besides, I feel lazy right now." said Flare.

"Well quit your lazyness, and let's go!" said Blaze.

"Aww, do I have to?" Flare whinned.

"Flare listen to me!" said Blaze.

"I've been listening to you, dum dum!" said Flare.

Blaze gave Flare a face. "Look, we're the Noble Six right?" he asked.

"I-D-K." said Flare.

"BE SERIOUS!" Blaze yelled.

"Why so serious?" asked Flare.

"FLARE!" Blaze yelled.

"You mad bro?" asked Flare.

"FINE! If you're gonna be that way! Crystal you have ice powers. With your help, the fire could go out." Blaze suggested.

"Yeah, I'm kinda feeling lazy as well." said Crystal. "Besides, Aqua said he doesn't want our help. So why give it?"

"Then I'll do it myself!" said Blaze. He flew off.

"He doesn't even realize we were joking." said Flare.

"Joking? Ah, yeah. Joking. Right." said Crystal nervously.

Aqua walked back to the lake. The fire was getting close to his area. Aqua's horn started glowing, and he used all his might to get the water up into the sky. Wind Chaser was up there waiting. Aqua was struggling to get the water up to the sky.

"What's taking so long, Aqua?" asked Wind Chaser.

"I'm doing all I can! Hold on!" Aqua yelled.

"Aqua the fire is getting closer!" Wind Chaser yelled.

"No kidding!" Aqua yelled. Aqua tried all he could to get the water up to the sky, but he started to get dizzy, and tired. His magic failed, the water fell back into the lake, and he passed out.

"Aqua!" cried Wind Chaser. She went down to Aqua and tried to get him awake. "Aqua! C'mon, stallion! Get up! We need to get this done! Oh, we're doomed."

"Nooooo! The fire is doomed!" said Flare.

"Who are you?" asked Wind Chaser.

"Flare. I'm a friend of Aqua's. Oh, and this is Crystal and Blaze." said Flare.

"I could introduce myself, thank you very much." Crystal complained.

"Well, at this point, we can take anything. I hope you know what you're doing." said Wind Chaser.

"Just sit back and let the pros handle this." said Blaze.

"Blaze, clouds! Take out the fire in the far distance of the woods." cried Flare.

"Right!" said Blaze, flying in the air taking a few rain clouds that were already filled to the fire.

"Crystal, use your freezing powers to take out the fire closer to town." said Flare.

"Aw yeah!" cried Crystal.

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Wind Chaser.

"Taking over for Aqua!" said Flare. Flare's horn started to glow, then the water slowly came up into the clouds. "Wow, Aqua's right. This is tough!"

"For one unicorn, yeah. But with two. It might be easier!" said Aqua.

"Huh? I thought you were passed out?" said Flare confused.

"A spell like this would really take some time away from you." said Aqua.

"Well c'mon bro! Don't leave a brother hanging!" said Flare. Aqua's horn started glowing, and both Flare and Aqua used their magic to put the lake's water into the clouds. The water was moving into the clouds 2x faster than Aqua by himself.

"Wow!" said Wind Chaser. She moved up to the sky, and moved a couple of clouds to where the fire is, and so was Blaze. Crystal was using her icy breath to freeze the fire that's closer to Ponyville.

"Aqua, now that there's two of us. This job is getting done, triple the time!" said Flare.

"You mean double the time?" asked Aqua.

"No, I mean triple." said Flare. "Make sense fool!" After a couple of hours, the fire in the Everfree Forest finally went out, and Ponyville was safe. The pony folk started cheering. Aqua and Flare were still taking water up into the clouds. Blaze came down to them.

"Uh, guys? We're done. The fire's out." he said. Aqua stopped, but not Flare.

"That wasn't so hard at all! Thanks guys!" said Aqua. They both looked at Flare who was still working.

"Flare, it's over. The fire's out." said Blaze.

"I know! But... I can't stop!" said Flare.

"Oh yeah, now I remember why I didn't tell you guys. You couldn't really handle it well. Well... you did. Flare here, kinda. But now he can't stop. He needs more pratice." said Aqua.

"Shut up!" said Flare. Crystal came and put a horn protector on his horn, and it stopped.

"There we go!" said Crystal.

"Oh, thanks Crystal!" said Flare. Mayor Mare walked over to them with a giant key.

"Aquatic Armor. Thank you for taking out the fire and saving our town!" said Mayor Mare. "Thanks to your bravery, and hard work, Ponyville is safe from any wild blazing fires that attempt to disturb our peace."

"Well I couldn't do it without my friends Flare Gun, Crystal Iceblast, and Blaze Goldheart, or my sister Wind Chaser." said Aqua.

"All in a day's work!" said Wind Chaser.

"It was no problem at all!" said Blaze.

"It was kinda fun!" said Crystal.

"What's with the giant key? You giving Aqua the key to your heart? Your asking Aqua on a date, Mayor?" asked Flare.

"Heavens, no! I mean... no offense." said the mayor while blushing. "This is the key to the city! I hereby give the key to the city, to Aquatic Armor, Flare Gun, Blaze Goldheart, Crystal Iceblast, and Wind Chaser." Everypony started cheering.

"The key to the city, huh?" asked Flare. "Where's the door to the city?"

"Flare, Blaze, Crystal, Wind? Thank you so much for your help! All this time I was doing this alone, but it got done faster with your help! I guess I should've asked for it sooner." said Aqua.

"Yeah you should've." said Flare. Blaze punched Flare's shoulder again. "OW! I mean, no worries brah! At least you know now."

"But still, why would Doctor Whooves and his crew leave a fire unattended?" asked Crystal.

"That wasn't a camp fire." said Doctor Whooves, walking over to them. "As we are well aware that Ditzy Doo actually put out the fire for us." Derpy was next to him with an embarrassing smile.

"Look, it's all a thing in the past now." said Blaze. "We saved the town, and it's all it matters!" After some time went by, Flare was at his trailer writing a letter to Luna. It reads:

"Dear Princess Luna, The Everglade Forest... wait, I messed up." he said. Flare crumbled the paper and threw it away. He took out another paper and started over. "Dear Princess Luna, The Everfree Woods was on fire, and it was my friend Aquatic Armor that was in charge of taking it out. Aqua and I learned something these past few days. Aqua learned that you should always ask for help if you need it. If you think your friends can't handle it, at least let them try. And what me, Crystal, and Blaze learned was... GAH! I forgot Spike!" Flare crumbled up the paper and threw it away. He started over. He wrote down everything and continued. "And what me, Crystal, Blaze, and Spike learned was, you should mind your own business if they don't want to tell you what they're up to. Spying is not cool, neither is ponynapping. Another thing I learned was, this key to the city is worthless. It doesn't open any doors! Sad face. Why did the Mayor give me a useless reward? Next election, I'm not voting for her. Your faithful subject, Flare Gun." Flare looked at the letter again, and he made a face. "Nah, not good enough hoof writing." Flare crumbled the paper and threw it away. "Time to start over." 


	26. Chapter 26: Roll Models of Five

Photo Finish pops by Ponyville one day once again to look for new models. After she heard there were many new ponies in town, she decided to check them out for herself. It all starts off when Photo Finish sings the Picture Perfect Pony song (a fanmade animation video on YouTube), walking around town and picking random ponies and decorating them, such as Bon Bon and Derpy.

Photo Finish puts on her outfit and glasses and heads outside to look for the perfect models. "Now, I must find the perfect pony models!" she said. "They must be adorable, they must have pizzaz, they must be... stallions. Yes, alas, I am short on stallion models." Photo Finish turns to her helpers. "Please give me the best stallions in town. They must have, das magics!"

"Right away, Photo Finish." said one of her helpers. The helper trots out the door and looks around town for the best stallions. Meanwhile over at Rarity's Carousel Boutique. Rarity was putting on an outfit for Aquatic Armor.

"Hold still, dear!" said Rarity.

"I can't wear this, it's too tight!" said Aqua.

"Oh it'll fit you, darling." said Rarity, trying to put on one of the button's on Aqua's shirt. "Just... give it..." Rarity put the last button together, and Aqua's outfit was finished. "There we are! Oh you look adorable, Aquatic!" Aqua was wearing a fancy blouse with a black with white stripped vest, and some brown dancing shoes.

"I look like a tweeb." said Aqua.

"Oh heavens Aquatic, you don't look like a dweeb. You look smashing!" said Rarity. "You wouldn't know good fashion if it bit you in the leg."

"OW!" cried Aqua. He looked down and saw Flare biting his leg.

"Do you know good fashion yet?" asked Flare.

"Flare, that was a figure of speech!" said Aqua.

"Why are ya'll making these fancy tuxedos for us?" asked Engineer.

"For the Grand Galloping Gala of course!" cried Rarity.

"The Grand- Rarity, we don't even know if we're going! We don't even have any tickets yet." said Blaze Goldheart.

"Oh heavens Blaze, the tickets might come in the last second." said Rarity. "Don't worry, and if these tuxedos won't be the gala, they'd be useful for some other event."

"Hiya boys! What do you think?" asked Crystal Iceblast. She comes out of the dressing room wearing an icy blue with some dark blue and white dress. Everypony stares at Crystal. Psyche's wings go up really fast, and one of Aqua's buttons popped out of his blouse.

"Wow Crystal! Ya look amazin'!" said Engineer.

Crystal giggled. "Thanks Engine!" she said.

"Crystal if a modeling agent came right in, you'd get accepted right away!" said Blaze.

"Look at you Crystal dear! You look so fablous!" said Rarity.

"Aw c'mon guys!" said Crystal blushing. "You're all too kind."

"Oh wait, one more thing." said Flare. He takes out a fake mustashe and puts it on Crystal's lip.

"Oh, she's perfect now!" teased Psyche. Then everypony laughed.

"Very funny Flare!" said Crystal.

"Yep, I can see it now! The Noble Six shining at the Grand Galloping Gala. Everypony praising on my fablous work!" said Rarity in excitment. "And they I couldn't do stallions too. Goodness, look at the six of you!"

"Yeah our tuxes look great!" said Blaze.

"I even get a top hat included!" said Psyche.

"And look at mine! Mine's so fancy I have... a bow tie, instead of a tongue tie! Leet!" said Flare.

"Now all you need are some gems!" said Rarity.

"Oh thank you Rarity. But no need!" said Psyche.

"Oh, but I must! That colar and those sleeves seem naked without a type priceless jewel to hide the shame." said Rarity. "Don't you all worry! I'll be right back!" Rarity runs to the back room to get some jewels.

"Nothing seems to be too perfect for Rarity, huh?" said Aqua.

"Yeah Rare seems rare. LOL! But these outfits look great on us!" said Flare. "I bet if a modeling agent went through that door right now, I'm sure we'll all be accepted! It'd be like a dream brah!"

One of Photo Finish's assistants came bursting through the door. "Excuse me? I'm looking for..." the assistant says, but stops and gasps and stares at the Noble Six. "You six! Come with me! Time to be fabulous!" she cried.

"Uhh... what just happened?" asked Engineer.

"What a coincidence! I was talking about modeling agents, and there's one right now! May the Wizards be praised!" said Flare. The Noble Six follows the assistant outside. Rarity comes back downstairs with some gems.

"Darlings, I have the gems for you!" she said. She gasped, because nopony was in the room. Rarity got upset. "Well I never! How rude of them to leave without telling Rarity! Oh Opal, do they even like those outfits I made for them?" she asked her cat Opal. Opal just stretched, and scratched the pillow she was on. "Some ponies just don't understand work of art that comes from the dress, huh? Well... stallions don't wear dresses, but I mean... you know what I mean!"

The Noble Six followed the assistant to the place where Photo Finish is. "Just wait here, she'll be with you in a second. " the assistant said.

"Kay, a second's up. Winkey face." said Flare.

"Do you have to act smart all the time, Flare?" asked Psyche.

"I wasn't acting smart, I was just kidding around. If I acted smart I'd say what equals pie, and MC square or something." said Flare. Psyche gave himself a facehoof.

"I can't believe we're going to be models!" cried Crystal.

"Ah can't either. What were the odds?" said Engineer. He takes off his helmet revealing his bald spot. "And ah didn't even have to grow any hair!"

"Perhaps I might be a model of something that involves a fan blowing on my face. That'd be awesome!" said Blaze.

"I hope I'll be one of those astronaut models!" said Psyche. "I might even be on the cover of Lunar Space magazine!"

"As if! I was already on the cover of Equestria Food Corner magazine!" Flare said showing the magazine with Flare and his pizza on it.

"That picture ain't half bad, Flare!" said Aqua.

"Ah want mah snapshots of me to be buildin robots, or machines, or somethin." said Engineer.

"I'd my snapshots to be me doing poses on the clouds, or the snow. That would be my dream modeling job!" said Crystal. The assistant comes back out with a clipboard.

"Blaze Goldheart?" said the assistant.

"Looks I'm first! Step outta my way Noble Six. I'll show you how it's done!" said Blaze.

"Actually, ya'll gonna be in the other room. We won't see ya." said Engineer. Blaze walks inside the room, and Photo Finish is behind the camera.

"Ah, you must be Blaze Goldheart! Just the stallion I've been looking for!" she said, walking towards him.

"Okay." said Blaze.

Photo Finish walks around Blaze, looking at his body. "Now tell me, Mr. Goldheart. What do you do for a living?"

"I work for the Wonderbolts." said Blaze.

"The Wonderbolt, huh?" Photo Finish said to him, looking at his tail. "They make great magazine covers, and posters! Trust me, I build da magic with them already."

"Okay." said Blaze.

"Tell me about your childhood, Mr. Goldheart." she said whiling measuring his body.

"I'd rather not." said Blaze.

"Oh, but you must! I'm quite interested!" said Photo Finish.

"I know, but my childhood is something I'd rather not think about." said Blaze.

"I see." said Photo Finish. "You're perfect! I can see a big future for you, Miser Goldheart!"

"Thank you!" said Blaze.

"NEXT!" cried Photo Finish.

Blaze goes out and cheers. "I got the job!" he cried. The Noble Six cheered for him, and gave him high hooves.

"Way to go, Blaze!" said Psyche.

"Thanks! You're up next, Psyche!" said Blaze. Psyche walks in and sees Photo Finish. Photo Finish walks to him and checks him out.

"Welcome, Miser Psyche!" said Photo Finish. "I already see a bright future for you! Purple, and that mane, and that tail! It's perfect!"

"Alright, cool!" said Psyche. "This is easier than I expected!"

"Modeling is such an easy job, Miser Psyche!" said Photo Finish. "All you need to do is pose, and look your best! Then you'll be hearing many ponies saying the name 'Psyche'!"

"Sounds awesome!" cried Psyche. He jumped back out with the others and jumped around cheering. "I got the job! I got the job!"

"Seriously? Dang, this is too easy!" said Engineer.

"You're next, Engie!" said Psyche. Engineer walks inside and poses for Photo Finish. Photo Finish checks him out.

"Yes! A southwestern pony! I like it!" said Photo Finish.

"Ah also like to build sentries, dispensers, and teleporters for mah team." said Engineer.

"Oh you do now?" asked Photo Finish.

"Eeyup!" said Engineer.

"You'll be buildin not just machines, but das magics, Miser Engie!" said Photo Finish.

"Ah, well ah'm not a unicorn." said Engineer.

"Not das magics!" said Photo Finish. She shows Engineer some magazine covers. "Das magics! The art of fashion, and modeling!" Engineer walked outside looking upset.

"You didn't get the part?" asked Blaze.

"Oh I got the part." said Engineer. "But now ah'm gonna be missin many matches with mah team 'cause of this job."

"Not a problem! All you're doing is getting alot of money for just posing, and do what the agent says. It should be pretty quick. You'll be with your team in no time!" said Aqua.

"Ah, that reminds meh. Go on in Aqua!" said Engineer. Aqua walks inside, and Photo Finish checks him out.

"Yes! YES! YES! YEEEES!" Photo Finish yells.

"Are you okay?" asked Aqua concerned.

"Now this is what I call das magics!" said Photo Finish. "Blue really suits you, Miser Armor!"

"Thanks! I know many cool water tricks!" said Aqua.

"And that accent you have! Brillient!" cried Photo Finish.

"What does my accent have to do with it?" asked Aqua.

"A true modeler always has a fantastico voice!" said Photo Finish. Aqua walks back to his friends.

"This is too easy! We'll all no doubt get the part!" said Aqua. "Photo Finish is such an easy pony to impress!"

"Yeah, yeah, BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA! Can I go in now?" asked Flare rudely.

"Go ahead, Flare." said Aqua. Flare jumps inside in front of Photo Finish.

"Greetings Photo Finish! Flare Gun's the name, and posing is my game! POSE POSE POSE!" Flare said, posing.

"Ah, Miser Gun! Just the unicorn I wanted to see!" said Photo Finish. She checks Flare out. "Ah yes! That mane is fabulous! Those eyes are so beauitful! And it all goes well with your fanstastic red fur!"

"That's how I like it. Herp-Derp!" said Flare. "Wait a sec, do I know you from somewhere?"

"You must see me on TV, or on magazines. I do have the passion for fashion." said Photo Finish.

"Oh I know! You look like Pony Gaga!" said Flare.

"Pony who? No, she's a singer. Singing is not das magics. It's all the looks, Miser Gun! The emotion, the outfits, the fame!" said Photo Finish.

"I still think you look like Pony Gaga. L-O-L!" said Flare. "I bet you'd look great in a meat dress!"

"MEAT DRESS?!" Photo Finish yelled in anger. But then she calmed down and thought. "Hm... perhaps. You got the job. Bring me the last one." Flare walked out back into the waiting room.

"I swear, Photo Finish looks really familiar to me!" said Flare.

"Who? Pony Gaga?" asked Psyche.

"Well, yes her. But she kinda looks like somepony I hang with. You have any idea, Blaze?" asked Flare.

"Not a clue what you're talking about, buddy." said Blaze.

"Well I got the job! Happy face!" cried Flare. "Now all that leaves you, Crystal! You'll no doubt get it. But good luck anyway!"

Crystal blushed. "Umm... I'm a little nervous. I dunno." she said.

"C'mon Crystal, get in there and show Pony Gaga what you're made of!" said Flare.

"Well... I'm... a little shy." said Crystal.

"C'mon Crystal!" said Aqua.

The five of them started chanting. "CRYSTAL! CRYSTAL! CRYSTAL! CRYSTAL! CRYSTAL! CRYSTAL! CRYSTAL!"

Crystal giggled. "Alright, alright, I'll do it!" she said. Her friends all cheered for her. She walked inside to Photo Finish. "Hello, Ms. Finish."

"Hm? You Miss Iceblast?" asked Photo Finish.

"The one and only!" said Crystal.

"Well, let's check you out." said Photo Finish. She checks her out. "Hmm..." she said. She looked at her body for a minute, but then she made her decision. "Nah. Not what I'm looking for."

Crystal squeed. "That's great, I've always wanted-wait what?" she said in concern.

"Sorry, not a picture perfect pony. NEXT!" cried Photo Finish.

"Wait, did I get the part?" asked Crystal.

"I already said no. Now please be gone." said Photo Finish. Crystal gasped, and ran to her.

"NO! I need this part! I've been dreaming of being a model! All my friends are going!" she cried while her hooves were on her chest.

"SECURITY!" Photo Finish cried. Her assistance grabbed Crystal, and put her back into the waiting room. Crystal was in shock.

"Soooo, did you get it?" asked Aqua. Crystal didn't say anything.

"Crystal?" said Engineer. "Crystal, ya'll alright? What happend?" Crystal still didn't say anything.

"I don't think she got the part." said Blaze.

"You think?" asked Psyche.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." said Flare. He walks inside to see her.

"Ah you're back!" said Photo Finish. "Want me to observe your beautiful looks again?"

"Gaga, did you..." before Flare could finish, Photo Finish interupted him.

"My name is not Pony Gaga, it's Photo Finish. We're nothing alike!" said Photo Finish.

"Whatever. Did you not accept Crystal?" asked Flare.

"Crystal?" asked Photo Finish.

"Yeah, Crystal Iceblast." said Flare.

"Who?" asked Photo Finish.

"The blue one that came in here!" said Flare.

"Ah, that one! No, she not model material." said Photo Finish.

"But, sister, this offends her, big time!" said Flare. "We're the Noble Six, and we stick together."

"Ah, you're right!" said Photo Finish.

"Of course I'm right, I'm awesome! Awesome possum!" said Flare.

"There shouldn't be a 'six' in the name. You should be called the Noble Five. Yes, it sounds facinating, wouldn't you agree?" said Photo Finish.

"I'm not gonna join this modeling business of Crystal isn't joining." said Flare.

"But I'm going to make you a star! Isn't that what everypony's dream is?" asked Photo Finish. "Not to mention the wealth!"

"Well, now that you mention it, I do need some money to expand my shop." said Flare.

"And we shall advertise it too!" said Photo Finish.

"You're gonna advertise my shop?" asked Flare.

"No extra charge! All we need is your and your friend's wonderful looks!" Photo Finish said with her hooves on him.

"Well... kay. But can you at least give Crystal some job so she can stick with us?" asked Flare.

"Hmm..." Photo Finish thought. A few minutes later, Flare walked back into the waiting room. Crystal smiled.

"Did you get her to accept me?" asked Crystal.

"Yes! Photo Finish has the perfect job for you!" said Flare.

"AWESOME!" cried Crystal. She starting dancing. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna be a model! I'm gonna be a model! I'm gonna be a model! Do-do-do ma-model! YES!"

"Oh, you're not gonna be a model." said Flare. Crystal stopped dancing in concern.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You're now gonna be one of Photo Finish's assistants." said Flare.

"But I wanted to be a model." said Crystal.

"Well, you're working for a modeling agent, that's pretty good, isn't it?" asked Flare. Crystal looked down, very sad. Flare put his hoof on her shoulder. "Hey, don't be like that. The Noble Six stick together right? Trust me, I did you a favor. It was the best I can do."

Crystal sighed. "Alright, I guess it doesn't sound so bad." she said.

"That's the spirit, partner!" said Engineer.

"Time to be models!" cried Aqua. "So where is it gonna be?"

"She said we'll be at the park tomorrow at 9 in the morning!" said Flare. Eventually, the six of them went to their homes. Except for Blaze who went with Flare. Blaze was laying down on Flare's bed, while Flare was looking at his fish.

"So what happened to Rainbow Dash?" asked Flare.

"She went on a trip." said Blaze. "Thanks for letting me stay with you for the weekend."

"No problemo, brah! You're like my bestest buddy!" said Flare. "Shhh, don't tell Psyche. I think he'll be jealous. Winkey face."

Blaze chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose." he said.

"Can't wait to become a model! I never really thought of being one until today." Flare said while looking at his fish.

"Yeah, me neither." said Blaze.

"Wasn't talking to you, Blaze. I was talking to my fish. They seem pretty interested." said Flare.

"No we're not." said Rainbow, his fish.

"I actually am!" said Darrel.

"But still, dude. You think we'll be good models?" asked Blaze.

"Of course we will!" said Flare. "Photo Finish seems to think so! But, seriously, she seems very familiar to me. How come you don't regonize her?"

"I just don't." said Blaze.

"Well you don't have good eyes, don't you?" asked Flare.

"My eye sight is fine." said Blaze.

"You say that, but next thing you'll know you'll be crashing into a tree like George of the Jungle." said Flare.

"Don't worry, Flare. I haven't crashed in months!" said Blaze.

"You say that now, but next thing you'll know, you'll be crashing into a tree like George of the Jungle." said Flare.

"You said that already." said Blaze.

"You say that now, but you next thing you'll know ,you'll be crashing into a tree like George of the Jungle." said Flare.

"Alright, sure, whatever man." said Blaze.

"You say that now, but next thing you'll know..." Flare said, but got interupted by Blaze.

"Okay shut up." said Blaze.

"Tell me more of about you being a model!" said Darrel.

"He can't hear you, Darrel. Remember?" said Rainbow.

The next day came, the Noble Six, except Crystal, walked to the park. They looked their best while they were there. They've been waiting in the park, and Photo Finish wasn't around.

"Flare, I thought you said it was suppose to be at 9?" asked Aqua.

"I did. They must be late." said Flare.

"Oh we're too early. Are you sure you got the timing correct?" asked Psyche.

"It said 9 PM! That's the day time!" said Flare. Blaze sighed and gave himself a facehoof.

"Dude, 9 PM is night time!" said Psyche.

"I mean AM, sorry. I meant AM, I said PM by accident." said Flare.

"Oh there they are!" said Engineer. Photo Finish and her crew came to the park, with Crystal beside her. Photo Finish cleared her throat and looked at Crystal.

"Oh sorry." said Crystal. She ducked down in front of the thing that held Photo Finish. She stepped down her back, and went on the ground.

"Wait, you're her step stool, Crystal?" asked Blaze.

"No, I've also been cleaning her trailer." said Crystal.

"No more talking." Photo Finish said to Crystal. She looked at the Noble Six. "Welcome to your first day of snapshots! You all look devine! Let's make das magics!"

"Do you have to say it like that?" asked Flare.

"Hey she has an accent, like me." said Aqua.

"Seriously, Photo Finish looks really familiar!" said Flare.

The whole day, Photo Finish has been taking pictures of the Noble Six. She took pictures of Blaze first with heroic poses, then Psyche with sexy poses, then Engineer, then Aqua, then Flare with sexy and silly poses. He even stuck his tongue out in one snapshot. Then she took a few duet snapshots with two or three, or all in one picture. Photo Finish was sitting down the whole time watching the show while Crystal was filing her hooves.

"Wonderful!" Photo Finish cried. "Wonderful! I can see it now! Everypony will be talking about the Noble Five!"

Crystal gasped. "The Noble... Five?" she asked sadly.

"Who said you could talk?" Photo Finish asked Crystal. "Keep filing my hooves! Now Noble Five, we have much work to do!"

"But ah have a match in an hour." said Engineer.

"But being in a match will ruin your looks! Besides, you're a model now. You don't need matches!" said Photo Finish.

"I have some studying to do." said Psyche.

"No more studying. You're a model now." said Photo Finish.

"What about my shop?" asked Flare.

"You have employees, those nopnies can watch over it for you." said Photo Finish.

"Hey! Bon Bon, Lyra, Derpy, and Spike are not noponies!" said Flare.

"They are in my book." said Photo Finish. "Now let us continue!"

"What if we don't?" asked Flare.

"You won't. 'Cause each of you signed a contract." said Photo Finish.

"Somehow, I didn't have a good feeling while I signed that contract." said Psyche.

"We can't live our normal lives anymore?" asked Blaze.

"Normal is for the noponies! The five of you are gonna be stars!" said Photo Finish. "Now let's do this!"

The snapshots kept on coming. Flare, Engineer, Blaze, Psyche, and Aqua were on posters, magazine covers, commericals, and even on stallion fashion shows. Crystal was just doing Photo Finish's chores, and being her delievery mare, and such. Crystal wasn't enjoying it. Several days went by. The five of them were stars. Psyche was talking on his phone non-stop, Engineer kept stuffing his face in the snack bar, Aqua's been posting all his pictures on his blog, and Flare and Blaze were playing a wrestling game on the Wii. Photo Finish goes inside their dressing room, along with Crystal, who looks very tired out and upset.

"Noble Five, we're all getting very rich by the minute!" said Photo Finish. "You guys are stars!"

"I'm proud of you guys!" said Crystal.

"Who cares what you think?" Photo FInish said rudely to Crystal. "Now go clean my toilet! Eating those burritos for breakfast wasn't a good idea." Crystal groaned, and trotted away.

"This is awesome, Photo Finish! We're stars now!" said Aqua. "We got everything! I guess we made a good choice joining your modeling agentcy!"

"Yes, Miser Armor. But... there are changes that need to be made." said Photo Finish.

"What kind of changes?" asked Engineer.

"Your looks." said Photo Finish.

"Yeah, don't we look hawt?" asked Flare while posing. "POSE! POSE! POSE! Yabba dabba doo!"

"Your looks, they're old. Time for a change." said Photo Finish.

"But we look fine the way we are." said Blaze.

"This isn't me, okay? It's your fans, they're getting tired of the old mane styles, and outfits." said Photo Finish.

"But we keep changing our outfits for every snapshot we take!" said Psyche. "I kinda liked being the model for J-C-Bits magazine. I really looked good in that tux!"

"You did, and I agree!" said Photo FInish. "But it's time for a new look!" Photo Finish clopped her hooves, and her assistants came in. "Give these ponies some pazzaz!"

"Yes Photo Finish." the assistants said.

"Oh this shouldn't be so bad! How bad could it be?" asked Flare. Photo Finish's assistants changed the Noble Six's mane styles, outftis, and even tails. They looked at themselves with concern.

"Um... why do I have a poofy mane?" Blaze asked while looking in the mirror. Blaze's mane became poofy, and he was wearing blue short-shorts and a white tank-top. Psyche was wearing a green sweater, blue jeans, and a pony-tail mane with a pink bow. Aqua was wearing a green dress, and his mane was longer. Engineer had a red shirt, sunglasses, and big poofy black basket-ball type hair. Flare had a punk-style mane, and was wearing a punk rock star outfit.

"Uhh... how did I grow a mane?" asked Engineer.

"GAH! Green!" said Psyche. "Green really isn't my color! Literary!"

"Why am I wearing a dress?" asked Aqua. "This is so embarrassing!"

"Look, I like rock-n-roll as much as the next fella, but a punk mane, and punk bracelits, and black t-shirt with a skull really ain't Flare's thang." said Flare.

"You look fabulous!" said Photo Finish.

"No we don't! We look terrible!" said Aqua.

"Get this sweater off me before I melt down!" ordered Psyche.

"You're all in a contract. You must wear what I tell you to wear, when I tell you to wear." said Photo Finish.

"What's gonna happen if we don't?" asked Engineer.

"Then you'll be sued for everything you have." said Photo Finish. "I'll be in my dressing room if you need me." She walks out with her assistants.

"Guys, I'm so embarrassed right now!" said Aqua.

"Hey, it's not here where you should be embarrassed. We're alone in here. It's out there in front of all those ponies we should be afraid of." said Blaze.

"Partners, ah'm really startin to think that being famous got into our heads." said Engineer.

"Yeah I agree." said Blaze.

"Aw c'mon brahs, we got everything we want!" said Flare. "A chocolate fountain, video games, fancy hotel rooms! We've been traveling all around Equestria, and making loads of money just by posing! It's such an easy job! And I got a call from Spike! He said customers have been poring in since Photo Finish started advertising my business! Happy face! Praise the Wizards of Hope, Strength, and Feelings, brah!"

"Yeah, you got a point there." said Blaze. "I'm sure Dashie is proud of me right now. But I haven't seen her in a week."

"Well... we already signed a contract. We got no choice." said Psyche. "So let's go out there and show our stuff!"

"Ew, no!" said Flare.

"No! Not that stuff! Show who the best models in Equestria are!" said Psyche.

"That's better." said Flare. "And speaking of Dashie. I think Photo Finish is actually Rainbow Dash."

"No she's not." said Blaze.

"Uh, yeah she is." said Flare. "She has the same color as her, Blaze. And that mane is obviously gray hair-dye. It's Rainbow Dash!"

"That doesn't make any sense, Flare." said Aqua.

"Ah agree." said Engineer. "She's obviously Twilight Sparkle. Ah saw her cutie mark, and it was the same as what Twilight has."

"She's not Twilight, and she's not Rainbow Dash. She's just Photo Finish." said Psyche.

"Yeah, she's just Photo Finish, but she's also just Twilight." said Engineer.

"She doesn't even have a horn!" said Psyche. "And she doesn't have wings either."

"You don't know that!" said Flare. "She always keeps that outfit on! We don't know if she's an earth pony, or a pegasus. It's Rainbow Dash!"

Crystal opens the door, and peeks inside. "Uh guys? Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Crystal! Of course! C'mon in, sister!" said Flare. Crystal walks inside.

"Guys, I can't take this anymore." she said. "All I'm doing is being Photo Finish's slave! I've been cleaning her toilets, filing her hooves, organizing her dresses, cleaning them, and doing all the dirty work! I think I'm gonna quit."

"What? No you can't quit, Crystal!" said Blaze.

"Try me!" said Crystal.

"But the Noble Six stay together!" said Aqua. "You're not going anywhere."

'I'm not going anywhere... but home." said Crystal.

"I thought you'd be happy face that you're working with a modeling agent?" asked Flare.

"Well I'm not." said Crystal. "I'm sorry guys. I just can't take this. You guys are happy, but I'm not." Photo Finish bursts in through the door.

"YOU!" she yelled at Crystal. "I told you to not bother my clients!"

"Oh she wasn't bothering us." said Engineer.

"You simply can't do anything right. YOU'RE FIRED!" Photo Finish yelled at Crystal. Crystal started to tear up.

"You can't fire me!" cried Crystal. "BECAUSE I QUIT!" she turned to her friends. "I hope you're happy as models, because I can't even do that! I'm destined to be alone! GOOD-BYE FOREVER YOU STUBBORN GREEDY..." before Crystal can finish, she runs away crying.

"Crystal wait!" cried Flare. Her friends were about to run after her, but Photo Finish blocks the door.

"If you go after her, you'll break the contract, and you'll go broke!" said Photo Finish. "Just let her go. You have better things to do. Be on stage in five minutes." She walks away.

"Sad face." said Flare.

"I agree." said Blaze.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Aqua.

"We have no choice. We just have to go on, and... hope for the best." said Psyche.

"Even in the embarrassing outfits?" asked Aqua.

"Even in the embarrassing outfits." said Psyche.

Crystal walks through the Los Pegasus streets alone, with tears on her eyes. She looks at all the posters and advertisments around the town that her friends are featured in. She walks through Applewood getting very angry and sad that her friends are all famous models, but not her. She walks to the Airport, and flies back home to Ponyville.

Later on, the Noble Six went back to their dressing room, with red faces. "That was so embarrassing!" said Aqua.

"Ah'll never leave home again!" said Engineer.

"I can't believe she made us do that!" said Psyche.

"That just drew the line!" said Blaze. He started tearing up. "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash!"

"I did agree on being a model, but... not like this!" cried Flare. Flare sits down, holding his legs, rocking back and fourth. "I've spoiled my stallionhood. Sad face." He starts sucking his hoof like a baby.

"Okay, that's it! I'm quitting!" cried Psyche. "I can't take this!"

"But wait!" cried Blaze. "If we quit, she's gonna sue us for all we got!"

"It's a risk I'm going to have to take!" said Psyche. "I'd rather leave with the dignity I have left!"

"Ah don't want to lose all I got though." said Engineer. "We haveta think of something."

"Where's that contract?" asked Aqua.

"Right here." said Blaze, giving Aqua the contract. Aqua takes the contract and rips it up.

"There we go, problem solved!" said Aqua.

Photo Finish bursts in through the door. "The great thing about lawyers, is that we have lots and lots of copies!" she said, then she trots out.

"Dang it! Now what?" asked Engineer. Blaze takes another contract and looks at it.

"There has got to be a way out of this!" said Blaze. "Think of the fine-print!" Blaze thinks for a sec. "Hmm... hey Psyche, check this out." Psyche takes the contract and looks at it. Psyche smiles.

"Oh, I know how we can get out of this!" said Psyche. "It's gonna be risky, but it might work. Hey Flare?"

"Oh I love hay! It goes great with pizza!" said Flare.

"Flare, I think it's time for you to spread the lulz! Let out your inner self!" said Psyche.

"I-D-K. You think I should? I don't want to ruin my dignity some more." said Flare.

"No, I mean be yourself. Do what you did to me when we were on the moon." said Psyche.

"You want me to annoy the living garbage outta you?" asked Flare.

"Not me. But here's what we're gonna do!" Psyche said mischieviously.

Back in Ponyville, Rarity was decorating a dress with gems on it. "Oh how delightful!" she said. "And yet, nopony to share it with."

"What about me? I'm here!" said Spike.

"When did you get here?" asked Rarity.

"I've been here for 20 minutes." said Spike. "You asked me to come over since Twilight was too busy with spells, Pinkie is making a cake, Rainbow Dash is on vacation, Fluttershy's tending to sick animals, and AppleJack is at a family reunion."

"Oh Spike, I just don't understand." said Rarity. "Nopony seems to have time for my outfits anymore. Oh if only there would be somepony who'd come through that door right now, begging for me to make them look their best!" Crystal bursts through the door, crying. "Crystal, darling!" Crystal runs towards Rarity and hugs her. "Oh, dear. What's wrong, dear?" she asked.

"I... I..." Crystal studdered, and continued crying. Rarity hugged Crystal back.

"It's okay, it's okay. Your dear friend Rarity is here." said Rarity. "Here, I'll make you a hot cup of tea." Crystal lays down on Rarity's bed, with a box of tissues. She's starting to calm down. Rarity comes back upstairs with a cup of tea for her.

"Thank you, Rarity." said Crystal. She takes the tea and drinks it.

"Not a problem, deary." said Rarity. She sits down next to her, and puts her arm around her. "Now tell me. What seems to be the matter?"

"Well... I dunno. I don't feel like talking about it." said Crystal.

"C'mon, darling. Please tell me! Maybe I could help." said Rarity.

"How?" asked Crystal.

"Well... you ran to my shop after all. It's obvious you want my help." said Rarity.

"Right." said Crystal. She sniffled, and blew her nose. "A modeling agent was in town. My friends and I additioned."

"That's wonderful dear!" said Rarity.

"Wonderful for them!" Crystal cried. "I was the only one not accepted!"

"NO! That's just awful!" said Rarity.

"Yeah, and they seemed happy about this new life." said Crystal.

"Oh please!" said Rarity. "Don't worry about them. I can dress you up to be the perfect model! Then you can join!"

"Can you do that?" asked Crystal.

"Of course, darling!" said Rarity. "Even the most ugly ponies will become dashing after I'm through with them!"

"So you can make them like Rainbow Dash?" asked Crystal.

"Not that kind of 'dashing', dear." Rarity said and giggled. "I mean, I can make you look even more fabulous than them!"

"You think Photo Finish would like me after you decorate me?" asked Crystal.

"Wait, Photo Finish is the modeling agent?" Rarity asked. She growled. "OH IT IS ON!"

"You okay, Rarity?" asked Crystal.

"Photo Finish! I'll show her! I'll make you the best-looking pony in all of Equestria, no charge!" cried Rarity.

"Thank you, Rarity!" said Crystal.

"Don't thank me yet. Thank me when Photo Finish goes down!" said Rarity.

Back at the set, the Noble Six were getting into their positions.

"Ah, there you are!" said Photo Finish. "Time to make das magics! This will be your best shoot yet!"

Aqua squirts Photo Finish with water. "And that would be your best shoot yet!" He said and laughed. The others laughed at him. Photo Finish was soaking wet.

"Not a problem." she said. "I'm not the one taking the picture. It's you." Photo Finish turned to her assistants. "BLOW DRYER!" she yelled. "Now, Miser Psyche give me your best pose!"

Psyche stood on his front hooves. "Like this?" he asked.

"No, not like that." said Photo Finish.

Psyche stood on his back hooves and pointed to the camera with both hooves. "Like this?" he asked.

"NO! This is pegasister magazine." said Photo Finish. "Now give me a good pose!"

Psyche did a bunch of different poses, but none was what Photo Finish was looking for.

"NO, NO, NO!" cried Photo Finish.

"Hey, the contract says as long as we do it, it doesn't say when we have to do it." said Psyche. "It's no fun not teasing you."

"Our lawyers made us put that on there." said Photo Finish.

"But if you want, you can release us from our contract, and we don't have to have the fun you don't want us to do anymore." said Psyche.

"No! I need you!" cried Photo Finish. She sighed. "Fine. Miser Engineer?"

"Erecting a dispenser." Engineer said while building a dispenser.

"What is that?" asked Photo Finish.

"Ah need a dispenser while getting taking a picture." said Engineer.

"You didn't need it before." said Photo Finish.

"Yeah, but ah need it now." said Engineer. "The doctor said so. As long as the doctor says so, the contract can't effect this. The contract says, as long as it's doctor's permission, I can have it."

Photo Finish sighed. "Miser Goldheart?" she asked. Blaze was trotting in place. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I need my excerise." said Blaze. "I'd look better in my muscles. But first I need to warm-up."

"Miser Gun?" said Photo Finish. "Please go into postion."

"No you." said Flare, walking in front of the camera.

Photo Finish walks behind the camera. "Now do a beautiful pose!" said Photo Finish.

"No you!" said Flare doing a beautiful pose. She took a picture.

"Wonderful! Now another one!" she said.

"No you!" said Flare, doing another pose. She takes the picture.

"Another one." said Photo Finish.

"No you!" said Flare doing another pose.

"Now another one." said Photo Finish.

"No you!" said Flare.

"Wonderful!" said Photo Finish.

"NO YOU!" said Flare.

"Yes, I am delightful, aren't I?" asked Photo Finish.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU!" cried Flare.

"Um... okay." said Photo Finish. "Miser Armor?" Aqua squirts water on Photo Finish again, then walks in front of the camera.

"Now give me a good pose!" said Photo Finish. Aqua keeps doing the poses she wants, but keeps squirting her with water while doing it. Photo Finish groans a little.

"We're doing great guys! Keep it up!" Psyche whispered.

"Buildin a teleporter." said Engineer, building a teleporter.

"Miser Engineer?" asked Photo Finish.

"Hang on, ah need mah teleporters too." said Engineer.

"Miser Psyche?" asked Photo Finish.

"Alright, I'm doing the pose you want." said Psyche, doing a pose that Photo Finish wants.

"Excellent!" said Photo Finish, taking the pictures of him.

"Okay, now I need a nap." said Psyche, laying on the ground, pretending to fall asleep.

"Not now! Get up! You still need more snapshots!" said Photo Finish.

"Oh it's always his nap time right about." said Blaze. Blaze turns around and knocks over the camera with his tail. "Whoops." he said. "Sorry, that was an accident." Photo Finish groans a little louder.

"Not a problem." said Photo Finish.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, when is it dessert time?" Flare asked Photo Finish.

"Rainbow Dash? Who are you talking about?" asked Photo Finish.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, why do you always keep that outfit on?" asked Flare.

"Well, it does make me look..." Photo Finish said, but got cut off by Flare.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, can you do a sonic rainboom?" asked Flare.

"I'm not Rainbow Da..." Photo Finish said, but got cut off by Flare again.

Flare started singing Jingle Bells, but in different lyrics. "Dashie through the snow, in a pony sonic rainboom. For the skies we go, faster than a jetpack raccoon! Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dashing away! Oh what fun it is to be friends, with Rainbow Dash today! HEY!" Photo Finish sighed, and gave herself a facehoof.

Meanwhile, Crystal and Rarity arrive back at Los Pegasus. They take a limo to the building where Photo Finish and their friends are. Rarity gets out first.

"Oh Crystal darling? We're here!" said Rarity. Crystal steps out of the limo, wearing a very beautiful dress, with make-up, and feathers and gems all on her outfit, and hat.

"You think I look good?" asked Crystal.

"You look smashing!" said Rarity. "Now let's go inside and show Photo Finish what you're made of!"

"Looks like you're made of feathers and gems." said Spike.

"Spike, HUSH!" said Rarity.

"Why did he come along?" asked Crystal.

"He said he owes Flare 50 bits." said Rarity.

"I actually made that up, I just wanted to come and see all the action!" said Spike.

"What action?" asked Crystal.

"We're crashing the photo shoot!" said Rarity.

"Crashing? I thought we were joining?" asked Crystal.

"Nope! We're crashing it!" said Rarity.

"Then why did you dress me up?" asked Crystal.

"Because I had nothing better to do. Besides, it'll be perfect to pass through security!" said Rarity.

"And I'll record the whole thing!" said Spike, carrying a camera.

Back inside, Psyche was still sleeping, Blaze was flying all around the set, Engineer build his sentry, and his sentry is destroying everything. Aqua squirted water on everything, and everypony, and Flare was firing his flares all around.

"Weeeeee!" cried Blaze, flying around the room faster than the speed of sound.

"Pew pew pew!" cried Flare, shooting his flares.

"STOP THIS MADNESS!" cried Photo Finish. "I'M GONNA LOSE IT!"

"Trololololol!" cried Flare, activating his hornsaber and cutting the camera in half.

"My camera!" cried Photo Finish. Aqua shaked a can of soda, and gave it to Photo Finish.

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better." said Aqua, giggling.

"Oh... thank you." said Photo Finish, taking the soda. "After all, a nice refreshing drink does help a pony calm down their nerves." She opens the can, and the soda squirted all over her face. Aqua started laughing. Photo Finish started steaming, and getting very angry.

"Hey guys, check this out!" said Blaze. He flew out the window, to the other side of the city, then he bursted back inside, doing a Sonic Fireboom inside the building. It caused everything to get pushed, even the ponies in that room. Psyche woke up.

"Whoa! What did I miss?" asked Psyche.

"My awesome sonic fireboom!" said Blaze.

"That was awesome, Blaze!" said Engineer.

"Wanna see me do it again?" asked Blaze.

"NO!" cried Photo Finish. "THAT'S IT! WE'RE DONE FOR THE DAY!" Photo Finish takes her suitcase full of pictures, and starts trotting out the door. "I'll just take the pictures we already made today, and send them to Pegasister magazine."

Flare shot a blast from his horn and it vaporized the case. "Woops." said Flare. "Sorry 'bout that, sister. I guess we'll have to start all over again! But how can you do that without a camera? Or a set? Your set is completely destroyed. Mischievious face!" Photo Finish got really angry, her face turned red.

"THAT'S IT!" Photo Finish cried. "ALL OF YOU! YOU ARE FIRED! HEAR ME?! FIRED! I'M RELEASING YOU FROM YOUR CONTRACT!" Photo Finish rips up all the contracts she had. "NOW GET OUT!"

Rarity walked inside the room, along with Spike. "Good evening, darlings!" she said.

"Time to see all the action!" said Spike, holding the video camera.

"Rarity? Spike? What are you doing here?" asked Blaze.

"I bought somepony to help with the modeling agentcy." said Rarity. She looked around the room, and saw it completely destroyed. "Looks like we missed the party, Crystal." Crystal walks inside wearing her pretty dress.

"Oh darn." said Crystal. Her friends looked at her with shocking looks on their faces.

"WOW! Now you have what it takes to be a model, sister!" said Flare. Crystal blushed. Photo Finish smiled.

"And you're just the pony I need!" said Photo Finish. "How would you like to join my modeling agentcy?"

"ME? Joining you?" Crystal asked sarcasticly. "As if! I found out your modeling agentcy isn't even worth it. You have the lowest type of fame there is in the whole kingdom. So no thank you!"

"GAH!" cried Photo Finish. "Who needs this garbage?!" She stomps out of the room.

"Rage quit much?" asked Spike.

"What happpened?" asked Crystal.

"And why are you wearing those... embarrassing outfits?" asked Rarity.

"Long story." said Aqua. "But now we're released from our contract, and we don't have to take anymore embarrassing photos! We're free!"

"And check out all the money we got!" said Engineer.

"And let's not forget the tons of fun we had crashing the set!" said Blaze.

"And Photo Finish thinks the outfits you have are actually fashion!" said Rarity. "She wouldn't know good fashion if it bit her in the leg.

"OW!" Photo Finish cried in the hallway.

"LOLOLOLOLOLOL!" said Flare, who was in the hallway with her.

"Listen Crystal, we're sorry for abandoning you when you needed us most." said Blaze.

"Yeah, but ya'll were lucky you didn't have to do any of this!" said Engineer.

"Yeah, it turns out being a model isn't so cool after all." said Crystal.

"You can say that again!" said Rairty.

"It turns out being a model isn't so cool after all." said Crystal.

"I can hear that all night!" said Rarity.

"It turns out being a model isn't so cool after all." Crystal kept saying. Then Rarity got annoyed.

"I didn't mean really, darling." said Rarity. They all laughed.

On the airplane back to Ponyville, Flare was writing a letter to Luna. "Dear Princess Luna. Being a model is ain't too cracked up to be. Photo Finish is a big jerk. But I learned that if you can't have your friends with you if they really want to join along with you, just either get them to join, or just not accept the offer yourself. The Noble Six stick together, no matter what! And if Crystal can't do the same stuff we're doing, then I won't do it at all. Your friend, Flare Gun. Oh, PS: This is my 20th letter I'm giving you! I believe you owe me a free dinner."

"Hey, Flare thanks for not giving up on me." said Crystal.

"No problemo sister!" said Flare.

"If it weren't for Rarity, I wouldn't get this far." said Crystal.

"Oh darling you're making me blush!" said Rarity.

"Sorry we abandoned you at the shop earlier this week, Rare." said Flare.

"Not a problem, dear! Sometimes lessons must be learned the hard way." said Rarity.

"If you can't join them, BEAT 'EM!" said Crystal. Then the three of them laughed.

The next morning, back at home. Blaze was just about to head out the door. "Alright honey, I'm off! I'll see you tonight!" said Blaze.

"Bye, Blaze!" said Rainbow Dash. Blaze flies out the door, and into the sky, with Rainbow Dash watching him. She looked around suspiciously, then closed the curtons. She combs her mane, and dyes it gray, same for her tail. Then she replaces her cutie mark with a cutie mark that looks like Twilight's, then she put on a dress and glasses to make her look like Photo Finish.

"Now to make das magics!" said Rainbow Dash, dressed like Photo Finish.


	27. Chapter 27: Family Feud II

Over at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie and Psyche were playing checkers, while Aquatic Armor was there watching them.

"King me!" cried Pinkie.

"You haven't even made your first move yet, Pinkie." said Psyche.

Pinkie giggled. "Of course I haven't silly!" she said. "I'm just practicing for when I do have king me!"

"I'm getting bored, can we play a 3-player game?" asked Aqua.

"Pinkie said she wanted to play checkers." said Psyche.

"I know! How about we play hop on Aquatic Armor game?" asked Pinkie as she jumps on top of Aqua and starts laughing.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?" cried Aqua.

Psyche walks over to Pinkie and takes her off Aqua. "Ah this feels like the day we met, Pinkie." said Psyche. "Remember at that wedding when you jumped on Aqua, then I tried to help him out by taking you off him?"

"Of course I have, you silly Psyche you!" said Pinkie hoping on him. Psyche, Pinkie, and Aqua started laughing.

Eventually, Flare came inside Sugarcube Corner. "Sup brahs?" he said.

"FLARE!" cried Pinkie. She hoped off Psyche and hoped on Flare.

"Looks like somepony has an inner Tigger! Lion face." said Flare.

Pinkie giggled. "What's a Tigger?" she asked.

"What took you Flare?" asked Aqua. "I thought you were suppose to come here a half hour ago?"

"Yeah I know. But Fluttershy wanted me to have lunch with her." said Flare.

"Aw that's so sweet!" said Pinkie. "I think she likes you!"

"Duh! Of course she likes me!" said Flare. "She likes everypony who's nice to you."

"No, I mean 'likes likes'." said Pinkie with a smirk.

"Really? I kinda figured that." said Flare. "She always invites me over, she always hugs me, and she always comes over to hang with me, and see my fish."

"Yeah Fluttershy's totally crushing on you dude!" said Aqua.

"You think so?" asked Flare. "Wow. I should ask her out then."

"You two would make a great couple!" said Pinkie.

"Hang on sister. I'll think about it." said Flare.

"Are you done thinking about it yet?" asked Pinkie.

"Not yet." said Flare.

"How about now?" asked Pinkie.

"Pinks, I'm not gonna think about it right away. Gimmie a sec." said Flare.

"Okay a second's up! "said Pinkie.

"LOL! Who else but Pinkie?" said Flare shaking his head. Psyche helped Flare up.

"So how you feeling, dude?" asked Psyche.

"Not bad, not bad." said Flare. "What are you guys playing?"

"Checkers." said Psyche.

"Oh I love Checkers! They have the best fries!" said Flare.

"No, not the fast food joint, the game." said Psyche.

"Oh really? Who's winning?" asked Flare.

"I am!" cried Pinkie.

"We didn't even start yet." said Psyche.

"Oh really?" said Flare. "Cause it looks like you lost the game. ROFL!"

"What?" said Psyche. He looked back and saw Pinkie taking out all the red pieces.

"Yay, I win!" cried Pinkie.

"You cheated you cheater!" cried Psyche.

"You weren't even playing, remember?" asked Pinkie.

"LOL remember Psyche?" Flare teased.

"Okay now let's play a 4-player game." said Aqua.

"Oh I know what we should play!" cried Pinkie, bouncing around.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Aqua.

"Family Feud!" cried Pinkie.

"Oh yeah, I remember that game." said Psyche. "Pinkie's family was versing Twilight's family. Pinkie's family won at the last second."

"Yeah, but it's a family game. Pinkie's family against another family." said Aqua.

"Yeah Pinkie, you have another shot at 1,000 bits!" said Flare. "You should call up your family, and start making episode two of Family Feud!"

"Okkie dokey lokey!" said Pinkie, hoping to the kitchen.

"But which family will be versing Pinkie's family?" asked Aqua.

The next day went by, and everything was all set up on the stage in Town square. Everypony in the audience was waiting for the show to start.

"Everything ready dude?" asked Spike.

"Everything's ready as spaghetti! Let's get this party started! For great justice!" cried Flare.

"Coming live in 5... 4... 3... 2..." said Bon Bon at the camera.

Spike started the opening of the show. "Live from Ponyville Equestria, we have the Pie family! Pinkie, Blinkie, Inkie, Clyde, and Sue! Playing against the Apple family! AppleJack, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, Braeburn, and Apple Bloom! All competeing to answer questions to win 1,000 bits and a coupon book for Flare's Pizza Parlor, because it's time to plaaaaaay Family Feud!" Everypony started cheering. "And here's the star of our show, he was called a child and started acting like one, Mr. Flaaaaare Gun!" Flare walked out in the middle of the stage with the Pie family on his left, and the Apple family on his right.

"Sup brahs? Welcome to Family Feud! It's great to be back for another episode!" he cried, then everypony started cheering. "Alright we have our returning champs, the Pie family!" Flare walked over to Pinkie and shook her hoof. "Welcome back Pinkie, welcome back!"

"Thanks Flarey!" said Pinkie.

"Re-introduce me to your family." said Flare.

"You know them already silly!" said Pinkie. Everypony in the audience started laughing.

"I know them, but do all the audience knows them?" asked Flare. "Please introduce the world your family."

"Well this is my sister Blinkie, my sister Inkie, my daddy Clyde, and my mom Sue!" said Pinkie.

"Alright, leet! Leet!" said Flare. "And they're playing against the Apple family!" Flare walks over to AppleJack, shaking her hoof. "Great to have you on the show AppleJack!"

"Ah've always wanted to try out one of dem fancy gameshows!" said AppleJack.

"Please introduce me to your family." said Flare.

"This is mah bro Big Macintosh." said AppleJack.

"Eeeyup." said Big Mac.

"Mah Granny Smith, mah cousin Braeburn, and mah sister Apple Bloom!" said AppleJack.

"Alright! Alright!" said Flare. "Looks like we have two worthy contestents! Let's play the Feud, baby! Happy face!" Everypony started cheering. "Give me Pinkie, give me AJ!" Pinkie Pie started hoping in the middle towards Flare, and AppleJack came too, and they shook hooves. "Alright we have the top 5 answers on the bored. Name a kingdom that's not Equestria." Pinkie pressed the buzzard first.

"Candy kingdom!" cried Pinkie.

"Candy Kingdom is a theme park, Pinks." said Flare. "I'll give you another shot. Winkey face."

"How about the kingdom where the griffins hang out in?" asked Pinkie.

"The Griffin Kingdom? Okay, let's see." said Flare. "Show me Griffin Kingdom!" Griffin Kingdom was the number 3 answer that had a total of 14 points. "Alright AJ, if you get a better answer, your family will get to go." he said.

"Prance." said AppleJack.

"Show me Prance!" said Flare. Prance was the number 4 answer with a total of 9 points. "Alright Pinks you wanna play or give?"

"We'll play!" said Pinkie, hoping back to her family.

"They're gonna play!" cried Flare, following her.

"Hey Blinkie!" said Flare.

"Hey Flare!" said Blinkie.

"How you feeling?" asked Flare.

"Feeling alright, how about you?" asked Blinkie.

"Great, great!" said Flare. "Name a kingdom that's not Equestria."

"The Mermaid Kingdom!" said Blinkie.

"Show me Mermaid Kingdom!" said Flare. The board buzzed. "Nope, sorry. Alright Inkie good to see you, sister! Name me a kingdom that's not Equestria."

"The Crystal Kingdom." said Inkie.

"Show me the Crystal Kingdom!" said Flare. It was the number 1 answer with 23 points. "Alright Mr. Pie, gimmie your best shot!"

"The Seapony kingdom." said Clyde.

"Show me the seapony kingdom!" said Flare. The buzzard went off. "Alright Mrs. Pie you have two more answers left on the board. If you get the next one you're still alive, if not the Apple family gets a chance to steal!"

"Umm... Fittli?" Sue answered.

"Hey I have ancestors that were from there!" said Flare. "Show me Fittli!" The buzzard went off. Flare went over to the Apple family. "Alright Mac, the Pie family got three answers revealed. You only need one to steal their points, and you get one chance. Capieesh?"

"Eeyup." said Big Mac.

"Name a kingdom that's not Equestria." said Flare.

"Finland." said Big Mac.

"Finland, the fishie kingdom! You guys sure know alot of sea kingdoms!" said Flare. "Finland!"' The buzzard went off and the Pie family has a total of 46 points. The Pie family was cheering. "What's number 2?" Number 2 was revealed to be the Changeling kingdom.

"The Changeling Kingdom." everypony said.

"And what's number 5?" asked Flare. Number 5 was revealed to be Germaney.

"Germaney!" everypony said.

"Alright so the Pie family has a total of 46 points! Gimmie Blinkie, gimmie Big Mac!" said Flare. Blinkie and Big Macintosh walked to the middle with Flare and shook hooves. "Alright we have six answers on the bored. Name an Equestria hoofball team." Big Mac pressed the buzzard first. "The Quater pounder with cheese! Oh wait, I mean Big Mac!"

"The Ponyville Badgers." said Big Mac.

"Of course that's gonna be the number one answer. But I don't know, they don't tell me anything, I'm just the host." said Flare. "The Ponyville Badgers!" The Ponyville Badgers was the number one answer with 26 points. "And I was right! Of course I'm right, I'm smart! LOL! Gonna play or let them have it?" 

"We gonna play." said Big Mac, trotting back to his family. Flare follows him.

"Alright Granny Smith, name an Equestria hoofball team." said Flare.

"Wh-what was that dear?" asked Granny Smith.

"Give me a name for an Equestria hoofball team!" Flare yelled.

"Ah'm sorry, c-can you repeat that?" asked Granny Smith.

"GIVE ME A NAME OF AN EQUESTRIA HOOFBALL TEAM!" Flare screamed.

"One more time deary?" asked Granny Smith.

"Angry face!" said Flare. Then he takes out a megaphone, and aims it torwards Granny Smith's ear. "GIVE ME A NAME OF AN EQUESTRIA HOOFBALL TEAM!" he yelled out in the megaphone, while Granny Smith's wrinkles and eyelids were flabbing in the wind of the sound from the megaphone.

"Alright, alright! Ah'm not deaf!" said Granny Smith. "Ah don't watch hoofball. But ah can tell ya'll the story of..." the buzzard went off before she could finish.

"Time's up. Thank Wizard of Hope!" Flare said to himself. "Braeburn! Nice to meet you!"

"Nace to meet ya'll as well, Flare Gun!" said Braeburn.

"What do ya'll do for a livin, partner?" asked Flare.

"Ah own an apple orchard in Appleloosa." said Braeburn.

"Must run in the family, huh? Kay, give me a name of an Equestria hoofball team." said Flare.

"The Apple Raiders." said Braeburn.

"Show me Apple Raiders!" said Flare. The buzzard went off.

"Hey Apple Bloom!" said Flare. "How's school?"

"Good." said Apple Bloom.

"Everything going well for the Crusaders?" asked Flare.

"Yes, sir're bob!" said Apple Bloom.

"Alright my friend, name me an Equestria hoofball team." said Flare.

"The Fillydelphia Eagles!" said Apple Bloom.

"So you watch hoofball, huh?" asked Flare.

"Yup!" said Apple Bloom.

"Show me Fillydelphia Eagles!" said Flare. It was the number six answer with a total of 9 points. "Wow Bloom! You're pretty smart!"

"Thanks Flare!" said Apple Bloom.

"Alright AJ, your turn!" said Flare.

"Gimmie all you got!" said AppleJack.

"Kay. All my stuff is in my trailer. Take whatever you want. Except my fish, and everything in the Lounge." teased Flare.

AJ laughed. "Ah meant ah'm ready for the question."

"LOL I knew that." said Flare. "Name me an Equestria hoofball team."

"Oh ah don't watch hoofball." said AppleJack.

"Me neither, sister." said Flare.

"But ah guess ah'll go with... the Canterlot Ravens." said AppleJack.

"Show me Canterlot Ravens!" said Flare. It was the number two answer with a total of 22 points.

"Cloudsdale Griffins!" Rainbow Dash cried out at the audience.

"Shhhh!" said Rarity, shutting her up.

"Alright Mac and Cheese! Gimmie another hoofball team!" said Flare.

"Umm... uhh... Nnnope. Got nothin." said Big Mac. The buzzard went off.

"Alright, no it's cool bro." said Flare. He walks over to the Pie family. "Alright Inkie, you just need to get one right in order to steal the points. Name an Equestria hoofball team."

"The Los Pegasuses." said Inkie.

"Alright, if Inkie got this right, the Pie's would steal the points. If not, the Apple's get it." said Flare. "Show me Los Pegasuses!" The buzzard went off, and the Apple family has a total of 57 points. The Apple's cheered and hugged eachother. "What's number three?"

"Cloudsdale Griffins!" everypony said when the answer was revealed.

"Told you!" Rainbow Dash shouted out.

"And what's number four?" asked Flare.

"Mareami Dolphins!" everypony said.

"And number five?" asked Flare.

"Manehatten Giants!" everypony said.

"We have the Pie family at 46 and the Apples at 57, but it's still anypony's game!" said Flare. "Don't change the channel to watch hoofball! We'll be right back after these messages!"

While the commerical break was going on, Flare was on his way to his dressing room, and saw the Apple family. "Hey guys! Enjoying the show?" he asked.

"Eeyup!" said Big Mac.

"Is that all you say?" asked Flare.

"Nnnope." said Big Mac.

"This is really fun, Flare!" said AppleJack. "Ah think we might win this!"

"Don't get your hopes up, AJ." said Flare. "The Pies won last time. They might still have it in them."

"Nuh uh!" said AppleJack. "Us Apples are smart ones. Especially ol Mac over here!"

"He's the smartest?" asked Flare. "All I hear him say is 'Eeyup', and 'Nnnope'."

"Oh trust us. Mah brother here is a big talker!" said Apple Bloom.

"Let's hear it." said Flare glaring at Big Mac. Big Mac started getting nervous.

"Flare, 2 minutes." said Lyra.

"Oh, I'm wasting time. B-R-B." said Flare. "But I have my eye on you Big Tic-Tac!" Flare walks to his dressing room.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout him, bro." said AppleJack.

"Yeah, Flare just doesn't know how smart this family is!" said Apple Bloom.

"Howdy AJ? What happens if we put paper towels in dem toilets and flush 'em?" asked Braeburn.

"We're doomed." said AppleJack giving herself a facehoof.

After a couple of minutes, the Apples, Pies, and Flare went back on stage and continued the show. Everypony cheered. "Welcome back to the Feud brahs and sisters! We have the Pies at 46 and the Apples at 57!" said Flare. "Gimmie Inkie, gimmie Granny Smith!"

Inkie went over to Flare, but Granny Smith stayed in place. Big Mac tapped on Smith's shoulder. "Huh, what?" she said.

"Go." said Big Mac. Smith slowly trotted over to Flare and Inkie. Inkie had her hoof out so she can shake her hoof.

"Yeah, that's yer hoof. Ah see it." said Granny Smith.

"Whatever." said Inkie.

"Alright, we have 5 answers on the bored. But this time, I'm doubling the points!" said Flare. "Name something Princess Celestia does." Inkie pressed the buzzard first. "Inkie."

"Runs Equestria." said Inkie.

"She runs around Equestria?" asked Flare. "I never seen Celestia run before, only walk, fly, and sometimes when she stands, she puts up one of her front legs, and it looks like it's on wrong." Inkie gave Flare a face. "Not one for a sense of humor, huh? Show me runs Equestria!" The number two answer was Runs / Rules Equestria, and is worth 18 points, but doubled to 36. "Alright Grandma Smith, you need the number one answer."

"Don't tell meh what to do ya little whipper snapper!" said Granny Smith.

"Uhh... name something Princess Delestia- I mean, Celestia does." said Flare.

"She runs Equestria." said Granny Smith.

"Yeah, Inkie said that already." said Flare.

"That's mah answer! Take it or leave it!" Granny Smith yelled.

"Uhhh... runs Equestria?" said Flare. Nothing happened on the bored.

"So? Is it right or wrong?" asked Granny Smith.

Flare was silent for a few seconds. "Uhh, Inkie? Would you like to play?" asked Flare.

"Yes, please." said Inkie. Inkie and Flare walked over to the other Pies.

"Alright Clyde, name something Princess Zelestia- I mean, Celestia does." said Flare.

"Ya need to work on that." said Clyde.

"I-K-R?" said Flare.

"What does that mean?" asked Clyde.

"I know right?" answered Flare.

"I know you know. I'm asking what it means." said Clyde.

"I know right?" said Flare.

"I KNOW YOU KNOW! I'M ASKING WHAT IT MEANS!" Clyde yelled. "Ouch. That was too loud. Bad for my throat."

"That's what it means! I know right?" said Flare.

"I KNOW... oh, that's what it means. Alright, sorry about that buddy." said Clyde.

"Yeah, you're not from Mareami like I am." said Flare. "Kay, name something the Princess Celestia does."

"Well, she does brush her mane, right?" asked Clyde.

"Show me brush her mane!" said Flare. The buzzard went off on the board. "Sue Pie. Name me something Celestia does."

"Well she does get mail and reads them, right?" asked Sue.

"That's true, but I usually send my princess mail to Luna." said Flare. "Show me reads mail!" It was the third answer on the board and worth 15 points but doubled to 30. "Kay kay. Pinkie your family only has one strike and you need only three more answers."

"Okkie dokey lokey!" said Pinkie.

"Praise the Wizards!" cried Flare. "Name something..."

"She attends to parties!" cried Pinkie.

"Attends to parties!" cried Flare. The buzzard went off on the board.

"Sorry Pinks." said Flare.

"It's okay, Flare!" said Pinkie.

"Good to have a happy member of this family. Unlike somepony." said Flare, looking at Inkie. Inkie stuck her tongue out at him. The audience laughs. "Blinkie, your family has two strikes, you need three more answers. If you get this right you're still alive, if not the Apples get to steal."

"She gives missions." said Blinkie.

"Show me gives missions!" said Flare. It was the number 4 answer, worth 13 but doubled to 26 points. "Your turn Inkie!"

"She... gives events?" said Inkie feeling confused.

"Show me gives events!" said Flare. The buzzard went off. "Kay Apple Bloom, this is your chance to steal, kay? You got this, kay? Kay?"

"Kay." said Apple Bloom.

"Name something that Celestia does." said Flare.

"She gives good advise." said Apple Bloom.

"Kay if you get this you've stolen the points, otherwise these points go to the Pies! Show me gives good advise!" The buzzard went off. The Pies started cheering as their points went to 138.. "What's number one?"

"Banish Ponies to the Moon!" everypony said.

"Really? Why haven't I thought of that? Lion face." said Flare. "Number 5!" The board didn't respond. Flare cleared his throat. "NUMBER FIVE!" The board still didn't respond. "Um brahs, is there a problem?" Spike ran out to Flare and gives him a message. Flare reads the message. "The number five answer was mole- OH! Oh that's terrible! Who said that? Who is making up rumors of one of our fair princesses? Huh? Banish to the moon... and that other thing. Really, what the hay? She's the co-ruler of Equestria, along side Luna! Show some respect dudes! Anywho, we have the Pies at 138, and the Apples at 57, but it's still anypony's game! We'll be right back after this break! Don't make rumors about Trollestia- I mean Celestia!"

Meanwhile backstage, Flare angerly walked over to his cast. "Angry face! What was that?!" he asked angerly.

"What was what?" asked Bon Bon.

"You know what's what!" said Flare. "How could you let these answers appear on the show?"

"I dunno, you didn't say a thing of them not be allowed on the show!" said Bon Bon.

"I didn't know of the answer was acceptable or not." said Lyra.

"You're darn right it's unacceptable! Celestia might be in rage right now!" said Flare.

"Oh I dunno. Celestia seems to be a calm princess. I don't think she'd pitch a fit." said Lyra.

Meanwhile at Canterlot castle, Celestia was screaming and throwing her stuff around. "HOW DARE THEY?!" Celestia yelled. A guard started knocking on her door.

"Your highness? Is everything okay?" asked the guard.

"Oh everything's fine dear, just find me a lawyer." said Celestia calmly. Then she made a rage look on her face.

Back at the set, the families and Flare went back to their spots, and everypony cheered. "We have the Pies at 138, and the Apples at 57, and I'm tripling the points!" said Flare. "Clyde, Braeburn, come on down!" Clyde and Braeburn went up to Flare and shook their hooves. "We have 4 answers on the board. Name a reason to earn your cutie mark." Braeburn pressed the buzzard first. "Braeburn."

"Job." said Braeburn.

"Show me job!" said Flare. It was the number two answer and worth 19 points, but tripled to 57. "Clyde? Can you find the number one answer?"

"I'd have to go with, hobby." said Clyde.

"Oh really? That's how I got mine! By playing on the computer. See? It's a computer mouse cutie mark!" said Flare. "Show me hobby!" It was the number one answer, worth 24, but tripled to 72. "Play or give?"

"We'll play." said Clyde.

"Of course! Duh!" said Flare. Clyde and Flare walk over to the Pies. "Sue, name a reason to earn your cutie mark."

"Skill." said Sue.

"Show me skill!" said Flare. It was the third answer, and worth 17 points, but tripled to 51.

The Apple family started getting nervous. "We're done! We're done fer!" said Braeburn.

"Don't give up yet!" said AppleJack. "We may still win!"

"Yeah tell that to the board." said Braeburn. "They have no strikes, and need one more answer! We're finished!"

"Hush now, Braeburn!" said AppleJack getting upset. "It's not over, until it's over! Now stop talkin like that, and let's play the game!"

Flare clears his throat. "Uh guys, are you finished talking?" asked Flare.

"Oh, sorry Flare." said AppleJack.

"Pinkie, name a reason to earn your cutie mark." said Flare.

"Partying, or making cupcakes!" cried Pinkie.

"You can only pick one, Pinks." said Flare.

"Partying!" cried Pinkie.

"Show me partying!" said Flare. The buzzard went off.

"Kay Blinkie? Your family only has one strike, and you need one more answer. Can you do this?" asked Flare.

"Of course I can!" said Blinkie.

"Leet! Name a reason to earn your cutie mark." said Flare.

"Um... training?" Blinkie guessed.

"Show me training!" cried Flare. The board buzzard. "Inkie, you only need one more to win the game, and you have two strikes. If you don't get..."

"I know what to do!" Inkie yelled. "My answer is because it makes you look cool."

"Oh nice reason!" said Flare. "Show me because it makes you look cool!" The board buzzed.

"Whatever, this game was starting to get stupid." said Inkie.

"Hey the Apples won't get this, I know it! This game is ours!" said Blinkie.

"Stop being a miss frowny pants, Inkie!" said Pinkie.

"Apple Bloom, this is your question. This is your time to shine! This is your time to show the world that the Apples are the champions of Family Feud! You just need one answer to steal the points from the Pies! Otherwise, they'll win by default. Name a reason to get your cutie mark." said Flare.

"Ah don't need to win this game, Flare!" said Apple Bloom. "Who cares if we don't win! It's just a game!" Apple Bloom climbs on the counter, and shouts to the world. "But one thing's for sure, the reason ah'll get mah cutie mark, is to stop being teased by those who are jealous by us blank flanks! The Cutie Mark Crusaders will someday get them, and I shall never give up!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were in the audience with tears of joy after what Apple Bloom just said.

"Cheers to you, fellow Crusader!" yelled Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah you tell them!" yelled Scootaloo.

"Wow Apple Bloom. That was beautiful! I think you made your answer." said Flare. "Show me to stop being teased!" It was the number 4 answer worth 5 points, but tripled to 15. The Apples stole 180 points from the Pies and their total was 237. The Apples cheered, because they knew they won the game. "And the Apple family wins!" Flare walks over to the Pies and shakes their hooves. "Thank you so much for playing! You guys did an awesome possum job!" he said.

"We had fun!" said Pinkie. Inkie refused to shake Flare's hoof.

"Don't touch me." said Inkie.

"Soar loser, huh? It's kay though." said Flare. "Kay kay, give me two Apples!" Braeburn throws two apples at Flare. "OW! I meant for the chance to win 1,000 bits, dum dum! But you guys did win 100 bits and a coupon book. Stick around, we'll be right back!"

After the commerical break, AppleJack was with Flare in the middle of the stage, getting ready to win 1,000 bits. "Welcome back to Family Feud! The Apple family is our champs for tonight!" said Flare. "So Jackie, I'm gonna ask you five questions. You need 200 points to win the 1-k. But if you don't get 200, Big Mac will have a chance. He's deaf and blind right now back stage. You'll have 20 seconds on the clock to think of answers. If you can't think of an answer, you can say 'pass' and we'll come back to it. So you ready?"

"Ready Flare! Time to win some big bits!" AppleJack cheered.

"The time will start after I read the first question." said Flare. "Name a type of tree."

"Apple." said AppleJack.

"Name a type of hat." said Flare.

"Western." said AppleJack.

"Name an age when a pony gets his or her cutie mark." said Flare.

"12." said AppleJack.

"Name somepony in this town that's not from this town." said Flare.

"You." said AppleJack.

"Name something a robber wouldn't want to meet with while breaking into a house." said Flare.

"A pony with a weapon." said AppleJack. A bell ringed in the background, and AppleJack turned to the board with Flare.

"Great answers AJ!" said Flare.

"Thanks partner!" said AppleJack.

"I said name a type of tree, you said... apple. Survey says..." The total points was 14. "I said name a type of hat, you said... western. Survey says..." The total points was 14. "The lucky 14s tonight, huh AppleJack? I said name an age a pony gets his or her cutie mark, you said... 12. Survey says..." The total points was 14. "Wow, really with the 14s? What's with them? I said name somepony not from this town, you said... me, Flare Gun. Nice choice! Bet it's 14. LOL! Survey says..." The total points was 20. "I said name a something a robber wouldn't want to meet with while breaking into a house, you said... a pony with a weapon. Survey says..." The total points was 23. "Alright AppleJack, nice work!" 

"Thank ya, Flare!" said AppleJack.

"Alright, release the big guy!" said Flare. Big Mac started trotting out towards Flare. "Kay Mac, AppleJack helped you get 85 points. You need 115 points to win."

"Eeyup!" said Big Mac.

"I'm gonna ask you the same five questions." said Flare. "You can't duplicate the answer, if you do, you'll hear this sound." A buzzard goes off in the background. "I'll say try again, and you give me another answer. If you can't figure it out [which you won't] you can say pass, and we can go back to that question. I'll be nice and add 25 seconds on the clock. The time will start after I read the first question. Name me a type of tree."

"Fluttershy." said Big Mac. The audience started laughing.

"Uhh... name a type of hat." said Flare.

"Western." said Big Mac. A buzzard went off in the background.

"Try again." said Flare.

"Uhh... pass." said Big Mac.

"Name an age when a pony gets his or her cutie mark." said Flare.

"10." said Big Mac.

"Name somepony that lives in this town that's not from it." said Flare.

"Granny Smith." said Big Mac.

"Name something a robber wouldn't want to see if he broke into a house." said Flare.

"Naked grandma." said Big Mac.

"A naked-WHAT?!" asked Flare. "Whatever, name a type of hat."

"Uhhh... cap." said Big Mac. The bell dinged in the background, and Big Mac and Flare faced the board.

"Let's see how much these stupid- I mean smart answers are worth you hillbilly." said Flare. "I said name a type of tree, you said... Fluttershy. Wow. Survey says..." The total points was 31. "Wow. Fluttershy was actually the number one answer." Fluttershy blushed in the audience. "I said name a type of hat, you said... cap. Survey says..." The total points was 12. "Top hat, was the number one answer. I said name an age a pony gets his or her cutie mark, you said... 10. Survey says..." The total points was 11. "The number one answer was 11. I said name a pony that's not from here, you said... Granny Smith. Actually, she's one of the natives in Ponyville. Survey says..." The total points was 19. "Rainbow Dash was the number one answer."

"Oh so close to 20!" Rainbow Dash said to her husband Blaze. "That would've been 20% cooler, right Blaze?"

"Yep!" said Blaze.

"I said name something a robber wouldn't want to see if he broke into a house, you said... naked grandma. You need at least 12 points to win. Survey says..." The total points was 16, which got them over 200. The Apple family cheered and ran to hug Big Mac. "Looks like I was wrong. Big Mac is actually a smart one! The number one answer to that was an angry dog though. The Apples win 1,100 bits, and have another chance to win it next time! Thanks for joining us for Family Feud, and hope to see you next time! Kay thanks bye!"


	28. Chapter 28: The So Soest Night Ever

The Mane Six were at Rarity's shop, getting dressed and putting on make-up for this year's Grand Galloping Gala. Rarity was running around her shop, looking for her earings.

"Where are they? Where are they?" said Rarity in panic. She was looking for them all over. She messed up her room, throwing clothes everywhere, even putting some on her cat Opal. AppleJack started trotting to Rarity's room.

"Howdy, Rarity! Have you seen..." AppleJack stopped and saw what Rarity was doing. "Uh, what are ya doin Rarity?"

"I'm looking for my earings!" she cried. "I can't find them anywhere! Oh I am completely hopeless without my earrings! I feel so ugly!" Rarity fainted back on her bed, and started crying.

"Uhhh... ya'll can just use different earrings." said AppleJack.

Rarity gasped and jumped in front of AppleJack. "Can you think of a type of gem besides sapphire that matches this dress?" Rarity shouted. "You think ruby would go well with..." Rarity started to calm down, looked in the mirror, and put on her ruby earrings. Rarity smiled and said, "Fabulous! Thank you my dear AppleJack!"

"Uhh... no problem?" said AppleJack.

Rarity started walking with AppleJack downstairs. "Come AppleJack. We must finish getting dressed for the Grand Galloping Gala tonight." she said.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" cried Rainbow Dash.

"I agree! The Grand Galloping Gala is the most funnest party ever!" cried Pinkie Pie.

"Of course it's gonna be a disaster again though, like Celestia said." said Fluttershy.

"Don't talk like that Fluttershy! As long as we have fun, we'll be excellent!" cried Pinkie Pie. "Hey Twilight, how we gonna get there this year?" 

"I'm turning in a pumpkin into a carriage of course, Pinkie." said Twilight. "It's pretty much going to be the same as last year, except we're sticking together, like what Spike said!"

"Yeah, hanging with the Wonderbolts was too much for me in a party like that." said Rainbow Dash.

"And those animals got me into a mental breakdown." said Fluttershy.

"Sales weren't too darn-good last year." said AppleJack.

"And don't get me started on Bluebood." said Rarity.

"What are you guys talking about? Last year was fun! It was the most fun I had in like... EVER!" cried Pinkie.

"Of course you'd like a party like that Pinkie." said Rainbow Dash with a chuckle.

"You should totally invite your husband!" cried Pinkie.

"Who, Blaze? He wasn't invited." said Rainbow Dash sadly.

"Oh Spikey-Wikey?" said Rarity in a cute voice. "I have this perfect little tux for you that'll make you look like an angel!"

"Oh, Spike's not here yet." said Twilight.

"Where is he?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"He had a few stuff to do back at the library. He'll be here soon." said Twilight.

Back at the library, Spike was just exiting it, humming a little tune. But then he started to have a stomach ache, and he coughed up a scroll. "Huh? What's this?" he said. He opened the scroll and read it. Then his eyes widden, and he smiled. "This is great!" he cried. "I better go see them!" Spike started running over to Flare's trailer. Meanwhile in Flare's trailer, Engineer and Blaze were versing eachother on Flare's XBOX, Crystal and Psyche were both laying down on Flare's bed sleeping, Crystal was cuddling to Psyche, unaware. And Flare and Aquatic Armor were staring at Flare's fish.

"How long have they been staring at us?" asked Pearl.

"2 and a half hours." said Piddles.

"Aqua I'm bored." said Flare.

"Dude, you won't get any argument from me! I mean, I like your fish, but is there anything better we can do?" asked Aqua.

"Blaze and Engine are using the XBOX. And Crystal and Psyche are..." Flare stopped and saw Crystal and Psyche cuddling while they're asleep. "LOL!"

"What happened?" asked Aqua. Then he saw them cuddling, and he started giggling. "You should totally take a picture of that, Flare!"

"Wasn't planning not to, brah! ROFL!" said Flare. He took out his cell phone and took a picture of the cuddle. Flare and Aqua giggled. Back in the other room, Blaze and Engineer were still playing their game.

"NO!" cried Blaze.

"HA HA!" teased Engineer.

"No way, dude! You totally cheated!" said Blaze.

"Ah won fair and square, partner." said Engineer. "They don't call me Engineer fer nothin, ya know."

"Best 5 outta 8?" asked Blaze.

"Yer on!" cried Engineer.

"Or was that 7 outta 15?" asked Blaze. Spike opened the door, and rushed right in.

"FLARE! BLAZE! CRYSTAL!" he cried out. Psyche and Crystal woke up screaming, but still cuddling. Then they looked eachother and screamed again, letting go of eachother.

"LOLOLOLOLOL!" Flare laughed.

"Dude! Tell me you didn't take a picture of us!" Psyche said in an angry tone.

"Kay, we didn't take a picture of you." said Flare, then him and Aqua giggled.

"I have a coltfriend you know!" Crystal said to Psyche.

"Don't look at me!" said Psyche.

"What's up, Spike?" asked Flare.

"Take a look for yourself." said Spike, giving Flare the scroll. Blaze and Engineer walked in.

"What's the good word?" asked Engineer.

"Spike got a letter from somepony, and it's for us." said Aqua.

Flare started reading the scroll. "Dear Noble Six, You have been chosen to save Equestria from the evil lobster that is plotting to destroy the kingdom, and we need your help to save us all! Especially from Flare, and his epicness! LOL!"

"Does it really say that, Flare?" asked Blaze.

"Of course it doesn't! He's making this up!" said Psyche.

"Flare? Is it true?" asked Blaze.

"Duh, LOL! Of course!" said Flare.

"Read for real, Flare." said Crystal.

"Sigh, fine." said Flare, then he started reading it for real. "Dear Blaze Goldheart, Crystal Iceblast, Aquatic Armor, Red Engineer, Psyche, and Flare Gun. Holy Wizard of Strength, why did they put mey name last?"

"Just continue." said Psyche.

"BLEH! Tongue face." said Flare sticking his tongue out at Psyche. Then he continued reading. "As you all can see, You all just won the lotto for 10 million..."

Psyche grabbed the scroll from Flare. "Gimmie that!" he said.

"You grabby bro?" asked Flare.

Psyche started reading the scroll. "Dear Blaze Goldheart, Crystal Ice..."

"Can we skip to the message? We got that part done." said Flare.

Psyche sighed and shook his head, then he started reading again. "I wanted to give you a surprise to say that the Grand Galloping Gala is tonight at 6:30 PM. And the six of you are invited to go. Since this year is a bit different. You have to bring dates with you. Since the Mane Six are already going, you can be their dates."

"Sweet Celestia! We're invited to this year's Gala?" Aqua yelled in excitement. He screams like a girl and faints.

"The Grand Galloping Gala has some of the best contests!" said Crystal. "Whether it's food eating contest, an arts and crafts contest, or someting, I can totally win some prizes, and win the championship title!"

"Ah can show off some of mah wicket machines, 'cause this year they're having a science fair!" said Engineer.

"The Gala is always full of drinks, and water fountains, I can show some of my water spells as entertainment for the talent contest!" said Aqua.

"The Wonderbolts preform at the Gala every year!" said Blaze. "I should show the world some of my cool new moves, that mostly involves a glass of water."

"I researched alot about space. I can research more, 'cause they have a telescope at the castle. I also made myself a speech about space. Many astro scientists are gonna be there!" said Psyche.

"And I'm gonna spread the word of the Noble Six, spread the lulz, and have a nice long conversation with Luna!" said Flare. "And I'll dance with my date. The Mane Six are gonna be our dates! Praise the Wizards!"

"Wait, I'm a mare. I can't date the Mane Six. They're all mares." said Crystal.

"I was just gonna get to that." said Psyche, and he continues reading. "Crystal Iceblast, since you're a mare, and the Mane Six are all mares, you can bring your own date with you. Spike's going to be taking one of them. So now everypony will have a date. I hope to see you tonight! Your princess, Celestia."

"I'm already bringing Rainbow Dash." said Blaze.

"Ah'll go with AppleJack, ah guess. Since we're both southwestern." said Engineer.

"Yeah, I'm taking Pinkie with me;" said Psyche.

"Rarity! Called it!" cried Spike.

"So all that leaves is Fluttershy and Twilight." said Aqua. "What do you think Flare?" 

"No." said Flare.

"I guess I'll take Twilight, since Fluttershy kinda has a crush on Flare, so I heard." said Aqua.

"What do you mean no?" asked Blaze.

"I'm not going to the gala until I know Princess Luna is going! Capieesh?" said Flare.

"Dude, this gala is a big deal!" said Blaze. "It's only once a year!"

"Yeah, but it's always Celestia this, Celestia that! I WANT LUNA!" cried Flare.

"What's with ya and Luna?" asked Engineer.

"Luna never gets attention! It's always Celestia! Until I know Luna is going, I'm not going." said Flare.

"But Flare!" said Crystal.

"That is final!" said Flare. "Spike take a note!" Spike takes out a paper and a quill. "Dear Princess Celestia, Thank you for your offer. But I'm not going to the gala until I know that your sister Luna is going! I have nothing against you, it's just that Twilight said that Luna wasn't at last year's gala. It got me a tad bit angry face, and I really want your sister to be there. Capieesh? Kay thanks bye. Your faithful subject that runs the pizza parlor, Flare the Gun!" Spike rolls up the paper and breathes fire on it, so it gets sent to the princess.

"Do you really think it's a big deal?" asked Crystal.

"YES IT'S A FLIPPIN BIG DEAL!" cried Flare. "Princess Luna never gets the attention or respect she deserves! Sometimes I don't. But she deserves it more."

"Ya'll care about her too much." said Engineer.

Spike coughs up a response.

"That sure was quick." said Crystal.

"Dear Flare Gun." said Spike, reading the letter. "Of course I'll be inviting Luna to the Gala! Ever since you started saying positive stuff about her, she started getting more popular. She thanks you gratefully, and she'd be really upset if you didn't come. I hope the Pizza Parlor is doing well! Tell your fish I said hi! Your faithful princess, Celestia."

"PRAISE THE WIZARDS!" cried Flare.

"So you'll go?" asked Blaze.

"No." said Flare. "J-K LOL! Of course I'll go!"

"It's settled then!" said Aqua. "TO RARITY'S!"

Back at Rarity's shop, the Mane Six were trying on their dresses.

"Still fits like a charm!" said Rainbow Dash.

"You think Flare would think I'm pretty?" asked Fluttershy.

"Of course he will darling!" said Rarity.

"What are my chances with him?" asked Fluttershy.

"Your odds are really good! He'll totally fall fer ya, Fluttershy!" said AppleJack.

Twilight sighs and grumbles. "Where's Spike?" she said to himself. Spike ran inside with the Noble Six.

"Here I am, Twilight! Sorry I'm late. We have great news!" said Spike.

"What's the news?" asked Twilight.

"We're going to to the gala!" cried Aqua.

"Really?" asked Twilight in excitment.

"That's great!" cried Pinkie. "This is gonna be so fun!"

"You look great today Pinkie!" said Flare.

"Thanks Flare!" said Pinkie.

"What about me?" asked Fluttershy.

"Of course, Flutters! You're the prettiest in this room!" said Flare. Fluttershy started blushing and covered her face, and giggled.

"So Rarity, you still have those tuxedos for us back when Photo Finish made us models?" asked Blaze.

"Of course dear!" said Rarity. "Let's get you seven dressed up for the gala! I got the perfect tux for Spikey-Wikey!" Spike started blushing.

"Perfect? Nah, I wouldn't say that!" said Spike.

"The note also said we need dates for the gala." said Engineer. "Ya six would probably be the answer to our problems!" 

"Well shoot Engine!" said AppleJack walking towards him with a cute look. "If ya'll needed a date, ya should've asked."

"Yee haw!" cried Engineer.

"Rarity? Mind if you be my date? I mean... if that's okay with you?" asked Spike in a nervous tone.

"Of course Spikey!" said Rarity. Then she did an evil look. "Time to rub it in Blueblood's face!"

"Oh! I should totally take either of you! You'd all make great choices!" cried Pinkie. "Flare's super-dooper fun! Psyche is super-dooper nice! It's either one of you two!"

"I'll be taking Fluttershy, Pinks. But thank you for your offer!" said Flare.

"YIPPIE!" cried Pinkie. "It's okay Flare! Psyche and I are gonna have so much fun!"

Psyche chuckled and said, "Heh, yeah. Of course!"

"Y-you're gonna take... me?" asked Fluttershy blushing.

"Of course! You're my very special friend!" said Flare. Fluttershy's whole face turned read, and steam came out of her ears. But not in anger, in happyness. Then she fainted.

"Who you taking Blaze?" asked Rainbow Dash with a cute look.

"I dunno." said Blaze as he shrugged. "Who do you think?"

"Yeah come here, big boy!" said Rainbow Dash, giving Blaze a kiss on the mouth while knocking him and herself over.

Twilight trots to Aqua with a cute look. "Looks like you're the only available one, huh Aquatic Armor?" she asked.

Aqua started sweating, and his face turned red. "Uhh... yeah. I guess so."

"So it's settled!" said Twilight. "We each have a date for the Grand Galloping Gala!"

"But wait, where's Crystal?" asked AppleJack. Crystal comes inside with a white pony, with a flashie green mane.

"Here I am!" said Crystal. "Everypony, I would like you all to meet my special somepony! Black Thunder!"

"What's up everypony?" asked Black Thunder.

"Hey I met you before! What's up brah?" said Flare, shaking his hoof.

"Nothin much, Flare! How about you?" asked Thunder.

"Just runnin the shop, fish are kay, and Flare's going to the gala with the Noble Six!" said Flare.

"Awesome!" said Thunder.

"Well, let's not keep waiting! You all gotta get dressed!" said Rarity.

"Right!" said Psyche.

"Psyche, you gotta wear some balloons, and a clown nose! You'll look super silly!" said Pinkie.

Psyche giggles. "We'll see!" he said.

"Ah'm fine how ah am." said Engineer.

"Shoot, partner!" said AppleJack. "Ya'll gotta wear somethin more county-like than that!"

"Oh you look fine the way you are, Flare!" said Fluttershy.

"That's very sweet. But I gotta wear that tux! I look really good in a tie! I could use that tie for sealing a pipe in case one pops in the bathroom. LOL!" said Flare. Fluttershy giggles.

"Times wasting, dearies!" said Rarity. A couple of hours went by. The Mane Six, the Noble Six, Spike, and Black Thunder walk out of Rarity's shop.

Flare starts posing for Fluttershy in his tux. "Awesome possum! Leet! Epic! Badplot! FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" he cried. Fluttershy giggles.

"So where's our ride?" asked Crystal.

"Noble Six, I'd like to show you an amazing spell that can turn a pumpkin into a carriage." said Twilight.

"RIP-OFF!" Flare shouted. "Cinderella did that already." Twilight's horn starts glowing, then the pumpkin turns into a carriage. "And of course, a couple of pony folk are going to help us get there." she said.

"How we all gonna fit in that?" asked Thunder.

"Oh, I'm sorry. There's only room for the six of us, and Spike will be up front." said Twilight. "We sieriously did not know you guys were going." 

"It's okay, Twilight." said Blaze.

"Yeah of course! Step aside, step aside! Let a real unicorn show you how it works!" said Flare.

"Oh you think you can beat this, Flare?" asked Twilight with an evil look.

"No. I know I can beat that!" said Flare. "You see Twilight, on my free time, I go to your library, and Spike let's be borrow some of your spell books." 

"LIES!" cried Spike nervously.

"It's okay, Spike!" said Twilight. "So Flare, you've been practicing some of my spells, huh?"

"Affermative!" said Flare. "Not all were successful, like the fail-save spell, the teleport spell, and of course the turning something into something spell. Like... I never turned a pumpkin into a carriage."

"If you want, I can do it for you. It's no big deal." said Twilight.

"C'mon Twilight, I wanna see Flare do it!" said Rainbow Dash. "Go Flare!" Flare snaps his hooves together, and his neck bath and fourth. Then he spins his legs, jumps, stretches, and rolls around.

Pinkie giggles. "Flare's being silly!" she said.

"C'mon Flare, let's see you turn that pumpkin into a fine carriage! Not see you stretching out, and such." said Psyche.

"Watch and learn!" said Flare. Spike takes out some glasses, and a notepad. Flare aims his horn towards the pumpkin, then his horn starts glowing. Spike takes notes of everything Flare is doing. Everypony watches Flare attempting to turn the pumpkin into a carriage. His horn sparkles, and Flare starts sweating and grunting, like he's trying real hard to get the spell working. After several seconds of trying, Flare's hornsaber activates.

"Was that suppose to happen?" asked Spike.

"It's okay Flare, you did your best." said Aqua.

"You're pretty good at hornsaber, that's for sure. But turning a pumpkin into a carriage might be too much, buddy." said Blaze.

"Naw, I'm just warming up! I, uhh... meant to do that. Lion face." said Flare. "Alright now, let's try this aga-..." Flare's horn glows for a brief moment, but then the the horn shoots at the pumpkin, and it turns into a flaming limo. "Oh yeah, I was just warming up. LOLOLOL!" Everypony was surprised at Flare, especially Twilight.

"Dear sweet Celestia, Flare!" said Twilight. "What is that?" 

"It's a limo with hot rod flames!" said Flare. "Now who's the master of changing objects? Mischiveous face!"

"Well Flare, I must have mis-judged you!" said Twilight.

"I totally wanna ride in that!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry, sister! Noble Six only, LOL!" said Flare.

"But we still don't have ponies to pull it." said Crystal.

"Don't worry, Crystal! They should be here anytime now." said Flare, looking at his cellphone.

"Ah Flare! There you are!" said Doctor Whooves with two pony robots. "Your transporters have arrived!" One of the robots was wearing green spartan armor, and the other was wearing a headband and eyepatch and had a beard, like Solid Snake.

"Please don't tell me those two robot ponies are going to be the ones to pull that limo carriage!" said Spike.

"Kay I won't. But they are, LOL!" said Flare.

"Master Chief and Solid Snake, huh? Nice!" said Spike checking out the robots.

"I was gonna get Marcus from Gears of War, but that design was an option. Sad face." said Flare.

"I didn't even know you were a gifted unicorn, Flare." said Blaze.

"Me neither." said Flare. "So you guys ready to go?" Everypony said 'yeah', and they all went into their carriages and rode off to the Gala. "Are we there yet?" said Flare.

"Oh dear Celestia!" said Blaze.

"Are we there yet?" asked Flare.

"Don't start with this dude!" said Aqua.

"Are we there yet?" asked Flare.

"Yes Flare, we're here. The Gala's just right next door!" said Psyche.

"Really? Leet!" said Flare. He got out of his seat and was about to get out. Psyche pulled Flare and put him back in his chair.

"I was being sarcastic, brah!" said Psyche.

"I knew that! Lion face." said Flare.

"No you didn't." said Psyche.

"Hey Psyche, guess what?" said Flare.

"What?" asked Psyche.

"Shut up!" said Flare in a happy tone.

"How 'bout some music?" asked Engineer. He takes out his guitar and starts singing. "All my ex's live in Pexas! And Pexas is a place..."

"I think we covered that already, dude. You got any other songs?" asked Blaze.

"Ah don't know much songs." said Engineer. "But ah think ah know one ah've been saving for a rainy day."

"It's not even raining outside." said Crystal.

"It was an expression, Crystal." said Thunder.

"I know, I was messing around." said Crystal.

"I know." Thunder said to her with a smile. Crystal giggled.

"So how about that song, Engie?" asked Aqua.

"Right, right." said Engineer. He started his guitar, and started singing. "Now red solo cup is perfect for carnivals, parties, and festivals, and you my friend need to fire your missiles, if you think of drinking with a glass. Red solo cup is easy to stack, and for one is easy to crack, and let's get this party back on track, and here to sing... Red solo cup, I fill you up, let's have a party, let's have a party! I love you, red solo cup, I lift you up, proceed to party, proceed to party!" Engineer stops singing. "Now, there's more to that song, but ah forgot the words."

"That was a great song, Engie!" said Aqua.

"Ah practice!" said Engineer.

"So what you guys gonna do at the Gala?" asked Blaze.

"Eat, and dance with Fluttershy, and talk to Luna, and eat..." Flare went on. "... and go to the bathroom, and dance with Fluttershy, and drink punch, and talk to Luna, and drink some punch, and go to the bathroom, and dance with Fluttershy, and eat, and go outside to watch the night sky, and eat, and eat, and eat, and eat, and talk to Luna, and drink some punch, and dance with Fluttershy, and talk to Luna, and drink some tea..."

"I THOUGHT IT WAS PUNCH?!" Crystal yelled.

"Oh right, LOL!" said Flare. "Drink some punch, and dance with Fluttershy, and go outside to watch the night sky, and talk to Luna, and dance with Flutter..."

"ALRIGHT WE GET IT!" Psyche yelled.

"You mad bro?" asked Flare.

"Dude, just stop, please!" said Psyche.

"That's your problem, you never do anything fun." said Flare.

"HEY! I am too fun!" Psyche yelled. He started to get really angry.

"YOU BORE US ALL!" Crystal yelled. Psyche started crying. Aqua was holding his phone up to Psyche's mouth while he was crying. Aqua started to laugh.

"I just recorded his crying! I'm gonna make it my ringtone!" said Aqua. "Flare, call me!" Flare takes out his phone and calls Aqua. Aqua's ringtone makes the sound of Psyche crying. Flare and Aqua started laughing.

"Aqua that wasn't cool." said Blaze.

"Oh you're all the same! Don't pretend you don't think it's funny, Blaze!" said Aqua. Blaze glared at Aqua, but then started to chuckle.

"Alright, it was a little funny. But just a little." said Blaze. He tried to hold back his laughter, but he started laughing loud. "Okay, it was really funny! Happy now?"

"I less then three you, Blaze!" said Flare.

Black Thunder was laughing along. "Your friends crack me up, Crystal!" he said to Crystal.

"Hey, it's what the Noble Six do, honey! It's what they do." said Crystal.

"This gala is gonna be fun! Ah could tell ya'll that!" said Engineer.

A couple of hours went by, and it was starting to get dusk. The carriages were close to Canterlot. Flare was playing his Nintendo DS with headphones on, Engineer was listening to music on his Ipod, Crystal was laying on Thunder's lap while Thunder was rubbing her head, Blaze was sticking his head out the window towards the wind, Aqua was asleep and snoring pretty loud, and Psyche was just sitting there cleaning his portable telescope.

"Are we there yet?" asked Crystal.

"No." said Thunder.

"Are we there yet?" asked Crystal.

"No." said Thunder.

"Are we there yet?" asked Crystal.

"You gonna do what Flare's been doing before?" asked Thunder.

"He was kidding around, I'm being serious." said Crystal.

"You should've brought yourself something to keep you occupied, like Flare's Nintendo DS, or Engie's Ipod." said Blaze.

"Blaze, put your head in. You're not a dog." said Psyche.

"Or am I? Woof, woof." said Blaze.

"You might hit something." said Psyche.

"I'm used to this kind of speed, even faster." said Blaze. "Bugs hit me all the time, but lucky me, I wear protection goggles, and I'm a Wonderbolt, in case you haven't notice..." Blaze started choking. He put his head back in, and coughed up a fly.

"Yeah, be careful with the flies, Blaze. They'll get ya." said Thunder.

"Thanks for the heads-up." Blaze said sarcasticly. Aqua continued snoring loud. Engineer heard the snoring, and he boosted his volume on his Ipod. Thunder tapped Aqua's shoulder.

"Hey... psst... Aqua?" he said. But Aqua still didn't wake up. Thunder continued tapping his shoulder, but and told him to wake up, but he still didn't. Engineer then banged Aqua in the head with a frying pan.

"LOL! Not the mama!" said Flare.

"OW! What was that for?" asked Aqua.

"Yer snoring too loud." said Engineer.

"So? I can't help it!" said Aqua.

"Ah can hear ya." said Engineer.

"That was a little much, Engie." said Thunder.

"It was annoyin' meh." said Engineer.

"NO!" cried Flare.

"What happened, partner?" asked Engineer.

"I'm trying to catch this Nu, but it keeps getting away before I can get it." said Flare.

"That Chrono Trigger you playing?" asked Aqua.

"Yeah." said Flare.

"Flare, we're almost at the Gala. You should put that away." said Psyche.

"I can't, it helps me shut up." said Flare.

"As much as I'd love to let you play and not talk, you should show manners to these pony folk." said Psyche.

"Who are you, my mom?" asked Flare, still playing his game.

"No, but I know you should put that thing away, if you please?" asked Psyche.

"He's right, dude. It isn't really polite to be playing your DS before attending to a fancy party like this." said Blaze.

"Thank you, Blaze!" said Psyche.

"C'mon guys, let 'em play." said Engineer.

"You should put your Ipod away too." said Psyche.

Engineer stretched his neck up and said, "Nope." Aqua took Engineer's Ipod. "HEY!" he yelled.

"You want it? Go get it!" said Aqua, throwing the Ipod out the window.

"AQUA?!" Engineer yelled.

"That's what you get for banging my head with a frying pan!" said Aqua.

"Aqua that wasn't cool." said Crystal.

"Relax! I was playing a joke really. My sister is out there, she caught it. You'll get it back later. Once I get an apology." said Aqua.

"Whah?" asked Engineer.

"Because that frying pan really hurt." said Aqua.

"The fryin pan wasn't hurt. Fryin pans don't have feelin's." said Engineer.

"I meant me!" said Aqua.

"Ya'll don't have feelin's either." Engineer said and laughed. Aqua then pushed Engineer, and then they started pushing eachother around, and hitting.

"HEY, GET OFF ME!" Flare yelled, after Engineer landed on him. Flare then gasped. "GREAT! I almost had him! Way to go Engie!"

"Don't blame meh! It was Aqua!" said Engineer.

"Was not! It was you!" said Aqua.

"Will you guys stop? We're almost there, for crying out loud!" said Blaze. "Look at Aqua's mane, it's already getting messed up."

"No, it was like that." said Aqua.

"Well still." said Blaze. Engineer and Aqua glared at eachother.

"Later, I'll get an apology." said Aqua.

"So ya think! Ah'll kick yer plot later!" said Engineer.

"Try me!" cried Aqua.

"FINE!" cried Engineer.

"FINE!" cried Aqua.

"Flare, I told you to put the DS away!" Psyche ordered

"Psyche, I told you to put your face away!" cried Flare, still playing his game. Psyche took Flare's game and turned it off, and put it away. "DUDE! I was so close to the Nu! I didn't even get to save my game yet! You jerk!"

"Look we're so close now! We have to make sure we're ready!" said Psyche.

"Fine! I already know how you could make it up to me." said Flare.

"What's that?" asked Psyche.

"SIIIIIIIING!" Flare sang in an opera voice.

"NO! I told you, I hate singing. I don't really get Equestria that much, with their singing." said Psyche.

"Well I didn't either, until Twilight explained that to be a true Equestrian, you need to sing on special occations." said Flare.

"Alright fine, but just for special occations!" Psyche promised. "I'm not going to sing at a random place, in a random time."

"Kay." said Flare. "You guys know that Gala song?"

"Yeah." they all said at the same time.

"I think we saw a recording at last year's gala." said Crystal.

"I got a funny remix! I'll start!" said Flare.

"Why do you get to start?" asked Crystal.

Flare blew an A from a kazoo, and started singing 'Billie Jean' by Michael Jackson, but then Blaze cut him off.

"That's not the song!" said Blaze.

"What song was I singing?" asked Flare.

"Billie Jean." said Blaze.

"What song was I suppose to sing?" asked Flare.

"The Gala song, but you said you had a funny remix. I'd like to hear it." said Blaze.

"Good idea, Blaze! I should sing a funny remix of the Gala song!" said Flare.

"Uhhh... okay?" Blaze said in a confused tone.

Flare takes out a notepad and a pencil. "Kay kay. So how are the words gonna go?" he asked.

Their limo carriage arrives at the gala, music starts playing in the background, and all the ponies are arriving at the scene. The Noble Six pop out of their carriage, and stand on the red carpet to the Gala.

"I can't believe it's finally done!" said Flare. "With all the work we put through, the winds in the atmosphere will be sure to make this..." Flare takes out a kite. "The Best Kite Ever! L-O-L! At the gala!"

"At the gala." sang the Choir.

"At the gala, at the contests. I'll be sure to beat them all. Whether it's pie eating, or art crafting, I'll be the champion at the Gala!" sang Crystal.

"At the Gala." sang the Choir.

"All the ponies, all the losers! They all will take their fall! I will rub it, in your faces, right here at the Gala!" sang Crystal.

"All the dreams will become laughter right here at the Gala, at the Gala!" sang the Choir.

"At the Gala..." sang Engineer.

"Need dispenser." sang the Choir.

"...Ah will build them..." sang Engineer.

"Sappin sentry." sang the Choir.

"...All mah robotic units!" sang Engineer.

"Pew pew pew!" sang the Choir.

"For the fair..." sang Engineer.

"The Science Fair." sang the Choir.

"...For best bots..." sang Engineer.

"First place!" sang the Choir.

"...And play mah guitar a'loud for the ponies!" sang Engineer.

"All our lives will end at the hooves from mysterious figures. But the Noble Six will rise, and spread the lulz at the Gala! At the Gala!" sang the Choir.

"At the gala, all the liquids. Wll meet Aquatic Armor! They will see me as the center of attention at the Gala!" sang Aqua.

"At the Gala." sang the Choir.

"I will show them, my epic moves, and how awesome they will be! Your drinks will go down the wrong pipe, tonight at the Gala!" sang Aqua.

"This is what we've waited for, to have the best fight ever! Each of us will have an epic greed, tonight at the Gala! At the Gala!" sang the Choirs.

The Wonderbolts fly right across the sky. Blaze smiles at them as they fly by.

"Been dreaming, but I have it. To fly with a glass of a water. To show power of phoenix and dragon, take a drink and begin bragin. The Wonderbolts will entertain thousands, I'll shower you with almonds. I hope you're not a alergic, or you'll be sick at the Gala!" sang Blaze.

"You better get your doggie bags ready, if you're alergic after. When you vomit you'll make a mess, and make a scene at the Grand Gala! At the gala!" sang the Choirs.

"I am here at the Grand Gala, for it has the best space supplies! The moon will look bigger, than Flare's big red behind!" sang Psyche.

"Hey!" yelled Flare.

"For I am gonna give my speech, all the ponies will agree. That space will be interesting, I'll be listened at the Gala!" sang Psyche.

"All the boring speeches from Psyche will happen at the Gala!" sang the Choir.

"Oh shut up!" said Psyche.

Princess Luna glides through the sky will sparkles behind her.

"At the Gala..." sang Flare.

"At the Gala." sang the Choir.

"...All these ponies..." sang Flare.

"All these ponies." sang the Choir.

"...Are starting to annoy me." sang Flare.

"'Cause we're mimicing." sang the Choir.

"I'm gonna say puns and spread the lulz, and talk about Halo 3." sang Flare.

"L-O-L." sang the Choir.

"I'm also gonna eat big like Spike, and I really have to pee!" sang Flare.

"The mares will wear the best tights ever! Into the bathroom we must go, we gotta go, and we stubbed our toe. Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best food fight ever. Into the Gala, the Noble Six will be known, and have great ringtones on our phones!" sang the Choir

"Into the Gala, kick some plot." sang Crystal.

"Into the Gala, capture point." sang Engineer.

"Into the Gala, wet your pants." sang Aqua.

"Into the Gala, do insane stunts." sang Blaze.

"To win!" cried Crystal.

"To build!" cried Engineer.

"To wet!" cried Aqua.

"To amaze!" cried Blaze.

"To share!" cried Psyche.

"Tu-tu! LOL!" cried Flare.

"Into the Gala, into the Gala! And we'll have a wasted night ever! At the Gala!" sang the Choir, and the Noble Six.

The song ended, and Princess Celestia opened the front doors to let all the guests in. "Greetings, my little ponies!" she said. "Welcome to the Grand Galloping Gala!"

"NO!" Flare cried, and started walking to her. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO... NO!"

"Ah, Flare Gun. Good to see you!" Celestia said with a smile. "Welcome!"

"Keep your end of the bargin, your highness! Where's Luna?" Flare asked in an angry tone.

"Flare! That's no way to speak to the princess!" said Blaze.

"Oh that's no problem, Blaze Goldheart." said Celestia. "I know how Flare Gun feels. During these past thousand years without Luna, I felt the same with getting all the attention, and Luna not getting enough." Celestia turns to Flare. "Nothing to worry about... bro. My beloved sister is just inside."

Flare blows to Celestia. "Thank you, Princess. I am very happy face to be here for the very first time. I never been to the Gala before." he said, while kissing her hoof.

"I'm sure you'll love it! Just have fun. That goes for you too Noble Six!" said Celestia with a wink.

"Thank you, your highness!" said Aqua.

"This will be fun!" said Crystal.

"Is there a schedule fer what's goin on inside?" asked Engineer.

"Yes, Red Engineer. You'll find it when you get inside." said Celestia.

"So what made you think of making this a 'bring a date' type of gala?" asked Thunder.

"You'll find out soon, Black Thunder. Now I must greet the other guests now!" said Celestia. "Blaze Goldheart, Crystal Iceblast, Psyche, Aquatic Armor, Red Engineer, Black Thunder, Flare Gun, you all enjoy the Gala now!"

"Howdy, boys!" said AppleJack. The Noble Six turn around, and they find the Mane Six giving them the look, wearing beautiful dresses. The Noble Six stare at them. Blaze's tie spins around, and Aqua starts drolling.

"Oh, sick dude!" Psyche said to Aqua.

"What a coincidence to find you guys here!" said Rainbow Dash.

"You ready to have some fun?" asked Pinkie.

"C'mon Thunder! Let's go have some fun!" said Crystal, holding his hoof with both of her hooves, and her head. "I have some contests to win!"

"Oh... okay!" said Thunder. The two of them walk inside. Pinkie hops over to Psyche, and grabs hoof.

"C'mon Psyche! Let's party!" cried Pinkie. Pinkie pulls Psyche inside.

"Whoa! Careful, Pinkie!" Psyche said while getting pulled inside.

"Ready to clop on the dance floor, sugarcube?" AppleJack asked Engineer. Engineer gave AppleJack a weird look.

"What did ya mean by that?" he asked. The two of them walked inside.

"Hey Aqua, I got some cool tricks inside!" said Twilight.

"As if! I got some cooler tricks!" said Aqua.

"Ready for a friendly challenge?" Twilight asked with a smirk.

"You're on!" Aqua said to her with a smirk. They both walk inside.

"I'm still waiting for my prince charming to come pick me up!" said Rarity. Spike walks over to her.

"And he's here!" said Spike.

"Oh Spike, my dear. Your tie's not on straight!" Rarity said while fixing his tie with her magic.

"No, Rarity. I'm fine." he said.

"Oh dear, maybe I should've used blue instead of red." said Rarity.

"No Rarity, really, it's all cool! Let's just head inside." said Spike.

"Sure thing, darling!" Rarity said with her hoof out. Spike grabs her hoof and they walk inside.

Fluttershy shyly walks over to Flare, blushing. "Alright, Flutters! It takes two to tango, and I'm still looking for my number two! Lion face." said Flare.

"Oh... okay, Flare. I'm ready." said Fluttershy. They both walk inside the Gala.

"So Blaze, I got this awesome necklice on, just to impress you!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, Rainbow. You look beautiful, even without a dress!" said Blaze.

Rainbow gives Blaze a cute look. "Well let's not do that yet, Mr. Speedy! I wanna go see the Wonderbolts! You have a show to do, remember?" she said.

"Right! I got your six!" said Blaze. They both walk inside the Gala.

Crystal and Thunder were trotting towards the main hall, when Thunder saw a clipboard on a table. "Hey Crystal, look!" he said.

"What is it?" asked Crystal.

Thunder picks up the clipboard and looks through it. "Check this out! They're having a nine-course meal eating contest!" he said.

"Awesome!" she said.

"You should totally sign up!" said Thunder.

"You really think I can do it?" asked Crystal.

"I know you can do it, babe! Just sign up, and I'm sure the reward will be most rewarding!" Thunder said and laughed. Crystal laughed along.

"Alright, I'll do it!" she said. She signs her name on the clipboard. "But I didn't want to sign up right away. I wanted to go dance first."

"Too late for that. Look, it's starting in two minutes! We better head over there!" said Thunder.

"Oh, alright." said Crystal. The two of them walk inside the main hall.

Meanwhile with Flare and Fluttershy, they already walked into the main hall. "Oh look, it's Octavia! HI OCTY!" Flare yelled and waved. Octavia saw him while she was playing her insturment, waved back, and continued playing. "And over there is Jeff Gorspeed and some of the other Nashorse racers that are not worth mentioning! Oh, and there's Derpy knocking into Sapphire Skies!"

"So Flare, you mind if we dance?" asked Fluttershy.

"Not at all!" said Flare. They both walk to the dance floor, and started dancing.

"This is so romantic, don't you think Flare?" asked Fluttershy.

"Affermative!" said Flare.

"You're a good dancer!" said Fluttershy.

"You just found out? ROFLMAO!" teased Flare. Fluttershy giggled.

"Flare, you're too funny!" said Fluttershy.

"Well you're funny looking. Winkey face." said Flare. Fluttershy gasped. "J-K, J-K!"

Fluttershy laughed. "I know you were kidding. I was just messing with you. Like you taught me! I mean... if you want me to stop, I will."

"No, no. It's awesome! I like it! Awesome possum!" said Flare. Fluttershy looked down. "What's wrong, sister?" he asked.

"Flare... there was something... I've been wanting to... tell you... since we first met." Fluttershy said and blushed.

"You can tell me anything, Flutters! You're my best friend, and I less then three you!" said Flare.

"You mean it?" she asked with a smile.

"Like seriously actually!" said Flare. Fluttershy's entire face gone red. "For Wizard of Hope's sake, Flutters. Your face is red. Were you out in the sun too long today?"

"Oh no. I'm just... I just need to tell you something... very important." said Fluttershy. Princess Luna walks into the main hall. Flare saw her walk in.

"Oh hold that thought, Flutters. Luna just walked in! I wanna see her!" said Flare.

"Oh... okay. I'll tell you later then." she said.

"Fluttershy you're the best!" Flare said, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He runs over to Princess Luna. Fluttershy blushes and gives out a big squee, then she faints. "Hey Luna!"

"Greetings Flare Gun!" said Luna. "How might you be tonight?"

"Feeling great! How about you?" asked Flare.

"Same here! Haven't been the the Gala in years!" said Luna.

"I never been to the Gala at all! But now I am! And so far, it's going great! And you're here, that makes it alot better! Smiley face." said Flare.

Luna giggles. "Thank you, Flare Gun. So how's your business?" she asked.

Blaze and Rainbow Dash were trotting through the castle hallways. Blaze was telling Rainbow about his trip to the Gala. "And then Aqua just threw Engineer's Ipod right out the window! And then they started pushing eachother!" Blaze said and laughed. Rainbow laughed along.

"Wow! Your trip was more crazier than mine!" she said.

"I know! But still, with Pinkie playing with Rarity's earrings sounded pretty dangerous!" said Blaze.

"I know. But you know how Pinkie is." said Rainbow. She stops, and holds Blaze back in shock. "There they are, Blaze! The Wonderbolts!"

"Yep! There's my team!" said Blaze. "Wanna go say hello?"

"Sure. But I don't want to waste my entire night on them, like last year. This year, I'm wasting my night with you!" Rainbow said giving Blaze a cute look.

Blaze blushed. "I love you Rainbow Dash!" he said.

"Love you too, Blaze!" she said. "Now they might be preparing for their show. You should train!"

"Alright, after we talk to them, I'll show you what I'm gonna do at the show!" said Blaze.

"Okay!" said Rainbow.

Meanwhile, Rarity and Spike were sitting at a table, and Spike was taling to Rarity. "And so that undead guy just used his shout to shove that weapon out of my hand! Was he dragonborn? I couldn't beat that guy, nor run away! I couldn't escape! There were so many enemies, I can't get passed that part!"

"Spike, darling. You should never play those kind of games! Especially if it's against your own species!" said Rarity.

"I don't have a problem with it. Those dragons in the game aren't even real. It doesn't effect me." said Spike.

"But still, all that violents! I forbid you to play those games!" said Rarity.

"But, Rarity!" Spike whinned.

"No, buts Spikey. I only know what's best for you." she said with a cute smile. Spike blushed.

"Alright, Rarity. Alright." he said. "So you ready to dance?"

"Dance?" she said in shock. "Why would we dance? Look at that pimple you have on your face!"

"What? A pimple? How?" Spike said in fear.

"Oh dear, we gotta get that off!" said Rarity.

"No, it's okay Rarity. It's only one little pimple. It means I'm growing up!" said Spike.

"Heavens, darling! If the ponies see me dancing with some dragon that's ugly, they'll think I'm crazy!" said Rarity. "We're taking care of that pimple right now!" Rarity picks Spike up with her magic, and she starts walking.

"No, Rarity! Let me go! I'm fine!" Spike cried.

In the main hall, Pinkie was saying hello to everypony and saying how much she loves the Gala, with Psyche by her side.

"Hello, I'm Pinkie Pie!" she said. "Aren't you excited about the Gala! I am! I am! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! I hope you're enjoying the night as much as I am! Hey, you like cupcakes?"

"Hey Pinkie?" Psyche said to get her attention.

"Yes, Psyche?" asked Pinkie.

"You know, I don't have to be here while you say hello to everypony. How about I go do a couple of stuff, and I'll catch up with you later?" Psyche suggested.

Pinkie gasped. "NO! You're my date! That means you have to stay with me the whole time!" she said.

"No it doesn't. I just want to study space for a few minutes." said Psyche.

"STUDY?! We're here to have fun!" Pinkie cried. "You can't study at the Gala!"

"Well, I do have to prepare for a slideshow, and speech." said Psyche.

"Speech smeech! Stay with me! C'mon!" said Pinkie.

"Alright, Pinkie fine. But later, I'm doing my speech. Okay?" said Psyche.

"Okkie dokey lokey!" said Pinkie. "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie, this is my second year at the Gala! You know?" Psyche sighed, and gave himself a facehoof.

In the convention room, Engineer was polishing his Sentry. "Ah! A clean Sentry, is a happeh sentry." he said. Although his sentry explodes right in front of him. "What in tarnation?"

AppleJack was holding a remote. "Oops. Sorry Engie." she said.

"You pressed mah sentry detnator button?" Engineer asked in shock.

"Ah'm sorry, sugarcube. Ah didn't know." said AppleJack.

"Oh, it was accident, don't worry 'bout it, AJ." said Engineer. "Ah can get 'nother one build before the judgin."

"Alright, partner!" said AppleJack. "Hey, what's this?"

"That's mah dispenser." said Engineer. "It can restore your..." AppleJack pressed the detnator button again, and his dispenser gets destroyed.

"Woops! Mah bad!" said AppleJack feeling embarrassed.

"AJ!" Engineer yelled.

"Look, ah'm not used to this fancy-smancy technology!" she said. "Ya'll can whip up 'nother one right?"

"As long as ya'll don't press anymore buttons." said Engineer.

"Aw righty, partner!" said AppleJack. Engineer shook his head, and started gathering the pieces of his destroyed machines.

Aqua and Twilight just signed their names in at the talent contest. "Okay Twilight. So we're gonna be showing our spells in the contest right? We're gonna do a duet?" asked Aqua.

"That's right, Aquatic! We're going to be showing these ponies at the Gala what us unicorns are made of!" said Twilight. "But not too much, I don't want us to be show-offs."

"Isn't that the point?" asked Aqua.

Twilight shook her head. "Aqua, Aqua. There's still much you need to learn about magic. Magic is a gift, we were born with it. Not everypony has magic you know." she said.

"I know, but we're just showing our talents. It is a talent contest after all." said Aqua.

"Well first we should have some fun. Let's go see the princess." said Twilight.

"Which one?" asked Aqua.

"Celestia, who else?" she said with a giggle.

"What about Luna?" asked Aqua.

"Oh right. Well, I'm talking about Celestia." said Twilight. "Oh, and by the way Aqua. You shouldn't talk to the princess with that accent of yours."

"What accent?" asked Aqua.

"The one you're doing now." said Twilight.

"I can't help it. I'm..." said Aqua.

"I know, but still. I don't want to be embarrassed." said Twilight. Aqua sighed.

In the dining hall, Crystal gets set up with her first round at the nine-course meal eating contest.

"You ready babe?" asked Thunder.

Crystal inhaled and shouted out, "LET'S DO THIS!"

"Alright!" cried Thunder. The first round was a salad eating contest, the second was a soup eating contest, third round was treeburgers, fourth was pizza, and Crystal was still standing, but had a stomach ache. "Alright, babe! You're doing great! You gotta win this!" said Thunder.

"Alright, Thunder. But first I need a little break." said Crystal.

"You can't take a break! You gotta eat!" Thunder cried out.

"I don't want to eat anymore. Maybe I should forfit." said Crystal.

"But Crystal!" Thunder whinned. "If you quit now, you'll be letting your coltfriend down. You don't want to let me down, do you?" Thunder looked at Crystal with puppy dog eyes. Crystal sighed.

"No. Alright, I'll continue, but I'll need some help." she said.

"The rules say a partner can help feed. So I can just feed you the food. Trust me, it'll be alot more easier then you doing it yourself." said Thunder.

"What am I, a foal?" asked Crystal.

"No, of course not! I'm just helping out!" said Thunder.

"I know, I was kidding. Alright, Thunder. Feed me up, Scotty!" cried Crystal with her mouth opened wide.

Fluttershy was sitting alone on a table. "Hm... I wonder why Flare is taking a long time talking to Luna?" she asked herself. Bon Bon and Lyra were talking to eachother, and Fluttershy overheard their conversation.

"I know they might make a good couple! I mean, he talks about her all the time!" said Bon Bon.

"Flare is such a gentlecolt, you know?" said Lyra. Fluttershy turned her back on them while they were behind her, but she was still listening to their conversation.

"Princess Luna is lucky to have somepony like Flare to talk to." said Bon Bon.

"I know! I heard Flare talking to Luna, and he said she was the kindest, sweetest, cutest pony of them all!" said Lyra.

"Awww, that's so sweet!" said Bon Bon.

"I know, right?" said Lyra. "I mean, Flare talks about her all the time at the shop! She likes him too! I wouldn't be surprised if they got married!" Fluttershy gasped. She looked at Flare and Luna talking. Flare was whispering in her ear, and Luna was giggling.

"They're right!" Fluttershy said to herself. "Flare is flirting with Princess Luna! Even though he's suppose to be here for me! I'M HIS DATE!" Fluttershy got really angry, and stomped towards Flare and Luna. They continued laughing.

"Flare you are the funniest stallion I've ever met!" said Luna.

"I'll be here all week!" said Flare. "Oh wait, no I won't. LOLOLOLOL!" They both laughed again. Then they saw Fluttershy in front of them.

"Oh hey Flutters!" said Flare.

"Flare, can I talk to you for a second? In private?" Fluttershy asked with a glare.

Flare got confused of why Fluttershy looks upset. "Oh, um... sure! No problemo!" he said. Fluttershy pulled Flare's hoof and took him into the main hall.

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked Flare angerly.

"That was what?" asked Flare.

"Did you forget who you're dating?" asked Fluttershy.

"No, I'm dating you, silly! Silly billy!" said Flare.

"You're not suppose to be out of my side!" said Fluttershy.

"You could've stayed with me. I thought you wouldn't be interested in the conversations I have with Luna?" said Flare.

"Why, Flare?" asked Fluttershy.

"I-D-K. Are you interested in video games?" asked Flare.

"WHY ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH PRINCESS LUNA!" Fluttershy yelled.

"What? I'm not flirting with her." said Flare.

"Yes you are!" said Fluttershy. "I see the giggles! I'm suppose to be your marefriend! AREN'T I?!"

"Whoa, Flutters! I never seen this side of you before! For Wizard of Hope's sake, calm down!" said Flare.

Fluttershy screams. "I'M YOUR MAREFRIEND! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE FLIRTING WITH ME!" she yells.

"Fluttershy, you're one of my best friends! I less then three you, really! But who said anything about us being in a relationship?" asked Flare. Fluttershy growled.

Spike and Rarity were inside the mare's restroom. Rarity was decorating Spike up. They both exit the restroom. Spike was wearing a fancy wig, had white powder all over him, and fancy blouse turns into a more fancier blouse with a blue jacket. Spike looked alot like George Washington.

"Spike, darling! You look fantastic!" said Rarity.

"I look ridiculous!" said Spike.

"No you don't! You look smashing! This will show Prince Blueblood who the real gentlecolt is!" said Rarity.

"You're calling me a gentlecolt, even though I was in the mare's restroom?" asked Spike.

"Spike dear, stop complaining. Let's just go for a stroll around the palace, and show how devine we look!" said Rarity.

"I don't feel like it. I haven't eaten at all yet, nor danced, no partied. Last year I was stuck in a donut shop. Two years in a row, Rarity. Two years in a row I'm having a terrible time!" said Spike. Rarity turned and looked at Spike with sad eyes.

"But Spikey. I thought you wanted to be my prince charming?" Rarity asked him with tears.

"I do Rarity, I do!" said Spike. "I'm just saying."

"I see. No, it's okay. If you won't be my prince charming, I can simply find another." said Rarity, turning her back away.

"NO!" Spike shouted. "I still want to be your prince... charming. I suppose." Rarity hugged Spike.

"Spikey-Wikey, I knew you wouldn't let me down!" she said with joy. "Now let's go see Prince Blueblood! My ex-prince charming." Spike sighed.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Spike said in his mind.

Blaze and Rainbow Dash were outside. Rainbow Dash was wearing a hat and a whistle. Blaze was standing there beside her with his Wonderbolt outfit on.

"So tell me, honey. Why are we out here?" Blaze asked.

"Because I want to check out your moves, and see if they're perfect enough for the show! You really gotta impress me with those epic moves, Blaze! Not just me, but the entire pony folk at the Gala that's going to be watching the show! Now show me your stuff!" Rainbow Dash said to him with a mischevious look.

"Umm... okay." said Blaze. "Just let me get a glass of water!" Blaze flew inside the castle got himself a glass of water and flew back out. "I call this one, 'Don't Tip the Water'." Blaze flew up in the air with a glass of water on his head. "I'll show you that I can fly faster than the speed of sound, without spilling a drop of this water! Observe!" Blaze started flying real fast around the castle. Eventually he flew back to Rainbow Dash without spilling water out of his head. "See? Told you!" he said. Then the water glass fell on the floor.

"Ah ha. Real cute." Rainbow Dash said sarcasticly. "Blaze, nopony's going to want to see that! Balace with a glass of water on your head? No offense, honey. But that's lame."

"That's not lame! I've been practicing!" said Blaze.

"Look, Blaze." said Rainbow Dash, putting her hoof on his shoulder. "I love you, and I'm only doing this because I love you. Nopony's going to want to see that. You gotta show them some of your cooler tricks, spins, and kicks! Now show me what you got!"

"Alright." Blaze said sadly. Rainbow Dash gave him a kiss.

"Good luck!" she said.

"Alright!" said Blaze. He flew up into the air and showed Rainbow Dash off some of his tricks. He spun, did twists, and even did his sonic fireboom. Then landed next to his wife. "Well?"

"That was great, Blaze!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "But you did the sonic fireboom a semi-second too late, you spun too many times, your twists weren't enough, and you didn't even do your Fireball finale! And to top it all off, it was too slow! How can you keep up with the Wonderbolts with that speed?"

"Dashie, I'm just practicing!" said Blaze.

"Do it again. Try to really impress your wife." said Rainbow Dash. "Be awesome, like the Wonderbolts! And me of course. NOW GO GET 'EM HUN!" Blaze shook his head, and flew back into the sky.

Engineer was just about finished to build his new sentry. AppleJack looked at his teleporter.

"Hey Engie, what's this?" asked AppleJack.

"Something ya shouldn't touch." said Engineer. AppleJack stepped in the entrance teleporter, and disappeared. She reappeared on the exit teleporter at the other side of the room.

"Whoa nelly! That was amazin!" cried AppleJack. AppleJack kept running to the entrance teleporter, and kept reappearing on the exit teleporter. It started to annoy Engineer.

"AJ!" Engineer cried out. "Please, stop! Ah need to focus to get this sentry finished!" AppleJack didn't listen and kept on using the teleporter.

Pinkie was partying hard in the main hall with Psyche non-stop, but Psyche was getting tired out. "Pinkie? I'm getting a little party-out. Mind if I prepare for my speech?" he asked.

"NO!" Pinkie cried. "We must continue partying!"

"I'm sorry Pinkie, I'm just tired. And my speech starts in an hour." said Psyche.

"Psyche I thought you were fun?" Pinkie whinned.

"I am fun! You are too!" said Psyche. "But I need a break."

"NO BREAK!" Pinkie cried" C'mon, let's dance!"

"I really don't feel like..." Pinkie pulled Psyche into the dance floor and Pinkie was tangoing with Psyche. She puts a rose on her mouth, and spun Psyche around.

Twilight and Aqua were walking around the hallway, when suddenly Twilight spots Celestia. "Princess Celestia!" Twilight called out.

"Well if it isn't my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle?" Celestia said while hugging Twilight. "Oh, and Aquatic Armor! You both enjoying the party?" 

"It's no problem at all, your highness!" said Aqua.

"Pssst!" Twilight whispered to Aqua. "The accent!"

"Right." said Aqua. "So princess? I got a joke for you! Why did Scootaloo NOT cross the road?"

"Aqua!" Twilight yelled out.

"No she'll love it, believe me!" said Aqua.

"Why did Scootaloo NOT cross the road, Aquatic?" asked Celestia.

"'Cause she's a chicken, get it?" Aqua started to laugh. Twilight gave herself a facehoof.

Celestia laughed sarcasticly. "That was a good one, Aquatic Armor." she said. "Excuse me, you two. There's... something I have to do." Celestia awkwardly walks away.

"Pee you, what's that smell!" Aqua said while holding his nose.

"Aqua, that was very rude!" Twilight angerly said to Aqua.

"What did I do?" asked Aqua.

"This isn't one of those friendly parties, Aqua. You shouldn't be telling jokes like that!" said Twilight.

"Hey I'm just having fun! Celestia does jokes all the time!" said Aqua.

"That's PRINCESS Celestia." said Twilight.

"Whatever, PRINCESS Celestia." Aqua said with an annoyed look.

"No 'whatever'! If you want to be my date still, you have to be polite! This isn't a Pinkie party, Aqua. It's the Grand Galloping Gala! Mature up!" said Twilight. Aqua sadly looked down.

It was the sixth round at the nine-course meal eating contest. Black Thunder just kept feeding Crystal food. Crystal's mouth was very full. "Thunder! Thunder! Slow down!" Crystal cried out.

"NO! You gotta win this contest, Crystal!" cried Thunder. He continued to feed Crystal the food really fast.

"Hunner! Hunner! Ah can't fit anymore!" Crystal said with her mouth full. Thunder kept on feeding her.

Fluttershy started crying real loud in front of Flare.

"Flutters! CALM THE HAY DOWN! Annoyed face!" Flare yelled, holding his ears. Fluttershy gapsed.

"You think... I'm... annoying?" Fluttershy asked with tears bursting out of her eyes. "I LOVED YOU!" Fluttershy smacked Flare with her tail and ran away crying.

"Forty five degree angle mouth face." said Flare.

Blaze continued flying around the castle doing his tricks for Rainbow Dash. He landed next to her, laying down, panting real hard.

"Great job, Blaze! You finally impressed me!" said Rainbow Dash. Blaze smiled.

"Good." he said.

"But you still need to do it again." she said. "You gotta keep your strength up, dude!" Blaze smacked his head on the ground.

Rarity continued strolling around the castle with fancy Spike. "How do we have to keep walking, and smiling like this?" Spike asked with a big fake smile.

"Until the Gala's over, my dear." said Rarity.

Spike stopped. "Wait, hold on! I thought you said we had to continue until we saw Blueblood?" he asked.

"Darling, I said I had to show him my new prince charming, so he'll be jealous." said Rarity. "I never said we were going to stop. This Gala is all about the fashion, dear!"

"Do you really think me as a prince charming? Or are you doing this just to make Blueblood jealous?" Spike asked angerly.

"Well I never!" Rarity said angerly. Rarity picked up Spike. "C'mon, we're washing that mouth out with soap."

"NOT BACK IN THE MARE'S ROOM!" Spike cried.

Engineer just finished all his robots. "There! After an hour of buildin, ah'm finally finished!" said Engineer. He looked at the time on his cell phone. "And only a half-hour left to spare!" Engineer gasped. "Wait... spies sappin mah teleporter. And mah dispenser! And mah sentry!" EMP devices were planted on all of Engineer's electronics, then as Engineer was trying to deactivate them, all his machines blew up. "NOOOOOOO!" he cried out.

"Hey Engie? What do these little devices do?" AppleJack asked Engineer while holding a sapper. Engineer gasped, and got real angry. So angry, steam was coming out of his ears, and his eyes were on fire.

Psyche was really getting tired out. He was dancing real slow, as Pinkie was hoping around, and dancing fast still. "C'mon Psyche! You can do better than that!" Pinkie said, shaking Psyche around.

"PINKIE! I'M TIRED! PINKIE! STOP!" he cried.

"We'll stop when we're dead!" cried Pinkie. "You should drink coffee more often you silly goose!"

Twilight was having a conversation with Coolgate Minuette. "So then I was writing this letter to the princess, right? So I decided too..." Twilight's drink started floating out of the glass, and everypony else's in the room was too. All the liquid was going towards Aqua. The Aqua starts surrounding him.

"Mares and gentlecolts. I'm here to show you how to make a great sculpture made of your drinks!" said Aqua. Twilight growled at Aqua.

"AQUA STOP!" she cried. Aqua lost his consintration and all the liquid fell on him.

"Twilight! My tux!" he cried.

"You gotta stop being a complete animal!" cried Twilight. "You're embarrassing me!"

"I'M EMBARRASSING YOU!" he cried. "You're embarrassing me! You keep telling me what to do! You're not my mom!"

Twilight gasped. "Well, I never!" she said. "Maybe I should've taken somepony else with me."

"Yeah maybe you should've!" Aqua yelled. Twilight gasped again, and started to tear up.

"I expected better of you, Aquatic Armor!" said Twilight. She walked away.

Aqua shook his head. "Stop telling me what to do, Twilight." Aqua said to himself.

"Swop feeding me, Hunner!" Crystal yelled with her mouth full, while Thunder was still feeding her.

"Stop being so jealous, Flutters!" Flare said to himself while getting some punch.

"Stop making me do the same stunts, Dash!" Blaze said to himself while flying.

"Stop wasting my time, Rarity!" Spike said to himself while getting dragged into the bathroom by Rarity.

"Stop messin with mah stuff, AppleJack!" Engineer said to himself while picking up the pieces of his destroyed robots.

"Stop wearing me out, Pinkie!" Psyche said to himself, still getting tired out from partying with Pinkie.

"This is the worse night I've ever had!" the Noble Six and Spike all said at the same time at their own locations.

"Actually... I think I've had worse." said Flare.

"I need to cool off!" the Noble Six and Spike all said together, but in different locations.

"Stop jinxing it guys!" said Flare.

A few minutes went by. Flare was sneaking around the castle halls. There was nopony around. He was tip-toeing while his back was against the wall. He saw a door with a sign on top that said Library. Flare opened the door and snuck inside. It was completely dark, except for the window at the end of the library that was letting in the moonlight. Flare walked in the middle of the library, walked behind the desk, and saw his Noble Six friends there, along with Spike.

"Sup brahs?" said Flare.

"Hey, Flare. You hear the same reason as us?" asked Crystal.

"That depends. Why you guys here?" asked Flare.

"We just need to get away from them!" said Aqua.

"Yeah, it seems our dates are pushing us too far!" said Blaze.

"No more make-ups, no more strolling! This isn't my type of fun." Spike says, trying to get the make-up off him.

Flare sat down next to them. "So what did your dates do?" he asked.

"I couldn't take this nine-course meal eating contest anymore!" said Crystal with a burp. "I can't eat another bite! I guess I'm not going to be the champion this year. But I can't even think with my mouth full!"

"That's what she said!" teased Flare. "ROFLMAO!"

"Seriously, Flare?" Engineer said giving Flare a weird look.

"Rainbow Dash kept making me practice! I was tired out, and didn't want to do anymore stunts until the show!" said Blaze. "But I don't think I could do anymore stunts at all tonight! Maybe I won't show the world my stuff."

"Rarity keeps dressing me up, giving me make-up!" said Spike. "I even went into the Mare's room! It wasn't pretty in there! There was no urnals!"

"AJ kept playin with mah teleporter, and destroying all mah work. Ah'm gonna be dead last in the science fair for sure!" said Engineer.

"Pinkie was non-stop partying." said Psyche. "I wouldn't mind if she kept partying, but did she have to keep me with her? I was tired out, and now I don't have time to rehearse for my speech! Looks like my research might be all for naught."

"Twilight kept telling me what to do. She was spoilin my fun." said Aqua. "I couldn't tell jokes, I couldn't show my spells out to anypony. That mare's crazy!"

"What 'bout you, Flare?" asked Engineer.

"Well... it wasn't easy for Fluttershy." said Flare. "She was showing me a side I never knew before. Her anger. Her jealousy. I was talking to Princess Luna, and she thought I was flirting with her. Fluttershy's in love with me you know. Now I made her upset. I could never forgive myself now. I never wanted to hurt her feelings. I just don't know what went wrong."

"Now you sound like Derpy." said Crystal.

"Well... I was just trying to make Pinkie happy by staying with her." said Psyche. "She just tired me out. Now she must be upset, because I abandoned her. Probably ruined her fun."

"AJ was was concerned. She's not used to mah fancy technology." said Engineer. "Ah'm sure she didn't mean to destroy mah machines."

"Rarity did want me to be her prince charming." said Spike. "It's what I've dreamed of being. But now that I left her alone, I think I'll lose that position."

"I was pretty lucky to be Twilight's date. She's right, this isn't a Pinkie party." said Aqua. "But her bossing me around gave me so much stress! But she was only trying to help because she cares."

"I did want to win, and Thunder was just helping me." said Crystal. "It wasn't right for me to leave him like that."

"I'm still tired out. I still don't think Rainbow should've made me do all that training." said Blaze. Everypony looked at him awkwardly. Blaze sighed. "Okay, fine. Rainbow really wanted me to make the perfect show. Maybe I should've stormed off while she wasn't looking."

Psyche started crying. "Oh, Psyche. Don't take it too hard." said Flare. "You're crying, now I'm gonna cry..."

"I'm not crying." said Psyche.

"Oh that's just my phone again. I still have Psyche's crying as my ringtone. Twilight kept non-stop calling me after I left her." said Aqua.

"Boy, we feel like jerks, don't we?" said Crystal.

"That reminds me, sorry for throwing your Ipod out the window Engie." said Aqua

"Sorry 'bout bangin your head with a fryin pan. Ya'll can hit me if ya want." said Engineer, with a frying pan on his hoof.

"No, it's okay." said Aqua.

"Alright. Ah didn't really..." said Engineer. But then Aqua banged him on the head with the frying pan.

"NOT!" Aqua said with a laugh.

"Not the mama!" said Flare.

"Why ah outta!" Engineer cried angerly. Then he laughed along with Aqua and the rest of the Noble Six, and Spike.

Some time went by. The Noble Six and Spike walked out into the halls.

"Kay. So we gonna apologize to our dates, right?" asked Flare.

"Right." they said.

"And we're gonna make it up to them, right?" asked Flare.

"Right." they said.

"And then we're gonna have our revenge on them by posting embarrassing pictures of them on the interwebs, right?" asked Flare.

"Right." they said.

"Wow, you guys serious? I was actually kidding around." said Flare.

The Mane Six, and Black Thunder were hanging in the main hall. They see their dates walking in, and they walked to them.

"Guys... we have something to say." Flare said to them.

"As of we." said Twilight.

"We're sorry guys. We didn't know we were pushing you guys too hard." said Rainbow Dash.

"How did you guys know?" asked Crystal.

"You guys walked off on us." said Fluttershy.

"At first were, GRRRRRR, angry!" said Pinkie. "But then we were, WAAAAH, sad."

"We realized how much stress we put in you guys." said Thunder.

"No, it was our faults. We shouldn've left you in what was suppose to be the best kite ever." said Psyche.

"Night, dude. Not kite." said Blaze.

Psyche gave himself a facehoof and sighed. "Nice job, Flare! You got me confused after we sang that song." he said.

"No problemo, brah! Smiley face." said Flare.

"We're sorry for leavin ya'll." said Engineer.

"Don't worry guys. It's cool. Princess Celestia said last year that the gala is suppose to be disaster. And we sure gave you all a good push!" said Twilight.

"Ya'll can forgive us right?" asked AppleJack.

"Of course! What are sixes for?" asked Flare.

"I believe you all learned a good meaning of friendship tonight." Celestia said, with Luna beside her.

"We sure did, Princess Celestia!" said Twilight. "What we learned tonight is..."

"Luna, we learned that dating is hard, but sometimes..." Flare said cutting Twilight off, but then Twilight cut him off.

"Hey I was going to tell Celestia about our friendship lesson." said Twilight.

"I know. And I'm telling Luna our friendship lesson." said Flare.

"I write to letters to Princess Celestia every week about friendship." said Twilight.

"And I write letters to Princess Luna every week about friendship, and other random stuff." said Flare.

"Alright, you can go first if you want." said Twilight.

"No, after you please?" asked Flare.

"Okay. Princess Celestia, what we learned is..." Twilight said, but Flare cut her off.

"NO! I wanna go first!" said Flare.

"Fine, go first." said Twilight.

"Nah, I changed my mind, you go." said Flare.

"Make your mind!" said Twilight. "As I was saying, what we learned tonight about friendship is, that you can't..."

"WAIT! I just realized I wanted to go first." said Flare.

"FINE! GO!" Twilight yelled.

"Hmm... nah, you go." said Flare.

Twilight groaned. "Princess Celestia..." Twilight quickly turned to Flare, then back to Celestia. "What we learned tonight is..." Twilight quickly turned to Flare again.

"What?" said Flare in concern.

Twilight turned back to Celestia. "We learned that we can't rely on just our own personal feelings..."

"WAIT!" cried Flare. Twilight groaned real loud. "J-K, J-K! I promise I won't interupt again! Capieesh?"

Twilight sighed, and turned back to Celestia. "Princess Celestia, what we learned tonight is that you can't rely on your own personal feelings to make this the best night ever. If you ever bring somepony with you on a date, make sure you keep them just as happy as you, and not to be so selfish and just do the stuff you want."

"Very interesting, Twilight Sparkle!" said Celestia.

"Go ahead, Flare!" said Twilight.

"Oh already? I actually didn't think of what to say. You didn't give me enough time." said Flare.

"Sorry." said Twilight.

"No problemo, I got something else! Less funny though. I was actually gonna make a joke in it, but whatever." said Flare. "Princess Luna, what we learned tonight is that if stuff doesn't go your way, you shouldn't just abandon your dates. Dating isn't easy. But if they push you too far, try to tell them."

"I tried telling Pinkie all night!" cried Psyche.

"Psyche, I can't help it! I'm a party animal, remember?" said Pinkie.

"A wonderful lesson, Flare Gun!" said Luna. "And thanks for thinking of me tonight. It means alot!"

"You know Crystal, the contest is still going on. Ready to win? But this time, I won't force you." said Thunder.

"All I needed was a break. LET'S DO THIS!" cried Crystal.

"Alright Rarity, let's stroll around the palace. Your prince charming awaits!" said Spike.

"Oh. Prince Blueblood was ill tonight, so he didn't even show up. We already did what I want. Now let's do what you want, dear!" said Rarity.

"Alright! I say we should stroll around the palace!" said Spike.

"Sounds like a plan!" said Rarity.

"I'll do my best tonight, honey." said Blaze. "I'll be sure to get it perfect!"

"Alright, awesome!" said Rainbow Dash. "Oh, and Blaze?" She places a water glass on his head. "Don't forget this." She winks at him. Blaze smiles at her.

"Well, it's almost time for my speech, Pinkie! Then we can party hard again all you want!" said Psyche.

"Nah, I'm pretty partied out, Psyche." said Pinkie. "But thanks for the offer though! Time to dump my face in the big chocolate fountain!"

"Alright, cool!" said Psyche.

"Hey Sugarcube, the Science fair is almost on! Ah actually got yer stuff rebuild for ya!" said AppleJack.

"Really?" asked Engineer. "How?" 

"Ah saw you build 'em." said AppleJack. "All ya do is whack them with yer wrench. It ain't hard. Oh, and ah also taught that pony over there a lesson for messin with ya stuff." AppleJack points to a pony with a blue Spy outfit, laying on the ground, beat up, with stars on his head.

"So that was him destroyin mah stuff this whole time!" said Engineer. "And ah yelled at ya for what reason?" Engineer smiled at her.

"Sorry about that joke Twilight, and those spells." said Aqua.

"To be honest, I was just jealous. I never learned to do spells like that! You should teach me!" said Twilight.

"Sounds good!" said Aqua. "Sorry about that joke, Princess."

"What joke?" asked Celestia.

"The chicken joke." said Aqua.

"Oh." Celestia said with a laugh. "It was funny! I liked it!"

"Then why did you walk away awkwardly?" asked Aqua.

"You didn't smell anything bad, did you Aquatic Armor?" asked Celestia.

"Now that you mention it, I did." said Aqua. "Oh... I get it."

Celestia blushed. "Pardon me." she said.

"Fluttershy, I apologize deeply for leaving you." said Flare. "I never get to see Luna at all! She hasn't been around lately, so I really wanted to talk to her. I talk to you everyday! I mean..." Before Flare can finish, Fluttershy gives Flare a smooch in the lips.

"It's okay, Flare." said Fluttershy. "I realized how... jealous I was, and how angry. I never had that feeling before. Sorry Flare. I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you." said Flare. "Happy face."

Fluttershy blushed. "To be honest. I'm not ready for a relationship yet." she said. "Maybe it's best we stay as best friends! And you should go date whoever you want to date! I mean... if that's okay with you."

"Not a problem, Flutters!" said Flare. "I wasn't ready for a relationship either. How you reacted was just what I was afraid of. That's why I never asked any of you out."

"Oh." said Fluttershy. "Okay. Well, we can still dance... one more time... if that's alright."

"Not a problem!" said Flare.

A couple of hours went by, and the Gala was reaching it's conclusion. The Mane Six, Noble Six, Spike, Thunder, and the Princesses all went down to Donut Joe's shop. They all ordered something, and sat down at some tables.

"And so, here we are again." said Spike. "Except this time, with the Noble Six, Luna, and Thunder."

"So did you all enjoy the Gala?" asked Luna.

"I didn't get to win the championship, but I did win third place!" said Crystal.

"That's my girl!" said Thunder.

"Good news is that mah teleporter won for first prize!" said Engineer. "Bad news, the Sentry injured the judges, and ah was disqualified."

"Ya did good, sugarcube!" said AppleJack.

"Couldn't do it without ya, Jackie!" said Engineer.

"That Wonderbolts show was the best show I've ever seen!" cried Rainbow Dash. "You guys should've seen Blaze in action! I am so proud of you, Blaze!"

Blaze blushed. "Hey, easy girl. You still owe me one favor when we get to the hotel." he said with a wink.

"We did amazing at the talent show, didn't we Aqua?" asked Twilight.

"We sure did! Second place isn't bad at all!" said Aqua.

"My speech was a success!" said Psyche. "I'm going to be reaching new heights! Seriously!"

Pinkie giggled. "Psyche you're so silly!"

"And I had the best dance ever, with my best friend!" said Fluttershy.

"I know! And I spreaded the word of the Noble Six! Not enough ponies know us yet, but they will." said Flare. "I also found a location to expand my Pizza Parlor here! It'll be ready very soon!"

"But there's one thing I still don't understand, Flare." said Fluttershy. "I saw Bon Bon and Lyra at the Gala. They said you and Luna would make an execellent couple. They heard you and Luna talking, and thought that. I mean, you keep talking about her at your shop."

"I talk about her, yeah." said Flare. "But I talk about you more." Bon Bon and Lyra walked over to them.

"We were actually talking about you and Flare, Fluttershy." said Lyra.

"But you said Luna was lucky to have somepony like Flare around." said Fluttershy.

"Flare was one of the few ponies that supported her when she returned from her banishment." said Bon Bon.

"It's true." said Luna.

"Aw that's so sweet!" said Fluttershy. Psyche cries in the background.

"Oh Aqua, you're phone is ringing." said Flare.

Aqua takes out his phone. "It's not ringing." he said. Psyche was right next to him, really crying.

"Aw what's wrong dude?" asked Flare.

"Nothing!" said Psyche, calming down. "Just... you're making this an emotional moment is all." 

"Oh really? In that case..." Flare gives Psyche an evil look. "DOGPILE ON PSYCHE! FOR GREAT JUSTICE!" Flare jumps on Psyche, followed by the rest of the Noble Six, the Mane Six, the princesses, and Spike on top. They all laughed.


	29. Chapter 29: Sweet & Sour Flare Part 1

The skies were gray over Ponyville. Smoke came out from a couple of houses, and all the ponies in town were going mad. Screaming, throwing objects around, breaking windows. Sugarcube Corner was all boarded up, and the ponies outside were trying to get inside. The Cakes were inside with their babies. Mrs. Cakes was holding the Cake babies while they cried on her.

"Why won't they go away?" asked Mrs. Cakes.

"The whole towns gone mad! There is no more food!" cried Mr. Cakes.

"Why couldn't we just leave while we had the chance?" Mrs. Cakes asked with tears on her eyes.

Mr. Cakes gave her a hug. "Honey, if this is it, I wanted to let you know that I always... thought having babies was terrible. Why did we have to have kids?" The Cake babies stopped crying, looked at him angerly, and threw their diapers on his face. Some of the ponies were rioting at town hall. Mayor Mare was in front of city hall, all messed up. She started to speak.

"Please, Ponyville! We must not panic!" she cried. "The shortage of food is nothing to riot about. Let's just make do for what we have!"

"The Cakes at Sugarcube Corner won't let us in!" cried Cloud Chaser.

"Taco Shack has been burned to the ground!" cried Flitter.

"All the trees in Sweet Apple Acres have died!" cried Shy Blaze.

"There are no more muffins!" cried Derpy.

"We're all gonna starve at this rate!" cried another pony.

The Mayor was getting really nervous. "Everypony, please calm down!" she cried. "We must rely on hope. It's not gonna help us if we go mad!"

"Wait!" cried Sea Whirl. "I think the Mayor is hogging all the food in city hall!" All of Ponyville gasped, and ranted at the Mayor.

"I am not hogging anything in city hall!" cried the Mayor.

"GET THE MAYOR!" cried Berry Punch.

The Mayor was very scared, as everypony was starting to angerly attack her. But then the Mayor spotted something in the distance. "WAIT, everypony! Look!" The Mayor pointed to a limo carriage drive towards city hall. Red Engineer, and Aquatic Armor were pulling the carriage. Crystal Iceblast was driving it. She hopped off the carriage limo and opened the door. Blaze Goldheart and Psyche both walked out of the limo. They were wearing black suits and sunglasses, like they were secret agents.

"Step aside everypony. We know of somepony who can help." said Blaze.

"Please put your hooves together for the leetest, most awesome possum pony in town. Flare Gun!" said Psyche. Him and Blaze moved out of the way. Flare stepped out of the limo, wearing sunglasses on him. Everypony looked at him. Flare started walking slowly towards the crowd. The crowd all moved out of Flare's way as he walked towards the Mayor. The Mayor looked at him nervously. Flare stared at her, then took off his sunglasses. He turned towards the crowd and smiled.

"L-O-L!" said Flare. "Sup brahs? This is certainly an emergancy situation here. Ex dee! But I have to ask you all a question. Are you all ready for my question? Because I'm only gonna say this once." Flare stomped his hoof, then Crystal gave Flare a bottle of water, and he drank it. The crowd just stared at Flare in concern. Flare opened his mouth, was about to say something, and the crowd paid attention, but Flare just put a piece of gum in his mouth, started chewing, and blew a bubble. Somepony threw a crumbled piece of paper at him.

"GET ON WITH IT!" the pony cried.

"DON'T RUSH ME!" Flare yelled. "Kay kay. You all ready for my question? Because I'm only gonna say this..."

"I BELIEVE WE WENT THROUGH THIS! JUST SAY WHAT YOU NEED TO SAY!" the pony yelled.

"My question is..." Flare was silent for a second, then he smiled. "Smiley face. WHHHHOOOOOO'S HUNGRY?!" he yelled. The pony folk all cheered for Flare. Cherry Berry was about to grab Flare, but Psyche came in action, and tazed her.

"Don't worry, sir. Nopony will touch you while we're around." said Psyche.

"Execellent work, brah!" said Flare. "You deserve a cookie!" Flare gives Psyche a cookie.

"Thank you, sir." said Psyche. "I'm also as boring as usual.

"I know." said Flare. "EVERYPONY FOLLOW ME! TO FLARE'S PIZZA PARLOR!" The ponies all cheered. Flare walked towards the Pizza Parlor with his bodyguards, and everypony followed. They all arrived just outside his shop. "Brahs and sistas, you're about to witness what makes my pizza, the best in Equestria!" he cried. He opened the door, and went inside. Everypony tried to follow, but Blaze and Psyche blocked the door.

"Nopony is allowed to see Flare cook." said Blaze.

"Awww." the pony crowd said.

"But who wants to see how to build a sentry?" Engineer asked, as he bursted in front of the crowd with his wrench, and toolbox.

Flare walked in front of his employees Bon Bon, Lyra, and Derpy. "TEN HUT!" Flare cried. The three employees went into position and saluted.

"SIR! BIG BOSS, SIR!" cried Lyra.

"Soldiers, Ponyville has gone hungry." Flare said, while pasting back and fourth. "And it's our duty to give them what they want. With a small price of course, but anyways. It's time to fill in the biggest orders our Pizza Shop has ever made! As long as the ponies have money in their pockets, I will not stop, I will not rest, I will not play a single second on Skyrim until all those ponies are 100% satisfied! Bon Bon, register!" 

"YES, SIR!" Bon Bon cried. She does a backflip over the counter, and salutes to Flare in front of the register.

"LYRA, COOKING!" cried Flare.

"YES, SIR!" Lyra cried. She rolls into the kitchen, and gets the ingrediants ready.

"DERPY, ENTERTAINMENT!" cried Flare.

"YES, SIR!" Derpy cried. She flies over to the stage and starts juggling muffins on a unicycle.

"Execellent work!" said Flare. Flare goes into his cabinet in his office, and finds his apron and chef hat. He puts them on, grabs his pizza spatchula, and does a heroic pose. "LET'S DO THIS THANG!" he cried. He takes out his walkie talkie. "Psyche? Blaze? Let them in! It's time to make pizzas, and chew bubblegum! And I'm full of pizzas, but all out of gum, so I'll have to use jawbreakers instead."

"Roger that." said Blaze. The pony crowd tramples on Blaze and Psyche as they run inside, and form a line in front of the register. Bon Bon wipes her sweat, and takes out her notepoad.

"May I take your order?" she asked. Lyra peeks outside.

"Flare, it's a full house out there!" she cried.

"No, it's a full resturant, herp-derp!" said Flare. "Now get into position, ON THE DOUBLE!"

"YES, SIR!" Lyra cried. Flare and Lyra were cooking in the kitchen, making sure everything's perfect. They made pizzas, spaghettis, eggplants, salads, soups, and even desserts. Flare sniffs one of the pizzas he made.

"Now for the finishing touches." he said. He takes out a mushroom with a pair of tweezers. "Shrooms! Now, we must carefully..." Flare slowly puts the mushroom on the pizza, with a consintrated look. A drop of sweat falls from his face, and as the mushroom goes on the pizza, Flare kicks the kitchen door opened. Everypony gasped. Flare uses his unicorn magic to take all the dishes from out of the kitchen. "Order up! Mischievious face!" he said. All the dishes he made went to all the tables. Everypony cheered, and started gobbling up their food. Derpy continued her entertainment on stage, and Flare just watched everypony eat. Everypony burped all at once as they were done with their dishes.. Everything went silent. "So what did you all think?" he asked. Nopony said anything, but then a few seconds later, everypony cheered. They all went up to Flare and picked him up.

"THREE CHEERS FOR THE BEST PIZZA CHEF EVER!" everypony cried. "HIP-HIP! HORRAY! HIP-HIP, HORRAY! HIP-HIP, GOOD MORNING PONYVILLE!"

Flare had a confused look on his face. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked.

"GOOD MORNING, PONYVILLE! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" Vinyl Scratch cried out, while standing near the front door.

"Vinyl? What are you talking about?" asked Flare.

"It's time to get outta bed, everypony! Because the sun shining, and we're ready to start a new day!" cried Vinyl. Flare was asleep on his bed this whole time, it was all a dream. Vinyl was talking on Flare's clock radio. "Time to grab those bits, and I hope you're hungry! Because my good friend Flare Gun is having a big pizza sale at his Pizza Parlor in Ponyville. So get on up, and witness the best pizza in Equestria!"

"Smiley face!" said Flare. He turned off his radio and jumped out of bed. "Thank you Vinyl Scratch! It is such a beautiful day outside! Time to make pizzas, and spread the lulz! Because today isn't gonna be any ordinary day, I'll tell ya that much, brah!" Flare jumped in front of his fish tank. "HI FISHIES!"

"WHOA!" cried Rainbow. He bumped his head on the tank flitter. "OW! Does he have to do that?" 

"I like it when he does that!" said Darrel.

"Morning, Darrel, Pearl, Rainbow, Dorthey, Yoyo, and Piddles! Guess what? I had that dream again! But it is no dream that I have the best pizza shop in Equestria!" said Flare.

"I've always wanted to try his pizza! But I can't leave the tank. It's too bad." said Yoyo.

"There there, Yoyo." said Pearl.

"RAINBOW! RAINBOW!" cried Darrel.

"What?" said Rainbow in an annoyed tone, and a sigh.

"GET UP, GET UP! He's about to feed us!" cried Darrel as he was pushing him up.

"I know, Darrel. I know. I'm already up, so stop-STOP PUSHING ME!" cried Rainbow. "Dorthey? Help!" Dorthey chases Darrel.

"Whoa, Dorthey!" said Darrel, as he was swimming away. "Jeez, if you wanted me to move, you could've just asked."

"The great Rainbow needs his space." said Dorthey.

"The 'great' Rainbow? HA! Now that's a laugh." said Piddles.

"Well he is the leader of the tank, Piddles." said Dorthey. "So how about you go chase your reflection again?"

"It's not a reflection for the last time! It's another fish, that's mimicing my every move!" said Piddles. Piddles looks at the glass, and sees his reflection. "HEY! This is my tank! This tank ain't big enough for the two of us!"

"Alright fishies, time for breakfast!" said Flare. He puts the fish food inside the tank.

"FOOD!" cried Dorthey and Yoyo. Dorthey swims up to the top and catches the food, but splashes Flare while he's at it.

"LOL! You like doing that, huh Dorthey?" said Flare. "You know something guys? My life here compared to my life in Mareami has been very interesting!" Flare turns on the shower and steps inside, but still talks to his fish. "I mean, back when I was living in Mareami, I had no friends, except for you guys and the Mare in the Moon. I've gone to the beach all the time at night to talk to the Mare. Tell her my secrets, some video game walkthroughts, or just to chat. But other than that, my life was terrible!" Flare turned off the shower and dried off. He turned on the blow dryer to dry his mane, and he also had a towel around his waist. "But after I moved to Ponyville, my life was fine and dandy! I met Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, AppleJack, Blaze Goldheart, Psyche, Engineer, Crystal Iceblast, Aquatic Armor..." Flare continued saying the names of all his friends as he was putting on his blue vest, and black sneakers, while brushing his teeth, and even when he ate his breakfast.

"How much longer is he gonna say the names of his friends for the 19th time?" asked Pearl.

"Until the last breath escapes from his happy, jibberish mouth." said Dorthey.

"And the best part is, I have a great job, a great home, a great life, nothing can ruin my time here! Nothing!" said Flare. "I even got the Noble Six to keep my company! And let's not forget about how friendly all the pony folk are here, compared to the ones in Mareami. And let's not forget all the singing. I got pretty used to the life around here. I mean, at first I used to wonder what friendship could be... but then I took an arrow in the knee! Lion face." 

"OLD JOKE!" cried Yoyo. "BOOOOOOOOO!"

Flare looked at the time on his cell phone. "Oh would you look at the time!" he said. The starting insturmental from the song 'Peace of Mind' by the group Boston started playing in the background. "Well fishies, I wish I could stay and hang out with those little things that mean everything to me, but I have to get to work!" Flare put on his satchel, then ran to the door and opened it. "And guys, anything possible, as long as you have a Peace of Mind!" He walked outside, and closed the door.

"Peace of mind? What did he mean about that?" asked Pearl.

"He's about to sing a song on the way to work, duh!" said Rainbow.

"I like to sing!" said Darrel.

"Don't you start with it." said Dorthey.

"Well I hope he doesn't come home too late to feed us." said Yoyo.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!" Piddles yelled at his reflection while chasing it.

Flare started started skipping across town, and started singing. "Now if you're feelin kinda low 'bout the dues you've been paying. Future's coming much too slow." he sang. Then he jumped in front of a few ponies in front of a market stall. "And if you wanna run but somehow you just keep on stayin'. Can't decide on which way to goooo-whoa! YEAH YEAH YEAH!" he sang. "I understand about indecision." While he said 'indecision' the ponies from the market stall sang with him, then started singing 'Ooooooo' while Flare sang. "But I don't care if I get behind. Ponies livin in competition. All I want is to have my peace of mind." Flare taps his forehead with his shoes when he said 'mind', then he said, "Ow! YEEEAAAH!" Flare grabbed an apple from a stall with his tail, and ate it. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he sang. Flare continued to trot across town with some ponies following him. Flare spotted a ladder and started climbing it to the roof. "Now you're climbin to the top of the company ladder, hope it doesn't take too long." he sang. The ponies following him started climbing the ladder behind him. Flare gave them an evil look, and kicked the ladder down, and it started falling. "Can'tcha you see there'll come a day when it won't matter." he sang. Then he jumped down, and saw them hurt on the ground, then he gave them garlic rolls. "Come a day when you'll be goooone, oooooon." he sang. He trotted away, and appeared in the middle of town square with a spotlight over him, along with the pony choras behind him. "I understand about indecision. But I don't care if I get behind. Ponies livin in competition." he sang. Meanwhile in the sky, Derpy was pushing dark clouds over the sky, leaving the sunlight as a spotlight on Flare. Cloud Kicker gives Derpy a glare, while Derpy gives her an embarrassing smile. Cloud Kicker throws a rock at her head, and Derpy falls. "All I want is to have my peace of mind." Flare sang, while he put his hoof over Big Macintosh who was next to him.

"Eeeyup." said Big Mac.

Flare running, dancing, and jumping on objects and stalls across towns. "Take a look ahead!" he sang while he was on top of a stall. "Take a look ahead! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" he sang on a light post. "Ooo!" he cried. While the insturmental part of the music came on, he saw Cheerliee trying to fill a water can with water using her hose, but the hose didn't work. Cheerlie was sad. Flare went over to her water can and used the water from his horn to fill the water can up. Cheerilee smiled at Flare. Flare saluted at Cheerliee, and trotted off while she waved good-bye at Flare. Then he heard a 'meow' on the tree, it was Opal, Rarity's cat stuck on the tree. Flare thought, then he shot a blast from his horn, and Opal started falling. Then Flare caught Opal, and he set her down. As Flare trotted away, Opal's fur got all spiked up from Flare's blast. As Flare continued trotting to work, he saw Snips and Snails smiling at him, carrying a target. Flare gave them a smirk.

"IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!" he cried. His horn started to glow, but his hornsaber activated. Flare was concerned. He shook his head, then deactivated his hornsaber. His horn glowed again, but he shot a flare at the target. Snips and Snails just looked at eachother, then back at Flare. Then Flare gave himself a facehoof. His horn faced the target, his horn started glowing again, and he was grunting and sweating while trying to get his SHOOP DA WHOOP spell working. Then eventually he fired his laser on the target, and the target got completely destroyed, and Snips and Snails had black ash on them from the blast. Then they cheered. "Happy face! LOLOLOLOLOLOL!" Flare said, while holding his arms out like a helicopter, and spun towards his Pizza Shop. Lyra was holding the door opened for him. Flare ran inside faster than wind. He ran passed Spike who was carrying his apron and hat. And as he ran by Bon Bon who was carrying a tray of dishes, she spun and fell over. Flare ran into the kitchen, and started cooking. He continued singing as he was putting a pizza in the oven. "Now everypony's got advise they just keep on givin." he sang, then he spun his pizza spatchula, then put it close to his face, and sang close to it like a microphone. "Doesn't mean too much to me." he sang. Then Bon Bon, Lyra, Spike, and Derpy (with a bump on her head) came up and sang the next part with him. "Lots of ponies out to make-believe they're livin'. Can't decide who they should be. WHOA-OH-OH-OOOOH!" Flare then walked out of the kitchen carrying dishes of food for everypony with his unicorn magic, and placed them on the tables. While he was doing so, Flare continued singing, and the customers were the choras. "I understand about indecision. But I don't care if I get behind. Ponies livin' in competition. All I want is to have my peace of mind." While he said 'peace of mind', he was holding a pizza shaped like a brain with a sign that said 'Pizza mind'. The customers were eating their food, and Flare was dancing, spinning, and jumping around. "Take a look ahead!" Flare sang while pointing to Rose Luck's head. "Take a look ahead!" Flare sang, while pointing a picture of Princess Luna's head. "Look a-heeeeaaaaaaaaaad!" Flare sang while holding a plastic pony head. Crystal Iceblast on was on stage tapping on the dums, and Red Engineer was playing the electric guitar, and Flare was dancing (in a silly way) on stage. While the ending insturmental of the song was playing, a dark flashy shadow swoops by the shop. At Rarity's shop, Rarity was making a dress. While she was getting more of her thread, her dress disappeared. Rarity was surprised, but then she saw a dark shadow and Rarity herself disappeared. At Sweet Apple Arces, AppleJack just kicked some apples down from a tree and they fell on buckets, then she kicked another tree, but the apples from the first tree disappeared. AppleJack was confused, but then the shadow ran by her and she disappeared. Pinkie Pie was putting frosting on a cake, but it disappeared while she was getting the cherry to put on top. Pinkie gasped, and then the shadow flash swooped by and Pinkie disappeared. Fluttershy was brushing Angel's hair, but then her curtons closed. Fluttershy turned around quickly, very scared. Then her candle lighting the house went out. Fluttershy shook in fear, and then the shadow flash swooped by and she herself disappeared. Angel's eye twitched, and he fainted. Rainbow Dash and her husband Blaze were flying in the sky really fast, but while Blaze had his eyes closed, Rainbow disappeared. Blaze's eyes opened, and he didn't see her there. He was confused. At Twilight Sparkle's house, she was writing a note, and reading a book. As she was doing that, Spike came in to check on her, and she disappeared right in front of him. Spike gasped, and started running towards Flare's shop while the insturmental of the song was just fading.

Over at Flare's shop, Flare was cleaning a table. Big Macintosh and Cheerilee went up to him. "Hi, Flare!" said Cheerile.

"Hey Cheery! Hey Big M!" said Flare.

"Howdy!" said Big Mac.

"Flare we just wanted thank you for the pizza. It was so good!" said Cheerilee.

"Eeeyup!" said Big Mac.

Flare was shocked. "Surprise face!" he cried. "You thought it was 'good'? I am disappointed."

Cheerilee giggled. "I meant it was great!" she said.

"C'mon you can do better than that!" said Flare.

"Go on." Big Mac said with a smile, elbowing her.

"Alright, it was the best pizza I ever had!" she cried.

"PRAISE THE WIZARDS!" cried Flare. "Now you're talking, Miss Teacher lady!"

"FLARE!" Spike cried, as he bursted through the door, and jumped on Flare's face.

"Sup brah?" Flare asked while Spike was still hanging on his face.

"Twi-Twi-Twi-Twi-Twi-Twi..." Spike went on.

"Alright Spike calm down." said Flare. He gave Spike a gem. "EEEEEEE!" Spike cried in glee. He took the gem and sucked on it.

"A happy dragon, is a stubborn dragon. L-O-L!" teased Flare. Spike ate the gem.

"Ah, now where was I?" Spike asked calmly. "Oh yeah, that's right!" Then Spike started freaking out again. "I was going home for my break, then when I got inside, Twilight just disappeared right in front of me!" 

"LOLOLOLOLOL!" Flare laughed. "That's nothing to be afraid of, good buddy! She must be just trying out a new spell. Twilight loves spells! Even though she could work on her spell-ING. ROFLMAO!"

"No, you don't understand! I saw a big black shadow, and then Twilight just disappeared!" said Spike.

"That's nice, brah. Oh, and break time's over. The bathroom needs to be cleaned." Flare said, handing him a mop.

"The bathrooms are dirty again?" Spike complained.

"Yeah, weird huh? They always seem to get dirty everytime Snips and Snails come in." said Flare.

"FLARE!" Blaze cried, bursting into the shop, and jumping on Flare's face.

"You guys really like my face, don't you?" asked Flare. Blaze got off his face.

"Sorry 'bout that, dude." he said. "I was just flying with Rainbow Dash, and then she just disappeared."

"You too?" asked Spike.

"What do you mean 'you too'?" asked Blaze.

"After I went home to see Twilight, she disappeared!" said Spike.

"No way!" said Blaze in shock.

"Yes way!" said Spike.

Fluttershy's bunny Angel screeched as he bursted inside and jumped on Flare's face. "Why is everypony jumping on my face?" he asked.

"Every-'bunny'." said Spike.

"Shut up!" said Flare. "I'm assuming Fluttershy disappeared, right?" Angel notted. "Of course. How come I'm not surprised?" Flare uses his magic to take Angel off his face. "Guys, I don't know what's your problem, but I don't think they'd just disappear for no reason. Your eyes must be playing tricks on you."

"But I saw a dark flash just take Twilight!" said Spike.

Flare started walking outside his shop. "Yeah, a dark flash, right." Flare said sarcasticly. "I'll believe it when I see it."

A dark shadow flies by the sky. "HEEEEEEELLLLLP!" the Mane Six all cried at once. Flare saw the shadow, and heard the cry for help. Flare's eye pupils shrunk. "SURPRISE FACE!" he cried.

"Told ya." said Spike.

"I'm gonna spaz out now." Flare said calmly. Then Flare started screamming, and making weird noises. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! OOOOOOOO! EEEEEEEEEE! OOOOO AAAAH AAAAH! DIIIIIIIIING DAAAAAAAANG! WALA BEAN BANG! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI! FRIEND FRIEND FRIEND! SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI!" Flare ran across atown, all freaked out. Ponies just watched him, looking either nervous or confused. Blaze charged at Flare, and tackled him.

"DUDE! CALM DOWN!" he cried.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! The Mane Six has been ponynapped!" Flare cried.

"I know, but it's no reason to spaz out about it!" said Blaze.

"Bro! A plot has been made! A plot!" Flare cried.

"Well, I never!" a pony with a big plot said, feeling insulted.

"What are you talking about?" asked Blaze.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Flare yelled in his face.

"Ew! Say it, don't spray it." Blaze said, wipping his face.

"This will help." Spike said, while carrying a pizza. He put the pizza inside Flare's opened screaming mouth. Flare ate the pizza, and started to calm down. "That's it, chew, chew, and swallow." he said.

"Thanks, brah!" Flare said with a smile.

"No problemo, dude!" said Spike.

"Sorry about that." said Flare.

Psyche, Engineer, Crystal, and Aqua came to the scene. "Dear Celestia, Flare! We can hear you across town!" said Psyche.

"What happened?" asked Crystal.

"The Mane Six has been ponynapped." said Blaze.

"WHAT?!" Aqua cried. "Oh that's not good."

"Why?" asked Blaze.

"The Mane Six are the ones who hold the Elements of Harmony." said Crystal.

"Yeah, so? What's your point?" Blaze asked in confusion.

"So that means if Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, and AppleJack are all missing. That means a threat has been made towards Ponyville, or somewhere." said Crystal.

"Which means we might expect somepony to attack. And nothin can stop it." said Engineer.

"This isn't good." said Psyche. "We should report to the Princesses as soon as possible!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders all ran to the Noble Six. "Flare! Flare! Mah sister has gone missin!" cried Apple Bloom.

"And my sister too!" cried Sweetie Belle.

"And my sister!" cried Scootaloo.

"Who's your sister?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Rainbow Dash." said Scootaloo.

"She's not yer sister." said Apple Bloom.

"Well she said I was a sister to her." said Scootaloo.

"I know girls. I know. So we're gonna see the princesses." said Flare.

The three of them smiled. "Can we come?" they all asked. "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?"

"Kay kay." said Flare. They cheered. "TO THE FLAREMOBILE!" he cried, Flare jumped on a taxi. "TO CANTERLOT!" The Taxi pony started pulling the carriage really fast with Flare to Canterlot.

"HELLO?! YOU FORGOT US!" cried Psyche.

"We'll just take the train." said Aqua.

"Ew! I hate trains!" said Sweetie Belle.

Meanwhile, at Canterlot castle. Princess Celestia was looking at a crystal ball with a black shadow carrying a brown bag, where the Mane Six was struggling to get out. "Oh dear, this is terrible!" she said. The Noble Six, Spike, and the Crusaders all ran into Celestia's throne room.

"Princess Celestia!" Crystal cried.

"Noble Six! Thank goodness you're here!" said Celestia.

"Wait! Hold on!" said Flare. He stopped breaking, and the his shoes screeched like a car break. Crystal knocked into him, followed by Blaze, Psyche, Aqua, and finally Engineer which knocked them over.

"What's wrong?" asked Aqua.

"Is something wrong, Flare Gun?" asked Celestia. Flare stood on his hind hooves, crossing his front hooves, tapping one of his hind hooves, glaring at Celestia. "Oh..." she said. "LUNA?! We have visitors!" she shouted.

"Thank you, your highness." said Flare.

"Yes, sister?" Luna asked as she walked into the room. She saw the others. "Oh Greetings, Flare Gun, Noble Six! It's a good thing you're here!" she said.

"Hi Luna!" Flare said, waving at her.

"Your majesties. It was an average day in Ponyville. I was cleaning up the Ponyville lake, when suddenly, I heard a scream, and saw a dark shadow flying in the sky." said Aqua. "Coming from the others, it seems to be the Mane Six."

"I figured." said Celestia. "I was afraid of this day. My humble student, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends got ponynapped from an unknown source. It scares me very."

"Sure scared the life outta Flare here." said Crystal.

"I saw Twilight disappear, right in front of me!" said Spike.

"Yeah, same with Rainbow Dash." said Blaze.

Celestia sighed. "It's troubling to see those who hold the Elements of Harmony get ponynapped." she said. "I don't know where else to turn, but I don't seem to have much of a choice. Noble Six, we need you."

"AWWWW YEAH!" Flare yelled, and jumped. He just hung frozen in that pose he did in the air. The other's just looked at him.

"Are you quite finished?" asked Psyche.

"Just 5 more seconds." said Flare. After 5 seconds, he went back down. "There we go! Lion face."

"How did you do that?" asked Crystal.

"Logic don't matter 'round here, Crystal." said Engineer.

"It's great that we finally got our first major quest!" said Aqua. "What do we have to do?" 

"A dark shadow has swooped into Ponyville and ponynapped the Mane Six, so..." Celestia explained.

"Yeah we got that part down." Crystal interupted.

"Right. And the shadow has taken them to Chaos Mountains." Celestia said, while looking in the crystal ball.

"Chaos mountains, huh?" said Blaze.

"Ah've had a match over there one time." said Engineer.

"Chaos mountains is a mysterious mountain, located at the peak of the Everfree Forest." said Celestia. "It used to be a home for our Chaos lord, Discord. Until it was abandoned."

"But it's not abandoned anymore." said Aqua.

"Duh!" said Crystal. "It's so obvious, Aqua!"

"We also have... other news." said Celestia. Cadance ran inside the throne room, crying.

"Princess Cadance! What's wrong?" asked Celestia.

"MY HUSBAND'S GONE!" Cadance cried.

"WHAT?!" Celestia and Luna gasped at the same time.

"You mean Shining Armor?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"No, she means the Ice King. Who do you think?" Scootaloo asked sarcasticly.

"Well excuse me for wondering." said Sweetie Belle.

"My Shining Armor has disappeared!" cried Cadance. She dropped on the floor, sobbing. Aqua walked to her.

"There there, Cadance." said Aqua.

"That's not all. Half of our royal guards have gone missing too." said Luna.

"Yeah, mine too." said Cadance.

"What's with all the missin ponies?" asked Engineer.

"This plot really means business!" said Blaze.

"Don't worry, Celestia and Luna. We shall bring dem back, and save the day!" said Engineer.

"Thank you, Red Engineer." said Celestia.

"Please follow me. I have some supplies, and some other stuff to give you." said Luna. Everypony followed Luna to the Royal Guard barracks. "Many of our guards have also disappeared. Not all of them though. And without our captain, it doesn't seem the guards know exactly what to do."

"What could a dark spirit want with the Mane Six, Shining Armor, and half of the royal guards from Equestria and the Crystal Kingdom?" asked Psyche.

"I too am also missing some guards." said Luna.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem to surprise us." said Engineer.

"Whoa, this is so cool!" Apple Bloom said, while looking around the guard barracks. "Maybe ah should be a royal guard."

"Like you have the guts." teased Scootaloo.

"Yeah good point." said Apple Bloom. "Wait, WHAT?!"

"I wanna try some armor on." said Sweetie Belle. She goes through a trunk, and puts on a guard helmet. "How do I look?"

"Like Sweetie Belle with a guard helmet on." Apple Bloom said and giggled. Scootaloo picks up a mace, and swims it around.

"Wow! This thing's so cool!" said Scootaloo.

"Careful with that thing, Scoots!" said Sweetie Belle.

"What's gonna happen?" Scootaloo asked not caring. She swings the mace on a statue, and falls on another statue, and it falls on another statue, and keeps going on like dominos. "Oops." she said.

"Ya'll are so busted!" said Apple Bloom.

Luna opened the doors to the supply room, and turned on the lights. The supply room was full of food, maps, and books. "Wow! This is so cool!" said Crystal.

"Ah might be able to build a transformer outta all these supplies!" said Engineer.

"Take whatever food you might need for your journey." said Luna. "The map to Chaos Mountains is right here." Luna used her magic to give Psyche the map.

"This doesn't seem to be a dangerous route." said Psyche. "We'll get through this, no problem!"

"Woops, that's the old map. Hang on." said Luna. She used her magic to take back the map Psyche had, and gave him a new map. "This is the present map."

Psyche was in shock. "Yeah... that's a pretty dangerous route." he said.

Engineer and Crystal were gathering lots of boxes of food. "This will be enough to feed us for weeks!" said Engineer.

"But it's only a six hour hike." said Psyche.

"So? The more food we have the better!" said Engineer.

"Just put a couple of cans in your satchels." said Psyche.

Engineer sighed. "Fine." he said.

"Always ruining the fun for us, Psyche." said Crystal.

"Thank you, Princess Luna! We promise we won't fail you!" said Aqua.

"Isn't this great brahs? We're going on our first major adventure! We're gonna be heroes! PRAISE THE WIZARDS!" cried Flare.

"Wait, Flare Gun. I have something that might interest you." said Luna.

"Is it a winning lotto ticket?" asked Flare.

"Uhh... no." said Luna.

"Barnacles!" said Flare.

"I have a couple of new spells for you. Just in case." Luna said, taking out a magic book.

"That works too! Kay, what do you have in stock for me?" asked Flare.

Luna shows Flare the book. "The Rail-spell. You can fire a force-pushing beam." said Luna.

"Similar to my blast spell." said Flare.

"Yeah, except it has more strength, and it burns less." said Luna. "Your blast spell actually can burn a pony."

"Oops. And I just used it on Rarity's cat earilier." said Flare.

"Give it a test!" said Luna.

"Kay." said Flare. "Engine, hold still!"

"No, yer not gonna fire at meh with that spell!" cried Engineer. "DON'T YA'LL DARE DO IT!" Flare blasted the can of beans out of his hoof. "Oh. Whah didn't ya tell meh ya'll were firing the can of beans?"

"You didn't ask. Winkey face." said Flare.

"Good point. Good aim too." said Engineer.

"Yeah, that was a great spell, Flare! Pretty effective." said Aqua.

"Thanks, Aqua!" said Flare. "And thank you Luna! I less then three the Rail-blast Spell!"

"If you love that spell, you'll fall for this next spell!" said Luna. Luna turns the pages of the spell book with her magic. Flare touches the book while the pages were turning, then quickly pulls his hoof away.

"OW! Paper cut!" he cried. He started sucking his hoof. Then the book stopped turning the pages. He looked at the book. Flare's eye pupils crew, and he smiled. "SUPER HAPPY FACE!" he cried. "NO WAY!"

"That's right, Flare Gun!" said Luna. "The Armor Lock spell!"

"NO WAY! I've always wanted to know that spell!" he cried.

"Armor lock, huh? Like from Halo." said Blaze.

"Go on, Flare! Give that spell a try!" said Aqua.

"You have to duck down though, and you won't be able to move. But you'll be completely invulnerable." said Luna.

"Kay... I'll try." said Flare. He ducks down, with his horn glowing. Flare grunts, and sweats, while his friends just watch. Then a plasma beam covers his entire body. "YES! I DID IT! Aqua, fire one of your spells at me!"

"Okay." said Aqua. He squirts a ton of water out of his horn on Flare, and the water just vapiorized as it hit the beam on Flare. "Wow! That thing really works!"

"No way. Let me try!" said Blaze. He breathes fire on Flare, and it didn't even harm him.

"Didn't even feel the heat!" said Flare.

"Wait... how did you breathe fire?" asked Crystal.

"I told you guys, I'm half-dragon!" said Blaze.

"NO WAY!" cried Crystal.

"Yes way!" said Blaze.

"That is so cool!" said Spike.

Flare turned off his spell and walked towards Blaze. "Well, well! My buddy, Blaze Goldheart, is half-pony, half-dragon! Which of your parents is the dragon?" he asked.

"My mom," said Blaze.

"Then I'll take back all those 'your mom' jokes I said to you." said Flare.

"Oh... thanks." said Blaze.

"Who knew that Blaze was actually part dragon!" said Engineer.

"We thought you were joking around when you said you were part-dragon!" said Crystal.

"Alright guys, alright." Blaze said and chuckled. "We'll admire my other half later. First, we have a job to do."

"Hey guys! Guess what?" said Flare. He activated his armor lock spell. "I HAVE ARMOR LOCK NOW!"

"Okay, we've been through that, Flare." said Psyche.

"But this is so cool, Psyche!" said Flare. "I've always wanted this spell!" He deactiavted the spell. "Try to touch me? Oh, nope!" He activated the spell again. "Because I have armor lock!" He deactivated the spell again. "You gonna fire that rocket at me? It ain't gonna harm me!" He activated his spell again. "'Cause I have armor lock, baby!" He deactivated his spell again. His friends shook their heads, and some were facehoofing, and some were giggling. "You gonna try to punch me in the face, or kick me in the plot? Nope! Can't has. Know why?" He activated his spell again. "Because I have learned armor lock!"

"Okay, Flare. We get it!" said Psyche.

"Wait, I got one more!" said Flare. "Hey why you trying to push me? I dare you to push me again, brah!" He actiavtes his spell again. "Because you'll feel the wrath of Flare Gun's armor lock!" He deactivated his spell. "This is possum grade awesome!"

"Why can't I be a unicorn? That spell is so cool!" said Crystal.

"I don't think we're gonna be hearing the end of it, Crystal." said Blaze.

"Red Engineer, Crystal Iceblast, Blaze Goldheart, Psyche, Aquatic Armor, and Flare Gun..." Luna started.

"Why am I always last?" Flare complained.

"The fate of Equestria rests on your hooves!" said Luna.

"The fate of Equestria? I didn't know losing the Mane Six was this much of a big deal!" said Aqua.

"If those who hold the Elements of Harmony are captured, then any powerful being can attack Equestria! You must find them, and bring them back. I dub thee good luck to you all!" said Luna.

"This seems trippy." said Spike.

"I'm sure you'll all be fine." said Luna. "Good luck!"

"Alright guys! Let's go!" said Blaze. Blaze holds his hoof out. "With courage..."

"With dignity..." Psyche said, holding his hoof on top of Blaze's.

"With kicking plot..." Crystal said, holding her hoof on top of Psyche's.

"With hope..." Aqua said, holding his hoof on top of Crystal's.

"With our heavy hearts..." Engineer said, holding his hoof on top of Aqua's.

"And spreading the lulz..." Flare said, holding his hoof on top of Engineer's.

"We'll be... UNSTOPPABLE!" cried Blaze.

"UNSTOPPABLE!" they all cried out, and holding their hooves in the air. They ran back to the to the guard barrack about to head out, but they saw the room a mess. Then they looked at the Crusaders who were standing there with guard armor on. The three crusaders let out an embarrassing smile, and a squee.

"If we had the time to deal with this, and if we cared, then the three of you would be in big trouble." said Psyche.

"She did it!" the three cried out, pointing to eachother.

The Noble Six all ran out of the castle, with Spike on Flare's back, Apple Bloom on Psyche's back, Scootaloo on Blaze's back, and Sweetie Belle on Crystal's back. Princess Celestia, and Cadance watched them run off from the castle towers. Luna joined them.

"Good luck, Noble Six." said Celestia.

"Stay safe, and bring my husband back unharmed!" said Cadance.

A couple of hours later, back in Ponyville, Flare was in his trailer, with his fish. "Alright guys. I left the auto feeder for you. You guys should be fine while I'm gone." he said.

"Not unless Yoyo eats all the food." said Piddles.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny, Piddles." said Yoyo.

"I dunno how long I'll be gone for. I wish to stay with you guys. But my friends and I have a job to do." Flare said, looking out the window, and putting on his satchel. "Remember when I said today wasn't gonna be any ordinary day? LOL remember fishies?"

"He's gotta stop doing that." said Rainbow.

"I was correct. This day wasn't gonna be any ordinary day." said Flare. "Because it's time for the Noble Six to offically rise to what they were made for! We're going to Chaos Mountains and rescue the Mane Six, Shining Armor, and... those other guards that aren't worth mentioning. ROFLMAO!" Flare opens his door. "I'll leave the trailer secured. I less then three you guys so much, and don't worry! I'll be back, I promise!" Flare turns on his security on his trailer, closes his door, and locks it.

"Goodbye Flare." all the fish said at the same time.

"Well the coast is clear!" said Dorthey. "For at least two days, we'll have the whole trailer to ourselves!"

"But we can't leave the tank, remember?" asked Pearl.

"LOL remember Dorthey?" teased Darrel.

"Oh no! Don't you start doing it!" Dorthey ordered.

Flare walked towards Bon Bon and Lyra who were waiting for him outside. "Good luck on your quest, Flare!" Lyra said, giving him a hug.

"Be very careful!" Bon Bon said, also giving him a hug.

"I'll be fine. Just take care of the shop while we're gone." said Flare.

"So which one of us is in charge?" asked Bon Bon.

"It's obviously gonna be me!" said Lyra.

"I can't choose between you two, so you're both in charge, kay? Kay." said Flare. "But just do what you always do. Stay on task, and stay away from my safe!"

"Don't worry, Flare! It'll be like you never left!" said Bon Bon.

"Except that you did." said Lyra.

Psyche was putting his satchel on, and Derpy put a couple of muffins in it for him. "A little something for the trip, Psyche." said Derpy.

"Thank you, Derpy. You're a great friend! Watch my house, make sure nopony steals my supplies. And make sure you don't break them." said Psyche.

Derpy gives Psyche a big hug. "Don't worry, Psyche. You can count on me!" said Derpy.

Blaze was talking to Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts. "I don't know how long I'll be gone for. So I don't think I'll make it to this week's Nashorse race." said Blaze.

"Don't sweat it, Blaze." said Spitfire while tapping his shoulder. "I was gonna play a prank on you in that race, but eh... luckily you had this quest to do."

Blaze play punched her shoulder. "Shut up!" he said to her, playfully. Spitfire play punched him back, then Blaze play punched her again, then Spitfire punched him, but hard. "OW!" he cried.

"Oh, woops. Sorry, Blaze." said Spitfire.

"I think you broke my shoulder! OW!" cried Blaze.

"I'm so sorry!" Spitfire cried in worry.

Then Blaze smiled at her. "Just kidding!" he said.

"Oh, Blaze!" she said, punching him in the shoulder again.

"OW! That one actually hurt!" Blaze cried.

The Crusaders were walking towards the Noble Six, carrying satchels. "Apple Bloom!" she said saluting.

"Sweetie Belle." she said, saluting.

"And Scootaloo!" she said, saluting.

"Reporting for duty, Noble Six!" they said at the same time.

"What's going on?" asked Aqua.

"We're coming with you guys, right?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Oh... uhh... sorry girls. This trip is too dangerous for little fillies like you." said Flare.

"WHAT?!" they all said at the same time.

"That's not fair! Spike's going!" Sweetie Belle complained.

"Spike's a dragon, he can take care of himself." said Engineer.

"But we can help kick plot! We've been practicing! You'll see!" said Scootaloo.

"Look, did your parents say you could?" asked Blaze.

"Rarity's captured, and my parents are on vacation. There's nopony around to watch over me." said Sweetie Belle.

"Big Macintosh asked if it was okay with you." said Apple Bloom.

"Look, this job is too dangerous for you. The princesses hired us to do this." said Aqua.

"But... but..." the Crusaders said.

"No buts. Now the three of you, stay here where's it safe." said Blaze.

"We'll give ya'll some souvineers! How 'bout that?" Engineer suggested.

"No, forget it." said Apple Bloom angerly.

"And just as we thought you guys were cool." said Scootaloo angerly. The three of them walked away angerly.

"They don't look too happy." said Crystal.

"Well this job is not a job for three young fillies that are still trying to earn their cutie marks to attend in this mission. They'll just slow us down. And they might whine, or mess up anyway." said Psyche.

"And Spike doesn't?" asked Crystal.

"Hey I don't whine! I'm old enough, and strong enough to take care of myself!" Spike whinned.

"C'mon guys, time's a-wastin!" said Engineer.

"Alright! Let's go Noble Six! To Chaos Mountain!" Flare cried. The Noble Six, and Spike all ran into the Everfree Forest. The Crusaders just watched them leave, with upset looks on their faces.

"C'mon, let's go!" Scootaloo said, while beginning to walk towards the forest.

"Wait, in there?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Where else?" asked Scootaloo. "There's nothing to do in this boring town."

"But Flare said we hafta stay here, where's it safe." said Apple Bloom.

"They all said that. We're old enough to take care of ourselves! Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and AppleJack are up in that mountain, and they need our help!" said Scootaloo.

"But we'll be in trouble, and what if we get hurt?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Look, this is also a chance to get our cutie marks, and prove to the Noble Six that we can take care of ourselves!" said Scootaloo. "Now you girls with me, or not?"

"You got it, Scootaloo!" cried Apple Bloom. "For our cutie marks, and proving that the Cutie Mark Crusaders are the best there is!"

"You guys sure about this?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"If you want, you can stay, all alone... with Twist." Scootaloo said, while her and Apple Bloom start walking into the forest. Sweetie Belle turns around and sees Twist waving at her.

"Girls, wait up!" Sweetie Belle yelled while running into the forest along with them.

The Noble Six are walking through the Everfree Forest while Flare kept using his Armor Lock spell. "Oh yeah, I'm unstoppable. You know why? Because I have armor lock!" he said, while he kept turning on and off his spell. "Go ahead liger, you wanna attack!? I dare you to attack a leet pony that has armor lock! Oh look out, a butterfly! Better not touch me, because I'm activating armor lock! Armor lock! Armor lock! Armor lock! Armor lock! Armor lock! Armor lock! Armor lock!" Crystal looked down on the ground upset, because she doesn't have armor lock. Aqua's eye was twitching, Blaze covered his ears with some tissue, Engineer kept hitting his head on his satchel, Spike was covering his ears, and Psyche was just about to lose it.

"ALRIGHT, WE GET IT! WE KNOW YOU HAVE ARMOR LOCK! JUST SHUT UP!" he yelled.

"You jealous bro?" asked Flare.

"Not really." said Psyche.

"I think Crystal is though." said Aqua.

"AM NOT!" Crystal yelled with tears on her eyes. "I'm not jealous. Not at all. It's just..."

"Yeah she's jealous." Engineer said with a chuckle.

"SHUT IT, ENGIE!" Crystal yelled at him. Engineer just kept laughing.

Spike goes through Blaze's satchel, takes out some of his cans, and throws them aside while saying, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no... Wait, what's this?" Spike finds a sapphire, and takes it out. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about! I should hang with you more often Blaze. It seems you eat gems too!"

"Of course I do, Spike." said Blaze. "I am part dragon after all, so I must..." Blaze had a concern look on his face. "HEY! Quit going through my satchel!"

"But I'm hungry." said Spike.

"Yeah me too." said Aqua. He uses his unicorn magic to take out a bag of chips. Aqua licks his lips, and opens the bag. Just as he was about to eat his chips, his chips started floating out of the bag and into Flare's mouth. Flare used his magic to steal Aqua's chips. Aqua looked in his bag in shock. "Hey, where did my chips go?"

"Yummy! Even though I prefer salt and viniger." said Flare.

"Flare did you steal my chips?" asked Aqua.

"No, I borrowed them. You'll have them back next time I go to the bathroom. ROFLMAO!" teased Flare.

"Eeck! Forget I asked." said Aqua.

"No way! You had chips?" Spike asked Aqua.

"Yeah, but they were mine." said Aqua.

"I have some pringles, if you want some Spike." said Flare.

"I don't trust riding on you. I think you're gonna do armor lock while I'm on your back." said Spike.

"I promise not to activate armor lock while you're on my back." said Flare.

"Alright, you pinkie promise?" asked Spike.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye." Flare said, while putting a garlic roll on his eye.

"That's a garlic roll, partner. Not a cupcake." said Engineer.

"Yeah I know. This really burns my eye." said Flare.

"Alright, here I come, dude." Spike said. Just as Spike was jumping on Flare's back. Flare activated armor lock.

"ARMOR LOCK!" cried Flare. Spike was bounced away from Flare's back, and he fell down.

"DUDE! You pinkie promised!" said Spike.

"You weren't on my back yet. Herp-derp!" said Flare. "I activated armor lock before you came on my back, dum dum. ROFLMAO!"

Spike got up, and bounced on Psyche's back. "I sometimes wonder what's in that head of yours, Flare." Spike said.

"You and me both, brah." said Psyche.

"Wait guys. Stop." said Aqua. They all stopped at a cliffside, with a broken bridge.

"Great! That's just great!" said Blaze.

"What are you complaining about? You, Crystal, and Psyche have wings." said Aqua.

"But what about Engineer, you, and Flare?" asked Blaze.

"Why do you keep putting me last?" asked Flare.

"Can't you guys carry us?" asked Aqua.

"I'm not that strong, Aqua." said Psyche.

"Me neither." said Crystal.

"And I can only carry one pony. I can't carry all three of you." said Blaze.

"Why couldn't we get transportation from Princess Celestia?" asked Crystal.

"Or Luna, don't forget Luna." said Flare.

"Because we just rushed out of the castle, thinking we can handle any obsticle in our path." said Psyche. "Why didn't we think about this sooner?" 

"Well, we gotta think of something." said Blaze.

"Wait, I just got an idea!" said Flare.

"I don't like your ideas that much, Flare. No offense, dude." said Psyche.

"None taken. But I think the transportation I'm thinking of will be the best idea any of us made all day!" said Flare.

"So far, none of us had any ideas yet." said Engineer.

"But first... a song!" said Flare.

"A song?" asked Blaze.

"NO! This isn't an event. I'm not singing." said Psyche.

"But this is an important mission. And if you want that transportation, you're going to have to sing." said Flare.

"Forget it!" said Psyche.

"Then we'll just sit here until one of you figures out a better idea." said Flare. Everypony was silent for few seconds. "Anypony got an idea yet?"

"Nope, ah got nothin." said Engineer.

"Yeah, I can't think of anything." said Aqua.

"C'mon Psyche, sing." said Blaze. "Just one song. Please?" Psyche was silent, everypony was looking at him.

"I'm getting real tired of waiting, Psyche. We're really not going anywhere closer to our objective, dude." said Spike.

Psyche looks at Flare. "Fine. One song, and that's it. I'm singing anymore after."

"Don't worry, I'm not expecting you to sing anymore after this... today." said Flare.

"For a while." said Psyche.

"Fine." said Flare. Spike started playing the beginning part of 'Come Sail Away' on the piano.

"Where did you find the piano, Spike?" asked Aqua.

"I dunno, just found it here." Spike said, while he continued playing.

"Here, I'll start." said Flare. He cleared his throat and started singing. "I'm sailing away."

"Actually we're just standin here." said Engineer.

"Set an open course for the Virgin Sea." sang Flare. "Cause I've got to be free. Free to face the life, that's ahead of me. On board, I'm the captain. So climb aboard."

"Why do you get to be captain?" asked Crystal.

"We'll search for tomorrow, on every shore." sang Flare. "And I'll try, oh Hope, I'll try! To caaaaarry on!"

"Wow, singing can really make a pony happy." said Aqua.

"But when Flare sings, it just sounds wrong." said Blaze.

"Go, Engie! Your turn!" said Flare.

"Oh." Engineer said, and he cleared his throat. "Ahhhhh look to the sea." he sang.

"Reflections in the waves, spark my memory." Crystal sang.

"Some happy, some sad." Blaze sang.

Aqua put his hooves around Blaze and Crystal. "I think of childhood friends, and the dreams we had."

Flare punched Psyche's shoulder. "C'mon, Psyche!" he said.

Psyche sighed. "We live happily together." he sang.

"Like you mean it." said Flare.

"So the story goes." Psyche sang, a little better.

"You can do better!" said Flare.

"But somehow we missed out." Psyche sang.

"Almost there, brah!" said Flare.

"On the pot of gold." Psyche sang, and smiled. "But we'll try, best that we can... to caaaaarry on!" The music in the background started to get more upbeat. "YEAH! That felt good!" Psyche cried.

"See? I told you that singing can make a pony happy!" said Aqua.

"I knew you had it in you, Psyche!" said Flare.

"Heh, thanks." said Psyche. "I guess I do."

"A gathering of angels, appeared above my head." Flare sang. "They to me this song of hope, and this is what they said, they said..."

"Come sail away, come sail away, come and sail away with me!" they all sang while looking on a TV screen near Spike, with the lyrics.

"Lads." said Flare.

"Come sail away, come sail away, come and sail away with me!" they all sang. "Come sail away, come sail away, come and sail away with me!"

"Baby." said Flare.

"Come sail away, come sail away, come and sail away with meeeeee!" they all sang. Flare takes out a remote, pushes the button, and the trees start get windy. While the insturmental of the song was on, a helicopter with some 'LOL's and 'ROFL's on it came flying down automaticlly towards them.

"We sang a song for this thing?" asked Psyche.

"What is that thing?" asked Engineer.

"That's my ROFLCOPTER." said Flare.

"What does it do?" asked Aqua.

"It can fly up to six ponies to any location! It can fly up to 120,000 feet, and fly up to 60 M-P-H." said Flare.

"Oh really? Anything else?" asked Crystal.

Flare takes his arms out, and spins around. "And it also goes SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI."

"Uh huh." said Crystal. "So who's driving?"

"Obviously me! This is my copter!" said Flare.

"I don't think you have the experience, my friend. Let me drive." said Psyche.

"I don't think you have the experience either." said Flare.

"Look, I'm a member of the Wonderbolts. I should drive." said Blaze.

"Ya'll don't know your technology, let me drive." said Engineer.

"You stallions are no match for the brains of us mares." said Crystal.

"That doesn't make any sense, Crystal." said Aqua

They all get inside the helicopter, fighting for the driver's seat. While they were pushing and shoving eachother around, the ROFLCOPTER started to slide off the cliff. They realized what they were doing, they stopped, and the ROFLCOPTER started falling into the trench. As the music in the background started to get upbeat again, the ROFLCOPTER flew out of the trench and started to fly away.

"Wow! That was a close call!" said Aqua.

"This thing is pretty cool, Flare!" said Crystal.

"Yeah, I'd wanna get one of these things myself, maybe!" said Blaze.

"Well it's smooth sailin from here on out!" said Engineer.

"I thought that they were angels, but to my surprise. We climbed aboard their starship, we headin for the skies, singing..." Flare sang.

"Come sail away, come sail away, come and sail away with me!" they all sang.

"Wait, uhh... LADS!" said Flare.

"Come sail away, come sail away, come and sail away with me!" they continued singing. "Come sail away, come sail away, come and sail away with me! Come sail away, come sail away, come and sail away with me..." they continued singing as they were flying to the mountain. Meanwhile back at the trench, the Cutie Mark Crusaders got caught up.

"Oh great! Now what?" Apple Bloom complained.

"When did Flare get a contraption like that?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Well we lost 'em. We're doomed." said Apple Bloom.

"Told you this was a bad idea." said Sweetie Belle.

"No you didn't!" said Apple Bloom.

"Yes I did." said Sweetie Belle.

"No you didn't!" said Apple Bloom.

"Will you two stop arguing, and hop on?" Scootaloo asked them while hanging on a glider.

"Scoots, where did ya get that glider?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I just found it. We can use this to catch up to Flare and the others." said Scootaloo.

"Well, I rest my case then. Sorry I yelled at you, Apple Bloom." said Sweetie Belle.

"Right back ya!" said Apple Bloom. They both hugged.

"Yeah, this is cute and all, but we gotta go." said Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom notted, hung onto the glider, and they started flying away with it.

"Weeeeeee!" they all said.

Back with the Noble Six and Spike, they were flying the ROFLCOPTER to Chaos Mountain. They were so close.

"There it is!" Aqua said, pointing to it. "Chaos Mountain! Looks scarier in person."

"Holy Wizard of Strength, guys. We made it this far." said Flare.

"Hey I just realized, why didn't we use this before we left Ponyville?" asked Crystal.

"Didn't cross my mind. I thought of only using it if it was important." said Flare. "Oh for Wizard of Hope's sake!"

"What's wrong, Flare?" asked Blaze.

"I think we're out of gas." said Flare.

"But we were only in the air for 20 minutes!" said Blaze.

"Yeah, I guess I remember why we didn't use it while we were still in Ponyville." said Flare. The ROFLCOPTER started falling out of the sky. The Noble Six and Spike were all screamming as the ROFLCOPTER fell. It crashed on a dead tree.

"Is everypony okay?" asked Aqua.

"Yeah we're fine." said Psyche.

"Oh no, my ROFLCOPTER!" Flare whinned.

"Don't worry about yer ROFLCOPTER, Flare. Ah'm sure we can fix it up later." said Engineer.

"But first we need to get inside the mountain." said Crystal. They all looked at the scary looking mountain. The mountain had lots of spikes, and a dark cloud swirling around it, while lightning kept striking the top.

"Hey that reminds me of the Citadel from Half-Life: Episode One! Remember when the Citadel had that scary looking cloud swirling around it?" asked Flare.

"Except this time we're getting inside... not avoiding it." said Spike.

"This is it, partners. Be careful." said Engineer.

"I got a bad feeling about this." said Spike.

"This isn't Star Wars, Spike." said Engineer. The Noble Six all walked towards the mountain. They saw a cave somewhere at the bottom.

"That must be the entrance to the mountain." said Crystal.

"Why would they put it all the way down here?" asked Blaze.

"Hey it saves us the climbin at least. C'mon let's go in." said Engineer. Spike was shivering on Flare's back, because he was afraid.

"Don't be scared, buddy. Just stay on my back. Bros for life right?" Flare asked with his hoof near Spike.

"Bros for life." Spike said, giving him a brohoof. The Noble Six walked inside the mountain. Flare was firing flares from his horn to light up the dark cave. The Noble Six all looked around, staying on the alert.

"Stay alert, guys. We don't know about this place. This was used by the god of Chaos, Discord. So there could be some traps." said Psyche.

"Traps? Oh that makes me feel alot better." said Aqua.

A half-hour went by, and they just kept walking. They even climbed, swam through cave waters, and even avoided bats. "How long have we been walking for?" asked Spike.

"Half-hour." said Aqua.

"I am so bored!" Spike complained.

"Well at least you're not scared anymore." said Engineer. They walked inside a corridor that had lit torches on the wall.

"This room is lit. Which means we must be getting close." said Aqua.

"What did you think it meant, doy!" teased Crystal. They walked through the corridor, then they activated a trap. Darts fired out of the walls, and launched towards the Noble Six.

"DUCK!" cried Engineer.

They all ducked. Nopony was hit, except for Aqua. A trap door opened and he fell down. But nopony noticed he was gone at first.

"Those weren't ducks, those were darts." said Flare.

"Ah know, it was a figure of speech." said Engineer. They all got up.

"Hey where did Aqua go?" asked Blaze.

"I dunno, he was right here." said Crystal.

"You think he was hit by a dart?" asked Psyche.

"I'M GETTING THE HAY OUTTA HERE!" a voice that sounded like Aqua cried out from the distance.

"DON'T GO, Aqua! Come back!" cried Crystal. She flew towards the exit, but the cave collapsed, blocking the exit. A bunch of ash covered the room, everypony started choking. The ash cleared, and Crystal was missing.

"Crystal? Crystal where did you go?" asked Psyche.

"OH NO!" cried Engineer. "She wasn't hit by the rocks... was she?" Tears started falling from his eyes. But then a voice that sounded like Crystal was on the other side.

"Forget this! Forget you guys!" said Crystal from the other side. "I'm just gonna abandon you here now. Leave you for dead. So good-bye."

"CRYSTAL?! Crystal what are you talking about?" asked Blaze.

"That makes both of us. Later, losers!" said Aqua, from the other side.

"GAH! I can't believe this!" cried Psyche. "They've abandoned us! They've betrayed us!"

"I-I don't believe this." Flare said sadly. "But who cares? Who needs them? The five of us are not gonna give up, right?"

"Right." they all said, all giving bro-hoofs.

"Let's get moving then, shall we?" said Spike. They walked through the cave and entered a room that had many Discord statues around them.

"Talking about trippy." said Spike.

"Yeah this room sure could use some cleanin." said Engineer.

"Where's the Mane Six? We've been looking around for 45 minutes already!" said Psyche.

"This mountain is big. They could be anywhere, dude." said Blaze.

"You got point there, Blaze." said Psyche. Psyche stepped on a trap. Then all the Discord statues activated, and fired a laser that traps them where they're standing.

"And you say I'm the dumb one." Flare said to Psyche.

"I never said you were dumb." said Psyche.

"Well this is just fine and dandy. What now?" asked Engineer.

Psyche looked around the room, and saw an opening on the high ceiling. "I see an opening over there. Maybe I could find the controls for these lasers." he said.

"How would you know if there is gonna be any controls?" asked Spike.

"Trust me. These lasers are made out of some sort of technology. Which means there should be a control switch, or panel somewhere." said Psyche. "I'll be right back." Psyche flies up into the opening, and crawls through.

"I hope he doesn't abandon us either." said Blaze.

"What are the odds of that happin twice?" asked Engineer.

"Trust me, Psyche's our buddy! He's very loyal. He won't leave us, I'm sure of it!" said Flare.

Psyche crawls through the tight space, following the wire that connects to the statues. He sneezes. "It's so dusty in here! Like an air vent. AAAH! Spider web!" Then a noise howels through the tight space. "Uhh, who's there? Hello?" There was no answer. Psyche kept crawling, following the wire. A dark shadow flashed behind him. Psyche was startled by it, so he turned around, but there was nothing there. He turned back, and saw the flash lunge at him. Psyche's eye pupils shrunk.

Back at the room where Blaze, Engineer, Flare, and Spike were, they kept waiting for Psyche to shut off the lasers. "What's taking him so long?" asked Spike.

"Probably met into trouble. Don't worry, he won't abandon us. We're the Noble Six for crying out loud! We never abandon! Mischievious face." said Flare.

"Yeah, try saying that to Crystal and Aqua." said Blaze.

"FORGET IT GUYS! YOU GUYS AIN'T WORTH IT! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Psyche said from the opening.

"You were saying, Flare?" asked Blaze.

"Angry face!" said Flare. "I don't believe this! Psyche was a trusted friend of ours! NOW HE'S BETRAYING US?! I don't believe this. Well, if you want to do something right, you have to do it yourself." Flare used his rail-blast spell on all the Discord statues, and they all broke. All the lasers deactivated.

"Nice one, partner." said Engineer.

"Why didn't you do that before?" asked Spike.

"And waste my magic on perfectly crafted statues? As if. We had no other choice." said Flare. "So Crystal, Aqua, and Psyche are backstabbing traitors. Which makes just the four of us left."

"Yeah this is starting to get unreal." said Blaze.

"Like Unreal Tournament?" asked Flare.

"Well... something like that. But I know Aqua, Crystal, and Psyche would never do such a thing." said Blaze.

"Well did ya'll just hear what they said?" asked Engineer.

"It could be fake." said Spike.

"Yeah, I agree with Spike, I think they've been captured actually." said Flare.

"Well, only one way to find out." said Engineer. "Let's keep movin."

They walked out of the room, and went through a cave, with a cliffside. At the bottom of the cliff was full of water, and there was even a water fall. "Ah, don't ya'll love the sound of water falls?" asked Engineer.

"Don't go chasing them. LOL!" teased Flare. They all walked along the cliff edge to the other side. They were afraid they would fall.

"Just don't look down." said Blaze.

"What are you worried about? Ya'll a pegasus." said Engineer. Flare stepped on the cliff edge, and rocks were falling.

"Careful, buddy!" said Blaze.

"Yeah thanks for the warning, brah." Flare said sarcasticly.

"You know, I'm just trying to help out." said Blaze.

"Well you can help out by not being so obvious." said Flare. While Blaze and Flare were talking to eachother, the wall opened, and Engineer fell, leaving his wrench behind.

"How you holding up, Engie?" Blaze asked. There was no answer. Blaze looked back. "Uh, Engie? Where did you go?"

"What happened? Where's Engie?" asked Flare.

"He abandoned us too!" Spike yelled in tears. "I can't trust any of you anymore!" Spike was crying on Flare's head.

"I dunno guys. It's not like him to leave his wrench behind." said Blaze. Spike stopped crying.

"Really?" asked Spike.

"Yeah, Engineer always keeps his wrench with him. I think somepony's playing with our heads." Flare said while picking up Engineer's wrench, and putting it in his vest pocket.

"Yeah I think so too." said Spike.

"Alright, from now on, we're sticking together. Nopony, or no dragon, is getting seperated from the group. We're all sticking together like glue." said Blaze.

"Or as AppleJack says, carmal on a candy apple." said Spike.

"I'm staying by your side, guys. You're like family to me, and I'll do all I can to keep you both safe." Blaze said, putting his hoof around Flare.

"Thanks, Blaze!" said Flare. "Now don't let go of me, and Spike you stay on my back. Let's go." said Flare. They all walked out of the water fall cave, and went into a cave with checker board floors.

"Wait, guys. I sense a trap." said Blaze.

"Yeah I think I see it too. If we step on one of those tiles, a trap activates." said Flare.

"Don't worry, I can just fly us over..." said Blaze, but got interupted by spears that popped out from the ceiling. "I guess we have no choice, but to walk."

"BLAZE! Your hoof isn't around me! Come back!" said Flare.

"Oh sorry, Flare!" said Blaze. He flew back to Flare and put his hoof around him. They all walked through the tiles, not triggering any traps.

"You hanging in there, Spike?" asked Flare.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Spike.

"Blaze, you still with me right?" asked Flare.

"I am right here, Flare. And I'll never let go. Wherever I go, you go with me." said Blaze. "I'm not leaving you two alone."

"Blaze... that means alot, really." said Flare. Flare starts to tear up. "Nopony in Mareami ever cared about me this much. Happy crying face."

"You're one of the only ponies that excepts me for who I am. I know I'm part dragon, and you didn't even run away." said Blaze.

"Of course not! Bros for life, right?" asked Flare.

Blaze starts to tear up. "Bros for life." said Blaze. A fly buzzed by, and it landed on a tile, then the room started to get all smoky.

"Surprise face!" cried Flare. "NO BLAZE! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! You still there, buddy?"

"I'm still here!" said Spike.

"Not you! Blaze!" said Flare. There was no answer.

"Blaze?" said Flare. But there was no answer. "BLAZE?!" The smoke cleared, and Blaze was gone. "HOLY WIZARD OF FEELINGS! NOOOOO!"

"Okay, now I'm really scared." Spike said, holding Flare's neck.

"Hey, hey! You're starting to choke me!" said Flare.

"Oh, sorry." said Spike.

"Alright, where was I?" Flare asked himself. "Oh right. NOOOO, BLAZE!"

"He didn't abandon us too, did he?" asked Spike.

"NO! Blaze is a loyal friend! Out of all of them, Blaze would never abandon whoever's loyal to him! Nopony!" said Flare. "Him and the others were obviously captrued.

"Flare, I just wanted to let you know... that I... I accidently wrote over your 100% completion saved game in G-T-A 4." said Spike.

"It's okay, dude." said Flare. "Wait, WHAT?! I worked forever on that! Angry face!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you!" said Spike.

"Sigh. Don't worry, brah. I don't have time to blame you for anything. Our friends are in trouble, and it's up to us to save them now." said Flare.

"Then onward!" cried Spike, kicking his hind. "CHARGE!"

"Dude, I'm a pony, not a horse." said Flare.

"What's the difference?" asked Spike.

"Good point." said Flare. "FOR THE WIZARDS OF HOPE, STRENGTH, AND FEELINGS, AND FOR GREAT EQUESTRIA!" he cried, and charged through the caves. He ran through the caves for 10 minutes, non-stop, avoiding all the traps he could find along the way. After a while, he walked into a cave full of gems.

"NO WAY!" cried Spike. "It's... so beautiful! So delicious! So... I have to try one!" Spike reaches for a gem on a cave spike, but then Flare slapped his hand out of the way. "OW! Slappy much?"

"NO! We're not touching anything." Flare ordered.

"Who made you the boss of me?" asked Spike.

"I'm not being the boss, I'm just telling you, you shouldn't touch anything. It can trigger a trap. Now we're just gonna walk through this room, and we're not gonna touch anything, capieesh?" Flare asked. Spike nodded. "Alright, let's go." Flare walked through the cave. Spike tried his hardest not to touch anything. But the gems started talking to him.

"Spike... Spike... eat us Spike. We're shiny, and delicious." said a gem.

"Our main purpose is to be eaten by you, Spike." said another gem.

"Leave this pony behind, and just dig in." said another gem.

"He's obviously holding you back. Just eat us. It's what you want!" said another gem.

"Spike, you still with me?" asked Flare. "Spike?" Spike shook his head real fast.

"Yeah, don't worry, Flare. I'm touching anything." said Spike.

"Just keep holding it in. We're almost out!" said Flare.

"Eat us. Eat us. Eat us. Eat us." all the gems kept saying.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt just to have one." said Spike. He grabbed a gem from the ceiling, but then the gem pulled him up into the ceiling, and a new gem took it's place. Flare just stepped out of the gem cave.

"Alright, Spike. You did great, kid! You did very great!" said Flare. There was no answer. "What, you not gonna tell me what I said didn't make sense? Because 'very great' isn't correct grammar?" He looked behind him and he wasn't there. "Surprise face!" he cried. "Spike?! Spike?! Where are you?!" Flare ran back to the gem room, and looked everywhere. He pulled out all the gems, looking under them, under rocks, even the smaller ones, and he couldn't find him. Flare started to get scared. "I'm all alone. They all abandoned me. Left me for dead. They're not my friends." Flare started to tear up. Then he smacked himself in the face. "Stay with us, Flare! You're talking nonsense! But, Flare they abandoned me! No, don't talk like that, they were captured and we... or I must find them!" Flare just kept arguing with himself. "But it's so obvious they think you annoying. That is not true! Yes it is! No it isn't! Yes it isn't! No it isn't, infinity! LOLOLOL! Got you! Oh real mature, brah. Hey, how about we stop arguing and we look for the others? Either way goes. We either find them, or we get captrued. If we-or I get captured then I might catch up with them! Happy face! I am such a genius! Okay, but first we need to trigger a trap." Flare started touching everything, and stomping on the ground. He ran through the cave corridors, touching all the walls, and stepping everywhere, but there were no traps. "C'mon, there's gotta be a trap around here somewhere!" he said. "WHY CAN'T YOU CAPTURE ME TOO?!" he yelled. Then Flare heard a scream from the distance that sounded like Fluttershy. "That sounded like... Fluttershy!" he said. "Hang on, Flutters! Imma coming, sister!" Flare started running through the cave corridors. He saw a light on the other side. "They're in there! I'm gonna see them! Happy face!" Flare charged through the door, and entered the room. "Don't worry guys! I'm here to save you! Wait... huh?" The Mane Six were in a room that looked like a lounge, full of video games, food, drinks, bean bag chairs, a make-up table, and books. AppleJack, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity were all in the room having a good time.

"HA! Check mate! I win!" cried Fluttershy. Then she screamed real loud after she won a game of chess with AppleJack.

"Nice job, sugarcube!" said AppleJack.

"This book is amazing!" said Twilight. "I'm so glad I'm here!"

"Me too, me too!" cried Pinkie, jumping around the room.

"It is so fabulous here, is it not?" asked Rarity.

Rainbow Dash was strapped onto the ceiling with a fan in her face. "This is so awesome!" cried Rainbow Dash.

"Well... it looks like I was wrong. I thought you guys were captured, but it seems you girls are having a great time!" said Flare. The Mane Six all stopped what they were doing and stared at Flare, with confusion. "Affermative! It is I, Flare Gun! I thought you girls were in trouble. The Princesses thought that. But false alarm then."

"What are you doing here?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"What am I doing here? What do you mean? I came to rescue you." said Flare. "Me and the Noble Six, and Spke. Except they all either left me, or they were captured. You know where they are?"

"Why would we tell you?" asked Fluttershy, rudely.

"Yeah we don't need your help. We're perfectly fine." said Rarity.

"Kay kay. I see that. But I still have no idea where the Noble Six is." said Flare.

"They probably left you, big surprise." Pinkie said sarcasticly.

"How about doing yourself a favor, and just leave?" asked Twilight.

"What? Leave? But I just got here. You need your privacy?" asked Flare.

"No, we just don't want you here." said Rainbow Dash.

"I... don't understand. You don't want me here?" asked Flare.

AppleJack sighed. "Oh sweet Celestia, do we have to telll you twice?!" asked AppleJack in an annoyed tone.

"Seriously, what did I do wrong? Like seriously actually!" asked Flare.

"Oh it's so annoyin ya do that!" said AppleJack.

"Do what?" asked Flare.

"Talk like that!" said AppleJack.

"And what did you do wrong? It's not you, it's what your parents did wrong. MADE YOU!" said Rarity.

"Well that was rude." said Flare.

"It doesn't matter what ponies say to you. You're destined to be alone." said Twilight.

"Kay, congratulations, this is the most awkward conversation I ever had. And the most confusing." said Flare.

"You never should've left Mareami in the first place." said Pinkie.

"Yeah, nopony really cares about you." said Fluttershy.

"Alright, stop. Enough joking around!" said Flare. "This is starting to get offense! I thought we were friends?"

Pinkie hops to Flare. "Friends with you? HA! That's not even funny." said Pinkie. "You never were funny. We were never really friends with you! We just did that, because we felt sorry for you."

"Well... at least you felt sorry for me." said Flare.

"Not anymore." said Rainbow Dash. "We found out that you're a type of pony that remainds a loser. Your spells are stupid. Especially the SHOOP DA WHOOP. What kind of spell is that? You're obviously a mary-sue."

"I AM NOT A MARY-SUE!" cried Flare.

"Yes you are. Nopony should be that powerful." said Rarity.

"I'm not even that powerful!" said Flare.

"Just keep your spells to yerself, loser." said AppleJack.

"Oh, and not to mention your pizza. Worst stuff ever! Bleh!" said Twilight.

"Worst? You less then three my pizza! Everypony did!" said Flare.

"Nopony really liked your pizza. It was in the drinks actually. After they took their first bite, they just drunk down the taste. They ate your shop, so you wouldn't be upset. The Princesses too. You're a terrible cook!" said Twilight.

"And your fish... why do ya'll care about fish? It's so lame!" said AppleJack. "They're just fish!"

"They're not just fish! They're my family!" cried Flare.

"Pathetic." said Fluttershy.

"Face it, Flare Gun. You have no friends. Never had, never will." said Pinkie. "And stop saying 'less then three', and 'brah'. I mean, you're calling everypony a mare's clothing! It's stupid!"

"Pinkie that's not like you." said Flare.

"It is Flare." said Twilight. "You've shamed us all. And don't worry about your Noble Six. I'm sure it's died out by now."

"Alright, shut up. You're lying!" said Flare.

"Don't believe me? Here's proof." said Twilight. She turns on the TV, and it shows the Noble Six running out.

"Phew! Good thing we left Flare in there to die." said Psyche.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy. I can't believe we had to stick to that pony for these past months, and these past adventures!" said Aqua.

"He would totally be a failure if he joined mah matches and such." said Engineer.

"Yeah, he wasn't much help either. And the Noble Six? Lamest name ever! And all of Flare's jokes are actually stolen! So he's not really funny. Being orginal is funny, he's not being orginal." said Crystal.

"Wow, and I can't believe I said all that stuff about him about thinking he's family! The closest of family he'd ever be with me, is his big stupid plot!" said Blaze.

"Well, at least he likes my plot." said Flare.

"Oh, I take that back. I hate that plot. I prefer even hobo's plot, from Trottingham!" said Blaze.

"Yeah, well. Let's talk more about this when we get home. Goodbye forever, Flare Gun." said Psyche. They all ran away. Twilight turned off the TV.

"See? Nopony cares about you." said Twilight.

Flare started punching his head. "I'M DREAMING! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE! IT'S NOT REAL!" he cried.

"Stop fooling around, Flare. You should disappear off the face of the Earth. If you want to make it up to us." said Twilight. The Mane Six all glared at Flare, then walked out of the room.

"Flutters..." said Flare. Fluttershy wacked his face with her tail and walked out.

"Crying face." said Flare, he started to tear up. "If the Mane Six say it... and if the Noble Six abandoned me... it must be true." The song 'How could this happen to me', by Simple Plan plays in the background, as tears fall out of Flare's eyes. Afterwords, he turned off his Ipod, the song stopped playing, and he started sob. He sobbed very loud, and he even made a puddle where he's laying down. A dark shadow appeared behind him.

"There there, Flare Gun. No need to suffer anymore." said a voice.

"Just go away. Leave me alone! Crying face. Boo hoo! Sob. Weep." Flare said as he continued to cry.

"But you and I have a future." said the voice. "We shall avenge the stress and suffering they put you through. You moved to Ponyville to get away from it all, and it followed you. And they say they're suppose to support friendship. It's time to teach the Mane Six a lesson."

Flare sniffed, and turned towards the shadow. "W-who are you?" he asked.

The shadow revealed himself. "I am Discord, God of Chaos." he said.

"LOL! Discord, Dat Cord." Flare said pointing to a cord. Oh... and I heard about you. I'm a fan of your work. God of Chaos? More like God of Humor! LOL!" teased Flare, but still crying a little.

"Indeed." said Discord.

"Why are you all blurry, and... how come my hoof can go right through you?" Flare asked, putting his hoof through him.

"Well... I'm actually a hologram." said Discord. "You see that statue over there?" Discord points to a statue of him. "That's actually me. Somepony already tried to break me free, but failed. All they could do is put a little hologram device on me, and now only my spirit broke free." 

"So, you're like a ghost right?" asked Flare.

"Yeah, sort of." said Discord. "My powers can only work if my body was free. The Doctor said that you might be the one to help me!"

"How?" asked Flare.

"You must release your anger. Your true powers will be awoken once you released it." said Discord. "Once you become powerful, you can use your SHOOP DA WHOOP spell to break me free! But not now. The Doctor says you need time."

"Who the hay is the Doctor?" asked Flare.

"That information is classifed at this time. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEP!" said Discord.

"LOL! I said that joke a couple of times. Ex dee!" said Flare.

"Join me, Flare Gun. And together we can rule Equestria, as my apprentice!" said Discord.

"Thanks for your offer Discord... and Dat Cord. ROFLMAO!" teased Flare.

Discord laughs. "I like your sense of humor! Sense of humor is what I really like as an evil apprentice." said Discord.

"Well, I appreiate your offer. But I can't. I mean, even though nopony cares about me anymore, that doesn't mean I have to go against them." said Flare. "I apologize Discord, and Dat Cord. LOL! Kay it's getting old. But I must do what's right."

"I see." said Discord. "Well, if that's how you wanna be. Then I respect your decison."

"Thanks, brah!" said Flare.

"GUARDS!" cried Discord. A couple of Royal Guards busted into the room, and held Flare down.

"The missing Royal Guards?" asked Flare.

"Yes, as you can see, I brainwashed them to work for me. Since you can't join me yourself. Then we shall force you!" said Discord. The Doctor made this little device that can turn a pony into my control!"

"Ew, why do these royal guards have scars on their eyes?" asked Flare.

"I'll show you. Let's get this party started!" said Discord. A royal guard takes a stamp, with an 'S' on it, and stamps it on Flare's eye.

"OUCH! That really hurt!" said Flare.

"Release him." said Discord. The royal guards release Flare. And one of them gives him a mirror. Flare looks in the mirror, and sees a scar on his eye, that looks like an 'S'.

"So in order to brainwash me, you have to put a scar on my eye?" asked Flare. "I may look evil now, but I don't feel evil."

"Oh, it'll kick in." said Discord.

Flare kicks a Royal Guard in the shin. "A kick like that? LOLOLOL!" teased Flare. "Wait... I'm starting to feel something. I guess this is the part I fall on the ground, hold my face, and scream, right?"

"Actually it is." said Discord.

"Good, just wondering." said Flare. "Kay, I'll do it, in 3... 2... WAIT! I need to go the bathroom."

"Can't you go the bathroom until after your transformation?" asked Discord.

"Sigh. Fine." said Flare. Then he falls on the ground, holds his face, and starts screaming. "AAAAAH! Crying face! This really hurts! What's happing to me?! I'm starting to feel... angry face!"

"Yes, your anger is growing! Your fear, your hate! It's time for you to be my loyal apprentice. And you will torture the Mane Six, so the Elements of Harmony will be no more! Then you'll be powerful enough to free me from my prison! And together, we will rule Equestria!" said Discord. Then he laughed evily. Flare's eyes were closed. He stopped screaming, and he let go of his face. Then he opened his eyes, and his eyes turned yellow and red. Then he made an evil glare, and breathed heavily.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	30. Chapter 30: Sweet & Sour Flare Part 2

Last we left off, the Mane Six have been captured by a shadow. Princesses Celestia and Luna send the Noble Six (Flare Gun, Red Engineer, Crystal Iceblast, Blaze Goldheart, Psyche, and Aquatic Armor), along with Spike the dragon to go rescue them. They're at Chaos Mountain, Discord's nest, until he's been 'stoned'. They journeyed over the the mountains, but they all abandoned Flare and left him for dead, or so he thinks. Flare also found the Mane Six, and they talked smack about him. It broke Flare's heart. Discord has returned, but not fully, as a hologram. He's still in his statue, but some 'doctor' put a hologram device on the statue so Discord's spirit can be free from the statue, but he can't use his powers. Discord brainwashes Flare. And here's where we left off...

"Hello? HELLO?! WHOEVER'S IN CHARGE HERE, LET US OUT!" Rainbow Dash yelled inside of a prison cell, along with her friends. Rainbow Dash tried pulling the bars, kicking them, and knocking into them, but they didn't even budge.

"Forget it, Rainbow. We're trapped in here like pigs." said AppleJack.

"How could this happen? I was flying with Blaze, and next thing I knew, I woke up here!" said Rainbow Dash. "This is so not cool!"

"Oh my hair! Whoever captured us ruined my hair!" Rarity whinned.

"Oh can you forget about yer hair for one second, Rarity? We're trapped in some sort of prison!" said AppleJack.

"No, you think?" Rarity said sarcasticly. "But this place is so filthy!"

"What if we did something bad?" Pinkie cried. "What if making a cake is against the law now?"

"Making a cake, against the law?" asked AppleJack.

"Yeah, I was making a cake, something knocked me out, and then we woke up in this prison!" cried Pinkie. "It lacks color though. Could use a couple of balloons, and some pink and white paint."

"Twilight, try it break us free with your magic!" cried AppleJack.

Twilight tries to break the bars with her magic, but her horn doesn't even spark. And there's a medal ring on it, preventing any magic to work. "I can't! My magic isn't working!" cried Twilight.

"Must be that medal ring on your horn that's not making it work. Rarity's got one too." said Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash tries to open her wings, but couldn't. "And it looks like my wings have been super glued to my body. So I can't fly."

"I-I-I'm scared." Fluttershy said, shivering in the corner. "I... don't like this place."

Rarity walks over to her and pats her back. "Don't be scared, darling. As long as we're all here together. We'll figure something out." said Rarity.

"W-what do you think they want with us?" asked Fluttershy.

"Maybe they want a party!" Pinkie cried in excitment.

"Ah don't think they want a party, Pinkie. Ah think there's a plot goin on." said AppleJack.

"What kind of prison is this anyway? Did the princesses capture us?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No, the Princesses would never do such a thing." said Twilight. "And this isn't the castle dungeon."

"How would you know? Have you been there?" asked Pinkie.

"Yes, but not as a prisoner." said Twilight.

"Why would you go into an awful place like this, and not get arrested? It doesn't make sense." said Rarity.

"What do you think the plot is?" asked Fluttershy.

"Your behind, duh! What do you think a plot is?" Pinkie said, and giggled.

"I meant, what could they be planning? If we're captured, then... then..." Fluttershy said, but she covered her eyes before she could finish.

"If we're all captured, that means some plegue is gonna happen to Equestria. And only the Elements of Harmony can defeat them." said Twilight. "Without the Elements of Harmony to stop them, they can be unstoppable!"

"Could it be Discord?" asked Pinkie. "I hope so. It would start raining chocolate again!"

"I dunno. If it was Discord, then there would be chaos. This place seems kinda damp." said Rainbow Dash.

"Don't get me started on the looks of this place, Rainbow Dash." said Rarity.

"Could it be Nightmare Moon?" asked Fluttershy.

"We already stopped Nightmare Moon. And ah don't think Luna would ever be goin to cross that path again." said AppleJack.

"Queen Chrysalis? I think it's Chrysalis." said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, maybe. It should explain the darkness, and the dungeon-like prison." said Twilight.

"But wait, Changelings usually have that awful gross sticky stuff. And I don't think I see that around. Phew! Thank Celestia, for that." said Rarity.

"Yeah, that's true. Who could it be then?" asked Twilight.

"Hello, my friends! It has been a while hasn't it?" Discord said, walking to their cell.

"DISCORD!" they all cried.

"Ooo, ooo! Make it chocolate rain! Make it chocolate rain!" Pinkie cried.

Discord chuckled. "I wish I could, Pinkie Pie. But my powers have been trapped, along with my body." he said.

"Your body?" asked Rainbow Dash. "But you're right there."

"50% correct. My spirit is here. I am still trapped in a prison. But thanks to a special friend of mine, he put a hologram device on my statue. So technically, I'm a hologram." said Discord.

"Oh that's good." said Twilight in relief.

"No that's bad!" said Discord. "I can't wonder around like this! But luckily, the Doctor said a certain power can help break me free. But first we need to get rid of you for good, so nothing will stop me!" He laughed evilly.

"Who's this Doctor you speak of?" asked Twilight.

"Doctor Whooves, duh!" said Pinkie.

"No, not Doctor Whooves. A different doctor." said Discord. "Once my new apprentice breaks me free, together we will rule Equestria, and create Chaos for all! But first, he needs to release his hate. GUARDS! Bring in my apprentice!" The Royal Guards walk inside, along with Shining Armor. They all had yellow and red eyes, with a scar near one of their eyes that's shaped like an 'S'.

"SHINING ARMOR?!" Twilight cried.

"Hello, Twiley." said Shining, with an evil smile.

"What has he done to you?" Twilight asked in tears.

"Discord has made me general of his new army. And I am honored to work along side him." said Shining.

"So you're his new apprentice?" asked Twilight.

"As much as would love to be, I'm not, sadly. But there is a certain pony you might know that is." said Shining.

"Shining Armor, Celestia's guards, Luna's guards, and Cadance's guards are all a part of my new army to take over Equestria. I can't do it all myself." said Discord.

"Who's the apprentice? Can he do chocolate rain like you?" asked Pinkie.

"No, but he does have the power to break me free." said Discord. "Come, my loyal apprentice!" The Mane Six look towards the door, and they see a black suited pony, with a remote necklice around his neck, and a black gas mask on his face. Discord's apprentice walked to Discord and bowed to him.

"Greetings, my master." said Discord's apprentice. "What is it that you need?" Then the apprentice looks at the Mane Six. "YOU!" he yelled. "YOU TRAIDERS! TRAIDERS OF FRIENDSHIP! Looks like you've finally been ended up in a cage. Trapped like pigs in a pen."

"Yeah, ah said that already." said AppleJack.

"You all sicken me." said Discord's apprentice.

"He doesn't seem so friendly." said Pinkie.

"W-who is that?" asked Fluttershy.

"Mane Six, meet my new apprentice. Dark Flare!" said Discord. The Mane Six gasped.

"FLARE?!" they all cried.

"Discord... Discord, no, no." said Flare. Then he took off his black gas mask, and revealed his face. His eyes were yellow and red, and there was a scar on his face shaped like an 'S'. "We've been over this, it's 'Darth' Flare, not 'Dark' Flare."

"How am I suppose to know the difference? They sound so similar!" said Discord.

"F-Flare? No!" cried Fluttershy. She started sobbing on Rarity's shoudler.

"Careful with the hair, dear." said Rarity.

"Flare, what did he do to you?" Rainbow Dash asked in worry.

"You've asked me the same question already, you're gonna get the same answer." said Shining.

"Yeah, what he said." said Flare.

"Well, I'd love to stay, but I have some planning to do. Dark Flare?" said Discord.

"'DARTH' Flare, brah. Say it right!" said Flare.

"Whatever. Please look after the Mane Six, while I plan our next phrase of action." said Discord.

"Me? Stay with them? The ones who betrayed me? No thank you. Shining can handle that." said Flare.

"But if you stay, your anger will grow, and your hate, then you'll become all powerful, and be able to break me free!" said Discord.

"But Discord, I don't wanna stay with them! They broke my heart! Sad face." Flare whinned.

"You will stay with the Mane Six." Discord ordered Flare, while staring at Flare, hipnatizing him.

"Kay kay. I will stay with the Mane Six, brah." Flare said, with a vortex in his eyes.

"Good boy. You all play nice now." said Discord. Then he disappeared.

"Flare what are you talking about?" asked Twilight.

"YOU KNOW DARN WELL OF WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Flare said to them angerly.

"We don't, we swear! What's gotten you like this, dear?" asked Rarity.

"I don't want to relive the moment again. But... Discord said I had to boost my anger. Kay then. Listen good, because I'm going to say this once!" said Flare. "You listenining? Kay, here it comes. DISCORD DIDN'T LET ME GO TO THE BATHROOM AFTER MY TRANSFORMATION! Now I have to go real bad! Thanks alot!"

"That's why you're grouchy?" asked AppleJack.

"Yeah that, but mostly YOU!" cried Flare.

"Me?" asked AppleJack.

"Not just you, AppleJack. Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, and Twilight too!" said Flare.

"We didn't do anything to offend you! We would never!" said Fluttershy.

"Oh, but you did Flutters. You showed me your true colors before this friendship could go any farther." said Flare. "You're betrayed the good friendship name! You call yourselves the Elements of Harmony, when you can't even accept a true friendship is ponies that actually need them most! I was very depressed when I lived in Mareami. I had a great life in Ponyville, and YOU threw it away!"

"Flare, Discord's messing with your mind. We would never put you down! You're a great friend, Flare!" said Twilight.

"Enough of your lies, sista. You all knew what you said to me back in that lounge! Said that I deserve to disappear off the face of the Earth! Saying my pizza, and my cooking is terrible! Saying it's pathetic to love your fish like family! Well guess what, sista? My fish mean everything to me." said Flare.

"But I love your fish, Flare! I come and see them all the time. I think of them as friends!" said Fluttershy.

"And your pizza? Sugarcube, ya'll make the best darn-good pizza in the whole kingdom! Why would we put down a work of art like that?" asked AppleJack.

"I adore your pizza, darling! I'd get my hooves dirty anytime for your fine cusine!" said Rarity.

"Yeah, yeah, you're just saying that." said Flare.

"Why are you doing this to us, Flare?" asked Fluttershy.

"The tables have turned. It's time for you to feel that pain you all gave me! First you, then the Noble Six, then the entire kingdom! I'm gonna get the respect I deserve! Even if it means I have to hurt somepony to get it!" Flare swored. "EVIL LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" The Mane Six all were scared.

Meanwhile, outside the mountain, the Cutie Mark Crusaders just landed their glider, and were walking around the wasteland. "This place looks scary!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Oh and ah thought Scootaloo was suppose to be the chicken?" teased Apple Bloom.

"Apple Bloom, you gotta stop with that!" said Scootaloo. "That joke is really starting to get old!"

"Ah know, but it just makes ya'll mad." teased Apple Bloom.

"Well we've made it to Chaos Mountain. But no sign of Flare, and the others." said Sweetie Belle.

"That mountain sure looks kinda creepy." said Apple Bloom.

"Looks pretty cool to me!" said Scootaloo. "Let's go in!"

"You sure that's a good idea, Scoots?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"No, I don't. You got any better ideas?" asked Scootaloo.

"No." said Sweetie Belle.

"Then the only way we're going to catch up with them, is inside." said Scootaloo.

"Wait! Somepony's comin!" said Apple Bloom. The Crusaders all hid behind some rocks. Crystal Iceblast, and Aquatic Armor walked to the middle of the wasteland, ahead of the Crusaders, not knowing they're there.

"It's Crystal Iceblast, and Aquatic Armor. They were with Flare!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Wait, they're doing something." said Scootaloo. Crystal and Aqua pressed a button on their watches, and they changed into Royal Guards.

"No, it's the missin Royal Guards!" said Apple Bloom.

"The boss said the plan was a success. Flare Gun has been brainwashed, and is now his loyal apprentice." said a guard.

"What are they talking about?" asked Scootaloo.

"Yep! These changing devices that the Doctor made work like a charm!" said the other guard. "Changing into the Noble Six, thinking Flare's friends have been betrayed him was a genius plan!"

"What?!" Scootaloo cried.

"Shhhh!" Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom said while putting their hooves on Scootaloo's mouth. Then they release their hooves quickly, and wipped them on their CMC capes. "Eww!" they both cried.

"Hoof licker." said Sweetie Belle.

"Now that the Mane Six has been captured, and Discord's key to freedom is there, We just have to wait until he gets angry enough to be powerful enough to set him free!" said the first guard.

"Nothing can stop him now! Now let's celebrate! Where do you and the guy's wanna go for dinner?" asked the second guard. They both started walking away.

"I was actually in the mood for some Bar-B-Q lately." said the first guard.

"Girls, Flare and the others have been captured!" said Apple Bloom.

"You think?" Scootaloo asked sarcastcily.

"This is not good." said Sweetie Belle.

"You think?" Scootaloo asked sarcasticly.

"We have to go find help!" said Apple Bloom.

"You thin..." Scootaloo was about to say again, but got interupted.

"Shut up!" they both said to Scootaloo.

"If Discord's returning, and Twilight, Rarity, and the others who hold the Elements of Harmony were captured, Equestria will be doomed!" cried Sweetie Belle.

"We have to go back to the castle." said Apple Bloom.

"How? Our glider broke." said Scootaloo. "We'll never get there fast enough!"

"Hey, what's that?" Sweetie Belle asked while pointing to Flare's crashed ROFLCOPTER.

"It's Flare's flyin machine." said Apple Bloom. The three of them ran over to the ROFLCOPTER and looked at it.

"ROFLCOPTER, huh? Can't think of a better name?" asked Scootaloo.

"I wonder if this still works." said Sweetie Belle. She kept pressing random buttons. She started the wind-shield whipers, the automatic coffee maker, the automatic refueler (it was out of gas in the last part), and the radio.

"Move over." Apple Bloom said, pushing Sweetie Belle over, and turning the key. The propellers on top of the copter started spinning.

"Listen to the sound it makes. Sounds like it's going SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI." said Scootaloo.

"Buckle up, girls! Time for the Cutie Mark Crusaders to save the day!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Maybe we'll even get our cutie marks!" said Apple Bloom.

"I hope you know how to fly this thing, Apple Bloom." said Scootaloo. The ROFLCOPTER started flying in the air, but it was spinning and tilting.

"Ah hope so too." said Apple Bloom. They flyed the copter out of the wastelands, and started flying back to Canterlot.

Back at the prison, Flare was sitting on the table, eating some garlic rolls. Shining Armor and the Royal Guards were standing against the wall, and of course the Mane Six was still in prison. "EVIL LOLOLOLOLOL EVIL LOLOLOLOLOL!" Flare said.

"How many times you gonna do that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Until you insult me some more, so I can be more powerful. Evil LOLOLOLOL!" said Flare.

"Flare, this has gone far enough!" said Twilight. "Discord brainwashed you, and my brother! He's just using you so he can break free! We're your friends, Flare. We trust you, and you trust us. We've been there for you ever since you moved to Ponyville! We've supported you, and you've supported us! Just think it..."

"WORDS WORDS WORDS! Hi I'm Twilight Sparkle, I say alot of WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS! I'm just trying to say alot of words to Darth Flare so I can get free, and just abandon him in this terrible place again. WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS WORDS!" said Flare.

"Wow, that was rude." said Twilight.

"Flare, we promise we won't ever abandon you! You're our best friend! You're one of the ponies outside of the group we can trust! Psyche, Blaze, Aqua, Crystal, and Engie too!" said Rainbow Dash.

"And of course, you guys are forgetting Spike again. That's one of the reasons why you girls are terrible. You left Spike out of alot of adventures." said Flare. "Like Twilight, he wasn't at your birthday party when you went to visit Rarity in Canterlot. Spike wasn't around when you took that cake to Canterlot for a contest. Spike wasn't around when Rainbow Dash auditioned for that stunt show in Cloudsdale, where she did that Sonic Rainboom and pleased the Wonderbolts."

"That was the best day ever!" said Rainbow Dash.

"You even left him out at last year's Gala. Not the one we just had, the one before." said Flare.

"He came with us to the gala." said AppleJack.

"But after your obsession with the stuff you all wanted to do. He was stuck at Donut Joe's shop all night." said Flare.

"Okay. Flare we promise we won't leave Spike out of our adventures again." said Fluttershy.

"I actually wanted Spike to come with us." said Pinkie.

"And let's not forget, you guys didn't let Spike sing any of the songs you guys were singing with you." said Flare.

"He didn't want to sing. I didn't get that." said Rarity.

"He told me you didn't give him a chance to sing." said Flare.

"Well, we'll give Spikey a chance to sing. Just please, don't hate us!" said Rarity.

"Who said anything about me hating you?" asked Flare.

"Oh that's fantastic!" cried Pinkie.

"I despise you." said Flare.

Pinkie froze while she was jumping in the air. She just floated there, smiling, then her smile turned into a frown, then her mane deflated. "You... despise us?" Pinkie asked sadly.

"Shining, I think Pinkie Pie's gone missing. Because I see her twin sister, Pinkamenia Diane Pie in here now." said Flare.

"Ha ha, very funny, Darth." Shining said and laughed. The guards joined along.

"See? Even Shining and the guards think I'm funny!" said Flare. Then the Mane Six all laughed.

"That was a great joke, Flare!" said AppleJack.

"Yeah, so funny, my sides are hurting!" said Rarity.

"SHUT UP!" Flare yelled and slammed on the table. The Mane Six all froze. "You're just faking it, I know that for a fact. Tongue face."

"What happened to the Flare I used to know?" Pinkie asked, then she started to sob softly. Rarity pat her on the back.

"There there, dear. Somewhere inside that evil lord is that Flare we know and love. He could've attacked us with something. He never did that." said Rarity.

Then Flare threw a garlic roll at Rarity. "EVIL LOLOLOLOL!" said Flare. Then Pinkie started crying loudly. Tears bursted out of her eyes like a water fountain.

"GAH! My hair! He threw a garlic roll at my hair, now it's gonna get all stinky!" cried Rarity.

"Sugarcube, that was harsh." said AppleJack. Then Flare threw a garlic roll at AppleJack.

"LOL that was fun! Maybe I should throw garlic rolls around more often. It's so fun!" said Flare.

"Flare! This has gotten far enough! Stop being such a jerk!" said Rainbow Dash. Then Flare threw a garlic roll in Rainbow Dash's mouth,

"BULLS EYE! ROFLMAO!" cried Flare.

"Flare this is not funny. You're being very rude to us." said Twilight.

"Shut up! You deserve a garlic roll too!" said Flare. He put his hoof in his garlic roll bag, but put it back out, and put the bag upside down, shaking it. "Sad face. All out of garlic rolls. Sigh. Let's see what else in my satchel I have to throw at you meanies." Flare went through his satchel.

"But... I'm not a meanie." said Fluttershy.

"We know, Fluttershy. We know." said Rainbow Dash.

Flare takes out a can of pringles out of his satchel. "Ah, pringles! Leet! This should be perfect to throw at you!" said Flare.

"You gonna be taking out some chips and throwing them at us?" asked Twilight.

"Negetive." said Flare. He throws the entire pringles can at Twilight, and it hits your nose.

"OW!" cried Twilight.

"If you want ketchup to go with those chips, some should come out of your nose any second now." said Flare. Twilight growled at Flare. "You mad, sis?"

"What do you want from us, Flare? What do you want in your life? Do you want this?" asked Rarity.

"You wanna know what I want? I'll tell you want I want!" said Flare. "Guards, let's show them what we want!"

"Yes, Lord Flare." said Shining.

"That's Lord Darth Flare. Winkey face." said Flare. The Royal Guards started playing their drums, and played 'I Wanna Rule The World' by 10cc The guards and Shining Armor marched in front of the Mane Six's cell, and started singining.

"I wanna be a boss, I wanna be a big boss, I wanna boss the world around, I wanna be the biggest boss, that ever bossed the around!" sang Shining and the guards. "I wanna do it right, I wanna do it right away, I wanna do it right now, I wanna do it right away, I wanna do it now!" The guards stood in place, saluting to Flare as he dances by, carrying a top hat and cane.

"Don't wanna be a dancer, in a Bolshoi Ballet. Don't want to work for Daddy. In Daddy's shop, O.K. I get confused, soooooo confused." sang Flare rolling his eyes around. The Mane Six all looked at eachother, concerned as Flare danced with his top hat and cane. "I get a pain, I get pain up here, in the Shirley Temples."

"Whatcha gonna do? How you gonna do it? Whatcha gonna do? How you gonna do it?" the Mane Six sang.

"Little by little." sang Flare.

"Ooh ooh." sang Shining and the guards.

"Little by little." sang Flare.

"Bit by bit." sang Shining and the guards.

The floor below the Mane Six opened, then they all started falling down, and landed in some city streets. There were three screens on buildings, one to the right of the Mane Six, one to the left, and one in front. Flare appeared on one screen at a time as he sang the next part.

"Shhh! Not too loud, don't tell everypony, don't give away the game!" sang Flare. Then Flare appeared on all the screens and sings. "Oooh, oooh!" Then the screen in front of them sang, "I ain't quite ready to reveal my campaign" Then Flare and the Mane Six appeared at an eat-in theater. The Mane Six were sitting in the audience, while Flare was singing the next part of the song on stage, with some guards using the insturments. "This is not the time. My hero's alive, and well in a cave. I'm keeping them on ice, in the suspended animation, till the very right occasion comes along." Then a building started rising off the stage floor, and grew 60 flights, and a flag with a red dot and a black 'S' appeared on top, as the royal guards and shining sang the next part.

"To our rally come along, come along, to our rally, come along, to our rally, come along. To our rally come along, come along, to our rally, come along, to our rally, come along." they sang. Flare was in front of the tall building, on a stand, about to speak. The Mane Six and a larger group of ponies were in the crowd.

"A BRAVE NEW WORLD WILL RISE FROM THE ASHES! And there upon a rock titanic, I'll cast a giant shadow, on the face of the deep! And never again will they dare to call me: A freckled, spotty, specky, four eyed, weedy, little, CREEEEEEEEEEP!" Flare cried out. While he said that, the Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and AppleJack were scared. Rainbow Dash just glared at Flare, and Pinkie smiled like she was crazy. Next thing, the Mane Six and Flare were at a torture chamber. Twilight was about to get hit by a laser, Rainbow Dash was tied over a shark tank, Fluttershy was under a large blade, AppleJack was surrounded by pears, and a bag of dirt was near Rarity. "No tremblin and quakin' in the gym. No more come on fellas, let's get him." sang Flare.

"Whatcha gonna do? How you gonna do it? Whatcha gonna do? How you gonna do it?" the Mane Six sang.

"Little by little." sang Flare.

"Ooh, ooh." sang Shining and the guards.

"Little by little." sang Flare.

"Bit by bit." sang Shining and the guards.

"Little by little." sang Flare.

"Ooh, ooh." sang Shining and the guards.

"Little by little." sang Flare.

"Bit by bit. Bit by bit. Bit... by... bit." sang Shining and the guards.

Flare dressed as a little girl, started dancing like a little girl, and sang like a little girl in front of a schoolhouse. "Everypony's going to be free. But they'll have to agree to be free. They'll have to agree to be less free than me, 'cos I rule the world you see." Flare sang. "So wait for the army of kiddy-winkies, and terrible tiny tots, in armoured school buses, firin poison pea-shooters. And sinking their milk teeth into your thighs... delapsus resurgam! When I fall, I shall rise!" The Mane Six started singing in their faces while they were running in the darkness.

"I wanna be a boss, I wanna be a big boss, I wanna boss the world around, I wanna be the biggest boss that ever bossed the world around!" Shining and guards kept singing 7 times, until Rainbow Dash interupted them.

"Alright, we get it!" she cried. The Mane Six reappeared in their prison cell, along with Flare, Shining, and the guards just ouside it.

"For Wizard of Hope's sake, Dash. Do you have to spoil the moment? Angry face!" asked Flare.

"What kind of song was that?" asked AppleJack.

"Wasn't it possum grade awesome?" asked Flare.

"No." Pinkie said angerly, with a deflated mane still.

"Well who asked you all anyway?" Flare asked rudely.

Meanwhile at Canterlot castle, the Crusaders were flying Flare's ROFLCOPTER towards the castle. "Whoa, whoa! Mayday! Mayday! We're out of control!" cried Sweetie Belle. They crashed the copter in the castle throne room. Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance were startled by the crash.

"Why hello there, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo! Plessure of you to drop in!" Celestia said and giggled. The Crusaders walked out of the crashed copter, rolling their eyes, with stars on their head, and moving funny.

"Aren't you all a little young to be driving one of those flying machines?" asked Cadance. The Crusaders eventually came back to their senses and ran towards the princesses.

"Princess Celestia!" cried Apple Bloom. "Princess Luna! We need your help!"

"You went with the Noble Six without their permission, didn't you?" asked Celestia.

"NO!" Scootaloo yelled.

"Yes we did." said Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo whinned at her.

"We can't lie to the princesses." said Sweetie Belle.

""What seems to be the problem young ones?" asked Luna.

"We were following Flare and the others, and we were just outside Chaos Mountain. We saw Crystal Iceblast and Aquatic Armor, but it wasn't them!" said Sweetie Belle.

"It was brainwashed Royal Guards! Your missing Royal Guards were captured, and brainwashed!" said Scootaloo.

"And they said they brainwashed Flare, captured the Noble Six, and there's a Doctor that's tryin to free Discord!" said Apple Bloom.

"Oh my. This is troubling." said Celestia.

"I agree, but it appears Discord isn't free yet, since there's no chaos." said Luna.

"What about my Shining Armor?" asked Cadance.

"You own some shining armor? Can we see?" teased Apple Bloom. She giggled.

"If the royal guards are there, and they're brainwashed, that must mean Shining Armor must be there and brainwashed too!" said Sweetie Belle.

"SHINING!" cried Cadance. Then she started to sob.

"There there, Princess Cadance." Luns said while comfirting her. "Cutie Mark Crusaders, you've done the right thing. It appears Flare Gun and the Noble Six was wrong about you."

"I agree. Without you three to warn us what happened, we would never know, and Discord might be free without us knowing." said Celestia.

"What are we going to do, sister?" asked Luna.

"We're going on a rescue mission. But not just us... we're going to need some help from a few friends of their's!" Celestia said mischievious.

Meanwhile back with Flare and the Mane Six, Flare kept showing the Mane Six his new Armor Lock ability. "EVIL LOLOLOLOL!" he said. "Go ahead Twilight, try firing your horn at me. Oh wait, your horn has that little thing on it to prevent it from working! LOL! Oh, and I also have armor lock now! Mischievious face!" Flare activated his armor lock spell.

"Alright we get it, Flare! Stop!" ordered Pinkie.

"Yeah, even though Pinkie's depressed right now, I kinda agree with her." said Rainbow Dash.

"Kinda?" asked Pinkie.

Flare deactivated the spell. "But Armor Lock is so awesome! Awesome possum!" he cried. "I'm invulnerable with Armor Lock! Oh, and Luna also taught me this Rail-blast spell! Watch!" Flare fired his rail-blast spell at the Mane Six, and it force pushed them against the wall. "EVIL LOLOLOLOL! I less then three these new spells! It's too bad you never learned any of my spells, Twilight. Check this out!" Flare fires a flare out of his horn, and it fired towards Twilight. "They don't call me Darth 'Flare' for nothin. Mischievious lion face." Fluttershy started to cry.

"Flare, you're going to far with this!" cried Twilight.

"DARTH FLARE! My name is Darth Flare now, sista." said Flare.

"Whatever, Darth Flare. You just made Fluttershy cry! Nopony ever makes Fluttershy cry!" said Twilight.

"Discord really messed with yer mind, Flare. He's turned ya'll into a big jerk!" said AppleJack.

"Hey, you started it." said Flare.

"No we didn't. Discord messed with your mind!" said Rainbow Dash.

"You idiots are starting to get on my last nerve! Very angry face!" said Flare. "I'm gonna have to settle with you all, right here, right now!" The Mane Six all held eachother tight. Then Flare's horn started glowing, and Flare growled at them. Discord appeared behind him.

"Dark Flare." said Discord.

Flare grunted, and deactivated his horn. "Why can't you say my name right? DARTH! Not Dark!" said Flare.

"The time has come, my apprentice. Time to bring an end to the Elements of Harmony once and for all!" said Discord.

"You're gonna regreat this, Discord! You messed with the wrong ponies!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Whoa nelly, calm down, sugarcube." said AppleJack.

"The show starts in an hour. Get them ready." said Discord.

"Yes, master." Flare said, bowing. Discord then disappeared. Flare turned to the Mane Six. "Mischievious face! Now it's time to meet your destiny, sistas! Let's bring an end to this friendship betrayal!"

"I got a bad feeling about this." said Fluttershy.

"This isn't Star Wars, Fluttershy." said Pinkie.

An hour went by. Flare took the Mane Six to the Mountain battle arena. The Mane Six were all hanging on chains on colums. All around the arena were Changelings, and other evil species, all cheering. There was a Changeling selling food, and T-Shirts and hats of the Mane Six with X's on them. And there were even a couple of Changelings with letters written on their stomaches, in order: 'M-A-N-E-6-X'. The audience was like a football crowd. Eventually, they all did the wave.

"Well... this is the end of us. The end of the fabulous Rarity, and her good looks, and fashion!" Rarity said with tears.

"I never thought it would end this way." Rainbow Dash said with tears on her eyes.

"Don't give up, girls. We can still get outta this! There is hope for us, and even Flare yet!" said AppleJack.

"AppleJack is right. Somepony is bound to rescue us." said Twilight. Then she looked up at mind-controlled Shining Armor, then teared up. "Why? Shining, get back to your senses. You're my B-B-B-F-F! You can fight it!"

"Just face it girls. We're doomed." said Pinkie.

"AppleJack... I'm scared!" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Don't be scared, Fluttershy, we'll be fine. Ah know it!" said AppleJack. "We'll be... fine. Yeah."

Discord appeared on the bolcany, along side Flare, and some Royal Guards. "Mares and gentlecolts! Welcome to the Chaos Arena!" said Discord. The audience started cheering. "Now we're going to have a great show tonight, because we're gonna give the Mane Six the mentle pain they gave to my loyal apprentice!"

"PRAISE THE WIZARDS!" cried Flare.

"PRAISE THE WIZARDS!" the audience yelled. The Mane Six all looked at eachother, scared.

"Now our contract says we can't give any physical pain, injuries, or death. So we're just gonna hurt their feelings until they'll beg for us to end their suffering!" said Discord. The audience cheered. "Now let's meet our stars! Our first star is a unicorn pony that's great and powerful, knows great magic tricks, but got put down and kicked out of many towns after her poor preformances. Time for her to regain her dignity! Please welcome, the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie appears in the middle of the stadium, blowing kisses at the audience, waving, and smile at them. "Our next star is a griffin, not Peter Griffin, not Griffindore, but a mean scary machine! Put your hooves together for Gilda!" Gilda jumps out in the middle of the stadium, posing for the audiene, and gives out loud roars.

"Gilda? I knew she was a bully, but not like this!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Next we have a buffilo from the Equestrian desert. He's a leader of a group of buffilos, and almost destroyed a town because they grew apple trees on their trails! Please give it up for the Chief Thunderhooves!" said Discord. Thunderhooves charges out, and knocks a pile of crates, and the crates break, and T-Shirts start flying out into the crowd.

"Ah shoot. Ah thought we were friends with him now? This is gonna be a problem." said AppleJack.

"Next is a dragon that loves to pick on smaller dragons, and steal pheonix eggs. He's red, he breathes fire, and he's Grable!" said Discord. Garble flies out into the arena, breathing fire out, juggling some gems, and then throwing them in his mouth.

"Wow. All that we had a conflict with in the passed seems to be in this arena, and they're going to be hurting our feelings, real bad." said Fluttershy.

"Our next lucky visitor was a former Ponyville hero, until her secret identity was revealed. But now a mysterious pony has taken her place, and is going to insult the the happyness right outta them! Put your hooves in the air for the Mysterious Mare Do Well!" said Discord. Mare Do Well swings outside, and poses for everypony.

"What? The Mysterious Mare Do Well? But... how?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We were the Mysterious Mare Do Well!" said Twilight. "H-how is that possible?"

"Next we have a certain somepony that crashed a wedding by disguising herself as a bride. She got defeated by the power of love." said Discord. Then he started laughing. "The power of love, and I thought being defeated by the power of friendship was embarrassing!" Discord continued laughing.

"Dude, brah. Just continue." said Flare.

"Right, right. Put your hooves together for Queen Chrysalis!" said Discord. One of the Royal Guards in the arena changes to Chrysalis, and she starts waving at the audience. There was a couple of Changelings in the audience holding up signs that say 'Go Chrysalis!', 'Chrysalis is best queen!' "And finally... umm... you do this one my loyal apprentice."

"Happy face!" said Flare. "Alright finally, we have a very special guest, from a very special friend of mine! He was one of the few that did not betray me! Although he disappeared on the way here, I found out that he did not leave, he changed into something powerful! He's not so little anymore. He's my video game partner, he's my bro, he's... Spike!"

"SPIKE?!" the Mane Six said at the same time. They all heard a roar coming from the sky. A dragon was flying in circles, then he crashed down into the arena. Spike has grown to an adult dragon. He gave out a big roar, and breathed smoke on the Mane Six.

"Spikey-Wikey? What have they done to you?" Rarity asked in worry.

"Did you bring your ruby with you, Rarity? That's what stopped him before." asked Fluttershy.

"Nope, I left it home. We're goners." said Rarity.

"Now, let the insulting begin!" said Discord.

"Spike, my bro for life, I have a cave full of gems just for you, if you just do what we say. Capieesh?" asked Flare. Spike nodded, and roared at the Mane Six again.

"Ew! Say it, don't spray it. My hair is already ruined." said Rarity. Trixie, Gilda, Thunderhooves, Grable, Mare Do Well, and Chrysalis kept throwing insults at the Mane Six.

"Hey Twilight, I burned all your books!" said Trixie. "All your books mean nothing. Princess Celestia is a terrible teacher."

"Hey Pinkie, your parties stink. Your cupcakes are terrible! You have no friends!" said Gilda.

"Hey Rainbow Dash? The Wonderbolts will never let you join them. The Sonic Rainboom is a weak trick. Blaze wants to break up with you." said Grable.

"Hey AppleJack? Pears are best fruit ever-no, oranges are. You make the worst cider ever, the Film Flam brothers should've took over your farm." said Thunderhooves.

"Hey Fluttershy? You're the worst animal taker ever. I bet they'd look good on my dining room table!" said Mare Do Well.

"WHAT?!" Fluttershy cried.

"Yes, they'll gain lots of weight by eating all that food I serve for them on my dining room table! They'll get fat, and all dirty!" said Mare Do Well.

"Hey Rarity? What's purple and white, and full of dirt?" asked Chrysalis.

"Don't you dare!" Rarity yelled.

"YOU!" said Chrysalis with a chuckle. She dumps buckets of dirt all over Rarity.

They ignored the insults at first, saying it's not true, but eventually they all begged them to stop. They all cried, and screamed. Discord laughed.

"This is so fun!" said Discord. "Hey Darth, how about passing me some popcorn?" Flare passes Discord the popcorn, but the popcorn bag just falls through his hand, since he's a hologram. "Oh, right."

"MAKE THIS STOP!" cried Pinkie. From the bolcany, behind Discord, a pony started walking towards them. It was Big Macintosh, and he put an apple right in front of Flare.

"Eeeyup." he said. Discord turned around.

"Who are you?" asked Discord.

"Just a pony, partner. Just a pony... that's here to rescue his friends!" said Big Mac. He back flipped over Discord and jumped into the arena, holding out apples.

"Big Macintosh?!" AppleJack gasped, wiping the tears out of her eyes, with her bottom hooves.

"Eeeyup!" said Big Mac. The Wonderbolts fly in the sky, and they start dropping bags of apples down at the arena. Trixie, Gilda, and the other antagonists all jump out of the way and take cover.

"The Wonderbolts!" cried Rainbow Dash. Some Changelings in the arena uncloak themselves, and they are revealed to be ponies from Ponyville. Bon Bon, Lyra, Derpy, Octavia, Berry Cherry, Doctor Whooves, Cheerilee, Wonderbolts fly down at the Mane Six, and unchain them. They also remove Twilight and Rartiy's medal ring from their horns so they can use their magic again. They also unstrap Rainbow Dash's and Fluttershy's wings so they can fly again.

"WHAT?! What's going on?" asked Discord.

"Looks like it's time for an epic battle!" said Flare. "Now this is what the audience wants to see! They should see the Mane Six get defeated fair and square in competition! That's what I want to see!"

"Hmm... Interesting." said Discord. Pinkie sits there near the colum, but then Spitfire goes down, and shoves a cupcake in her mouth.

"Here, this should help, kid." said Spitfire. Pinkie eats the cupcake, then she smiles and her mane goes back to normal. She jumps around in joy.

"I'm back to my old self again!" cried Pinkie. "HIT IT VINYL!" Vinyl Scratch, activates her DJ system, and plays Barracuda by Heart.

"Oh yeah, baby! This is gonna get good!" said Vinyl.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie does not fight." said Trixie.

"Well, we have no choice at this point! Let do this!" said Gilda. The Mane Six and the antagonists all charged at eachother. Twilight turned to Flare.

"So this ain't the end, I saw you again! Today, had to turn my heart away." Twilight sang.

"You smiled like the sun, kisses for every...!" sang Pinkie.

"...One. And tales, it never fails." sang Fluttershy.

""You lying so low in the weeds, bet you gonna ambush me." sang Rarity.

"You had me down down down down on my knees..." sang Rainbow Dash.

"Now wouldn't ya, Barracuda?" sang AppleJack. "Ooh yeah!"

"This is getting out of control! RELEASE THE GUARDS!" cried Discord. The gates in the stadium opened, and a motherload of Royal Guards started charging for the Mane Six, but the other ponies from Ponyville bursted out and fought them.

"Back over time, when we were all trying..." sang Trixie.

"... for free. Me up with porpoise and me." sang Chrysalis. "Ah ha!"

"No right no wrong your spelling a song!" sang Gilda.

"A naaaaame whisper game!" sang Garbel.

"And if the real thing don't do the trick, you better make up something quick." sang Thunderhooves.

"You gonna burn burn burn burn burn out to the wick. Ooooooo..." sang Mare Do Well.

"Barracuda." sang Spike. "Oooooh yeah!"

"Sell me sell you the purpoise said, dive down deep to save my head, you..." sang the Mane Six.

"I think you got the blues too." sang Twilight.

"All that night and all the next swam without looking back. Made for the western pools." sang the antagonists.

"Silly silly fools." sang Spike.

"The Mane Six is winning the battle! Dark Flare, do something!" cried Discord.

"DARTH Flare!" Flare corrected him.

"ATTACK!" cried Discord. Flare jumped off the bolcany, but fell on his stomach and hurt himself. He shook his head got up, and ran in the middle the arena.

"IMMA FIRIN MAH SHOOP DA WHOO-WO-WO-WO-WO-WO-WOOP!" cried Flare. He charged his horn and fired his laser at a colum. The colum start tipping over.

"BRAISE FOR IMPACT!" cried Spitfire. Everypony charged out of the way of the colum as it fell down, and the arena got all dusty. Flare walked towards the Mane Six as they were laying down, and the dust cleared off.

"And if the real thing don't do the trick. No, you better make up something quick." sang Flare. "You gonna burn burn burn burn burn out to the the wick! Aaaah barra-barracuda! Yeah!"

After a few more moments of everypony fighting, Twilight was fighting Trixie. Trixie squirted a ton of water on her. "Sweet Celestia, Trixie! What's with you and water?" asked Twilight.

"The Great and Poweful Trixie loves water. Just as much as the Great and Powerful Trixie loves the all mighty Discord!" said Trixie. "Oh, and I must say. Your spells are stupid." She laughs.

"Alright that's it! I HAD IT WITH YOUR INSULTS!" cried Twilight. Twilight fired a punch spell on Trixie, and Trixie got knocked into the wall. "HA! Like that?!" Trixie's form started getting staticy after she got knocked out. Then she turned into Aquatic Armor. "Wait a minute? AQUATIC ARMOR?!" Twilight rushed towards Aqua, who was knocked out, and saw a broken form changing device on his wrist, and a scar on his eye that looked the same as what Flare and the guards had. "A form changing device? A scar? Oh no! GIRLS?!" The Mane Six were too busy fighting, and didn't hear her. "Everypony stop! It's the Noble Six!"

"You're dead, squirt!" said Gilda.

"Oh, but I don't think you were well aquainted with my party cannon yet, Gilda!" said Pinkie. She took out her party cannon and blasted it on Gilda. Gilda knocked into a colum and passed out. "Yippie! I win!" Gilda's form got all staticy, and she turned into Psyche. "What the? PSYCHE?!" Pinkie and Twilight ran to Psyche and saw a changing device, and a scar on him too.

"Pinkie, these aren't really Trixie, Gilda, Mare Do Well, and the others. It's the Noble Six! Discord brainwashed them!" said Twilight.

"Oh no! We gotta warn the others!" cried Pinkie. Twilight ran off. Then Pinkie put a party hat on his head, and a cupcake on his hoof. She giggled, and hopped off. Rainbow Dash was fighting dragon.

"You wouldn't hit an awesome dragon!" said Garble. Then Rainbow Dash tried to punch him, put she missed. "You couldn't hit an awesome dragon!" he said. Rainbow Dash tried to punch him again, but missed again. "In fact you couldn't hit a barn door!" Garble breathed fire on Rainbow Dash, and the tip of her tail was on fire. Rainbow Dash growled and gave him a big kick in the face. Garble flew right into the wall.

"That'll teach you!" Rainbow Dash taunted. Garble's form got all staticy, then he turned into Blaze. "BLAZE?! OH NO!" Rainbow Dash ran to Blaze and saw a changing device and a scar on him. "This was all a set up! All this time I was fighting my own husband!" She started to sob on him.

"Okay, there's Blaze, Psyche, and Aqua. All we're missing is Engineer, and Crystal." said Twilight.

Thunderhooves charged at AppleJack, and AppleJack charged at him. AppleJack head-butt Thunderhooves and he flew up in the air, and down to the ground.

"Yee haw! Take that!" cried AppleJack. Thunderhoove's body got staicy and he turned into Engineer. "Huh? What? Engineer?! What the?!" AppleJack ran to Engineer and saw a changing device and a scar on him. "What sort of trickery is this?!"

Fluttershy was covering her face in the ground as Mare Do Well was kicking her. Fluttershy was crying. Mare Do Well just kept kicking and laughing. Rarity saw what happened and she was very mad. "NOPONY BEATS UP FLUTTERSHY! IT IS ON!" cried Rarity. She charged to Mare Do Well, and knocked her with her head. She flew across the arena, and hit the wall. Her body got staticy, and she turned into Crystal Iceblast.

"CRYSTAL?! How could she?!" cried Rarity.

"She was mind controlled, Rarity! They all were!" said Twilight.

"Discord... that big dumb MEANIE!" cried Fluttershy.

"Wait, there's Engineer, Crystal, Psyche, Blaze, and Aqua, there they all are! Who's Chrysalis then?" asked Pinkie.

"I'm actually her." said Chrysalis.

"YOU MEANIE!" cried Fluttershy. Fluttershy flew up to her and screamed in her face. Chrysalis was shocked after the shout.

"Forget this!" she cried. "RETREAT!" Chrysalis and the entire Changeling audience all flew away.

"NOOOOO! My entertainment!" cried Discord. "My plan! It's all up to Dark Flare now!"

"DARTH FLARE!" cried Flare.

"Loyal apprentice! We can't take anymore chances! Set me free! Recapture the Mane Six! Do something!" cried Discord.

"Don't worry, master. I got a plan." said Flare. Then he took out his walkie talkie. "All units, capture the Mane Six!"

"Now there's one thing left to do. We gotta find Discord's statue and destroy that hologram device!" said Twilight.

"Well why we hangin around here fer? Let's go!" said AppleJack. The Mane Six all ran through one of the stadium gates, but the gate closed before Twilight could go through.

"TWILIGHT?!" the Mane Six cried.

"I can't get this opened!" cried Twilight

"Heeeeey ladies!" said Flare. Twilight turned around and saw Flare, and adult Spike behind him. "What's the rush? The show's not over yet!"

Twilight turned back to her friends. "Go on without me. I'll take care of him." she said.

"Be careful darling!" said Rarity.

"We'll take care of Discord." said AppleJack. The Mane Six ran off, then Twilight turned back to Flare.

"You should've never betrayed me, Twilight. We would've been home by now, safe and sound. But you decided to put me down. LOL I rhymed! Did you hear me?" said Flare.

"Flare, Discord tricked you. We would never put you down like that!" said Twilight.

"But you did. I saw it with my own eyes, heard it with my own ears." said Flare.

"No." said Twilight.

"Surrender, Twilight Sparkle! Mischievious face! We already won! Come along quietly." said Flare.

"Never!" said Twilight.

"Never say never. Kay, if you're gonna be that way. SPIKE ATTACK!" cried Flare. Spike roared. Twilight was scared, but then Spike was hit in the head by an anvil. Above him was the Cutie Mark Crusaders in Flare's ROFLCOPTER.

"Oh I don't think so!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Why does Flare keep an anvil in here anyway?" asked Scootaloo.

"HEY! That's my ROFLCOPTER!" cried Flare. "YOU STOLE MY ROFLCOPTER!"

"Look out below!" Sweetie Belle said, while dropping a slice of pizza in Spike's mouth.

"HEY! THOSE ARE MY PIZZAS! YOU BETTER HAVE PAID FOR THAT!" cried Flare. Spike started to smile, then he started shrinking back to his regular self.

"Hmm hmm! That was so good! I'm back to normal! Woo hoo!" cried Spike.

"NOOOOO! This isn't suppose to happen!" cried Flare. "We can't lose!"

"No, Flare. Discord lost. You won. You were in our side all along!" said Twilight.

"NOOOOOO YOU!" Flare cried, then activated his hornsaber.

"Flare, I don't want to fight you." said Twilight.

"IT'S DARTH FLARE! DAAAAAARRRRTH!" cried Flare.

"Fine, you wanna do this retro? Fine, let's do this retro." said Twilight. "I never done this before. I hope it works." Twilight starts grunting, and her horn starts glowing.

"What are you doing?" asked Flare.

"Facing you with your own magic!" said Twilight. Then Twilight's horn lit up, and she activated a spell that looked like Flare's hornsaber.

"I see you have constructed a new hornsaber." said Flare. "Mine's bigger than yours though, LOL! And you never even trained. This is gonna be easy-cheesy!"

"Twilight? Flare? What's going on?" asked Spike.

"Spike, go on. Save yourself." said Twilight.

"But Twlight!" cried Spike.

"I'll catch up with you later. Just go! NOW!" ordered Twilight.

"Be careful! You too Flare!" said Spike. Then he ran off. But then he got stopped by the Noble Six.

"Where are you going little dragon?" asked Blaze.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie will never let you through!" said Aqua.

"Uhh... you guys alright?" asked Spike. Psyche roared in Spike's face like Gilda. "Okay, this is awkward." Spike then ran passed them.

"Hey, he's getting away! The great Mare Do Well will never let him get away!" cried Crystal. They all started chasing him.

"Let's do this thang, sister!" said Flare. Then Twilight charged at Flare, and started having a hornsaber battle. Meanwhile, inside the mountain, the Mane Six were running across through the corridors, trying to find Discord's statue.

"You girls find anything yet?" asked Fluttershy.

"Not yet, dear." said Rarity. "Seriously, this place needs to get cleaned up."

"AAAAAH!" cried Spike as he ran across the halls and up on Rainbow Dash's face.

"Spike, please get off my face." said Rainbow Dash.

"Guys, the Noble Six! They've gone crazy!" cried Spike.

"That's ridiculous. They've changed back to their regular selves!" said AppleJack.

"No you don't understand!" said Spike. "They're minds are still programed to what Discord made them!"

"Don't be silly, Spike! The Noble Six are our friends! They would never hurt us!" said Pinkie.

Psyche lunged at Pinkie and put her in a head-lock. "Got you now, shrimp!" he said.

"Psyche? What are you doing?" asked Pinkie.

"Psyche? Who's Psyche? I'm Gilda, remember? Idiot!" asked Psyche.

"Seriously, what's going on here?" asked Fluttershy. Then Crystal jumped on top of her.

"For great justice!" cried Crystal.

"None of you can outmatch the power of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" said Aqua, putting his horn towards Rarity.

"Aqua, darling. Aim that thing somewhere else!" said Rarity. Engineer head-butted AppleJack and held her towards the wall.

"Ya'll will think twice before putting apples in mah path!" said Engineer.

"I never put apples anywhere near your path, Engie!" said AppleJack.

"No, but yer cousin did. After you, he's next!" said Engineer.

Rainbow Dash started walking backwards, but then Blaze popped up behind her. "How's it going, squirt?" asked Blaze.

"Blaze! It's me, your wife! Rainbow Dash!" she cried.

"Wife? I'm not married. And even if I was, I wouldn't be married to a pony. I mean, a dragon and a pony? That would be totally an awkward couple." said Blaze.

"Oh real sweet, Blaze. Is it gonna be awkward for me to date Rarity?" asked Spike.

Blaze breathed fire towards Rainbow Dash, but she flinged out of the way. "Blaze! This isn't you! You're not that type of dragon! You're Blaze Goldheart! Member of the Wonderbolts! And there's not one pony that would ever replace you!" she cried.

"You're talking jibberish. Now prepare to be burned at the steak!" Blaze said, and chuckled.

Meanwhile, back with Twilight and Flare, they were still having a hornsaber duel.

"Princess Eeestia has taught you well!" said Flare.

"Her name is Celestia!" cried Twilight. They continued dueling.

"I can feel it. I can feel your anger, sista! How does it feel?" asked Flare. "You should join me. And together, with our combined powers, we can free Discord! And rule Equestria! Together! We'll forget about our little disagreement before, and you can make up for what you've done to me, if you join us!"

"I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!" cried Twilight. They continued dueling.

Meanwhile the Noble Six has the Mane Six surrounded.

"Stop struggling, you little twirp!" said Psyche.

"Psyche, snap out of it! You're not Gilda!" said Pinkie.

"Careful with my hair darling!" said Rarity.

"Nopony tells the Great and Powerful Trixie what to do!" said Aqua.

"There's gotta be something we can do to snap them outta this spell!" cried AppleJack.

"Shut it, Apple! Yer an apple!" said Engineer.

"Ya think callin me an apple is insulting?" asked AppleJack.

"Ah'll smash ya like an apple!" said Engineer.

"Wait a minute!" cried Spike. He reaches inside one of the Noble Six's satchels and takes out some pizza. "Each of you took one of Flare's pizzas with you! The pizza cured me from my curse! So why not you? Hey, Blaze?" Blaze didn't answer him. "I mean... dragon!"

"What is it twerp?" asked Blaze.

"Order up!" said Spike. He threw a pizza in Blaze's mouth, and he ate it. "Hmm, this is actually pretty good, twerp. Wait a minute..." Blaze started holding his head, and grunting.

"Yes! It's working!" cried Rainbow Dash. Blaze's scar disappears and his eyes turned back to it's regular color.

"Ugh! What happend? Rainbow? Honey you alright?" asked Blaze.

"BLAZE!" Rainbow Dash cried in happyness. Rainbow tackles her and starts kissing him. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"I was gone? What happened?" asked Blaze.

"Seriously, what's goin on?" asked Engineer. AppleJack reaches inside Engineer's satchel, takes out a pizza, and puts it in his mouth. Engineer ate it, then his scar disappeared. "What the? What happened? Where am ah?" Engineer looked down at AppleJack. "Oh, please tell me we didn't."

"Nope, but yet back to normal, sugarcube!" said AppleJack.

"Ah seriously don't know what yer talkin about." said Engineer.

Pinkie reaches through Psyche's satchel, takes out a pizza, and she eats it. "Hmm hmm! Best pizza ever!" said Pinkie.

"PINKIE! That's suppose to be for Psyche!" cried Rainbow Dash.

"Oh." she said. She takes the pizza out of her mouth, and puts it in his mouth. Psyche eats it and his scar disappeared.

"Huh? What happened? FLARE?! Don't worry I'll shut down those lasers... uhh, what's going on?" asked Psyche.

"YAY! Psyche's back!" Pinkie cried, and gave him a big hug.

"Why do I taste saliva?" asked Psyche.

Rarity starts reaching into Aqua's satchel for a pizza. "Hey if you think you're gonna do the same thing to the Great and Powerful Trixie, then you're highly..." before Aqua can finish that sentence, she already put the pizza in his mouth. Aqua's scar disappears.

"WAH! I got hit by a dart, and... wait, what's going on?" asked Aqua. "Rarity? What happened?"

"I'll explain later dear. Just get your hoof off me, please?" asked Rarity.

"Go, Fluttershy! Your turn!" cried AppleJack.

"I... I can't, I'm too scared!" said Fluttershy.

"Of course you can't!" said Crystal. "You can't do anything! You're weak, and a coward! And your animals think so too!"

Fluttershy started to get angry. "Don't... you... DARE... TALK... ABOUT... MY... ANIMALS THAT WAY!" Fluttershy shouted into her face.

"OW! That hurt my ears!" said Crystal. Fluttershy tackled Crystal, took out a pizza and shoved it in her mouth. Crystal's scar disappeared.

"AAAH ROCKS! Wait... Fluttershy what's going on?" asked Crystal. "Why are you on top of me?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just trying to save your life." said Fluttershy.

"Looks like I missed a bunch, huh?" asked Crystal.

"Yep!" said Fluttershy, she gave her a hug.

"Seriously, girls. What's going on here?" asked Aqua.

"Discord! We gotta find the Discord statue!" cried Rainbow Dash.

"But we already saw a bunch of Discord statues in the laser room." said Psyche.

"Those must have not been the real statues. We gotta find the real statue." said AppleJack.

"Flare did say something about a lounge before." said Rarity.

"Let's check there first." said Crystal.

"It's so good to have you guys back!" said Spike.

"Seriously what happened?" asked Engineer.

"We'll explain along the way." said Rainbow Dash.

Back with Twilight and Flare, they were still dueling, but very violently. "FLARE! STOP THIS! STOP IT NOW!" cried Twilight.

"No you!" said Flare.

"This isn't helping! This isn't you!" cried Twilight.

"No you!" said Flare.

"Will you stop with this, Flare?! YOU'RE BEING ANNOYING!" Twilight yelled.

"I KNEW YOU THOUGHT OF ME LIKE THAT!" cried Flare.

"No... wait, Flare! I didn't mean it!" cried Twilight.

"ANGRY FACE!" cried Flare. His hornsaber glew very bright, and very powerful. Then he swung it on Twilight's horn, and her horn falls off. "WHOA! That was epic! I didn't know my hornsaber could do that! Leet!"

"NOO! My horn!" cried Twilight.

"EVIL LOLOLOLOL! Now what were you saying about winning and losing? Oh yeah, I win, and you lose! Mischievious face!" said Flare. Twilight backs away from Flare slowly, and Flare walks towards her. "You can't beat me, Twilight. I'm Flare Gun! The awesomeist of all possums! The leetest of the leet! The best of the best! Now feel dat Mareami heat! All I wanted was friends, Twilight. Friends. You and your friends really hurt me bad, real bad! Your betrayal will never be forgived, unless you joined me, and we will free Discord!"

"I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!" cried Twilight.

"Discord never told you what happened to your friend Flare." said Flare.

"He killed him! He killed my friend Flare! And replaced him with an evil version of him!" said Twilight.

"No, Twilight... I... AM YOUR FRIEND!" said Flare.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" cried Twilight, but then she stopped and smiled. "Wait, really?"

"No, wait. That didn't come out right." said Flare. "Now where was I? Ah yes. Join me, and together we'll rule Equestria as friends! EVIL ROFLMAO!" Twilight just stood there against the wall, she looked down, and thought.

Meanwhile, the Mane Six and the Noble Six run to the lounge. Waiting for them was Discord and Shining Armor.

"Hold it right there! You are not going anywhere near that statue! Once my apprentice comes, he'll set me free! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" said Discord. "Shining Armor, finish them!"

"With plessure!" said Shining. "GUARDS!" He guards the statue along with his royal guards.

"Do we have anymore of those pizzas?" asked Crystal.

"No, we used them all up." said Blaze.

"We're doomed!" cried Rarity.

"Guys, if evil Flare taught me something... IT'S THIS!" Pinkie cried. She took out a garlic roll and threw it at Shining Armor's mouth. "BULLS EYE!" she cried.

Shining Armor's scar disappeared. But as Shining turned back to normal, his guards all turned back to normal. "Huh? Where am I?" asked Shining.

"SHINING'S BACK!" cried Aqua.

"Was my memory hijacked, again?" asked Shining.

"Ah'm afraid so, partner." said Engineer.

"Now we have to destroy that hologram device on Discord's statue!" said Psyche. As they ran towards the statue, the statue goes inside a a glass box, and a crane takes it away.

"NO! Where is it going?" asked Crystal.

"To the escape pod room. You don't have much time before the statue gets launched to the bottom of the sea! If I can't escape that prison, then at least my spirit can wonder around! And none of you can stop me!" Discord said, and did an evil laugh, then disappeared.

"Do ya'll have any idea where the escape pod room is?" asked Engineer.

"We never passed an escape pod room!" said Aqua.

"I think I might know where it is." said Shining. "I kinda remember some stuff that was going on when I was brainwashed. I think the escape pod room is this way! Follow me!" Shining ran out of the room, and everypony else followed.

Meanwhile with Twilight and Flare, Twilight was leaning towards the wall, defenseless. "It is your destiny, sista! Join us, or feel the wrath of my hornsaber!" said Flare. Twilight sat on the ground, tearing up.

"I'll never join Discord! Flare, you maybe a big jerk on the outside, but on the inside is that sweet, funny, old Flare Gun that I've used to know. And there's nothing anypony can do to take that away from you! You are what you are. And I respect your personality. No matter what you say, no matter what Discord does. You're still my friend!" said Twilight.

"That's very sweet, Twilight. I'm touched. I'll never forget that. Smiley face." said Flare. Twilight smiled. "But I'm still gonna beat you with this thing, TROLOLOLOL!" Flare started beating Twilight with his hornsaber, but like a baseball bat, or a nightstick.

"OW! OW! I don't care! OW! OW! You're still my-OW-friend!" said Twilight. The Cutie Mark Crusaders dropped a pizza out of the sky and it landed in Flare's mouth.

"Order up!" said Sweetie Belle.

He stopped beating Twilight and ate it. "Hmm. That's my pizza! It's so good! Best pizza in Equestrria, brah! But wait... I'm starting to feel... something." Flare covered his head with his hooves, then he started grunting and yelling. His scar disappeared and his eyes turned back to normal. "Uhhh... Twilight?"

"Yeah?" asked Twilight.

"I got the Baracuda song stuck in my head from before! Why did we have to sing that? Lion face." said Flare.

"FLARE! YOU'RE BACK!" cried Twilight. She gave Flare a big hug.

"I know... and sad thing is... I remember everything I did." said Flare.

Meanwhile, the Mane Six and Noble Six made it to the escape pod room and saw many escape pods. "Uhh, which one is the escape pod that Discord's in?" asked Crystal.

"Oh great, I don't know!" said Shining.

"Search them all!" cried Blaze. They all searched throug the escape pods, they found nothing. But Fluttershy saw a liger in one of them, Shining saw Chrysalis in one as it launched out, and Psyche saw that thing that looked like the alien that Flare used to scare Psyche on the Moon Chips chapter. Eventually, Spike found the pod.

"I found him!" cried Spike. Then Discord appeared in front of Flare.

"Peek-a-boo!" he said. Spike got startled and fell down. "Face it, you only have 30 seconds! There's no way you'll be able to destroy the device in time! You'll never the code to open the pod.

"Access granted." said the keypad, and the escape pod opened.

"WHAT?! But how?" Discord gasped.

"Ah just hacked the device. They don't call meh Engineer for nothin." said Engineer.

"You'll never be able to destroy the device before the pod launches!" said Discord.

"No, but we can just ride the pod outta here." said Blaze.

"Then you'll be trapped in the bottom of the ocean and drown." said Discord.

"You guys go, I'll take care of this!" said Shining. He hops into the pod.

"Shining, no!" cried Blaze.

"Guys... tell Cadance one thing for me." said Shining. "Tell her... to stay away from my slice of pie in the fridge!" Shining cloes the pod door, and the pod gets launched.

"That is one brave pony." said Spike.

"Well... this is a disappointment. I guess this is goodbye... for now." said Discord. "But mark my works, you haven't seen the last of..." Discord disappears before he could finish.

"Yeah he was starting to get annoying anyway." said Crystal.

"I should've been the one to go! I like water." said Aqua.

An alarm started going off in the mountain. "WARNING! Self-destruct sequence as activated. Detnation in 30... 29..." said the intercom.

"We gotta get outta here!" cried Blaze. Engineer unlocks another escape pod, and the Mane Six, Noble Six, and Spike all get inside the escape pod.

"WAIT! What about that cave full of gems?" asked Spike. But the pod already gets launched. Meanwhile with Twilight and Flare, they hear the self-destruction sequence activate. Flare and Twilight were the only ones in the arena. All the guards and ponies from Ponyville have already escaped the mountain.

"How we gonna get outta here?" asked Twilight.

"HEY CRUSADERS! DOWN HERE!" cried Flare.

"We're comin, Flare!" said Apple Bloom. She lowers the ROFLCOPTER down to them. Flare pushes Twilight inside with his Rail-blast spell. There was 10 seconds left in the clock.

"I can't make it! Go on without me!" cried Flare.

"FLARE! WE'RE NOT LEAVING YOU!" cried Twilight.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine! I'll just my Rail-blast spell to shoot you to a safe distance! GO!" cried Flare. The Crusaders fly the ROFLCOPTER in the sky, with Twilight inside and Flare fires his Rail-blast spell at the copter, and the copter gets pushed away from the mountain. As they got pushed, the mountain explodes. The escape pod lands in the Mane Six, Noble Six, and Spike were in landed middle of the Everfree Forest.

"We did it! We made it!" cried Crystal.

"I hope the others made it out okay." said Blaze. The Crusaders land the ROFLCOPTER next to their pod, and they hop out.

"Twilight! Crusaders! You made it!" cried Pinkie.

"But where's Flare?" asked Fluttershy. Twilight and the Crusaders had tears in their eyes, and didn't say a thing. "Oh no!"

"Jeez Twilight, what happened to your horn?" asked Crystal.

"Wait... Flare's not with ya?" asked Engineer.

"NOOOOO!" cried Spike. "He was my bro! How could this happen?"

"Spike, he did what was best for all of us. He was certainly the most awesome friend, Equestria has ever known." said Blaze.

Aqua sniffled. "It's almost like I can hear his screaming right now." said Aqua. Then a scream gets heard in the background. "Wait, I do hear some screaming."

"LOOK OUT!" cried Crystal. A fireball was falling from the sky, all the ponies jumped out of the way, and it landed in between them. The dust cleared, and it was actually Flare covered in a plasma field.

"FLAREY!" cried Pinkie.

"Is that his Armor Lock spell?" asked Engineer.

"Looks like it. Looks like his Armor Lock actually saved his life." said Blaze.

"Well Flare, I take back all I said about Armor Lock being an annoying spell. I apologize." said Psyche. Flare turned off his Armor Lock spell, stood up, and didn't say a word.

"Great to have ya back, sugarcube!" said AppleJack.

"Crying face." said Flare. Tears fell out of his eyes, and he ran away.

"Wait! Flare where you going?" asked Rainbow Dash. They all followed Flare, and they found him sitting near a lake, looking down, with tears falling from his eyes, and landing in the water.

"Flare? Are you okay, buddy?" asked Spike. Flare didn't say anything.

"Flare, you're a hero! Thank you for saving us." said Twilight.

"Sniff. I'm no hero." said Flare. "All this time I was brainwashed by Discord. Then I... insulted you all, threatened to end you, and... and even... threw garlic rolls at you."

"Flare, it's okay." said Rainbow Dash, putting her hoof on Flare's shoulder. "You didn't mean it. You were tricked."

"I... I'm sorry!" cried Flare. He held his hooves on his eyes. The Mane Six, and the Noble Six comfirted him.

"There there, sugarcube. It's alright. We accept your apology." said AppleJack.

"Darling, you risked your life to save ours. And if that's not true friendship, I don't know what is." said Rarity.

"We'll never forget it, Flare." said Fluttershy.

"You are the funnest, funniest, sweetiest pony we know! We can never dis you!" said Pinkie.

"Sniff. You mean that?" asked Flare.

"Of course we do, darling!" said Rarity.

"Great having you around, Flare!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Smiley face." Flare said with a smile. "GROUP HUG!" The Mane Six, Noble Six, Spike, and the CMCs all hugged eachother. "B-T-W. This outfit I'm wearing looks pretty leet! I think I might keep it!"

"Why?" asked Crystal.

"Because it looks epic! Maybe I might be Darth Flare again for Nightmare Night!" said Flare.

"Only you, brah. You only." Psyche said to him and laughed.

"Hmmm..." Flare said to himself.

"What's wrong?" asked Fluttershy.

"Something's still puzzling me. Discord said he was working for some sort of Doctor." said Flare.

"Doctor Who?" asked Engineer.

"No, not Doctor Who, but some sort of Doctor. Discord wasn't working alone. This Doctor must have been the one that planned this. And that S logo I keep seeing looks so familar to me." said Flare.

"Well, that's a mystery we'll have to solve another day, Flare. Whoever this Doctor is, he must be out of reach by now." said Twilight.

"That Doctor must have been the one who activated the Self-destruct sequence in the mountain too." said Aqua.

"What about your horn, Twilight?" asked Rarity.

"Oh don't worry. Princess Celestia knows a spell that can make it as good as new! My horn will be back in no time!" said Twilight.

"Well I had enough here. Who's ready to go back home?" asked Blaze. Spike held his stomach, and burped up a scroll.

"What's that?" asked Aqua.

"It's a scroll from the princess." said Twilight.

"You don't say?" Flare said sarcasticly.

Spike opened the scoll and read it. "Dear Noble Six, We heard your mission was a success. We are throwing a heroic party at the castle for your efforts."

"Princess Celestia is awarding us?" asked Psyche.

"No, this is from Princess Luna." said Spike.

"PRAISE THE WIZARDS!" cried Flare. "Good ol Luna! Let's head to the castle then! To the ROFLCOPTER! I'm driving."

Meanwhile, at the castle throne room the Guards blow on their horns (playing the Throne Room song from Star Wars: Episode 4). A crowd of ponies were in the room, including the Mane Six, the Princesses (Celestia, Luna, and Cadance), the CMCs, Big Mac, Cheeerilee, Granny Smith, the Cakes, Lyra, Bon Bon, Derpy, Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, Doctor Whooves, the Wonderbolts, even the Nashorse racers, and all the ponies from past chapters of this story. The doors to the throne room open. The Noble Six, and Spike all walk towards the Princesses. Everypony smiles at them. The Noble Six walked up to the princesses and bowed to them. Celestia gives them all medals, but before she could give Flare his metal, Flare clears his throat and gives her a face. Then Celestia rolls her eyes, and gives the medal to Luna, and Luna puts the medal on him. The Noble Six turn around, and in the background Derpy started shaking around and beeping like R2-D2. Everypony started cheering, then Spike roared, similar to Chewbacca's roar.

"Why didn't I get a medal?" Spike asked himself.

"Thanks to the bravery of these ponies, Equestria has been saved from any plots. And thanks to them, the Elements of Harmony are safe." said Celestia.

"If the Mane Six ever get themselves into trouble, the Noble Six will be the ones to be their backup!" said Luna. "Red Engineer with his heavy heart, Crystal Iceblast with her will to kick plot, Aquatic Armor with his hope, Psyche with his smarts, Blaze Goldheart with his loyality, and Flare Gun... for spreading the lulz." Everypony cheered again.

"Ah can't believe this is happin to us!" said Engineer.

"You better believe it, Engie!" said Crystal.

"We're heroes!" cried Aqua.

"I never thought being a part of this clan would give me this much popularity." said Psyche.

"And if Equestria ever needs us, we'll be there!" said Blaze.

"Well... every story needs an ending. And every ending... needs a song!" said Flare.

"NO!" cried Psyche. "I'm not singing again!"

"You said you had to sing?" asked Flare. "I'm gonna do all the singing this time. You guys are going to be humming and saying 'Do do do' in the background when the time is right."

"Alright... I guess I could live with that." said Psyche.

"HIT IT!" cried Flare. 'We Are the People Our Parents Warned Us About' by Jimmy Buffet plays in the background, but Flare sings it in his own words. "Was suppose to have been an installer at my dad's work, down at sunny-side Mareami. That was the way my family sees me, that was the plan that they see. But I was put down, and LOL'd at by bullies, and funny how it all turned out. I guess we are the ponies, your princesses warned you about." Flare sang. "You know I could have been a stand up comedian, or even a vest shop employee. And when they tried to draft me, I earned a college degree, and opened a resturaunt you see. But then I moved to that town and been getting around, and made lots of friends like you! Tell me where is that money, that Spike owes me from buyin Fable 2."

"Oh yeah, real nice bro." said Spike.

"We are the ponies." the Noble Six sang. "

You couldn't figure out." sang Flare.

"We are the ponies." the Noble Six sang.

"Princesses warned you about." Flare sang. "Hey, hey C-M Crusades! Take us to the ROFLCOPTER with you. Pizzas, SOI SOI SOI, and play some Crysis 2." The Noble Six started humming in the background. "Sooo true. Now got the Wizards of Hope, Strength, and Feelings, to watch my back you know. But I never told you who they really are, but they are from some YouTube show. By living in Ponyville, I can surely tell, that my future is bright with them. Because the Noble Six are rising, and of course... Discord-Never-Let-Me-Go-To-The-Bathroom-After-My-Transformation-Because-He's-a-big-meanie-and-made-me-evil-and-I-also-learned-that-the-CMCs-are-actually-capiable-enough-to-go-on-dangerous-missions-as-backup-because-without-them-we'd-still-be-in-troubllllllllle!" Flare sang fast.

"We are the ponies." the Noble Six sang.

"There isn't any doubt." sang Flare.

"We are the ponies." the Noble Six sang.

"That all the mares will ask out. Winkey face." sang Flare.

"We are the ponies." the Noble Six.

"That will scream and shout." Flare sang. "SHAKE IT UP, BABY!" he yelled in Psyche's face.

Psyche held his ears. "Ow!" he said.

"We are the ponies." the Noble Six sang.

"You shall all chat it about." sang Flare. Then the Noble Six started humming again. "Isn't any doublt. Hey, hey, hey. Stay outta my shed."

"Stay outta my shed." the Noble Six sang.

"I wanna LOL away today." Flare sang. The song faded away, then everypony cheered for them. The orchestra threw out their classic insturments, and took out electric guitars and drums and played the ending insturmental to Peace of Mind by Boston. The Noble Six jumped out of stage, then everypony started dancing, and hugging eachother. After a while with partying, the throne door opened, and Shining Armor bursted in.

"Sweet Celestia!" he said. "You will not believe how hard it took to get back here!"

"SHINING!" cried Cadnace. She ran to him and gave him a hug. Then everypony continued partying. But then after a while, everypony heard a big crash.

"What was that?" asked Blaze.

"Greetings, my little ponies! I've returned for my revenge!" said a voice.

"Who are you? Reveal yourself!" Luna shouted.

"It is I! Discord!" he cried. A giant Discord head came out from beside the door. "And I am here to eat your faces! OM NOM NOM NOM!" Everypony started screaming and running around. "TROLOLOLOL!" Flare walked inside the room carrying a big stick with the Discord head on the other side. "You ponies are so gulliable! THINK FAST!" Flare starts throwing garlic rolls and they landed in the mouths of Psyche, Spike, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Blaze. "Told you I was gonna throw garlic rolls at ponies more often! Remember? LOL remember everypony? Feel dat Mareami heat, baby! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!"

THE END! Thank you for reading My Big Flare: Friendship is Epic (Book 1). It was an interesting story, wasn't it? Yes the grammar could've used some work, but you couldn't say it wasn't a fantastic story though! This marks the end of Book 1. Book 2 will be in development once MLP: FIM Season 3 comes out. There will be a few changes in Book 2. New characters, new stories, new locations, but lots of LULZ! Special thanks to Hasbro and Lauren Faust for MLP. Special thanks of Arby n the Chief series on YouTube, because some of my jokes were actually from there. And the OCs that made appearances on this story: Blaze Goldheart, Red Engineer, Crystal Iceblast, Psyche, Aquatic Armor, Shy Blaze, Cloud Dasher, and Keith. Thanks again for reading, and stay tuned for Friendship is Epic: Book 2!


	31. BONUS FROM OLD BOOK 2: The Gak Attack

BOO! Happy Nightmare Night, everypony! It's our version of Halloween, if you haven't watched the Luna Eclipse episode. Nightmare Night is a great time to get candy! But as Pinkie says, you're never too old for free candy! I got my trailer all decorated for the trick or treaters that'll be coming soon. Lots of spooky stuff around my place. I even decorated the fish tank. In fact, I'm just doing the finishing touches on it. Darrel was afraid of the skull I put in it.

"AAAH!" Darrel cried. He swam away from the skull, but unaware that he was swimming to a scary looking pumpkin. He screamed again. Everywhere he swam to there was something scaring him. Eventually, he hid behind Rainbow.

"You okay, Darrel?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow, where are we? Everything looks scary!" Darrel said.

"That's because Flare decorated the tank for Nightmare Night." Yoyo said.

"Huh?" Darrel asked.

"Do we have to go through this every year, Darrel?" Dorthey asked.

"I keep forgetting." Darrel said.

"So, where's Pearl and Piddles?" Yoyo asked.

"Getting dressed." Dorthey said. Then they both show up. Pearl was wearing a princess outfit, and Piddles was dressed in an apron and hair net.

"What are you guys suppose to be?" Yoyo asked.

"I'm Princess Cadance. I spread the love all around. When two ponies are fighting, I make them fall in love." Pearl said.

"Like the time Cadance accidently made a brother and a sister fall in love?" Piddles asked and giggled.

"What about you, Piddles? What are you suppose to be? A bus colt?" Pearl asked.

"No. A Burger Shot cashier." Piddles said.

"Thanks Piddles, you made a hungry." Yoyo said.

"What doesn't make you hungry?" Piddles asked.

"Hey fishies!" I said to them in an evil tone. Darrel screamed like a little girl, and fainted on Rainbow. I was wearing a black outfit, with a necklace with buttons on it, a black cape, and I was painting a big red 'S' on my right eye, while holding a mirror so I can see where I'm painting, so I don't get any paint inside my eye. Ouch. That happened to me before, and it wasn't pretty.

"Wow, what kind of outfit is that?" Dorthey asked, but I can't hear what she's saying, but a coincidence, I answered anyway.

"Look at me, I'm evil Flare! Darth Flare!" I said.

"Darth who?" Rainbow asked.

"I never heard of a character by that name." Dorthey said.

"I'm going out to do a little trick or treating. And in every house I go to, I'll do a little jingle." I said. "Trick or treat, smell my feet, that I put in a tub full of garlic and purple onions. Except, I don't have feet, I have hooves."

"That doesn't even rhyme." Pearl said.

"Well I'm off. I'll see you when I get back!" I said to the fish, and when I opened the door, Spike and Twilight were waiting for me outside.

"Trick or treat!" Spike said.

"Hi Flare!" Twilight said.

"Hey Spike! Hey Twilight! I was just about to go out trick or treating myself!" I said.

"Well first this dragon needs his yearly Nightmare candy!" Spike said.

"Of course, bro! Of course!" I said, putting a few candies in his bucket.

"Is chocolate all you have? Where are the gems?" Spike asked.

"Bro, I can't provide gems for you ALL the time. You know how expensive they are?" I asked.

"That's fine, I can get some from Rarity." Spike said.

"Spike, don't be so selfish. Thank Flare for the chocolate." Twilight ordered him.

"Thank you, Flare." Spike said.

"No problemo!" I said. "I'm saving most of the Milky Ways for me though. Milky Ways are my favorite chocolate."

Twilight look at my costume, weirdly. "Why are you wearing that?" she asked.

"What? My Darth Flare outfit? It's my Nightmare Night costume." I said. "Didn't it scare you when I first used it?"

"Yes, very." Twilight said.

"Oooo Twilight, you betrayed me, I'm gonna sing a song about ruling the world." I said sarcastically, teasing her.  
>She giggles.<p>

"Oh no, Flare. This isn't like you, you're being tricked." Twilight said, joining along.

"But you all betrayed me, and now you're gonna have to pay!" I teased. We both laughed.

"I... I don't get it." Spike said.

"Oh you were probably being worked on by that time, becoming that dragon beast." I said. If you wanna know the story about what we're talking about, read Sweet and Sour Flare in my first story.

"Yeah, and what are the odds of anypony else wearing this? At least we had a costume meeting this time, unlike that costume party we went to a few weeks ago." I said.

Let's flashback to my trailer a few weeks ago, somepony started knocking on the door, and Blaze was with me. He was finishing putting on his Flash outfit, and started walking to the door. "I got it!" he yelled. Once he finished putting on his glove, he opened the door, and Psyche bursted inside the trailer, making a zoom noise, wearing the same Flash outfit. They were both shocked to see eachother. "Oh no!" Blaze complained.

"Oh no!" I complained, as I walked out of my room, also wearing a Flash outfit.

"Make way for the fastest pony alive!" Engie yelled, as he ran inside my trailer, also wearing a Flash outfit. "Oh no!" he complained.

"You see, this is why I wanted to have a costume meeting!" I said.

"Well we all have different costumes, we can change!" Blaze suggested.

"Or, we can stay behind eachother all night, it'll look like one pony going really fast!" Engie suggested.

"No, no! It's a boy, girl party, this Flash runs solo." Psyche said.

"How about this? Nopony gets to be the Flash, we all change, agreed?" Blaze asked.

"Agreed." we all said gloomy, as we all went back to our places to change.

Just then Blaze yelled; "I CALL FRODO!"

"DARN!" we all complained. The gag ends, and we return back with me, Twilight, and Spike.

"So Flare. I guess you and Pinkie aren't so different." Twilight said.

"Whatcha talkin about?" I asked.

"With the trick or treating. How old are you?" Twilight asked.

"25." I said.

"Oh, really?" Twilight asked.

"Times 1. What's 25 times 1?" I asked.

"Uhh, 25?" Twilight asked.

"Yep! That's how old I am!" I said. "How about you Twilight? What's your age?"

"Well, my age is..." Twilight said, but Spike interrupted her.

"Uhh, Twilight? Can we continue trick or treating?" he asked.

"Of course, Spike!" Twilight said. "Flare, you coming?"

"Why else you think I'm out here wearing this costume, and holding this bucket?" I asked, holding an orange bucket with a jack-o-lantern face on it.

"I see what you mean." Twilight said.

"C'mon, I wanna go to Ultrasonic's house." Spike said. So we all went trick or treating. We started off at Ultrasonic's house. We rang his doorbell, and he

opened it. I said my trick or treat jingle. "Trick or treat, I feel leet, time to feel dat Mareami heat!"

"Hey!" Ultrasonic said, giving us the candies. "Here you go!"

"Thanks, brah!" I said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Spike said.

"You going trick or treating too?" I asked.

"Isn't that a thing for children?" Ultrasonic asked.

"You're never too old for free candy, my friend!" I said.

"Hmm... alright sure. Just let me get a costume." he said, closing the door.

"Where to next?" Spike asked. So we went from house to house, getting more and more candies. Of course, my jingles weren't all the same. We went to Badd Traxx's house next.

"Sup?" he asked.

"Trick or treat, I don't like meat. Give me candy to rot my teeth." I sang.

"Sure thing!" Badd said giving us candy.

"Thanks!" Spike said.

We went to many other houses, and got more stuff. The three of us met in the town square and told eachother what we got.

"Cool, I got some 3 Musketeers." Spike said.

"I got some laffy taffy." Twilight said.

"I got a rock." I said.

We went to more houses and met in the town square again.

"I got some bottle caps." Spike said.

"I got some milky ways." Twilight said.

"I got a rock." I said.

We met at the town square again after a few more houses.

"I got some nerds." Spike said.

"I got some chocolate bits." Twilight said.

"I got a rock... soundtrack." I said, holding a music soundtrack case.

"Oh... well, that's good." Spike said.

"No. It's Nickleback." I said.

"Nevermind then." Spike said.

"I haven't been so lucky tonight." I said.

"It's okay, Flare." Twilight said.

"Well at least I'm not gonna rot my teeth, unlike you guys." I said.

Twilight giggled. "I guess that's one way of putting it."

"Well I had enough trick or treating for one night. I've been to Badd Traxx's house, Starnote's, Starshine Trot's, Stereo's, Drift's, Roller Rush's, Twisted Spectre's, Shadow Flash's, Shadow Hoove's, Skyblaze's, Grass Mark's, Woodenshy's, and... pretty much everypony's. Well, whatever." I said. Then suddenly, I heard a familar giggle, and Pinkie was hopping towards us. She was wearing a gypsy costume.

"Hey Pinkie!" Spike said.

"Hey guys!" Pinkie said. "You all ready to party?"

"Of course, always!" Twilight said.

"Because there's a Nightmare Night party being hosted in that abandoned old mansion up in the hills in the Everfree Forest. Isn't that great? This is gonna

be fun!" Pinkie cried.

"Nightmare Night party, in an abandoned old mansion on the hills in the Everfree Forest?" I asked. "Yeah, nothing suspicious there." I chuckled.

"Are you crazy, bro?" Spike asked. "An abandoned house in the hills of the Everfree Forest? You say nothing suspicious?"

"Nothing suspicious." I said.

Spike gave me a look. "Alright seems legit." he said, and nodded. Twilight looked at the three of us, and she shook her head and gave herself a facehoof. So

Spike, Twilight, Pinkie, and I all walked through the Everfree Forest. On the way, we were playing a guessing game.

"Alright, so I'm thinking of pony that's dark blue, has a wavy mane that reflects on the night sky, and her cutie mark is a moon. Who is this pony?" I asked.

"Let me guess... Luna?" Spike asked, with an annoyed tone, while riding on my back.

"Right!" I said. "Now I'm thinking of an alicorn, which her sister shows off too much, but she doesn't have enough appearances. Who is this pony?"

"It's Luna, right?" Spike asked.

"Right! Now I'm thinking of a..." I said, but Spike interrupted me.

"Luna, and the next guess: Luna." Spike said.

"Alright now that's just creepy." I said. "How do you know?"

"That's been the same answer for the past half-hour." Spike said.

"Are you a gypsy?" I asked him.

"No, I'm the gypsy, silly!" Pinkie said. "I am the wise-ol madam Pinkie." She said in her gypsy voice.

"Oh really? Can you tell me my future?" I asked.

"I would, but I left my crystal ball back in my tent. But I can try." Pinkie said. She closes her eyes, and puts her hooves on her head. "I'm seeing...

Princess Celestia. She's ordering for a big feast. She's ordering your pizzas for her feast!"

"Surprise face! No way!" I cried.

"Yes way!" she said.

"Wow, I can't wait!" I cried. Twilight chuckled.

"Oh, we're here!" Twilight said, pointing the the house on the hill. Lightning strikes in the cloudy night sky on top of the house.

"Woooo, spooky!" Pinkie said.

"What a perfect place to host a Nightmare Night party. Wouldn't you agree, Spike?" I asked.

"I just hope there would be gems there." Spike said. So we walked up to the mansion, and we were just about to walk onto the porch, but then we heard some

voices behind us. We looked behind us and saw a ghost, but of course it wasn't really a ghost, it was a bed sheet. Sweet Luna, couldn't be more original,

huh?

"AAH ghost!" Spike cried.

"No sillies, it's me." Derpy said, lifting the sheet, revealing her face.

"Hey Derpy! You came for the party too?" I asked.

"Of course!" she said. "Check out my ghost costume. Isn't it great?"

"It looks... awesome possum." I said, not really knowing what to say.

"Couldn't be more original, Derpy?" Spike asked.

"Huh?" Derpy asked surprised.

"Spike don't be rude." I said to him. "It looks great Derpy. You made it yourself, huh?"

"Yeah, and yes I was original." Derpy said. She turned around and revealed all the holes on the sheet on her back.

"Ah the ghost with many eyes on it's back. Way to go Derpy!" I said. To be honest, I didn't completely like it, but I didn't want to tell her that.

"It was actually an accident though. I forgot where the eyes went." Derpy said and giggled.

"Oh Derpy dear, you could've asked for help." Rarity said, wearing a sleeping beauty outfit.

"Hey Rarity! What's your costume suppose to be?" Twilight asked.

"Sleeping beauty. Awaiting my kiss from my prince charming." Rarity said. Spike puts a Tic-Tac in his mouth, freshening his breath.

"C'mon Flutters, it's just a party." AppleJack said, wearing a Frankenstein outfit.

"No, I-I can't. This place looks t-too scary. I'm sorry, AppleJack." Fluttershy said, wearing a bunny outfit.

"Don't worry. We already passed through the scary part, the Everfree forest." AppleJack said. "Ah'm sure the house is completley safe." The stair on the

porch that Derpy was on collapsed, and she fell down.

"Wow. Way to jinx it, AppleJack." Rainbow Dash said, flying in, wearing a Shadow Bolts outfit.

"Well that was a coincidence. Ah doubt it would happen again." AppleJack said. One of the tiles from the roof falls on Derpy and she gets knocked out.

Fluttershy gets scared and was about to fly away, but AppleJack grabs onto her tail.

"Whoa nelly!" AppleJack said.

"No I don't want to go in there!" Fluttershy cried.

AppleJack let's go of her tail. "Alright. Alright. Ah won't force ya. Good luck gettin home by yerself though, because ah was promised apple treats here."

she said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Fluttershy said. She flies to the skies and was on her way home, but then she her howls and growls in the forest, which spooked

her, then her wings locked tight and she fell down. Rainbow Dash catches her just in time.

"Maybe it's best you stay with us." Rainbow Dash said.

"M-maybe you're right." Fluttershy said.

"That's my wife!" Blaze said, wearing the 11th Doctor outfit.

"Doctor Who?" Crystal asked.

"I didn't even say 'Doctor'." Blaze said.

"But you are wearing the Doctor Whooves outfit." Crystal said.

"What a rip-off. That is certainly not the kind of tie I wear, my good sir." Doctor Whooves said to Blaze, wearing the Master's outfit.

"You're dressed as your worse enemy?" Blaze asked.

"He is pretty scary, if I do say so myself." Doctor said.

"Is he as bad as Undead Lich ?" Psyche asked, in that particular outfit.

"Perhaps." Engineer said.

"Engie, why aren't you wearing a costume?" Aqua asked, wearing a pile of sea weed.

"Ah'm the Engineer from TF2." Engineer said.

"I thought you were you already the Engineer from TF2?" Psyche asked.

"No, I'm the pony Engineer. Ah'm talkin about the outfit the human version of him wears." Engineer said.

"Wow, is there anypony else coming to this party?" Twilight asked.

"Hey bro!" My sister Water said, wearing a black jacket, blue jeans, and painted orange.

"Hey Water!" I said, waving at her.

"What's your costume suppose to be?" Spike asked.

"I'm my ex-coltfriend, Fonz. The scariest pony alive." Water said.

"Nice!" I said to her, giving her a bro-hoof.

"Who?" Spike asked.

"Yeah you already left for the Crystal Kingdom by this time." I said.

"So, is anypony else coming?" Aqua asked.

"Looks like more guests are coming." Fluttershy said, pointing to a carriage that's flying in the sky. The carriage lands beside us. The carriage door opens,

and- Okay this is starting to get boring right? Tell me readers, you getting bored? Alright, I gotta move things along instead of showing which characters

are gonna be guesting in this party, so these are the last two. The carriage opens, and out goes Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Twilight was pretty

happy. She runs over to Shining and gives him a hug.

"Hey Shining Armor! So you had time to go to this party too?" Twilight asked him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Twilight." Shining said in Cadance's voice. "We're actually eachother for Nightmare Night. My costume is Shining Armor."

"And I'm going as Cadance." Shining said in the Cadance outfit.

"Oh. I see." Twilight said. "Well this is awkward, but hey Shining!" She gives Shining a hug, who is obviously in the Cadance costume, but do I have to keep

saying that?

"Uh Twilight. Aren't you forgetting something?" Cadance asked.

"Oh, right." she said and giggled. They did their sunshine sunshine song, but I don't need to repeat it, because you know it. But... if you insist, I'll

give you the script. 'Moonlight, moonlight, Manbugs sleep. Clop your eye brows, and make a chocolate shake', at least I think that's how it goes. I don't

have a good memory of stuff I'd rather not think about. I didn't think I'd need to remember.

"Well I guess that's all of us." Twilight said.

"Wait, ya'll forgot about me." Big Macintosh said, running towards us.

"Yep, that's it." Spike said.

"Alright, let's head inside then." Aqua said. The Mane, Noble Six, Spike, Derpy, Doctor Whooves, Shining Armor, and Cadance all went inside the abandoned

house, and closed the door on the Big Macintosh, unaware that he was even there. He slammed on the door as we closed it on him. He tried to open the door,

but it was locked.

"Eeenope. Ah guess ah missed another party. Eeeyup." he said. So... wait how many of us are there? Let's see... 6 plus 6... umm... 17 of us right? We were in

the lobby of the mansion, and we looked around. There were spider webs everywhere, the only light source was candles, and there were scary pictures on the

wall, and it looked like they were staring at us. Were they?

"Wow this place looks awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I-I dunno." Fluttershy said, shivering.

"This place could use a little more... pizzazz." Rarity said. "Maybe marble for these support beams, and some beige plaster walls, and perhaps a pot of

flowers, with flowers that are alive."

"Ew." Crystal said.

"Hey Cadance, can you use your magic to bring those flowers back to life?" Aqua asked.

"I can't do reviving magics, only happiness and love magics." Cadance said. "I'm sorry, dear."

"So where's the party?" Pinkie asked. "Ooo, I think I found some cotton candy!" She takes a stick, and twirls it around a spider web and eats it.

"Uh Pinkie?" AppleJack said.

"Hmmm yummy!" Pinkie said, licking her lips. Doctor Whoove's mouth gets buffed up, and he holds mouth, trying to hold his vomit in, but then he swallows it.

"Ouch my throat." the Doctor said.

"Where's the music? Where's the games? I was told the Wonderbolts were gonna be here." Rainbow Dash said. "BLAZE!" She said to him sarcastically.

"Don't look at me. I would've thought the Wonderbolts attend all major parties." Blaze said.

"Is there any food here?" Crystal asked.

"I dunno, did you check the kitchen?" Psyche asked her sarcastically.

"Oh right. Thanks, Psyche!" Crystal said, running to the kitchen. She opens the fridge which is full of rotten food. "Eww, everything's rotten."

"Who's idea was it to host a party here? Who invited us anyway?" Derpy asked.

"Hmm, maybe we got the wrong address." Shining said.

"I dunno, we're all here. Is it a coincidence that we all made the same locational mistake?" Twilight asked.

"Wait, maybe this is a plot." Doctor Whooves said.

"Eww a plot?" Derpy asked, referring to their flanks obviously.

"What? No, not that plot. Maybe this is all a trick. No one touch anything. Maybe we should just leave." Doctor said.

"Yeah good idea, let's leave." Fluttershy said, running towards the door. She tried opening it, but the door was locked. "IT'S LOCKED!" she yelled. She ran

to AppleJack and cried on her. "I'm scared."

"There there, sugarcube." AppleJack said. "Everythin will be fine. We just gotta find a way out."

"It's always something, you know?" Crystal complained. "It's Nightmare Night, and we're stuck in a haunted house."

"What makes you so sure that this place is haunted?" Twilight asked.

"Did any of us lock that door?" Crystal asked. We all shook our heads. "So this place is haunted then."

"Yeah I'm not believing this is a haunted house until I see proof." Psyche said.

"Careful partner! Don't jinx it." Engineer said.

"What is there to jinx?" Psyche asked.

"Psyche, be quiet!" Engineer ordered.

"Would you relax, Engie? There is no such thing as curses." Psyche said.

"Engine's right, Psyche. I think the best thing to do is not talk about curses, or ghosts, or any of that until we finally find our way outta here." I said.

"Ooooo, look at this stuff!" Pinkie said, touching a certain type of green goo.

"Huh? Where did you get that stuff?" Doctor asked.

"From that box over there that said 'radioactive'. It's funny, because it has nothing to do with radios, or activities. Or maybe it does." Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, don't touch that!" Rainbow Dash ordered.

"Too late, I already did." Pinkie said, sticking her tongue out at Rainbow and giggling.

"You should wash your hooves right away, Pinkie. Do you have any idea what that stuff is?" Twilight asked.

"No. Do you?" Pinkie asked her.

"Not a clue, but nopony should have any physical contact with any unidentified objects." Twilight said.

"That stuff kinda looks like Gak." Derpy said.

"Oh shut it with the Gak already! Ever since the Mane Six and Spike came back from the Crystal Kingdom, all I hear is Gak this, Gak that, this is really

getting annoying." I said.

"Ditto." AppleJack said. Doctor Whooves takes some of that gooey stuff and takes a look at it.

"Just as I thought." Doctor said.

"What did you just thought?" Blaze asked.

"This stuff is Gak." Doctor said.

"Oooooooh!" I cried, then I started singing and dancing. "I am so smart! I am so smart! I am so smart! I am so smart! S-M-R-T- I mean S-M-A-R-T! In your faces!" Pinkie through some of the goo at me, but missed and it landed on Psyche's face. "HA! You missed me!"

"Well you got me, watch where you're throwing Pinkie." Psyche said, wiping the Gak off his face.

"Sorry Psyche." Pinkie said and giggled.

"Wait a sec, there seems to be some sort of substance in this Gak." Doctor said.

"What makes you say that?" Derpy asked.

"I'm getting itchy." Doctor said and started scratching himself.

"Hey, me too!" Pinkie said and she started scratching.

"So am I." Psyche said and started scratching as well.

"I recommend we should all go take a shower." Doctor said.

"Together." Crystal said making a snarly face.

"Wow, nice one Crystal!" Spike said, giving her a bro hoof. Even though Crystal is a mare, and Spike doesn't have hooves, he has claws.

"I dunno about this, Shining. This is starting to get spooky." Cadance said.

"Relax Cadance, we should be fine." Shining said.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Derpy asked.

"Because we always go through in tough situations." Shining said.

"I nearly destroyed Ponyville Town Hall one time, and since AppleJack lost the rodeo, we didn't have enough money to fix it so..." Derpy gets distracted by

the spider that went on Shining's nose. "Oh Cadance, you have a spider on your nose."

"I'm Shining actually." Shining said. "I'm just wearing a Cadance costume for Nightmare Night."

"Wow, so original!" Derpy said.

"Actually, I think Fairly Odd Parents already took that gag, Ditzy." I said.

"They did?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Uh, guys. I... I think I'm gonna be..." Pinkie said, but her face turns green, and she runs upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little sick too." Doctor said, following Pinkie.

"Be right back, guys." Psyche said, following them.

"Looks like someponies have been eating too much candy." AppleJack said.

"I don't think the candy was responsible for this." Twilight said.

"Yeah, I'm assuming it's the Gak." Aqua said.

"Seriously, this Gak gag has gotta stop. I keep seeing this Gak nonsense all over Facebook." I said. "Psyche said he'd ban anypony that says that word on his page."

"No kidding. Where did that gag even come from?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ew, that stuff looks really disgusting. Even the same sounds disgusting." Rarity said. "Gak sounds like something you'd say if you were barfing. Ugh!"

AppleJack takes the gak and puts it near Rarity.

"Ooo watch out, Rarity. The disgusting gak is gonna get you!" AppleJack teased.

"Ew! Get that stuff away from my face, AppleJack!" Rarity said.

"Then you better run before it gets ya!" AppleJack said. Rarity started running and AppleJack started chasing her.

"Girls? Girls? GIRLS?!" Twilight tried to get their attention, but they couldn't stop.

"SHUT UUUUUUUP!" I yelled, like in the Kindergarten Cop movie. Rarity stopped running, then AppleJack crashed into her.

"Did you girls see what happened to Pinkie, Whooves, and Psyche after they touched that stuff?" Twilight asked.

"Woops, ah guess ah forgot about that." AppleJack said.

"I tried to tell her, but did she listen? Oh noooo, AppleJack just wants to play dirty it seems." Rarity said in a sarcastic voice.

"Ya'll know ah forget stuff alot. Ah'm strong in the hooves, but weak in the mind it seems." AppleJack said.

"Hmm, I wonder what's keeping the others?" Cadance asked. "Maybe I should go check on them."

"No, please. Allow me." Blaze said and bowed. "I'll be able to take care of myself. Don't you worry, your highness."

Cadance giggled. "Thank you, Blaze. You're a true gentlecolt."

"Hey, what about me?" Shining asked.

"You're my husband, you need to protect me against the scary monsters." Cadance said and giggled.

Shining giggled along. "Right."

"Don't take too long, Blaze." Rainbow said.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll be fine." Blaze said, walking upstairs.

"Yeah, he's dead." Engineer said.

"Dude, shut up. He'll be fine, I believe in Blaze." I said.

"Hey what's with ya tonight, Flare?" Engineer asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ya haven't said any gags, or done your leet speak at all." Engineer said.

"I feel I should give it a break. Leet speak is funny, but it gets annoying if used too much. Lion face." I said.

"Ah there's one!" Engineer said.

"Whoops, that kinda slipped out. Ex-dee." I said and chuckled.

"Hey Water, ya alright? Ya've been quiet tonight." Aqua said to her.

"I'm fine, Aqua. I'm just thinking about what's taking the others so long." Water said.

"Yeah, I'm getting bored. Let's go exploring!" Crystal said.

"Yeah, exploring sounds fun. Wouldn't you agree Shining?" Cadance asked.

"Of course!" Shining said.

"But what about Blaze and the others?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Let's go." Water said. As we all walked into the Living Room, Rainbow looked up at the stairs, but saw nothing.

"Hey Rainbow?" I said, going back to her.

"What?" she asked.

I pointed to the stairs, and yelled; "SHTAIRS! SHTAIRS! SHTAIRS! SHTAIRS! SHTAIRS!"

"What?" she asked and chuckled.

"SHTAIRS! SHTAIRS! SHTAIRS!" I yelled.

She giggled again. "I heard you the first time." She gave me a noogie. "You silly Flare you!"

"That's me! Happy face." I said.

"Hey where's Fluttershy?" Crystal asked from the other room.

"I thought she was in there with you?" I asked.

"She's not in here." Crystal said.

"Fluttershy, where did you go?" Rainbow Dash asked yelling out.

"Hey Flutters, there's a bunny on fire out here." I said.

"A BUNNY?!" Fluttershy yelled, from behind the knights armor.

"Ah, I gotcha Flutters!" I said and chuckled. "There's no fire bunny out here."

"Flare, don't do that!" Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, get out from behind the armor." Rainbow said, as Water came in to catch things out.

"No!" Fluttershy yelled. "This place is too scary!"

"Look, if we stick together, we'll be fine." Rainbow said.

"No!" Fluttershy yelled.

"You know, there could be spiders in there." Water said.

"EEP!" Fluttershy bursted out of the knight's armor and landed on Rainbow.

"Wow, she's easy to trick." Water said.

"You have no idea, sis." I said to her.

"Well, I actually do now." she said.

Fluttershy hopped off of Rainbow. "Oh Rainbow Dash, I'm so sorry!" she said.

"Don't worry about it, it's cool." Rainbow said. Flutters helped her up.

"Are you sure we'll be alright?" Flutters asked.

"Of course. Just stick with me, and you'll be fine." Rainbow said, putting her hoof on her shoulder.

"Oh, um, okay." Flutters said.

"You know what else?" I asked. "SHTAIRS! SHTAIRS! SHTAIRS! SHTAIRS!" I yelled, pointing to the stairs again.

"Alright funny guy, let's meet up with the others." Water said.

"MOVE OVER!" AppleJack yelled, passing us, running upstairs.

"Wow, what's her problem?" Rainbow asked.

"It's the Gak!" Flutters cried. "EEEK!" She ran back into the armor.

"Hey, Flutters?" Water asked. "Spiders!"

"EEEK!" Flutters yelled, and jumped back out of the armor and landed on Rainbow again.

"Works every time." Water said and giggled.

"That's my sister. Mischievous face." I said, giving her a bro-hoof. My sister and I trotted on back with the others. Rainbow came back to her senses then glared at Flutters, then Flutters gave her an embarrassing smile, which gave out a little squee. Everypony in the other room was looking at the spooky looking living room.

"This place is so dusty!" Rarity said, scratching her flank. "Even though it's abandoned, it wouldn't hurt cleaning it from time to time."

"Ugh! What's taking the other's so long?" Shining asked.

"Yeah, it's really making us a bit worried." Cadance said.

"I dunno why it would take this long for them to do number 4." I said. "Psyche's too skinny to be doing number 4 this much. Or maybe that's what makes him skinny."

"What does number 4 mean?" Twilight asked.

"It means... BLEH!" Water said.

Twilight was silent for a moment. "... Okay." she said. She continued looking through books to find any clues. Crystal was looking around, and she went into the dining room alone.

"Whoa, nice dining room. Pretty fancy." Crystal said. She looked around the dining room for a little while, checking out the plates, silverware, and even the china cabinet. "Hmm." she said to herself, then she took out a satchel bag and started stealing all the expensive looking dining room supplies. She chuckled, and just as she was about to get out, Pinkie was standing right outside the door. "Oh, hey Pinkie! What's up?" Pinkie was only shadow though, Crystal couldn't see her face. Pinkie giggled, but more like a girly giggle. "Uh, Pinks, you alright?" Crystal asked.

"Let's have some fun!" Pinkie said.

"Wait a sec, what's wrong with your face?" Crystal asked, as Pinkie stepped inside. "Wait, is that... AAAAAAH!" Crystal yelled. From the other room, we heard her scream.

"That sounds like Crystal!" Aqua said.

"Sounds like she's having a blast in there!" Derpy said and chuckled.

"That doesn't sound like a fun scream." Engineer said. We all ran into the dining room, and Crystal wasn't there, neither was Pinkie.

"She's gone!" Water yelled.

"But look, there's a pile of Gak lying on the floor." Engineer said. We heard a giggle coming from the other room.

"That giggle kinda sounds like Whooves." Aqua said.

"What is this nonsense? Whooves doesn't giggle." Derpy said. We opened the door, Whooves was there, but we couldn't see his face.

"You wanna have some fun?" Whooves asked.

"Excuse me?" Twilight asked.

"The Doctor would never say anything like that. Who is this?" Derpy asked.

"It's me, the Doctor, and I need your help to brush my mane!" the Doctor said, coming in, revealing his face, which looks like a Generation 3 pony face. We all screamed after we saw it.

"Surprise face! What in the Wizard of Strength is this? A G3 pony? That's the scariest thing I've ever seen in my entire life!" I yelled.

"You think that's bad? Look at past generation Spikes." Spike said. "If you think I'm bad, just listen to Generation 1 Spike's voice. Eww!"

"Doctor! What happened to you?" Derpy yelled.

"I'm so glad nopony made a past generation of me." Shining said.

"Not even my magic can make a pony fall in love with that!" Cadance said.

Pinkie popped up, from behind Shining and Cadance, with a G3 face as well. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! Let's party!" she said.

"Well, Pinkie always says that." Rainbow said.

"Hi Rainbow!" Blaze said to her and giggled. "You like a tomboy. Let's make you look more girly."

Rainbow screamed. "Blaze! What happened to you?!"

"I feel like rainbows and cotton candy and..." Blaze said, but Rainbow cut him off.

"That is not the Blaze I know and love! Twilight, what's going on?!" Rainbow screamed.

Psyche giggled. "But we love you. How about we have some fun?"

"That is NOT Psyche. He would never say that. Unless it was Okiku, or any mare. He would never say that to a stallion." I said.

"C'mon Flare. How about we play a little pony ball?" Psyche asked.

"Eww! Alright, Psyche, that G3 face looks ugly on you, and we need to take that off." I said.

"But I love my face." Psyche said.

"Oooookay, this is getting creepy." Water said.

"No doubt." Rarity said.

"Hey girls. Let's put on make up and write in our diaries." AppleJack said with a G3 face, and giggled.

"Twilight, what is going on?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm assuming the Gak might be responsible for changing their faces and personality." Twilight said.

"Well we gotta fix this, and fast! Looking at Blaze right now is gonna make me want to divorce him." Rainbow said, with Blaze brushing her mane.

"RAINBOW?!" I yelled.

"I'm kidding, gosh. You'd think I'd do such a thing?" Rainbow asked.

"Wait a minute, what about Crystal?" Aqua asked. Crystal pounces on Rainbow Dash, and giggles.

"Hi Rainbow Dash! You want me to put on some make up on you?" Crystal asked, with the G3 face on her, as she dumps some Gak on her face.

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy yelled.

"We have to get out of here!" Shining yelled. "Let's barricade ourselves upstairs. Run!"

"SHTAIRS!" I yelled. So it was just me, Water, Twilight, Flutters, Rarity, Engineer, Aqua, Shining, Cadance, Spike, and Derpy left. We all ran back to the

lobby and ran upstairs, but G3 Pinkie, AJ, and Psyche blocked our path to the upper floors.

"You wanna make some cupcakes?" the three of them said at the same time. "They're really good. It's time to have alot of fun!"

"Ew, they're talking at the same time. Reminds me of the delightful children from down the lane." I said.

"Oh, Kids Next Door! I miss that show." Water said.

"Fun. Fun. Fun." All the infested ponies said at the same time.

"Move over!" I yelled, charinging up my horn. "Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-ooooooooooooo!" I was about to fire my giant laser at the infested ponies that were in the way, but they threw Gak at my horn, my horn backfired, and I started falling down the stairs. "OW, OW, SHTAIRS, SHTAIRS, OW, OW, SHTAIRS!" I landed on a table with a vase, the vase falls on my head and breaks, and I pass out.

"BRO!" Water yelled. "We gotta go get him!"

"No time, Water! Let's go!" Aqua yelled, grabbing her hoof. Water released her hoof quickly.

"No, I can't leave my bro behind, not after all he's done for me!" she yelled.

"Water, listen to me." Shining said, holding her shoulders. "I'm sure there will be a cure. Just leave him there, he'll be fine." Water looked down, very upsettingly.

"C'mon!" Aqua said, holding Water's hoof. They all ran upstairs, leaving me down there, right after I saved their lives. So selfish! Just wait until I wake

up again. So they ran upstairs to the attic and barricaded the door.

"Alright, I think we're safe. For now." Shining said.

"What are we gonna do now?" Fluttershy asked.

"Look for a cure a of course. Twilight? I believe this is your part." Cadance said.

"Right. I'm not really sure how to cure this infection." Twilight said. "Nor have I ever seen anything like this. This Gak, and G3. I'm not really sure what a G3 is."

"Well, how could we find any info. Ah'm sure if this gak stuff was here, whoever left it might've been researchin it. Either that or wastin it." Engineer said.

"Well this is a mansion, I'm sure there's library somewhere." Cadance said.

Twilight bucked herself in the head. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that? It's so obvious." she laughed.

"Ya think we were followed?" Engineer asked.

"Maybe we should find away around." Cadance said. Water was just standing in the other side of the room, glaring at them.

"Uhh, you alright Water?" Twilight asked.

"Nopony talk to me." she said, angrily.

"What's her problem?" Derpy asked.

"She's upset because we left Flare behind." Spike said.

"Actually I was mad, because how could we all be so stupid in going to a Nightmare Night party in an abandoned mansion in the Everfree Forest." Water said.

"But now that you reminded me, I'm even more angry now! Angry face!"

"You're doing the leet speak now?" Rarity asked, scratching her flank.

"I always have. It runs in the family." Water said. "What's wrong with you Rarity? You've been scratching your flank ever since AppleJack was messing with you."

"I don't know, darling. But I certainly feel a little..." Rarity's face turned green, and she ran unbarricaded the door real quick so she can do her business, but the infested ponies were waiting on the other side. They saw Rarity's plot, and there was some gak on it. Oh yeah, after AJ ran into Rarity before, some of the gak got on her. But it turns out it didn't infect her too fast since it wasn't on her face like the others.

"Oh Winnie the Pooh Bear in the Big Blue House of Mouse Detectives." Water said, talking like they were doomed.

"I'll distract them, you all take the vent shafts outta here." Shining said.

"Shining, no!" Cadance yelled.

"I'll be fine. Just take Twilie to the Library so she can find a cure. GO!" Shining yelled. Rarity collapsed on the floor, yelling.

"What is this disgusting crude stuff doing to my face!?" Rarity yelled. "My beautiful face!"

"C'mon! This way!" Spike yelled, opening the vent shaft. "Alright, so one of you go first."

"Why we go first?" Water asked.

"Saves the best for last. Besides I'm the short one. If one of falls on me, I'll be squished." he said.

"Move over, I wanna go first. The first is always the best!" Derpy said. "Cannonball!" She jumped into the vent shaft, but the vent shaft only went down,

because as a coincidence, and because of the lack of time in this story, the ducts just lead right to the library. Derpy went head first, then... I don't

wanna say who went in order, so I'll say everypony else went next. Twilight and Spike were about to jump down after, but Rarity stopped screaming, and revealed her G3 face.

"Hello darlings. How about a slumber party after shopping in the mall?" G3 Rarity asked.

"Ew, too girly." Spike said.

"I dunno, I might get used to this." Twilight said.

"Twilight!" Spike yelled.

"Sorry, sorry." Twilight said embarrassingly. She jumped into the vent with Spike behind her. After they got to the bottom, Twilight blocked the vent with one of the book shelves. "There, that should keep them for now."

"So ya think we'll find what were lookin fer in here?" Engineer asked.

"Perhaps. It's only a hunch though, Engineer. But I'm assuming that whatever we're dealing with, might have clues around somewhere." Twilight said. "So split up, and see if you can find anything."

"I found a paper clip." Derpy said.

"I mean info for whatever we're dealing with, Ditzy." Twilight said.

"Actually, I am having a little conflict with paper clips, you see." Derpy said.

"Why's that?" Cadance asked. Derpy was having a flashback of her in her kitchen. She was seasoning her muffins that she baked, and was filing a couple of mail letters together. Her daughter Dinky came into the room and wanted help with her homework. Ditzy's a good mom, so she helped her out, although she didn't stop filing or seasoning, but out of her confusion, she was seasoning the files, and putting the paper clips on the muffins. After she baked them, she wanted to eat one, but she started choking on a paper clip that was inside. Then of course, all flashbacks must end. Sad really. She's lucky to be alive right now. But everypony loves her, she can't die yet.

"Why did you continue filing and seasoning? Why didn't you know that happened, let alone know that there were paper clips inside?" Spike asked.

"I'm not a perfect pony." Derpy said.

"We figured." Water said. They heard a beating on the library door.

"We better hurry. It won't be long until they get inside." Aqua said.

"Twilight, ah think ah found something that might help." Engineer said.

"What did you find?" Twilight asked. She takes the book and takes a look at it. "Deal With Corrupted Office Supplies, For Dummies?"

"Ooo, I might need that one." Derpy said. "I mean, I'm no dummy, but this might solve my paper clip problem."

"Engie, I'm looking for something to cure Gak." Twilight said.

"Um, Twilight?" Fluttershy said.

"Hang on, Fluttershy." Twilight said. "Aqua, did you find anything?"

"Only alot of books that won't really help our current problem." he said. The pound on the door continued, and really fast too. Did I just rhyme? I have no idea.

"We don't have much time, Twilight." Cadance said.

"Hey Twilight, I don't think you're looking for 'Cure to Gak' right?" Water asked, carrying that particular book.

"Actually, that is what I'm looking for. Thank you, Water!" she said, taking the book. The door was almost broken opened, so Twilight quickly looked through the book to find the cure, but before she can find the cure, the door was kicked opened, and there was a shadow there. They all screamed, but they didn't even know it was me. HA! I got 'em! What a twist!

"Flare?!" Fluttershy yelled.

"Oh hey bro! You're safe!" Water said, as she hugged me. "We thought you were in infected?"

"Seriously, I saved your lives and you left me down there?" I asked. "Like seriously actually? I find this a big disappointment."

"Sorry Flare. We had no choice. We were come back for you eventually." Twilight said.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." I said.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"What is it, Fluttershy?" she asked.

"I-I think I'm infected." Fluttershy said.

"What? I don't see any infection on you?" Spike said.

"Uh oh. Ah think ah'm infected as well." Engineer said.

"Why am I feeling all itchy?" Aqua asked.

"Oh no! It's the books! They all have gak in them!" Cadance yelled.

"Not just that. This carpet. It's... dried up gak!" Twilight cried.

"We're all infected!" Derpy yelled. Then everypony starting screaming.

"Wait a sec. Time out. Time out." Engineer said, then we all stopped screaming. "Flare had gak on his horn. Why isn't he infected?"

"Oh, I-D-K." I said. Then the gak that was on Engineer's hoof fell off. Why? Well do I have to rush? You'll find out.

"The gak fell out of mah hoof." Engineer said.

"No, you don't say? LOL!" I said. "Oops, I'm sorry, I promised I wouldn't use leet speak. It won't happen again." Then the gak that was on everypony else fell off.

"Hey, I'm not feeling itchy anymore." Aqua said.

"Wonder why's that. LOL I guess it doesn't like you." Water said.

"I'm sorry, but may I say this?" Fluttershy asked.

"You just did, ROFLMAO!" I said.

"I was felt like I was about to be sick, but... suddenly I don't." Fluttershy said.

"Hmm, I wonder why's that?" Spike asked.

"Hmm." Twilight looked at the gak on her hoof. "LOL." she said, then the gak fell out. "Flare! It's your leet speak! The gak don't like it."

"Huh? I'm sorry, I said I was gonna stop!" I cried.

"No, it's a good thing, Flare!" Twilight said.

"How is it good? I just offended the gak." I said.

"But they're falling off. I think we found our cure." she said.

"I wonder if it helps with the ponies that are already infected." Spike suggested.

"There's only one way to find out." Aqua said. Then Shining came into the room, with his G3 face. He giggled.

"Hi everypony. You want some tea? How much sugar? One scoop or two?" he asked.

"I-D-K, what you think?" I asked. Shining's nose went back to normal.

"I love you, Twilight Sparkle. We should totally paint our nails!" Shining said.

"For one, he never calls me by my full name, he calls me Twiley. Second, do these hooves have nails to you?" Twilight asked, holding her hoof in front of him.

"Leet speak, Twilight. Leet speak!" Spike said.

"Oh, um... LOL?" Twilight was confused, because she doesn't really know much about it. Regardless, his eyes turned back to normal.

"Hey Twilight, how about making those leet speaks a little more interesting? Say a sentence." I suggested.

"Okay." she said.

"Not O-K. Just Kay." I said.

"Okay-oops I mean, kay." she said and giggled.

"No giggling. Only lulz." I said.

"I don't know if I could do this, Flare." Fluttershy said.

"Of course you can, Flutters. It's nothing to worry about! Just say what I said." I told her. She smiled at me and nodded. So we all splitted up. Wait, is 'splitted' the word I'm looking for? Whatever, you catch my drift. So Twilight and Spike were together, and they found AppleJack and Doctor.

"LOL, hey Twilight? Did you catch that episode of Walking Dead last night?" Spike asked.

"LOL, yes I did! B-T-W, the fighting scenes were pretty bloody. ROFL." she said.

"Kay, Twilight, seriously. It just doesn't sound right when you do it, I'm sorry." Spike said.

"Don't worry about it, Spike." Twilight said to him with a smile. AppleJack's and Doctor's face both went back to normal.

"Uhh? What just happened?" AppleJack asked.

"Somehow I felt all... last generation, and I don't mean that in the possible way that I normally use the meaning of 'last generation'." Doctor said.

"Sugarcube, ah have no idea what yer talkin about." AppleJack said.

Derpy and Cadance find Rarity and Rainbow Dash, and cure them. Fluttershy finds Pinkie, but was really nervous, because she didn't know what to do. Pinkie giggles at her.

"C'mon Fluttershy, let's go pet cute animals." she said.

"I-um, don't really see how her personality is a problem." Flutters said, but her mind was changed quickly after she looked at her face. "Ooo! But that face.

I'm sorry, Pinkie. But that face has gotta... go. Right? So, um, L-O-L? If that's alright with you?"

"Cupcakes! Yay!" Pinkie cried in her G3 face, but her face suddenly goes back to normal. "Cupcakes! Yay!" she said with her normal face.

I don't feel like saying what everypony else did, but I'll skip to the part where we all met back in the lobby. Everypony was saved.

"Phew! Blaze, are you back to normal?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, you're back!" she said and hugged him.

"Don't ever get me near that gak stuff again. We certainly need to get this place quarinated." Psyche said.

"Oh, it's so good having my old face back." Rarity said.

"I never thought having a G3 face was so terrible! Did I really look that bad?" Crystal asked.

"I'm afraid so." Crystal said.

"Alright, the only thing left we need to do is find a way out." Shining said. Big Macintosh suddenly kicked the door opened.

"Wow, whah haven't ah thought of that before? This party still goin on?" Big Mac asked.

"Nope, sorry big brother. Ya'll just missed the fun!" AppleJack teased him.

"What is this? Did you not read the sign at the gate? Do not enter, for Celestia's sake!" Zecora said, walking inside giggling.

"Zecora? What are you doing here?" Blaze asked.

"I came to see what the fuss is about. You seem to have touched that stuff that would make you look worse than a trout." Zecora said. "It appears I was

right, that stuff was bad. But you've past the test, it's what you had."

"You knew about the gak all along?" Water asked.

"Ya'll were testin us?" AppleJack asked.

"I need to find out what this stuff really was. But I couldn't remember after the results I caused." Zecora said. "It seems after when this stuff infects

you, you can't remember a thing right through."

"Yeah, I don't really remember anything when I was infected." Psyche said.

"You tested us? Normally, I would be the one hosting all the tests." I said.

"Well I'm glad I found out what that stuff was really about. I found them over at the east side of the swamp." Zecora said.

"So who gave us the party invitations?" Pinkie asked.

"Who do you think, Pinkie?" Rainbow asked.

"I didn't do it." Pinkie said. Rainbow gave herself a facehoof. "I kinda liked having that kind of face. Maybe I'll do it again!"

"Yes I gave you the invitation for this false party, so you can test out this stuff, but it wasn't too bad really." Zecora said.

"Well... you lied to us. Soooooo, is there a real party you can host?" I asked.

"Well... no. But you I thought you wouldn't mind so." Zecora said. I just glared at Zecora. A couple of hours later, we were back in Ponyville, and having a real Nightmare Night party, and there was even a dunk tank there, which we used to dump Zecora in a puddle of gak. We went to see how she felt about being a

G3 Zebra. It's best that you don't know what she looked like. Eww! Well, this wasn't much of a Nightmare Night story, it could've gone better. But... we

didn't learn a thing about friendship, so I couldn't put any of that in my letter to Luna. Soooooo... BOO! Did I scare you? Happy Nightmare Night, brahs! Or... Happy Halloween, whatever you call it.


	32. BONUS FROM OLD BOOK 2: I'm on a Float!

Yeah it's been chillin these last couple of weeks. It's great that Candy and her sister made their peace. So far they're doing okay together. What next? Well, I bet you're probably wondering, what was I doing while the One Bad Apple episode was going on. No? Well you should've. I got a short story to tell you about what I was doing during that time. The first thing that happened (as I remembered), I was at my home, I lost my name tag. Seem like a familiar plot to you? Well, this isn't what the story is about, I'll get to that, be patient. So I was looking for my name tag, because I can't work at the shop without it. I looked inside my trunk, even threw all the worthless junk in there out, which caused a mess in the room, but I'll take care of it later. It wasn't in the trunk, so I looked in the closet. I threw all of the blue armors that were in there out, and even checked all the pockets. I didn't find my name tag, but I did find a few bits, and I put them in my vest pocket. I next looked in the dresser, then under the bed, the room was a complete mess, but I couldn't find my name tag.  
>"Oh for Wizard of Feeling's sake! Where is Flare's name tag?" I yelled, speaking in third-person. A few seconds later, while I was still running around the room, my buddy Aquatic Armor came in and saw me.<br>"Uh Flare, what ya doin?" he asked.  
>"Flare's looking for his name tag." I said.<br>"Flare's lookin for his name tag?" he repeated.  
>"Nooo! Does Flare have to spell it out for you?" I said to him sarcastically.<br>"Are ya speakin in third-person?" Aqua asked.  
>"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" I asked him grouchy.<br>"Why are ya mad at me? What did ah do?" Aqua asked.  
>I took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. "Sorry, Aqua." I said to him. "I guess Flare's just in a bad mood right now, because he lost his name tag. He can't work without it. Flare's been looking high and low for it, but he couldn't find it anywhere."<br>"So ya decided to look in MY room?" Aqua asked. Oh right, of course. I forgot, I was in his house, sorry for the confusion readers. Hee hee!  
>"Wait, this is your room?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, you forgot?" he asked.  
>"Then why did Flare wake up here?" I asked.<br>"Remember, the sleep over?" Aqua asked.  
>"Flare remembers." I said.<br>"What's with the third-person?" he asked.  
>"Everypony's getting tired of the leet speek, including I, so I decided to do something different." I said.<br>"Ya gettin tired of the leet speak?" Aqua asked.  
>"I've been living in Ponyville for nearly a year. I've been on the computer and XBUCKS a lot less. I'm starting to act like everypony else, and look at me, I'm starting to say 'every-PONY'!" I yelled.<br>"Ya always have though." Aqua said.  
>"Your point?" I asked.<br>"That was mah point." He said. "Look, Flare." He put his arm around me. "It's all a part of life, it's changin. Ponies change sometimes, but only because they choose to. This is your choice and yours alone."  
>"I know, but…. You know what? Nevermind." I said.<br>"Alright." He said.  
>"So do you have any idea where my name tag is?" I asked.<br>"Let me answer that question with a question. Why is your vest on backwards?" he asked. I looked at my vest, and it was on backwards. Wow, that is a pretty big thing to miss. I guess I wasn't paying attention, I went to sleep late last night. Aqua and I sure had fun in this sleep over! Yes, my name tag was on my vest the whole time, and I didn't see it because it was on backwards. Well, anypony could've made that mistake, right? So Aqua and I had breakfast, left his house, and we started walking over to my shop.  
>"Hey Aqua? Why is six afraid of seven?" I asked.<br>"Ah already know this joke." Aqua said.  
>"The answer is: Six is a number, and therefore doesn't have feelings, and can't be afraid of another number." I said.<br>"Ah see." He said, with an attitude that sounds like he's saying 'What did he say?'  
>Up ahead we saw our friend Pinkie Pie, making some sort of….. parade float? I didn't really know there was a parade going on until he told me.<br>"Hey look, it's Pinkie!" I cried. "Hey sista!"  
>"Hi!" Pinkie yelled from her float.<br>"How's it going on?" I asked, but still yelling because he's all the way over there, and I'm all the way over here.  
>"I'm making a parade float!" she answered.<br>"Oh really? What's it for, advertising?" I asked.  
>"Yes! Ponyville is having a parade tomorrow, and I signed up for it!" she answered.<br>"A parade?! That sounds cool! But why did you make one made with veggies?! Sugarcube Corner doesn't sell any of that!" I yelled.  
>"I know, but…. Veggie salad!" she yelled.<br>"Veggie salad! YEAH!" I yelled.  
>"Why are ya two yelling?" Aqua asked.<br>"Because she's all the way over there, and I'm all the way over here!" I yelled in Aqua's face, even though he was right next to me.  
>"Ow, ya don't have to yell at me." Aqua said.<br>"Sorry, brah." I said.  
>"Just walk over to her." He said.<br>"Nah, too lazy. But still…. A parade!" I jumped.  
>"Yeah, that sounds pretty cool." He said.<br>"I might want to enter, but first, I need a flyer." I said.  
>"Somepony call for a flyer?" My friend Crystal Iceblast asked, that flew to us really fast.<br>"Yeah, a parade flyer." I said.  
>"Oh, I thought you were asking for a flyer as in: Pegasus." She said. "But still, there's a parade?"<br>"Yeah, I just need a parade flyer." I said.  
>"The parade's gonna fly?" Crystal asked.<br>I chuckled. "Crystal Iceblast, you dog."  
>"Dog? Did you just call me a dog?" she asked me feeling insulted.<br>"What? Is that offensive?" I asked.  
>"YES!" she yelled.<br>"Flare's sorry, Crystal." I said. "Please forgive Flare!"  
>"Oh I'll forgive Flare, but should I forgive you? Hmmm?" she asked.<br>"You'll forgive Flare, but you won't forgive me? WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?!" I yelled. But then I calmed down quickly, because it hit me. "Wait a sec…. I'm Flare. Which means you already forgiven me."  
>"Yay!" Crystal yelled.<br>"I got a big grin on my face see? See the grin, Crystal? Aqua you see this grin on my face?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, ah see it." Aqua said. I bet Aqua was thinking I was crazy, but I was only being myself. At least the pony folk in this town respect me for who I am, that's what I really wanted. If only some of you readers thought so if you got the moral of this story. I'M TALKING TO YOU FIMFICTION! I can see you! Pinkie's told me all about you. I'm watching you. If you knew exactly who I was then maybe you'd think me a better pony. Well enough of that, let's continue.<br>"Hey, uhh, Flare? Is it alright if ah go down to work now? It's gettin late for me." Aqua asked.  
>"No problemo, brah! Flare will see you when his shift ends." I said.<br>"Thanks." He said. "You two have a great day."  
>"You too." Crystal said. Aqua trotted away. "I like him." She said.<br>"Me too, me too." I said. "Now about that parade."  
>You don't need to worry about what I was telling Crystal about the parade, because this chapter mainly focused on Aqua. Wow, listen to me breaking the 4th wall, I sound like Pinkie. HA HA HA HA! Anywho, Aqua was trotting across town, and was just about to turn to the corner, when suddenly he bumped into my sister Water Gun. Not like what Crème and I did when I met her, more like just stood close to eachother, unaware of their actions. They both gasped at eachother.<br>"Whoa! Oh hey, Aqua!" Water said to him.  
>"Uhh… hey Water, what's up?" Aqua asked.<br>"Nothing much, I was just about to run a few errands for Flare." She said.  
>"Why are ya running the errands? Shouldn't Flare do them himself?" Aqua asked.<br>"Well, him and I were talking last night, and he thought it would save more time if I did the errands for him while he's running the shop." Water answered.  
>"Well…. He's not making you pay for it, is he?" Aqua asked.<br>"Of course not!" Water laughed. "He gives me the money, silly! Silly Billy!"  
>"Listen to ya and the 'silly billies', ya and yer brother are alike in so many ways!" Aqua laughed.<br>Water laughed along. "Yep! Feel dat Mareami heat, brah!"  
>"Wow, listen to ya. It's like ah'm speaking to Flare!" Aqua said.<br>"Well, why all this talk about my brother? I never really got the chance to get to know you." Water said.  
>"Ah know. Well….. I should get going now." Aqua said, feeling nervous.<br>"Okie dokey then. I'll see ya around, Aqua!" Water said, trotting away.  
>"Bye." Aqua said. Aqua's heart was beating fast. No doubt he had a crush on her. I wouldn't be surprised though. Water and Aqua are alike in so many ways you know. I mean, they both know badplot water spells, and they're both unicorns, and both ponies for that matter. Lawl! Meanwhile at my shop, I was sitting with my friends Red Engineer, Crystal, Psyche, and Blaze Goldheart. We were discussing what to do in the parade.<br>"So ya'll wanna compete in the parade, partner?" Engineer asked.  
>"Yeah, it'll be a great way to show our stuff. Isn't that right, Crystal?" I asked her.<br>"Righteyo!" Crystal said. "But the question is: What kind of float should we use?"  
>"I thought the question was: To be, or not to be?" I joked.<br>"Wow, this is a tough decision to make." Psyche said. "But first I need to know if we're going to be making separate floats, or just one float?"  
>"One float of course, to represent the Noble Six!" Crystal said.<br>"Right, but what kind of theme?" Psyche asked.  
>"The flyer says that the theme of this parade is….. food." Blaze said, reading the flyer. Well, duh, of course he read the flyer! Why would I say that? HA HA HA!<br>"A food parade, huh? How about making a veggie salad float?" Crystal asked.  
>"I didn't know veggie salads could float. Lawl!" I joked.<br>"Pinkie already made a float like that, Crystal. It doesn't seem fair to her if we stole her idea." Psyche said.  
>"Apple float then!" Crystal said.<br>"I'm pretty sure AppleJack made a float like that." Psyche said.  
>"Nope, Apple Bloom did." Engineer said. Aqua bursted into my shop and ran towards us.<br>"What's the rush, man?" Blaze asked. Aqua was breathing heavily.  
>"Flare, can I talk to ya for a sec…. in private?" Aqua asked.<br>"There's nopony in the shop right now, ya two can talk right here." Engineer said.  
>"There's nopony in the shop right now? DANG IT!" I yelled. "Why must my store be empty? It must be Porker's stealing my business again! CURSE YOU PORKER'S!"<br>"Actually Flare, I just want to talk to ya." Aqua said. "You guys don't mind right?"  
>"Not at all! Go ahead." Blaze said.<br>"Why must ya talk for all of us, Blaze?" Engineer asked. I jumped out of the booth, literary, and we walked into my office. I sat down on my desk.  
>"So Flare, there's something ya might need to know." He said to me.<br>"Hold that thought, brah." I said as I took out a drawing of a kid with a pair of glasses. "Does this look like Harry Potter to you, or Arthur? "  
>"Ah dunno, Flare I might have a little problem." He said.<br>"C'mon tell me! I can't really tell because of the clothing, and the ears. If the glasses weren't there, it might be less confusing." I said.  
>"Ah'm sorry, Flare. But can you please listen to me?" he asked.<br>"What seems to be the problem, brah?" I asked.  
>"I-I met yer sister…. On the way to work today." He said.<br>"You met my sister today? I thought you known her since I saved her from her abusing coltfriend?" I asked.  
>"Technically, she saved ya." Aqua said.<br>"Your point?" I asked. "Oh wait, you don't have fingers, how can you point? Lawl lawl lawl!" I laughed.  
>"Well…. Mah point is….." he started, but I interrupted.<br>"I told you, you don't have fingers. You can't point." I said. Aqua made a face at me.  
>"Ah think ah have a crush on your sister." Aqua said. I gasped. I jumped out of my chair, and and held him on the ground.<br>"IF YOU DARE CRUSH MY SISTER, YOU'LL BE CRUSHED, BUDDY!" I yelled.  
>"OW! DUDE, I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT-OW!" he was screaming as I held him on the ground.<br>"WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST MY SISTER THAT MAKES YOU WANNA CRUSH HER?!" I yelled at him.  
>"OW! I MEANT AH'M IN LOVE WITH HER!" Aqua yelled. I realized what he said, then I stopped and helped him up.<br>"Oh. Sorry about that, dude. I didn't mean it. Like seriously actually!" I said.  
>He was choking. "Ah guess ah gotta be more pacific of what ah'm talking about."<br>"I'd rather you be more Atlantic than Pacific, the waters are much warmer." I said.  
>"What?" he asked, confusingly. "Nevermind, don't worry about it. Ah know you're overprotected of your sister, and ah might've done the same thing."<br>"Really?" I asked.  
>Aqua was silent for a second. "No."<br>"Oh, I was gonna say, you're too nice to do something like that. But what if I was in love with Wind Racer? Would you have a problem with it?" I asked.  
>"No, of course not." He said. "But ya wouldn't have a problem if ah went out with Water, yes?" Aqua asked.<br>"Of course not, we're bros. But Water just went out of a relationship not too long ago." I said.  
>"Well…. Yeah, that's mah problem. Ah can't ask her out. Ah just met her not too long ago anyway." He said.<br>"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so GET TO DA CHOPPA maybe." I sang.  
>"So, yeah, can ya do meh a favor and talk to her for meh?" I asked.<br>"Hmm…." I was thinking about it, but I had a better idea. "I'm her brother, she'd always listen to me. But you know what would be a better idea?"  
>"What's that?" he asked.<br>"If I was vacationing back at home during Winter Wrap Up so I wouldn't have to do it." I said.  
>"But, what's that got to do with me and Water?" he asked.<br>"Oh I just got another idea, and this one does have something to do with you both." I said.  
>"And?" he asked.<br>"You two should help us build our parade floats." I said.  
>"Alright, but ah'm talking about 'relationships' in that respect." Aqua said.<br>"Right, so my idea is: You should be the one to talk to Water, earn her respect. Trust me, it should be much easier to win her than asking me to do it. Show her how much of a great friend you can be!" I said.  
>"Hmm, well she's not too different from ya, it might not be so hard earning her respect." Aqua said.<br>"Exactly! So first, ask her to dinner, then go somewhere private, like the Ponyville lake, that should be a romantic spot, especially at night! That's where you can talk to her about her problems." I said.  
>"Good idea, Flare." Aqua said. "Ya know somethin?"<br>"I know a lot of stuff." I said.  
>"Ah know, but those ponies in Mareami that picked on ya don't have the right to. Ya maybe different with your leet speak and such, and your awkwardness, but that's what makes ya unique, and ya helped meh out a lot. Thank ya, Flare Gun!" Aqua said.<br>"No problem, brah. If only more ponies would understand me more. But I'm glad those ponies picked on me, because if they didn't, I wouldn've moved here in the first place." I said.  
>"Yeah, that's true." Aqua said.<br>"Anyways, you go ahead and ask my sister out, but take things slow. If you abuse her, I'm kicking you out of the Noble Six, and you can kiss our friendship goodbye." I said.  
>"Ah have no plans of abusin yer sister, don't worry." Aqua said.<br>"Good colt. Now if you excuse me, I have to plan out my parade float." I said.  
>"Yer parade float?" Engineer asked.<br>"Yeah, MY parade float." I said.  
>"Who said it was yers?" Engineer asked.<br>"I did." I said.  
>"Excuse me, but I'm the one who mentioned there was parade in the first place." Crystal said. The three of us started arguing, but Aqua didn't want to be a part of it, so he just awkwardly trotted away from the scene. He went to go see Water, whom was drinking a chocolate milkshake on a park bench. She looked a little upset about something though, and Aqua was concerned, so he trotted over to her and sat down next to her.<br>"Heya, Water!" Aqua greeted.  
>"Sup, Aqua?" Water asked.<br>"Nothin much, just around the neighborhood, and thought ah would drop by to hang with ya for a little while." Aqua said.  
>"Thanks, but at times like these, I'd rather be alone." Water said.<br>"Ah agree with ya completely. There are lots of ponies that could be not what ya expect." Aqua said.  
>"Who said this was something to do with a pony?" Water asked.<br>"Oh, well ya looked upset, thinkin it was probably something to do with another pony." Aqua said.  
>"Flare got you to do this, didn't he?" Water asked.<br>"Absoluteleh not!" Aqua said. "Ah just came to him for advise, ah swear it was mah idea who wanted to come hang with ya. Honest." Water gave Aqua a look, while he just smiled at her.  
>"Alright, I trust you." Water said.<br>"Ya do?" Aqua asked.  
>"Of course! Any friend of Flare's is a friend of mine. When I first saw you, you seemed like a nice stallion." Water said.<br>"Ah see. Ah found ya pretty inspirin. Ah loved when ya used yer water spells to take out Fonz!" Aqua said. Water sadly looked down, didn't say a thing. "Oh, ah'm sorry, Water. Ah didn't mean to mention him."  
>"No, it's not that." Water said.<br>"Then…. What is it?" Aqua asked.  
>"Just the fact that…. Well… look, I'm upset because this is a new town for me, and I hardly know anypony. I feel….. like I don't have any friends. Flare's pretty much the only one I hang with these days." Water said.<br>"Don't feel like yer left out. When mah sister and ah moved here, it was different for us too. Gettin used to the new home, and we didn't have any friends until later on." Aqua said.  
>"Flare seemed to make friends quickly." Water said.<br>"Have ya tried talkin to anypony?" Aqua asked.  
>"Well….. yeah a few, but I'm a little shy sometimes." Water said.<br>"So was Fluttershy. Ya think she had friends at first with her bein so darn shy all the time? Hmm?" Aqua asked. "Look Water, being somewhere new can be pretty tough sometimes, but ya'll fit right in just fine, ah guarantee it."  
>"Can you guarantee it that you can guarantee it?" Water asked.<br>"What?" Aqua said confusingly.  
>"Exactly, some ponies don't know what they're saying sometimes." Water said. "Well Flare and I lived in Mareami, some ponies told us they'd guarantee sometimes, and guess what? It doesn't happen. The world is full of big fat liars, big fat bullies, and big fat Greek weddings!"<br>"Ah can understand that…. Except for the greek weddins part." Aqua said. "But ah'm a pony ya can trust. Yer brother is like one of mah best friends, he trusts meh. Why don't ya?"  
>"I trust you. But what if you stab me or my brother in the back?" Water asked.<br>"Ah'm a loyal pony, pretty generous too. Ya want me to buy ya something?" Aqua asked.  
>"Yes, you can buy me an RV with a hot tub, and a satellite dish." Water said.<br>"Alright." Aqua said.  
>"Wait, you really will?" Water asked.<br>"Seriously." Aqua said.  
>"Cereally?" Water asked.<br>"Cereally- I mean seriously." Aqua said.  
>"Cause, I was only kidding. I mean, it would be nice having an RV with all that stuff." Water said.<br>"Well, they don't sell those 'round here, but when ah do see one, ah'd buy one for ya." Aqua said.  
>"You will?" Water asked.<br>"Didn't ah just say yes?" Aqua asked. Water smiled at him.  
>"Smiley face. You know something? Maybe I should get to know you a little bit." Water said.<br>"How about ya get to know meh over a little dinner?" Aqua asked.  
>"Okey dokey smokey!" Water said.<br>"8:00 tonight good?" Aqua asked.  
>"Oooo, sorry Aqua. I have plans at 8:00." Water said.<br>"Oh, okay." Aqua said.  
>"I'm available at 8:01 though!" Water said.<br>"Ooookay, 8:01 it is then!" Aqua said.  
>"Awesome! Cya there!" Water said.<br>"Cya there!" Aqua said, trotting away. "Yes, she said yes!" he said to himself. Meanwhile, the Noble Six and I were still discussing our parade floats over at my shop. Well, they were discussing it with eachother, I had a couple of orders to fill out.  
>"Alright, back to our theme. Ah say we should do a Taco float." Engineer said.<br>"Wow, you should listen to yourself when you say 'ah say', Engie. Makes you sound like Foghorn Leghorn." Crystal said to him and giggled.  
>"Yeeeah, so tacos?" Engineer asked.<br>"Tacos? No way, man. Barbeque Tree Ribs for sure!" Blaze said.  
>"Yuck, I hate ribs!" Psyche said.<br>"Do you really have to make a scene about it, Psyche?" Crystal asked.  
>"Well, do ya have a better idea, Psyche?" Engineer asked.<br>"Yes, I was thinking of some delicious minestrone soup, but then it hit me! We should make a bread float!" Psyche said.  
>"Okay, so first you say minestrone soup, and then you thought of bread?" Crystal asked.<br>"Yeah, they kinda go together. C'mon think about it, a French bread parade float. What could me more cooler than that?" Psyche asked.  
>"I'll tell you what would be more cooler: ME! But a cooler parade float would be me as a parade float!" Crystal said.<br>"Again, this is a food theme, Crystal. You can't make yourself as a float." Crystal said.  
>"Or can I?" Crystal teased, looking back and forth.<br>"Mind if I make a suggestion?" Blaze asked. "Barbeque tree ribs are really good. They have no meat on it, but eating those ribs from chewy tree barks, it's like you're eating those type of ribs that dragons eat, except this is good for vegetarians!"  
>"Yeah, well, I'm still going with my bread theme." Psyche said.<br>"Nope, taco theme." Engineer said.  
>"How about me as a princess?" Crystal asked. The four of them continued arguing until I trotted over to them while singing the Babs Seed song. You know that song right? It's from the One Bad Apple episode, the CMCs were singing it. I don't wanna spoil it for you though.<br>"What are ya singin, Flare?" Engineer asked.  
>"Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what we gonna do? Gotta bully on our tail, gotta hurry, gotta bail. Babs Seed, Babs Seed, she's just a bad bad seed." I sang.<br>"Cool song, Flare. Make it up yourself?" Blaze asked.  
>"No, I heard the Cutie Mark Crusaders singing it when they were hiding inside the shop. They said they were hiding by Apple Bloom's cousin, Babs Seed. I don't think she's a bully, she seemed nice to me." I said.<br>"That's because you're an adult, of course she's nice to you, including Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara." Blaze said.  
>"What about Expensive Headpiece and Dull Tableware?" I asked. Ever since I met Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon I've been calling them something similar to what their actual names are. For example: Crystal Hat and Gray Shovel. Pretty silly of me, huh?<br>"Ugh, forget it." Blaze said.  
>"Forget what?" I asked.<br>"C'mon guys, taco theme!" Engineer said.  
>"French bread." Psyche said.<br>"Ribs!" Blaze said.  
>"Gems!" Crystal said.<br>"Gems isn't a food either." Psyche said.  
>"Yeah it is, Spike eats it all the time." Crystal said.<br>"That I do." Spike said at the other side of the room.  
>"I don't think that counts." Psyche said.<br>"I disagree with all of you, the theme we should do is quite obvious." I said.  
>"Let meh guess: pizza?" Engineer guessed.<br>"AAAAAH! MIND READER! MIND READER!" I yelled. "Quick, Engie, what am I thinking about now?"  
>"Why am ah doin this?" Engineer asked.<br>"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" I yelled, slamming my hoof on the table.  
>"Uhh…. Yer fish?" Engineer asked.<br>"Holy Wizard of Strength, Engine is psychic!" I yelled.  
>"What am I thinking of right now?" Crystal asked him.<br>"Makin yerself as a parade float?" Engineer asked.  
>"Whoa! You're right Flare, he is psychic!" Crystal said.<br>"All hail psychic Engineer." Crystal and I said at the same time while bowing to him.  
>"Psychic? Those were so obvious." Psyche said.<br>"Your requests is our command." Crystal said.  
>"Oh really? Then ah want to build a taco float for the parade." Engineer said.<br>"Alright, besides that." Crystal said.  
>"Look guys, this is really going nowhere. We should make our decision soon, the parade's in two days!" Blaze said.<br>"I agree, that's why we should act now." Psyche said. "So we are agreed to a bread theme."  
>"Yeeeeeeah no." Engineer said. "TACOS!"<br>"RIBS!" Blaze yelled.  
>"PIZZA!" I yelled.<br>"GEMS!" Crystal yelled.  
>"I actually agree with Crystal on this one." Spike said.<br>"Shut up, Spike!" we all said at the same time.  
>"Whoa, alright, sweet Celestia. I'm going home." Spike said, walking out of the shop. The five of us continued arguing of what theme we should use.<br>So we just continued arguing of course, what else is new? 8:01 came, and Aqua was waiting for Water outside the Soup 'n' Salads restaurant. He was pretty nervous, because he wanted to impress Water.  
>"Oh stallion, where is she?" Aqua asked nervously to himself. "Ah hope ah look good. Hey, mate? Do I look good?" he asked a pony named Caramel.<br>"Uhh, sure." Caramel said to him confused, then he walked away.  
>"Ah don't wanna screw this up. Ah never been on a real date before." Aqua said to himself. "Ah mean, I've been out with mah sister a couple of times, well not in that way though, ah mean... wow, is it gettin hot in here, or it just me?"<br>"It's just you, and the correct grammar is 'out here', not 'in here'." Badd Traxx said to him, sitting next him on the outside bench, reading a newspaper.  
>"Oh what do ya know." Aqua said to Badd. So Aqua continued sitting there, waiting for my sister to show up. He started grabbing his hind legs while sitting down, and rocking back and fourth, back and fourth, and he started to sweat.<br>"How can you be sweating? It's 40 degrees out here." Badd said to him.  
>"40 degrees Celsius?! Wow, it sure is hot!" Aqua said nervously. "Ah need some water, ah need some water bad!"<br>"Dude, calm down. What's your problem?" Badd asked.  
>"Date's comin, date's comin, ah'm so nervous right now, mate!" Aqua said.<br>"Look, it'll all be fine, just calm down. Your only problem is your nerves. You'll be fine if you relaxed." Badd said.  
>"Right, right. Thanks." Aqua said, wiping his sweat. "Phew. There's nothing to be nervous about. Ah'll be just fine."<br>"HEY, AQUA!" Water screamed in his ear.  
>"WHAAAA!" Aqua yelled, and tumbled over. "Oh... hey, Water."<br>"So did you get me flowers?" Water asked.  
>Aqua's heart starting pounding. "Alright, now ah'm nervous." he said in his head.<br>"Where's my flowers, Aqua?" Water asked.  
>"F-flowers?" Aqua asked.<br>"YES, flowers!" Water said. "You didn't forget them, did you?"  
>"Well... ah..." Aqua was really nervous again, but then he saw some flowers on some bushes near the restuaunt, and he used his unicorn magic to give them to her. "Here they are!"<br>"Yay! Flowers!" Water cried in happiness, then she ate the flowers, and gave out a big burp. "Oh, excuse me. Thank you, Aqua. Need some help?" Water gave Aqua her hoof, so she can help him off the floor.  
>"Oh, alright. You're welcome." Aqua said, getting up.<br>"Soup 'n' Salads, huh?" Water asked. "Never been here before."  
>"Come to think, meh neither." Aqua said.<br>"Surprise face! Why not? You've been in Ponyville for a long time!" Water said.  
>"Yeah, well... ah can't afford it." Aqua said.<br>"Ah, I see!" Water said. "Well, I can't afford it either!"  
>"Then how are we gonna pay for dinner?" Aqua asked.<br>"Don't tell Flare, but I took his wallet." Water whispered to him, showing him the wallet.  
>"But, Water, that's stealing." Aqua said.<br>"No, I'm borrowing. There's a difference." Water said.  
>"Alright, sure, ah can live with that." Aqua said.<br>"Oh you're not gonna slap me and correct me?" Water asked.  
>"Why would ah do that?" Aqua asked.<br>"That's what Fonz did." Water said.  
>"Well, I'm not Fonz, so time's have changed." Aqua said.<br>"Well, I'm starving. Let's go in already!" Water said, taking Aqua's hoof, and running inside the resturaunt. Water ordered them a table, and they sat down and looked at the menus. Water ordered a bark Cesar salad, and Aqua ordered Coral-Noodle Soup, then Water changed her order to the same thing Aqua had.  
>"Why did you change your mind?" Aqua asked her.<br>"Oh, umm... when I dated Fonz, he ordered me to get the same thing he's getting.  
>"You can get whatever you want! I don't care." Aqua said. Aqua was still a little nervous, but he kinda had the feeling that he'll do alright in this date. "So Water, how was yer day?"<br>"It was great! Your sister is so much fun, Aqua!" Water said.  
>"Oh really? Ya and Wind Racer seem to get along fine, huh?" Aqua asked.<br>"You betcha!" Water said.  
>"So what do ya do for a job?" Aqua asked.<br>"Oh, I don't have a job yet." Water said.  
>"Oh, ah could've sworn that Flare would've hired ya at his shop." Aqua said.<br>"Well, I did ask, but he said he's pretty full there." Water said.  
>"What? Ah could've sworn he'd hire his own sister." Aqua said.<br>"Well, he did say the only position available was janitor." Water said, having a vision of all the mistakes and gross stuff she has to do if she was janitor. "But then I figured, that's not the job for me."  
>"Ya won't have any argument from meh. Nopony wants to be janitor." Aqua said, sticking out his tongue.<br>"I know right?" Water said. "You gotta take my word on it. You know how disgusting it is cleaning bathrooms? Try cleaning Flare's bathroom when he's sick. Blah!"  
>"When Wind Racer was sick, ah had to clean up the bathroom as well. It wasn't an easy task, ya know." Aqua said.<br>"I hear ya, buddy." Water said.  
>"Man, our siblings." Water and Aqua said at the same time. Aqua smiled at Water, and she smiled at him back.<br>"I should've got to know you earlier, dude. You're really fun!" Water said.  
>"Ah feel the same way, Water." Aqua said. So, the two stared at eachother for a while, but then Water snapped.<br>"Where's our food? I'm so hungry right now!" she complained.  
>"It'll come, don't worry." Aqua said. We'll continue with these love birds later. Right now, things are getting interesting with us. We were still arguing after all these hours! Isn't that funny?<br>"Look, tacos are really crunchy and munchy. Perfect for any balance diet." Engineer said.  
>"This isn't about diet, Engie. This is about the looks, and the way the food tastes." Psyche said. "That's why we should do french bread."<br>"Ya call french breads to be delicious?" Engineer asked. "Ah mean, if there was stuff in the bread, like lettuce, or tamato, or something, then that would be a different story. But plain bread by itself? Ah'm sorry, but it's not quite that excitin."  
>"If you guys want exciting, I'm still opened with the ribs idea." Blaze said.<br>"Look, this is my shop, and I say what float we're doing! Pizza!" I cried.  
>"Oh, so if we're in my house, would that mean we'll do my float?" Psyche asked.<br>"I swear, you dudes and dudet won't know quality food if it bit you in the flank!" I said.  
>"This isn't about great food though, Flare. It's about making our float look the best." Psyche said.<br>"But tacos, pizza, ribs, and bread could all be taken. I promise you this, nopony's making a gems float. I don't want to make an awkward scene showing two of the same floats in the same parade." Crystal said.  
>"Crystal's got a point there." Blaze said.<br>"Look, this argument isn't going anywhere. I don't want to ruin our friendship by fighting over a stupid parade float. I say we should all build our own parade floats, and may the best stallion and mare win!" I said.  
>"But Flare..." Blaze said.<br>"BUT FLARE, NOTHING!" I yelled, and slammed on the table.  
>"But Flare..." Blaze repeated.<br>"BUT FLARE, NOTHING!" I repeated, and slammed again.  
>"Flare, would you just..." Blaze said.<br>"BUT FLARE, NOTHING!" I repeated, and slammed again. We were all quiet for a second. "Keep going, I'm just gonna keep saying it."  
>"Then it's settled. We make our own floats." Engineer said.<br>"Agreed." Psyche said.  
>"Ditto!" Crystal said.<br>"Sounds possum grade awesome to me." I said.  
>"But guys!" Blaze complained.<br>"BUT FLARE, NOTHING!" I yelled and slammed again. Engie, Crystal, and Psyche all walked out of my shop, and I walked into my office, leaving Blaze all alone.  
>"Why doesn't anypony listen to me?" Blaze asked, giving himself a facehoof. So, Aqua's and Water's date ended. They trotted outside.<br>"That was delicious, wasn't it, dude?" Water asked.  
>"Yes it was!" Aqua said. "Maybe ah should've had what ya had, it looked good."<br>"It was! Yours looked better. Maybe we should've switched meals." Water said.  
>"Yeah. So what ya wanna do now?" Aqua asked.<br>"I was thinking about the park." Water suggested.  
>"The park? At night?" Aqua asked.<br>"Yeah, pretty spooky, huh?" Water asked, holding his hoof.  
>"Umm, not really." he said and chuckled. "Pretty though."<br>"Yeah, pretty. That's what I meant." Water lied, and giggled.  
>"Yer just sayin that, because yer agreeing with meh!" Aqua laughed, and pushed her.<br>"No, I'm not! You are!" Water did the same. And so they trotted to the park, and that started a Montague! Aqua and Water were having a great time, playing in the sprinklers in the park, throwing rocks in the pond, scaring a couple of pigeons that were there, but the pigeons were ranting at them and started flying over them, spraying bird doo on them. So the two started running, but reached a dead end. They were about to launch a full-scale bird doo attack, so Aqua jumped in front of Water, saving her from the doo. Then Water started squirting the pigeons with her water magic, which got them all wet (well, duh!) and they flew away. Aqua chuckled, and Water glared at him, and threw him in a pond, which cleaned him up, but he was all wet. Aqua glared at Water, then they both laughed. The Montague also showed my friends and I, making our parade floats, alone. We wanted to show eachother that we can make better floats than the other. It took us all night to try to get them done. Blaze tried to get us to work together again, but here were our responses:  
>"Look, partner. If nopony can agree on what to do then ah'm goin solo." Engineer's answer was.<br>Crystal's answer was: "And work with them? Dem fools, Blaze. Dem fools!"  
>Psyche's answer was: "I tried to reason with them, but no such luck. Sorry, Blaze, I do love a good fight, but I don't have time right now. The parade starts tomorrow!"<br>And of course my answer: "Well, Flare wishes he can help ya, brah. But Flare doesn't work with those who can't agree on anything. Flare can handle this himself, no worries!"  
>"Ugh! Why do I even bother?" Blaze asked.<br>"Look if you got nothing better to do, you should go help me find my wallet. I've seem to misplace it, or I'll need to go to the bank first thing in the morning to cancel my credit cards." I said. So all night I've been building my float, not getting my required 8 hours of sleep, but hey I wasn't alone. My friends did the same thing, and so did the CMCs, so I heard. Aqua and Water were just finishing their date, and Aqua was dropping her off back in my place.  
>"Well, here we are." Aqua said.<br>"Yep! I really had a good time, Aqua." Water said.  
>"Same here, Water." Aqua said.<br>"Hey, maybe we can have fun again tomorrow! What do you say we go to the parade tomorrow?" Water asked.  
>"Of course! Ah'd love to!" Aqua said happily.<br>"Great! See ya tomorrow then!" Water said. "I'm just gonna do this and walk away." My sister goes up to Aqua and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "And I regret nothing! BYE!" Water skips and sings 'La la la', and heads inside my trailer. Aqua blushes.  
>"Aqua ol boy, ya did well tonight. Ya did really good." he said to himself, as he hums and trots back to his place.<br>The next day came, parade day. Engie was fast asleep on his parade float which wasn't even half-finished. A rooster came into his workshop and 'cock-a-doodle-dooed'. Engie threw an alarm clock on the rooster and it fells off the window.  
>"Goodnight everypony!" the rooster said. Yay! Family Guy reference!<br>"Ugh, can this wait until morning?" Engine asked, still half-asleep. But then his eyes opened very quickly, all blood-shot, and he started to freak out. "Hold yer horses! IT IS THE MORNING!" he cried. He looked at his parade float, and saw it wasn't even close to finished. "Drat! I dozed off! Well looks like mah parade float plan ended up in failure. Or maybe not. Maybe they can still accept this! Ah can make sentries and dispensers in 10 seconds flat, this baby shouldn't be a problem as ah have mah lucky wrench."  
>"Did you just say my catch-phrase?" Rainbow Dash asked next to him. How did she get into Engie's house? No idea, forget logic. So Engie took his parade float, and ran up to the sign-up booth, as he was breathing heavily for running all the way there with his parade float. "Ah'd like to sign up for the parade."<br>The sign-up guy laughed. "You kidding? With that thing? Forget the parade. You'd be lucky if it makes it by the end of the block." he teased.  
>"Drat." Engine said, upsettingly.<br>"Don't feel left out, Engie. We got put down too." Crystal said.  
>"What happened?" Engie asked.<br>"I didn't finish my float it seems." Crystal said.  
>"Yeah, I only got the driver's part done." Psyche said.<br>"I have the back done. Of course I got the back done, silly me, I have to be the back." I said.  
>"All I have is the wheels and part of the gem done." Crystal said.<br>"And all ah did was the roof." Engineer said.  
>"Lawl! You started with the roof? Fail!" I said and laughed.<br>"Hey ah was tired!" Engie complained.  
>"Well so much for this parade." Crystal said.<br>Psyche sighed. "Our foolishness just costed us our part in the parade. We had to argue about what theme we should do, but all we did was work by ourselves for one little night, and everything was ruined. Just face it."  
>"Guys, I'm sorry for not agreeing to one of your ideas. Ribs, pizza, or tacos would've been pretty good." Crystal said.<br>"Hey, what about bread?" Psyche asked.  
>"Nah, Engie's right. Bread by itself isn't too exciting." Crystal said. Psyche growled.<br>"Hey, ah'm sorry too. Was the arugin actually worth it?" Engie asked.  
>"Sigh. I guess we got the parade thing in our heads, but we missed what was really important to us." I said.<br>"Just being in the parade itself?" Crystal asked.  
>"No. That you should mainly focus on making sure your personal things are safe, like your wallets!" I said.<br>"Sorry to hear about your wallet, Flare." Psyche said.  
>"Good thing I cancelled those credit cards though." I said. "That's using the ol noggin! The egg noggin! I heard they're selling them in the stores again. Remind me to get some after the parade."<br>"No problem." Psyche said. Then as we were talking, Blaze showed up.  
>"Oh there you guys are! I was looking all over for you!" he said.<br>"Where did you think we were? Rooms to Go?" Crystal asked sarcastically.  
>"I checked your places and nopony was home." Blaze said.<br>"Well here we are, and we can't use our floats, 'cause they ain't finished." Engie said.  
>"You know what? I actually have an idea!" Blaze said.<br>"Oh? Do tell!" Crystal listened.  
>Meanwhile at Aqua's house, Aqua was walking down to his kitchen to make some breakfast, so he sits down at his table, and starts eating the pancakes that were in front of him. But wait, how did those pancakes get there? Aqua was staring at the pancakes, and how they got there, because he didn't make them.<br>"Windy? Is this mah breakfast on the table?" Aqua yelled from across the house.  
>"Ah don't know what yer talkin about, brother! The table was empty last ah checked." Wind responded from the Living Room.<br>"Hmm." Aqua was really concerned about how the food got there, when suddenly, Water walked into the kitchen carrying Aqua's laundry.  
>"Morning Aqua!" Water said.<br>"Mornin Water." Aqua said. But then Aqua was surprised. "Water? What are ya doin here this early?"  
>"I came to make you breakfast, and do your chores." Water said.<br>"Why? I mean, it's nice of ya to do this, but why?" Aqua asked.  
>"Well, that's what marefriends do to the coltfriend's, right? Right, Aqua? Right?" Water asked.<br>"Oh, we're in a relationship now?" Aqua asked.  
>"Aren't we?" Water asked.<br>Aqua was confused. "Well, ah'd like to, but aren't ya takin this relationship up a little too fast?"  
>"I started my relationship with Fonz like right away!" Water said. Aqua was really feeling confused right now, and felt a little awkward too.<br>"Uhh, Water? Ya don't really have to do this." Aqua said.  
>"Yes I do." Water said.<br>"Well, umm, alright." Aqua said, just going on with it. "Hey, ya wanna go... see the parade?"  
>"Sure! No problem!" Water said. "You're the boss! BOSS BOSS BOSS!"<br>"Unless ya wanna go somewhere else. Ah don't wanna control yer life." Aqua said.  
>"No, actually, I really wanna see the parade." Water said.<br>"Oh, alright." Aqua said to Water, then he turned to yell across the wall to Wind Racer. "Wind? Ya wanna go to the parade?"  
>"No thanks, bro. But if they start throwing candy in the air, be sure to get some more me." Wind said.<br>"Sure thing!" Aqua said. "Let's go!"  
>Meanwhile; Crystal, Engie, Psyche, Blaze, and I were ready to get our float ready. We walked over to Engie's workshop, and our plan is to put the floats together.<br>"Alright, let's put these floats together and get in that parade!" Engie yelled. We all cheered, and we all started singing Beat It by Michael Jackson, but in our own lyrics. We were working together to get the parade done, so we decided to sing it off, and do a few little dances here and there, including the thriller dance since this is a Michael Jackson song. The song goes like this:  
>Me: "First we argued and we fought and we went out separate ways<br>But then we found out there's a price to pay  
>That if you walk go alone, you'll lose all that you done<br>So work it! Just work it! (Work it out, work it out, work it out!)"  
>Psyche smacked me in the back of the head after I said that last part, since it wasn't really part of the song.<br>Engineer: "We better work, we better do all that we can  
>We don't wanna put our work in the trash mister man<br>But if we work together we can get it all done  
>So work it! But we go for the win!"<br>All of us: "So work it, work it, work it, work it!"  
>Crystal: "Hold your nose 'cause someone farted."<br>All of us: "Ewww!  
>Showin how we rockin, show them our beat<br>We stick together, then we'll be leet.  
>Just work it, work it<br>Just work it, work it  
>Just work it, work it<br>Just work it, work it."  
>Crystal interrupted though, "Wait, why do we always have to go with your lyrics? Withe words 'leet' and such?" she asked.<br>"This is my story. You wanna do the lyrics? See if you can do better? Be my guest." I said. So we continued the song:  
>Psyche: "So we're gonna win, so better give up while you can<br>Don't wanna be brainless, or a heartless piece of tin  
>If we trot alone it's gonna be like that again<br>So work it, just work it!"  
>Blaze: "We have to show them that we're not to be scared<br>So they better run on home to their teddy bears  
>Partnership will win, it always does win<br>So work it. We won't go down so sad!"  
>All: "So work it, work it, work it, work it!"<br>Crystal: "Wanna try my tasty onion dip?"  
>All: "Showin we rockin, rockin your sockin.<br>We get this float done, it would be coolin  
>So work it, work it, work it, work it!"<br>Crystal: "So you better put a sock in it!" (And that's when Crystal stuffed a sock into Psyche's mouth)  
>All: "Showin the topin, where we will be!"<br>Engie: "Oh no partners, I seem to lost the key."  
>Psyche: "Oh forget it, just forget it!"<br>And the song just ends there with Psyche giving up on the float, all because Engie lost the key.  
>"Nah ah'm kiddin, it's right here!" Engie teased.<br>"Dude, really?" Psyche said to him annoyed.  
>Engie chuckled. "Let's get this show on the road!"<br>So then we signed up for the parade. Aqua and Water were walking towards the parade.  
>"Oh Aqua, let's get some popcorn!" Water said.<br>"Nah, ah don't feel like it, but thanks." Aqua said.  
>"You're right, I don't want any either." Water said.<br>"Ya can get popcorn if ya want." Aqua said.  
>"No, really, it's okay Aqua. I don't need any." Water said.<br>"Water, really, this is making me feel a little uncomfortable." Aqua said.  
>"What is?" Water asked.<br>"Look, ah'm not Fonz! Ya don't have to do everythin ah say or do. Just because we're on the verge of a relationship, doesn't mean ya have to do everythin for me." Aqua said.  
>"But it shows our love!" Water said. Aqua groaned at Water, as Water was peeking over at the parade floats that are just about to get ready.<br>"Wow, is that the Doctor in a pear outfit?" Aqua asked, looking at Doctor Whooves in a pear costume. "Wow, he must've lost a bet."  
>"I don't see Flare and the others." Water said.<br>"Ah see the Crusaders, with a golden apple float." Aqua said, peeking over.  
>"Oh I see them too." Water said.<br>"Ya really do, or ya just agreein with me?" Aqua asked.  
>"Both." Water said.<br>"Ah also see Amethyst Star with a tamato float." Aqua said.  
>"You say tomato weird." Water said with a chuckle, but then she covered her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! Please don't hit me!"<br>"Ah'm not gonna hit ya!" Aqua said giving himself a facehoof. "Ya gotta stop with that!"  
>"Sorry, sorry." Water said. Aqua groaned at her again, then peeks over. "What the hay?"<br>"What happened?" Water asked.  
>"Ah see Flare and the other Noble Six, but... what kind of float is that?" Aqua asked.<br>"I have no idea." Water said. "Wanna go see them?"  
>"Ah'll see them after the parade. Ya can go ahead." Aqua said.<br>"No, no. I'd rather stay here. It makes you happy." Water said.  
>"Umm, ah have to go to the restroom." Aqua said.<br>"Me too! Let's go together!" Water cried.  
>"Uhhh, no thank you. Ya stay here and protect our spot." Aqua said.<br>"Are you sure? You think I'll behave myself?" Water asked.  
>"Ah know for sure." Aqua said, then trotted off. Water looked around, then she started tip-towing over to our float. We were just getting the float ready for the parade.<br>"Ah, this looks like a fantastic float! I love it!" Crystal yelled.  
>"Yeah, I gotta say, we did good, we did good." Blaze said.<br>"Eeyup." Engie said.  
>"Hey bro, hey guys!" Water said, trotting over to us.<br>"Hey Water! How are things with Aqua?" I asked.  
>"It's going great, Flarey!" Water yelled. "I think he's a keeper."<br>"That's awesome, Water!" I said.  
>"Awesome possum?" Water asked.<br>"Yes, of course! But I don't want to say that all the time, that's what everypony expects." I said.  
>"This float is gonna rock everypony's socks off, Water!" Crystal said.<br>"What kind of float is that anyway?" Water asked.  
>"It's a rib-gem-pizza-taco in between two halves of french bread." Psyche said. "You see, Water, we couldn't agree on what theme float we'd do, so we decided to put all of our ideas in one."<br>"And we'll win the contest for sure!" Crystal cried.  
>"Wait, this was a contest?" Blaze asked.<br>"Duh, it's a contest! Where have ya'll been in the past few days, Blaze?" Engie asked.  
>"Nopony told me it was a contest." Blaze said.<br>"OF COURSE IT'S A CONTEST, BLAZE!" Pinkie yelled in his face, and started hoping towards her float.  
>"Ow! Say that louder why don't ya?" Blaze said, holding his ears. Pinkie comes back with a megaphone.<br>"OF COURSE IT'S A CONTEST, BLAZE!" Pinkie yelled in a megaphone at his face. Blaze started shaking, and heard nothing but ringing in his ears. His ear drums just bursted out. Seriously, there were drums in his ears. Why? Cartoon logic.  
>"Wow, sorry 'bout that, Blaze." AppleJack said, walking towards Blaze, helping him up.<br>"What?" Blaze asked.  
>"Ah said, sorry 'bout that, Blaze!" AppleJack said a little louder.<br>"What was that?" Blaze asked.  
>"Pinkie's megaphone might've been too loud, it might've made him deaf." Psyche said to her.<br>"Oh." AppleJack said, then she looked at our float in confusion. "What in tarnation is that? Ah know food, and that there don't look like any food ah seen."  
>"Oh we didn't know which theme float to use. I wanted pizza, Engie wanted tacos, Psyche wanted french bread, Blaze wanted ribs, and Crystal wanted gems." I explained. "So we combined our ideas.<br>"Are gems really a food?" AppleJack asked.  
>"Spike and Blaze eat them all the time." Crystal said.<br>"What?" Blaze said, still deaf.  
>"Ah, ah see that." AppleJack said.<br>"Ya'll in the parade, AJ?" Engie asked.  
>"No, but Apple Bloom at her friends are. Well, actually they were, but they given their float to my and Apple Bloom's cousin, Babs Seed." AppleJack explained.<br>"Oh, cool! Which one is their float? I bet it's the squash one!" I guessed.  
>"Flare, you obviously don't know the apple family." Psyche said.<br>"Of course I do, I known them longer than you have!" I said to him.  
>"See that golden apple leading the parade?" Psyche asked me, pointing to it.<br>"Yeah, I bet it's pretty expensive." I said.  
>"They're riding that." Psyche said.<br>"How is that possible? The Apple family ain't that rich." I said.  
>"They used gold glitter, Flare." AppleJack said.<br>"You know what would be really cool? If I saw Sweetie Belle with gold glitter all over her." I said.  
>"Ya'll jinxed it, sugarcube." AppleJack said. "She actually was covered in that stuff last night."<br>"You know what would be really cool? If we put that golden glitter on chocolate ice cream!" Crystal said.  
>"Why?" Psyche asked.<br>"Because then it would be rich!" Crystal teased and laughed. We all laughed along, except for Blaze.  
>"What?" he said. "What, why are we all laughing?"<br>"Oh there you are, Water!" Aqua said, walking towards her.  
>"AQUA! Oh I'm so sorry! Please don't hit me! I should've stayed there!" Water cried.<br>"Oh sweet Celestia, Water." Aqua said with a facehoof. "Water, I'm sorry, but I've been thinking."  
>"You were thinking? That's a first." Crystal teased.<br>"Ah'm sorry, Water. Ah like you, ah really do. But ah don't think yer ready for another relationship." Aqua said sadly, with his hoof on her shoulder.  
>"I AM READY! YOU'LL SEE HOW MUCH I'M READY!" Water yelled.<br>"Water, please, don't make this too hard than it already is!" Aqua said.  
>"You don't want me, huh? Well, we'll see about that!" Water threatened him, and stomped off.<br>"Water!" I called out. She ignored me. "Aqua what did you do to her?"  
>"Ah broke up with her. She's really gettin annoyin." Aqua told me.<br>"I don't believe you, brah! She was only doing what she thought was right! I thought you were my friend!" I said angerly at him.  
>"Ah am. It's just... Water... she's gettin on mah nerves!" Aqua said.<br>"You talk that way to my sister, you're talking that way to me!" I said. "She just broke up with somepony, and then you just broke up with her just like that! You know how heartbroken she must feel right now!"  
>"Flare, ah'm sorry. At least she didn't cry." Aqua said.<br>"She might be crying on the inside though." I said, walking towards the float.  
>"But Flare!" Aqua tried to get my attention.<br>"Don't even talk to me, please!" I said, as I went inside the float. The other Noble Six just looked at Aqua, and they walked inside the float along.  
>"Yeah, ah think ah'll just go. Mah friends are probably wonderin where ah am." AppleJack said, trotting away. Our float joined in with the parade, and Aqua just looked down and trotted back to watch it. Psyche, Blaze, Engie, and Crystal were up front, waving to the pony folk who are watching the parade.<br>"HEY, WE LOVE YOUR FLOAT!" Roseluck yelled at us.  
>"What was that?" Blaze asked. "I can't hear you, Pinkie got me deaf!"<br>"YOUR FLOAT LOOKS EXTRA ORDINARY! I LOVE IT!" Doctor Whooves yelled at us.  
>"DON'T EVEN TALK TO US, DOCTOR! YOU CHEATED ON DERPY FOR CLOUD KICKER!" Psyche yelled at him.<br>"NO I DIDN'T, I JUST WENT TO THE MOVIES WITH HER, AS A FRIEND!" the Doctor yelled back.  
>"LIKE I CAN BELIEVE THAT! AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING A PEAR COSTUME! YOU HATE PEARS!" Psyche responded.<br>"What did he say, Doctor?" Derpy asked the Doctor.  
>"Oh... n-nothing... dear." the Doctor said, embarrassed.<br>"Hey look at that racket over there!" Engie said, looking at the Cutie Mark Crusaders cutting through the crowd to catch up with Babs.  
>"Is that Amethyst Star in the audience?" Crystal asked.<br>"Ah believe so." Engie said.  
>"If she's there, then who's in that tomato float?" Crystal asked.<br>"CHANGELING!" Engie yelled. Crystal turned around and saw me sitting in the corner of the float.  
>"C'mon, Flare! You're missing out!" she said to me.<br>"No thanks. I'll pass." I said, still mad at Aqua for dumping my sister.  
>"Speakin of changelings, look at all the Lyra's ah see in the audience." Engie said. "And look at all the Bons Bons, and Amethyst Stars, and Caramels, and Rain Drops, and Carrot Tops, and Cherry Berries, how is this possible?"<br>"Hey what's with all the racket over there?" Psyche asked, looking at Pinkie's float, and the Crusader float hitting eachother.  
>"Woooo! Bumper cards!" Crystal yelled.<br>"Hey get outta the way ya crazy drivers!" Engie yelled at them. Then they see Pinkie's float crashed in the grass.  
>"Ooooo!" we all said at the same time.<br>"You think we should help her out?" Psyche asked. Then they see Pinkie eating the leaves of the remains of her float, and the Crusaders chase after their float.  
>"Nah, ah think she's fine." Engie said. A little while went by, and the float started riding down the hill.<br>"WHOA! Ya seein this?!" Engie yelled.  
>"Yes, Engie, I see it. Who can't?" Psyche said.<br>"Whoa! You guys seeing this?" Blaze yelled.  
>"Didn't ah just say that?" Engie asked.<br>"What?" Blaze said.  
>"Oh right." Engie said, realizing Blaze is still deaf. Ponies gather around to see the damage that was done, including Aqua. All the floats pull over to the side to also see what went down.<br>"Engie, I think we should pull over." Psyche said.  
>"Good idea." Engie said, trying to hit the breaks, but the float didn't stop.<br>"Engie, are you pulling over?" Psyche asked.  
>"Yes!" Engie yelled.<br>"Then do it!" Psyche yelled back.  
>"Ah'm tryin! The breaks are out!" Engie yelled.<br>"Oh move over!" Psyche pushed him to the side and tried hitting the breaks, but it didn't stop. "Yeah the breaks are out."  
>"No they're not, the breaks are right there, I see them." Crystal said.<br>"Crystal, somehow your jokes just ain't helping." Psyche said.  
>"Alright what's going on here? I'm really confused, and still can't hear anything." Blaze said.<br>"Flare, a little help please?" Engie asked.  
>"Sigh, alright, alright." I said, then I tried to use my magic to stop the float, but it still didn't stop.<br>"Alright, it seems Flare's magic ain't helping either." Psyche said.  
>"NO KIDDING, BRAH!" I yelled.<br>"WHY ISN'T YOUR MAGIC WORKING!" Psyche yelled at me.  
>"I HAVE NO CLUE! STOP YELLING!" I yelled at him.<br>"WATCH OUT!" Crystal yelled at the group of ponies that were near the cliff. All the ponies turn around to see the float coming, and they all run out of the way, except for Aqua, which his hoof is stuck on a pile of gum.  
>"AQUA, MOVE!" Psyche yelled.<br>"AH CAN'T! AH'M STUCK!" Aqua yelled. He was trying to get free with all his strength, but couldn't do anything about it. "HOW ABOUT YA TRY STOPPIN?!"  
>"WE CAN'T! THE BREAKS ARE OUT!" Crystal yelled. The float started moving closer and closer towards Aqua. Aqua was really scared.<br>"Where's Big Mac?" I asked. "BIG MAC!"  
>"How can he help?" Engie asked.<br>"He's strong, he might be able to help stop this thing." I said. "BIG MAC! BIG MAC! I WANT AN ORDER OF BIG MAC!"  
>"Seriously, Flare, that joke is really old." Psyche said.<br>"Your face is old!" I said to him.  
>"How about you try steering?" Crystal asked.<br>"Oh very funny, Crystal. Steering, huh? Yeah, a cow joke, very funny." I said.  
>"No, just steer the float!" Enige yelled.<br>"WHAT THE HAY IS GOING ON?!" Blaze yelled.  
>"Flare, you're really in no help!" Psyche yelled at me.<br>"How about you quit throwing insults at me, and help me stop this thing!" I yelled at him.  
>"STEER IT!" Psyche yelled.<br>"ALRIGHT, YOU MAD BRO?!" I yelled, and tried steering the float, but the steering wheel fell off.  
>"Oh real nice, Flare." Psyche said.<br>"Aw c'mon, you can't blame me, I can't be that strong! Engie was steering this thing the whole time!" I said.  
>"Oh so yer gonna blame me?" Engie complained.<br>"HELP! HELP ME!" Aqua yelled, still stuck in the gum.  
>"Look it's no use arguing!" Crystal yelled.<br>"Yeah Crystal's right. Maybe if we threw out some of the heavy weight, we'll slow down and give him more time." I said. So I picked up Psyche and was just about to throw him out of the float.  
>"DUDE! PUT ME DOWN!" Psyche yelled. "THAT'LL JUST MAKE THIS THING GO FASTER!"<br>"Quick and painless is the best way to go right?" I asked.  
>"HEEEEEEEEEELP!" Aqua yelled.<br>"Blaze, it's up to you!" Crystal said.  
>"What? You wanna make some bean stew?" Blaze asked, still deaf.<br>"You're still deaf? Seriously?" Crystal asked.  
>"Who's going closer to their death? Aqua? Well it sure looks like it." Blaze said. "WAIT A SEC! I'm a wonderbolt, I can rescue him!"<br>"Why didn't he think of that before?" Engie asked with a facehoof. Blaze bursted out of the parade float and flew towards Aqua, trying to rescue him, but the gum was way too sticky. The float was getting closer and closer, and since Blaze is out of the float, it just made it go faster and faster, until it was so close to running him over. We all screamed, but then suddenly, some water bursted on our float, which caused it to turn and fall of the cliff, missing Aqua. We all fell down, and landed in the mud. The CMCs and AppleJack were also down there.  
>"Aww yuck!" Crystal said.<br>"Yer tellin me. So much for our parade float." Engie said.  
>"Ugh! Just as I thought this day couldn't get any worse!" Psyche said.<br>"Ya'll alright?" AppleJack asked.  
>"What happened?" Apple Bloom asked.<br>"Did you have the same problem as us when we were rescuing a friend from certain disaster?" Scootaloo asked.  
>"No, it just turned out... we never bothered testing this float out, and there were a few tiny flaws." I said.<br>"A few tiny?" Engie asked.  
>"Alright several big flaws." I said.<br>"Well, ah'm glad ya'll are alright." AppleJack said. Back at the top of the cliff, Aqua and Blaze were cuddling towards eachother, because they thought they were gonna get ran over, but then they didn't, then they looked at eachother awkwardly and released.  
>"Well, count yourself lucky, Aqua." Blaze said.<br>"Yeah for real!" Aqua said.  
>"What?" Blaze asked.<br>"AQUA! You alright?" Water asked, running towards him.  
>"Yeah, ah'm fine." Aqua said.<br>"Alright, well... I'll just leave you now." Water said, starting to walk away sadly.  
>"Water, wait!" Aqua called out. Water turned over to him. "A little help please?" So Water walked up to him, and used her horn to remove Aqua's hoof from the gum. "Thanks, Water."<br>"Heh, no problem." Water said with a light chuckle.  
>"Water, ah'm so sorry ah snapped at ya. Ah guess ah was just too annoyed by ya bein such a servent that ah got carried away." Aqua said.<br>"No, it was my fault, Aqua." Water said. "Look, Fonz was a terrible coltfriend, and I had him as one for a long time, I got used to being a servant."  
>"Yer not a servant, Aqua. Yer a pony." Aqua said. "And if ya wanna be together again, ah'd be willin to accept it, as long as we be equal."<br>"Thanks, Aqua. But I can't accept." Water said.  
>"What? Why not?" Aqua asked.<br>"I started a relationship waaaay too quickly, and maybe it's best I take a little break before I start going out with stallions again. It's for the best." Water said.  
>"Oh... alright, ah see. It's alright. But we can be friends right?" Aqua asked.<br>"Aww, of course we can!" Water said. "And besides, being in a relationship with you got carried away, and by the way... your mane looks terrible, not the mane I'm looking for." Aqua just glared at Water, and they both laughed. Later that afternoon, we all washed up at Sweet Apple Acres, and we met AppleJack's and Apple Bloom's cousin, Babs Seeds.  
>"So, ya run a pizza parlor, huh?" Babs asked me.<br>"Affirmative!" I said.  
>"That's pretty sick, I've been waiting for somepony to open up one 'round here." Babs said.<br>"So you visited here to get away from bullies back home in Manehatten?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, 'cause I'm a blank flank. Couldn't take that garbage anymore, man!" Babs said.<br>"Hey, you and I are alike, you know that? I moved to Ponyville to get away from bullies back in Mareami. I couldn't take the heat." I said.  
>"Heh, I guess so." Babs said.<br>"Hey, I was wondering. What's does a bab seed have to do with an apple?" Crystal asked her.  
>"Well, ah bet we've all learned something today." Engie said. "Flare? What was the friendship lesson today that you'll send to Luna?"<br>"Oh I won't be just sending to Luna, I'll be sending to Celestia too." I said.  
>"Say what?" everypony said at the same time.<br>"Whah ya'll sendin to Celestia too? Ah thought ya only send to Luna, 'cause she needs the attention?" AppleJack asked.  
>"None of you have been sending any messages to her lately." I said.<br>"Oh. Ah see." AppleJack said. "Ah completely forgot."  
>"Well my friendship lesson, is that we need to work together to get things done right, not go solo." I said.<br>"Really? That's a pretty obvious lesson, partner." Engie said.  
>"I got a better one!" Water said. "Just because you're with somepony, doesn't mean you have to always keep them happy. He can't control you, and you can't control him. Relationship wise. If somepony doesn't want to do something, they shouldn't do that. No special somepony is ever a servent. Right, Aqua?"<br>"Ah just shut up, ah control ya!" Aqua said. Everypony just stares at Aqua in shock. "What? Ah was kiddin." We all started to laugh, except for Blaze.  
>"What? I still can't hear a word you're saying! Why are we laughing? Guys? GUYS?!" Blaze yelled.<p> 


	33. BONUS FROM OLD BOOK 2: With Creme on Top

So it's been a week since the last chapter, so the Mane Six and Spike are back from their trip at Crystal Kingdom. I was at home, and I just got up, and ate breakfast.

"Well... it's the worse time of the day once again." I said. Then I took out a briefcase, and opened it. The combination for the case is- "Shut it, narrator!" Right, I'm keeping it a secret. In the case was a head band. I put it on my head, and I was wearing an exercise outfit. "Excersing." I said and groaned. So I was doing some stretches, jumping jacks, and other boring and tough exercises. I can do sit-ups, but I can't do push ups, unless they're girly push ups. I mean, I'm a unicorn, not an earth pony. The earth ponies are the strong ones. But I wanna keep myself healthy. If only there was another way. Oh wait! I could've used the XBOX Connect, or the Wii! Well, I didn't know then, so I guess I'm sticking with this for now. My fish were watching me exercise.

"Does he know he could've used his video game systems to exercise instead?" Dorthey asked.

"He'll find out soon enough, Dorthey. He'll find out soon enough." Yoyo said.

So I finished my body exercises, and I then I started doing my emotion exercises. "Happy face. Sad face." I said, doing the impressions at the same time. "Angry face. Surprised face. Forty Five degree angle mouth face. Lion face. Confused face. Smiley face. Scared face."

"How about 'feed me' face?" Yoyo asked.

"That's your face, Yoyo." Piddles said.

"No, this is my face, see? Whiskers." Yoyo said.

Meanwhile, Spike comes inside my room. "What's up, man?" he asked.

"Sup brah?" I asked, giving him a bro-hoof.

"Not much, what's going on with you?" he asked.

"Just doing my daily exercises." I said. "I'm about to do my spell tests, I'll need some help on it."

"Oh, I don't like spelling tests, man." he said.

"No, not spelling tests. I need to test out my magic spells to see if they're working good still." I said.

"Oh, alright. How can I help?" Spike asked.

"You can help by sticking in your head in the toilet." I said.

"Very funny." Spike said.

"Who said I was joking?" I asked. Spike just looked at me, confused.

"Really, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Get me a glass, a target, a poster of Nickleback, and put a trampoline on the door." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Get me a glass, a target, a..." I said, but Spike interupted me.

"I heard what you said, but why?" he asked.

"For my tests, now go get 'em." I said.

"Okay, okay." he said with an attitude. He put a trampoline on the door, got me the glass, the target, and the Nickleback poster.

"Great! Where did you get the Nickleback poster?" I asked.

"In Berry Punch's trash can." he said.

"Alright. First the glass." I said.

"What?" Spike asked.

"Just put the glass up." I said. Spike put up the glass, then I used my water squirted spell, but I actually squirted all over Spike's face.

"Hey, hey... Flare!" he cried, and started spitting. I stopped my spell before he could drown, if he even could. "What was that?"

"My water squirter spell." I said.

"I thought you were gonna put the water in this glass?" he asked.

"You thought, but that glass is actually for..." I shot a flare inside the glass. "Ooooooooo!" I cried out, like they do in Regular Show. "3 points!"

"Oh that's what you wanted the glass for? For your flares?" Spike asked.

"Yo dawg! I heard you like flares! So we have Flare, firing flares. LOL!" I said.

"Nice one." Spike said.

"Alright Spike, now the target." I said. Spike puts the target over his head. "No, aim it towards your stomach."

"Why my stomach?" he asked.

"Just do it." I said.

"I don't see what the big deal is." he said.

"DO IT FILLY!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh!" he said, and put the target on his stomach.

"You better not be firin your big laser." he said.

"RAIL BLAST!" I yelled, and used the rail blast spell on him, and he went flying towards the door, and hit the trampoline, and I caught him using my anti-gravity spell.

"Nice catch." he said. "You could've at least told me what spell you were doing. I could've sworn you were gonna do the laser blast spell." Then I fired my laser blast spell on a mirror, and it came back for us. Spike screamed and ducked down, then I activated my Bubble Shield spell, which protected us from the blast. "Wow, dude. Really? You gotta stop doing that." Then I activated my hornsaber, and hit Spike on the back of the head with it.

"You just gotta be prepared for anything that goes in your way, bro. You don't know what'll happen." I said, hitting him with the saber again.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Spike said.

"Beeeeee preeepared!" I sang, like Scar did in Lion King.

"So what about the Nickleback poster?" he asked.

"Oh just throw it in the trash." I said.

"But it was already in the trash!" Spike complained.

"Now put it back." I said.

"Sweet Celestia, Flare!" he complained.

"Sweet Luna, Spike!" I teased. So we both went outside, and Spike put the poster back in the trash can. Then my horn started to glow.

"SHOOP DA WHOO-WOO-WOO-WOO-WOO-WOO-WOO!" I yelled, and I fired my laser at the trash cans. "And that is how you do it!"

"You're crazy, dude!" Spike said and chuckled.

"Hey Spike? You wanna go for a ride?" I asked.

"Sure!" he said.

"Well hop on!" I said. Spike runs towards me and jumps up towards my back, but by the time he hit my back, I activated my Armor Lock. "ARMOR LOCK!" I yelled. Then Spike bounced off and flew towards a bush. I am such a troll! Spike craweled out of the bush and shook the leaves off of him.

"I gotta stop falling for that." he said.

"Yes you do, brah. Yes you do." I said.

"So what was I gonna say to you?" Spike asked.

"You were gonna ask me to take all your money." I said.

"Yes-wait, no!" he said. Then I laughed. "Yeah, keep laughing."

"With plessure!" I said and continued.

"I was gonna tell you that I got this new game in the mail." he said. I wasn't really paying attention, because I saw a shadow, but once I looked at it, it disappeared. Spike was blabering on about this new game he got, but I was only thinking about that shadow. I wasn't even interested in what he had to say anyway. "Bro, are you listening to me?" he asked.

"Sure, Spike." I said, looking back at him. "That sounds like an interesting game. I might wanna try it myself one day."

Spike gave me a confused look. "B-but... this is Oblivian, you have this game."

"LOL right, I remember. How silly of me." I said.

"You weren't paying attention to me, were you?" he asked.

"Why would I pay my hard-earned money for attention?" I asked.

"You're hopeless." Spike said, giving himself a facehoof. A couple of hours went by, and it was time for work. So I trotted on down to my shop, and started... how you say it? WOOOOORKING! Duh! I made some pizzas for a couple of friends of mine .My friends Stereo, Drift, Startrot, and Roller Rush can him and ordered a few pizzas, I had a chat with them, but while I was talking to them, I saw that shadow again.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Stereo asked.

"I saw some weird shadow outside." I answered. "But I think I saw that shadow before."

"Don't get us wrong, Flare. I think you're being watched." Drift said.

"Oooooo. Flare you have a stalker!" Starnote said.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Starnote. I gotta find out what's going on." I said.

"Hey, I feel like I'm being watched all the time." Roller Rush said. He looks at one of the tables, and sees a pile of money with googly eye-balls, much like the Gieco money.

"Dude, Roller, that money hasn't been seen in the commericals in years." Stereo said.

"I know. That's why I'm afraid of it." Roller said. Hey Roller, if you're reading this, it's just a joke, I don't think you're afraid of the money, brah. Or are you? Ooooo!

All day I've been working, I keep seeing that shadow, but I can't leave my post until my lunch break. I was distracted in my lunch break, however. Aquatic Armor came in my shop, and told me about this Nightmare Night update on TF2. We've been talking so much, that I didn't have time to find that shadow, and it was work time again. By the time I closed my shop, I didn't see the shadow anywhere. It wasn't night time yet, it was dusk. All the time I was walking home, I kept thinking of that shadow, but that shape was so familiar to me. Just because I'm so silly, I was talking to myself while I was walking home.

"This is weird, I never seen anything like this before." I said to myself. "Aqua says the boss in TF2 is actually an NPC? Wow, I didn't know TF2 had NPCs in them." I whistled. "Now that's something you don't see every day. Valve really knows how to make their fans happy. Except they can't count to 3. Now, what was I saying? Oh right, Drift and Starnote might be right, I'm being watched." I looked behind me, but there was nopony there. I continued walking. "I have the feeling this Doctor character might be responsible for this. On the other hoof, maybe a shy fan. LOL! That would be possum grade awesome, wouldn't it? But I can't take any chances. If they wanna see me, they're going to have to bump into me themselves." Then out of nowhere, I jinxed it. I bumped into a bright pink pony, with a white mane. She looked excactly like Fluttershy, but different colors. We were both laying on the ground across from eachother. Once she came to her senses, she stood up and walked towards me.

"Oh, sorry about that." she said.

"No problemo." I said. Once I started coming back to my senses, I had a better look at her. "Fluttershy?" I asked.

"Pardon me?" the pony asked.

"Fluttershy, is that you?" I asked.

"No, who's Fluttershy?" she asked me.

"Nevermind. She wouldn't say it like that. There would be lots of 'sorrys', or 'if you don't minds', or something like that." I said.

"Need a hand?" she asked me with her hoof out.

"Yes, actually. All I have is hooves, I need hands. LOL." I joked.

"LOL! That was funny!" she said.

"Wait... what did you say?" I asked with a shocking look on my face.

"I said, LOL that was funny!" she said.

"Holy Wizard of Feelings! You say leet speak just like me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I less then three leet speak!" she said.

"And I bumped into you. You must be my future wife. LOL!" I said.

"LOL, yeah." she said. I took her hoof and she helped me off the ground.

"Thanks, sista." I said. "So, you were that shadow I keep seeing?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry." she said.

"No problemo." I said. "The name's Flare. The Flare to the Gun!"

She giggles. "Well hello, Flare to the Gun!"

I laughed. "You're funny!"

"You're funny looking." she said.

"You stole my joke! Angry face." I said.

"Sorry." she said with a giggle.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Creme Pop." she said.

"Nice to be aquainted to you, Creme Pop." I said.

"And to you as well, Flare Gun!" Creme said.

"You look like somepony I should get to know. How about we have some dinner?" I asked.

"Sure!" she said. So I took her to the Soup 'n' Salads, which is a bit like Olive Garden. We sat down, and we were looking in our menus.

"Got any idea what you're gonna have?" I asked.

"Probably a soup and some salad." Creme said.

"Really? What a coincidence! Me too!" I said.

"Well, why else did this place get it's name?" she asked.

"Good point." I said. "So tell me, where you from Creme?"

"Mareami." she said.

"No way! I'm also from Mareami!" I said.

"Get out!" she said.

"Oh... alright." I said, sadly walking out towards the door.

She giggles. "No, I didn't mean it like that." she said.

"I know." I said, sitting back down. "So, how was life?"

"Oh, um... terrible." she said.

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"Yeah. I was living alone... in a box... in Mareami... with no friends." she said sadly.

"Oh... ummm." I didn't know what to say, I felt so bad. "Do you have any friends now?"

"N-no." she said. "Nopony would wanna be friends with a blank flank like me!"

"Wait, you're a blank flank?" I asked.

"That a problem?" she asked sadly.

"No, not at all!" I said. "So far, I like you. And I'm pretty sure you have one friend right now."

"Really? Aww, thanks Flare." she said with a smile.

"Not me, I'm talking about this salt shaker." I said, holding up the salt shaker on the table.

Creme giggled. "It's good to see a positive pony."

"Of course. Welcome to Ponyville, sista!" I said. "Ever since I moved here, stuff has been going great for me! Life in Mareami wasn't so good for me neither."

"Oh." she said.

"Yeah. But I wasn't living in a box though, don't get me wrong." I said.

"Yeah, I know." Creme said and giggled.

"How about work?" I asked.

"Nope, I don't have a job. I'm poor." she said.

"So you moved to Ponyville just to live in a box again?" I asked.

"I live in a house, but it's empty and dusty. No electricity, or running water." Creme said.

"What made you wanna live in-" But before I could finish, the waitress came to take our orders, so we ordered our meals. "So what made you to wanna live in Ponyville?" I asked.

"To be honest, I've been watching you for quite some time." Creme said.

"GET OUT OF HERE STALKER!" I said. Creme giggled. "Wow, I didn't know you'd take that as a joke."

"I know how you are, Flare. I've been watching over you, since before you even moved here." Creme said.

"How long was that?" I asked.

"How long were you living here?" Creme asked.

"Since March." I said. "So almost a year, right?"

"Yep!" Creme said.

"So you heard about all my stories?" I asked.

"Like the time you opened your shop?" Creme asked.

"Yeah, like that." I said.

"And when you won at the Unicorn Games?" Creme asked.

"Affermative!" I said.

"And the time you were acting like a child?" she asked and giggled.

"Those Canterlot ponies had it coming!" I cried. "They kept calling me a child, so I had to show them what being a child really meant!"

"I found it quite funny." Creme said.

"So did I, Creme. So did I." I said.

"Yep!" she said.

"But one of my favorite adventures is when I went to my friend Twilight's high school reunion, but she was too sick, so she sent me." I said.

"Oh really?" Creme asked.

"Really really!" I said. "And Twilight sure had some bullies over there too. Not as much as me, but still. But I was able to troll them, and beat them at a rapping contest."

"I didn't know you rap." Creme said.

"I didn't know either. That night was the first time I rapped... well." I said. "I suppose it was Twilight's voice. My creativity was always awesome though."

"And those ponies all still believed you were her?" Creme asked.

"Canterlot ponies are so gulliable!" I said. "Like the time I was helping Vinyl Scratch save her friendship with Octavia."

"How many times have you been at Canterlot?" Creme asked.

"My first time was after the Unicorn Games." I explained. "Second was at the royal wedding, third was finding my expansion for my shop, fourth was when I went to Twilight's reunion, fifth was with Vinyl to save Octavia, sixth was at the Grand Galloping Gala, and seventh was when I went to see the princesses with my friends the Noble Six, so they can give us the message that the Mane Six was captured, and we went to go save them. So yeah, I went to Canterlot seven times."

"What about that time you went to space with your purple friend?" Creme asked.

"Oh, Psyche? Right, I forgot about that." I said.

"Tell me a little bit about him." Creme said.

"He's one of my bros! I met him at the Royal Wedding when we were helping to get Pinkie Pie off of Aquatic Armor. It was really fun!" I said.

"How about your other Noble Six members?" Creme asked.

"Well, there's Blaze Goldheart, he's a wonderbolt. Crystal Iceblast, and Red Engineer, and Aqua's also a member." I said.

"Were you ever in a relationship?" Creme asked.

"I was in a relationship with Fluttershy for a little while, but it didn't last long. But we agreed to be the best friends." I said.

"I see. How about your sister?" Creme asked.

"Water? She's living with me. I'm thinking of making her the manager of my expansion in Canterlot." I said.

"Wow, seems interesting!" Creme said.

"You got that right, marefriend!" I said in a teenage filly voice. By that time our food came. So the two of us continued talking as we ate, and after a half hour, I paid the check, and we left. I gave out a burp, but said excuse me of course. I mean, I ain't rude. I've been thinking about what Creme said about her not having anything, so I decided to take action. "Creme?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Flare?" she asked.

"I've been thinking of all that you said, and... I wanna help you out." I said.

"Help me? How?" Creme asked.

"Well first off, you need money." I said.

"So you gonna let me have some money?" Creme asked.

"Yes, but everypony has to earn their money of course. Unless it's their birthday, or they won a contest or a game show, and stuff like that." I said. "So, how about I give you a job application, and you can come work with me?"

"But... I can't do anything." Creme said.

"You can talk, you can breathe, you can blink of course." I said.

"Even a foal can do those things." Creme said.

"You can always learn." I said. "I happen to have a couple of job applications with me, just in case." I took a job application out of my satchel and gave it to her. "Fill this in, and meet me at my shop tomorrow. You know where I am right?"

"Yep!" Creme said.

"Cool!" I said. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What is it?" Creme asked.

I shoved a garlic roll in her mouth. "GARLIC ROLL!" I yelled. She chuckled as I trotted away. I went inside my trailer, and went to my fish tank to talk to my fish. "Guys! You'll never guess what happened today!"

"Did you finally get a marefriend?" Dorthey asked. Then Rainbow smacked her in the back of the head. "Ow, Rainbow!"

"I met this mare today, and took her out to dinner." I said.

"HA! I was right!" Dorthey yelled in Rainbow's face.

"Her name is Creme Pop." I said. "She was from Mareami like we were."

"Actually, I think Piddles here is from the swamps." Yoyo said.

"Really?" Piddles said to him in an annoyed tone.

"But it seems she had a bad past like me too, except her's was far more worse. She doesn't even have a plot tattoo!" I cried.

"A plot tattoo?" Darrel asked.

"Cutie mark." Pearl said. I sometimes call cutie marks plot tattoos. I mean, cutie mark is kinda a girly name, wouldn't you think? But wait, if I call it a plot tattoo, I might be calling a pony a punk, or something. Whatever, I'm just sticking to the personality I already have. Nopony can change me, no matter what. I'd like to see ya try filly!

"So I'm thinking I should go help this poor mare out in getting her life into shape. What would you say?" I asked my fish.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Piddles yelled.

"Alright, I'll go help her out. I just hope she knows how to fill out a job application." I said. "I doubt she has a social security number though, but I can help her set one up. Maybe she needs some house insurance too. I know she's broke, but her looks. She looks alot like Fluttershy, but pink with a white mane, and personality is different too."

"You dating her?" Pearl asked.

"Well, it'll just have to take some patience. She needs patience, because she's a doctor!" I said and laughed.

Yoyo laughed along. "Oh ho ho, he made a funny!"

"So first thing tomorrow morning, I'll get her settled in at work, then later on I can help her to get her destiny tattooed on her bum. It wouldn't hurt." I said. So the next day came. Yeah, the next day came just a few seconds later (sarcastic). I was just walking towards my shop and I saw Creme just standing there waiting. "Sup sista?" I said to her.

"Hey Flare!" she said. "I got my application done."

"Alright, let's see it." I said, taking her application. All she wrote down on it was 'May I have a job?' "Close enough. You're hired." I said.

Creme squeed and gave me a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Flare!" she cried, but she let go quickly. "Um, I mean, boss."

"It's kay. I treat my employees as friends of mine." I said. "Let me introduce you to your co-workers." I opened the door, and Lyra and Bon Bon were in there, getting the shop ready. "The green unicorn over there is Lyra Heartstrings, and that one is Bon Bon, but I like to call her Bonnie."

"Plessure to meet you two!" Creme said, sticking out her hoof.

"Plessure to meet you t-" Bon Bon said with her hoof out, walking towards Creme, but Lyra just jumped in front of her to shake her hoof first.

"Likewise! I'm Lyra! It's great having another pony coming to help us out!" Lyra said. Bon Bon had a confused look on her face.

"Well then." Bon Bon said. "Anyways, welcome to the team. You'll love it here! The pay is good, the work is good..." But then she towards Creme's ear and whispers. "But Flare goes out too much leaving us in charge."

"Really? Wow." Creme said.

"Now Creme, let me show you how things work around here." I said, taking her into the kitchen. To shorten things out, we'll skip a couple of hours, and we're in our lunch break. I was just about to leave, when Creme catches up to me.

"Hey Flare, can I go to lunch with you?" she asked.

"Oh sorry, sista. I already promised my friends I'd meet with them. But this will be your chance to get to know Lyra and Bonnie a little more. Why don't you do that? I'll be back in an hour, don't worry." I said

"Okay." she said. So I trotted out of the shop. Creme just looks down, turns around, and sees Lyra and Bon Bon looking at her with evil smiles. "What?" Creme asked. Lyra and Bonnie both chuckled and locked the front door. "Why are you chuckling? Why do you lock the front door?" she asked.

"Oh there's just something we wanted to show you." Lyra said mischieviously.

"Yeah, there's something about us that Flare don't know about." Bon Bon said.

Creme started to get nervous. "W-what do you mean?"

"A little something that involves... something... nasty." Bon Bon said in her ear.

Creme's heart was pounding. "S-something... nasty?" Creme asked.

"Yeah, we like doing naughty things." Lyra said.

"Oh no! You don't mean..." Creme said.

"Oh we mean." Lyra and Bonnie both said and gave out a little chuckle.

"Oh no." Creme said. Bonnie and Lyra took Creme to my office, and went through my drawers on my desk.

"All clear, Bonnie?" Lyra asked her, who was guarding the door.

"All clear." Bon Bon said.

"Alright, Creme. Here's this nasty naughty thing we were talking about." Lyra said. She goes through my drawer, and takes out a jar full of toe-nails.

"Eww! What is that?" Creme asked.

"Flare's hoof-nail clippings!" Lyra said.

"Flare collects his hoof-nail clippings?" Creme asked.

"Yeah, pretty nasty stuff, huh? See, we told you we were gonna show you something nasty. It ain't normal collecting hoof-nail clippings, you know." Lyra said. Creme didn't say a thing. "And yes, we like to do naughty stuff, like going through our boss's stuff for his personal things."

"Wow." Creme said.

"Wanna see some more of Flare's personal things he keeps unsecured in his office?" Lyra asked.

"Sure!" Creme said, giggling.

Meanwhile, while she was snooping into my stuff while I didn't know, I was at the Ponyville Cafe with my friends Aquatic Armor, Crystal Iceblast, and Red Engineer.

"And that's how ah defeated the boss in that match." Engineer said, telling his story.

"Wow, interesting. I didn't know boss enemies were suppose to be in your matches, Engie." Crystal asked.

"They're not. Ah dunno why they were there in da first place." Engineer said.

"So Flare, word on the street is you met a new mare." Aqua said, winking at me.

"What street told you?" I asked. "The streets should just mind their own businesses!"

"Is it true Flare? You have a marefriend?" Crystal asked.

"No, I don't have a marefriend." I said. "I'm just helping this pony out, because her life has been terrible. I'm trying to get her life into shape." I said.

"Flare, mah friend." Engineer said, putting his hoof on me. "Ya'll don't have to keep yer personal feelins a secret. Ya'll can trust us."

"But I'm serious, I don't like her in that way. Like seriously actually!" I said.

"Alright, Flare. Alright, whatever you say." Aqua said.

"Yeah, whatever I say." I repeated.

"What is this mare's problem anyway?" Crystal asked.

"Well she doesn't have a destiny tattooed on her bum." I said.

"You mean a cutie mark right?" Aqua asked.

"I know what it's called! Don't correct me, Aqua!" I said.

"Alright, relax." Aqua said.

"Yeah, so later on I'm gonna help her find her destiny, so she won't have to be a blank flank anymore, and she won't be teased." I said.

"Ya know, they say when ya don't get yer cutie mark when yer still a child, then you may never get it." Engineer said.

"Don't say that, Engie. She still might get it." I said.

"Ah'm just sayin, partner. Just sayin." Engineer said.

"I'm gonna help Creme out, and I ain't gonna stop until she gets her flank tattooed!" I cried.

"That's the spirit, Flare!" Aqua said.

"Hey, I've been wondering. In the Super Mario games, where did the Koopalings or Bowser Jr. come from?" Crystal asked.

"Bowser and Princess Peach, duh! Whah else did he keep capturin her." Engineer said.

"Good point." Crystal said. So I went back to my shop, but by the time I was back, they were working, they weren't looking through my desk anymore. How did I know that? Since I, Flare is the narrator. Remember when I said I have a tight security in my shop and trailer? LOL remember readers? Well I had a camera in my office, so I saw what they did, but I didn't tell them that yet. I'll wait until the right time. So I got back to work, and by the end of the day, I was just finishing cleaning up the shop with Creme. Lyra and Bonnie were just about to leave.

"Bye Creme! That was a fun first day, wasn't it?" Bon Bon asked.

"Sure was, Bonnie!" Creme said.

"Cya tomorrow!" Bon Bon said.

"Cya, Creme!" Lyra said.

"Bye!" Creme said, waving at them. The two of them leave.

"So Creme, I see you befriended Bonnie and Lyra." I said.

"Yep!" Creme said.

"See? Your life is getting into shape! See how awesome possum Ponyville is compared to Mareami?" I asked.

"I see, so the rumors were true then." Creme said.

"What rumors?" I asked.

"About Ponyville being the most peaceful town in Equestria." Creme said.

"Oh yeah right." I said.

"So you wanna help me in getting my cutie mark?" Creme asked.

"Of course! I got nothing better to do." I said. "Except play X-BUCKS, but that can wait."

"Thanks, Flare! I promise I'll try my best." Creme said.

"No try. Do or do not, there is no try." I said.

"Star Wars reference. I get it!" Creme said.

"So Creme, you ready? Ready as spaghetti?" I asked.

"With shrooms!" she said.

"I like your style, sista! I really do!" I said. So I locked up my shop, and we went outside where I trained her. "So if cooking or cleaning at the shop isn't your destiny, we'll try something else." I said. "Now, what do you like?"

"I dunno." Creme said.

"Alright, how about I throw this stick, and you get it?" I asked.

"I'm not a dog." she said.

"Sometimes you might act like one." I said and laughed. She laughed along.

"Wow, that was a terrible joke I said. You still laughed?" I asked.

"Of course!" she said. "You're funny!"

"Thanks!" I said. "I'll be here all week! I will, that's my schedule."

"C'mon Flare, teach me something good!" Creme said.

"You know how to fly?" I asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Creme said.

"How about showing me some moves?" I asked.

"Like tricks?" Creme asked.

"Nooo! Tricks are for kids!" I said. "Just do some flips, and spins, and such.

"Okay." Creme said. So she glided around in the air, spinning around slowly.

"No, Creme. No. Something better than that!" I said.

"Okay." she said. She spun around some more and did a few tricks. "Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this! I'm Creme of the air!" She continued flying around doing tricks.

"Yeah, that's right! Creme, Creme, Creme of the sky!" I sang in the style of George of the Jungle. But I jinxed it, she was just about to crash into a building. "Watch out for that building!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked, looking at me, but when she looked forward she crashed on a building and fell into a cardboard box.

"Oooo!" I said. "That's gotta hurt."

"It did." she said.

"You alright?" I asked, helping her out.

"Perhaps living in a box is my destiny. I can't do anything right." Creme said.

"Of course you'll get it right. Just be patient, and I'll be the doctor." I joked. "But seriously, you can do this! I have faith in you!"

"You do?" she asked.

"No." I said. "Of course I do. You remember right? LOL remember Creme?"

"LOL I remember." she said.

"Look, how about we call it a night?" I asked.

"I wanna keep practicing as much as I could. You know what you did Flare?" she asked.

"I got you a job." I said.

"Yes, but other than that." she said.

"You made new friends?" I asked.

"Yes, but other than that." she said.

"Because you enjoyed the experience of going through my stuff?" I asked.

"Yes, but other then- Wait, how did you know?" she asked.

"My trailer and shop has an advanced security system, if you haven't noticed. I saw through the security camera it my office." I said. "I would've just fired the three of you, but I'm not that kind of stallion."

"But no that wasn't the reason either." Creme said. "You have faith in me, and you did your best to put my life on track. Now I believe I can do anything!"

"But you just said you couldn't do anything right. Forty-Five degree angle mouth face." I said.

"Yes I said that, but you showed me that you really cared for me. You're a true friend, Flare Gun. I'll never forget that. Smiley face." she said. But I wasn't paying attention, because I got text message from Spike.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked.

She giggles. "Thank you, Flare."

"So, see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"See you tomorrow!" she said.

"Kay." I said. "Quick to the TARDIS!" I ran into the TARDIS, which is a time device from Doctor Who, and the TARDIS disappeared. Why? Because forget about logic, it doesn't exist in this universe. What are you to judge? Days went by, and I kept on trying to help her find her destiny. We did video games next, but it turned out she couldn't press the buttons on the controller. I'm a unicorn, so I can use my magic to use the controller. Next we tried cart surfing. If you read the chapter: Child's Play, you'd know I go and visit a gem mine, and go cart surfing. It's also where I get my gems for Spike, and I give some to Rarity sometimes. Normally, I'd give them to her for free, but because of her generousity, she pays me anyway, like the time I gave her that couch I found. Next Creme and I tried fishing, but instead of a fishing pole, she was gonna try a bug lantern to shock the water, but I stopped her. We even went to Sugarcube Corner to try baking sweets, but she isn't much of a cook neither. I was about to think that there was no hope from her, but one sunny day, spreading the clouds away, can you tell me how to get, how to get to Seseme Street? Wait, what did I say? I meant to say that one day, I was doing some errends. In town square I found Creme so happy, and in joy. She flew over to me.

"Flare! You'll never guess what happened!" Creme cried.

"You got your flank tattooed right?" I asked.

"Darn, I wanted to be the one to tell you." Creme said.

"Never say never, sista! I maybe weird, but I'm smart." I said. "So what does it look like?" She showed me her cutie mark which was a couple of blue butterflies. What a coincidence! She looks like Fluttershy, and they have the same cutie marks! Don't worry, they're not the same pony. We went to go meet Fluttershy, I saw them both at the same time, so they're two seperate ponies. "How did you get it?"

"I dunno, I was just being myself." she said. "I was skipping around, being happy, skipiing in a field full of butterflies- Oooooh. I guess I get how I got it!"

"Congrats Creme Pop!" I said. "I knew you could do it!"

"I wouldn've done it without you, Flare Gun!" she said, giving me a hug, And so, my heart grew three sizes that day. No, it didn't really, but I wanted to say that. Am I in love with her? No, but I might one day. I'm right now having feelings for another pony, which whom I'll mention in a later chapter.

"Hey it wasn't any trouble at all, Cremey." I said. "I was just glad I could help. Smiley face."

"Thank you Flare for fixing my life." Creme said.

"So what are you gonna do now?" I asked.

"I'm still gonna work for you, and be friends with you. But I really like hanging with Bon Bon and Lyra. But that doesn't mean I won't hang with you." Creme said.

"No problemo, sista!" I said. "I have the Noble Six anyway."

"That's good. I'll keep in touch with you." Creme said with a wink.

"So, talk to you later?" I asked.

"Talk to you later!" she said. I walked away, and she just stared at me, sighing, and smiling. So it turned out she was in love with me, but I didn't know then. I'll figure it out over time, but for now we're just friends. So I went home, and took out some paper and a pen. You know Twilight Sparkle writes messages to Princess Celestia right? Well, I felt bad, because Celestia takes all the glory, and fanmail, and she has all the attention, but Luna hardly got any attention. So I decided to write friendship letters to Princess Luna. Luna and I are great friends. I was one of the ponies that helped restore her popularity, and respect. But don't think I'll take all the glory, because Twilight and Psyche, and a few others helped too. So here's my letter:

"Dear Princess Luna, I met a new friend. But she looks like Fluttershy kinda. Can you imagine that? It's a small world after all. Hey, a Disney reference! So, I kinda new this, but what I learned about friendship is that, some ponies really need your help, and you should always help them out, even if everyone else thinks they're a loser. If you see somepony getting picked on, stand up to them. If they need help, they'll ask for it. But if you ask to help them, don't think that they'll always say yes. Don't get mad. I'm sure they'd be very pleased that you at least tried to help. Effort is effort. Hope to see you again soon, because you have yet to appear in this new season of this story. Your friend, Flare Gun."

I gave the letter to Spike, and he send it to... I guess Celestia, because that's where all his letters get forwarded to. I hope Celestia doesn't read the letters, because they're for Luna. If Luna wants to share them, she can. Celestia shouldn't be superior. I mean, I like her, but she's taking all the credit for everything. They're equal! All princesses are equal, but some princesses are more equal than others.


	34. BONUS OLD BOOK 2: Here Comes Santa Paws

Merry Hearth's Warming, brahs and sistas! We're just about to head to the most wonderfulest time of year! It's three days until Hearth's Warming, and everypony is decorating the town full of lights, reeves, and it's the only time they sell egg nog in the stores, which makes me really upset, because they should have egg nog all year long! Don't you all agree? This is my first Hearth's Warming here in Ponyville! Let's start off the story with everyone's favorite characters of the story: My fish! They were just decorating the tank full of Hearth's Warming decorations. Pearl was putting up the tree, humming a little Hearth's Warming tune.

"There! All done!" Pearl said.

"Nice try, Pearl! But you didn't decorate it though." Rainbow said.

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked.

"I mean, Flare put all these decorations in, and look you taking all the glory." Rainbow said.

"I can't wait until we get our presents!" Darrel cried out in excitement.

"Darrel, the only presents we ever get is some special type of food Flare only feeds us on occasions." Dorthey said.

"EXACTLY!" Yoyo said. "That's why we're so excited! Right, Darrel?" Yoyo put his fin in the air, and Darrel slapped it.

"You got it, Yoyo!" Darrel said.

Dorthey sighed and rolled her eyes. "Where's Piddles?"

"Probably sleeping….. again." Pearl said.

"Piddles has been sleeping a lot lately." Dorthey said.

"Hey, let him sleep, he's fine!" Rainbow said. Piddles was sleeping on one of them columns.

"C'MON PIDDLES! Wake up! It's Hearth's Warming!" Darrel said in excitement, trying to push Piddles up. Piddles woke up quickly and swam to the other side of the tank, and went back down.

"Leave me alone! I'm trying to sleep!" Piddles said.

"C'mon, Piddles! It's daytime! We don't sleep in the day!" Darrel giggled.

"Yeah, well, I do. So if you excuse me, Darrel. I got some zees to catch." Piddles said. "Wake me up when it's feeding time."

"I'll take care of that!" Yoyo said. Just then, Apollo, Blaze's pet phoenix flies through the window and onto the fish tank.

"Greetings, my little friends!" Apollo said.

"Hey, who you calling little?" Yoyo complained.

"My mistake, Yoyo." Apollo said.

"Hey, Apollo! What brings you here?" Rainbow asked.

"Just here to wish you a Happy Hearth's Warming, and see what you all are up to." Apollo said.

"I'm decorating the tree!" Pearl said.

"Pearl, I told you, Flare put that in, and you're taking all the credit for it just by patting on it." Rainbow said.

"I'm just waiting for my Hearth's Warming presents!" Darrel said.

"I'm happy if you're happy, Darrel." Apollo said.

"It's food actually!" Dorthey said.

"Ah, I see." Apollo nodded. "Where's Piddles?"

"Sleeping." Dorthey said.

"He's been sleeping a lot lately." Apollo said.

"I know! That's what I said!" Dorthey said.

"Great minds think alike, huh Dorthey?" Apollo nodded. Eventually, I bursted through my bedroom door carrying a lot of boxes, and set them down on the floor.

"Ah, Hearth's Warming! The most glories and greediest time for the year!" I said. "You know something, fishies? I have the feeling… WOOOOO HOOOO, that tonights gonna be a good night!" I sang, then I laughed. "Sorry, I had to say that!"

"I don't remember the last time I heard that song." Pearl said.

"I have the feeling… WOOO HOOOO, that tonight's gonna be a good night!" I sang again. "Wow, I can't believe I just that again. Anyways, I have a feeling- WOOOOO HOOOO, that….. I gotta stop doing that. What I'm saying is, I think that this Hearth's Warming will be pretty different than other's, you know why?"

"Because you're in snow?" Rainbow guessed.

"Because this is your first Hearth's Warming in a trailer?" Yoyo guessed.

"Because you'll drink egg nog this year?" Darrel guessed.

"He drinks egg nog every year." Yoyo said.

"Because this year I'm gonna spend Hearth's Warming with my friends!" I said.

"That was my next choice!" Darrel said.

"Yeah…. Right." Dorthey said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"This is also a great year to try out my Santa Paws costume!" I said. "I'm gonna be Santa Paws this year, ring a bell on the streets, taking pictures of fillies on my lap, and ask them what they want for Hearth's Warming, and pretend to care!" I put put on my santa robe, my hat, and a big white beard, making me look exactly like Santa Paws. "And now for the finishing touches!" I place a big wire on my head with a mistletoe hanging over my nose. "Perfect!" I walk over to the fish tank. "Now I look a lot like Santa, and I'm ready for Hearth's Warming!" I said, kissing the fish tank, since the mistletoe I was wearing was right on top. Pearl and Darrel were blushing, Rainbow and Dorthey gave me a strange look, Yoyo was just hungry, and Piddles was still sleeping. "It's time for me to go out there, and spread some Hearth's Warming cheer!" I looked up and saw Apollo on my window. "Merry Hearth's Warming, Apollo!" I said, kissing him.

Apollo wiped his cheek and said; "As if Darrel kissing me wasn't bad enough."

"Aw c'mon, everypony loves kisses!" Darrel said. "Don't pretend you don't love it!" Darrel smirked at him.

I bursted outside into the snow, and yelled out; "MERRRY HEARTH'S WARMING, BRAHS AND SISTAS!" I started dancing around in the snow, and around light poles and such, and started singing;

**Flare: **_"Have a holly jolly Hearth's Warm._

_It's one of the best times of the year (just one of them)!_

_A fat old stallion breaks into your home, and he robs you wrong!  
>Have a holly jolly Hearth's Warm<em>

_You don't steal from bumble bees…._ AAAAH! GET 'EM OFF! GET 'EM OFF!" I was in a bee hive, taking their honey.

Then I step on a pony's hoof; "_Step on the toes to friends you know, and everyone you'll meet!_

_Oh, oh, the missile blows, it destroys all the anger and war_

_Go to bed early in the eve, because your kids will wake you at 4!_

_Have a holly jolly Hearth's Warm_

_And in case you're too deaf to hear…"_

I yell in a pony's ear;_ "HOLY WIZARD OF HOPE, HAVE A HOLLY JOLLY HEARTH'S WARM, THIS YEAR!"_

**Aqua:** _"Have a holly jolly Hearth's Warm_

_It's one of the best times of the year."_

**Crystal: **_"We all laugh at the Hoops and Yoyo cards, and a Blue-Ray of Cars!"_

**Psyche: **_"Have a holly jolly Hearth's Warm, I want a telescope to look deeper into space."_

**Blaze:** _"I want a volcano-proof wonderbolt suit…."_

**Crystal:** _"I hope it burns your face!"_

**Blaze:** _"Hey!"_

**Aqua:** _"Oh, oh, nopony knows how much I don't care about gifts. Beeeeeecause all I want, is my family to liiiive!"_

**Flare: **_"Have a holly jolly Hearth's Warm, and there's not a need to fear."_

**The 5 of us: **_"We just wish for you to have a fantastic Hearth's Warm, this year!_

_Praise the Princesses, have a fantastic Hearth's Warm, this year!"_

"I hope we're not singing too many songs." Psyche said.

"I'll make sure we won't." Aqua said.

"Wait a second, where's Engie? He didn't sing any part of the song." Crystal said.

"He must not be here right now. I'm gonna spread more Hearth's Warming cheer. I better get some egg nogs, because I ran out of egg nogs to sell out my shop. Egg nog is soooo good, I just can't keep them, you know?" I said. So I walked over to the market to get some egg nog, and I rushed on over to my shop, which was all decorated for Hearth's Warming already.

"Hey looks, it's Santa Paws!" Lyra yelled out.

"HO HO HO! Merry Hearth's Warming!" I said.

"I hope Santa doesn't sue you for stealing his looks." Bon Bon teased.

"I'm sure he'll understand!" I said. "You know, at days like these I miss living in Mareami. Out of all the malls in the world, he chooses the Hoof Point Mall every year to ask the kiddies what they want for Hearth's Warming!"

"You know, it sounded like you said kitties for a second!" Lyra said. A cutaway gag shows kittens sitting in Santa'a lap, and Santa is asking the cats what they want for Hearth's Warming. Of course the cats kept saying meow, and when Hearth's Warming came, all they got was Meow Mix, which is a type of cat food.

"Oh great! Every year he gives me meow mix! I keep asking him for a rubber mouse! Is that too much to ask?" the cat asked. The cutaway gag ends.

"Hey Santa, did you remember to give everypony presents?" Bon Bon asked.

"Give? I still need to buy them! I got this list here, and I have to check it twice!" I said. "And since Hearth's Warming is just a few days away, I better get Hearth's Warming shopping!" Just then, Cremepop walks right under my mistletoe, just before I was to go out Hearth's Warming shopping.

"Hey, Flarey!" Crème said.

"Hey, Cremey!" I said.

"I'm right under your mistletoe right now." Crème said to me, with a seductive look on her eyes.

"Oh right! Sorry, sista!" I said, and I was about to give her kiss, but then Spike went right in the middle of it.

"Hey, Flare! Nice man-smooch!" Spike said.

"What is it, Spike?" I asked.

"I got this letter from the princess, she wants to know if you want to enter the next Hearth's Warming play." Spike said.

"That depends, what part am I playing?" I asked.

"Try to guess. Who are you right now?" Spike gave me a hint.

"I'm Flare." I said.

"No, I'm talking about the costume." Spike said.

"Oh, she wants me to play as Santa Paws?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be a different type of Hearth's Warming play this year. Different from last year's." Spike said.

"I didn't even see last year's." I said. Crème sighed, and went back to her post.

"Well, you wanna do it?" Spike asked.

"You don't have to ask me twice! Sign me up!" I said.

"Great! I'll tell Twilight right away!" Spike said. Then he went out of the shop, and walked over to Twilight's house to tell her the news, then I walked into the kitchen, and…. Well you know the rest. It was time for my lunch break, and I decided to meet my friends at the Soda Bar, where Crystal, Psyche, Aqua, and Blaze were waiting for me.

"Sup brahs?" I asked.

"Sup?" Blaze asked.

"Ehh, nothing. Where's Engie?" I asked.

"Haven't heard from him all day." Blaze said.

"Me neither." Crystal said.

"Not a thing." Psyche said.

"Hey! Who asked you Psyche?" I asked him.

"You didn't ask Crystal!" Psyche complained.

"Yeah, so?" I asked. Psyche sighed and shook his head. "So what are you all planning to do for Hearth's Warming?"

"My mom's coming down, and it's going to be me, Rainbow Dash, Candy Cotton, and her all together for a great Hearth's Warming night!" Blaze explained. "Gonna be telling stories, cuddle, warm up by the fire….."

"Don't lie, Blaze. We all know you're not going to do that." Crystal said.

"Yeah you're right! We're going to be racing, and doing stunts, and I'm going to try a volcano trial race with my mom!" Blaze explained.

"Well, what I'm gonna do is-" I was about to explain.

"Nopony asked you Flare." Psyche said, getting me back after I said the same thing to him before.

"Alright, Psyche, I get the point." I said, rolling my eyes. "How about you, Aqua?"

"It's just gonna be me and Wind Racer, really."Aqua said.

"I see. Well, you're always welcome to have Hearth's Warming with Water and I if you're lonely." I said.

"Ah'll have to think it over." Aqua said.

"But for sure, I have to go out Hearth's Warming shopping real soon! I've been so busy at the store, I wasn't able to get anypony gifts yet!" I said.

"No rush, man! You got plenty of time!" Blaze said.

"Hey, I got a quest-chin." I said.

"A quest-chin?" Aqua asked.

"Yes, a quest-chin." I said. "What would you rather do? Burn a Yu-Gi-Oh card, or say One Direction is a good band?"

"Totally say One Direction is a good band!" Blaze said.

"It's true. I'd never burn a Yu-Gi-Oh card, even if you paid me!" Psyche said.

"One Direction is terrible! I'd rather burn the card than admit they're cool." Crystal admitted.

"You're terrible, Crystal. You're really terrible." I said.

"It's just an opinion!" Crystal said.

"How about this? Who would you rather date? A cute and friendly stallion, or an ugly and abusing mare?" I asked.

"Cute stallion!" Crystal said.

"Not you, Crystal. You have a different question. Would you rather date a cute and friendly mare, or an ugly and abusing stallion?" I asked her.

"I'm going with the mare, because you won't make me date a stallion!" Psyche said.

"Same here." Blaze said.

"I'd actually go with the cute and friendly stallion." I admitted. "I mean, I will never date somepony that's abusing! Remember Fonz Punkskull?"

"Right. That's why I'd go with the cute and friendly mare." Crystal said.

"I got a good one! Would you rather die a slow and painful death with your friends, or die a quick and painless death alone?" Crystal asked.

"That one's a toughie! I wouldn't want my friends to be in pain along with me. So I'd rather go with alone." I said.

"Same." Psyche said.

"Ditto." Blaze said.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, do you want to have a slow and painful death with your friends still loving you, or die a quick and painless death with all your old friends hating you, and you're all alone?" Crystal asked.

"I'd rather have my friends still love me, but having a slow and painful death." Blaze said.

"Same." Psyche said.

"I can't live with hate, and I can die with hate too, so I'll have to agree." I said.

"Really? Wow, because I wouldn't care. I'd rather put myself out of my misery." Crystal said.

"You do have a point there, Crystal. But I'm still sticking with the answer I already given." I said.

"Aqua, you're not answering any of these questions. Why?" Blaze asked.

"Ah'm sorry, but this is stupid and pointless. Ah'd rather not participate." Aqua said.

"Sigh. What's Engie taking so long?" I asked.

"I tried calling him a while ago, he wouldn't answer." Psyche said.

"Maybe we should go check up on him." I suggested. So we all agreed to go check on Engineer, so we left the pub and went over to his house. We rung the doorbell, but there was no answer. Well….of course there was no answer, I just rung the doorbell and he were to answer it this particular moment? Well, he hasn't answered at all, so we kept on ringing the doorbell.

"Maybe he's not home." Aqua assumed.

"Nah, his lights are on. It isn't like Engie to waste electricity." Blaze said.

I continued knocking on the door and saying his name, like what Sheldon does on Big Bang Theory. Knock, knock, knock; "Engie?" Knock, knock, knock; "Engie?" Knock, knock, knock; "Engie?" Knock, knock, knock; "Engie?" Knock, knock, knock; "Engie?" Knock, knock, knock; "Engie?" Engie finally resisted, and opened the door. He had a sentry aimed right towards us. We all were surprised.

"WHOA SALAMI!" I yelled. The gun was about to fire at us, but Engie forgot to load it up. HA!

"Darn piece of junk!" Engie said, kicking it. Then the Sentry gets knocked over and lands on his hoof. "OW! OW! OW!"

"Engie, what's all this about?" Blaze asked.

"Nothin. What do ya'll want?" Engie asked with an attitude.

"Oh, nothing then, if you're gonna talk to us like that." I said, feeling insulted, and was about to walk away, but Blaze stopped me.

"What's wrong, Engie?" Blaze asked.

"Nothin. Go away!" Engie demanded.

"C'mon Engie! We can help you out!" Psyche said.

"Ah'm givin ya'll FIVE SECONDS to get out, before ah get ya to freeze to death out here! FIVE… FOUR… THREE…." Engie yelled, pointing a water shotgun at us. Trust me, water guns are a weapon out here in the snow.

"That won't be necessary Engie! We'll be going now." Blaze said nervously, as we all walked away.

"THAT'S RIGHT! RUN YOU COWARDS!" Engie yelled, then he slammed the door shut.

"I don't get it, what's wrong with Engie?" Psyche asked.

"Maybe it's just a squirrel thing." Crystal said.

"FLARE! FLARE!" Crème yelled out running under my mistletoe.

"Oh that's right! I almost forgot your kiss!" I said. So Crème held out her cheek, and I was about to kiss her, but then Blaze got right in the middle.

"Nice man-smooch, Flare!" Blaze said. "Listen, I have an idea. You should go talk to him yourself."

"Why me?" I asked. Crème sighed again and walked away.

"Because, he might listen to you!" Blaze said. "Look you Flare! You cheered us up when we were in need, now you must do the same for Enige!"

I was silent for a sec. "I dunno, Blaze. You think I can do it!" I asked.

"I rely on you, Flare." Crystal said. "You helped Thunder and I get back together."

"Ya helped me out in mah time of need. It's the least ya can do." Aqua said.

"Well…. I suppose I can try." I said.

"Look at you! You're dressed as Santa Paws, you'll do great!" Blaze said.

"Oh right, I forgot I was still wearing this! HO HO HO!" I said. Later that night, Engie was inside his house, working on a project, he saw a picture of him along with Red Pyro and Heavy, and a picture of him with a dead blue spy. Engie just sighed, and shook his head. Just then I started knocking on the door again repeatly. Knock, knock, knock; "Enige." Knock, knock, knock; "Enige." Knock, knock, knock; "Enige." Knock, knock, knock; "Enige." Engie opened the door.

"What do ya want, Flare?" Engie asked.

"Pizza delivery for a mister Red Engineer!" I said.

"Ah didn't order a pizza." Engie said.

"It's on the house, brah!" I said.

"Oh, well….. thanks partner." Engie said. "So… where's the pizza?"

"It's on the house!" I said.

"Ah know, but where is it?" Engie asked.

"I told you! It's on the house!" I said.

"What do ya mean?" Engie asked. I pointed up to the roof, and the pizza was right there. Engie shook his head. "Seriously, Flare?"

"You get the joke, brah?" I asked.

"Yeah….. sure." Engie said upsettingly.

I used my magic to take the pizza off of the roof, and then I gave it to him. "So that'll be 8 bits!"

"Ah thought ya said it was free?" Engie asked.

"I said it was on the house." I said.

"That's what free is." Engie corrected me.

"Oh that's free? Wow, and all this time I've been putting pizzas on houses. I guess that explains all the complaint phone calls I've been having." I said.

"Here ya wanna come in, Flare?" Engie asked.

"Plox! Plixy plox." I said. So Engie moved out of the way, and we both sat on the couch, eating some of my pizza.

"Look Flare, ah know yer here for a reason. Ya might as well spit it out." Engie said. I was about to spit on the floor, but Engie predicted what I was doing. "If ya dare spit it out, yer a dead stallion!"

"Look, what's wrong Engie? I know you're having a bit of problems right now." I said.

"Well, ya might not under- Can ya take that mistletoe off from on top of us? This is gettin awkward." Engie said. So I turned the mistletoe around, and it was behind me instead of in front.

"Better?" I asked.

"It'll do." Engie said. "Ah know ah haven't been comin around lately, but….. ah got a good reason."

"It better be a better reason than the time I had to help you get your teleporter out of a ditch." I said.

"Well… ah just… it's complicated to explain." Engie said.

"I can tell. You're skin's turning orange." I said.

"What?" Engie asked looking at his skin. "Mah skin was always orange! Look, ah've just… ah can't do it!"

"You can't do it what?" I asked.

"Ah can't say it! Ah'm tryin to say that…. AH HATE HEARTH'S WARMIN ALRIGHT?!" Engie yelled.

"Wow, you hate Hearth's Warming, huh? Big surprise." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ya know?" Engie asked.

"Well, every holiday story is about somepony hating the holidays. Well… maybe I can help you get your spirit back!" I suggested.

"Ah dunno if ya can. Ah mean, ah always spend Hearth's Warmin with the other classes, havin a good time. It was just us, eating Scout's pancakes, Heavy's sandvich's, Sniper's gravy, mah bacon." Engie explained.

"So why don't you go?" I asked.

"Well….. ya see… ah….. don't have the moneh to go." Engie said.

"Looks like we're going on another trip then!" I said.

"What do ya mean?" Engie asked.

"I mean, I'll take you over to the classes. They're obviously you're family." I said.

"Whah? Ah thought ya were spendin Hearth's Warmin here?" Engie asked.

"I am. But I thought we go over there. I'll drop you off, meet them, and come back!" I said.

"No, no, ah don't think that's a good idea." Engie said.

"Oh nonsense, Engie! I'll reunite you with your family!"I said.

"Well…. They're not mah biological family, but they're always there for meh in mah time of need." Engie said. "Unless they were a spah, or an annoyin little kid."

"I've had this problem before." I said. "I insist! Let's go meet your family!"

"Well…. Ya think we should?" Engie asked.

"Of course, brah! Anything for you! Besides, I'm Santa Paws! HO HO HO!" I said. "Besides, I have a little time to spare before I go Hearth's Warming shopping!"

Engie nodded. "Alright. Alright. We'll go see them."

"So where are they?" I asked.

"Dodge Junction." Engie said.

"So? We'll head over to Dodge Junction tomorrow and you'll be reunited with your family!" Engie said.

"But the train tracks are frozen solid, the airport flights have been cancelled due to all the snow, and if we walk, it's beyond the Everfree Forest!" Engie said.

"Everfree hasn't stopped me before. It won't stop me again." I said, shaking my head. "I'm Santa Paws! I'd do anything to keep others happy face! So cya tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah….. sure." Engie said, giving me a fake smile. "But ah urge ya to reconsider!"

"Nope nope nope! Not until you're reunited with your family!" I said, walking out of his house. "Don't worry, Engie! I won't let you down, buddy!" As soon as I walked out Engie, fixed his helmet and shook his head.

"Dang it, Flare." Engie said to himself. So I went over to Twilight's place for a little help. Twilight saw me as I was throwing books off her shelf.

"Uhh, you ok Flare?" Twilight asked.

"No, I'm just Flare." I said, still throwing books off the shelves.

"What are you looking for?" Twilight asked. "Come to think of it, when did you start caring about books?"

"I don't care about books. I'm just collecting these books so I can BUUUUUURN THEEEEEM!" I said an evil tone, then laughed evilly with fire bursting behind me, but then Spike started spraying on me with a fire extinguisher.

"Seriously, Flare?" Twilight asked, not believing a word I said.

"No. My interwebs are down, so I have to rely on…. Ick… READING!" I said in a disgusting tone.

"Oooook, well what are you looking for?" Twilight asked.

"I'm looking for a map through the Everfree Woods." I said.

"What? Why do you want a map?" Twilight asked.

"Well…. You see… I'm burying this dead body, and….." I joked, but Twilight didn't know.

"YOU WHAT?!" Twilight shouted.

I laughed. "I can't believe you're taking me seriously! You suck, Twilight!"

Twilight glared at me, and let out a sarcastic laugh. "Seriously, Flare."

"Fine! I want to help Engineer reunite with his family, but since every other type of transportation is unsafe, because of the snow, I have to rely on taking a shortcut through Everfree." I explained.

"Aww, Flare. That's very sweet of you, but…. Don't you have Hearth's Warming shopping to do? Not to mention Hearth's Warming play!" Twilight said.

"I am aware of my scheduling, Twilight." I said.

"But, Flare…. I think you should realize that-" Twilight was about to explain.

"Twi... Light, I appreciate your concern! But I can handle anything! Just give me a map for Everfree Forest, so I can reach Dodge Junction." I said.

Twilight sighed and shook her head. "Fine, but there's something you're really not getting here, Flare!" she said.

"Less talkie, more lookie!" I said. A few moments later, she given me a map for Everfree. "How did you find that so fast?"

"It was under 'Maps'." Twilight said.

"I see." I nodded. "Well, wish me luck, sista! HO HO HO!" I took the map, and ran back out. Twilight had a worried look on her face, she really wanted to tell me what she needed to tell me, but….. we'll get to that later. The next day came, I won't say what I did the rest of yesterday, because it's for a plot twist later- that I just spoiled, now you know there's a plot twist! Me and my big mouth! I kept knocking on the door again saying Engie's name when I got to his house again. Knock, knock, knock; "Engie?" Knock, knock, knock; "Engie?" Knock, knock, knock; "Engie?" After the third knock, I saw a note on his doorbell. It reads:

_Dear Flare, Ah decided to go to Dodge Junction on my own. Thank ya for all you're doing, but ah can handle myself. Don't bother lookin for meh, ah'll be back in a few days. Sincerely, Red Engineer._

_PS: My book club membership needs to be renewed, follow the information in the folder behind the tree._

_PPS:_ …..

"LAWL! He said P-P!" I laughed.

_PPS: And believe me I am still alive._

_PPPS: While you're dying I'll be still alive_.

I wanted to continue reading, but everything after that was part of the Still Alive song. "ENGIE'S GONE INTO EVERFREE ALL BY HIMSELF?!" I shouted. "He can't go alone! He needs a friend by his side! IMMA COMIN, ENGIE! HO HO HO!" I ran over to Everfree to see if I can find him, but he didn't even go inside yet! He was just about to walk in when I saw him. "Engie! You didn't get lost!"

"Oh…. Hey Flare." Engie said.

"You're not thinking of going there by yourself, are you?" I asked.

"Ah appreciate yer help, Flare. But ah'd rather do this on mah own." Engie said.

"I'm not going to let you in there by yourself, I'm coming with you, brah!" I said.

"Well…" Engie thought it over for a sec, but just then, Crème started skipping towards me.

"Flarey, wait!" she yelled out, standing under my mistiletoe. "Didn't you forget something?"

"I got my chocolate mints!" I said.

"No, not that." Crème said.

"My Hearth's Warming shopping?" I asked.

"No, my kiss!" Crème shouted.

"Oh, that's right!" I said, bopping myself in the head. "I could've had a V8!" So I leaned over, about to give her a kiss, but Engie popped up right in the middle.

"Nice man-smooch, Flare!" Engie said. "And no, ah want let ya go."

"Engie, I will not take no for an answer! Now I'm going with you, even if I have to force it out!" I demanded.

"Ah'm sorry, Flare." Engie sighed, and shook his head. He took his wrench and whacked me in the head with it. Stars were floating around my face, and my eyes rolled around.

"The sun'll come out…. tomorrow!" I sang softly, looking really dizzy. "Bet your bottom…"

"Bet mah bottom?" Engie asked.

"I'M COMING ELIZABETH!" I yelled, then I collapsed on the ground past out. Engie just looked sadly at me, then he took my Everfree map.

"Thanks for the map, Flare!" Engie said, taking my map and strolling into Everfree. I eventually woke up on Fluttershy's bed. I knew it, because Angel was licking my nose, even though I kept saying it was Pinkie that was doing it. Just when I thought it was Angel, I just gave him an awkward look, then I turned to the other side and saw Pinkie staring at me.

"MORNING, FLAREY!" Pinkie yelled.

"WAH!" I cried, jumping from the bed and landing on the ceiling, with my head going through. I eventually came down with stars floating around my head and my eyes rolling….. again. I shook my head real fast. "What am I doing in Fluttershy's house?"

"Oh, I found you past out on the ground outside Everfree." Fluttershy said, putting a tray on my lap with tea on it.

"Oh, thank you, Flutter- WOW-OW THE TRAY IS HOT!" I yelled. Fluttershy grabbed the tray quickily.

"How you feeling, Flare?" Flutters asked.

"I feel with my hooves!" I said.

Pinkie giggled. "Isn't Flarey the silliest pony you've ever met?"

"I thought you were the silliest pony she's ever met?" I asked.

"Twilight says you were going to the Everfree Forest with Engie." Flutters said.

"I was, until I woke up here. I-D-K what happened, a coconut must've fell on me." I said.

"There are coconuts in the Everfree Forest?!" Pinkie asked shockingly.

"I suppose so. Either that, or a Pegasus dropped a heavy object on me…. I blame Psyche." I said. "Hey can I have some of that tea now?"

"Sure." Flutters said, giving me the cup. Right after I touched it, I dropped it quickly. "OW! HOT!" A while later, I was just about to walk back to my shop, but the Mayor stopped me.

"Santa Paws! Our very own Santa Paws!" Mayor said.

"Yeah, hello Mayor! What do ya need?" I asked.

"You don't remember? You're our Santa Paws! You have to go to Town Hall, and ask the foals what they want for Hearth's Warming!" Mayor said.

"Can it wait? My friend is in trouble right now, and I have to go after him." I said.

"Your friend can wait! C'mon, you have foals to make happy!" Mayor said, taking my hoof and dragging me over to Town Hall.

"Wait, Mayor! Mayor! Engie!" I yelled. Meanwhile, Engie was walking through the Everfree Woods. It was really cold for him in there. Unlike Ponyville, the weather moves by itself here. I dunno why ponies have a problem with that, it's not that scary. I wouldn't be surprised if a colony was build in Everfree. I mean, Zecora doesn't have to worry about changing the weather. Then again, if ponies change the weather, we know what to expect, unlike when the weather moves by itself. Engie knew it would be warmer when he gets closer to Dodge Junction. He heard a lot of strange noises around him, he had took out his pistol and aimed it around the woods, because he really didn't know what to expect. It's not everyday a pony wonders into Everfree... unless it was the Mane Six or the CMCs. He kept telling himself not to be afraid, and not to give up, so he didn't. I was at town hall with the kiddies around town sitting on my lap, taking pictures with them, and they tell me what they want for Hearth's Warming. I saw an elf nearby, which was actually Spike dressed like one.

"Spike?!" I said.

"Don't ask." Spike said with an annoyed tone.

I started laughing. "This is too rich to ask!" Spike just glared at me as I continued laughing. Had most of the kids in town come by! Pipsqueak, Featherweight, Berry Pinch, and lots of the other foals I don't normally see were simple. Candy Cotton asked for lots of extreme stuff, Snips was squishing my thigh because he's so fat, Snails didn't ask for anything he was just eating cheese balls, Apple Bloom just wanted to be with her family which brought joy into my heart, because… most of my family was still in Mareami, it makes me want to go and see them, brought tears to my eyes. Scootaloo knew it was me.

"Heh! You look funny, Flare!" Scoots said.

"Ho ho ho! What do you mean? I'm not Flare! I'm Santa Paws!" I said in a Santa voice.

"C'mon, you think anypony can believe this fake beard?" Scootaloo asked pulling my beard which was attached to a string around my face, and she let go and it really hurt my face.

"Ow!" I shouted. After Scoots, Sweetie Belle was next. You know something? She kept saying what she wanted for 10 whole minutes! She got a whole list of junk she wanted Santa to get her. Does she think Santa's made of money? Santa works hard getting all the kids what they wanted, every single year! I mean holy Wizard of Feelings, brah! Well then, it took a while, I kept saying excuses of trying to get Sweetie away, but Sweetie was actually the last filly in town that wanted to see Santa. It's a good thing my shift is finally over. I had to go! I put on mistletoe and left in a hurry. I couldn't have my mistletoe on with the kiddies, because…that would look weird. I had to finally get out of there so I can go on the search for Engineer. I saw Rarity come up to me.

"My darling Santa Paws!" Rarity said.

"Hey Rarity! Ho ho ho! I got stuff to do right now, what is it?" I asked.

"I just need your help for a few little minutes!" Rarity said.

"C'mon sista!" I whined. "Engineer needs my help, and-"

"Please, dear? It'll only take five minutes! Just five minutes!" Rarity begged. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, Rare. Five minutes." I said.

"Yay!" Rarity cheered and clapped her hooves. "What you need to do is simple, just stand over here, hold this sign around you, and ring this bell." Rarity gave me sign that has to do with a Hearth's Warming sale, and she gave me a bell to ring.

"Can't cha get Spike to do it?" I asked.

"Spike's already helping me make a dress!" Rarity said, pointing to Spike who's wearing a dress with needles on it.

I grabbed the bell with my mouth. "I'll only do it for five minutes." I said, but with the bell in my mouth, it sounded like I said; "I'll only oo eh por pive miness"

"You're a great stallion, Santa! Thank you very much!" Rarity said, giving me a kiss, since I had a mistletoe on. Rarity walked inside, so I stood there ringing the bell for 8 minutes, since I lost track of the time, there were 3 extra minutes I was there for. I was just about to leave when Rarity stopped me. "Wait, Santa!"

"What is it, Rare?" I asked with an annoying tone.

"Can't cha stay a little longer? There's a celebrity in town!" Rarity said.

"Unless it's Mike Myers, I'm not interested! Engineer needs my help NOW! I'll handle your problems later. So HO HO HO! Santa Paws is coming to the rescue!" I said, trotting away. Eventually, Mike Myers trotted by, passing Rarity's shop, having an interview with a couple of journalists. Rarity facehoofed herself. A while later, I went to Sweet Apple Arces to borrow sleigh.

"Thanks for letting me borrow the sleigh, Jackie!" I said.

"No problem, sugarcube!" AppleJack said. "Just make sure Engineer gets back okay; and Big Mac needs it for later."

"Sure thing! T-T-Y-L!" I said. After that, I called upon my own raindeer! I attached them to the sleigh so we can look out for Engineer. I hoped on the sleigh and said; "This is it, brahs and sistas! Time to bring Engineer to his peace." I start whipping them. "So ON PRANCER, ON DANCER, ON CUPID, ON BLITSON, ON….. the rest of you!"

"Quit it with the whipping!" Psyche complained. HA! Yeah, some of my pegasi friends were the raindeer. I had Rainbow Dash, Blaze, Psyche, Crystal, Spark Note, Fluttershy, Derpy, and Mynx!

"Tell me why we were doing this again?" Spark Note asked.

"Yeah I look really dorky." Rainbow said.

"Engineer needs our help, and we're the best bet to find him! Besides…. I'm Santa Paws! I need my raindeer to help guide me!"

"FLARE, WAIT!" Crème yelled out, running to me.

"Oh, we still need kissy kissy!" I said.

"Exactly!" Crème said, holding her cheek out.

"Hang on a sec, Crème. DOES ANYPONY WANT ANY MAN-SMOOCHES! TELL ME NOW, SO YOU DON'T INTERUPT MINE!" I yelled out. "Any man-smooches? Huh? Any at all? Any takers?" All the pegasi raindeer just looked at eachother weirdly, and some shook their heads. "Alright then!" So I leaned over to give Crème a kiss, but then Spike put a frying pan between us, and I kissed it.

"HA! Nice PAN-smooch, Flare!" Spike said, laughing.

"YOU'RE A MORON, SPIKE!" I yelled out. Spike giggled and ran away. "C'mon! ON DANCER, ON PRANCER, ON ALL THE RAINDEER! GO, GO, GO!" So all the pegasi started flying. "HO HO HO!" I yelled out. "HO HO HO! I can feel the breeze!"

"Flare, we haven't gotten off the ground yet." Mynx said.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"The sleigh is too heavy!" Crystal complained. All the pegasi tried their best to get the sleigh going, but they all couldn't do it.

"I can try harder if you want me to." Fluttershy said.

"We need more pegasi." Blaze said.

"No, I got a better idea!" So I went out to get a few stuff. I tied a muffin on a string, a gem on another, a wonderbolt badge on another, a monsterous puppet behind Fluttershy, and other objects that make these pegasi happy, or scared. That way, once they see them, they'll start chasing them, and they'll have the energy to fly! I put the objects in front of them, and they reacted.

"MUFFIN!" Derpy yelled out.

"That's one delicious looking gem!" Blaze said, licking his lips.

"WONDERBOLT BADGE! WONDERBOLT BADGE! AND IT EVEN HAS MY NAME ON IT! GIMMIE!" Rainbow cried out. Fluttershy screamed when she saw the monster behind her. Once everypony reacted to the objects they really wanted, or got scared of, they started flying off the ground, and the sleigh started going in the air.

"HO HO HO!" I cried out. "MERRY HEARTH'S WARMING!"

Meanwhile, back with Engineer, he was dragging himself through the snow. There was a blizzard out there in Everfree. He was getting really tired and hungry, and he started talking to himself; "Ah can't do this! Yes you can! No ah can't! Yes you can! You shut up! You shut up! No you! No you! No you! Oh, real ma-ture." Engie fell in the snow and started breathing heavily. "Ah'm cold…. Hungry….. tired…. Maybe this wasn't so a good idea after all. Maybe ah should've taken Flare with me. Now ah'm gonna die out here." Enige stuffed his face in the snow in depression, when just then, he heard a voice.

"Engineer…. Engineer….." a familiar voice said.

"Flare?" Enige asked.

"Engie…. You must go to the Dagobah system. There you'll find Yoda." A ghost of me said to him.

"FLAAARE!" Engie yelled out. The ghost of me disappeared, and my sleigh landed beside him.

"ENGIE!" I yelled out.

"Flaaaare!" Engie yelled out. Just then, he past out on the snow when I saw him.

"It is freezing out here!" Crystal complained.

"Well that's what you get for not bringing a sweater." I said. I took Engie's past out body, and I put it on the sleigh. "It's a good thing I brought my blanket with me." I said, putting a big smelly blanket around him. "This may smell bad kid, but it'll keep you warm." I started breathing heavily, and I said; "I thought they smelled bad….. on the outside?" I got the sleigh moving again, and we started flying back into the air.

"Flare…. Yoda…. Dagobah system!" Engie said in his sleep. Just then, I flew the sleigh over to Dodge Junction. It was warm out! It seems the blizzard hasn't followed us here. I landed the sleigh near the hospital where the doctors over there treated him. My raindeer went inside to wait on Engie's recovery. Engie started coming back to his senses, and he woke up. "Ugh! What… happened? Where am ah?"

"Engie! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Crystal cried out and hugged him.

"Crystal? What's going on here?" Engie asked.

"You're in the Dodge Junction hospital! Flare knew you were in trouble." Psyche explained.

"His name is Santa Paws!" Crystal interrupted.

"Right…. Santa Paws knew you'd be in trouble, so we went out to rescue you!" Psyche explained.

"Are you feeling alright, Engie?" Flutters asked.

"Yeah…. Kinda." Engie said.

"HEY, ENGIE!" I said coming in with a tray. "I got us some egg nog!"

"Flare, how did you…." Engie was about to say.

"IT'S SANTA PAWS! HO HO HO!" I interrupted him.

"Whatever, Santa Paws! How did ya find me?" Engie asked.

"I'm Santa Paws, I know everything!" I said, then I looked close at him with my eyes opened wide. "I'm always watching you!"

"Be real." Engie said.

"Twilight gave me a heat tracker, and a footprint scanner." I said.

"Ah!" Engie nodded.

"Dude, why did you go alone? I had a sleigh! I could've given you a lift!" I said.

"By the way, Engie. Where's your family? Shouldn't they be here?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, we've been trying to look at them when the doctors were working on you." Blaze said.

"Ah….. ah have a confession to make." Engie said.

"Your family doesn't exist?" I asked.

"Well… kinda." Engie said. "Ya see…. Ah lost them about two years ago. It's…. it's kinda complicated to explain. Ah just came here to Dodge Junction because…. Well…. Ah wanted you all to think ah had family. So ya wouldn't know ah'm alone."

"Engie, you don't have ANYTHING to be a shame about!" I said.

"I NEVER knew my family, Enige. I was adopted, and I only know my crystal pony ancestor." Crystal said.

"My Hearth's Warmings were always alone before I moved to Ponyville! You know why? Because…. I have my friends there to be my family!" Psyche said.

"Same here!" I said.

"Copy catter." Psyche said.

"Cluck cluck cluck!" I said.

"Spark Note's all the family I got." Mynx said.

"And Mynx is all the family I got." Spark said, and they held eachother's hooves.

"Before I ran away from home, I was alone every Hearth's Warming! Now that I found Rainbow again, now I'm never alone for Hearth's Warming!" Blaze said.

"So…. What is this about? Get to the point!" Engie said.

"The point is….. we ARE your family, brah!" I said.

"And there's no better family than your friends!" Flutters said.

"See? Why did you have to go and overdo that?" Rainbow asked her.

"I'm sorry, was that too much for you?" Flutters asked.

"Yeah, just a little." Rainbow said.

"My bad." Flutters said and squeed.

"So…. Ah guess ah made a terrible mistake!" Engie said.

"Yes you did!" I nodded. "At least you learned from it, and as long as there are no more man-smooches, or Sweetie Belle yelling in my face about what she wants for Hearth's Warming, or Snails dropping cheese balls in my shoes, then I say this will be a really great Hearth's Warming!" We all agreed on that, and after Engie was recovered, we headed back home to Ponyville! I know it took Engie a while to understand who his true family is, but it's great that he understood it! So we took the train over to Canterlot for our Hearth's Warming play. It was actually Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. I was playing Santa of course, Fluttershy was Rudolph, Sam the Snowman was played as Spike, Dasher was played by Rainbow Dash (as expected since the names are similar), Woodenshy was Dancer, Spark Note was Prancer, Mynx was Vixen, Psyche was Comet, Crystal was Cupid, Blaze was Donner, Black Thunder was Blitzen, Twilight was the Elf Foreman, Pinkie was Mrs. Claus, Engie was the Abominable Snow Man, AppleJack was Clarice, and were there other characters I left out? Well, I can't record the whole play, but if you seen the movies or read the books, I think you'd know how it would turn out.

"Well, Flare! Ah gotta say, that was some fine rehearsal!" Engie said.

"Glad you liked it! The play's tomorrow! Tomorrow is Hearth's Warming Eve!" I said.

"Flare Gun! Red Engineer!" Luna said, trotting towards us.

"What's up, Moon?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just checking up on you guys! Fantastic job on the play, by the way! "Luna said.

"Thanks! It was really fun!" I said.

"I heard Engineer here learned a valuable lesson this week. Didn't you Red?" Luna asked.

"Eeyup!" Engie said. "Flare and the others taught me somethin! Just because yer biological family isn't around for special events like this one, doesn't mean your friends aren't as much as a family than your biological family is. As long as you're not alone, what can go wrong?"

"I learned something too!" I said, then I burped.

"Well…. What is it?" Engie asked.

"That's it!" I said.

"The burp?" Enige asked.

"Yeah the burp." I said.

"So what are you doing for Hearth's Warming, Luna?" I asked.

"Just going to stay here in the castle with Celestia." Luna said.

"Shoot! You should come with us, Luna!" Engie suggested.

"Oh... I couldn't!" Luna blushed.

"C'mon! Ya've been alone for so long in Hearth's Warmin, it's the least we could do!" Engie smiled.

"Thank you, Engineer!" Luna said.

"Well we better get home before Pinkie eats all the Gingerbread houses in town…. Again!" AppleJack suggested.

"I agree! Let's go!" I said.

We all went back to Ponyville and got everything set up for Hearth's Warming, the next day came, Twilight was fast asleep on her bed. Spike started jumping on her bed saying; "It's Hearth's Warming, Twilight! Wake up! It's Hearth's Warming! C'MON! WAKE UP!" Twilight yawned and half-opened her eyes.

"Sweet Celestia, Spike! Usually I'm the one who wakes you up, and you go back to sleep!" Twilight said, slowly stepping out of bed.

"Well, I don't get presents those days!" Spike said.

"Good point! Merry Hearth's Warming, Spike!" Twilight said, hugging him.

"Merry Hearth's Warming, Twilight!" Spike said. They both ran downstairs, and set everything up for when the guests come, since Hearth's Warming is taking place at her house.

Before Spike could get the punch done, the guests have already arrived. The Apple family came first, followed by Pinkie and the Cakes, Aqua, Blaze with Rainbow Dash and Candy Cotton, Fluttershy, Psyche, Water and I, Engineer, Rarity along with Sweetie Belle and Scoots, Crystal with Thunder, and Crèmepop. Each of us had presents to give to one another.

Pinkie got a 3DS for Psyche, it's pretty much what he always wanted, it was a lot better than the present I got him. It was a deed to one of the stars beyond the Galaxy. How did I buy it? I didn't. I just gave him a piece of paper with the word 'Deed to one of the stars beyond the Galaxy' on it.

Crystal said when she came in that her favorite Hearth's Warming activity is when the Ground Hog sees it's shadow. Her foster-mom used to let her go outside by herself when her personal coach came over. None of us had the heart to tell her that it's the wrong holiday for that, because Aqua said it might cause more problems than solve them. Twilight asked Big Macintosh if he wanted a slice of her fruitcake that she was making in the oven, she kept saying he should try a little nibble, but all Big Mac did was stare at her weirdly. Twilight didn't know what he was thinking about. She thinks she said something wrong.

I got Spike a new XBUCKS 360, so he doesn't have to keep borrowing mine, but he was unaware that he keeps getting a red-ring. Blaze suggested that he should play a game. Take a gem from him everytime he gets the red-ring of death. Spike accepted the challenge but kept losing, but he just doesn't have the guts to give up!

Rainbow Dash wanted to really impress Spitfire, so Scootaloo got her this detergent to make her Wonderbolt cadet clothes smell like the exotic flyer she is. Candy Cotton kept complaining a weird smell, like somepony jumps in the dumpster behind Boorlie's BBQ, but Rainbow kept whispering that it was Engie that did it.

Aqua doesn't know much about the video games since he's from a village where it had 1700s technology, so I got him my old Windows 2000 PC. He doesn't know much about it, but I gave it to him because Windows 2000 is like the worst type there is. He hasn't tried any other types, so he won't be complaining much.

Twilight gave Fluttershy this awesome book: Better Owner, Better Mare. It'll help her bond to her animals more. It's really funny, because when Fluttershy tried that stuff on Angel, she had to do skateboarding stunts with her. Fluttershy was really afraid, but Thunder was there to help her out.

Speaking of Twilight giving books, that's all she gave us was books, books, books! I suggested behind Twilight's back that we should roast marshmallows later with them! We all chuckled and agreed.

Later on we were singing Hearth's Warming songs, but Pinkie suggested a different type of style: Polka style! What Pinkie did there just gave me an idea! I should do my own type of polka music one day! Right after is when Princesses Celestia and Luna showed up to join the party! We had fun for the rest of the time there together! We were using our gifts, chatting, playing in the snow outside, and later that night we were roasting marshmallows on a fire. Got some firewood from Everfree, Spike breathed fire on it, but Big was afraid that the logs were to fall on Celestia's head, since Spike uses his firebreath to send letters to Celestia, but does the same rule apply for logs too? And where did we get the tinder from? Take a wild guess! It's a good thing Twilight didn't know, but most of us said no to burning the books, but some of us went on with the plan anyway!

Finally, Crème was awaiting her kiss. But I wanted to make sure no man-smooches go in the way, so Crème and I walked away from Twilight's frontyard, exited town, traveled through jungles and mountains, traveled beyond Equestria, dodging anything that tries to block our path, and our destination after traveling around the world: Twilight's backyard! I looked around to see if anypony was around, and I was just about to give her that kiss I owe her, and…did. I gave her a chocolate kiss. Yep! What? You wanted me to cheat on my special somepony Pinkie Pie for another mare? Hay no! I couldn't do that! I'm loyal! My fish had a nice Hearth's Warming time as well! They just finished their holiday feast.

"Ah! A wonderful Hearth's Warming!" Yoyo said.

"It's too bad we didn't get any REAL presents." Darrel said.

"Darrel!" Dorthey shouted at him.

"What? It's true! We don't have much to give to one another, counting we stay in this tank all the time." Darrel said.

"He's right, Dorthey." Rainbow said.

Piddles yawned as he was laying down and mumbled; "When did he become right?"

Apollo flies inside with a bag. "Hello, my aquatic friends!" he greeted.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Yoyo teased.

"It is snowing outside! I'm trying to stay warm." Apollo said.

"That's not what I said, but whatever." Yoyo shrugged.

"SANTA!" Darrel shouted with joy.

"I thought Flare was Santa?" Pearl asked.

"You got presents for us, Apollo?" Darrel asked.

"Darrel! Don't be rude!" Dorthey demanded.

"It's fine, Dorthey. In fact, that is why I've come!" Apollo said.

"That's awesome, Apollo! What did you get us?" Rainbow asked.

"First, for Yoyo!" Apollo said, dropping a package into the tank.

"What is this? Is it food?" Yoyo asked, shaking the package.

"Of course it isn't." Dorthey said, rolling her eyes.

"Actually it's a tiny room service menu. Food will be delievered to you whenever you are hungry, if you just call the number, my friend!" Apollo said.

"That is soooo nice of you! Thanks, buddy!" Yoyo said.

"And for Darrel!" Apollo said, dropping his present in the tank.

"BOMB!" Darrel freaked out, and hid behind Rainbow.

"That's not a bomb, is it?" Rainbow asked.

Apollo chuckled. "No, it's a present! Open it!" Darrel slowly swims over to the present, swimming back and forth, feeling it around, listening to it, then shakes it.

"Oh just open it already!" Pearl said impatiently. Darrel opens it slowly, then once it completely opens, Darrel gasps and hides behind the coluum.

"Don't be afraid, my little friend! It's just a slide just for you!" Apollo said. "I know how much you like to have fun and play, so I figured this slide would work!"

"Is it a bomb slide? Does it explode?" Darrel asked.

"No, it's a normal slide!" Apollo said. Darrel slowly swam over to the slide and rode on it.

"That was…. I'd rather let it be a bomb." Darrel said.

"And now for Rainbow!" Apollo said, dropping him the package.

"Hey, it's a box! I've always wanted a box! Thank you, Apollo!" Rainbow said.

Apollo chuckles. "No, it's what's INSIDE the box!" So Rainbow opened the present. "It's a water proof megaphone! I know you like to take charge, so this is so everyone can hear you when you do."

"Oh! Thanks, Apollo!" Rainbow said.

"But don't you already have a me-" Dorthey was about to ask, but Rainbow cut her off.

"And now for Dorthey." Apollo said, dropping her present inside.

"I hope it's a megaphone too." Dorthey said, opening it.

"It's a list of good qualities about you, Dorthey!" Apollo said.

"What does it say? I can't read!" Dorthey complained.

"It's full of good things about you! I know how much you appreciate…. Well…. Yourself." Apollo said.

"Thanks a lot, Apollo! You made me look stubborn!" Dorthey said angrily.

"Stubborn doesn't mean what you think it does." Apollo said.

Dorthey was silent for a few seconds, but she finally said; "Thanks."

"Here's your's Pearl!" Apollo said, dropping her's in the tank.

"Oh, my dear Apollo! You shouldn't have!" Pearl said.

"Ok!" Darrel said, and takes it. "I'll take it then!"

"HEY!" Pearl yelled.

"Now Darrel, that belongs to Pearl." Apollo said.

"Yeah, DARREL!" Pearl repeated.

"FINE!" Darrel yelled, throwing the present at Pearl, and it floats over to her. Darrel angrily swims away.

"You mad bro?" Yoyo commented.

"It's a mirror!" Apollo said after Pearl opened it.

"Wow! Another mirror added to my collection! Thank you, sweetheart!" Pearl said.

"Hmm, it appears Piddles is asleep. I think he'll like his gift them." Apollo said, unwrapping it for him. "It's a fish-sized pillow pet of a pig." Apollo places it right near him, which wakes him up.

"Huh? What's this?" Piddles asked.

"It's your present!" Apollo said.

"Wow! My own stuffed animal! Thanks, Apollo!" Piddles said.

"We got something for you too, Apollo!" Rainbow said. "It's the greatest…."

"….the sweetest…." Pearl added.

"….mind-blowingist….." Dorthey added.

"…..most deserving…." Yoyo added.

"….awesomeist….." Piddles added.

"….silent but deadliest…." Darrel added.

"….. present EVER!" Rainbow finished.

"Hey! You got to say something twice!" Piddles complained.

"Oh, but you didn't have to!" Apollo said, smiling.

"Oh but we did, for being a great friend!" Rainbow said.

"Well…. What is it?" Apollo asked.

"TA DA!" all the fish said, throwing him a very small knitted sweater saying: 'World's Best Phoenix Friend' with a heart on it.

"Oh… I….. I love it!" Apollo said, putting it on his wing. "Sure it's small, but it's what the thought that counts!"

"Take it to Twilight! She'll make it your size!" Yoyo suggested.

"Oh you look adorable in it!" Pearl said.

"I…. I think I will. Thank you…. So much….." Apollo said with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Are you….. crying?" Dorthey asked.

"Yes…. But they're tears of joy." Apollo said, wiping his eye.

"C'mon! This isn't much! I'm sure other's given you better presents!" Piddles said.

"But….. you are my closest friends." Apollo said.

"I thought Blaze was your closest friend?" Dorthey asked.

"Blaze is my master, and no one else gives me the respect you give me." Apollo said. All the fish smile at him, and Apollo smiles back.

Just then, I stumble inside my room and say; "HEY! What's that pig doing in the tank?!" The fish all look at Piddle's new pillow pet. "How many times do I have to say it? No species of Swinebutt allowed in this household!" All the fish look at eachother weirdly, and Apollo looks at me confused. "What?"

Anyways, Happy Hearth's Warming everypony! For those of you who are still reading the fanfic, thank you for tuning in, and I love you all so much! If only I could see you all in person so I can hug you! Hugs for all my fans! For those who aren't my fans… hugs for you too!


End file.
